


It's All Art

by RevisionaryHistory



Category: American Actor RPF, Oscar Isaac (Actor), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Oscar Isaac Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 200,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple favor for their friends results in instant attraction. An actor and a photographer paths continue to cross intentionally (thanks to Oscar) until they realize what they both want. What follows is fun, laughter, sex, tears, and above all else . . . a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photo Shoot

Oscar stopped mid-sentence when he exited the elevator, “Woah!”

He’d agreed to an interview and photo shoot with a freelance journalist who, like him, called Brooklyn home. While he liked to help new talent where he could, this was more about one of his buddies wanting an in with the woman. For that, Oscar was happy to give a couple hours of his time. He met Amy in front of what looked to be a rundown building. Inside was lined with small shops, a deli, and a coffee shop. His mouth had watered at the smell and they carried four cups upstairs.

The space he’d exited into looked nothing like he’d expected from the rest of the building. While downstairs was dark with brick walls and tile flooring this space was bright and alive. The top two floors of the building had been converted into one. Floor to ceiling windows formed the walls, light wood floors stretched throughout, and the space had several smaller studio areas set up with backdrops and rugs. The back half of the room had a second floor that was accessed by a curving suspended staircase draped in fairy lights. The supports for the upper floor were architectural columns that turned functional into decorative for the studio space below. Photo equipment was set up there, which led Oscar to assume that was where they’d be shooting. Positioned near the middle of the space space was a small sitting area with jarringly bright pink modular chairs and a drop down light fixture.

Oscar looked at Amy and swept his hand across the room, “You’re freelancing this?” There was no way a freelance reporter trying to break in could afford who ever ran this studio.

Amy’s cheeks blushed faintly, “I have friends.” She motioned for him to follow and walked toward the bright pink area, “This is Charlotte Roche’s studio. Do you know her work?”

The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown, “Acting and music I know. Don’t know much art.”

“It’s all art, isn’t it?” The voice was light, feminine, and decidedly British. “Down to the stairs with fairy lights that look like Lothlorian when it’s dark.”

Oscar looked left to the doorway from where the owner of the voice was coming toward him. “Well, I guess, yes.” He held out his hand, “I’m Oscar Isaac, Lord of the Rings fan.” He smirked. 

“Good to meet you. I’m Charlotte Roche,” she took his hand, “fan of your work.”

He cringed, “Now I’m embarrassed by the art comment and that I don’t know yours.”

She waved the comment off, “No need.” She hugged Amy, avoiding the drink carrier, “Did you bring me tea? How sweet.”

Amy nodded toward Oscar, “He was seduced by the coffee smell.”

Charlotte smiled at him, “I love you best today.”

Oscar was finding it difficult not to stare. Charlotte was shorter than him, which wasn’t an easy feat. He guessed her at five foot three at most. Her frame was small, but with curves in the places he liked best. Long light brown hair was pulled up leaving only a few loose tendrils to frame her face. They curled in waves away from him. Olive skin wore the slightest bit of blush and mascara framed bright green eyes. He’d said he didn’t know art. He also didn’t know the words to describe a nose, lips, cheekbones. He did know pretty and she qualified. More than qualified. He took his coffee from Amy, “Interview first?”

Amy shook her head, “We’ll just talk while you get ready and she takes pictures. Low key.”

“Tanya, my stylist, is ready whenever you are.”

He clapped his hands, “Let’s get going then.” 

Amy followed him and started questions. Oscar divided his attention between answering and thinking about topics of conversation for when he was no longer in this dressing room. With any luck the interview would give way to that. He’d make it work. 

Tanya dressed him in a white t-shirt with a light blue button down over. He’d kept his own jeans. Between the styling and getting into the interview he was relaxed when he walked to the studio. Nerves weren’t much of his thing anyway. Charlotte had her back to them, preparing her cameras on table pushed against the wall. She wore jeans, an off the shoulder white sweater, and no shoes. His eyes were drawn to bits of skin. Eighties British pop came from the speakers and he could hear her singing along a string of do do do. “Is this Duran Duran?”

She turned, “Love Duran Duran. Something else you’d prefer?”

“Nope. You going to keep singing?”

“Maybe.” Her cheeky grin made his pulse quicken. “Just need to get a few test shots to check the lighting then we’ll get going. I’m sure you have better things to do on a day off. Thank you for doing this, by the way.”

“Surrounded by three beautiful women is a damn good way to spend a day off.” He smiled when she laughed.

“The pictures in the dressing room. They yours?” He’d made mental notes of them.

“Uhm hmmm,” she mumbled while adjusting a light. “Which of your roles is most like you?”

Ah, so she isn’t comfortable talking about herself. “There’s parts of me in all of them. I like to think I have their better qualities.”

She looked over the camera to talk, “And the lesser qualities?”

The camera clicked away as he laughed, “I have plenty of those too.” 

Several minutes were filled with her directing him through various poses. “Let me switch memory cards. Just take a minute.”

Oscar decided it was time to try again, “This space is incredible. Unexpected from the outside of the building.”

Charlotte looked over her shoulder at the room, “Thanks. It was fun to gut and build back.” She walked over to him, her camera slung over her shoulder by the strap. She moved her hand to touch him, “Do you mind?” He shook his head. Her eyes focused on her hands unbuttoning his shirt. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume. He fought the urge to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. His eyebrow quirked into an arch as she tucked the t-shirt into the front of his jeans then undid the button. Her eyes shifted to his hair, completely bypassing eye contact. Sense memory of her fingers undoing his jeans was still playing on loop when her fingers went through his hair. A glance at her face told him she was in work mode. He was not. He felt her twirl her finger and tuck a lock into place. She finally met his eyes, close enough that he could make out the flecks of gold in hers. “You have a misbehaving curl.” 

Before he could stop himself he croaked out, “Not all that’s misbehaving.”

“Those lesser qualities?” 

“I guess that depends on how you look at it.” Lesser wasn’t the word he would pick. Baser. Baser instincts. He distracted himself by going back to the stairs, “What’s up there?”

“That’s where I live.” She considered him thoughtfully, looking for the shot. “Lean on the column with your back against.” He did and she nodded, “Good.”

“That’s a hell of a lot of stairs.”

She put her fingers on his face, “Down and to the side, but look up toward the camera.” The camera clicked. “Don’t like stairs?”

“Na, they’re alright. Not sure they wouldn’t use up all my stamina.” Charlotte was squatting in front of him, shooting from below. She peeked out from behind the camera, letting her eyes drift over him. He felt uncharacteristically self-conscious, “What?”

“Just taking in the measure of the man.” She shrugged and pursed her lips with a nod.

Oscar threw back his head laughing, “Oh the comments I could make.”

Charlotte joined in his laughter, chastising him, “Professional, Mr. Isaac.”

This banter had made his day. He scrunched up his face, “I’ll behave.”

“I doubt that.”

She was right. “You’re the tiniest photographer I’ve ever worked with.”

“And you’re the shortest fighter pilot I’ve had for a subject.” 

“Touche’.” He noticed that she always moved the camera away when she joined in flirtatious conversation.

All too soon Charlotte looked at Amy, “I think that will do.”

Amy nodded, “Looked good. Great job both of you.”

This was when it hit Oscar that since leaving the dressing room he hadn’t uttered a word to the one doing the interview. Ooops. “Did you get what you need, Amy? I was having so much fun over here I neglected you.”

“A few more questions. Do you have time for a coffee downstairs?”

“Absolutely. I’ll change.” He jogged to the dressing room and switched back into his own shirt. The two women were huddled around a computer monitor when he came back. “How’s it look?”

“Great. I’m going to do some adjustments before Amy gets them.”

“Send me copies too.” He looked at the desk, “Paper?” She handed him a stack of post its and he plucked a pen from the cup. “Here’s my email address.” He pulled his hand back then extended it again with a wink, “I think I can trust you.” 

Charlotte looked at the pad before putting it back on the desk, “This has been fun. Thank you.”

“No, thank you ladies. I’ve enjoyed myself.” Especially the part where you unbuttoned my jeans. Censored. “We’ll have to do it again some time.” So I can unbutton yours. Censored part two.

Amy put her hand on his arm, “Coffee awaits.”

Oscar smiled and put his hand over hers, “You know how to tempt me.”

“Yes, I do.” 

Oscar didn’t miss Amy cutting her eyes to where what tempted him stood. He knew he was found out. He didn’t care. It wasn’t like he was doing even a slightly good job hiding. Even trying. Still he reigned in his attention, focusing himself on the coffee, and answering any remaining questions for Amy. When conversation lulled he leaned back in the chair, “So when Jeff calls to see how it went and asks you to dinner you’ll say yes, right?”

Amy’s eyes grew wide before she laughed, “He never asked me out. He didn’t have to offer you up. I like him.”

His laughter joined with hers, “What an idiot.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him. He was so pleased that he could help me out.”

Oscar made an X over his heart, “I promise.” His phone went off in his pocket, “It’s like he knows we’re talking about him.” He showed her the text saying “How’d it go?” He sent back for Jeff to meet him at a bar near his place. Drinks were definitely in order. He held out his hand as he stood, “Amy, it was a pleasure. Order the most expensive item on the menu for me.”

Fifteen minutes later Oscar walked into the simply named Bub’s Bar. Small, dark, and feels like home had a lot going for it. Jeff was sitting at a table facing the baseball game. Oscar dropped in a chair and punched him in the arm. Hard. Well deserved.

Jeff rubbed his arm and glared at his friend, “What the fuck?”

Another man joined them, bringing three bottles of beer with him, “What’d he do this time?”

Oscar took a long draw on his beer then shook his head at his friend, “You could have warned me.”

Jeff shifted eyes from Oscar to the other man, “Alex, do you know what he’s talking about?”

Alex shook his head while he drank, “Nope.” He looked at Oscar with raised eyebrows.

“Did something go wrong with the interview? Amy.” Jeff’s shoulders dropped, “Please don’t tell me you hit on my Amy.”

“No, you dumbass. You could have warned me about the photographer. The very very beautiful photographer.”

Jeff’s eyebrows pulled down in confusion then his eyes and mouth opened, “Oh . . . Charlotte? I didn’t know you were doing photos.”

Simultaneously Jeff and Alex hissed in a breath with grimaces on their face. Alex shook his head, “Charlotte shot you.”

Oscar’s features fell, “She hates actors doesn’t she?”

The other two looked at each other then back to their friend, “Not that I’m aware of, but she has a strict no dating her clients rule.”

“That’s a stupid rule.” Oscar crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

Jeff snorted a laugh, “I’m sure from your side it is.”

“Why’s that a rule?”

“No idea.” Alex shrugged, “She dates, just not anyone she’s worked with.”

Oscar did a quick run through of the afternoon. Sure, the flirting could have been a device to make him relax. Her touch had never strayed from professional. Still, there was something in the way she looked at him, in her smile that told him she was attracted to him despite her rule. He took another drink of his beer. Well, I don’t accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're new to me . . . big fan of anticipation, romance, and the slow burn that explodes.

Life got busy for Oscar. He didn’t forget the beautiful photographer, but he lacked the time and location to do anything. Movies in several stages of completion had him bouncing around the world doing press, making appearances, and luckily shooting. It was a tie between weeks on set and time off for what he enjoyed most. He didn’t mind the press, but rarely were any questions anything that required much thought. Even in the worst situation he did what he could to make it interesting and help out a less than competent interviewer. Coworkers said he had infinite patience. He didn’t agree. He just believed in making the best of any situation and being pissy about a crappy interview wasn’t going to make it go better. Or faster. If nothing else he tried to keep himself amused.

Today. Today was going to be a good day. Today was going to keep him amused. Today he was going to see Charlotte. Well, Charlotte was going to take the pictures for a magazine spread he’d agreed to do. Oscar was in a good mood. The only contact he’d had with her since the shoot for Amy was them exchanging a few emails when she sent him copies of the pictures. Amy’s interview had been published and the pictures circulated the internet. The one with his shirt and jeans unbuttoned was a fan favorite. The dark sexual predator look in his eyes had captured perfectly what he’d been feeling. Undone by her hands.

The magazine shoot was taking place in a corporate condo overlooking Central Park. Spring had arrived in full force with trees getting their leaves and flowers in various stages of bloom. Oscar walked into the building admiring the view. The first person he saw was the stylist, “Tanya, hey, good to see you again.” He held out his hand for hers.

“Hi Oscar, you too.” 

People moved busily around the condo. Oscar stood next to Tanya, “Very different than last time.”

“Yeah.” She led him toward a room, “We’ve got make up and clothes set up in here. The magazine sent over a rack. Once make up is done I’ll get you dressed.”

“Where’s Charlotte?” He hoped the cringe was only internal. That didn’t sound desperate at all.

“She’s setting up in the other bedroom. I’ll let her know you’re here.” 

The slight smiled let Oscar know his smoothness had been detected. Detected as non-existent. He felt like a teenage boy waiting for his crush to come into class. Absolutely ridiculous. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a crush. Especially a crush on someone he’d been told he had no chance with. That stupid rule. He was rolling his eyes when he heard her laugh, “What are you thinking about?”

“Um, how embarrassing it would be to be caught having an internal conversation.” 

“Good to have that out of the way then?” She scooted onto the bed that was across from the makeup chair and sat with her legs crisscross. Her hair was pulled up again, which made him need to know how long it was. She wore yoga pants and a scoop necked graphic tee with the words “Who talks first? You talk first, I talk first.”

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head toward her, “Nice shirt.”

She pulled the bottom hem away from her body and looked down at the words, “I wore it just for you.” 

“I talked first.” He replied with a smirk.

“I imagine that’s often the case, Oscar.” His pulse kicked up with the light teasing. Her face changed into what he already recognized as work mode, “Thank you for requesting me for this shoot. I appreciate it.”

He shook his head, “I know you don’t need the work, but given the content they asked my people if I had a photographer I’d be comfortable working with. I enjoyed working with you.”

It looked like her cheeks flushed just a bit. “I don’t imagine your shy about your naked bum.” He squinted his eyes and shook head. “They sent over a basic shot list, but I’ll play with that. The title is truly cringe worthy.”

“What? You don’t like Oscar Isaac Awakens? That’s pretty funny coming from a woman wearing a quote from Poe on her shirt.”

“I wear this shirt satirically.” She unfolded her legs and stood. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom for the first set.”

“Be right there.” He really didn’t register anything past the first six words. She was just as lovely as he remembered. The fun banter was too. He wondered which he’d see more off today. Today wasn’t a favor for friend, so he anticipated more work more than fun. Then it hit him that the banter may be work too. Keeping her subject at ease. Subject. Horrid word.

Tanya got him dressed for the first set and sent him into the bedroom. Dressed meant a robe. A very nice fluffy white robe, but still just a robe. He sat on the bed while Charlotte got her camera, “I internet stalked you.”

She looked up from adjusting the settings, “Did you? What did you find?”

“Not a damned thing.” He leaned back on his hands, “I know more than the internet.”

“What do you know?” Her smile showed amusement, not anger.

“I know that you like tea, Duran Duran, and you work bare foot.” He bobbed his head emphatically. “I was trying to find out why.”

“That’s easy. I was raised in London, so I drink tea. My mother loved Duran Duran. Listening reminds me of her.”

His eyes grew wide. Please, no. “Has she passed?”

“No, just a fond memory. And I don’t like shoes.”

Oscar looked at her feet. “You have tiny feet.”

Charlotte walked toward him, “I wouldn’t talk about things being tiny with you about to be naked.”

He snorted a laugh, “Touche’ again.” She seemed to win anything having to do with size comparisons. He could tell she was ready to get started, “How do you want me?”

“On the bed. Tiny side down.” She looked to the few people in the room. “Let’s clear the room until he’s situated.” 

“No need.” He tossed the robe on the floor in front of her, “Cock sock covers the good parts.” He wasn’t sure which he liked more, that she’d looked after his modestly or the way her mouth fell open when he dropped the robe.

It took about three hours to fill in all the tick marks on the photo sheet. Oscar started off lying in bed on his stomach with a sheet partly covering his ass. He went from asleep to groggily awake to sitting up with one leg out from under the sheet. From there they moved to the kitchen where he made coffee and ate a donut. And a donut. And another donut. Sitting in his boxers using a remote to flip channels was up next. Then he got dressed. Pictures being taken through the whole process. He pulled his jeans up no less than half a dozen times. His shirt took half that. He wondered if this was because Charlotte enjoyed the view of his ass sliding into the fabric. It was best he not dwell on her thinking about his ass too long or then he’d think of hers. 

Her naked in bed with her ass peeking out. Or her yoga pants sliding down her legs. Me pulling her shirt over her head. 

“Oscar.” Charlotte’s voice was sharp.

“What, sorry, I drifted away.”

“I could tell. We’re done in here. Just the shower left.”

“Good, I’m feeling dirty.” His eyes lingered on her as he walked away.

When the shot was finished Charlotte left him to get dressed. He found her in the bedroom where they’d started. When she heard him she stopped what she was doing to face him. She rested her butt on the dresser, “Good shoot. I wish everyone was as easy as you.”

“You kept it fun.” Time to go for it. “How about we continue over drinks somewhere?”

“I’m sorry, Oscar.”

“Yeah, Jeff told me you have a rule. I think that’s a stupid rule.” He’d interrupted her before she could say the words he didn’t want to hear.

She laughed, “A stupid rule?”

“Yep.” He leaned his hip beside her, keeping his body perpendicular to hers.

She tilted her head and considered him, “Just for fun what would your next move be to convince me?”

Oscar raised his eyebrows and nodded, lips pursed. This will be interesting. “I’d tell you I understand that flirting doesn’t have to mean anything and is a great way to get someone to relax. I’d also tell you that I don’t for one second believe your flirting is purely professional. Mine isn’t. I can tell when a woman finds me attractive.” He could read her expression, thinking him cocky. “I would prove this point by keeping your attention on what I was saying, on my face while doing something that you would notice if you weren’t focused on me. Like playing with the hem of your shirt. If you really weren’t attracted to me you’d notice before I was able to touch your skin.”

Charlotte gasped at the feel of his fingers right above the waistband of her yoga pants. But she didn’t move away.

“I think I proved my point.” He leaned in closer, almost like he was going to kiss her, but shifted to her ear at the last second. “How about that drink?”

She laid her cheek against his. Oscar’s eyes closed and he felt his jaw clench. Her words were soft, “The answer is still no.”

Tanya walked in, “Hey, we’ve got everything wrapped out here.”

“Great.” She moved away, her lips parted and her eyes dilated, confirming what he already knew. “I just need to grab my bag.” She pushed away from the dresser and picked up the bag on the floor, “We done here, Oscar?”

“Not even close, Charlotte.”

Later that night Jeff slid onto the barstool beside his friend, “Long day.”

Oscar smiled, “Long. Hard. Frustrating.”

Jeff put his arm around Oscar’s shoulders, “I told you she doesn’t go out with her clients.” 

“Haven’t you ever met someone you felt like you were supposed to know? Some part of you drawn to some part of them that defies reason.” That was the best he could put it into words. It was beyond thinking she was beautiful, beyond enjoying the flirting, and beyond wanting her. The more he was near her the more he wanted to know her. No, the more he needed to know her. That same part of him knew she felt it too. If that wasn’t there he could let it go. He was not completely unaware of how idealistic and romantic he sounded. How close he was to saying things about sparks, and chemistry, and magic, and destiny. Things he wasn’t sure he believed in. Belief or not, he felt. 

Jeff drank his beer, “Amy.” He nodded, “That’s what I felt with Amy.” He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes as his friend. “The same Amy who will kick me out of her bed if she knew I was doing this.” He pulled a folded sheet of cardstock out of his pocket and held it out. As soon as Oscar reached for it Jeff pulled it back, “You didn’t get this from me.”

Oscar nodded once and took the sheet, opening it. It was as invitation to a gallery opening on Saturday featuring paintings by Leon Masters, light installations by Eric Henry, and photography by Charlotte Roche.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar showed his invitation at the door and handed his jacket off at the check window. He’d stopped just shy of donning a suit for the event. Instead he chose dark grey slacks, a black turtleneck, and a jacket. He’d been to events at other galleries and was confident he was dressed appropriately. A look around the room told him he was correct. The walls were lined with works and there were panels offset throughout showcasing single works. He spotted Charlotte halfway back. She wore a white off the shoulder bandage dress. Cloth strips crossed from her shoulders, over her breasts and around her body. The crossover left a small triangle of bare skin between the lower part of her breasts. The white against her olive skin almost glowed. He couldn’t imagine how anyway paid attention to the art with her in the room. How was every eye not drawn to her when he was having difficulty breathing? He smiled remembering her chastising him the day they met. What had she said? “It’s all art, isn’t it?” Tonight she was too.

He didn’t know what to expect when her eyes met his. The smirk and shake of her head wasn’t even on his list. He shrugged and returned her smirk. Charlotte laid her hand on the arm of the person she was talking to and he could read her lips, “Excuse me for a moment.” Then she was walking toward him. He bit his lower lip to avoid saying “fuck me” out loud. She was nothing but an amalgamation of curves. The curve of her neck, shoulder, the side of her breast, the inward curve of her waist leading to the outward one of her hips, and a smooth wave down the length of her legs. His eyes tracing them was not nearly as satisfying as what his hands would do. For either of them. 

Charlotte put her hand on his bicep, “Hey, Oscar. It’s nice to see you.”

“You too.” He took her in up close. “You are breath taking.”

“Thank you.” She looked toward the bar, “Buy me a drink.”

“You need a rescue.”

“I need a rescue.” She laughed and pulled him along. “I am glad to see you though. How did you know about?”

He went for the noncommittal frown, head wobble, shoulder shrug, “Somewhere.” Should have thought this through more.

“Meaning Jeff.” In this light he could see the flecks of gold sparkling in her green eyes. “You’re a terrible liar. Good actor, but terrible liar. How odd.”

Oscar inclined his head, “Thank you.”

They each ordered a red wine then stepped to the side, looking out on the room. Charlotte turned to face him, her back to the room, “Can you keep a secret?” She didn’t wait for his answer. “These things make me so uncomfortable. I despise being on display.”

“Then why do an exhibit?”

“I love telling stories with a picture and making people feel. I like hearing reaction. I’d just prefer to be skulking along the edges.”

Oscar understood, “Press isn’t my favorite thing. Part of it.”

“Exactly.” She drained her wine quickly and signaled for another.

“Are you drunk?”

Charlotte laughed, “Not nearly enough.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a well dressed man waving his hands, “Oh Charlotte, there you are! I’d like you to meet . . .” Words trailed off as recognition dawned. “Poe.”

Oscar held out his hand, “Oscar Isaac. Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m so sorry. Of course you’re not Poe. Jaxson Godfrey.” He glared at Charlotte, “Charlotte didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“She didn’t know.” He could see her snickering outside the man’s vision as he was focused on him. Well, Poe.

“I love surprises. So you’re an actor, musician, and a patron of art. How well rounded.”

He laughed, the other man not perceptive enough to notice the lack of sincerity, “Well, it’s really all art, isn’t it?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pretended to stick her finger down her throat, gagging. 

Jaxson made a tutting noise before releasing a heavy breath, “Smart too.”

“You wanted me to meet someone?” Charlotte brought the attention back to herself, rescuing Oscar.

Jaxson looked at her, “Yes.” He glanced at Oscar then back to her, “Sorry, yes.” It was Oscar’s turn to smile in amusement. “A couple bought a print and would like to meet you.” With that he took her arm, leading her away.

She grimaced over her shoulder and waved.

It hit him that she thought he was leaving. There would need to be some sort of natural disaster for that to happen. He wandered around looking at her works and those of the other artists. A few times he signed his autograph on a program, but quickly excused himself. This wasn’t his event and he didn’t want to take away from the artists. It was their night. His eyes didn’t follow Charlotte around the room, but he was always aware of her. The conversation they’d begun, short as it was, was the first where they weren’t working. She still was. It was different. She wasn’t the photographer and he the subject. She wasn’t required to be nice or try to make him comfortable. He smiled thinking how she’d joked and confided in him. 

Charlotte caught up with him near an abstract painting. She stood beside and looked at the painting, “What do you think?”

“I told you, I don’t know art. I don’t have the language.”

She bumped him with her elbow, “I don’t have the language for music or acting, but I know what I like. Do you like this?” She nodded toward the abstract painting of which they stood in front.

He cut his eyes to her with a slight laugh, “I don’t like this.”

“Me either.” 

“I do like yours.”

“Which is your favorite?”

He nodded to the side and headed that direction. He stopped in front of a landscape, “This.”

“Why?” She smiled, “Don’t think art, think what you like.” She pulled her hair over one shoulder.

He moved to stand behind her, seeing the photo from her vantage, and affording himself a view of her bared neck and shoulder. “The grass is lush and green. The flowers look . . . happy. Then there’s a ruined castle. But even it looks beautiful. The way the sun is hitting it.”

She looked over her shoulder, their faces inches apart. “Thank you.” She looked back at the photo. “There’s a painting, The Abbey at the Oakwood. It’s a monk’s funeral precession going into a ruined church facade. It’s dark and dreary, but in historical context it was an optimistic painting. I love it and this reminded me of, but in complete opposite in terms of light and color.”

When did talking about something I’ve never heard of become so damned sexy? “You’ll have to show me the painting sometime.” He watched her nod, still facing away from him. The feel of the air around them had shifted. Heavier. “I wondered what your hair would look like down.” Their previous meetings it had been in a messy pile. Tonight it was in long sleek waves and reached half way down her back. 

Running her fingers through the strands she spoke, “It’s in my way when I shoot.”

Oscar was close enough that he could feel her body heat. Smell her cologne. Sweet yet sensual. Almost taste the skin of her shoulder. He inclined his head to get more. Everything. There was no way she couldn’t feel his breath. Her slight shuddering breath confirmed. She knows I’m here. It took all his self control to not brush his lips against her. He wanted to. Badly.

It seemed they’d been standing frozen for minutes when Charlotte turned, “What’s next for you?” He had not failed to notice that she kept her body deep into his personal space.

“Excuse me?” There were so many ways to answer that question.

“Filming, premiere, vacation?” Her smiled let him know she was aware that his brain was a bit scrambled. Her eyes told him she liked it.

“Oh, work.” He smirked, wanting to keep being just a man at her show and not someone she’d photograph. “Some comic book thing out soon, so I’ll be making the press rounds. Then I’ve got a bit part on this space movie.”

She wiggled her eyebrows, “I bet Jaxson doesn’t think it’s so bit.”

“I doubt that he does.” Someone else called her name. “This is a horrible place for a conversation.” He glanced down where she touched his arm as she turned toward the voice.

A crowd of people were making their way toward them. In the group Oscar recognized Amy, Tanya, and Jeff. Friends. Amy’s face held surprise before she turned her attention to her friend. “There’s just as many here as when we left.” She hugged Charlotte and said something Oscar couldn’t hear.

Jeff’s mouth was quirked and his eyes alight with amusement. He held out his hand, “My friend Oscar. How unexpected.”

Charlotte, released from the hug, snickered. “He’s a worse liar than you.” 

The group talked animatedly until Jaxson demanded everyone’s attention and invited the artist’s to the front. One of the group spoke to her, “Get this done so we can start the party.”

She nodded her head and looked at Oscar, “You should come with us.”

Each of the artists took it in turn to say thank you to those who’d attended. Jaxson noted that several people had bought work from an artist other than the one who’d drawn them. He also reminded them that the gallery would be open tomorrow. Only because of Charlotte’s admission did he read her keeping her head and eyes down while fidgeting with her fingers as discomfort. To everyone else she looked shy, even humble. She glanced up from under her lashes when each of her fellow artists spoke. Before Jaxson introduced her she turned her eyes to him. He hadn’t taken his off her and their eyes caught. He raised his eyebrows once, his hand covering his smile. He swore he could hear her sigh when she closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Jeff grabbed his elbow, “Come on, lover boy.” He pulled him toward the door. 

Oscar picked up his jacket while Charlotte made her way toward them. She led the way out the door, “We’re going a few blocks?”

“Can your feet handle that far? Never seen you in shoes before.”

“If not I’ll ride you piggie back.”

He narrowed his eyes with a pained expression, “Don’t tease me.”

“You’re a dirty flirt.”

“You started it.”

Amy and Tanya caught up and hooked Charlotte’s arms, pulling away to be in front. Oscar turned his head to the side in appreciation of her walking away. He waved his fingers at Tanya when she turned her head to see if he was looking. He had no issue with being caught. He wasn’t trying to hide his interest. Jeff appeared at his side, “Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance, can have any woman he wants. So why does Oscar choose one he can’t have?”

He pulled his attention away from the ladies in front of him, “Because I don’t believe I can’t have her.”

“You’re not the first to try, you know.”

Oscar winced and shuddered. This was not because it crushed his plans, but because he didn’t want to think of someone else trying. What did that even mean? Had this mysterious man flirted with her? Did she flirt back like she did with him? Had he gotten too close? Touched her? Sent flowers? Did he not understand she had a rule? He spluttered a laugh, “I don’t want to hear that!”

Jeff laughed with him, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m rooting for you. You’re a nice guy. She’s a nice girl. You could both do much worse.”

“Well, that’s a glowing recommendation if I’ve ever heard one.”

“What?” Jeff held up his hands in surrender, “I said you’re both nice. If I said you were both hot as fuck would it make it better?”

Oscar’s eyebrows drew in tight with his frown, “I don’t think so.”

Jeff ran a few steps to open the door for the ladies. He shrugged, “Oh well, I tried.” He looked at the women, “After you, beautiful ladies.” He winked at Oscar as he walked inside, “You too, handsome.”

Oscar followed the ladies, letting them take their seats around the rectangular table. The chair next to Charlotte was empty. He didn’t take it. Instead he walked to the other side of the table, taking the chair across but one down from her. If she was in a conversation with to people to her right she’d be facing him, and if she was attending to something to the left he could look at her. And I really like looking at her. There were only two chairs to her right so he was anticipating a long period of looking. 

Thirty minutes later Oscar knew several things about Charlotte. She had good taste in wine and her hands, her light pink fingernails, held the glass gracefully. She ate actually food. A multitude of appetizers were brought to the table, she didn’t decline in preference of a salad (like Amy did), and she had what might be considered an unnatural love of sour cream. At a minimum an unnatural volume of it on a potato skin. When she was listening intently she tilted her head in and down, just barely, nodding and saying things to encourage continuation. Her interest was conveyed easily. But when she talked she spoke in head bobs and making faces. The more she drank the more she talked with her hands and more she used the words “fuck” and “arse”. Her British accent thickened as well. Her smile was easy and her laugh was ridiculously loud. Wonder what she’s like drunk on beer, or better yet . . . tequila.

Oscar spent more time listening that talking. He wasn’t one to feel uncomfortable in a group he didn’t know. After some listening he could find ways to join in and before long no one seemed to realized he was a newcomer to the group. He liked that they didn’t focus on him or treat him differently. There was a scene in “Notting Hill” where Julia Roberts went to a birthday party and everyone ignored “who” she was until when it was brought up it was almost an inside joke. This felt like that. He was joking, laughing, and sharing his own stories like he’d know them longer than an hour. Jeff was a comfortable way in. A friend who treated him like a normal person eased the way for everyone else. Dessert was on the table before Ryan leaned in at the other end of the table to ask, “So, Oscar, anything you working on right now that we might be interested in? I really like sci-fi. Anything like that in the future?”

He looked at Charlotte, enjoying the sparkle of laughter in her eyes, “I’m doing some low budget space movie I’m sure no anyone will see.”

Charlotte laughed and looked down to Ryan, “He’s just got a bit part. No one important or really functional in any way.” 

When she looked back at him he felt his pulse race. She’d joined the present conversation to their one in the past. It was ridiculous. The thrill he felt with her recognition, her referencing their interaction. He felt like high school when you’re looking for clues if the girl you like likes you. Maybe he should ask Jeff to ask her or maybe pass her a note saying “Do you like me?” and the words “yes / no” with instructions for her to circle her answer and give it back to him before fifth period.

The woman sitting next to him, Jessica, added, “I’ve seen the trailer for X-men. Can’t even really tell it’s you?”

“That’s a shame.” Tanya turned red, realizing what she’d said.

Oscar smiled at her, “I’m very . . . gray blue.” He had a bit more freedom with the release being soon and multiple trailers online. He told a few stories on his co-stars and bloopers of his own before the conversation shifted back to someone else. 

It was well past midnight when people started leaving. Once the first ones were gone it didn’t take long for it to be down to Charlotte, Jeff, Amy, and Oscar. Jeff scooted out his chair, “Come on, Amy. I’m tired and I need to do dirty things to you.”

Amy laughed and stood up, tugging at Charlotte’s arm, “Come on, we’ll drop you.”

Jeff wrapped around her from behind and chewed on her neck, “Oscar can get her home.”

Oscar owed Jeff a beer. Or whatever else he wanted. “I will see her home safe.”

Charlotte stood up and hugged her friend, “Go, it’s very late and I will be fine.” She put her hand on Jeff’s chest and stretched up to kiss his cheek, “Thank you both for being here. I love you.”

Amy was being drug away when she said, “Love you back, Char.”

Oscar waved at the pair and walked around to Charlotte’s side of the table, “Char, huh?”

“I call her Mimi most of the time. What do your friends call you?”

“Does asshole count?” Self-depreciating humor was one of his specialties.

“As a term of endearment or a character reference?”

He hummed thoughtfully, “Not sure.” He held the door open then looked both ways, “How far to your studio?”

She pointed to the left, “Four blocks straight then two over. You up for a walk?”

“Absolutely.” Even more so when she hooked her arm through his. He slipped his hands in his pants pockets, pulling her arm against his side. “I had good time tonight. Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked at him as if she was considering a question. He imitated her stare and she laughed, “Did it bother you when they asked about the movie?”

He shook his head with a frown, “Not at all. It was part of the conversation, not THE conversation.”

“Other celebrities I’ve shot say it’s odd meeting new people or out with a new group because you’re never sure if they’re going to go star struck or be able to interact with them as a person. Several have said that’s why most of their new friends are in the business and makes their pre-celebrity friends that much more valuable. They help keep them grounded.”

“I’d agree. You get in trouble if you start believing your own PR, forgetting that fan opinions are biased, and surround yourself with yes men. Just look at the Biebs.” He actually managed to say the last bit with a straight face. “Nights like tonight are good.”

She squeezed his arm, “I’m glad.” They replayed parts of the night and she filled him in on the back stories. The walk was going by too fast for his liking. She looked up at the sky and searched around. He followed the direction and found the moon. “It will be a full moon soon. I love a full moon. Especially out on a beach. There’s some about the moon on the waves. I must have hundreds of pictures.”

They were in front of her building. He looked up to where the lights shone through the windows of her studio. “Can you get up there safely?” Her forehead creased and she looked at him. He wasn’t sure what that look was about and wondered if she’d tell him. “What is that look for?”

“Trying to figure you out.”

He laughed and jerked his head to the side. He took the hand that was looped through his arm and moved to where they were facing, “Rules have a purpose. They’re there for a reason. I respect that. And as much I would love for you to break your rule I won’t let you unless you’re completely sober. Wouldn’t want you to regret it the next day.” He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, “I don’t want to be on anyone’s list of regrets. So goodnight, beautiful girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of back story . . .

Since truly time off was scarce Oscar liked to make the most of what he had. There were locally owned businesses around Brooklyn that he liked to wander in. He was browsing in a music store when he noticed a flyer for a show. That gave him an idea. He pulled out his phone and sent Charlotte an email with a link to a YouTube video and a subject line of “Watch me”.

He was having lunch when her reply came. “I was a bit frightened you’d sent something obscene. I love that song.”

Oscar sent back, “Please, call me when you have a minute.” and included his phone number. He was pleasantly surprised when she called immediately. “I guess you’re not busy this morning.”

“Not at all. I scheduled the morning off in case of late night or a hangover.”

He cringed, “And how’s that working out?”

“Barely a headache, but having a lie in was good. I would have replied to your email sooner, but I fell in the rabbit hole listening to some of his other songs. Friend of yours?”

“Yeah, I was in a record store and saw a flyer. He’s playing an acoustic set Thursday at Rockwood. Would you like to go?” He held his breath.

Her answer came quickly and she sounded excited, “I would. Love concerts. Love discovering new music.” She drew out the word love like she was savoring it. 

Oscar’s convincing argument wasn’t needed. He smiled and went on, “Dinner before? I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“That sounds good.”

With that out of the way Oscar asked about her plans for the day and told her what he was up to. He wasn’t going to push his luck and kept the call short. “I don’t want to keep you. I’m sure you’ve got work to get to. So I’ll see you Thursday night.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” She sounded almost confused by her own words.

“Thanks for saying yes.” 

~*~*~*~

What the fuck is this about? 

Oscar felt an attack of nervousness while he was getting ready on Thursday. Where he’d been so sure that she was feeling the same attraction he was, now he doubted everything. He questioned if his flirting had been too much and jumped over the line to creepy. Had he read her wrong, seeing what he wanted? Was he being a complete cocky asshole by wanting her to break her own rule? On some level she was already breaking it by accepting his invitation. Had he just worn her down with his persistence? He shivered at the thought. He considered himself a nice guy. No, not always, but in general. A quick check of his motives found nothing he was ashamed of. He knew men who would take her rule as a challenge, work their way in, fuck her, then leave feeling very self satisfied and never to be seen again. That wasn’t him. He wasn’t good enough at deluding himself to believe wanting to take her to bed wasn’t there, but it wasn’t the goal or some prize to be won. If he wanted to get laid he could easily accomplish that. He also realized that he didn’t know her well enough to know if he wanted anything more than to get to know her. He was neither actively searching for a relationship, nor avoiding one.

That’s the point of dating, isn’t it? Getting to know someone to see if you want more?

This whole motive checking, questioning, anxiety thing was unwelcome. Although, on some level he was glad he had the self awareness to think about what he doing and check himself. He’d met celebrities who’d lost that ability. 

Rockwood had three stages and his friend, Eric, was playing the mid-sized one. The hall’s atmosphere was casual and low key. It was set up for live music. Most shows were free, so wandering between the stages was a great way to hear new music. Eric was in the middle between nobody and something bigger. His show tonight had a five-dollar cover and sold out in under a day. When he’d called Eric they’d talked only briefly. Eric would have a table reserved for them. Both men were excited to see each other and catch up.

Oscar stood in front of his closet in his boxer briefs. Should have told her dress casual. He pulled on a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt, and a worn pair of boots. When the cab was a few blocks away he called, remembering Amy had used a key code to get the elevator to the studio. She picked up quickly and told him she’d meet him downstairs. Telling the cab to wait, he ducked inside. Charlotte was walking off the elevator before he was halfway there. She laughed as she got to him, “Did we coordinate our clothes and I don’t remember?” She wore black jeans, a light purple shirt, and a pair of boots with more scuff marks than his own.

“What else do you wear to a live music joint?” He held the door open for her, “Are you a picky eater?”

Charlotte waved off the question, “I’ll eat just about anything. Not a fan of barely dead food.”

“No, no, nothing that’s still moving.” They climbed in the cab and he gave the driver the address of his favorite hole in wall. “Very laid back and great food. Mostly Latin American.”

“Sound delicious.”

“My mom’s a great cook. This place is reminds me of her cooking. Not as good, but close.” The trip to the restaurant was spent with him describing his favorite recipes and associated memories from home. “I was always getting my hands smacked for sticking my fingers in things.”

“I think I read something about you having a bad habit of putting your hands where they didn’t belong.”

His eyes went wide, “Did you google me?”

She didn’t miss a step, “Absolutely. If I’m shooting someone and can find other pictures that’s a bonus. I can get a feel for what works and what doesn’t. Lighting, best features, what to emphasize, what they can portray. I’ll watch videos or read interviews to see how to relate to them. Some people have a sense of humor and like to have fun and others are all business. I know interviews aren’t the real person, but rarely is the one I shoot either.”

“Our jobs are similar.”

Charlotte laughed, “Not even remotely.”

Oscar snickered, “In research. You like to get to know your client, make them look their best, and how to interact with them. I do the same with characters. I get into their mind. Under their skin.”

“A’right.” She pursed her lips and looked to the side, “I’ll agree to that. I try to draw my clients out and you draw out your characters.” She looked like she was considering more, so he waited. “I talk to inanimate objects when I shoot them. And outside. I talk to leaves and flowers. Buildings. I bitch at the sun a lot, because he never does what I need him to do.”

“Damned man.” He looked out the front window of the cab, “We’re here.” 

Barely inside the door a man came up to them and flung his arms around Oscar. “It’s been too long.”

Oscar winked at Charlotte, “I know. I’ve missed this place.” The man pulled away, glanced at Charlotte, then back to Oscar. “Paz, this is Charlotte. Charlotte . .. Paz.”

Paz took Charlotte’s hand and kissed it, “Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

Oscar cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at his friend, “Enough of that.” He took her hand out of Paz’s and followed him to a table. Charlotte’s hand was smaller than his and felt soft and warm.

“Beers?”

Oscar looked to Charlotte, who nodded, “Great, thanks Paz.” He scooted Charlotte’s chair in before heading to the other side of the table. “He’s trouble. Believe nothing he says.”

“I heard that.” Paz yelled from near the bar. 

A sheepish grin formed on Oscar’s face, “Ooops.”

Paz brought menus with their beers, “I know what he wants, what would you like?” He glared at Oscar and smiled at Charlotte.

She smiled at their comradery, “I’ll eat anything. You order.” 

Oscar screwed up his face and rubbed his chin, “Hmmm.”

Paz walked away, “I’ll just bring plates with all his favorites for you two to fight over.”

“Perfect.” Oscar yelled then took a drink of his beer, “So you know my basic background.”

“Very basic. I didn’t go full stalker and root around for your parents and sibling’s names. I know you have them. Born in Guatemala, raised in Miami. Mischievous school boy. Punk bands. No sex, drugs, or drinking. Julliard.” She took a drink of her beer, “All that in one fact filled article.”

“That’s pretty stalker.” Oscar scrunched up his nose. He didn’t care. He had, after all, tried to find out about her. 

She pointed at him, “Pot” then at herself, “Kettle.”

“This is true. Parents Maria and Oscar. Older sister Nicole and younger brother Mike. And . . . .since you were the more successful stalker you’ll have to tell me about you.” He leaned back in his chair with his bottle of beer.

She paused for a long moment, “I have a strange family.”

He pointed at himself, “I got kicked out of school and failed gym. Keep going.”

“My parents were born in Greece. Their families moved to Nottingham and they met there. Momma was thirteen and daddy was fourteen when they started dating. Things were a bit more serious than momma’s parents liked and they moved to London.”

“Fuck, that’s kinda drastic,” he blurted out. He’d wanted to jump in earlier and ask if she’d been to Greece and did she speak the language, but kept his mouth shut. Moving to separate two teenagers warranted a comment.

She laughed, “A bit. They wrote each all the time. They’d lie to their parents and take the train to meet in the middle. She’d say she was staying with a friend and meet him for the weekend. They’d camp somewhere just to be together. Terribly romantic. Daddy came to London for University and they picked up where they’d left off. It had only been about a year and they’d never really stopped anyway. My grandparents had purchased a small hotel in London, so leaving wasn’t so easy. The hotel did give mom and dad plenty of places of play. If you know what I mean” She waggled her eyebrows, smiling at Oscar’s hissing breath and grimace. “Momma had just turned seventeen when my brother Mathew was born.”

Oscar was fascinated by her storytelling. Her facial expressions and the way she talked with her hands gave life to the words. Her light tone and constant smile gave him permission to laugh, “Parental disapproval rarely turns out as planned. Look at Romeo and Juliet.”

Charlotte shook her head, “Not at all. Then right before momma turned eighteen I was born. I was about five weeks early.”

His face registered surprise before he started laughing. He sprang up where he was leaning over the table and laid his hand over hers, “Stop!” He shook his head, “This isn’t funny, but the way you’re telling this is killing me.” 

She smirked, “I’m sure it was quite tragic at the time, but now it’s pretty hilarious. I warned you we were strange.” 

“I expected some crazy cousin who lived in the basement, but you didn’t know and thought was a ghost.”

“That’s later.” She started to go on, but was interrupted by their food. “Wow, that’s smells delicious and looks amazing.”

Paz beamed, “I hope you enjoy.” 

Her story was put on hold while they ate. Oscar explained what anything she didn’t know was and they dug in. The faces she made when she got something she really liked looked like sex and she’d moan her approval. Several times he made the same noises. They tasted, talked, and compared until all the plates were empty. Culturally speaking he didn’t pretend to represent anything but himself, but this food meant family to him. “Ok, get back to your story, because I have questions. Important questions, but you might cover them.”

“Important questions.”

He nodded, “Like can you make baklava?”

“I can,” her eyes were wide. “Sometimes it’s amazing and sometimes complete crap.”

“Cool. So you were born.” He leaned onto his elbows, attentive to her.

“The grands were less than pleased with the situation.” She cringed. “Both sets of parents agreed they needed to finish their education. After I was born they kinda gave up and daddy moved into the family rooms at the hotel. Granny would help take care of us when they were both in class. Dad loved living at the hotel and ended up in hotel management. When we were five and mom had her degree the grandparents handed over the hotel to them and went back to Greece and bought a resort. Eventually mom and dad sold the hotel and bought a bigger hotel. We’d go back to Greece for holidays and summer break.”

“I filmed in Greece. It was absolutely beautiful. I loved it there. The economy though..”

“That’s very scary, but the resort is fine. We’re always booked up..” She jumped back into the story. “At sixteen Matt and I became a handful.”

Oscar nearly spit out the beer he’d just drank, “I’m afraid again.”

Charlotte laughed, “We spent a bit too much time partying. Matt stole a master key and we’d find an empty room, or rooms, and throw fantastic parties. Very careful to be away from paying guests. Not to be polite, but so our party didn’t get crashed.”

“Well, of course.” He could only imagine the trouble teenagers with access to hotel rooms could get into. “I’m guessing no drinking, drugs, and sex weren’t your teenage years.”

She pulled down her eyebrows with a frown, “No. Matt tried to be older brother protective, but drunk and horny usually won out over taking care of the little sister. Also when I was sixteen my twin sisters Isabella and Antonia, Bella and Toni, appeared. Less than a year later we got Nate”

Oscar closed his eyes and shook his head, “Your parents do grouping. Sixteen years is a long age gap.”

“Very. After that my grandmother got sick and momma went back and forth to Greece. I’d help out and keep the babies. Once Matt and I finished out A levels we all moved to Greece. The plan was for us to learn the family business, which Matt did. I hated. I much preferred to lay on the beach by day and party by night. Photography had always been a hobby and on a lark I applied to schools in London. I didn’t know if that’s what I wanted to do, but I knew I couldn’t stay in Greece. I got accepted and while I studied I worked as an assistant shooting concerts and events. That was very fun. Then my last year I had the opportunity to study in New York. I’ve been here since.” She held her hands out at shoulder height, “Ta da.” She huffed out a breath. “Long story.”

“I enjoyed every word.” He glanced up to the clock, “Shit, we better go.” He stood up and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Charlotte excused herself to the bathroom. Oscar headed to where the bar where the cash register sat. Paz freed himself from a table of customers and came over. Oscar handed him a credit card, “It was delicious as usual.”

“And your lady enjoyed?” Paz gave him a look that asked more than just that question.

Oscar patted his back, “Yes, she did.” He pointed at the older man, “Just because you cook like my mom don’t start the inquisition.”

Paz laughed and handed him back his card.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Rockwood they were lead to a small table near the wall about four tables back from the front. The seating area was full and the standing room at the back was packed. It was always like this when Eric played. The nights when he had his full band with him he filled the large room with his mix of indie rock and pop. Tonight there was a piano, a high stool, and a guitar on stage. If pressed, Oscar would say he preferred the smaller show. The sound was purer and the emotion of his friend’s voice came through. As they’d walked to the table he’d spotted familiar faces, but none of Eric’s family. That meant Eric was restless and itching to get back out on the road. Oscar didn’t know how long it had been, but the two men shared a love for their work. 

Oscar ordered them beers then turned to her, “Pretty much all of his songs are about his wife. They started dating as teenagers and have a couple of kids now. Some are directly their relationship and others just have a tiny piece, but she’s in almost all of them.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.” 

Anything left to say was cut off by whooping and applause. Eric was tall, thin, and dressed in black from head to toe. His coarse black hair was short and stood in disarray, like he’d run his fingers through too many times. He picked up the guitar, threw the strap over his shoulder, and scooted the stool back with his ass. “Great to see everyone tonight. Thanks for coming out.” 

It was three songs before Eric spoke again. Oscar alternated between watching his friend and watching Charlotte. She was enjoying the music. She moved to the beat and was already mouthing parts of the choruses. That made Oscar smile. As far as first dates went he was putting this one in the win column. She liked the food, liked the music, and they’d talked nonstop. 

“Lots of people on dates tonight.” Eric looked over to make eye contact with Oscar. “I like being date music. I really like being sex music. Some think the best is being first song at a wedding. Nope. I’d much rather be about the fucking.” He was tuning his guitar as he spoke. “I don’t know if this is good for fucking, but it is most certainly about fucking.” 

Oscar knew this song well. For him it wasn’t “most certainly about fucking”. Eric sang of touches and kisses and remembering his favorite place to touch a woman. For Oscar is was more desire. Not as simple as fucking. He was in his head and not aware of Charlotte leaning closer until her heard her voice, “Where’s your place?” 

He leaned back and reached his left hand out toward her, stopping before touching her, “May I?” With her slight nod he brushed her hair behind her shoulder. It felt like silk on the back of his fingers and sliding between them. He tilted his head to look behind her. He trailed his fingers down the back of her neck from her hairline, over the curve to shoulder, and across her collar bone. His eyes lingered a moment then moved to her face. She was biting her lip. “Yours?”

Charlotte’s green eyes moved from his then back, one eyebrow raised asking permission. He smiled. She stared behind his ear. Her pinky and ring finger drifting along his jawbone then disappearing as her other fingers followed the tendon down the side of his neck to the bottom of his throat. They skimmed the band of his t-shirt moving away. 

Oscar caught her hand and held it to his lips. Not really a kiss, just touching. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze. The air was charged. He could see her ready to break away and spoke a single word. “Don’t.” She stayed with him. He could hear the song in the background and knew the applause would break the spell. “What happened when you went out with a client?”

She didn’t move her eyes from his, “Bad things.”

“I’m only imagining good ones.” He moved her hand to his chest, “I wanna kiss you.”

“I know.”

The applause started and the pair laughed, the moment gone. Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder, burying her nose against his neck. Oscar’s free hand held her head against him. The smell of her perfume, the touch of her skin, and warmth between them was intoxicating. He lowered his head to kiss the place his fingers had touched earlier. His favorite place. Then he laid his head against hers.

Eric looked over, a smirk on his mouth, “Should have sung another chorus or two.”

Oscar glared at him.

They went back to watching the show and Oscar never gave up her hand. Eric finished the last song, one that Charlotte was sure she’d heard on the radio. “Thanks everyone for being here. Keep an eye out for some news soon. I’m excited.” He looked to Oscar, “Come on.”

Oscar led Charlotte to the stage. Eric reached for her hand and pulled her up, “I’m Eric.”

“Charlotte. This was wonderful. Your songs tell such great stories.”

Eric pulled her into a hug, “Thank you.” He let go of her and hugged Oscar, “So great to see you.” He stood back, “You didn’t tell me you were bringing a date. I had plans out back.”

Oscar’s lips made and “O” then closed. 

Eric did a combination eye roll, close, and shake of his head. He looked at Charlotte, “Do you smoke?” He gave her a look that made it clear what he was talking about.

“Let’s go.” 

“Excellent.” Eric grabbed her hand and headed toward a curtain to the side. “Oscar, grab the guitar. I’ve got the girl.”’ 

Eric led them out the back and into his van. The cargo area was empty and the three climbed in. Oscar was last with the guitar. Before he was situated Eric had lit up. He handed off to Charlotte, “How long have you two been together.”

Oscar answered, “First date.”

Eric choked out, “I’ve hijacked your first date. I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry.”

“Bastard.” Instead of handing off to Eric he went back to Charlotte.

From there the two men started talking. They had much to catch up on and it came out in a blur of words. Both would bring Charlotte into the conversation and would look to her when adding in back story. Oscar hoped that she felt like he had mixed with her friends. The line between laughing at stories and laughing because stoned disappeared. The three leaned back against walls of the van with tears streaming down their faces. Eric grabbed his guitar and played the beginnings of a song.

Charlotte had her legs stretched out and Oscar pushed at her feet with his while talking to Eric, “Know any Duran Duran?”

Charlotte scratched her chin with a single middle finger.

Eric fell over laughing, “You’re first date just keeps getting better and better.”

She poked Oscar in the side punctuating random words, “I’ll have you know I know lots of other music.”

Oscar swatted and jumped away from her poking finger, “Ticklish. Stop.”

She fell back laughing, “Mom loved Duran Duran and that whole 80’s era. Always playing. Duran Duran, INXS, Wham, The Police, Berlin. God, Berlin was amazing sex music.” She didn’t notice the two men giggle. “Culture Club, Adam and the Ants. I swear I was thirteen before I knew that wasn’t current music. That was because everyone in school was in love with the Backstreet Boys. I went from Duran to Duran to Backstreet Boys.”

Oscar started waving his hands in front of himself and shaking his head violently, “You missed an entire genre of music.”

Eric added, “The best.”

She held up a finger to silence them, “No. Once I figured out my mother had tricked us I went back and found Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and the rest. I didn’t miss. I was just late. When I was at university I worked with a photographer who shot at concerts. Watched Pearl Jam from the gutter. Absolutely amazing.” She finished her rant and took a breath, “I’m hungry.”

Eric and Oscar fell over on each other laughing. When the fit subsided they looked at her. She was watching them with annoyance, which only got them laughing again. This time she fell in with them. Oscar was the first to pull it together, “There’s a diner around the corner. Let’s go get food.”

They ate and laughed their way through bacon, hash browns, toast, and more bacon. Charlotte watched as the other two finished off everything on their plates and hers. “Argh, I’m shooting tomorrow.”

Oscar knew things were winding down and had wondered how they’d wrap up, “Let’s get you home.”

She shook her head, “No, no, no. I can get a cab home. You two haven’t seen each other in a while. You stay here and talk.”

This was usually the part of the night where Eric and Oscar would wind up at his place playing guitar and singing until the sun came up. “How about we take you home and then we’ll head off to my place?”

She held out her hand, “Deal.”

Oscar shook it, but didn’t let go, “Deal.”

When they pulled up outside her building Eric looked out the window, “I remember when they gutted this place. You live here?”

Charlotte nodded. Oscar spoke, “Her studio takes up the top two floors. Her place kinda hangs over part of the studio.”

“I’d love to see that.”

“Drop by anytime.” Oscar had gotten out and had his hand out for her. “Lovely meeting you, and again, I loved your music.”

“Anytime.”

“Don’t you two get into too much trouble.”

“Define too much?”

She shook her head with a laugh and took Oscar’s hand. He stopped at the doors and they faced each other. “I’ve had a wonderful time, Oscar. Thank you so much.”

He smiled, “You’re very welcome and thank you for saying yes.” Awkward moment. Sidewalk. Friend in the cab. They both laughed and Charlotte solved the problem by stepping into him and sliding her arms around him, her head on his chest. Oscar held her close and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head, “I’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

“I’ll want to hear all about the rest of your night.” She pushed away and he watched her walk inside. 

Oscar was rubbing his hand along his jaw when he got in the cab. Eric had raised eyebrows. Oscar sat back, “What?”

“I hope you’ve got more weed at your place because you have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

The back story didn’t take long at all. Not like they’d know each other that long. Oscar included the important parts, keeping some of the details for himself. “That brings us to tonight. We had dinner, laughing the whole time, and then you were there for the rest.”

Eric’s face looked like he was thinking very hard. That may have been more due to being stoned than the actual situation. “Maybe her rule is more like a guideline. In a pirate’s code sort of way.”

Oscar fell over on his couch laughing, “But why is the rum gone?” he hung his legs over the arm of the couch, his head half hanging off the seat. 

“Well, it can’t be that strict of a rule. She went on a date with you. Although, I cock blocked what looked to be a good kiss.” He snickered, “If I’d know it was a first date I wouldn’t have done that.”

“You lie.” 

Eric turned where his legs were hanging over the couch back and handed off the joint, “Completely. I’m an old married man. I have to fuck with your love life and live vicariously.”

Oscar closed his eyes, “There’s nothing quite like the feel of something new.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear what Charlotte has to say . . .

Charlotte left a trail of clothes up the stairs to her apartment. She flopped onto her bed in her bra and panties. The gauzy fabric strewn across the ceiling diffused the pastel fairy lights and looked aglow with spots of light. It gave the room a dream like quality. She’d always had a thing for fairy lights. Her dad had let her keep them up after Christmas one year. She couldn’t remember how old she’d been, but she couldn’t have been older than eight or nine. She thought they were like stars and would make wishes every night. Since then she’d always had strands everywhere. When she returned to London for university that was the first thing she’d done when she got her place. And here, this room was her escape. Nothing work was allowed. It was her get away. 

Tonight had been a good night. She’d wondered which flirt version she’d be going out with. From the interviews she’d seen and read she knew that was his way. It had certainly kept her on her toes during their shoots. Flirting was fun and she loved the double entendres. However, that blatant of flirting wasn’t real. Well, not hers . . . not completely. She’d enjoyed the more subtle at her gallery opening. It felt more real. Both of them were in a profession that requiring charming people. Honestly, if he’d kept up the hard sell at her opening she would have lost interest. The flirting had served its purpose to pique interest and she smiled thinking how that had given way to conversation and laughter. 

Tonight had an intensity to it she hadn’t really expected. She closed her eyes and traced over her collarbone where his fingers had been. Behind her eyes she could clearly see his, deep brown and soulful. They slipped between bedroom heavy and playful with the crinkles at the corners when he laughed. Then there was the way he’d looked with her hand pressed to his lips at Eric’s gig. All she could really see were his eyes and the slightest stubble of beard. She’d felt that look all the way to her toes. The tone of his voice when he’d said he’d wanted to kiss her. 

Charlotte jumped out of bed, running into the living room where her laptop sat on the couch. A few clicks of the mouse and she was in the files on her server. Organized files made it easy to find the folder with the shots she’d taken of him. The one she wanted hadn’t made it into the article Amy had done. It felt too personal. She had changed the settings to shoot burst during the last set up. When she was onto something she got into a zone and her vision narrowed to what effect she was trying to achieve. That’s what had happened when she unbuttoned his shirt and jeans. Their conversation had pulled her out of her head, but her camera had stayed on the shot. When she was going through the day’s work those were her favorite. He seemed to move between shy, sexy, and something else. The something else was the one she loved most. She’d instructed him to look down, but shift his eyes to the camera. Out of the series there was one where his mouth was quirked in the perfect smirk and his dark brown eyes were looking right at her. Charlotte’s skin tingled. Her fingers went to the screen and ran over his jaw. 

She could almost feel him.

 

Charlotte woke up the next morning still thinking about the night before. Oscars stories about his family and memories tied to food showed he loved them very much. She imagined he missed them the way she missed hers. Laughing through dinner and then with Eric had felt natural and easy. She’d always thought that seeing people with their friends gave you the best insight into them. They tended to let down their guard and be real. She wanted to see more. He’d made her feel important and cherished. There were specifics, but overall it wasn’t a what he did as much as who he was. While in the shower her attention went to the physicality of him. His eyes. His smile. His laughter. The warmth of his hand holding hers. The way she felt pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her. His lips pressed to her hand. 

It had been a long time since a man had occupied her thoughts. While there had been men and dates and nights, none had made her laugh and feel how she had last night. Charlotte shook him out of her head to gather equipment and a few bottles of water. Her car was packed with anything else she might need. Twenty minutes later she was out in Prospect Park catching the mid-morning light burning through the clouds. She’d lost count of the times she’d been here. It was one of her favorite spots with how it was always changing with the growth cycle and the way the light worked its way into hidden spaces. 

Not a lot of people populated the park on this Friday during the day. Schools were in that space between Spring Break and accountability testing. Field trips were unusual. Charlotte made her way from an almost abandoned section with its overgrowth and crumbling raised beds toward more traditional beauty. She checked the time on her phone and decided that after eleven was acceptable. 

Oscar picked up on the third ring, “Hey, Charlotte.”

She cringed at his gravely cracking voice, “Did I wake you?”

“Nope.” She could hear him rustling around. “Still lying in bed, but been awake for half hour or so. I thought you were shooting today.”

“I am. I’m out in Prospect Park. What are you doing today?”

“Um, nothing until later. My brother has a long layover at JFK and I’m going to go hang out with him.”

“Do you want to come have lunch with me?” She could hear the lilt in her voice and the way the last word went up in pitch. 

“I would love to have come have lunch with you.” 

Forty-five minutes later Charlotte waved him over to where she sat. She’d run to a deli for lunch and grabbed the blanket out of her car. Oscar’s face beamed with a smile as he got to her, “A picnic!”

Charlotte nodded, “I know the perfect place.”

He reached for the bag of food, “Let me take that.” They headed down the walkway side by side. “How long have you been here?”

“Couple of hours.” She laughed with the unfocused look he gave her, “You guys have a good night?”

“Good. Late. Very late.” He laughed, “We bullshitted for a while then the guitars came out.”

“Damn, I should have stayed.” Hearing what the two of them came up with would have been fascinating.

Oscar shook his head, “I promise you didn’t miss anything. We weren’t in shape to do anything impressive. Another time.” She took a turn onto a barely visible path into the woods. “Where are you going?”

Charlotte looked over her shoulder with a smile, “You’ll see. Not far.” 

“We’re going to have to check each other for ticks.” Her burst of laughter was followed by his joining in. “How did you find this place?”

“I wander.” She chuckled, “There are all sorts of nooks and crannies if you explore. Most people don’t. I’ve actually never seen anyone back here. I’ve seen tracks, but never another person.” They walked a few minutes more before they broke through into a clearing, “Here we are.”

A beach of green grass lay between the bank of a small stream and the untamed woods. A large tree had fallen over, splitting the length of shore in half. The space was a crescent of tame in the overgrown wild. The sun spread light on the ground and stream. 

“Wow.” Oscar headed to where he could hear water running over rocks and spotted a small waterfall at the edge of the wood. The water looked clear and cold. 

Charlotte headed over to the fallen tree and laid out the blanket, putting her camera bag off to the side. She walked over to him, hooking her arm through his, “You like?”

He chuckled, “Yeah. I’m a city guy who likes to visit nature.”

Charlotte squeezed his arm, “Me too.” She backed away and took the bag from his other hand, “Hungry.”

“Starved.” He sat beside her on the blanket and took his sandwich, chips, and drink. “I’m glad you called.”

“Me too.” They looked at each other for several seconds before digging into their lunch. “It’s nice you get to hang out with your brother. Where’s Mike going?”

Oscar’s eyes twitched like he was surprised she remembered his brother’s name, “Vegas. A friend of his is getting married and they’re heading to Vegas for a bachelor party. He planned his route to give him a layover here.”

“Does he still live in Miami?” 

Oscar nodded. “Yeah, New York’s not really on the way. Although flight plans don’t make much sense here. New York to LA going through Atlanta, which is not the right direction.”

“All about the hub.” 

Conversation stayed light through their meal. Oscar balled up their trash and shoved it back into the bag, “Ok, show me what you’ve been shooting all morning.” Charlotte got her camera and ran through this morning’s finds. “What will you do with these?”

She shrugged, “Don’t know. I’ll look closer when I get home. Something may hit me. Something little in the photo that seems like nothing that sparks my imagination and I build off that.” She put the camera back in the bag and sat down near his knees. Instead of scooting back to lean against the tree she laid back on the blanket, arms behind her head. She looked up at him, “A lot of times there’s nothing, just pretty pictures.” Her eyes shifted to the sky.

“Do you keep them?” Oscar put his hands on the ground and pushed himself away from the tree. He lay on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow. 

Her eyes moved over his face. Dark circles gave away the late night and a full day’s growth of beard covered his face. None of that changed that he was incredibly handsome. If anything it enhanced it. She waited until he settled before answering, “No. Just the best.” Where her fingers traced along his neck last night was screaming for attention. “Close your eyes.”

His smile reached his eyes, wrinkling the corners, “Why?”

She raised to support herself on her elbows, letting out a disbelieving sigh, “Oscar, close your eyes.” She watched his lids lower. “Thank you.” 

The side of his mouth turned up, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Charlotte sat up more and leaned over to place a soft kiss behind his earlobe. She felt the muscle tense then release while he let loose the quietest groan. It was hard for her not to repeat the sound with the feel of his skin under her lips and the slight taste left there. She wanted more. Open lips kissed the back edge of his jaw, her tongue barely touching him. She heard a small “Mhm” sound and realized it was her. She backed away to find his eyes open. She really hadn’t expected anything else. She laid back, the arm closest to him went back under her head.

Oscar grabbed her other hand and threaded their fingers. He watched them close together before moving his attention to her face. “You’re beautiful.” He looked away and back, “You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“With tongue.” His voice was deep and even. 

“Barely.”

“Enough.”

She smiled, “Scandalous.” 

It felt like last night. The air was thick with anticipation, heavy with desire. 

Oscar was chewing on his lip, “You have a rule.” His eyes held unasked questions.

Charlotte’s neck and back arched with laughter, “When did I say that to you?”

He looked up and left, searching for the answer, remembering, “Jeff did.”

“Jeff thinks I have a rule.” 

“Eric thinks it’s more of a guideline.” Her eyebrows conveyed her question about how this was a discussion with he, Jeff, and Eric. He shrugged, “I was concerned my wanting you to break your rule made me a dick. What right do I have to do that?”

Charlotte liked that and she explained, “I work with a lot of egos. Egos don’t like being turned down without a reason. So it’s either “you’re an arrogant little cunt and that thing you think you do well, I don’t believe you and I want nothing to do with” or “Sorry, it’s unprofessional to go out with people I work with.” Maybe more a convenience than a guideline.”

Oscar’s mouth hung open, “You might be a genius.”

“Keeps the ego intact.” She shrugged one shoulder.

He cringed a little, “You told me no and I showed up at your opening anyway.”

Charlotte unfolded her arm from under her head and slid her fingers into his hair. It was a soft as she’d remembered. The waves wiggled around her fingers. “I told you no because there were too many magazine people around to talk.”

“Bad things happen.” He drew a connection with what she’d said last night.

“They can. I liked that you showed up and I got to see you away from work. You coming was sweet and kind and . . .” She freed her fingers from his hair then let them dive in again. She watched his jaw clench and relax. A sweet smile crossed her face, “You stayed.”

Oscar’s face scrunched up, “You said you were uncomfortable. Of course I stayed.”

“My friends knew I was uncomfortable.”

“You have shit friends.” He snapped his mouth closed, “Sorry.”

She hoped her laugh would ease him, “Amy is my best friend. The rest of the group followed her lead. Right now she and Jeff are in that new relationship completely enmeshed no one else exists thing. I give her a pass.”

“She showed up the next day apologizing and feeling like shit.” 

“Exactly.” So much talking. So much explaining. Both of them.

Oscar had either read her mind or was thinking the same thing. His eyes softened, “It’s been kinda messy. I’m glad we talked and got it straight. I don’t have to feel like shit for pushing and you don’t have to feel like …”

She realized his pause was him uncertain, “a tease.”

“That’s an ugly word.” He shook his head slowly, “And one I never thought.”

“You weren’t pushing. Working with you I knew you were handsome and pleasantly cocky, but you showing up and supporting me changed everything.” She decided to just get it all out. “Last night. It’s not that I didn’t want you to kiss me.” She paused trying to find the right words. “Firsts are special.” There was more, but she hoped he’d accept that.

He grinned slyly, “I’ll let that slide.”

She looked away then slowly back to meet his eyes. Her voice was quiet, “Thank you.”

Nodding slightly, he winked then looked at their joined hands. He pulled them closer and kissed the back of her hand before holding it to his chest. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Charlotte screwed up her face in a look of disgust, “With tongue?”

He had closed half the distance when he said, “Definitely.”

“I’ll prepare myself.” 

Charlotte’s words were still dying in the air when Oscar’s lips touched hers. The first touch was like a whisper. A soft brush that was gone almost as quickly as it began. The next was firmer, with him pulling at her lower lip as he moved away. More the next time. Slightly parted lips meshed together, each of them tasting the lip caught between their own. Just the slightest touch. The slightest taste. Suddenly her hand was free and she missed the warmth of his. She sighed when his hand lay on her face. His thumb caressed her cheek. She moved her hand to his bicep, holding on. In the next instant the intensity of the kiss increased. The teasing touch of tongues moved on to longer and deeper. Breaking apart only to come back together again. Her fingers moved against his scalp and down to knead his neck. Several minutes passed with touching and kisses.

When Oscar pulled away, licking his lips, his breathing was heavy. He threaded his fingers through her hair and studied her face. Charlotte slid her hand from his hair down to his cheek. He turned in to kiss her palm. He hummed, “That works for a first kiss.” Mischief sparkled in his eyes.

She matched his with her words, “Nope, try again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Oscar knew she was playing and glared at her. Charlotte grinned comically, “Largely transparent attempt to get more kisses?”

“Completely transparent.” He pulled his hand free of her hair and tucked it under her shoulder, his forearm against her body.

Charlotte leaned in toward him, “But it’s going to work.”

“Completely going to work.” He claimed her mouth again.

 

The ringing from Oscar’s phone ended the kissing. He pulled her tight to him, his chin resting on her head. He could feel her body shaking. He leaned back to see what was going on, “You’re laughing at me.”

“You set an alarm?”

“Would have forgotten where I was supposed to be.” He let her go and hopped up, reaching back to pull her up. Right into his arms, “Distracted.” He kissed her softly, “Are you staying here?”

“Time to find somewhere else to shoot.” 

They gathered up the blanket, their lunch garbage, and her camera bag. Oscar took her hand and led her back down the trail. They were quiet as they traveled back to civilization. Once they reached the larger path Oscar waited for her to be beside him and put his arm around her shoulder, wanting her close. “Tomorrow I’ve got shit to do to get ready to leave. I always leave everything till the last minute. Excited to get back to work, but hate to leave. It’s a kind of tradition that a bunch of us get together before I go. Could be three people or three dozen.”

“That’s a cool thing to do.”

He nodded, “I miss people when I’m away, so I throw myself a goodbye party.”

She squeezed his side, “I like that.”

His cheeks reddened, “Me too. The point is I want you there.” He realized that did not come out like he wanted so he added a, “Please.”

“Sounds fun.” She poked his side and he jerked to the side laughing. “So ticklish.”

“Think you could forget that before I get back.”

She nodded yes, but said, “Not a chance in hell.” 

They dropped the blanket off at her car then walked over to his. Oscar leaned on the driver’s side door and brought her close with his hands on her waist. Charlotte put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. Her lips parted just enough for their tongues to touch. Both stayed perfectly still for a few seconds before parting. Both smiled like kids getting away with something. He squeezed her tight and she buried her face against his neck. He felt her breath in deeply and did the same, breathing her in. Pushing her back a little, Oscar put his hands on her face, kissing her once more, “I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know the plan. Needless to say it’s a fluid and casual affair.”

Charlotte laughed, patting his shoulder, “I’ll dress accordingly.”

Before he drove off he rolled down the window, “What does fluid and casual look like?” 

Oscar knew her noncommittal shrug would haunt him.

 

Mike was waiting not so patiently on the sidewalk outside arrivals. Oscar pulled over and jumped out of his car apologizing, “Sorry, got a late start.” He hugged his brother and threw his suitcase in the trunk.

“Feed me and I’ll forgive you. I’m starving.” Mike patted his belly as he pulled the seatbelt on.

“My pleasure.” Oscar looked over, reacquainting himself with his brother’s features, “Damn, I’ve missed you.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Missed you too.” Mike’s face screwed up in confusion. He leaned toward Oscar and sniffed. Then he put his nose against Oscar’s chest and sniffed. “You smell like a girl.”

Oscar pushed him away, “Perv.”

“Oh no you don’t.” He leaned in again. “A very nice smelling girl.” Dropping his shoulders with a fake frown he kept going, “You were late because of a very nice smelling girl. Go big brother!” 

“In my defense I was, what, five minutes late?” 

The brothers started arguing about time and lateness and recalling all the times the other had been late or made the other late. As Oscar was the older of the two he was the one who was usually late and Mike was the one who usually made Oscar late. Oscar could remember many times Mike had purposefully done things to delay him. Especially if he had a date. By the time they got the Lindenwood Diner all had been forgiven (again) on both sides. Mike’s flight left at nine, which gave them a little over two hours before he needed to be back in time to clear security. It would be a short visit, but they’d make the most of the time.

Mike filled Oscar in on the happenings in his life, people he knew back home, and any details his parents and sister might have left out. Tattling on his sister was one of Mike’s favorite pastimes. Oscar updated Mike on his schedule and told him stories from his life. They covered music, movies, and sports. It was amazing how fast time flew. Looking at his watch, Mike raised his eyebrows, “Ten minutes to go.” He leaned onto the table, joining his hands, “Tell me about the girl.”

Oscar laughed, “Not really much to tell. Only gone out twice.” 

“Mmph, you left her to come meet me.” He shook his head, “Probably not going to amount to much then.”

Finishing off the last of his beer, Oscar shrugged. That wasn’t it at all. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his brother, but when it came to women his brother wasn’t really the one he’d pick to talk to. Part age difference, part younger brother, part distance, and part there really hadn’t been anyone new to talk about in a long time. His brother’s discounting her because he’d left her to meet with him didn’t encourage him to talk either. Unwillingness to blow off his brother, whom he rarely saw, said nothing about her. Still something didn’t feel right letting that last statement stand. “Leaving her to come see you is about not wanting to be an ass to you. I did not want to leave our picnic in the park. Not at all. We made plans around you.”

Mike smirked, “Why do I feel like I’ve had my hand smacked?”

“Because you have.”

“Oh . . . you’re doing the protective thing. I spoke too soon.”

They finished off their dinner with laughter. At the airport, they hugged and Mike didn’t let go, “Didn’t mean to be rude about her.”

Oscar messed up the younger man’s hair, “Her name’s Charlotte.” He kissed his brother on the cheek, “Have a good time and if you need bail money I’m flying to LA late tomorrow and could change flights to get you. No worries. Love you, little brother.”

“Love you too.” He headed inside, “I’ll remember the bail thing.”

Mike was right. Oscar had done the protective thing. That was his way. He was very protective of things and people that meant something to him. He hadn’t realized that Charlotte was there. It had been two dates. Maybe it wasn’t the person as much as the thing. The relationship. Sure, it was in it’s infancy, but that just meant it needed more protecting. He couldn’t know what, if anything, it would become, but he was sure he wanted to find out. He pulled the shoulder of his shirt up and bent his head. I do smell like her. He pushed the button on his steering wheel to make a call, “Call Charlotte Roche.”

The automated voice responded, “Do you want to call Charlotte Roche mobile?”

“Yes.” A few seconds and her phone was ringing.

“Hey there, how was dinner?”

“Good, it was good to see him. Did you make it home?”

“Nope, I’m out at Coney Island.”

“Coney Island?” Something clicked, “Tonight’s the full moon isn’t it?” He remembered her looking at the sky earlier this week and commenting how full moons on the ocean were her favorite.

“It is.”

“Where can I meet you?” 

“I’m out by the wavy sitty thing.”

Oscar laughed, “The wavy sitty thing?”

“You can’t miss it.” 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Oscar felt his heart race with the thought of seeing her. Then he laughed. Beach, full moon, ocean. How ridiculously romantic. He liked that idea. I hope she’s got that blanket. 

It was a nice night, but still too early in the season and a little too chilly for the crowds to be unbearable. He found a parking spot a block away, pulled on a baseball cap, and made his way toward the pier. The wavy sitty thing was just that; a wooden riser that was wavy with people sitting and lying on. A quick scan found her at the far end of the outcropping almost hanging over the railing. “Don’t fall.” Oscar grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

Charlotte squealed and turned to see his face, “You’re an ass.”

He laughed, “I told you that was my nickname.” Moving beside her, he leaned over the railing. “What’s going on down there?” His question was answered, “That’s a big fish.”

“He’s just been swimming around down there since before you called.”

“Wonder what he’s doing?” He decided to go with her pronoun.

“Waiting on his date. She got stuck in traffic, took a shortcut, and got lost.”

“How long do you think he’ll wait?” Oscar moved behind her, putting his arms around her.

Charlotte folded her arms over his, “As long as it takes.” She squeezed his forearm, “Look, there she is.”

Oscar peered over her shoulder, “I’ll be damned.” There was another one, a little smaller. “Wait a minute. There’s always been two hasn’t there?”

She leaned to the side, turning her head to look at him, “Yeah, they’ve been playing.”

“Do fish play?” This was a legitimate question.

“If they want to.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?” 

Her smile gave her away before her words, “Not at all.” 

Charlotte put her hand on the back of his neck, applying the slightest pressure to get him closer. She stretched up to meet his approach, pressing her lips to his. His eyes fluttered closed with the kiss, enjoying the contact. When she moved away he moved closer, sucking at her bottom lip, moving up when her lips parted, and sliding in to tangle his tongue with hers. He hummed as he pulled away and smiled her, “Wanna go sit by the water?”

“Yeah.”

Picking up the blanket before taking her hand, Oscar headed back toward shore, “Did you shoot anything good? Hey, where’s your camera?”

“Dumped it in the car when I got the blanket. If nothing else I got some pretty pictures of the waves hitting the beach. Tell me about dinner.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Oscar was finished talking they had the blanket laid out and were sitting side by side looking out at the water. While it wasn’t crowded, the beach certainly wasn’t deserted. Too many people to sit here making out on the beach. So where to start? “What do you like to when you’re not working?”

“I think I like to do just about anything if I’m with fun people. I love movies, and concerts, and going out to eat. Normal stuff. I love to play pool because I’m so dreadful. Same with darts, but that can be dangerous.” 

Oscar laughed, “Noted: Don’t let Charlotte throw sharp objects. I’m pretty good at pool. Never cared for darts.”

“Ya know, I like just wandering around and looking. Buildings, things, people. I don’t think we stop to enjoy a moment nearly as often as we should. There’s nothing wrong with being quiet and still.”

“You are such an artist. I say that because I think most artists are observers. Photographers, musicians, actors. All of us. We watch, we try to see what isn’t there, we try to read the emotion and motivation. I used to think something was wrong with me because I am always watching what I’m doing. I’m observing even myself and my motives in the moment. It’s this crazy constant dialogue and even looking for what I can use later, or trying to see the bigger context for what’s going on.” She was being quiet and attentive. “Now you think I’m crazy.”

She shook her head, “Not at all. It’s a kind of self-awareness. I don’t think I’m consciously always looking for a shot, but subconsciously? I see everything.”

“Yeah,” He was excited by her connection, “you work in visuals so you’re always seeing. I work in emotion and dialogue, so I’m always tuned into that on some meta level.” He sighed out a breath shaking his head, “Music is the epitome of it all. A good song can bring the visual, emotional, and words like nothing else.”

“You don’t think movies do that?”

“I do, but music does it better. Movies interpret the feeling, music lets you figure it out. Did you know that music is the only thing, the only thing, that engages every part of your brain?” When she shook her head he went on. “Music stimulates auditory, language, motion, emotion. Think of your favorite song and how it touches on everything.” He took a breath, “I can talk about the effects of music and the process of acting, building a character all day.”

“You’re passionate. That’s a good thing.”

He took her hand between his, “One of my greatest fears is losing that passion. I don’t know how people survive without it.”

“Most of the world does. They’re missing the good stuff. Only they don’t know they are. I have soundtracks for everything. If I think about different periods in my life there are specific songs.”

“Like Duran Duran reminds you of your mom.”

She nodded with a smile, “My iTunes has something like fifty playlists. Different moods or different scenarios.”

This intrigued him, “Like what?”

Charlotte looked to the sky, “Um, all time favorites, current favorites, new things I’m obsessed with, slow songs, angry songs, moody music, dirty songs, sexy songs. I make playlists for shoots, something that fits the mood I’m needing to capture.” She cocked her head looking at his face, “You’re doing that observing thing. What?”

“That I fucking love this.” His hands and face emphasized the words. “I want to go through your playlists and see what’s there. I really want to know the difference between dirty and sexy.” He laughed through the last words.

“That’s easy. Nine Inch Nails Closer is dirty. Miguel’s Coffee is sexy.”

“I don’t know the second one.”

She closed her eyes and smiled, “You should.” Her eyes met his again.

He motioned with his hand for her to keep talking, “Lyrics.”

“It’s not really a story, it’s describing snapshots of time. The chorus is” her voice changed as she sang the words, “wordplay turns into gun play, gun play turns into pillow talk, pillow talk turns into sweet dreams, sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning.” 

“That sounds dirty.” His eyebrow was cocked and he was smirking. Dirtily.

“Not as blatant as I want to fuck you like an animal.”

“This is very true.” They both laughed, “Sing me more of your favorite lyrics.”

“I’ll trade you lyric for lyric. You have to sing too.”

“Deal.” 

They alternated singing the words. Several times the other would join in, knowing the song. This turned into a game of name that tune with both of them trying to stump the other with obscure songs. The game ended when he looked out toward the water. He pointed, “Moons out.”

Charlotte looked and everything about her seemed to relax like a sigh. Oscar watched her drink in the scene. Her absolute love of the view was obvious. He looked from her to the moon over the water. It was gorgeous, but it didn’t affect him the way it did her. He didn’t know if her reaction was as simple as the beauty she saw or some memory. Likely both. He didn’t know, but the best way was to simply ask. Not like this, though. Oscar went to his knees and crawled his way behind her, slipping down with his legs on either side of her. He moved in tight to her back and wrapped his arms around her. When she let her weight sink against him he decided first was a time to be quiet and still. To enjoy the moment. 

She fit tight to him. He felt like he overlapped her, wrapped around her. Where her back met his chest was warm. He could feel the frayed edge where she ended and the warmth faded away. His legs stretched out beyond hers. He wanted to hook his feet under hers, barefoot though, so another time. Her arms held onto his. Another length of shared warmth. He could feel her breath. His own slowed to match hers, breathing in unison. Laying his face next to hers gave him the smell of her perfume and the softness of her skin. That made him go back and notice that same softness of her arms and hands. He could feel himself smile.

Oscar kissed in front of her ear and whispered, “Tell me what you see. How you see.”

There was no lag in time before she started talking, her voice quiet. “The moon is low enough on the horizon that is throws it’s size out of proportion. It looks bigger than it should. It’s a bright white without any yellow and you can see the texture. The shadows from craters and shading give it depth that you can’t see except when it’s full. The water is lit up in a line where the moon shines on, but at the edge where the waves break on the shore it’s like the water shatters the light and scatters the pieces on the sand. Every single wave is different. Every shattering of light is never the same. Throw in some clouds and everything changes. There’s a rhythm to it that I could watch and listen to all night without ever being bored.”

Oscar didn’t know what to say. Amazing. He said nothing for a very long time. He stayed perfectly still with her wrapped in his arms, watching the waves shatter light on the sand, and seeing it through her eyes. He’d grown up near the ocean, but he’d never looked at it like this. Never really seen. And he knew he would never see it the same again. 

Their heartbeats dropped out of sync when he moved her hair, sweeping it over the shoulder he hadn’t been resting his chin on. He placed lazy kisses on her skin. Her hum of approval made him smile. He wanted to affect her, to make her heart skip, make her dizzy. Like she does me. Dry kisses morphed into open mouthed ones, each one mapping her reaction. She dropped her head down and to the side, giving him more access. It was the back of her neck, to the side of the tendon, right before the curve to her shoulder that brought the reaction he wanted. Simultaneously she gripped his forearms, shuddered, and there was a catch in her breathing that came out as part sigh part moan. He moved away before coming back to that spot. When he worked his way back he focused his attention there. He opened his mouth wider to gently suck and use the tip of his tongue to trace lines and circles. It was the nip of teeth that brought words from her mouth.

“Bloody hell, Oscar.”

He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, “Turn around.”

Charlotte turned as far as she could between his legs. Hers went over his thigh. She watched his hand grab behind her knee to pull her closer. Before he could speak she had her fingers in his hair, pushing the baseball cap up and off, and pulling him for a kiss. This one was all hers. She licked at his upper lip and moved away. Teasing him. Each teasing taste of her left him wanting more, leaning in to get closer. Centimeter after centimeter. He wouldn’t take control. He wanted her response. He felt her nails on his shoulder and realized somewhere in this she’d crept into the sleeve of his t-shirt. As much as he was enjoying the anticipation he growled with relief when her mouth sealed over his. His hand in the small of her back pulled her closer, his other moved up her leg coming to rest on her hip, his pinky crossing over the pocket seam of her jeans. She twined her tongue with his, pulling back to draw him into her. Once she had him she sucked gently. Oscar moaned and squeezed her even tighter. From there it went all tongues, teeth, gripping hands, and soft sounds. 

Oscar’s brain tried to rationalize that it really was ok to have sex on a public beach. The thirty minute drive back to his place seemed unbearable. Jeans posed a problem. If she was just wearing a skirt he could . . . That’s when the non-sexually aroused part of his brain pushed its way into awareness. It was in for one of hell of an argument. You leave tomorrow. And what a wonderful way to say goodbye. Is that really how you want to play this, Oscar? Yes. Fuck and run. Dammit, no. I didn’t think so. I hate you. You’d hate yourself more if we didn’t have this little chat. I don’t have to stop the kissing do I? No, no, that is really good stuff. Keep going. 

Who knows how long they stayed locked in a tangle of arms and kisses, but it ended just as it had begun. Slowly. With the last kiss Charlotte smiled then looked up at his hair, “I might have made a mess of you.”

Oscar shook his head slowly, “I don’t care.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. “You look beautiful.” Moonlight suits her. Leaning up, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “It’s nearly eleven. What times does the beach close?”

“Nine.”

He chuckled, “Well, we missed that.”

“I think that’s one of those rules that is only enforced if needed. Like when people are trying to go back in the water.”

He looked around to other people walking around, a few couples kissing, “I guess risk of drowning while making out on the beach is low.” Behind them the lights of the boardwalk were still on and there were sounds of families. “Wanna go walk?” 

A booming voice came from a bull horn, “The beach is closed. Off the beach.”

“I think a walk is a great idea.” Charlotte hopped up and reached for his hand. He let her pull him up before grabbing the blanket. “Don’t forget your hat.”

He brushed the sand off, “Since someone messed up my hair.”

Up on the boardwalk they walked hand in hand talking about the weeks ahead. Oscar was heading to LA tomorrow for days of Star Wars press and photo shoots for principal cast. Then it was off to Europe to promote X-men. There would be a premiere in London before they headed to LA for that press and premiere before finally heading back to New York. They would go straight from the plane to an event, then Times Square, and finally the last of the three premieres. There would be the rounds of morning and daytime talk shows. The cast would make appearances at comic book stores. In LA it would be press before premiere. New York would be the opposite. He’d have a little time off before principal shooting started for Star Wars. That would take a while.

“I don’t know where all that is taking place. That’s the meetings in LA. Scheduling. It’s all very hush hush. I have a couple other projects waiting on that schedule. They’re working around me.”

“Busy boy.”

“Yeah, it’s a good busy though.” He headed toward a food stall to get drinks. “How busy are you?”

She shrugged, “Enough to pay everyone, but no so much that I can’t do the artsy stuff.”

“Explain.” Understanding how her career worked was out of his realm.

“Fashion magazine and ad shoots are where the best money is, but it’s not what I love. I love what you saw at the gallery. Don’t get me wrong, the shoots are fun and that gives me freedom. I hate wedding photography. I have an intern who does that. Again, steady money. If a bride comes in for a formal shoot I’ll do that. For fun I’ll do concerts or events. Like premieres. That’s a hard living though.”

He remembered her saying she shot concerts while she was in school, “You did that in university.”

“Yeah. I was lucky and got an assistant job with an established photographer. I didn’t get paid at all, but when I came to New York she took care of me. Got me on the right call lists and talked me up.”

Not sure if he was being nosey or not, Oscar tread carefully. “You have a huge space. That can’t be cheap.” This completely wasn’t any of his business.

“I own the building.” She smiled at his wide eyed expression. “My parents gave it to me. Well, not completely gave. They put down a down payment. The rent from the shops, offices, and apartments more than pay the mortgage.”

“You own the building.” He was processing as he spoke. “Offices and apartments.”

She nodded, “I know just enough about business and management to hire someone to do it, but not get screwed. First floor is shops and eateries. Second floor is offices and is where the company that manages the building is housed. Third floor are apartments. Fourth and fifth are mine. Oh, and I rent out studio space.” He was still looking at her. “I couldn’t be doing what I am if it wasn’t for my family's help, but I’ve built it all. The business and the photography.”

Finally, he found some words. “I’m impressed.” He watched her grimace and shake her head. “Seriously, that’s impressive. You’ve leveraged things to make it where you can do what you love. I suck at business, really, I hate it. Bores the shit out of me.”

Charlotte laughed and squeezed his hand, “Me too! I worked my arse off to get it going, now I just do my thing.”

“How long did this take?” Even though business bored him, he found her fascinating. 

“Umm, about five years. It’s only been the last six months or so that I’ve been able to indulge my creative side. My exhibit was a long time coming.”

“I wish I’d known how important that was. What an accomplishment it was for you.”

She stopped and moved in front of him, looking up into his eyes, “What would you have done differently?”

“Probably stayed the hell away.” He laughed, “At least brought you flowers.”

Charlotte went up on her toes to kiss him, “Then I’m glad you didn’t know. I’m very glad you were there.”

Oscar wrapped their joined hands behind her back and pulled her closer. “Me too.” 

It wasn’t long before the boardwalk started shutting down. After determining his car was closer they walked there and he drove to hers. The garage was almost empty when he pulled in beside her car. He left the car running while he went around to open her door. He backed up where his butt was against her car, legs spread enough to make them the same height. Charlotte was nice enough to walk right into him, right into the kiss. Her arms folded behind his neck and his hands smoothed from her waist up under her hair. 

The kiss turned to hug with Oscar nuzzling in to kiss that spot and feel her twitch. Moving to her ear, his voice was dark and quiet, “Now I know how to make you shiver.”

“Not fair, I don’t know how to do that to you.”

“Yes, you do.” He backed up and used one finger to lift her face to his, “You look at me.”

One more kiss before he tucked her into her car, telling her again he’d call with details tomorrow. He followed her out of the garage and back toward the Belt Parkway. When her route separated from his, her hand came through the sunroof and waved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love boy talks

To say that Oscar’s sleep was fitful would be an understatement. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling going over snippets of conversation. He thought of song lyrics he wanted to share with her. Mostly he just lay there smiling like an idiot. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the smoothness of her skin against his lips, taste her kisses, and feel her body against his. He’d growl and flop around trying to comfortable in his own skin. Even self-gratification didn’t offer any relief. 

Giving up on sleep, Oscar got up and started getting ready to leave. There was a pile of laundry to do and a list of things he needed to run out and get. He checked email while he waited for the first load to finish. It seemed his brother had passed on about his smelling like a girl and there were emails from his mother and his sister. He sent the same response to both. Easier that way. An email from production showed there had been a few minor changes to the schedules, but nothing that really affected anything. It’s not like he ever knew the order of the interviews anyway. He just showed up and talked to whoever was in front of him. There was always someone there to tell him who was next. His attention shifted to plans for tonight. It looked like there would be a little over a dozen of them. He went ahead and placed an order for pizzas. He’d make a booze run while he was out. Most people brought something anyway and he wound up with more booze than when he started. He wasn’t a big drinker so he thought to check supplies before he left, there might be plenty left over from the last party.

By noon he was out shopping. A shirt in a window caught his eye. He left the store half hour later with a bag full of clothes. He couldn’t remember the condition of his socks and underwear so grabbed some of those too. The last stop would be the grocery for snacks. When that was all that was left he pulled out his phone and called Eric, “Hey, I need to talk, can I come over?”

“Sure. It’s just me and the boy. The ladies are out doing mommy daughter stuff. It’ll be just us men.” 

Oscar was greeted by being handed a crying baby. Eric headed out of the room, “Got to piss.”

“Hey, little guy, what’s up?” He closed the door and shifted the baby to lay along his arm. He bounced and swayed as he walked. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, Max.” He started singing in Spanish and the baby snuffled out of tears. 

Eric tiptoed back in the room, “What the hell?”

“Babies, dogs, and women love me.”

“In that order.” Eric pulled his head back with a grimace, “You look like shit. What the fuck have you done?”

Oscar laughed, “I was this close” he held his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart “to having sex on the beach last night.”

“Which beach?”

“Why does that matter?” He answered anyway, “Near the pier at Coney Island.”

Eric burst out laughing, “Not public at all. Ok, I’m going to assume you were out with Charlotte. Also going to assume there was no sex.”

Oscar cooed to Max before answering, “Ya know that little voice in your head that tells you not to do something?”

“I’m a musician who has permission to fuck fans on tour. I don’t have that voice.” He handed Oscar a bottle for Max, “If that little voice keeps you from getting laid, I advise you to ignore it. Or better yet, hunt it down and kill it.”

“Shut up!” He was laughing as he spoke, “I leave tonight.”

Eric’s eyebrows shot up, “Ohhhhhhh. You like her.” He dropped down on the couch and played with his son’s foot. 

“I do. Last night we talked about her business and forever about music. Walked around holding hands and talking. It was fantastic.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Eric looked confused.

“There’s not one! Well, except I’m leaving tonight and will be busy as fuck for who knows how long. Horrible timing for something new.”

“Relationships are like babies. If you wait for the right time you’ll never have one.”

Oscar looked at the baby sleeping in his arms then back to his friend, “You would know.”

“And maybe it’s not a horrible time. This is what your life is life. Either she can handle it or she can’t. If she can’t you get out early before anyone gets hurt.”

He sighed, “Yeah, that’s true.” He put the bottle on the table and ran his fingers through his hair with a silly grin on his face, “We made out on the beach for an indeterminate amount of time.”

“Aww, like a couple of teenagers.”

“Definitely not one of those anymore.”

Eric scooted down on the couch, his feet on the coffee table, “Ah man, that first break up where you think you’re going to die. That’s the worst. Great songs come from that place though.” He closed his eyes, “God, and remember that first time. All the anticipation and sexual frustration. Complete heaven and absolute hell. That doesn’t happen when you’re an adult. Fucking comes fast. Maybe too fast.” Eric’s eyes popped open and he looked at his friend, “Except you’re doing that. Partly helped by distance, but still. I’m not sure if I’m jealous as fuck or feel sorry for you.”

“Ninety ten, mostly jealous. You can get laid every day. How often can you” he stopped to make a tight muscled face and ball his hands in fists “fight to keep your hands to yourself because you just wanna take her, but really want to wait until you can do it right.”

Eric laid his head back on the couch, “You’re making me horny.”

“You and me both, brother, you and me both.” 

“She coming to the party tonight?”

“Yeah. She’s never been to my place; can you pick her up for me?”

“Sure. Text me address and what time.” 

Oscar shifted Max to his shoulder. “He smells like a baby.”

“Weird, huh?” 

The two men and the baby fell asleep on the couch. The flash from a camera woke them up. Oscar looked over to see Sarah patting Eric’s face, “Wake up, daddy. We’re home. Look at my toe nails.”

Oscar smiled then looked at Eric’s wife, Carrie, “Spa day?”

Carrie nodded, “You boys look so sweet.”

“Want your son back?” Oscar stretched to stand, “Napping was not in the plan.” He kissed the baby’s head before handing him back to his mom. “I needed it though.”

Eric was tickling his daughter on the couch, “Oscar met a girl.”

“That’s great.”

“I’m going to pick her up and take her to his goodbye party and see if she likes him too.”

Carrie rolled her eyes, “When will you two not be idiots?”

“Years and years.”

Oscar picked up Sarah and gave her a swinging hug, “How’s my princess?”

“You has smarts.”

Oscar tilted his head to see Eric who explained, “Your beard. She calls them smarts.”

“Cute.” He rubbed his beard on her cheek, “Now you have some too.” He dropped her back on Eric and kissed Carrie before walking out. “See you tonight.”

On the sidewalk he squinted his eyes against the sun before feeling around on his head for his sunglasses. He eased them over his eyes, “Better.” Made it hard to see his phone though. He lifted them up to call Charlotte. He felt a smile start down in his stomach and work its way up to explode across his face when he heard her voice. “Hey baby, how are you?” What did I just call her? He started at his own words.

“I’m great. Being lazy. Are you packed?”

“Oh fuck no. I went out shopping and wound up at Eric’s. He handed his son off to me and we all fell asleep on the couch. I’m heading to the grocery now, then home to finish laundry and pack. Way behind.” 

“Ooops.”

“Yeah, I’ll figure it out. Eric’s going to swing by and pick you up. Everyone’s getting her about six, so 5:30?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll be ready.” 

“Can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

~*~*~*~

Charlotte’s phone rang with an unfamiliar number a little after 5:30. She answered, “Hey Eric.”

“Good evening. I’m here. Can I have my tour?”

“Sure. The elevator code is 0734.” She was waiting at the elevator when it opened.

Eric’s eyes went wide, “Well, fuck me, look at this place.” He looked down at Charlotte, “You look delicious. My friend is sure to approve.” He hugged her. “Show me around.” When the tour was over he spun around taking it all in, “So you’ll shoot my next CD cover.”

“Absolutely.” She looked around on the floor, “Do you see my shoes? Oh there they are.” She ran and skidded to a stop in the pink chair area. As she slipped them on she looked up at him, “You really didn’t have to come get me.”

“Yeah, but that’s just the kind of guy he is.” He laughed at the look she gave him. “He’s not going to risk you getting lost and winding up in a scary part of town.” She raised her eyebrows. “I know, you live here and there’s not really a scary part between here and his place. He’s a nice guy, a gentleman.”

“He’s sweet.”

“That too.” Eric sat on the arm of the chair. “Imagine we’re in high school and I hand you a note that asks if you like Oscar. Would you circle the yes or the no?”

Charlotte laughed loudly, “Oh my god.” She took off for the back of the studio, pulling Eric with her. “We’re doing this.” She handed him a notepad and a pen, watching him scratch out the words while chuckling. In a different color ink, pink, she circled yes and tore the sheet off the pad. “Ready?”

“Wait, I have to fold it.” He took the page and folded it in half. Then in half. He kept folding until the fold was so thick it wouldn’t fold any more. “There.” He shoved it in his front pocket and slung his arm around her. 

Eric hailed a cab and they slid in. Eric gave him the address and sat back, “You’re fun”

“How long have you two known each other?” 

“Umm, since he got here. Fifteen, sixteen years. I was in a band then and he was at the gig with some friends from Julliard. We talked two girls into going on a double date with us. We ditched the girls and have been friends ever since. Now we’re those friends who might go a long time between seeing each other, but one phone call and we’re there.”

“I bet you two on the prowl was lethal.”

“We’ve both improved with age.”


	10. Chapter 10

Oscar sat on the arm of a chair amidst his friends. The apartment was full of everyone, except Eric and Charlotte. Jeff sat in the chair with Amy in his lap. It would be a miracle if the chair didn’t give way under the three of them. He was laughing with his back to door when he saw Amy and Jeff lean forward to look around him. Oscar swung his head around to find Charlotte and Eric, arms around each other laughing. 

Amy cringed, “That must sting.”

Jeff pulled on Oscar’s shirt, “Isn’t he married?”

Oscar pulled away, smacking at Jeff’s hand, “And poaching.” As he made a bee line for them he took her in. Khaki green carpenter capris, a peach tank top with a white cotton shirt over, and simple black flats. Her hair was pulled back at her crown, with pieces lose around her face. This was a good way to remember her while he was gone. 

When Oscar was close Eric lifted his arm away from her and kept walking, “Delivered safe and sound.”

Oscar smiled a thank you nod to his friend. His hands went straight to her face. Her hands touched his waist right as he kissed her. He knew they were being watched and kept it to a long press of lips. He laid his forehead against hers, a soft smile on his lips, “Come meet everyone.” He kissed her again before taking her hand to lead her to the group.

Alex looked between Eric, Amy, and Jeff, “I thought there was a rule?”

Eric took his beer, “More of a guideline.”

Oscar took her close to the people she knew, “This is Charlotte Roche. Charlotte this is everyone.”

She leaned toward him, “Not helpful.”

A woman to the right said, “I’m Renee.”

From there everyone introduced themselves. Besides the ones she knew there were eight people. All were part of a couple, but Eric and Alex. After introductions everyone went back to the conversations they were having before she arrived. Renee asked how they met and the two women started talking. The bell rang and Oscar headed over to get the pizza. He spread them out in the kitchen and the gathering moved in there. Hands reached over others to get to preferred toppings, paper towels were torn away and handed out as napkins, and bottles of beer were tossed into waiting hands. Conversational groupings changed and recombined while they ate. 

Oscar leaned over to kiss her cheek, “I love this peach and white on you and I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” She put her hand on his face, “Thank you.”

When the plates were in the kitchen and everyone had fresh beers, Oscar pulled out his phone, “Ok, who’s doing the honors?” He watched Amy and Charlotte exchange a glance. “Every goodbye party someone is in charge of updating the pictures in my contacts with new pictures of everyone here. That way I know what everyone looks like when I left.” He looked at Amy, “I’m not sure I’m allowed to have your phone number, so you can just be in Jeff’s picture.” He looked around the room. “Who’s up for it?”

Jake shifted his eyes to Eric, Jeff, and then to Oscar, “Maybe the professional photographer would be good at taking pictures?”

“Yes! Brilliant. She takes great pictures.” He handed Charlotte his phone, “Take pictures of whatever you want, but be sure to get new ones of everyone singly.”

She saluted him, “I got this.” He kissed her cheek.

Giving Charlotte the job served two purposes, neither Oscar realized at the time. One, he’d get lots of pictures and two, it would allow her time to get to know everyone. There were some of his friends who could only stay for a little while after dinner, having made plans before he’d contacted them, and Charlotte had them together. Oscar looked over in time to see Kyle cringe and mouth “sorry” to him. Oscar started to walk over and Kyle shook him off. As they left Kyle gave him the quick story. Oscar watched her. 

The group was down to ten when Alex pulled the box labeled Cards Against Humanity off the shelf. Everyone found a spot to sit around the coffee table. Oscar was in the corner of the couch with Charlotte pressed tight to his side. Many times the cards would lead to a story. And the drunker they got the more bizarre the stories got. They took a break for trips to the bathroom and refills on drinks. Oscar took advantage of the time. He moved his arm from between them to around her shoulder. She responded by turning toward him, her hand on his chest, “Hey there.”

He pulled her closer and stole a kiss, “Having a good time?”

“Yeah, you’re friends have been very welcoming.” The kiss that followed crept over the edge of sweet when mouths opened and they ignored that there were others in the room. Short, but intense. The flash from a camera interrupted them. 

Jeff shrugged and handed Oscar his phone, “She took the pictures. You didn’t have one of her for your contacts.”

Alex was just coming back from the bathroom, a view of them as he walked toward the group. He pointed at them, wagging his finger between them, “There was a rule. What happened to the rule?” Half the room had no idea what he was talking about. “Charlotte doesn’t go out with people she works with. She’s worked with him twice.” More drunken finger wagging, “This looks like going out.”

Oscar was laughing, “She tells me there wasn’t ever a rule. Where did you get the idea there was?”

Alex and Jeff exchanged glances. Jeff took over, “I only remember this because it was one of the first times we met you. You met the three us after a shoot and were going off about the musician you just finished with hitting on you. You told him you had a rule.”

Charlotte shook her head emphatically, “No, I told him that it was unprofessional to go out with clients.”

Amy joined in laughing, “Did you black out when she said that was a great fall back to avoid problems?”

The two men looked at each other. Jeff crinkled up his nose, “Apparently.” He grimaced in Oscar’s direction, “Ooops, sorry.”

Oscar frowned and waved him off, “It’s alright. Worked it out.”

Eric leaned forward, “I want to hear this story.”

Amy and Charlotte burst out laughing, “It was awful. The whole day was awful.” 

Renee put her hand on Charlotte’s leg, “Those are the best stories. Spill.”

Oscar remembered her telling him about her family, how animated she was, “She tells great stories.”

Charlotte looked at him then the ceiling shaking her head, “They showed up late and incredibly high. High doesn’t bother me, late does.” Her hands were already doing most of the talking. “Once we got started he kept up this running conversation with the others about the night before. There were two girls and he had one begging for it.” She cringed and pretended to gag. “That interrupted the shoot while they high fived.”

Amy broke in, “Interrupting the flow is a no-no.”

“Very. There was way too much detail shared about one riding his cock and the other riding his face.” There was a mix of laughter and groans. “Then another girl appeared and since she was late to the party he got her caught up. More detail about his tongue, fingers, and a now empty champagne bottle.”

Eric grinned dirtily, “Sounds like a good night.”

“I’m sure, but I didn’t need to hear all that. It felt completely like he was trying to get a reaction.” Oscar was snickering behind her. “And he mistook what I thought was ignoring him as interest and felt it was appropriate to proposition me. Using way too many words again.” Her hands were by her grimacing face, fingers spread and shaking.

Jake’s partner, Paul raised his eyebrows, “What did he say?”

Charlotte pulled her feet up on the couch, hugging her legs, “No way. I’d need to be very very drunk.” Jeff and Eric slid a shot across the table to her. “Nope.”

Amy grabbed a shot, “I’m drunk enough. He leaned against the counter facing her, rubbing his finger on her arm. He told her she was hotter than any of the three last night, he bet her pussy tasted sweeter, and he could make her see god and beg for his cock.”

The loudest laughter came from Oscar, “I can’t imagine why that didn’t work.” While both of them were dirty flirts there was a difference between flirting and flat out filth. He had a hard time imaging crossing that line would met with success with Charlotte.

Charlotte shuddered, “It was a choice between professional reasons or calling him a disgusting twat.”

Eric was shaking his head, “I bet my first born kid that line’s worked for him before.”

“I’m sure it has since as well. And no, I won’t tell you who it was.”

The room expressed their frustration. Oscar leaned up to whisper, “You’re going to tell me, right?” She turned her head where not one could see and gave up the name. He winced, “That’s actually worse than I was thinking.” Now he was shuddering too.

Paul laughed, “Some words don’t work out of context. They sound ridiculous.” He met Oscar’s eyes, “I don’t know how you can film sex scenes without laughing.”

“There’s much awkward laughter filming a sex scene. Not at all sexy.”

Jake shook his head, “Every actor says that and I find that hard to believe.”

Jeff shrugged, “I gotta agree. I don’t care how many people are in the room or how out of context the words, naked in a bed with Mila Kunis is sexy.”

Oscar disagreed, “Not that I’ve been in bed with Mila Kunis, but I promise you Justin did not find it sexy. I asked.” He paused for the laughter, “It’s too clinical. Too many body parts being arranged. There’s this negotiation with your partner: closed mouth kissing? Open? Tongue or no tongue? If I get excited, I’m sorry. If I don’t, well, sorry about that too. Any places I can’t put my hands? Not sexy. Then once you get down to it the director is telling you what to do. Move your left hand down, good. Now grab his ass and pull him in. Cut . . . reset.” Charlotte was smirking at him. “Stop looking at me.” They laughed as he turned her around. 

Eric added in his experience from video shoots, “The camera right there is a mood killer.” 

Ben looked around Renee to Charlotte nodding toward Oscar, “And did he negotiate with you?”

“No, but its open mouth with tongue, forgiven, and not really.”

Oscar pushed off himself the couch, “On that note, it’s time for everyone to leave.” He put his hand back toward Charlotte, “You stay put.” He looked to Eric, “What was the third one?”

Eric wiggled his fingers, “Hands.” Oscar gave him a thumbs up. “Oh, shit! I forgot.” Eric dug a small folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here you go.” 

Oscar gave him a wary look as he unfolded the paper and read, “You’re an ass.”

Eric looked over the top of the page and pointed to the pink circle, “She said yes.”

“You two aren’t allowed to play together.” He scooted Eric out and leaned on the closed door. He chewed on his lip while he thought. He took a deep breath and headed back toward the living room. Best idea he had was direct. Charlotte bounced on the couch when he jumped over and landed next to her. Folding his leg on the cushion he faced her with his arm on the couch back. Close enough to, but not touching her. “So . . . you heard that my ex got the better apartment, which I disagree with.”

“Not my business.” Her head was tilted down and she slowly moved side to side. Her eyes were on his.

Scrunching up his face, he shook his head back at her, “Not completely true. Ask whatever you want.” 

“I know that you’ve had girlfriends.” 

He hooked a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. Knowing and hearing about one are very different. The decision was to wait for her to ask or to just tell her. Not wanting to waste time he started, “Brooke and I were together about four years. I moved into her apartment, so when we broke up about” he had to think “ten months ago, I moved out. Nothing tragic or traumatic. I’d been home for a while and we were out to dinner. I was looking at her over the table and realized I wasn’t in love with her anymore. Luckily, she wasn’t either. She’d been trying to find a good time to tell me.”

“Are you still friends? That’s a long time to be together.”

Oscar liked that her tone wasn’t accusatory, but empathetic. He looked around for the answer, frowning some, “Yes and no. We split up as friends, but there’s too much history there to be around each other without it being weird.”

Charlotte snickered, “You know . . . things . . . about each other.”

“Exactly.” He nodded, echoing her snicker, “If she ever needed anything she could call me. I think she’d say the same thing. But just hanging out or going to dinner.” He frowned again, “No.”

“I really wasn’t upset, Oscar.” She took his hand, playing with his fingers.

“I believe you. I guess I didn’t want to be away and have that hanging out there. I’d be worried that you were.”

She leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lip then sat back suddenly, “There have been others after?” 

He laughed, his head thrown back, “You’re not the rebound girl.” You are something though. “Am I the rebound boy?” Reviewing the past hadn’t been on the agenda, but since that’s where they were he’d ask.

“No. Haven’t had a proper relationship since London. Dated some, but nothing serious.”

Oscar rubbed his thumb along her palm, “Did London break your heart?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be.

“Wasn’t in love with him. Never been in love, if I’m honest.” She pursed her lips to the side, “He was very disappointing. He pretended to be something he wasn’t. I’m thankful I found out before I wasted more time or did fall in love with him.”

“Me too.” He was curious about her never being in love, but it was time to move on. He picked up the note she and Eric had written, “You like me?”

“I do.” She smiled with her tongue between her teeth, “Should I tell you why?”

A thrill went through him and he wiggled his body, “Oh, I think I’d like that. A lot.”

She laughed at him, “When does your plane leave?”

He bit the side of his lip, “About an hour after everyone thinks it does.”

“Cheeky boy.” Her tone was playful and light as she started her list. “I like that despite being a very dirty flirt, you’re a gentleman and respectful. It’s a good combination. You make me laugh. You’re fun and I like how we’ve never lacked for things to talk about.”

“I like how you see me.” His voice wasn’t as playful. There was knot in his stomach and something strange was going on with the feeling in his arms. He’d been expecting something silly or specific such as liking that he knew the words to her favorite part of a song or that he had introduced her to a new restaurant. However, she’d gone for more global and something about that was her taking a risk with the more personal.

“Then there’s all this.” A hand with wiggling fingers moved from his head down to where she held his hand. She smiled before looking down at their joined hands, “Strong and warm.” 

The tone of Charlotte’s voice had changed. Deeper. Sexier. She was moving from personality to the physical. Desire. This to about get painful. In the best way possible. The corner of his mouth turned up as she swung her leg over him, settling in his lap, her ass at mid thigh. “I knew I’d like this.” Instinct drove his hands to her hips.

Her head was turned sideways, watching her own fingers move through his hair. “The waves and curls hold on, tangle around my fingers. It feels good. Soft.”

He closed his eyes, “Feels good on this end too.”

She brushed her lips over his closed eyelids, “You have amazingly expressive eyes. They laugh louder than your voice.” Her hands went to his face, her fingers tracing the edge of his scruffy beard then along his jaw, “This makes you look disheveled, sexy, carelessly handsome.”

“Glad you like it because I get about three hours before it grows back.”

“It tickles.” She rubbed her cheek against his, “Kinda.” 

That’s when the kissing started. Charlotte left a trail of kisses from his temple, along his jaw, and to his chin. Lips left warm imprints every place they touched. She bit his chin, her tongue touching him as she dragged her lips away. He arched forward for a kiss that never came. Instead she nuzzled along the other side of his jaw and used her tongue to pull his earlobe into her mouth. Oscar squeezed his eyes shut with the feel of her warm breath against his skin; his fingers flexing on her hips fighting the urge to pull in closer. 

He let out a low growl from somewhere deep in his chest when she placed a wet kiss directly behind his earlobe, “This is revenge for last night on the beach.” He had intentionally teased her and this was his consequence.

Her face appeared in front of his and he was stunned by her eyes. So green. She kissed his lips, letting him pull her lower lip into his mouth and run his tongue over. He knew he wasn’t in control and for whatever reason she was letting him have his way. For the moment. He was expecting her to move away. She nudged her nose against his, her breath mixing with his. 

“I enjoyed you that.” She took his lower lip into her mouth, and with the tip of her tongue licked the little nook where his lip and chin met. That touched a nerve he didn’t know was hardwired to the pleasure center of his brain. The sound he made was confused moan. “And you need good memories to leave on.”

Oscar dropped his arms, his hands falling to the couch cushion. He laid his head back, eyes closed, “That made it worse.” A second later she kissed the hollow of his throat and he laughed, “This is so good.” His hands balled into fists at his side while she amped up the kisses, licking and sucking along his neck, returning to the tiny patch of skin that made him growl every time. 

Charlotte sat back, her hands running down his chest to rest on his stomach. Her voice was purr, “I like that sound.”

The warm touch of her hands seeped through his t-shirt. “Kiss me. Open mouth. With tongue.” They both smiled at the reference to the negotiations. “And I will make more of them.”

A hairs breadth away from the kiss she whispered, “Put your hands back on me.” 

He choked out, “Fuck, Charlotte” while moving his hands back to her hips. 

She closed the distance. Parted lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. A moment of separation gave in to a deep kiss. She slid her tongue inside his mouth. No teasing now, just slow stroking and twisting. Her hands moved back up his chest; one slithering over his rib cage, around the side, and up to his shoulder blade. The other wove back into his hair. Oscar kept his word, groaning with the contact. His hands shifted from hips onto her ass, holding on before pulling her tight into his lap. Charlotte lifted up to get even closer. Oscar clamped an arm around her back to hold her there, keeping her ass in the other. She made her own noises when his fingers squeezed. 

Oscar felt numb and energized at the same time. The newness of her, the teasing anticipation, and the knowledge that he was leaving swirled together in a mess of physical and emotional. All he wanted was to touch and be touched. Kiss and be kissed. Hold on. Not let go until the precise second he had no choice. The way she fisted his hair and had pressed herself that extra bit closer let him believe that she was in the same place. Now wasn’t the time to ask. Now was the time to let go of everything else, clear the way to just feel. Her hands touching him. Her body pressed against his. Soft lips and demanding kisses. The curve of her ass in his hand. The way she fit against him. The way he wanted. Her.

Oscar scooted forward to get the room to lay them down. Pulling her down to fit on the couch, he moved where their legs alternated. He knew his hips settled between her legs would kill him. Like this, the feel of her sex against his thigh was going to keep him up for days. Her hands moved over his back in what felt like she was taking stock of the curve of each muscle and vertebrae. Oscar turned his attention to her neck. Charlotte arched into him, Oscar’s hand keeping her there. He ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, sucking on her earlobe. 

Charlotte sighed out a breath, “Your fucking alarm is going off any second.”

He continued what he was doing until he got the response he wanted, a deep shudder, “I lose track of time.” 

She wrapped her outside leg around his, hooking her foot on his, “I can’t imagine why.” 

“You can’t, huh?” Had he thought she was serious the look in her eyes would have convinced him otherwise. Propping himself on his elbow increased the contact down the line of their bodies and gave him a view of her tank top. With his forefinger he lifted the thin strap off her shoulder and traced it down to the top. He kept his eyes on hers while he slid the tip of his finger under the material and followed the neckline on the upper edge of her breasts. He licked his lips, watching her eyes shift for a second, “You are very distracting.” He continued playing with the hem. “The morning flights don’t get there in time for meetings. I tried. Not enough time.”

“Make the best of what we have.” Oscar dipped his head to kiss the soft skin he’d revealed at the top of her tank top. She sighed, “We’ll both be left wanting more.”

“Mmmm, I like hearing that.” One finger moved over the fabric, circling her distended nipple, as he kissed her again. Silent encouragement gripped his hair. He laid his hand over her breast, trapping her nipple between his thumb and palm. Squeezing enough to elicit a whimper and involuntary press of her hips against his thigh. His hips answered hers, making it clear that he wouldn’t be apologizing for not having a reaction. 

Time was lost again until his phone blared. She laughed while he reached for it, “That is an obnoxious noise.”

“I figured it would be a mood killer and give me the best chance at making my flight.” He silenced the alarm and peeled himself away, rolling onto the floor. “I gave myself a five minute snooze to get my shit together.”

Charlotte rolled to her stomach before inching over the edge of the couch, to lay atop him with her head on his shoulder, “How’s that working?”

Oscar wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, “Amazingly well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I love group things.  
> I hope you all do too


	11. Chapter 11

Oscar insisted he had planned time to see her home and refused any other option. In the cab he kept hold of her hand. They talked about nothing of consequence, eventually being quiet. When the quiet hit he let go of her hand to rest his on her leg. Charlotte wrapped around his bicep and laid her cheek on his shoulder. 

Oscar was in his head. That part of him that observed was active. This night hadn’t gone exactly as planned. An extended period of making out had been. The somewhat awkward ex conversation had not. However, it was possible that the ex conversation increased trust that led to the fun “what I like about you” conversation, which turned into the making out. If either of the first two were missing he was sure the third wouldn’t have been the blissful torture that it was. So it worked out for the best. Like he’d said, he had tried to move his flight to the morning. That plan had involved sex. Sitting here now, he was glad that plan hadn’t worked out. He felt strange leaving for three weeks after the last hour. He cringed thinking about how shitty he’d feel walking away after sex. 

Charlotte took his hand as it slid from her leg and walked with him inside her building. Oscar put his hands on her face and kissed her slow and deep. “I hope I can see you when I get back.”

She looked at him like he was crazy, “Why wouldn’t you be able to see me?”

“Three weeks is a long time to be away.” His hand was still on her face; his thumb caressing in front of her ear. 

She took a deep breath and smiled, “You’ve been doing that thing where you observe the process. What did you come up with?”

“Things happen for a reason.”

Scrunching up her nose, Charlotte nodded, “Yeah, because think how weird this moment would be if we’d actually had sex?”

He slammed her body against his in a fierce hug. “Are you psychic?” He could feel the broadness of his smile. The feeling of this being strange had disappeared with her words.

“No, but I’ve had sex that was less intimate than what we just did.” She laughed and tucked her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

“We didn’t negotiate for your hands.”

She leaned her head back and quirked an eyebrow at him, “Is there any place I could put them that you wouldn’t want?”

“Nope.” He gave her the most contrite look he could muster. That was the easiest question he’d ever been asked.

“So I’ll see you in three weeks.” She stretched up to kiss him.

“I’ll try to text or something, but I can’t promise.”

“And I won’t be able to text you while I’m working either.”

Oscar tucked her hair behind her ear, studying her face. Her response left him feeling very calm and peaceful. “I think I’m going to miss you.” 

~*~*~*~

Oscar made it to his gate with time to spare. He was hoping for a quiet flight so he could sleep. He could manage on four or five hours, but if he didn’t get a little sleep on the plane it was going to be tight. The overhead speaker announced they would begin boarding in five minutes. Time for a text or two.

To Charlotte: I got lost getting to my gate.  
From Charlotte: Should I have taken you there by the hand?  
To Charlotte: No. You, my fun sized photographer, were the cause of the getting lost, so you being here definitely would not have helped.  
From Charlotte: Never been called fun sized

The early call time meant lots of coffee. Oscar felt surprisingly rested and good, but not remotely awake. The first meeting was for going over the schedule for the next meetings and the press and photoshoots. That meant there would be papers with words. He didn’t have to remember and could put notes on the papers. His energy level escalated when he walked through the door. Information about the next movie was still tightly guarded so press was more a continuation of The Force Awakens, but they’d get the early schedule for shooting. The principal cast from TFA that would be in the next one were here. Daisy and John were already there. The two had formed a close friendship and they were chattering over each other; the conversation punctuated by laughter and grabbing each other. They jumped up from the table and took it in turns to hug him. They had arrived yesterday and spent the day at Disney highly camouflaged. A few minutes later Adam and Domhnall showed up. More hugs were exchanged. It had been a fun group to work with and all were excited by what was to come. Their reunion was interrupted by people in suits asking them to take their seats. The five looked at each other mouthing “later” and winking. Tonight would be their catch up.

At lunchtime they were all sitting in the exact same spot they had been three hours ago. This had gone on much longer than Oscar had expected. By the looks he was exchanging with the others they were as fried as he was. A waiter came in to inform them that lunch was ready in the dining room. One of the suits suggested they get their lunches and come back to the table to keep going. 

Adam’s six foot three frame was intimidating. He held a hand out, “How about you all sit down and let us eat in peace. At least one of us needs to pee.”

Oscar raised his hand, “I need to pee.”

Daisy nodded, “I do too.”

Oscar put his arm around her, “Coffee does that. Let’s go together so we don’t get lost.”

Behind him he heard John ask, “Where did needing to pee come from?”

In the dining room they removed the extra chairs at the table and spread out. The first page of the agenda had said lunch break and that was going to happen. First thing the five did was decide that lunch was at least thirty, but not more than forty-five minutes long. None of them had any idea why this was taking so long. None of them were new to this, but the thoroughness of the presentation was overkill. Likely these were overzealous assistants who were trying to earn their stripes. No one at the table disrespected that as all of them had been in that same position. Before Star Wars some of them were unknown and the others still enjoyed a degree of anonymity. They also took this seriously enough to do what was asked of them. They ate and laughed through the forty five minutes. Funny how that time had flow where the previous three hours lasted two days. The walked back toward the conference room making dinner plans for the night. Mark showed up for the last hour of the meeting. The other five giving him grief about missing the fun stuff. He was invited to join them for dinner. 

Daisy as the lone female was put at the head of the table. Oscar, Adam, Domhnall, Mark, and John filed around the table after her. Domhnall held up his glass, “As king, I would like to offer a toast.”

Mark held up his hand, “Wait, why are you king? I should be king.”

Domhnall pointed at Daisy, “If she’s queen of the table, where I’m sitting makes me king.”

Adam, John, and Oscar looked at Mark. All were muttering “yeah”, “logic”, and “he’s got a point.”

“Fine.” Mark threw up a hand, “You’re the king.”

“Thank you. I’ll start again. I would like to offer a toast to good friends, a good script, and shorter meetings.”

They all drank to that. By the time appetizers arrived they were relaxed. By dinner they’d laughed until they cried while they told stories. Adam’s stories from Girls were always sure to cause gales of laughter and John’s sense of humor could be so dry that it took a minute to hit. 

Adam pulled out his phone, hitting the power button with no response. Oscar’s was lying on the table, “Oscar is this locked?”

Oscar glanced over from his conversation, “3690”. He turned back toward Mark and Daisy.

“Thanks.” A few seconds later, “Oscar?”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s this?”

Oscar turned to see his lock screen, which was the picture Eric took at the party of he and Charlotte. Perfect side view. Her hand was on his chest, his arms around her waist, and it was a good kiss. He smiled, “That’s Charlotte.”

Daisy leaned closer, “Can’t really see her.”

Domhnall was smirking, “And who is Charlotte?”

“Charlotte Roche. She’s a photographer. She did some pictures for an article her friend wrote about me.”

“So this is a professional relationship.” Adam’s deep voice expressed skepticism.

“How do you spell Roche.” John had his phone out.

“R-o-c-h-e.” Oscar answered automatically then looked over, “You won’t find anything. I tried.”

Adam still had Oscar’s phone, “We’ve been together over eight hours with this on your phone and you haven’t said anything. What’s up with that?”

“I knew she would come up eventually.”

John was still looking at his phone, “There’s pictures from a gallery opening. Oh.” He shifted his eyes back and forth from the phone to Oscar a few times. “There’s her and there’s you. This was date? Please, tell me this was a date and you played with the hole in her dress?”

It was a contest to see who got to the phone first. Domhnall won. He shared with Adam, then handed it back to John, who gave it to Mark and Daisy. Oscar leaned in to look. Yeah, I remember that dress. “Not really a date, but I did go out celebrating with her and her friends after.”

Daisy put her hand on his forearm, “She is lovely. How long have you been seeing her?”

Oscar looked up while shifting his lips from side to side, “Depends on how you look at it. Either five weeks or four days.” He knew he’d have to explain so he quickly laid out the time line with salient features.

All the men said, “Five weeks.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Four days. You met five weeks ago, you’ve been dating a week.”

John jumped in, “I bet it’s weird to date at your age.” He seemed to miss the incredulous looks aimed at him. “Cause you know in your teens and twenties it’s all about sex and having a good time. Everybody is carefree. At thirty you’re maybe wanting to settle down, but from the sex years everyone has been screwed over. Now there’s baggage. Everyone is cautious and choosing their words. Where sex used to be just for fun now if it’s too quick is she going to think that’s all you want and too late and you’re in the friend zone. Lots of land mines to negotiate. Forty everyone’s been divorced.”

Mark added in, “At my age it’s all about her being willing to change my diapers and deal with erectile dysfunction.”

Daisy stood up and patted Mark’s shoulder, “With the words erectile dysfunction, I’ll be off to the hotel.”

Mark stood too, “Time for either my diaper change or Viagra.”

John looked between the two groups. Daisy ticked her head to the side, “Walk me home.” She winked at the three left at the table. She’d evidently caught the look.

The three waited until the others were out of earshot. Adam laced his fingers together and leaned on the table, “How weird is it?”

Domhnall glared at the departing backs, “Little bastard.”

Oscar laughed and leaned in, their three heads close together. “Not all that weird. Ok, weird, but not the way he thinks.”

Adam leaned back to order three more beers, “Go on.”

“Since Brooke and I split I’ve gone out with a few women and it was a lot like John said. One refused to answer until I did then made her answer similar. Another was so angry that she confronted every joking comment. Then there was the one who thought I used humor to deflect real emotion.” 

Domhnall snickered, “Landmines.”

Oscar was nodding his head, “But Charlotte is beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, and very painful.” He laughed. “She flirts back, equally as dirty. She’s British, so a few drinks in and she’s using twat, and cunt, and arse.”

“Good for her,” Domhnall laughed.

“On our first date I was teasing her and she flipped me off. It was the perfect response.”

Adam chuckled, “Very few people would consider being given the finger a good first date.”

“Yeah, but it was a good first date. She called the next day and asked me to lunch. Next day was my goodbye party.”

Adam and Domhnall looked at each other then back at Oscar, both of them saying one word. “Sex?”

Oscar made a face, “I’ll have to let you know.”

Domhnall put his hand on his chest, “Fuck, with that face I thought it was awful.”

“No, no. It’s not going to be awful.”

Adam spoke to Domhnall, “Not that he would know.”

“You know when you have that really great sex where everything is amplified. So intense that you’re stunned when it’s over, because what do you do after that.”

Domhnall sighed, “Blow your mind sex.” Adam was nodding his agreement.

“Last night making out.” He shook his head, “That was weird. I took her home and she knows I’ve been doing that thing where I’m observing and I went vague about things working out how they’re supposed to because I’d tried to move my flight to spend the night and couldn’t. She throws out something like how it’s weird right now, imagine if we’d actually had sex, and she’d had sex less intimate that the last hour. Who the fuck says this?”

Adam pointed at Oscar, “You do. You say shit like that all the time.”

“I love you and I completely understand why you you’re loving this.” Domhnall laughed and put his hand on Oscar’s shoulder, “But I would hate her. Hell, I’d hate dating you. All the talking and analyzing and verbal sparring. All the pseudo intellectual bullshit that you love takes so much energy. It’s dating. Go to dinner, drink, then fuck.”

Oscar was laughing the whole time. He and Domhnall had this conversation before. Domhnall was the one standing to the side in disbelief at what came out of Oscar’s mouth. Like in the Ex Machina press conference when he was asked about his character’s ending and without a moment’s hesitation said “Yeah, double penetration.” Who even thinks like that? Oscar.

Oscar pursed his lips and shook his head, “This is fun.”

“Not as fun as sex.”

“No, but it’s still fun.”

Adam smirked, “I agree with Oscar.”

Oscar nodded his appreciation, “Maybe that’s why we have a woman and you don’t.”

“But I’m the only one having sex.”

Adam raised his hand, “I’m having plenty of sex.”

Oscar made a face and a pbft noise, “I will be. I just have to go home for more than an hour. This is going to take time.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a holiday here in the USA. Here's some celebration.  
> I hope who ever is out there reading is enjoying!

Finding time to call or text had always been a problem for Oscar. That was a frequent argument with Brooke. He’d be away and she wouldn’t hear from him for weeks. He was busy. She would counter that it didn’t take that long before falling asleep to say hi. He argued that sometimes he was so into the work that it never even occurred to him. That was when she called him a self-centered asshole. He didn’t disagree. Sometimes he was. There were many days when shooting a film or on a press tour that conversations, lines, and situations were taking up every neuron until he finally fought his way to sleep. Then dreams would take over. There simply wasn’t room in his awareness to pick up the phone. When there was it was usually when he was in the middle of something and couldn’t. By the time he could he was preoccupied again. He’d apologize and promise to do better. That would last a few days.

However, the entire time in LA he was surprised by how much time he had for Charlotte. Not always anything in depth, but he’d text a picture, a thought, or send her a link to a song. Time would go by between responses, but they still came. Two days was all it took to realize his lack of contact with Brooke was more about his feelings fading than not having time. Clearly he did. The night before he was to leave for London she was instantly responding to texts. Instead of hitting reply he hit the button to call her. She picked up on the first ring. “I thought since you were texting back so fast it might be a good time to call.”

“Perfect timing. I was helping Andrew, my intern, set up for a job he’s doing tomorrow and just got home. My shoes are off and I have glass of wine.”

It was nine in LA so it was midnight back home. “Awfully late to be working.”

“We had a shoot in the studio today that ran long. Andrew wasn’t set on what he was doing so we tried a few things until it worked. I didn’t even realize the time until I walked outside and it was dark. What about you? Ready to go?”

“Packed. Went out to dinner with everyone earlier. Flight leaves at eight am, arrives in London at nine am the next day. Right to work with X-Men press. Haven’t seen those guys for a long time. It’ll be fun. Does your family still own a hotel there?” He’d been meaning to ask.

“The Parth. I did not vote for that.” 

“Is it Greek themed?” 

“Matthew remodeled a few years ago. I haven’t seen, but the website looks very modern. Mom and dad wouldn’t let him touch the family rooms. I doubt he would have anyway; we grew up there. Now he has neo-modern rooms for parties.”

Oscar got her laughing with stories from interviews. Usually it was him making a comment that broke everyone else up. John was a frequent player as well. He skimmed over them teasing him endlessly during the photo shoots about him having his own photographer. She got the “they gave me some shit” version, but in reality it had been an all-day running joke. Overall, it had been fun and made him excited to get back on set with these guys. “Shifting out of Star Wars into X-men mode for a couple a weeks, then back to Star Wars is like whiplash. It’ll be good to settle into being Poe.”

“I imagine he’s rather comfortable.”

“I’d tell you more about him, but then the Disney mafia would come and kill you.”

“Let’s avoid that.”

“Let’s do. Where are you?” 

“Home.”

That wasn’t what he’d meant, “Are you down in the studio or upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

“Tell me about upstairs.” He’d been curious since the first shoot.

“You come in to the living area. I’ve got a sectional with a chaise, nice big tv for when I lock myself in and binge watch Game of Thrones or something on Netflix. Going down the hall there’s a guest bath on the right and the kitchen on the left. If you walk through the kitchen there’s a breakfast area, dining room. A bit further down the hall is a small studio. That’s more for play and relaxation. Nice comfy chair in there if I want to tune out the world. My bedroom is across the hall, with an en suite.”

He was imagining the layout as she spoke, “The windows are down one wall of the living room, the breakfast area. Is the studio or bedroom in the corner?” He wasn’t sure if she’d want the light for the studio or the airiness for the bedroom.

“Bedroom. The glass on the bottom is tinted and there are heavy blackout curtains tucked away in the corners.”

“Do you ever close them?”

“It can get pretty hot in the summer if I don’t. Sometimes if there’s a bad storm and it’s scaring me. We don’t have thunderstorms like this in London.”

“I bet it’s incredible when it’s snowing.”

“Not a big fan of cold, but the snow is pretty.”

A few minutes later they said goodbye and Oscar rolled over to sleep.

~*~*~*~

“He hasn’t been up here?” Charlotte shook her head. “Char, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

Charlotte took a sip of her wine. The pair had already gone over the details. “Honestly it went so fast there wasn’t time. Thursday to Saturday was more like one extended date than three.”

Amy smiled, “The flirting that first shoot . . . I should have predicted this. When you unbuttoned his shirt and pants I almost felt sorry for him.”

“Sorry for him?” Charlotte threw a pillow at her. “He was, he is, so good looking. Turning him down was one of the harder things I’ve ever done. Thankfully he tried again.”

“You like him. I mean, really like him.”

Charlotte smiled and nodded, “A lot.” She scooted down, sinking into the couch, “I haven’t really liked someone in a very long time. I don’t remember it being quite so much fun.” She looked at her friend, “I can’t wait for him to get back.”

“Yeah, I imagine he can’t wait either.”

“It feels good. I feel good. Excited, but calm at the same time.” 

Amy sat up and poured them more wine, “I would be a very bad friend if I didn’t point out his negatives.” 

Charlotte sat up with confusion on her face, “Negatives?”

“I don’t know this for a fact, but I can’t imagine that dating a famous actor is an easy thing.”

“I don’t know. He was with someone for years, so it can be done. Gone for work is gone for work. I’ve shot celebrities enough to know they are not all the same. He’s not an egomaniac.” She shrugged, “The rest is up for grabs. We’ll see. Not like anything is a sure thing.” Charlotte put her wine on the table and laid over on her best friend, “I know it’s been three dates. I know that I know nothing about what I’m doing. But it’s good. I think it could be really good.”

Amy laid her head on Charlotte’s, “I think so too.”

~*~*~*~

It was day four of X-men promo in London when Jennifer and Sophie cornered him. They’d been sat at tables around a large hotel ballroom with reporters making the rounds, waiting in chairs for their turn to try and get something new or THE sound bite. Cast was escorted to a dining room across the hall. They got an hour. Oscar was hanging back, letting the women get settled first. He was leaning against the wall looking at the pictures Charlotte had sent last night. A big smile was plastered on his face. Jennifer hooked his arm and pulled, “Come with me.” 

Oscar let himself be led to a table already occupied with Sophie. He took the chair she dropped him off by, “What have I done to deserve this?”

Jennifer sat down, “What’s her name?”

“What’s whose name?” 

Sophie sighed, “Whoever she is that has you preoccupied, smiling, and happy.”

“I’m always happy. I’m a happy guy.” The two women just looked at him. Waiting. He knew better than to think this would work. “Charlotte.”

Jennifer clapped her hands, “I knew it!”

“You guessed because I keep texting someone.”

“No, I knew it. You’ve got that look that a man gets where there’s a woman occupying his thoughts.” She waited until the servers placed their lunch in front of them and walked away. “There’s a smile.”

Oscar didn’t think he’d win the argument and he wasn’t sure she wasn’t right.

Sophie leaned closer, “Give us the highlights.”

“She’s a photographer. Took pictures of me for a friend’s article. I asked her out, she said no. I tried again. She said yes. Three dates later I left for LA then here.”

Jennifer sneered and shook her head. She made a beeping nose, “You can do better. Date one. What did you do?”

He laughed, “You can tell me how I’m doing?”

Both women laughed, “Yes.”

He ran through what they’d done then shifted his eyes between them, “And?”

Sophie pointed her fork at him, “The beach was good.”

Jennifer grimaced, “Too many people on your dates. You need more one on one.”

He took a bite of bread, “Don’t I know it.”

“When do we meet her?” Sophie was grinning.

“We’ll be too many people on your date. Only we’ll help you out.”

“I’m doing fine.”

“Mpfh,” Jennifer sneered, “I need to see her.”

Oscar rolled his eyes at them. His smile said he didn’t really mind, “Here ya go.” He pulled up a picture of her, handed his phone over, and watched them scrolling through, “Please, feel free to look around.”

Michael sat down in the empty chair, “What are you two interrogating him over?”

Oscar put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, “My friend.”

Jennifer scrolled back through then turned the phone, “Oscar’s new girlfriend.”

It was one of the ones from his goodbye party. Not his favorite, but close. Michael turned his head and pursed his lips with a smirk. Oscar grabbed his phone, “That’s enough with you.”

Michael chuckled, “She’s young. Good job.”

Oscar looked at his phone, “She’s not that young.”

Jennifer added, “She’s my age.”

“No.” He looked at Michael and Sophie, “She grew up here. After school she took a year off.”

Sophie interrupted, “Gap year.”

“Then went to university. Last year she studied in New York and has been there about five years.”

Michael and Sophie looked at each other then at him, “Twenty-seven.”

“That is my age.” Jennifer shrugged, “I could have set you up with someone my age.”

Oscar’s eyebrows were pulled down as he considered this. Michael leaned in, “You really don’t mind, do you?”

Oscar looked at Michael, the pair sharing a look, “Not at all.”

Jennifer stabbed at her salad, “You’re both pigs.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Charlotte smiled with the sound of his voice, “Looking through pictures from a movie premiere in London?” 

He laughed, “You’re not sure.”

She turned her head sideways, appreciating the full length pic of the movie villain, “Have I told you how scrummy you looked?”

“Yes, but I like that you’re still looking at me.” 

She could hear a voice on an overhead speaker, but couldn’t make it out, “Where are you?”

“Airport. Several of us are flying into New York tonight. The rest are coming on a private jet tomorrow. We’ll catch the jet once they get here then be off to LA. I’ll be home in eight hours. I’d love to see you.”

Her pulse quickened, “Me too.”

“Great.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “You want to met at my place? I’ll tell security to let you in.”

“Ok. You sound exhausted.”

“I am.” He huffed out a breath. “There’s always a party after a premiere and none of us have slept. I’ll sleep on the plane. I just want to be home. Even if it is for twelve hours. You’re a bonus. Fuck, that didn’t come out how I meant.”

She didn’t let him go on, “It came out just fine, Oscar. I’m excited to see you.”

“Me too, Char, me too.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure if the abbreviated version of her name was intentionally or he was just too tired to get it all out. Either way, she liked. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yep, soon.”

After they hung up Charlotte realized she wasn’t sure if his plane got here in eight hours or he’d be at his apartment in eight hours. She went with the latter and headed over about eight thirty. She wasn’t sure what shape the place would be in after the party. She gave her name to the security guard and he took her upstairs, wishing her a good night before leaving. The apartment was spotless. She snickered, “Cleaning service.” She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went into the family room. Remotes were lined up on the table and within a few minutes she had Netflix up. She considered continuing the series she’d started, but decided on something that didn’t require focus. At ten after nine she heard his keys in the door. Fluffing her hair as she went, she was at the door as he came through, “Welcome home.”

A smile crept over his face, “You are more beautiful that I remembered.”

Charlotte’s hands met his chest, sliding up and around his neck. Oscar’s arms wrapped around her waist, bringing them together. They met for a kiss, both a little hesitant. This was still new and it had been two weeks. However, the first brief touch of lips gave way to more and it was like he’d never been away. She went to her tiptoes, tightening her hold on his neck before she wrapped a leg around one hip then the other. Oscar’s hands went to her ass, helping support her, and headed into the living room. “I feel like a tree.” She unwrapped, putting her feet back on the ground. He dropped onto the couch, pulling her hand with him.

Charlotte’s shin laid against his thigh, her other leg going across his lap. Oscar put one arm over her leg, the other on the couch back, his hand snaking into her hair. Her hand went to his cheek. He turned in to kiss her palm before she threaded her fingers into his hair, “You still look exhausted. Didn’t sleep on the plane?”

He laid his head back and turned toward her, “Not at all. A baby was in first class and screamed the entire time and I mean the entire time. He’d start to quiet down then rev up again. The mom kept apologizing. If I was in a better mood I’d feel bad for her and I’m sure he had an ear infection or something, but after five hours I just wanted him to shut the fuck up.” He looked toward the table, “Is that cold?” Charlotte snagged the water bottle and handed it to him. “Thank you.” He turned the bottle up and drained half. Leaning over he put it back on the table, rolling his shoulders as he sat back.

Scooting back to lean on the couch arm, Charlotte planted her feet to make her legs a support, “Come here, sweetie.” 

Oscar got the idea and turned to lean back on her legs. His head dropped forward as she kneaded his shoulders, “That feels amazing.”

“You’re in knots.” Her thumbs worked the biggest one.

“Eight hours of screaming kid will do that to a guy.” He hissed, “That hurts, but feels so good.” She leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. “Better now.” He let his shoulders droop, “I’m going to be quiet and enjoy this for a few minutes.” 

After several minutes she thought she had the worst of them worked out and he had quit wincing long ago. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck again, “Better?” He didn’t say anything, but she thought she heard something. She turned her head, her ear facing forward, and laughed. Snoring. He was snoring. She held him upright while she turned right ways on the couch then eased him down. She cringed, holding her hands up in the air, when he made a snuffling noise and shifted around. When he came to rest he was curled on his side with his head on her thigh. 

Running her fingers through his hair repeatedly, Charlotte turned her attention back to the TV. She kept shifting back to his face. He was more interesting than any movie. His dark thick eyelashes looked like smudges below closed eyes. His lips were parted slightly and he looked relaxed. When she quit playing in his hair he’d get a crease across his forehead until she started again. She smiled while experimenting with this. He looked like a rumpled little boy sleeping. Breathtakingly handsome and adorable at the same time. When the movie was over she carefully eased out from under him. She stood very still for a few moments, making sure he was still out. Not sure where she was going she turned on the hall light and peeked in rooms. The first was obviously an office. That meant the only other was his bedroom. She turned on the light and went to work turning down his bed. The bathroom light with the door cracked gave enough illumination to the room that she wouldn’t bang into anything getting him in here. Turning off the lights as she went back, Charlotte squatted down by the couch, rubbing her hand on his arm, “Oscar, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Where am I?” His hair was a mess and he looked as confused as he sounded.

“You’re home.” Charlotte put her arm around him when he stood, “It’s been a long day.” He mumbled something incomprehensible. She directed him toward his bed, “You want to get undressed?”

“Too tired.” He sat on the bed and pulled her hand, “Don’t go.” 

“I won’t.” She crawled in behind him, curling around him as he settled on his back. 

“This is why I came home.” Oscar wrapped her in tight, “My house, my bed. You.”

Charlotte smiled against his chest. It couldn’t have been a minute later when his breathing slowed and she knew he was out. His grip around her shoulders, that didn’t lessen when he drifted off, kept her tight to him. She breathed him in and ran her hand over his chest and stomach before finding the perfect place to rest for sleep.

~*~*~*~

Oscar woke up with a start. Where the hell am I? He pushed onto his elbows and tried to clear his vision. This is my bedroom. His eyes were drawn to the balled up figure beside him. He’d never seen someone curled up so small. Her hair was spread out over the pillow. My pillow. She’s on my side of the bed. His eyebrows shot up and he lifted the covers. Fully clothed. Would have been pissed if that happened and I didn’t remember. He scooted over, spooning up behind, his arm going over her. 

Charlotte pulled his arm around tighter her, holding his hand, and settling it between her breasts. She hummed sleepily, “Morning, Oscar.”

He kissed her cheek, “Good morning, beautiful. You stayed.”

She wiggled around to her back where their eyes could meet, “You asked me to.”

“Good for me.” He kissed her softly. “I don’t remember anything past getting here. Barely remember that.”

She crinkled up her nose, “Probably because you weren’t awake more than ten minutes.” Her hand cupped his face, her thumb rubbing under his eyes, “Dark circles are better. You don’t look ready to collapse.”

He shook his head, “Thirty-six hours with no sleep.” 

“You’re very cute when you sleep.”

“Did I snore?” Her laughter answered the question. “Embarrassing.” He joined in the laughter and pulled her to his chest. He saw the clock and growled, “My car’s going to be here soon.”

“No alarm?”

“I fell asleep before setting one. They would have just called until they got me.” He growled, “Go with me. Private jet so no security”

She sat up smacking her mouth, “I need a toothbrush.”

He pointed to the bathroom, “There’s a box of them under the sink. I always pack mine then leave it in the hotel.” 

Ten minutes later they were in a car heading for the airport. There’d been barely enough time to brew coffee for the ride. Oscar pulled her across his lap, kissing her soundly. He was close to angry that he’d wasted what little time they had. “I don’t know why you’re dating me. First date is crashed by my friend and we got you stoned.”

She smirked, “Some would consider that last one a bonus.”

“Second date was excellent.”

“I think I was in charge of that one.”

“Third was a goodbye party I threw for myself.” She laughed. “Fourth date almost two weeks later I fall asleep on you, take you to bed, and fall asleep again. I’m batting one out of four.” Oscar was keeping it light, but there was an insecure part of him that wondered.

Charlotte kissed him, staying close to speak, “Maybe I like being with you and the other who’s, what’s and where’s are irrelevant.” Her fingers played in his hair.

That was not what he’d expected. Maybe some smart assed comment about letting him have another chance or teasing that she’d let him make it up to her. Instead her answer made the air thick and his heart skip a beat. “This is just my life. Fits and starts. Here and gone. Together and distance. Relationship in weird time. Jumping back and all over.” He shrugged, “Sorry.” 

She shook her head slightly, “Don’t ever apologize to me again for your life.” The kiss soothed the slight sting to her words. “This is more fun and good and just more everything. Why would I complain just because the wonderful is spread out?”

Guilt is a funny thing. Oscar always felt it when he missed things in the lives of his friends and family. He felt it when leaving behind someone he wanted to be with, knowing he was making a choice. He did it to himself, but was pissed when someone else put it on him. In the past there had been fights about this. He knew he asked a lot from those around him. But here was Charlotte absolving him. All he could do was stare at her. 

Her eyes filled with mischief, “I should confess. I felt you up a bit while you were sleeping.”

His eyes went huge, “You did what!”

She touched his chest and stomach, “Just here. I said felt up not molest.”

Several seconds of laughter later he said, “I’m ok with that.” He hugged her and kept laughing. “Next time I’m back, the whole day is crazy. We fly in and are immediately doing promo.”

“Weird.” She interrupted him, “I work that day. Some event in Times Square. Then some movie première.”

“Oh, so you’ll be skulking around tracking movie stars all day? I might know someone who can tip you off to the schedule.”

“Sweet, but I wouldn’t ask that.”

He knew that. “Go to the première with me.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“After you’re done with work you come inside where I’m waiting. We go sit down and watch a movie. Then we go to wherever the party is. It’s the last one and a goodbye, so it might be insane.”

“That sounds fun. Never been to a premiere before, much less with cast. The villain.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret. Things don’t turn out so well for me.”

At the airport they drove around to an area with a hanger and a variety of small planes. The car pulled up where a small group was standing. The couple got out and there was just enough time to introduce her to the others before the jet landed. When the stairs came down there was a whistle and a hand waving them in. Oscar told the others, “Walk slow.” He turned to Charlotte, holding her in his arms, kissing her. She held tight to his back. “We’ll celebrate your successful show when I get back.”

“Combination.”

“Perfect.” Another kiss before he opened the car door and tucked her back inside. He jogged across the tarmac and caught up to the end of the line. 

Oscar’s ass had barely hit the seat before Jennifer was next to him, leaning to look out the window, “How’d the night at home go?” 

“I fell asleep in under ten minutes.”

Jennifer burst out laughing, “Still say you don’t need help?”


	14. Chapter 14

The direction of the time difference made it easier to keep up with each other. That didn’t make any sense, but they spent more time talking late at night. It had turned into a nightly thing. Sometimes a long recap of the day and sometimes just a quiet conversation. Always learning something new about each other. Sharing experiences was weaving threads of their lives together over the distance.

The night of Oscar’s LA première was the night of Charlotte’s gallery closing. He’d sent her a vase full of pink lilies and blue iris with a card wishing her good luck and that he could be there. He was busy all day with interviews while she was nervously bouncing off the walls. She had purposefully avoided asking anything about sales. The opening had been successful with a short blurb of a review praising her work. Still, drawing people for an opening wasn’t the same as sustained interest. Oscar likened this to opening weekend of a movie. That was great, but it was word of mouth and repeat viewing that made for a success. You wanted the draw after people knew the movie. 

A few days earlier he’d done a fluff interview where they threw words at him and wanted a reaction. He suggested they do this via text to keep her occupied. He’d check in between interviews, more often during breaks and lunch. The string of words would start off innocent, but always seemed to deteriorate. Table – plate – dinner – wine – laughter – fun – good – kisses. Shoe – barefoot – photographer – subject – rule – broken – picnic – touch – breathe – beach – blanket – moon – romantic – music – sexy – dirty. Xylophone – keys – door – locked - room. It became clear that they were either very bad or very good at this game.

Oscar was at the party keeping his phone in his hand waiting for Charlotte to let him know how the closing was going. He knew his optimism about her success might be clouded by his feelings. He was anxiously hopeful. While having a conversation with a group his phone started vibrating at the rate of once every ten seconds. He excused himself, wandering to the outside of the revelry before calling up his text app. Picture after picture of her work with red dots on the identification plaque. After several of them was a text saying “red dot = sold OMG!” then more pictures of red dots. 

There was no way he couldn’t call, “Congratulations, Charlotte. I’m excited for you.” He was grinning ear to ear and he wished he could be there with her.

Disbelief tinged her voice and she was almost whispering, “Everything sold, Oscar. Everything. I mean, I know it was a small showing.”

He interrupted, “Don’t downplay this. Your first showing sold out. You fucking kick ass.” He paused while she laughed, “Firsts are important you know.”

“So I hear.”

Next were pictures of the celebration party. This wasn’t a quiet night at a restaurant like after the opening. They were at a club crowded with people and tables full of drinks. She looked beautiful and like she was having a good time. All smiles. Oscar felt ready to burst. He waited for a lull then drug Jennifer away from a conversation, making up an excuse that no one would believe. A few feet away he handed her his phone and started scrolling through the texts. “Red dots mean sold. Everything sold. Fucking proud of her.” He grabbed Jennifer in a hug.

“Oh Oscar, that’s fantastic. Have you talked to her?”

“Yeah, a few minutes ago. She almost doesn’t believe it.”

Jennifer still had his phone, “I’m going to text her.” She spoke as she typed, “Jennifer here. Congratulations on your show. Someone here is very excited. Can’t wait to meet you. I’m smuggling in shots. What do you want?”

A reply came back quickly, “Tequila or Fireball. See you tomorrow. Give him a hug for me.”

Jennifer sent, “You got it” and handed him his phone back. She hugged him, “That’s from Charlotte.”

He laughed at her, “I saw that.”

~*~*~*~

To Charlotte: Where are you?  
From Charlotte: Waiting for you at some comic book store.   
To Charlotte: Coming in around back. Do the inside stuff then come out.  
From Charlotte: I’m inside.  
To Charlotte: You’re good.

The cast filed in through the employees only door onto the make shift stage. Oscar’s eyes cut around the sides of the store where press and photographers were set up. He spotted her easily and put himself on the side closest to her. He couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting to her, but not for the normal reasons. As soon as they were finished at this site he sent her a text.

To Charlotte: Dear homeless girl, what the fuck are you wearing?  
From Charlotte: Dear evil villain, things I can throw away to change into party clothes.  
To Charlotte: Dear smart girl, that makes sense. Carry on.  
From Charlotte: Dear hot stuff, think you can sneak over and kiss me?  
To Charlotte: Dear pretty girl, trust me I’m trying to figure that out.

The next time Oscar found her was when he was on the red carpet. Times Square had been crazy. The place was always a zoo, so add in a movie cast and you had wild kingdom. They had a difficult time getting out and were running late. They quickly changed at the hotel where the bulk of the cast were staying and the after party would be held. All of them were still adjusting in the limos. He made his way along the red carpet greeting fans. He signed things and took quick selfies. When he got to the press area he found her about three quarters down the line. It was all he could do to stop himself from going to her. This was twice she’d been so close, but so far away. She kept talking to a young man behind her that he assumed that was her intern, Andrew. Oscar pulled over the security guard that had been hanging near him and pointed her out. He winked at her as he left the area. Once he was safely inside he sent security after her. 

Oscar stood there shaking his head as she walked through the door. Charlotte smiled at him, “Everyone thinks I’ve been arrested.”

“You are dressed for the drunk tank.” She had on black leggings with a few holes, a long t-shirt, and flip flops. Her hair was twisted up out of the way. He grew impatient and took a few steps to her, wrapping his arms around her, “Still beautiful.”

Charlotte put her fingers over his lips when he tried to kiss her, “Hold that thought.” She spotted the bathroom, “I’ll be back. Three minutes. Five at the most.” She pushed away from him and headed away with a plastic grocery bag and her purse.

Oscar settled in for what he was sure would be a much longer wait. He was leaning against the wall answering a text from his mom when a hand ran over his bicep.

“Ready?”

He looked at her then back at his phone, “You did this is four minutes?” Her hair was down in waves around her, makeup that hadn’t been there before was applied, and she wore a navy blue sleeveless dress with a flared skirt that hit just above her knees. There were black mesh stripes at the neck and hem. Black lace up heels completed the look. Even with the heels she stood inches shorter than him. 

Charlotte shrugged, “It’s all in the preparation. Really only had to do the makeup.”

“You look . . . wow.” He took her all in shaking his head. “Beautiful.” An arm snaked around her as he kissed her.

This time she welcomed the kiss, “What now?”

He held out his hand, “Take my hand and we’ll go sit with my friends to watch a movie.”

As soon as the credits started the cast and guests were ushered out and loaded into cars. People were still lining the road trying to get a look. He ignored them in favor of her, “What did you think?”

She looked up and to the left, “As I’ve not seen other X-men movies and I can’t speak to the complaints about timelines and characters. I liked it. I adored you. I definitely recognized your eyes, lips, and at times your voice. I very much enjoyed the first bit with you in a loincloth.” She squeezed his hand, “It was like you were seducing your new followers. I’m glad they got rid of you, as you were quite mean and manipulative. How you managed to pull that off with all the stuff” she waved her hand around her face, “and being painted blue. I imagine it was like being put in a straight jacket.”

He laughed, “It was very much like that. I don’t know that I’ve ever been so uncomfortable. I get why Adam was always in character after getting into the Kylo gear.” 

“You have new found empathy.”

“I’m still going to fuck with him about it.”

“I’m sure he’d expect nothing less.”

This seemed a good time for a kiss. Oscar put his hand on the back of her head, guiding her to him. He almost sighed into the kiss, taking a moment to savor her soft lips before opening his mouth to taste her. He pulled back smiling, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Her thumb wiped at his lips, “My lipstick looks better on me.” 

He felt his blood surge with the simple, but intimate act. All he wanted to do was make it happen again. She nodded when she was satisfied with her clean up. Oscar smiled, “This wouldn’t have been my pick for your first première.”

“What would have been?”

“The next Star Wars.” A thought struck him, “Do you like Star Wars?”

She looked at him like he’d grown another eye, “Love Star Wars. Kylo had great hair.”

“Poe had good hair.”

Charlotte ran her fingers through his, “Yours is better.”

His thought was interrupted by the car stopping, “Damn.” He got out and took her hand, leading her inside. He noticed her slowing down and turned. Her eyes were wide. He took both her hands in his, “You’re nervous.”

Nodding she said, “A bit.” She cringed, “Not generally intimidated by celebrity, but having just left a movie for a party with them.”

Oscar smiled, “You were so good with me that I didn’t think. This is no different.” He squeezed her hands and shook out the tension, “I promise that everyone will be nice and this will be fun. I will stay with you until you’re comfortable.” 

Charlotte got the referral back to her gallery opening, “Thank you.”

They were barely in the room when a blur of Jennifer raced over. She ignored Oscar and grabbed Charlotte’s hand from him, “I couldn’t sneak the minis in. We’re going to have to catch up.” She hooked her arm with Charlotte’s and took off in the direction of the bar, looking back at Oscar, “Follow, big blue.”

Oscar was several feet behind them feeling like he’d just broken his promise to stay with her. However, he could see the two women talking and laughing like friends who’d been apart too long. He’d be sending Jennifer flowers tomorrow. They sidled up to the bar and had a row of shots before Oscar got there. He walked between them, putting his arms around both of them, “Who’s the luckiest man in the room?” He got a dual eye roll. “Oh come on!”

Jennifer handed out the shots, “To new friends and old.” She touched her glass to Charlotte’s then Oscar’s. “You’re the old.”

“I prefer vintage.” They downed the shots and Oscar nodded to the bartender for another set.

Charlotte was snickering, “Does she always take the piss or is this for me?”

“No, this is normal.” Oscar reached for the glasses.

“Brilliant.” 

Jennifer stopped before drinking, “And to Charlotte’s gallery show selling out. Congratulations.”

Oscar had his arm around Charlotte’s shoulder and pulled her close enough to kiss her temple, “I’m so proud of you.” She turned to him with a smile and a kiss.

The three headed back toward the main party. Oscar caught Jennifer’s eye and mouthed a thank you. Over the next hour Oscar introduced her to everyone and if she was nervous she didn’t show. She talked naturally with them, getting to know them as people, seemingly ignoring the celebrity part. The only exception had been a strange conversation with Michael about a show called Hex, him impregnating a virgin, and releasing the Nephilim. No one understood this, but the two of them, however they all agreed it sounded like Michael. She’d had a good laugh with Sophie when she apologized, “I’m sorry I killed your boyfriend.” Charlotte had just patted his chest, “He’s recovered.”

Oscar beamed each time someone congratulated her on her show and she blushed. As he watched her with everyone he was proud of her over and over again.

When Charlotte excused herself to the lady’s room Oscar kept an eye out for her return and intercepted her. They’d had no more than fifteen minutes alone and he found himself wanting her alone. He led her off to the side, “Still nervous?”

She shook her head, “No. Everyone is lovely. Seems they know a bit about me.”

“I talk.”

Charlotte put her hand on his chest, “I like that you talked about me.” She stretched up to kiss him.

He laid his hand over hers for the contact and to keep it where it was, “Yet again there are too many people on our date.”

“What is with that? And your friends always get me drunk or stoned.”

He pushed her hair over her ear, “Let’s make a deal. Tonight we get plastered out with friends, but after tonight we take some alone time. We need some alone time.” He emphasized the word need.

Her smirk made it clear she understood, “We definitely do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally going to get some alone time. **wink wink**  
> Thanks to all of you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

It was midnight when the cast started leaving. Oscar had let her know they were contracted to stay until then. There were hugs and laughter as they said their goodbyes. With everyone being more than a little drunk it was hard to tell from which emotions the tears came. There was still some press left, but this was really the end. The last time all of them would be together. Oscar held the car door open for Charlotte and gave the driver his address. He didn’t even consider that she’d not be going home with him. 

They retold stories and laughed the entire ride to Williamsburg. Inside they laughed and tripped over each other getting in his apartment. Charlotte headed toward the kitchen, “I’ll get water. I need water.”

Oscar headed toward the bedroom, “I’ll get the bed. I need the bed.” When she walked in the room she threw him a bottle and kicked off her shoes. He missed the bottle and had to retrieve it from the floor. Charlotte was in her bra and panties when he stood up. He pouted, “I missed something important.” His eyes travelled over her while he toed off his shoes and stripped down to his boxer briefs.

“Can’t sleep in that thing.” She fell on the bed on her stomach.

“Not complaining.” He laughed, “Well, I was, but not . . . oh fuck it, never mind.” He downed his bottle of water before climbing into bed, dropping the empty on the floor. “Char?” She didn’t answer. He scooted closer, laying his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t move. Oscar’s head dropped to the pillow and he was out.

~*~*~*~

Oscar sprang up in bed when his alarm went off. He slapped at his phone before falling back face down on the bed. He looked beside him and smiled. Oh yeah. The blanket revealed her bare shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow and lifted the blanket, closing his eyes with a grimace. I don’t remember this happening. He sighed and got out of bed. Before he left he checked on her again, running his hand down her body, part of him hoping she’d wake up, but glad when she didn’t. He left her a note on the bathroom mirror asking her to wait, that he’d be home by nine. A pile of clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt of his, sat on the sink with a note saying “wear me”.

The cast was on the 7:30 segment and were outside working their way down a line of fans by 8:00. At 8:45 they were back in cars on their way home. Later today they’d all report to the hotel for a round of press. Until then their time was their own. Oscar checked his phone in the car and found a text from Charlotte saying she was awake, fixing breakfast, and asking him to let her know when he was on his way. His stomach growled while he texted her back.

The apartment smelled delicious when Oscar walked in. When his stomach flipped he wasn’t sure it was hunger or the site of Charlotte in his clothes serving up the food. He put his hand on his stomach in a futile attempt to stop the flipping. He looked over the plates, “I know I didn’t have this here.” Functionally he’d been away for a month. His refrigerator had been empty.

Charlotte put the pan back on the stove and walked to him. “Delivery is a beautiful thing.” She kissed him softly, putting her hand on his bicep.

Oscar’s hands on her hips kept her from moving away. That little kiss wasn’t going to be enough. He tilted his head and turned a little a kiss into something more, pleased when he felt her fingers lace into his hair. This had filled his mind all morning. With his eyes closed he could easily bring up the memory of her nearly naked in his bed. He slid his hands from her hips around to hold her tight against his body. Her hand in the middle of his back, fingers flexing, gave him her approval. The popping of the toast brought them back into the room. Oscar ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek, “We should eat before it gets cold.” He nodded toward the toaster, “You get the toast. I’ll take the plates.”

Oscar directed her to the chair at the head of the table, scooting his close enough to touch. He wanted to touch. The feeling in his stomach was back and clearly had nothing to do with food. Charlotte tucked her foot under his leg, her calf against his, “You looked very handsome this morning.” 

“Thank you.” He’d showered quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and dark blue button down. He wanted to comment on her dressed in his clothes, but he wasn’t sure he could get the words out without losing his self-control. Later. He reigned his thoughts in, “Did you watch?”

Charlotte nodded, “Out of the shower just in time. A couple of your costars looked worse for wear this morning.”

“Yeah, they were feeling rough.” He laughed, “I had a headache, but it’s gone. I feel great.” He knew a big part of that was sitting at the table with him. “You?”

“Fine. I think the drunk was wearing off when we got back. I was just exhausted.” She squinted at him, “Did you take my dress off?”

“Nope, and I missed you doing it.” 

“Another time.” 

Oscar stopped mid drink and deliberately sat down his glass of orange juice, buying himself a little time. “I should confess. I felt you up this morning.”

Charlotte smiled at his repeating her confession from the last time he’d been home, “Did you? I guess turnabout is fair play.”

“I couldn’t help myself.”

“Did you try?”

“Not really.” He shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast. “I have to be at the hotel by three. What time is your shoot?” Last night they’d filled each other in on the next few days, but he was fuzzy on times.

“About then. Andrew’s setting up.” She glanced at the clock. “What should we do with the next few hours?”

Before he could answer his phone rang. He looked at the ID and swore, “Shit, I have to take this. Sorry.”

Charlotte waved off his apology and picked up their plates, taking them back into the kitchen. Oscar leaned back to watch her walk away. When she was out of sight he headed into the family room to pace while he talked. His was too on edge to be still. The call was short and he dropped his phone on the table before heading into the kitchen. Charlotte was washing up from breakfast. Nope. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder, “We’re not in a public park or beach.”

Her hands stopped moving on the pan, “No.”

“I’m not catching a flight in an hour.” He punctuated the sentence with another kiss, closer to her neck.

“Brilliant.” Charlotte turned her head just a bit then tilted to the side.

“We have a whole apartment.” He had to use his hand to get her hair out of his way. Then he wrapped around her again, but this time moving higher where his fingers were right below her breast, his thumb caressing back and forth to her nipple.

“Very convenient.” She shook off her hand, reaching behind herself, stroking up the back of his thigh.

“We’re completely and totally alone.” This kiss was a fraction of an inch from the place that left her shaking. “I don’t want you doing dishes.” He put his mouth over that spot, sucking gently with his tongue teasing her skin.

“What is it you want me doing, Oscar?” 

Her hand holding onto his thigh was a good first step. “Mmm, remember the day we met?”

“I do.” Her other hand went to the back of his head.

“You unbuttoned my shirt and my jeans.” He slid his hand over her breast. The feel of her in his hand made him growl. “I want you doing that.”

Charlotte pulled away enough to turn around. Oscar kept one hand on her back, the other laced into her hair. He kissed her with an intensity that made his wants clear. Her stroking his ass conveyed hers. She pushed him away with a hand on his chest, “I’m not stopping at the button.”

He smiled, “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Oscar felt her hand on the front of his jeans, laying the length of his cock and rubbing just enough to elicit a moan and blur his vision. “I guess maybe you do.” 

When they pulled in close again she had to move her hand. He missed the contact, but the kissing and holding on was good. Repeated teasing tastes and deep tangles left them both breathing heavy. Oscar wasn’t willing to let her go. He ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, “Coming home to you in my clothes.” He sucked on her earlobe. “Fucking sexy. You’re so beautiful.” 

They stood in the kitchen making out for a long time. Both knowing where this was going, but neither needing to rush. Kisses went on for days, moving from soft to needy and back again. Hands explored new places and revisited favorites. Soft sounds of pleasure wafted through the air. Oscar walked backwards, pulling her with him, making his way to the bedroom or at least the couch. His ran into the table, “Forgot that was here.”

Both laughed. Charlotte ran her fingertips along his forehead and over his cheek. Her eyes caught his and they stared. Oscar’s peripheral vision took in her kiss swollen lips, parted to allow for breath. Her finger ran over his lower lip. He caught her hand, kissing her palm, before laying it against his cheek. He cupped her ass, grinding against her. Her smile was evil when she kissed him, her tongue flicking at his upper lip. She spoke against his mouth, “I want you too.”

Oscar watched the focus on her face as she scanned his shirt. She settled on where her hands worked the first button, leaning in to kiss the bared skin above it. He didn’t let her hips move from being pressed against his. He liked the feel of her against his straining hardness. A few buttons down Charlotte planted her hands on his pecs and pushed away to get room to undo the lower buttons. With his shirt hanging open she explored his chest. His skin tingled beneath her touch. He breathing escalated. His muscled chest and stomach felt hard and smooth. He giggled when her fingers went over his lower ribs. She looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Even now, you’re ticklish?”

He took her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers before moving back, “Even in the middle I’ll be ticklish.”

She laughed, “I’ll remember that.” Her hands slid under the shoulders of his shirt and pushed it off, hands following down his arms to rid him of. While his hands were off her Charlotte traced his stomach muscles, “Mmmm, I want to kiss every inch.” She bent her knees enough to nuzzle and lay kisses between the row of muscles. 

Oscar let his head fall back, eyes closed, and enjoyed the sensation of lips and light touches of tongue. A long moan came from him as she kissed across his chest and ran her tongue around his nipple. “God that feels good.” He tore his attention away from his body and scrabbled for the bottom hem of the t-shirt she wore, “Gimme.” Over excited fingers fumbled to get a hold and pull it over her head, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. “Fuck.” He rested his butt on the table edge, spreading his legs to pull her between. That eliminated the height difference. He cocked his head to the side, biting his lip, and he took her in. Perpetually tanned skin looked smooth. Replacing his eyes with his hands, he moved lightly over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

A thought invaded his mind. “Firsts are important.” He’d smiled at the sentiment when she’d said it, but in this moment he understood. This first . . . he would remember every look on her face as she touched him, every sound she made and pulled from him, and the exact way her fingers and kisses felt. Everything that came after this moment would be embedded in memory too. 

Kissing along her shoulder, his hand moved to her breast. Her nipple was tight before he touched. The way her body responded made him even harder. The weight of her breast filled his hand while his thumb moved over pebbled skin. He left the soft skin of her shoulder, kissing the top of her breast before taking in her nipple. He felt and heard her breath catch when he twirled his tongue around. 

“Oscar, yes,” came out as a breathy sigh. She fisted his hair as he sucked her. Surges of electricity shot through her veins. When he moved to her other breast she caught him and pulled him up to her, “I’m not done unbuttoning, Oscar.”

He let out a pained sigh and brought her naked skin to press against his, feeling the wetness he’d left, “Yeah, Char, but you didn’t have on a bra. I got distracted.”

“You didn’t leave me one in the pile of clothes.”

He’d left sweat pants and t-shirt. He squeezed his eyes tight, “Does that mean . . .” he slid his hands in the back of the sweat pants, finding nothing but skin, “no panties.” The last words came out as a tortured groan. She liked that reaction.

Charlotte dropping to her knees dislodged his hands until they found their way into her hair. He pulled it together into a pony tail, so he could watch. Her attention went to his jeans. He watched her fingers move over the hard ridge of is cock before she moved closer to kiss skin above the button. A slow sucking kiss with the tip of her tongue moving over him. His cock jumped just as she popped the button. Oscar bit his lip watching her lay kisses across his lower stomach and feeling her hands working down his zipper. He kept waiting for her to look up, maybe for a reaction, but she ignored everything but what she was doing. That was killing him. That focus. It was like she didn’t care about anything besides getting him out of his jeans. That thing where he lost feeling in his extremities was happening again. Maybe not lost feeling, but everything vibrated. Once his zipper was down she hooked her thumbs at the side of his hips and pulled. He stood away from the table enough for her to take his jeans and boxer briefs over his ass, then leaned again. With the shaking in his knees he questioned his ability to stand. He could see her smile when his cock sprang free, standing thick out from his body. She kissed from his hip to his thigh while her hands skimmed over his legs and pulled his jeans over his feet. 

It was like she could read him. Charlotte placed her hand on the back of thigh, right above his knee, steadying him. Finally her eyes lifted to meet his after she’d wrapped her hand around his cock. He was conflicted between keeping the eye contact or watching her pink tongue tease his slit. His ass tightened and he took a sharp intake of air with the contact. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, but couldn’t, needed to watch what she was doing to him. He noticed a distinct difference between the rougher surface of the top versus the soft smoothness of the underside against his cock head. He wove his fingers into her hair, “So good.” His eyes rolled back with the pull of her mouth sucking him in. He noticed he had a death grip on the table edge and let go, switching to lace this hand in her hair, the other going to the table for support. Oscar tightened his ass with every stroke of her mouth, as if he was thrusting into her. She must have felt the slight movements. Charlotte pulled halfway off his cock and her hand behind his knee pulled him closer, then let go. She hummed her approval as he controlled the speed and depth of his own pleasure. She let go of his cock and held his balls. Oscar set a slow pace, not wanting this to be a means to an end. 

Charlotte took the hand behind his knee and moved it to the middle of his chest. Oscar put his hand over hers and could feel his laugh before he heard it, “I don’t want this to stop, but it’s got to. Feels so fucking good.” He folded his fingers over her hand and pulled. As she stood he held their joined hands over his heart. His other hand untangled from her hair to hold under her chin, turning her face up to his. The air between was almost too thick to breathe. Both started to smile in the second before they crashed together for a kiss that began at hungry and quickly went to the edge of out of control. Endorphins flooded Oscar’s bloodstream and he wanted more of her. He wanted to please her, to taste between her legs, and finally to be buried inside her. 

First he had to get her out of his sweat pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smutty smut smut

Charlotte squeaked when Oscar bent to hook behind her knees and lift her into his arms. He smiled, but didn’t break the kiss as he headed toward the bedroom. She weighed nothing curled up against his chest. The bedroom was bright. She’d obviously opened the curtains when she got up. Good, I want to see her. He knelt on his bed and laid her in the middle, sliding down beside her. Charlotte rolled to her side to meet him, but Oscar quickly had her on her back where he had control. He nipped at her neck, “My turn, baby girl.” His fingers trailed down the side of her breast and ribs. His heart beat quickened. Finally, I get to have her.

Charlotte was pinned half under him and squirmed from the effects of his words, “I brought this on myself.” She arched her neck and moaned with the attention he was giving her. His lips were soft, but demanding. His tongue applied the perfect amount of pressure to spark her nerves. Finally, I get to have him.

Oscar kissed over to her mouth, “You get the Academy Award for unbuttoning.” The flat of his hand lay on her stomach.

“I’ve got the only Oscar I want.” Her fingers went through his hair.

This was one of those phrases that would sound ridiculous in any other situation. Right here, right now, her words sent a frisson of energy through him that was like hot ice. It left him momentarily unable to move. How does she keep doing this to me? He nudged her nose with his, “All yours.” He let her pull him in to kiss. He slid his hand under her ass, pulling her tighter, his cock against sweats wasn’t the contact he wanted. They needed to go, but first he needed to check something. Letting her go, she relaxed against the mattress. He followed the line where her panties would be around between her legs. Even over the sweats he could feel heat. 

Charlotte cried out against his mouth, curling her hips into the contact. Oscar’s fingers pressed into her for only a moment. She pulled away from the kiss with the loss of contact, “More, please.”

“So polite.” Oscar dipped his head to suck her breast at the same time he went under the waistband of the sweats. It was impossible to tell who moaned louder when his finger split her, feeling the warm wetness pooled there. Her foot slammed on the bed up near her ass, spreading wide and pulsing against his hand. Oscar slid his middle finger inside her, then up to find her clit. Making circles with the pad of his finger it wasn’t long before he felt the small bud pop up. He touched her gently, not knowing the contact she liked. The motion of leaning over her to tongue the nipple on the far away breast increased the pressure on her clit. 

Her nails dug into his shoulder, “Yes, god, Oscar.”

He couldn’t keep the smile away and left her breast, kissing her lips, diving into her hunger. Her movements were wasted on his hand. Oscar pulled out of her pants and went to his hands and knees above her, “You need to be more naked.” He thought to kiss his way down her body, but found he lacked the patience. After moving between her legs, he pulled his pants off her, tossing them off the bed. He caught her leg and kissed the inside of her knee. The way she looked at him, the way she bit her lip, went straight to his cock. She looked the way he felt. Wound tight. First he’d take care of her.

Charlotte spread her legs, giving Oscar room and a clear view of her most intimate parts. His eyes started there and worked their way up to her face. She licked her lips, “I like how you’re looking at me.”

Oscar stretched out between her legs and laid a wet kiss on her inner thigh, “Like you’re fucking gorgeous naked and I want you more than I’ve wanted anything in a very long time?” Possibly ever.

She laughed, “We can go with that.”

His thumbs spread her and he groaned, “Because every word is true.” He slowly drug his tongue over her then laid his head on her thigh, while his finger traced the same path. He circled her clit a few times, “I can’t wait to make you come.” 

Charlotte pulled at the sheets when Oscar put his mouth over her. His tongue took over the work his finger had begun. He flicked back and forth over her clit, then circled around. Each change had her making the sexiest noises. He moved lower, fucking her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit fast. 

“Don’t stop. Feels so . . . ah . . . good.” Her words had caught when he sucked her clit between his lips and used the tip of his tongue against her. She grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her. Oscar wrapped his free arm around her leg where he could use one hand to hold her open, letting her hang on to the other one. She slid her fingers into his curls and he hummed his approval. She was close. He could feel the tension coiling in her body, the way she pulsed her hips against his face. He didn’t rush her. He continued to alternate between slow and fast, circles and flicks, licks and sucking. “Oscar . . . coming . . . fuck . . . Oscar.” She fisted his hair, pulling in a way he loved, when her orgasm hit. 

Oscar waited until her grip on his hand loosened. While he’d skipped kissing down her body, he took time to kiss up. Charlotte waited for him to kiss her lips before pushing him onto his back, straddling his hips, and laying on him. Just because she’d orgasmed didn’t mean she was done. She kissed him, sucking his tongue greedily. Oscar grabbed her ass, positioning her so his length was seated perfectly between her legs. She pulsed her hips a few times before pushing herself to sit astride him. Oscar’s eyes were closed and he was stretching up after losing her kiss. She ran her thumb over his lip. He opened his eyes and sucked her thumb into his mouth. Charlotte bit her lip, pulling her thumb away, and scooting back on his thighs. She looked at his cock. He moaned when she gripped him tight and moved skin over hardness. “Yeah” was all he could manage when she rose up to position his cock at her entrance. 

It took more than a minute of them working together, pushing in and pulling out, before Charlotte rested against his hips. She spread her legs wider and wiggled to take him in further. Oscar’s hands ran up her thighs, “You’re so tight and warm.”

Charlotte ran her nails down his chest, “You feel amazing inside me.”

The combination of her words and the way she was tensing her inner muscles made him growl, “You need to move. I need you to move.” Her first long slow stroke had him shuddering beneath her. When he looked at her he became mesmerized by the way she bit her lip, head canted back, and her hair moving in time with their movements. “Come here,” he whispered.

Smiling at him, Charlotte laid over him, going directly in to kiss. She circled her hips, barely moving along him. Oscar held her hips and thrust up into her. She broke from the kiss and moved to his neck. He held her head to him when she ran her tongue along the tendon on the side of his neck. He shivered. His fingers dug under her hair to hold squeeze her neck, “Sit up.” Oscar sat up with her, “This works.”. He put his hands on her breasts, squeezing and leaning in to suck her nipples. 

Charlotte had both of her hands buried in his hair, “Definitely.” Oscar reached between them and played with her clit. She pulled his head up and kissed him until she couldn’t breathe, “Fuck.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she rode him.

“My turn to drive.” Oscar kissed her shoulder.

Charlotte smiled, “That mean you’re flipping us over?”

“Exactly that.” He rolled her onto her back and felt himself slip out of her, “Dammit, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“You’re just going to have practice again and again until you get it right.”

“I can do that.” He took his cock and barely slipped back inside her, “You ready?”

“Show me what you got.”

Oscar snapped his hips forward, driving his cock all the way in one movement. He cried out, “Fuck!”

She arched into him, her hands going to his ass, “Bloody hell.”

The slow burn had caught fire. The room filled with the sounds of their bodies coming together, heavy breaths, and the occasional encouraging word. Hands and mouths tangled in a million different ways. Touching and tasting anything they could get. Charlotte met him thrust for thrust, her leg wrapped around his hip. Oscar hooked her leg and pulled it up, his angle changing. Charlotte’s nails dug into his back, “Oscar, I’m going to come. Oh fuck, just like that.”

Oscar laid his forehead against hers, “Right with you, Char, good god.” He fought back from the edge, wanting to wait for her. Another couple of strokes and he could feel her walls tighten around him, holding him, his name leaving her in breathy sighs. He drove deep inside her, “Oh, fuck yeah.” He pulsed even deeper with each tremor that shook him. He let go of her leg and nuzzled into her neck, “Give me a minute.” He just couldn’t move yet.

Charlotte kissed her forehead and trailed her fingers down his sweat slickened back, “You’re perfect right where you are.” Her foot ran along the back of his leg and she made a contented noise.

Oscar’s head popped up, “Did you just purr?”

“It’s possible.” Her cheeks turned red.

“You’re blushing!” He chuckled and she shoved him off of her, “Now that was cold.”

“I’ll be right back.” She blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom.

Oscar was still giggling as he untangled the sheets and got comfortable on his back. Sex and laughter were two of his favorite things. Even better when they were together. His eyes went wide when she came out of the bathroom. He lifted up the blanket, “Snuggle up.” Charlotte curled up beside him, her leg wrapping around his. He ducked under the blanket, his fingers going to her hip bone, pushed her away enough to see, “I missed this earlier.” His fingers traced the tattoo.

“You were otherwise engaged. Busy.”

He came out from under the cover wearing a dirty smirk, “Very busy.” He kissed her and felt his hunger for her bubbling up again. “A butterfly and a flower.”

“Plumeria.” She went on to answer his unasked question. “I got it when I graduated. Plumeria is for grace, beauty, and a new life. Butterflies mean metamorphosis.” She paused before going on. He wondered if she was considering to tell the rest of the story. “And in Greek Mythology Psyche is represented by a butterfly.”

He knew the name, “Cupid and Psyche?”

“Sort of. He’s Cupid in Roman myth. For us he’s Eros.”

“What’s their story?”

“I’ll condense. She’s more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite and draws the attention of mortals and gods. Still she’s sad because she never falls in love and the men may think she’s beautiful, but they never love her. Her parents ask the gods for help and they arrange a marriage to a horrible beast. Aphrodite sends her son, Eros, to make her fall in love with the monster thinking that will get Psyche out of her hair. Instead Eros falls in love with her, and they marry in secret, but she can never see him and he only visits her at night. She grows lonely and her sisters are allowed to visit her and they poison her mind with questions. So the next night Eros comes to her she waits until he’s asleep and lights a lamp to see him. She’s relieved with how handsome he is and not the monster she’d been led to believe. Eros wakes up and sees the light. He leaves their bedroom feeling betrayed. She prays to Aphrodite and she set three tests for her to prove her worthiness. If she fails even one Eros will be lost to her forever. Aphrodite, being a jealous bitch, sets increasingly impossible tasks. However, the gods were watching and sent a messenger to Eros. He forgave her betrayal and rescued her from his mother’s gardens. The gods made her immortal and they lived happily ever after.”

Curled up with him her stories weren’t as animated. Oscar decided he could live with the tradeoff. “Many movies and plays have been written around that archetype.”

Charlotte laughed, “One or two.”

Oscar threw the covers off her and scooted down to get a better look. He traced his finger over the pink plumeria, “You are certainly beauty and grace.” He kissed the middle of the flower. “And a blue butterfly.” Another kiss after fingers followed the outline. “Which I think is a story for another time.” 

“I think so.”

Oscar wasn’t sure if the butterfly was about how she was changed or if she identified with Psyche. Either story had to do with the man who had disappointed her. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear, because he did. But that story did not belong in his bed. He ran his fingers over them again, studying the intricate beauty of them both. He went back up the bed, gathering her in his arms, and kissing her, “They and you are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” 

He squinted his eyes, thinking, “I want to see you tonight after I’m done. Shouldn’t be late. Will your shoot be late?”

“It’s a perfume ad. Prep will take longer than the shoot.” She kissed him softly, “I’d like to see you later.” 

Oscar kissed her, longer and not quite as soft, “I’ll call when I’m done.”

“Great idea.” She ran her hand over his chest and pulled him against her. Skin on skin. 

The slightest touch of her lips caused him to dive into the kiss. Her pressed against him was too new. Oscar could feel his cock hardening. His hand slid down to her ass, pressing her closer, “I have other great ideas.” 

“I bet you do.” Charlotte spread her legs when he rolled on top of her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him. Their tongues slid slowly around the other. 

Oscar reached between them and led his cock inside her. He moaned in her mouth with the feel of her body taking him in. Soft, warm, slippery, and perfectly fitted to him. Not as tight as right after her orgasm, but feeling just as good. The slow steady rhythm was perfect for a second time. They kissed and touched while their hips moved together. 

Charlotte planted a foot on the bed and pushed, rolling them over and sitting up. She leaned her head back with a groan, “So good.” Oscar’s hands skimmed up her thighs, her stomach, and to her breasts. She covered his hands with her own and began moving on him. Slowly her head came forward and she met his eyes. She was biting her bottom lip. Her hands left his, one going to his stomach to steady herself, the other going between her legs.

Oscar groaned with the feel of her fingers touching his cock. She applied pressure on the vein. A few moments later she moved her fingers to touching herself. He smiled, “I’d kill to watch.”

“I’ll let you.” She winked at him, “No murder needed.”

His eyes closed and he grimaced, “I don’t have long.”

“Me either.” She grabbed his hands and leaned over him, pinning his hands to the bed. She circled her hips and ground against him. Dipping down to kiss him, she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth, “Come with me.”

“Fuck.” Oscar felt her orgasm tightening around his cock. She squeezed his hands and her head dropped to his shoulder. He thrust up into her and felt his body lock up as he came. When she let go his hands and slid hers under his shoulders, Oscar wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight.

They came down slowly. Charlotte stretched her legs out by his and kissed the side of his neck. Oscar ran his hands slowly from her ass to her shoulder. She sighed contentedly and lifted her head to kiss him. Long and unhurried. When she pulled away she planted a quick chaste kiss on his lips, “I like sex with you. You’re very good.”

“You’re very good too.” He gave her the same slow easy kiss. He winced as she pulled off him, but smiled when she snuggled in. He raised his head to see his clock, “I need a nap. And a shower.”

“Set an alarm.”

“Any idea where my phone is?”

Charlotte snickered, “You were on it in the family room before seducing me in the kitchen.”

“Seducing? Is that what I did?”

“I didn’t put up much resistance.”

Oscar stretched and sat up, “I’ll be right back.” He kissed her before heading out to find his phone. He scratched and shook his head as he walked, smiling all the way. That had definitely been worth the wait. He found his phone on the table, set an alarm, and headed back into the bedroom at a run.

Charlotte threw her arms up to cover her head and yelled, “Naked man!”

Oscar had launched himself onto the bed, landing beside her. He pushed her arms onto the bed and kissed her, “I like sex with you too.” He attacked her neck in a very non sexual way.

She was laughing as she ruffled his hair, “You’re crazy.”

“Just for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Oscar woke up before the alarm went off. He saw there were ten minutes left and turned it off. Charlotte was still curled up on his side. He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there. What a difference sex makes. Before sex it’s a question of where can I touch, what’s ok to kiss, and a whole list of unknowns. Now there was nowhere he hadn’t touch, nothing he hadn’t kissed, and very little left unknown. By itself the physicality of sex didn’t change intimacy if there was none there to begin with. In the absence of intimacy sex made things awkward. After you didn’t know what to say since there hadn’t been anything to say before. He likened it to trying to hang a shirt in a closet without a hanger: it just fell to the floor with nothing to hold it up. Sometimes sex was just a physical release. Nothing wrong with that. However, that was not the case here. 

Charlotte. 

Oscar smiled against her skin. This was weird. Not weird, unusual. No, weird. At least three quarters of the time they’d known each other had been spent apart. They had gotten to know each other over texts and phone calls with the occasional date. The dates had been bookends. Was it crazy to think you could really get to know someone, to feel close to someone over so much time and distance? If it was, Oscar was crazy. He was alright with that. He was warm, content, and didn’t feel the least bit awkward. Peaceful and calm with a strong side of excitement summed it up. He laughed soundlessly, but he’d awoken her.

“You’re laughing.” She squeezed in tighter and kissed him sleepily.

“I didn’t make a noise.”

“No, but I felt your stomach shake.” Her hand moved over his stomach, “This is a good stomach. You have a trainer?”

“A trainer makes up for a lack of self-discipline.” He liked to run. Anything else was annoying.

“Does Poe run around shirtless in the next one?”

“Nope, sorry.” He brought her hand to his mouth.

“It’s a’right. Not feeling particularly like sharing right now.” She pulled their joined hands away from his mouth and replaced them with her mouth. She’d barely started kissing him before she was pulling way. He was left with nothing more than a taste that was more memory than present. “You need to shower.”

Oscar sat up then moved to his hands and knees over her, “Motivation to move is nonexistent when there’s a naked you in my bed.”

She climbed out from under him and headed to the bathroom, “Then I’ll just have to go with you.” She turned on the shower then peeked back out the door, “You coming?”

A dirty smirk crept across his face, “Not yet.”

Disappearing again, she called out, “I can’t make that happen for you if you’re in there while I’m in here.”

Oscar nearly fell trying to get out of bed, his feet tangled in the sheets. He laughed at himself thinking that after two orgasms in the last few hours you’d think he’d be satisfied. Not the case. She was under the showerhead, hands running through her hair, and water sluicing down her body. An involuntary growl bubbled up from his chest and he got in. His hands started at her raised elbows and followed the water down over her biceps, breasts, stomach, and hips. “I love your body.” He closed the distance and rubbed against her. Her arms dropped over his shoulders and held on while they kissed. He complained when she pulled away, “Why?”

Charlotte watched his eyebrows go up and his mouth make and “O” with the feel of her hand on his cock, “I think I promised you an orgasm.” She didn’t wait for his response before dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth. 

“Ok, ignore my last question.” His hand hit the shower wall in front of him, “This is such a good day.” The way her hands touched where her mouth didn’t increased his pleasure. She played with his balls and stroked the skin behind them, applying pressure to stimulate places inside. He thought to tell her there was a better way to access what she was going for, but the best he could manage was, “Feels amazing.” She hummed appreciatively and words were no longer an option for him. Breathing wasn’t working so well either. The only warning she got was his moan turned almost scream and his body going tight and still. He heaved in a breath that left as a sigh, “Fuck.” He laid his head on the tile and counted each breath. Losing track of her, the next thing he felt was her fingers in his hair and the smell of shampoo. She pulled him under the spray and he shook his head looking at her. 

Her response was to kiss him, rinse out his hair, and soap his body with the shower pouf. She moved away, “All clean.”

“For being clean I feel very dirty.” His hands ran across her wet skin.

“You’re going to be late.” He was amused at her reminding him of time, when she was precisely the reason lateness was a possibility.

Shoulders dropped when he sighed, “Dammit.”

Charlotte laughed, “Oh, whoever has to deal with you today is going to have fun.”

~*~*~*~

As soon as Oscar was finished he texted Charlotte. He didn’t expect to hear back straight away and decided he’d jump in a cab and head back to Brooklyn. He gave the cabbie her address. Before they were to the bridge she’d texted back to say that the shoot was running a bit behind and given him the elevator code.

A wall of sound hit him when the elevator doors opened. This was different. Charlotte had never mentioned a house music playlist. He wondered how she could think with this going, but remembered her saying she would zone into the shoot. The studio to the left off the elevator was set up and busy. There was a large black box in front of a black backdrop. The only color was two people, who were naked and painted completely gold, laying on the box. The woman sat on her butt with her legs pulled up with her pointed toes rested on the box. Her back was arched with her head following the curve and she rested on her elbows. The man was behind her with his head on her ribs, arm laying on her with his hand covering her breast. Both of their eyes were closed and their expressions looked like they were in the middle of having sex. A bottle of perfume was under her arched back. Charlotte alternated squatting and standing, moving down the line to get different perspectives. 

“Ok, Brit, relax, but try not to touch anything.” 

At Charlotte’s words the man moved off the back and Brit sat up rolling her shoulders. Several people rushed in and started touching up the gold. Brit noticed Oscar, “We have company.”

Charlotte smiled at him, then looked back at Brit, “He’s safe enough.” She walked over and kissed him, her free hand on his chest, “Good interviews?”

He cringed and shook his head, “Later.” He nodded toward the set, “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Not at all. This gold paint is a bitch. We’ve got two more shots to do. Shouldn’t be too long.”

“Can I watch?” He felt like he’d walked into the middle and wanted to see how it began.

“Of course.” She took his hand and pulled him closer, “Anywhere you like.” She kissed him once more before looked at Brit, “Alright, Brit, back in place.” She looked over to Tanya, “I need the others.” Two more naked gold men walked over. She waited for the first two to take their places before adding in the others. “You’re gripping her calf and kissing her knee.” She made slight adjustments to how he was positioned then moved to the man Brit’s head. Tanya moved in and touched up the smudged paint on the lower one. Charlotte spoke to him, “One hand supporting her neck, the other on his shoulder, and you kissing her lips.” 

The man at Brit’s head smiled, “Introducing a little homoeroticism in our foursome?”

“It’s three on one, she may need a break and something fun to watch.” Everyone laughed. “Let’s get this.”

Oscar laughed with them then shifted his attention from the gold orgy to Charlotte. She was in black capri leggings, a light gray slouchy t-shirt, bare feet, and her hair twisted up. The t-shirt had a pocket low on her left breast and the extra weight pulled at the V-neck revealing a bright pink bra when she moved just so. She was focused and fluid with what she was doing. He’d not noticed that when she’d shot him. Possibly he had been too focused on flirting. 

It was obvious that she was in charge of the room. She sent out commands to those manning the lights and shades and pointed where gold needed touching up. A single nod as she stood clued them in she’d got what they needed. “Get the box out of the way.”

Oscar moved to the side and leaned on the wall while several men carried the box off. Charlotte had Brit standing facing forward with a man on each side and one behind. Charlotte put them in position warning them not to touch yet. She wanted everyone in place before touching to minimize smearing. The one behind reached around with his hands on her stomach. The two on the side had one hand above her breast, fingers at her collar bone. Oscar could see now that she wore a g-string that was also painted gold. Charlotte backed up and checked out the shot before calling over an assistant with the perfume bottle. That would go between Brit’s breasts. The assistant knelt in front and held it in position while Charlotte adjust the hands and took a few shots. Oscar assumed that would aid in placement later. Then the assistant left and Charlotte placed each hand exactly where she wanted. Several shots later she looked over the camera, “OK, very slowly drag your hands down. Stop on her breasts and hip bones.” Bursts of camera fire came as they smeared the gold. “Good job, everyone. That’s it! Thank you.”

There was clapping and the models hugged before heading off toward the dressing room. Charlotte gave out directions for what needed clearing away and what could stay before she came back to him. Oscar’s arms were crossed and he smiled as she approached. Charlotte leaned on the wall next to him, “Bored?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. I liked watching you work. You direct them much like a director does a sex scene.”

“Very the same and this isn’t sexy either. I tried to keep it short so Brit wasn’t too uncomfortable.” She looked to the back of the studio with a lift of her chin, “Want to see what I’ve been doing all day?” Oscar nodded and she slid her hand between his bicep and body, walking with him. “I’m starving. Go out to eat or order in?”

“I vote order in.” He unwrapped his arms to put one around her, “Beside the bitchy paint did the shoot go well?”

“Very. It just really showed every finger print and smudge. Constant touch ups.” She put her camera down on the desk by her computer and turned her body to his. “First, you should kiss me.”

“I agree.” Oscar put his hands on her face, “I have thought of very little else all day.” Several soft kisses bled into a long deep one. He heard them both make a noise when their tongues met. She held onto his back and he kept hold of her face until the end. Only then did he wrap her in his arms and hold her to his chest. His stomach rumbled, “Yeah, I’m hungry too.”

She laughed opening a drawer, “Everything that delivers. You pick and I’ll pull up pictures.” 

“Chinese sounds great.” He picked up the studio phone on her desk, “What do you want?”

“Number 43, hot, with steamed rice and pot stickers.” 

He placed their order and hung up, “Twenty minutes? Where the fuck are they?”

“First floor. They never fuck up my order either. Though your voice probably threw them off.” She pointed to the screen, “This was the first set.” She clicked through several before moving his hand to take over, “I’ll be right back.”

Oscar sat down and went slower than she had. He ignored the voices he could hear around the studio until hers was back next to him. Swiveling the chair around, he put his arm around her waist. Charlotte sat across his lap. “You took hundreds. What happens next?”

“I’ll go through and trash the crap ones. I won’t really edit or touch up anything, maybe some blocking. Then I’ll send over several from each set. The ad agency will do the rest.”

“Do they ever pick the wrong one?” 

“All the time.” She laughed and played in his hair, “A few agencies will want me to give input, but not usually.”

He played with the hem of her shirt, “The end result after seeing you set it up is cool. You’ll have to come watch me shoot sometime.”

“Is that allowed?”

He nodded with a smile, “You’ll have to sign nondisclosures, but yeah, it’s allowed. Happens all the time.”

“That would be fun.” She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to kiss him. She pulled back with a grimace, “You do your own make up today?”

Oscar laughed, “No, I’m much stingier with the highlighter.”

“I’d hope so. You’re going to have raccoon eyes in whatever they shot.” She smudged the line under his eyes, “Lucky for them you’re too gorgeous to screw up.”

A quick kiss, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked up when there was a chime, “Foods here.” She hopped out of his lap and ran across the studio to hit a button beside the elevator. Oscar was beside her before the door opened and took the bags. She asked him, “Down here or upstairs?”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never been upstairs.”

Charlotte smiled, “Let’s go.” She put her hands on his hips and steered him toward the stairs. “The stairs lose their effect in the daylight.” As they headed up the stairs she put her hands on his ass, “We’re doing this in a very nonlinear fashion.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t focus with your hands on my ass.”

She knew he was playing, “Our dates are all out of order. You’ve never even seen my place and you’ll be spending the night.”

“Nice to get that question answered early. I don’t have to stress . . . or beg.”

Charlotte laughed, “You’re an ass.”

“You would know. Since you continue to play with it.”

“Trust me, this is not playing. That would be completely different. If you don’t shut up I’m going to bite it.”

“That’s not a deterrent.” He stood to the side of the door to her apartment. “Locked?”

She nodded and punched a code into the keypad, “Always when I’m shooting. I get too focused to pay attention.” Holding open the door, she swept her arm inward, “Welcome to my home.”

“I feel like a vampire who can only come in when invited.” He stepped inside, remembering when she’d described her place to him. “This is a great room. Big.” He pointed down the hall, “Dining room left through the kitchen?” She nodded and he headed on through and started unpacking the food.

“Beer, wine, water, coke?”

“Beer.” He leaned back to see her, “Can you use chop sticks?” She nodded and he laid them out.

Charlotte twisted off the tops of the beer bottles as she walked into the dining room, “Tell me about your interviews?”

Oscar rolled his eyes, “Most were fine.” He ran through the ordinary interviews and they laughed at some of the goofier questions and answers. “Then came some video game something. They had me against Tye and Alex doing 80’s trivia. Stupid shit like when did Nintendo come out, what was the first game, and who won football titles. I neither know nor care. You would have got the music one. Should have had you with me.” He chuckled, “I don’t know. Usually those things don’t bother me, but this was pissing me off. I’m sure that will show.”

“At least if you had someone else with you it would have been funny. The interaction. I’d have just felt stupid and like a puppet.”

“Hmmm, you might be on to something.” There was certainly no lack of silly games and horrible interviews during other press junkets, but they were usually with at least two of them. He and Domhnall had laughed their way through many hours. Stories were plentiful and he shared his favorites.

Charlotte’s mouth flew open, “You did not say double penetration.”

“I did.”

“There’s got to be a video on YouTube of a compilation of all the inappropriate and sexual things you’ve said in interviews. I’m going to have to search.”

“It’ll be a long video. Domhnall gives me shit all the time. I swear, I don’t mean to. Things just come out. Sometimes I don’t even believe I say the shit I do.” He got a grin on his face, “Wouldn’t change a thing. Fun as hell. And what’s the point if it’s not fun. I think you get that, Ms. Hands On My Ass.”

“Or possibly I just like your ass.” 

When they finished eating they threw away the empty boxes and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Oscar grabbed two more beers and they headed back into the living room. Charlotte folded herself onto the couch and grabbed a remote. A second later and music was a background. Oscar sat facing her. She looked like she was thinking. He turned up his beer.

“I have a proposition.”

His beer got stuck in the up position for the seconds it took him to not choke. He was smiling as he lowered the bottle from his lips, “I can’t wait to hear this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Continued thanks for reading.  
> Tell me what you think . . . I do love a nice comment.  
> :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations and schmoopy cuteness.

Charlotte grabbed the front of Oscar’s shirt, balled it in her fist, and pulled him forward. She tasted the beer on his tongue when she kissed him. “Not that kind of proposition. Well, not exactly.” She smiled, licking the taste of him off her lips. “First, let me be clear that this is not a complaint.”

Oscar started to say something about how anything that starts with an assertion that it’s not a complaint is usually a complaint, but before he could speak her hand was over his mouth.

“Just because I said that doesn’t mean it really is a complaint.” She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “Nod your head if you understand.” 

He smiled widely under her hand and nodded slowly. While she wasn’t trying to sound sexy as fuck, her accent was really working for him with the tone of her voice.

Moving her hand, Charlotte said, “Good.” She relaxed into the couch, “With the distance dating model we’ve been following I feel pretty comfortable with the talking parts and knowing things about you.”

“Distance dating model.” Oscar smirked, “Is that real?”

She ignored him, “But knowing things isn’t everything. We’ve not been able to just be together. I want to sit with you and watch your favorite movie. I want you to hear my favorite playlist. I want to go shopping with you and look at nothing in particular. You’re home for about three weeks and I propose that we spend as much of that together as possible.” She paused and he started to say something, but she kept going. “I mean, we both have some work and I’m sure you want to see friends and do things with them.”

It was his turn to put his hand over her mouth. He could feel her smiling. “This morning in bed I was thinking the same thing. I accept your proposition and expand.” He moved his hand from her mouth to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to hers softly then backed a few inches away. “I want to wake up every morning with you.”

Charlotte quirked the side of her mouth and looked up then started to smile as she looked back at him, “Negotiation. I can do that. The waking up with you, I mean.”

Oscar nodded, moving closer, “I’m glad.” 

“I’m glad you’re glad.” She moved a bit closer.

“I’m glad you’re glad that . . .” 

Charlotte cut off the last of his words. They weren’t important anyway. Her tongue teased him, trying to get him to come play. Oscar was enjoying the tease, the hide and seek. It matched the conversation. Fun, but more. His constantly observing self liked everything that had just gone on. Her playfulness matched his sense of humor. There really was a seriousness to the conversation, but neither took it too seriously. For him, the ability to see the humor in things kept him sane. He was prone to over thinking, as he was doing now, and laughter pulled him out of it. But, he knew where to the draw the line. Some things just weren’t funny. 

Between interviews he’d been thinking about her and had a moment of panic. He’d quickly recovered, but it was a conversation they needed to have. Now seemed a good time. He scooted back and twirled a loose piece of hair around his finger, “While we’re talking about nonlinear progression it seems we skipped right over the safe sex conversation into the land of who needs condoms anyway.” He was pleased when she laughed.

“I thought about it.” She cringed, “About two hours too late.”

“Me too.” Oscar decided this was a much more difficult conversation after the fact. It wasn’t fair that he was waiting for her to talk, but he was lost with what to say. After was so much worse the before. Or better still, why not just use a condom like usual and forgo conversation. That was his norm. His always and absolutely before her. He wasn’t really sure how the thought of a condom had slipped his mind.

“If I’m honest, I’m a bit disturbed. I mean . . . I’m a responsible adult, who gets tested. I assume you are as well.” She shook her head with her eyebrows pulled down. “Although, responsible adults would have discussed this before and not be having this incredibly awkward conversation after.”

It was a relief that she was better at this than him. He couldn’t figure out a way to not make it sound like he was asking if she was clean and on some sort of birth control, which he was, but it sounded so accusatory. She seemed to skate around that just fine. Maybe not the last one. He was mentally crossing his fingers that she’d get there. “Insurance requires updated complete STD testing for every film.” Oscar kissed her, hoping to dispel some of the awkwardness.

“I have an IUD for birth control. And despite this morning’s behavior, which would say otherwise, I don’t have casual sex without a condom. Ever.” He felt her finger playing with a curl behind his ear. “But you’re . . never mind.”

Oscar knew he wanted to hear the end of that sentence. “I’m what?” 

“I don’t want to say.” She shook her head slightly, with a shy smile.

Time to inject some fun into the conversation. Oscar threw his leg over her and sat in her lap. Charlotte had immediately laughed and rested her arms on his thighs, her hands on hips. He put his hands on the couch on either side of her. “You don’t have to tell me what, but I’d really like to know why you don’t want to.”

It took several moments before she answered. “I don’t want you to think I’m that girl.” She had emphasized the last two words.

He shook his head, “You’re confusing me.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. “You’re not casual sex.”

“Neither are you.” His brows were down, still confused. Then it hit him. His eyebrows lifted and his face lit up, “Wait! You don’t want me thinking you’ve got your sights set on me. That just because we had sex that you have expectations and are getting attached.”

Her face read slightly amused, “Something like that. We’ve only had five or six dates.”

“About two months.”

She looked at him strangely and did the math, “We started dating at the first photo shoot?”

“I did.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and kissed her very softly, but trying to convey everything he was feeling. Hope, excitement, happiness. He kept his hand on her face when he moved away, “Baby, you’re thinking about the wrong guy. I’m the one who’s spent the last weeks not correcting his friends when they referred to you as my girlfriend.” He kissed her again. Adding in some passion. “I want you to get attached.”

Charlotte’s hands moved up where they were barely under his shirt, touching skin, “At Eric’s gig when you wanted to kiss me.” He nodded that he remembered and to encourage her to go on. “I didn’t let you because it was such an intense moment. I knew it wouldn’t stop there.”

The side of his mouth lifted, “Probably not.”

“That would have been the end.”

He made a face and shook his head, “No, it wouldn’t.”

She nodded, eyes wide, “Yes, it would.”

“Should I be worried?” His stomach dropped.

“Not at all, khriso mou.” She shook her head slowly with a frown. “I just wanted more than one night.”

Swallowing had become difficult. His stomach was still far from where it should be, but for completely different reasons. His breathing was heavy and he could feel himself getting hard, “You just called me something in Greek.”

“I did.”

He shivered with the feel of her hands moving up his back under his shirt. With this kiss he pressed his hips forward, making sure she knew exactly what was happening with him. There were words that went with it, “I want cuddling and sex and laughing and inside jokes and making out for so long I orgasm from just that and have to apologize for coming in my pants and leaving you behind.”

The heaviness of her voice told him she was feeling the same arousal, “I think you underestimate your effect on me.” She lifted his shirt over his head and kissed his collar bone, her fingers tickling the dark hair below his navel.

Oscar’s breath stuttered, "Obviously, there is something going on between us."

“Obviously.” She lifted her arms when he lifted her shirt. Her arms came down around his neck.

Running his hands over her breasts he smiled at her, “Wanna go have some non-casual sex?”

“Yes, please.”


	19. Chapter 19

Oscar stood up and reached for her, “Show me your bedroom.”

Charlotte took his hand and headed toward her room. Since he’d remembered exactly where the dining room was she knew he could get there, but she liked the idea of taking him. She walked slowly, needing a moment to catch up. 

That had been the most intense, scary, and exciting conversation she’d ever had. It had been easy to say she wanted to spend to time with him. Like she’d said, the talking about “things” was easy and she’d just said she wanted to do things with him. But when he said he wanted to wake up with her every morning, Charlotte had felt such a rush. Something like adrenaline, but different. Instead of just the flare of excitement that comes from adrenaline there was something that started at the back of her neck, where his hand had been, and flipped over everything on the way down her body. The flip stopped as a contraction of muscle deep between her thighs and a shiver over everywhere. Her body knew that what he’d said wasn’t so much a thing as it was a feeling.

Feelings are what they hadn’t had. Feelings were what you got when you were together. Feelings were laughing at the same part of a movie, dancing to a song, or just holding hands as you walked down a street. Not that late night conversations and a slew of texts didn’t have feelings, but not the same as being together. When they’d been together there’d been the touches and looks and taking away of breath, but those times were lagging. Talking and feeling were out of sync.

Charlotte was glad he seemed to be better at feelings than her. Not better, but maybe more experienced. There had been boyfriends with all the teenaged attempts at romance and sweet words. The jumble of feelings and urges, with urges winning. With the one who’d disappointed her, there were feelings, but they were all lies. From the very first moment they were lies and she’d believed them. So maybe Oscar trusted the words more and wasn’t afraid to say the things that she felt too. She wondered if any of the past was even real, because nothing had ever felt like him wanting to wake up with her. The way he’d kissed her, the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes. 

When Oscar asked why she didn’t want to tell him it somehow made it not so scary. He wasn’t as concerned about what she wasn’t saying as he was about her. She smiled, realizing that would be the part of him that looked at the whole picture. The observer. Besides, if he could say he wanted to wake up with her every morning was it really such a risk to tell him he wasn’t casual sex to her? And he just looked at her like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course this wasn’t casual sex because they’d been dating two months and everyone thought she was his girlfriend anyway. Or so he’d let them believe. Charlotte wasn’t completely sure what “girlfriend” meant, but that was a conversation for another time. Much like the conversation about why if they’d slept together after their first date it would have been over. That was about her and didn’t have anything to do with him. Oscar wanted her. He wanted sex, cuddling, laughing, and inside jokes. He wanted her to be attached. He wanted her to want him. 

She did.

Charlotte wanted to keep everything so far and to find out what else there was. There was more, she knew there was. This was just the beginning of them. Like she’d said weeks ago with Amy this was good and now is was better than she’d imagined. 

Inside her bedroom, Charlotte clicked the switch that turned on the ceiling lights and the quiet music. She felt her hand pulled back and turned to see Oscar had stopped right inside the door. He was staring at the ceiling, “Woah.”

Charlotte glanced up smiling, “It’s like stars in the sky.” 

“It’s amazing.” He looked around. She watched him study the view out the windows. She was just high enough and close enough to the river that they could see the lights of lower Manhattan. Next he looked at the photographs on the wall that wasn’t closet and bathroom doors. He would know she’d taken them. “Home?”

She nodded and he pulled her to the first one, “Greece. My family.” They were sitting around a table on the patio outside their home. The sunset and the sea made a gorgeous backdrop. She named them and pointed. There were others of the three youngest playing in the water, her mom and dad hugging, and she and her siblings in a tickle fight. Pictures of London and New York were scattered on the wall too. He was behind her, looking with her, like he had at the gallery. Only this time instead of only feeling his breath on her skin he was pressed against her back, arms around her stomach, and she could feel his scruffy beard on her shoulder and neck. It was the last one that had her heart beating erratically.

Oscar moved around in front of her, putting her arms around his neck before wrapping her in his, “This room is completely you. The view, the pictures, the bed, and the hidden fairylights on the ceiling.” 

Charlotte glanced back at her room. While the walls, carpet, and ceiling were light lavender blue the furniture was a dark cherry and the bedding was a dark blue and maroon paisley print. The four poster open canopy bed had sheer fabric wrapped around the posts, but not hiding the ceiling. “I love this space.”

Oscar smiled, “The music?”

She pointed to the switch panel, “One for ceiling lights and one for music.”

“Playlist?”

“Ummm, this one is about beats per minute. Nothing too jarring.” She kissed him softly. “I am suddenly aware that not jarring equals rather seductive. Luckily, I think you’re into that.”

“I am.” He reached behind his head and brought her hand to his chest, twining their fingers. “The whole room is pretty romantic.” Oscar led her into moving with the beat of the music, dancing with her.

While she didn’t think he’d ask, she knew there was a question there. The long answer was that ninety percent of the time she would go back to her date’s place instead of bringing him here, and the ten percent had never made it past the kitchen. This room was personal and her sanctuary. Bringing a date here would be more revealing than anyone had deserved. She hadn’t thought twice about him being here. She recalled her own words, “You’re not casual sex”. The short answer got straight to the heart of the matter. Charlotte looked into his dark brown eyes as they danced, “It really hasn’t been before tonight as it’s only be me in here.”

Oscar closed his eyes and laid his cheek against her head, pulling her tighter, but keeping up the slow dance. When Bryan Ferry’s “Slave to Love” started he sang along. Quietly. His hand slid to her lower back to keep her hips in time with his. This song would fit perfectly on a “sex” playlist. They lyrics and the beat were pure sex. Charlotte sank against him and closed her eyes. She faced where she could smell the mix of cologne and him. The sound of his voice had the backing track of his heartbeat. When the vocals dropped out he let go of her hand and put his between her shoulder blades. He had complete control of her body. He swayed and curled them together. Charlotte’s arm was under his and held onto his bare shoulder. His voice and the way they were dancing had her drunk, lightheaded.

The song switched, but the mood of the music didn’t. Oscar leaned back and she looked up. He had that damned smirk on his face. The one that made her toes curl. “Are you sure this isn’t the sex playlist?”

She would have laughed if it wouldn’t have taken more breath than she had. Instead she smiled, “Not really.”

His eyes were looking more bedroom sexy than usual and Charlotte couldn’t tear away from them. She watched them drop down to her lips when she licked them. Apparently that was an invitation. His soft lips were parted slightly when he kissed her. She licked his lip. She felt his hand on the back of her neck. His fingers sent shivers as they tickled her skin. They continued to dance as they kissed, eventually loosing track of the beat. Oscar turned his head to seal his mouth over hers. As the kiss intensified so did their grip on each other. He kissed and licked the side of her neck while his hand searched to find whatever was holding her hair up. When he removed the clip he ran his fingers through to loosen the strands. Her shoulders shook as the feeling moved from scalp down.

“That’s much better.” He whispered against her ear before pulling her enough to the side for him to reach the back of her neck with his mouth.

Charlotte’s fingers had found their way into his hair. She made a small noise when his lips pressed against her skin, and a louder moan with the scrape of his teeth. “You’re making me feel so good.”

“Good.” He went back to kissing her. 

The gentle tug on his hair had him curling his hips into her. She ran a hand from his stomach to his chest. Firm planes covered with soft skin was an intoxicating combination. His hand stayed tangled in her hair when she went to kissing his chest. She explored with her hands while tasting him. She felt the growl in his chest and looked up. He took her chin in his hand to bring her back to the kiss then turn her around. Charlotte laid her head back on his shoulder, kissing his jaw while he undid the front closure of her bra and slid it down her arms. He laced his fingers with hers before wrapping both their arms around her middle, swaying to the music again. 

“I could kiss and dance with you all night.” Charlotte said as she took his hands to her breasts. Her nipples were tight and ached for his touch. She cried out in pleasure when he used just the right pressure. Her back arched and her ass ground against his cock. 

Oscar swore before putting his hand on the front of her leggings to hold her against him. “You . . . damn . . .” he shuddered “how badly I want you.”

She turned and put her hands on his face, “Your eyes give you away.”

He stared into hers, “You want me too.”

“Very much.” Her hands worked the button on his jeans.

“Let me.” 

Charlotte backed away to the bed, watching him strip. She felt hunted as he walked toward her. She bit her lip and pushed back into the middle of the bed, taking her leggings off as she went. He reached her before they were gone and dropped them on the floor. 

He didn’t stop coming for her until she was pressed into the bed, “Why are you biting your lip?”

“The look on your face.” She ran her hand down his cheek.

“It’s a good one.”

“No one’s ever looked at me like that.”

He lifted her shoulder off the bed and curled up behind her, “Get used to it.” 

Charlotte wasn’t sure if her sharp intake of air was his words, the way he’d honed instantly in kissing that spot, or his fingers between her legs. Heat pooled low in her body while he played with her clit then slid a finger inside her, stroking the front wall of her vagina. She whimpered when he left her, but it was only to move her leg forward so he could enter her. She clutched at his ass, feeling it tighten with each thrust. His hand found a space between her and the mattress to snake in and touch her again. “Oh dear god.” Her voice was strangled. The way he was moving inside her. The slow, shallow, thrusts were nudging against her g-spot every time. 

The weight of him rolled her onto her stomach with him settled between her legs. He found her hands, his palms against the back of hers, and held on. Their hands were pinned by the side of her breasts. His open mouth was against her neck, each breath heavy. “I want to hear you.”

Her mind was screaming. Each stroke coiled the spring tighter. She squeezed her eyes tight, a bolt of pleasure coursing through her, “Don’t stop. So good. Need to come. Don’t stop.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby, nowhere else I’d rather be.” He kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to get to him, “Kiss me.” The moment his tongue stroked hers her body exploded. She fought with his hands, but he wouldn’t let her go. “Oh god, oh god, Oscar.” She wrenched away from his mouth and cried out. 

“That’s my girl. So beautiful.” She pushed back against his hips, lifting her ass. Oscar let go of her hands, grabbed her hips to pull her to her knees, and moved behind her.

Supporting herself on her elbows, Charlotte moved with him. He moaned with each thrust into her. His hold on her was just on the good side of pain. Intense, but not fast, not slamming into her. His cock working long deep strokes. 

“I fucking love how you move.” Suddenly he pulled out and pushed at her hip, “I want to see you.” She rolled to her back, taking his cock in her hand and leading him back inside her. He looked almost in pain pushing into her again, “Oh fuck . . .” She stroked and touched him. Everywhere. His chest and back. Feeling his stomach twitch with the contact. Oscar bit his lip, lowering himself onto her, his hands went into her hair after urging her leg around him. It was like he couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t be touched enough. She wrapped her other leg around him, her arms around his back. Then he couldn’t kiss her enough. He broke the kiss long enough to say, “Do not let go of me.”

“Not a chance, khriso mou.” 

Charlotte caught his screams in her mouth. His whole body tensed with her holding on tight. He pulsed in her over and over again. Taking her cues from him, she decreased her hold on him as he relaxed. They never stopped kissing. 

Slowly. Very slowly his body came down. Oscar took a breath away from the kissing and looked at her, “Hi.”

Charlotte shook her head very slowly, “Bloody hell, Oscar.”

“Yeah, it’s been quite the day for us.” He kissed her again, “That . . . you were amazing.”

“I barely got to touch you.”

“Trust me, I’m fine.” He smiled, “Way better than fine.” Taking her with him as he rolled to his side, he hugged her and whispered, “Pleasing you is pretty fantastic for me.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed there, “What’s it mean?”

“What’s what mean?”

“Kristo mou.”

She smiled at his butchered pronunciation and said the words slowly so he could emulate. “Literally it means my gold.” She laid her hand on his face. His handsome face. “Figuratively . . . my treasure . . . precious one.”

Charlotte liked the way he shivered, “Yeah, I can live with that.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends just cut to the chase

In the morning Oscar stretched and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he opened his eyes to find Charlotte. She was on her back with one arm over her head. The sheet was across her stomach, leaving her breasts bare. That was something he couldn’t resist. He scooted closer and licked a circle around her nipple before laying his head on her stomach. Charlotte’s stomach jumped with a short laugh and he felt her fingers in his hair. He squeezed her and kissed her stomach, “Do I smell coffee?”

“Mmm hmmm. Auto.” Her nails raked over his scalp.

“Is there someone to auto bring it to the bed?”

“I wish.” Her hand slid down to his back and stayed there. “Although, I’m feeling pretty good this morning. Slept great.”

Oscar pushed back up the bed, kissing her before laying his forehead against hers, “Me too.” He smiled and laid on his back, “I have absolutely nothing to do to today.” Charlotte curled up on his chest. “Maybe you.”

“What do you want to do today?”

“Besides you?”

“Yes, besides me.” She kissed his chest.

“Well,” he drew circles on the back of her shoulder, “if we’re both free I think the first thing we should do is relabel last night’s playlist to something like bedroom music or music to make love to.” They both laughed. 

“Definitely going to have to edit, because I sleep to that and there are certain songs that you’ve just ruined for sleep.” 

“Or leave them and every time they play we have to have sex.”

“What if you’re not here?”

“Phone sex.” 

They didn’t leave the apartment all day, except for the run downstairs for breakfast bagels. Charlotte could work on the photos tomorrow morning and make her 2 pm deadline easily. They shared their favorite movies, pausing to talk about the best parts. Found episodes of old tv series to laugh through. Oscar showed her American classics and she showed him the British equivalent. Eventually they fell in a hole on YouTube, following a line of Buzzfeed, CinemaSins, and top tens from Mofo.com. 

They were laughing as people tried alcohols from different countries when his phone rang. He looked at the screen then back to her, “Jessica.” Charlotte nodded. Enough of his stories included Jessica that Charlotte knew who she was. He hit the green circle, “Hey, back from Cannes?” 

“Just. It was good. How were the premieres?”

He ran his hand through his hair, “Hectic. Crazy.”

“So normal?”

“Pretty much.”

“Want to have dinner and catch up?”

Oscar put his arm around Charlotte and kissed her head, “Can’t tonight, how about lunch tomorrow? About eleven.” They always met at the same place, so there was no need to discuss.

“Perfect. See you there.”

He laughed when he hung up. Charlotte looked at him strangely. “Here’s how this will go. We’ll have lunch and catch up on each other. Then she’ll want to meet you.”

“That will be fun. I’m sure she’ll have some embarrassing stories to tell on you.”

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” He kissed her. He liked the idea of her and Jessica meeting. He and Jessica had been friends since Julliard. Been through a lot together. Bad dates, good dates, ugly breakups, successes, failures, and everything in between. They celebrated together and called each other on their shit. With the pause in laughter he noticed his stomach, “I’m hungry.”

“I’ve got food.” She stood up, “Come help and throw out anything you don’t like.”

“Not much I don’t like.” 

Forty-five minutes later they were at the table with a bottle of wine. She’d made chicken breasts stuffed with feta and spinach and a quinoa salad with olives, tomatoes, cucumber, onion, and feta. Olive oil, garlic, and spices dressed the salad. The last thing on the table was a white dip in a bowl she’d pulled from the fridge. She smirked, “Completely non-traditional tzatziki sauce as I make it with sour cream.”

Oscar started laughing, “Of course you do.” He shook his head and poured the wine, “It looks and smells delicious.” He’d helped, but that had consisted of cutting up tomatoes, cucumber, and onion. Oscar tasted everything before commenting, but made appreciative noises with each bite. “Mmm, Charlotte, this is great. When we shot in Greece we’d go out to these little restaurants where everything was fresh and full of flavor.” He pointed at the plate with his fork, “This is like that.” He chuckled, “Which it would be since you’re actually Greek.”

She laughed, “With a Greek mum who had me cooking as soon as I could sit on the counter.”

“Mom cooked, but we weren’t allowed in the kitchen. I learned to cook once I moved up here. Got too expensive to go out all the time.”

When they finished dinner he sent her away, volunteering himself for cleanup duty That didn’t amount to much and he tossed the drying rag onto the counter, “Where are you?”

“Living room.” 

He headed that direction. She was sitting on the back of the couch. He grimaced and made and “oof” sound. Charlotte wore a simple dusty rose chemise. Her legs were crossed with her hands on the couch back. The fabric flowed over her breasts and he could see the outline of her nipples. He was quickly developing a preference for her in soft muted pastels. They blended with the tone of her skin and made the green of her eyes brilliant. He walked toward her, taking her in. “Is that silk?” She nodded with a smile. He peeled off his shirt, “Love silk.” When he reached her, she uncrossed her legs, and he knelt on the couch between them. His hands slipped under the edge of the chemise to her hips, noticing the lack of panties. His cock stained at his pants. 

Charlotte trailed a hand over his chest, “I thought you might like dessert. Figuratively anyway.”

“I think literally.” His mouth sealed over hers.

~*~*~*~*~

Oscar was already at the table when Jessica arrived. She was apologizing while he hugged her, “No problem, you’ll just buy lunch for my forgiveness.”

Jessica laughed, “Yes, because that would ever happen.” 

Oscar laughed too. He wasn’t sure it was possible for him to let a woman pay for food. He doubted. It had been quite a while since they’d been in New York at the same time, so they had a lot to talk about. Both were shooting all over the world and doing interviews, but time with a friend was rare and precious.

They had finished their salads when Jessica checked her phone, “Ok, it’s been thirty minutes.”

Oscar looked incredulous, “What?”

“I gave you thirty minutes to talk about nothing, before you talk about whatever is going on.”

“Why do you think something is going on?” He couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto his face.

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Right, Oscar.”

“Turn it on.” He handed her his phone.

She kept her eyes on him while she hit the button, glancing down she saw the picture of him kissing a woman. She smiled, “That explains it.” She hit the code on his phone and went to pictures. She knew if there was one there were more. Oscar sat back and drank his beer while she swiped through. Talking was useless until she was done. Finally, after going forward and back, she handed him back his phone, “Ok, tell me everything.”

The observing part of Oscar couldn’t help but notice how animated he was talking about Charlotte. How he laughed retelling the fun he’d had with her. How his heart beat faster and his stomach knotted.

When he was finished Jessica cut her eyes to him, “Are you in love with her?”

It was always like this with her, with them, to be direct. He thought for a few moments, eyebrows pulled down. With anyone else he’d have thrown out a flippant comment. He searched for the real answer. “No.” He shook his head, “Not yet.” He smiled, “But I could be. It’s different. I don’t know if it’s me or her or being nearly forty.”

Jessica laughed and put her hand on his, “It’s not the last one. What’s different? You’ve been in love before.”

“I can sit here and tell you everything I like about her and a few things I don’t, but none of them are why I feel like I do. It’s like . . .” He stopped and shook his head.

“Are you blushing?” Her eyes went wide.

“Maybe,” he laughed.

“You have to tell me now.”

He glared at her, “There is something here,” he pointed halfway between his belly button and heart, “that pulls me to her.” He shook his head, “I know that sounds crazy.”

Squeezing his hand, she shook her head, “I don’t think so. I think it sounds romantic and wonderful. I’m happy for you.” 

“She’s young.” This was the first time he’d really acknowledged an age gap.

“How young?”

“I don’t know. Sophie and Fassbender say twenty-seven.”

“And you’ve not asked.” Definitely a statement and not a question.

He pursed his lips, “I don’t care.”

“Does she act twenty-seven?”

Oscar tsked and held his hands up, “What’s that mean? My mind still thinks I’m twenty-seven.”

Jessica sighed, “Does she act young?”

“No.”

She pretended to do sign language like he wasn’t hearing her, “What aren’t you saying?”

“She’s never been in love.”

“Well, you’ll have to teach her.”

“Why do you do that? You know what that word does to me. Hell, to anyone with a cock.” He laughed while she wiggled her eyebrows. “This is why I love you.” He rolled his eyes. “First loves. No one forgets those.”

“Can’t be worse than fucking a virgin. I mean we both remember that fiasco.” Jessica cringed, “What was her name? Daffodil. Chrysanthemum”

“Poppy. In my defense, she did not tell me she was a virgin.” Both laughed while they remember the weeks of what could only be classified as stalking. Oscar took a long drink of his beer and got serious. “I don’t want to be the one to break her heart.”

“Then don’t.” She leaned back and grabbed her beer, “And when do I get to meet your girlfriend, Oscar?”


	21. Chapter 21

After lunch Oscar went back to his place. When he’d run by earlier to get clean clothes he’d checked email and there was a couple of things he needed to answer. Charlotte was going to head over as soon as she was done and had sent the photos onto the advertising agency. When he went back to his emails he printed off the schedule changes, travel details, and some rewrites. When he got back to London he’d be shooting two films. It was going to be crazy for a bit. Obviously he already knew Poe and he’d done the character work for the husband in Annihilation. He’d been sucked in and read the book in one sitting. He’d watched a few films that while very different, had the feel he wanted to convey. Sitting there reading the rewrites he felt comfortable with what he’d done, but realized he need to be memorizing. He was sure that Charlotte would understand. Not like he couldn’t be with her and study the script. Several scenarios crossed his mind. Each one made him smile and left him feeling warm. 

Warm and smiling were pretty consistent for Oscar right now. He’d told Jessica the truth. He was not in love with Charlotte, but he could be one day. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but lust at first sight was a close relation. He firmly believed that almost all relationships began with lust at first sight. After all, if there wasn’t that chemistry, that spark of attraction, why would you continue? It took time for love. The simplest most complex feeling in the world. There wasn’t a time requirement as far as he was concerned. It took as long as it took. When someone was falling in love they wanted to be with that person, they smiled when thinking about them, went to sleep and woke up with thoughts of them, wanted to touch and kiss, had fun doing nothing with them, and there was that physical reaction of butterflies in the stomach. Only for Oscar it seemed to be a weird sense of losing feeling in his arms and legs. He smiled and realized he’d been ticking off the boxes as he thought. There was some essential ingredient that turned being in lust or falling in love into “I love you.” Everyone he’d talked to could tell you what that thing was. It was usually something small that wouldn’t normally mean a thing, but when everything else was there it flipped a switch and changed everything. For Eric it had been when Carrie had hit him with a snowball when he left a gig. For another friend it had when she woke up to find him feeding her cat. Another was when she’d thrown up in the middle of his favorite horror movie. Rarely had it been some big romantic gesture. Just like the final piece completes the whole puzzle. It could be any piece, but until it’s in place it’s not really a picture.

Oscar was staring at a picture on his wall and watching the pieces of a puzzle join together when his text notification went off. She was on her way up. “She” he thought. Wasn’t there an Elvis Costello song with that as its title? He could hear the melody in his mind. He opened the door as soon as Charlotte knocked, “Hey, beautiful.”

Charlotte walked into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist, “Hi there.” She smiled up at him while he took her face in his hands and kissed her. “Why do you put your hands on my face before you kiss me?”

“I don’t know.” He had noticed he did though. “Maybe because I have to touch you to be sure you’re real.”

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and took a breath like she was going to say something, but stopped. She made a confused face, “I have absolutely nothing to say to that.”

Oscar kissed her nose, “Think on it. I need to run to the loo.”

She smiled at the use of British word. Pointing to the kitchen she said, “May I get some water?”

“Get whatever you want.” Silly girl, whatever you want. When he came back he found her standing in the middle of the living room staring at the same picture on the wall he had been. In his excitement to see her he’d forgotten she’d not seen the new addition to the room. She was perfectly still with a bottle of water in her hand. He couldn’t read her expression. He walked up beside her and put his hand on her lower back, “Charlotte?”

She pointed at the picture, “That’s mine.”

“Yeah.” It was the one he’d led her to in the gallery. The ruined castle in a green field with flowers. His favorite.

When she turned to look at him she blinked and tears fell down both cheeks, “You bought it.”

“Yeah.” He gathered her into his arms, pressing her head to his chest and laying his head on hers. 

“Thank you”, was whispered against his chest.

“I told you it was my favorite.” He decided to tell the rest of the story, “And standing there looking at it with you was the first time I knew I had an effect on you. Your breath caught.”

Charlotte looked up at him, wet trails down her cheeks, “Because you were so close I could feel you breathe. I kept waiting for you to kiss my shoulder.”

He smiled and wiped the tears with his thumb, “I was fighting that.” Oscar back up and sat on the couch, pulling her onto his lap, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” His words caused more tears to overflow onto her cheek. “Again.”

“It means a lot to me. Thank you.” She leaned in and kissed him. “Only it wasn’t the first time you’d affected me. That was after the shoot when you had your hand up my shirt before I noticed what you were doing.”

He leaned his head back laughing, “That was a subject trying to get the hot photographer’s attention. At the gallery was a man and a woman. Very different.”

“Thank fuck you’re persistent.”

Soft, slow, barely tongue kisses went on for a long time. Oscar felt like savoring this, savoring her. Holding her, touching her, kissing her was exactly what he wanted to be doing in this moment. He loved the feel of her on his lap and in his arms. The way her fingers touched along his bicep, shoulder, and up into his hair sent shivers over his skin. Occasionally there’d be a deeper kiss, with one or both of them holding on tighter, but the intensity would pass and they’d go back to the lazy kisses. Nowhere to go and nothing to do, but enjoy each other. 

Both sighed when they parted. Charlotte pulled herself closer with an arm around his neck. He squeezed her body close. When she moved away he pursed his lips and shifted his eyes around the room, “Yeah, not done with this.” She was laughing as he kissed her. Next time they broke apart he grinned, “Want to go get something to eat?”

Nodding her head, she asked, “Someplace in mind?”

“Nope. It’s a gorgeous day. Let’s just start walking and see what we find.” 

Outside his building he looked both directions before deciding to go left. He took her hand and they headed off. “How was your lunch with Jessica?”

Oscar smiled “Very good. Cannes was good for her.” He shared what they’d talked about before pulling their hands up and kissing the back of hers, “She wants to meet you. We thought about gathering some friends and going out to dinner.”

“That sounds fun..”

He let go of her hand and slung his arm around her shoulder. Smiling with the feel of her fingers on his waist. “I’ll see if Eric and Carrie can come. Maybe Jeff and Amy.” He knew he was loading the table with people she knew. Not that he thought she and Jessica wouldn’t get along, but anyone was more themselves when surrounded by friends. Jessica knew Eric, Carrie, and Jeff, so she’d be comfortable too. He felt beginnings of his arms going numb. This was looking like a new couple coming out party. Introducing the new girlfriend to the best friend and out with old friends. Blending those most important to both of them. “I know Amy’s your best friend. Is there anyone else you’d like to invite?” The unspoken question was if there was anyone he needed to meet.

“Molly.” He remembered her from stories. “I’d be surprised if Amy hasn’t already told her about you. Logistically speaking, how does one go about telling friends about you? I’ve met this great guy I’m crazy about and oh, he happens to be a Golden Globe winning actor.”

Oscar shook his head, “Sorry, say again. You lost me after the crazy about part.” He let out a loud laugh and wiggled away when she ticked him. He brought her back with a hug and kept walking, “No idea. When Brooke and I started dating no one knew who I was.”

“Yeah, well, that bit where you’re the internet’s boyfriend might have blown that.”

He cringed, “That was not what I was shooting for. I just wanted to keep getting more interesting parts.” He searched his mind for an answer, “Wasn’t she at the gallery? The dinner after?”

Charlotte whooped, “Yes! So she’s met you. She was there with Ryan. I was pretty focused on you that night.” Memories of things said that night came out and they laughed again. “Ya know, I’m just going to talk about you. If someone gets weirdly star struck I’ll manage that. You’re not Poe, or Llewyn, or Nathan. You’re just my Oscar.”

That did it. His arms and legs had gone all tingly and his world lost oxygen for a moment. He laughed, “This is so ridiculous. I’m a grown ass man, but you saying ‘my Oscar’ drops me to my fucking knees.”

Charlotte just quirked an eye brow, “Mmm, I like that.” Her eyes caught on the window they were walking by, “They have video games. We need to go here.” She pulled his hand toward the door. “Love old video games.”

The bar didn’t have a kitchen, but they had a binder full of menus from places that delivered. Oscar and Charlotte placed a food order while they waited for their beers. Charlotte drifted away to put money in the token machine, returning with her hands overflowing. Oscar shoved them in the pockets of his jeans while laughing. They stayed close to the door, watching for their food, and playing more obscure games. After they ate they headed back and bounced from game to game. Street Fighter wasn’t even a contest. He and Mike had played this for hours, and while the arcade version wasn’t exactly the same it was close enough to wipe the floor with her several times. Even after standing behind her and guiding her she couldn’t get the hang of the game. He suffered several crushing losses at Tempest. Watching her had been incredible fun. She bounced around on her feet, moving closer to the screen, while working the knob and banging on the fire buttons. She yelled at the game every time she leveled up. He just watched the screen flash “Game Over” as yet another spike blew up his ship or one of the x-shaped boxes smashed him. 

Charlotte cackled and pulled his arm after yet another loss, “Oh, we are so playing Star Wars.”

Oscar laughed with her, “When this shows up on the internet it’s your fault.”

“Poe Dameron playing Star Wars video game in Brooklyn.” They climbed into the seats and with Oscar as pilot she was the gunner. After he quickly crashed the ship in the first game she added, “Poe dies.”

He shooed her away, “You’re distracting. Come back in ten and I’ll have this fucker beat.” 

“I need tokens.” She slid her hand into his front pocket and felt around for more than just tokens. 

“Make that fifteen.”

When Charlotte came back Oscar was cursing up a storm in a fierce battle. The man in the gunner’s seat was just as vocal. A couple of people were watching and yelling for Poe to kick ass. They made it through several levels before running out of lives. Oscar stood up and shook hands with his partner, “Thanks, that was great.” 

Charlotte guessed the man at early twenties, “Are you shitting me? Thank you.”

He took a few pictures then headed to her, “Next.”

When they left the bar it was dark. They drank and played games for hours, laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte would cheat by tickling him and he’d retaliate my poking her until she was nearly crying with laughter. They’d yell, curse, and smack playfully at each other. Occasionally there’d be a kiss. They traded off loses, but Oscar never won at Tempest and Charlotte never got the best of him at Street Fighter. They were laughing as they headed back toward his place. They hadn’t walked far. 

Charlotte hugged onto his arm, “Carry me.”

Oscar stopped, holding his hands out behind him, “Jump on.” She did and he headed off down the street, both still laughing. “I swear if you piss all over me from laughing I’m gonna withhold sex for at least an hour.”

Pretending to gag, she kissed the back of his neck, “One, I would never unintentionally piss on you. Two, you’d never make it an hour.”

“The word unintentionally is concerning.”

In the elevator she pulled at her legs, “Let me down.”

“Carry me. Let me down.” He tightened his grip on her legs, “Bossy little wench.” The elevator opened and he walked to his door, “Dammit, I can’t get my keys.

“Let me.” She wiggled and he let her down. Pressing herself against his back, she reached into his left pocket.

Oscar hummed and looked at the ceiling, “Wrong pocket and those aren’t my keys.”

Charlotte reached into his right pocket, “Too soft for keys.”

“Oh oh oh!” Oscar chuckled and took his keys from her hand, “We’ll see about that.” He opened the door, pulled her hand out of his pocket, and turned around to throw her over his shoulder.

She hugged him upside down, “Where are you taking me?”

“Anywhere I want.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Anything I want.” 

Oscar locked the door and strode into the living room. He flipped her off his shoulder and deposited her on the couch. Dropping to his knees, he put his hands on her ass and pulled her forward. His hands went to the button on her jeans as he leaned over to kiss her. Tasting her, her tongue stroking his, with her hands in his hair didn’t distract him from his mission: to be inside her as quickly as possible. He just wanted. He pulled away from her mouth to rid her of her pants. His hands ran up her legs to her shirt and pulled that over her head. Mouths met again while he undid her bra. He couldn’t be bothered to remove it, the front closure had given him the access he wanted. Hands covered her breasts as he sucked her tongue. Charlotte arched into his hands, hooking her leg around his hips. Oscar covered her breasts and stomach with kisses. He stroked and clutched at her waist and hips. The leg she had wrapped around him was quickly moved over his shoulder when he went down on her. 

“Oscar.”

To him, it wasn’t so much his name, but the breathy way she said that was the turn on. He didn’t need anything more than that to know she liked what he was doing. One hand stayed on her breast while his mouth made her moan and squirm. He didn’t want her to come, he wanted to be inside her when that happened. He stood and started unbuttoning his shirt, “I love how you taste.”

Charlotte sat up and started unbuttoning from the bottom. When they met in the middle she moved to his pants. Oscar took her hands away and put one between her legs, “Take over while I get undressed.” He watched her middle finger make circles around her clit. There was an internal struggle between ripping his clothes off as fast as possible and moving slowly to increase the watch time. It was somewhere in between. 

“Like what you see?”

Her voice pulled his eyes to hers, “Very much.” He knelt again, laying over to kiss her. He rubbed the head of his cock along her, circling her clit like he’d watched her finger do, then slowly pushed inside her. When his hips were pressed to hers he stayed perfectly still.

Charlotte curled her hips to get closer. She tilted her head to break the kiss, “You feel so good.” 

Oscar laid his forehead on her shoulder, “Just a second to feel.” His eyes squeezed shut, “Damn.” She was squeezing her inner muscles, pulsing against his cock. “Or maybe a little longer for that.” 

He moaned loud and long when he drew his hips back. She joined in when he went deep again. They picked up the rhythm. Fingers found spots to press and hold on to as their hips moved in different ways, but always coming together in the middle. He pulled out and sat on the couch. Charlotte climbed onto his lap with her hands buried in his hair. Oscar held his cock while she lowered onto him. That first sensation of being engulfed in her body felt incredible. The way her body opened to let him in. Charlotte grabbed his face and kissed him, the hunger and aggression taking them both. She slid along his length, taking him almost out before all the way in. He reached between them, his thumb working her clit. 

“Just like that”, she panted and went back to kissing him. A minute or two later her nails dug into his shoulders, “Coming, so hard, so good.”

She kept moving on his cock as she cried out with her orgasm. Oscar just needed a little more. The combination of friction and her body milking him was more than he could handle. Her name and strangled cries tore from his as he came. He wiggled with her in his lap and laughed, “I am a very happy man.” 

Charlotte laughed to, “Me too. Well, not the man part.”

He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, “I got that.” His cock slipped out of her as he laid them on the couch. He felt around on the floor until he found his shirt to clean up the evidence, then pulled the blanket from the couch back to cover them before air conditioning on sweaty skin made them cold. 

“My brother used to throw away his underwear when he had a wet dream. He thought it wouldn’t wash out. My dad told him he’d go broke if he threw away everything that got cum on.”

Oscar laughed, “Sheets, pants, shirts, towels, rugs” he patted the couch, “a couch. Your parents are a riot.”

“You think so, but growing up with that was rather embarrassing.” He felt her sigh a breath as she settled her head against his chest. “Tonight was fun. Thank you. I don’t mean the sex, although that was fun too.”

“I know you don’t, baby girl.” He held tight to her hand on his chest. “I’m glad you spotted the video games.”

“Me too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are the family you chose

The next couple of days were nothing special. Before leaving for London Oscar had errands and shopping to do. Charlotte tagged along, bringing her camera, and he was content to stop when something caught her eye. They wandered shops, often buying nothing, just enjoying each other and getting a feel for what the other liked. Over an hour was spent in a used record store walking through memories and favorites. Back at one of their homes they would listen to music, watch movies, or talk. Neither were bored and they were constantly learning new things about the other and figuring out how to be together. Mundane things like why that pink t-shirt was her favorite, what it really means when he said “ok then”, what was their favorite cream cheese and bagels, and how loud was too loud often led into deeper conversations. Hours were spent on existential questions and silly topics that they would discuss with a mock intensity like they were vital. 

The day of the dinner they were at Charlotte’s place. While the initial thought had been to stay at whoever had something the next morning, it ended up being a bit more random. However, for dinner preparation it had to be Charlotte’s. The restaurant Oscar and Jessica had decided on had a dress code. Oscar needed a razor and a toothbrush and he was set. Charlotte wasn’t high maintenance, but more so than him. Charlotte was putting on jewelry while Oscar was buttoning his shirt, “Nervous?”

Charlotte smiled at him, “Friends are more important than family. You choose friends.”

He walked over to her, “So that’s a yes?”

She took his wrist and buttoned his cuff, “Just aware.” After taking care of the other one she moved to his collar then tie. Again her focus was on what she was doing, dressing him this time. “You’re important to me. She’s important to you. I’d like her to like me, but I can’t do anything but be me.”

Oscar already wore a smile from the simple act her tying his tie. Her words increased the smile. “You’re important to me too.”

Charlotte finished with his tie, patting it on his chest, then met his eyes. A gentle tug on his shirt had him leaning in. They smiled into the kiss. Both of them knowing what “should” be a simple sweet kiss was impossible. The past days had given them a relaxed comfort with each other, but physical contact was anything but relaxed. A touch or a kiss took on a life of its own. A simple kiss lasted at least five minutes.

In the cab Oscar put his hand on her thigh. His palm was on her skirt and fingers on her skin. “Tell me about Molly.”

“She’s from London as well. When I got here she was assigned as my mentor. Not for content, but to help me get around New York. She was in nursing.”

“I didn’t notice her accent.” He wondered if they’d known each other in London. “Did she know Mr. Disappointment?” 

Charlotte smiled as she shook her head, “She did not know Jasper. I didn’t know her in London. She’s my Eric.”

Now he had a name. Jasper. Oscar was curious, but not bothered by the lack of information he knew about this man. Part of him really didn’t want to know anything. Ex’s were tricky things. There were always uncomfortable questions. He wouldn’t have talked about Brooke so early if it hadn’t been for his friends’ offhand comment about her “getting the better apartment in the divorce.” Charlotte had only provided basic information about Jasper before. It hadn’t felt secretive as much as painful for her. At the time she’d told him she’d never been in love, which was much more personal and revealing than the name of some asshole she’d dated. Eventually, he was sure, stories of past lovers would come out, but they were still new. Plenty of time for that. As far as Oscar was concerned, anyone or any situation made you the person you are now. 

“What does she do now?”

“She works labor and delivery. She and Ryan spent the last three weeks in Australia and New Zealand. They got married there. Just got back this week.”

He laughed, “So they’ll either be completely loved up or annoyed as hell with each other.”

“That is truth.”

~*~*~*~

The group of ten sat around the table making introductions while they waited for their drinks. Oscar put himself between Jessica and Charlotte. Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend, mouthing, “You’re an idiot.”

Oscar pointed at himself then the girls on either side of him, mouthing back, “Girl boy girl.”

That caused more eye rolling. Eric sighed, “So . . . this is our first time to a dress up dinner since the baby, Ryan and Molly here are just back from their honeymoon, over there is new girlfriend meeting old best friend.” he laughed, “Sorry, Jess.” He looked beside him at Jeff and Amy, “What’s your thing?”

Amy looked at Charlotte, “I’m feeling suddenly inadequate.” 

Eric could always be counted on to make people comfortable. Even if what he said was uncomfortable, he had a way of saying it, his voice and mannerisms, that made the situation lighter. In this case it served the purpose of getting everyone sharing their inadequacies. Eric shared that he had a small penis, his wife shared that she was married to a man with a small penis. It got more ridiculous as it went around the table leaving everyone laughing. Oscar went into excessive detail about his self-consciousness regarding what he considered to be his enormous earlobes. 

Jessica grabbed his nose and shook his head, “There are much more enormous things about you.”

Jeff snorted and looked at Charlotte, “You wanna weigh in on this one?”

Charlotte looked at Oscar, who had quirked an eyebrow, “I think your earlobes are proportional.” She didn’t get the last word out before she was laughing.

Oscar spluttered, “Proportional?” He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. “OK, I’m running to the loo to wrangle other enormous things.” He cut his eyes between Jessica and Charlotte, “Don’t talk about me while I’m gone.”

“I think you can count on that happening, sweetheart.” Charlotte ran her hand down his forearm.

Dinner went well with conversation and laughter. They were on dessert when Jessica brought up a charity project she was working on, “There’s an animal rescue and rehab facility that has outgrown its building and had some storm damage. We’re doing a sort of barn raising. Any of you who can should come. We can use all the hands we can get. They’re small, but do amazing work.” Everyone chimed in with willingness to help. She reached across Oscar and grabbed Charlotte’s arm, “Would you take pictures?”

“Absolutely. Are you wanting to document the build or wanting to draw attention and get donations?”

“Either, well, both. Do you have something in mind?”

“If they have social media I could use that. I can upload to the wire services, but they won’t get picked up unless you lot are willing to use your names.”

Jessica smiled, “I’m already attached to them.”

Oscar shrugged, “I’m good. Eric?”

“No problem.”

Charlotte went on, “Here’s what I think. Eric is a social media whore.”

“Aw, thank you.” Eric snarked from across the table.

“Use his Instagram and twitter to get attention. Tag you two. Maybe a video or message. Link to the website from there. I’ll upload to my studio’s instragram and the wires. At a minimum some internet news site will pick up.”

Amy interrupted, “I can write a piece.”

Oscar looked at Jessica, “Amy wrote the piece on me that required Charlotte to take pictures.”

Jessica laughed, “You owe her big.”

Charlotte added, “We’ll have to be careful with timing or there will be fans showing up.” She looked at Jessica, “I don’t know about your fans, but these boys will draw a crowd.”

“That all sounds great.”

“Do you mind if I have my intern come along? I’d like to help out and not just take pictures.”

“Not at all. Thank you, Charlotte. I appreciate and I’m sure they will.”

The dinner was winding down. Eric whispered something to Carrie then looked around the table, “I don’t think we’re finished, but we need to change locations.” He looked at Oscar, “Where’s your guitar?”

“It’s . . .” his voice trailed off. There’d been so much back and forth. He looked at Charlotte with a frown and a shrug.

She laughed, her hand going to his arm, “My place.”

Eric nodded, “I miss the roof at your old place.”

Molly pointed at Charlotte, “She’s got a roof garden.”

“Oh, yeah, I do.” Charlotte laughed, “I forget about that. More for the tenants than me.”

Oscar’s eyes lit up and he looked back to Eric, “Go now. We’ll meet you there.” Oscar got the waiter’s attention and asked for the check. 

Jessica glared at him, “This was my idea. You’re not paying.”

“Yes, I am.” He left the table and intercepted the waiter. 

~*~*~*~

Oscar, Charlotte, Jessica, and Gian piled in one cab, with the other two couples behind them. Oscar and Jessica argued about the already paid bill the entire way. At one point Charlotte leaned forward to talk to Gian, “They always like this?”

Gian smiled, “This would be their norm, yes. You’ll adjust.”

Charlotte laughed and sat back, enjoying the verbal sparring and the stream of shared memories of other bills and disagreements. Oscar kept an affectionate hand on her leg, giving her an occasional squeeze. To think he wasn’t perfectly aware of her would be a mistake. He could feel her body pressed to the side of his. Once inside he sent her upstairs with the others while he waited for Eric. “Give the grand tour.”

Charlotte opened the door to her apartment, “Sorry, if it’s messy.”

Jessica laughed, “Is that code for sorry if Oscar’s left dirty clothes somewhere?”

Jeff snickered, “And by clothes, she means underwear.”

Charlotte snorted, “Of course not. I don’t allow him to wear those.” She was with Jessica and Gian in the bedroom when Oscar slid his hands around her stomach. Butterflies took off with the feel of his beard against her shoulder, “I told them I don’t allow you to wear underwear.”

He nodded at the other couple, “True.”

Jessica looked at the ceiling and windows, “I might forget a roof garden if I had this.”

“Thank you.” Charlotte pointed, “Your guitar, khriso mou.” She shivered with the touch of his lips against her cheek. Lips that knew all the right places to kiss. Part of the shiver was that despite the guitar being here, she’d never actually heard him play. Sing, yes. Play, no. Their first date he and Eric had played after she’d gone home. Now, she’d get to see what she’d missed.

The roof was only accessed via the fire stairwell in the corner on the wall with the elevator. Charlotte had arranged the studio purposefully with the only way others would be on her floor would be in the corner furthest from where she usually was. There were other fire exits, but only this one that went to the roof. She led the way and headed up. On the roof was a sitting area surrounded by beds of flowers and vegetables. The third floor tenants had been given leave to plant whatever they wanted. The building super checked up here and she didn’t come up more than a few times a year. Charlotte walked out into the middle, looking around, “This is nice.”

Oscar laughed, “You didn’t know this was here?”

“Sort of.” Her arm wrapped around his muscular waist with the feel of his arm around her shoulders. Something about being up here with friends, with him, felt good and she tickled him lightly. “I haven’t seen it with everything growing.” She walked toward the seating area where a few people were gathered. Despite having a management company, she did make a point of personally greeting anyone who moved in. She recognized one of the couples, but couldn’t remember their names. 

Before she could say anything the man smiled, “Behave, it’s Charlotte, the owner.”

She was momentarily stunned that he remembered her name before realizing there was a plaque directing people to ring for Charlotte Roche Photography. She held out her hand, “Sorry, I remember meeting you when you moved in, but I can’t recall your name.” The man quickly introduced himself and the three with him. She repeated each of their names, trying to commit them to memory this time, “Do you mind if me and my friends join you? We bring beer as gifts.”

From behind her she heard Eric, “I bring other gifts.”

Gary, she’d learned, “It’s your building.”

His wife, Michelle, added, “Ignore him. Of course, you can join us. Beers and other gifts are a bonus.” She looked at the two with guitars, “And music?”

Oscar nodded, “It’s that time of night.” 

There weren’t enough chairs for everyone, so they spread them out and people filled in on the ground. Michelle went to large storage box and threw sit pillows to everyone, while Charlotte, Amy, and Molly handed out beers. Eric and Oscar got chairs. Charlotte sat at his feet, leaning against his leg as the group talked. 

Eric had just handed one joint off to Oscar, and another going in the other direction, when Michelle spoke, “I really liked Most Violent Year and we saw you open for someone Eric. Good set.”

Oscar and Eric choked out a, “Thank you” and handed off to Charlotte. Jessica echoed their thank you.

The four newcomers looked a little star struck. Charlotte giggled thinking how it probably was a little surreal to be hanging out on the roof when two actors and a musician join you with beer and pot. She handed off to Molly and looked at the four newcomers to their little group, “Give it a few minutes and you won’t even notice.” Everyone, but the three, nodded. “They’ll blend in.” She pointed behind herself, “This one snores.”

Oscar popped her head, “Thanks, baby girl.” He jerked his thumb at Eric, “He pisses the couch when he’s too drunk.”

“Do you?” Charlotte leaned forward, “Remind me not to sit at your place.”

This gave way to embarrassing tidbits about each other, with stories and laughter. The banter gave time for the beer and pot to take effect. Oscar held his guitar in his lap, but he played with Charlotte’s hair. She had her arm around his leg running her fingers around his ankle and foot. She didn’t know when, but somewhere he’d ditched his shoes. 

Eric and Oscar started tuning their guitars and talking quietly. Charlotte could hear them discussing songs. Oscar said, “Hang on” then was talking in her ear, “If you don’t get off my leg my dick’s going to poke a hole in my guitar.” She chuckled, unwrapped herself from his leg, and knelt to get to him. Oscar palmed her neck and kissed her, his tongue pillaging her mouth. He held her as close as he could with a guitar in the way and whispered, “More later.”

“Not sure how long I can go without touching you. Pot makes me touch hungry.” The one other time they’d been stoned together she’d tickled him, flipped him off, and went home without a kiss goodnight. At that point he was still under the impression that she had a rule. She laughed out loud and kissed him again, “You thought I had a rule.”

Oscar shook his head and turned his attention back to his guitar. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved toward Molly.

Molly hugged Charlotte, both girls laughing, “Charlotte, I need so many details about what’s been going on while I was off being married.”

Charlotte took her friend by the shoulders, resting their foreheads together, “I absolutely adore him.” She turned her head enough to see him. Oscar had his head down watching his fingers on the strings, playing around with the combined sound of he and Eric. Both guitars, but different tones. 

Molly hugged her friend, “Yeah, Char, I think the feeling is mutual.”

The music started with Coldplay’s “Yellow”. This song was all Eric with Oscar coming in on harmony and backing. The two men seemed to enter their own world. It wasn’t that they shut out the people, but the music took up all the space. The people hung on just outside, there, but not the focus. The exception was her. Every so often Oscar cut his eyes to her and offered up a smile. After that the pair shared the vocals. Sometimes singing together and other times trading verses. Original songs belonged to their owner with the other doing support. They’d throw in something known every so often. It was early on when Oscar took his hands from his guitar to watch Eric. What followed was a very stripped back version of “Rivers” (Thomas Jack) with Oscar taking the verses, Eric came in for the first half of the chorus then it went back to Oscar.

That was when Charlotte became transfixed. Her eyes focused on him and she couldn’t have looked away if she’d wanted. His voice. The emotion. The way he kept his eyes closed through most of the song. Again, only sparing a glance to her. She felt like he was surrounding her. A hug that seeped in on music and the visual of him. This was completely new and left her off balance. Full to overwhelmed. 

When the song ended and they went to something of Eric’s Charlotte used that as an opportunity to move. Her skin was still tingling from his words ghosting over her. Now, she couldn’t tell anyone what he’d said, but could still feel every syllable. The cooler of beer was her destination and she took her time, trying to steady herself but not really wanting to. When she stood up Carrie, Eric’s wife, was there. 

Carrie hooked Charlotte’s arm and leaned close. The music wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t talk, but Carrie didn’t want to be overheard. “What you’re feeling right now. His voice crawling over your skin and sinking in somewhere . . . it doesn’t go away. Sometimes it’s the music, sometimes his voice, sometimes the words, and sometimes all of them. There will always be something and there’s no way to predict what.”

The only word Charlotte could muster was, “Overwhelming.”

Carrie smiled, “Incredibly.” They watched the men, their men, until the end of the song. “Now, get back up there beside him or he’s going to think something’s wrong and stop to find out what. You do not what him to stop.”

Charlotte turned her head to Carrie, “No, I don’t.” She quickly hugged the other woman, before taking her beer back to sit beside him. Oscar tugged her hair to get her attention, eyes asking. “Didn’t want to walk in the middle of a song.” He nodded.

They played for half an hour before taking a break. Eric put his guitar by his chair, “I have to pee.” He looked around, “Which way’s the alley?”

Gary pointed then looked at Oscar, “Can I join in?”

Oscar raised an eyebrow, “Absolutely.” 

Charlotte stood up and was watching Eric walk away. She pulled on Oscars arm, “He’s not really going to pee off my building?”

Oscar laughed, hugging her, “I’m sure he is.” She started to say something, but he stopped her, “Touch hungry, huh?”

Fingers trailed along his back, “Yes, but not like I don’t like touching you all the time anyway.”

“Yeah, I do like that about you.” He nuzzled and kissed her neck, “One of the many things.” 

They were kissing and laughing when Jessica and Gian came over. Oscar looked over, “Leaving?”

Jessica nodded and asked Charlotte, “Can I borrow him for a minute?”

“Sure.” Charlotte watched them walk to the roofs edge. Charlotte looked at Gian, “A bit of me feels as if I’d had an interview and waiting to see if I got the job.”

Gian smiled, “You already have the job. Besides, if he always listened to her there would be no Mojave.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is quite the sex laden chapter.  
> Hate when that happens.  
> Not really.

Oscar led Jessica to the roof’s edge and leaned back on the ledge. Oscar laid his head on her shoulder and Jessica took his hand, “You know when a fan meets you and has that look like you’re not real?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s how she looks at you, except it’s not star stuck. It’s you.”

Oscar looked up with a slightly stoned smirk, “I like that.” He rubbed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart race.

“You look at her the same way. You’re quite . . . smitten with each other.”

The friends talked for several more minutes about other topics before they headed back to the group. Jessica hugged Charlotte, saying something Oscar couldn’t hear before telling her she’d see her this weekend.

Charlotte nodded and wrapped herself around Oscar. He kissed her forehead and let his hand rest on her hip. He was indeed smitten and he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be. 

When Gary returned the three men moved chairs together. Oscar looked at Gary, “Know any Duran Duran?”

Charlotte flipped him off like she had on their first date. He and Eric laughed.

Gary did too, but for a different reason, “Is that what that music is? Sometimes we can hear, but it’s muffled.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide, “You’re in the northeast corner?” Gary nodded. “What else can you hear? For future reference.”

Oscar remembered his photo shoot in that corner, “You mean could they hear you torturing me months ago?”

“I did not.” She stomped her foot. Oscar was sure that was to look menacing, but just look adorable and he smiled.

Amy spoke up, “Yes, you kinda did.”

Charlotte curled her legs under her and sat down, not saying another word. She kissed Oscar’s knee and he winked at her. 

The music started again with Bon Iver, The Eagles, Matchbox 20, and Billy Joel. Oscar felt Charlotte wrap around his leg again as he sang, “Wasted Time.” It was one of his favorites. Painful in its beauty. After that he announced this was the last one for him.

Everyone seemed to take that as a cue and headed toward the roof door. Oscar pushed Charlotte back from the door, “You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Amy shoed him away one flight down. He kissed her cheek and ran back up the stairs. “Honey, does this door lock?”

Charlotte was sitting in the chair he’d been in, “Only from the other side.”

“Well, fuck! That’s inconvenient.” He jogged over to the chair and dropped to his knees, grabbing her ass and pulling her to the edge of the chair. “This was a good night.” 

“Still is.” Charlotte put a wayward curl back into place. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Oscar knew what that was for, “Jessica says that you are smitten with me.” He pressed his lips to hers, “And I with you.”

“Smitten? I haven’t heard that word in, well, ever. Except in a movie or something.” Confused thoughts crossed her face, “I can do smitten.” She smiled and his stomach flipped, “Smitten for you.” She leaned to meet him and licked at his upper lip. “We should fuck up here.”

Oscar groaned, “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” she kissed him, “not have sex.” She kissed him again and he felt his brain fogging, “Not make love.” He felt her hand between his legs, cupping his cock, “Fuck me, Oscar.”

The last three words sent a jolt from his brain to his cock. Instantly hard. “Your mouth. Is this what happens when your stoned?”

“No.” She kissed him. Hard. Oscar pulled her to her feet and started walking her backward. “Stoned makes me want to touch you. Your skin. Kiss you.” He kissed her silent then buried his face in her neck and kept walking. “A night of you playing guitar and singing. How sexy you are. Your voice running all over my skin. Feeling . .. knowing you’re mine.” Her butt hit the roof wall. She fisted his hair and brought his eyes to her, “All of that completely sensory overloading shit has had me wanting you for hours and it’s no longer anything sweet and romantic. I need for you to fuck me. I need to feel you. I need . . . you.”

“That might be the most incredible thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He felt her words run all over him and understood a little clearer. Turning her around, he ground his cock against her ass, and lifted her skirt enough to get into the front of her panties. “But in service to what you need, I’ll put that on hold and do as you ask.”

“I wouldn’t want you doing anything you didn’t want to do.” Charlotte laid her head back on his shoulder. Oscar kissed her cheek. His fingers slid along her and she sighed, “God, yes.”

“Did you start without me?” She was hotter and slicker than she’d ever been. That had him wanting her more. He wanted to feel that slickness around his cock, sliding into her over and over.

“Not touching you had me thinking of nothing else.” She held onto the bar that ran the top of the wall. Her body had been screaming for his attention and now that she was getting it, she wanted more. Fast. 

While she turned her head to kiss him, he was working her panties down. Oscar bent down to take them off then threw them off the roof as he lifted her skirt over her ass. He quickly undid his pants, fisted his cock once . . . twice . . . before sliding along and entering her, “Mmm, yeah.” 

Charlotte let out a yelp as he made her body take him. Opening her, filling her. The stretch felt amazing. She used the bar to push back against his invasion. Oscar held onto hips, bringing her to him as he thrust into her. The sound of his hips hitting her ass were background noise to their moans. Charlotte changed her grip with just one hand on the bar, the other reaching back to hold his ass. She growled, “That’s it, fuck . . . yes.”

Oscar wrapped his arm around her stomach, the other hand bracing against the wall, “Not gonna last.” A few more strokes and he was calling out her name. His hips slammed into her, making slow deep pulses as he came. The hand holding onto the bar moved between her legs, and he pulled her to standing. He kissed and sucked the back of her neck as he fingered her. “I fucked you, now come.”

Charlotte sagged against him. His words and fingers being all she needed to finish. Her nails dug into his forearm when her orgasm rocked her. No words just sound. She smiled and mumbled, “That was perfect.”

Before Oscar could say anything a voice yelled, “Murder or ecstasy?”

The couple laughed and responded in unison, “Ecstasy.”

“You go, dude!”

They were still laughing when Oscar scooped her into his arms and headed back to the seating area. He sat with her in his lap, raining soft kisses on her mouth, eventually deepening the kiss. A mix of hunger and coming down. Intensity curling around sweetness in a way that foretold of more to come. Oscar squeezed her tight then let her go, shaking his head. Charlotte stretched, using the arms of the chair to hold her as she lifted her ass, “That was exactly what I needed.”

Oscar kissed her stomach before she lowered herself to his lap again, “Tell me what I did so I can do it again. Music apparently beats movies.”

She gave him a satisfied, if not still slightly stoned smile, “Movies are you playing a role. This was just you.” She ran her hand over his chest, “To be fair, Apocalypse isn’t a good character to get turned on by. Except in that all powerful being sort of way.” She hummed a thought, “I bet he could cause an orgasm without even touching.”

“I need to work on my skills.”

“Oh, khriso mou, your skills are wonderful.” She hugged him and kissed behind his ear, “Wonderful.”

It was either her words or her mouth on his skin that made him squirm, “I love when you call me that.” He smiled and brought her eyes back to his. “Te adoro. Te deseo. Desde que te conocí no hago nada más que pensar en ti, mi lucero.” He immediately translated, each phrase preceded by a kiss. “I adore you. I desire you. Since I met you I do nothing but think of you, my bright star.”

“Kanis tin zoi mou pio omorfi.” Charlotte sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, “You make my life more beautiful.”

Oscar kissed her, running his hand up the back of her shirt, “You got what you wanted, now my turn. Quiero hacerte el amor.” 

When he didn’t immediately translate she spoke, “What’s it mean?”

“I’ll tell you when were downstairs.”

It took little time to lock down the roof and find their way back to her bedroom. Oscar turned on the music and the fairy lights, “This is what I want.” He pulled her into the room and against him. Her body molded against his, tight lines of contact. He could feel her breathe. He gentle rise of her chest and the warm air across his skin. He curls his hips and shoulders, arching her into him, “I want you.”

Charlotte fought for breath, “I want you.” His hands roamed her back and ass, squeezing her closer. Not kissing, or dancing, just holding her.

Oscar was all too aware that his pants were still undone and her panties where on the street. He hadn’t meant to do that. He was trying to fling them on the ground, but his aim was off. He’d lost the dress shirt hours ago, and when Charlotte started pulling at the back of his t-shirt he let her strip him. Her hands skimming over his chest made his heart race. He wanted more contact. He got rid of her shirt, bra, and skirt before losing his own pants. “So much skin to touch.” He hugged her tight and kissed her. His tongue wiping away thought, leaving nothing but sensation. He wove his fingers into her hair and pressed her closer with a hand on her lower back. “You’d think I’d be satisfied after the roof.” He sucked along her neck. “But I’m not.”

Charlotte drug her nails down his back, “Good.” She wiggled her way free and moved behind him, her hand skimming along his skin. He hissed with the feel of her lips on his back. Both hands rubbed up the muscles on either side of his spine, “Strong.” She laid kisses between his shoulder blades. Pressing herself tight to his back, she put one hand in the middle of his chest and the other reached for his cock. She stroked him firmly, pulling a low growl which she felt under the hand on his chest, “Is this for me?” 

The husky whisper of her voice dripped with desire. He smiled knowing she wanted him too. Not that he doubted it, but with her hands on him and the tone of her voice it was more than clear. He wrapped his hand around hers on his cock. “Definitely for you.” He pulled on her arm, bringing her around in front of him. They continued to work his cock while his fingers touched her face, ran over her lips, then trailed down her neck, “Quiero hacerte el amor.” A single finger turned her face up, lifting under her chin, “I want to make love to you.”

Charlotte pushed him away at the chest, and took her hand off his cock, grapping his hand and leading him to the bed. She crawled in backward, laying down, and bringing him over her. He stopped to suck her nipple, bringing a moan from her. He liked hearing her. She hid nothing and he knew he pleased her. He was smiling as he kissed her mouth. Oscar took his weight on his elbows, his fingers going into her hair. Charlotte’s soft touch along his back and ass had him craving more. She nipped at his bottom lip, “What is that smile, Oscar?”

He smiled wider, “I was thinking that I like the noises I make you make. When I touch or kiss you.”

His hand was moving down her side to her ass. “Because you touch me so well.” She reached between them for his cock, moving her thumb over the tip, smearing the precum. 

Oscar closed his eyes and his breath caught, “As you do me.” He brought his hand back up, distributing his weight on both elbows again since she was taking care of bringing them together. She ran the head of his cock from her entrance to her clit, circling there before going back and leading him inside her. He was aware that he was saying something, babbling in Spanish, but wasn’t sure what he’d said as soon as it had left his mouth. He’d never be able to tell her what he’d said. 

They moved together slow and easy. Hips pulling apart and pressing back together. A circle of hips or a tightening of muscles. Both kissing and moaning against the other’s mouth. Skin to skin. Fingers, and lips, and tongues, and legs tangling and untangling. Oscar squeezed her shoulders and kissed her harder, unable to hold back. He ripped his mouth from hers, panting for breath, “Charlotte. . . so good . . . inside you . . so damn good.” 

“I’m gonna come, Oscar.” She hooked her leg over his hip and squeezed her internal muscles. The increased friction triggered her and she arched into him, “God . . . yes . . so . . . my . . . Oscar.”

Oscar picked up the pace, pistoning into her faster through her orgasm. Less than a minute after he was calling out her name. He laid his head on her shoulder through the aftershocks. Her hands on him brought him back, brought him down. He winced when he pulled out of her, then flipped them over, pulling her on top of him. He held her hair away from her face and kissed her. Very soft and gentle. “Mmmm, that’s what I needed.”

“So we’re both happy and satisfied.”

He chuckled, “Nope. The two are very separate. Sex or not I’m ridiculously happy, but I’m only momentarily satisfied.”

They kissed some more before Charlotte moved away suddenly, “What were you saying? In Spanish?”

“No idea.” He shook his head with a shrug, “I’m sure it was something deeply profound and meaningful.”

“Something like . . . oh baby, you feel so good, I want to be inside you forever.”

“Probably exactly like that.”


	24. Chapter 24

Close to thirty people showed up to help rehab the Animal Rehab Center. Oscar and Charlotte had rolled out of bed with just enough time to throw on clothes and grab something to eat. She was in cutoff jeans shorts and one of his t-shirts tied in a knot in the back. Oscar had on shorts and a t-shirt with holes. Oscar drove, which gave her plenty of time to play with the holes in his shirt and his knees. She smacked his hand every time he tried to touch her or stop her from playing with him. Several times “damn woman” was muttered. At the Center he threw the car in park and ran to where everyone was gathering. He hid behind Jessica. 

“What are you doing?” Jessica didn’t even bother to turn around.

Oscar had his hands on her waist keeping her in front of him, “She keeps poking me and pulling the hairs on my legs.”

“No one’s feeling bad for you.” Jessica looked around and found Charlotte. “She’s on the other side of the group.”

“Does she see me?”

“You’re an idiot.”

The owners went over the big plans for the Center and where they’d like to start. It would be great to get done with everything, but they had several improvements that would see them in good shape. Groups went in varying directions and got to work. Oscar started clearing the site for a new shelter. It would be surrounded by a pen for the animals housed there. Charlotte wandered around taking “before” pictures. It was close to an hour later when he saw her again. He was up on a ladder hammering wood planks to make an outside wall. He heard her rather than saw her. Heard her camera click. “You’re not very stealthy with that clicking.”

“I’d turn sound off if I was trying to be stealthy.” She stood under the ladder and looked up at him.

“Did you just take a picture of my ass?” He looked down at her with a smile.

She looked at her camera, “Six pictures. They’re just for me.” She winked at him. “I’m about to hand off to Andrew and go dig a trench. Want anything?”

He climbed down a few rungs, “Just a kiss.”

“Easily done.” She stepped up on the bottom rung, pulling herself up with her arms to meet him between rungs for a kiss. 

“Mmm, thank you.” Oscar stole another quick one, “You look cute.”

Charlotte jumped off the ladder and curtsied, “Thank you.” She waved over her head as she walked away.

Oscar had eyes on her digging a small trench that would be used to bury the bottom of a chicken wire fence. As she and another person dug the trench Eric followed behind using an auger to drill a hole for a 2 X 2 post to which the chicken wire would be fastened. Someone followed behind him adding cement. He went to the bathroom then went to find her, but she was gone. He turned in a circle looking around. No luck. He saw Andrew and walked over, “Seen Char?”

“She went that way with the manager.” Andrew headed toward the main building. Behind it he saw her to the left, “There she is.”

Oscar smiled and shook his head, “What is she doing?” He looked at Andrew, “Follow.” The pair walked toward a small pen, much like the one she’d been working on. The fence walls were sagging and there were gaps by the ground blocked with bricks and rocks. 

Charlotte sat the middle of the pen. She spotted Oscar and waved him over, “Get in! They have rabbits.”

Oscar chuckled, “I see that.” He stepped over the sagging wall and squatted down in front of her, “You made friends.”

“Mac, the manager, told me they get tons of rabbits after Easter. People buy them but don’t realize they chew up carpet and wires, bite, and aren’t lap bunnies when they grow up.” She held up the tiny one she held in her hand, “And a dog killed these babies’ momma. I’ve been sitting here a bit. But this one came right over.” She turned it around to face him, “Look at its little bunny nose.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her sitting there crossed legged holding the tiny bunny out to him, “It’s a very cute nose.”

“Kiss the bunny.”

“I’m not putting my lips on the bunny.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “That’s not how bunnies kiss. They touch noses.” She held the bunny out, “Kiss the bunny.”

Oscar leaned forward and let her touch the bunny nose to his nose, “This is ridiculous, you know?” Ridiculous, yes, but her sitting there holding the baby bunny with a huge grin on her face was adorable. It tugged at his heart and made him warm.

She waggled her eyebrows at him, “I do.” She stretched up, looking for a kiss.

Oscar rubbed his nose against hers then back away. “No?” She shook her head the tiniest bit. He kissed her lips, his tongue barely touching her upper lip. “Better?”

“Much.”

As Oscar walked by Andrew he paused, “A nice folder labeled ‘For Oscar’ would be appreciated.”

Andrew snickered, “Yes, sir.”

~*~*~*~

By the time the sun was going down they were done. The only things left were finishing touches that would have to wait until paint dried or concrete set. Nothing the Center’s staff couldn’t finish in an hour or two in the next few days. Funds had been rolling in since midafternoon. Eric, Oscar, and Jessica had done a quick video asking for help and Eric had posted it on Instagram with a link to the Center’s website. Charlotte had uploaded before pictures and a few as work got under way. Andrew and Amy were going back to Charlotte’s to upload the pictures to the wire services and Amy would craft a story from the day complete with quotes and pictures. Charlotte had given Andrew instructions on labeling to ensure that search engines would find them.

Charlotte had enjoyed the day, hard work and all. She was hot and filthy from digging that trench. She was also splattered with paint from her and Oscar painting the shelter he’d built. There was more paint on the shelter than them, but one or two accidental splashes had happened. Working together had been fun. The past week with him had been fun. It seemed much longer than a week ago that he’d returned and she’d felt like talking and being together were mismatched. Somewhere things had synced up. Somewhere in the middle of late night talks, watching movies, video games, music, and holding hands as they wandered the city. 

Once they cleaned up most people left. The few left helped spread the animals out. Charlotte carried bunnies to their new home until she saw Oscar run by chasing a goat and cursing, “Dammit, come back here you mother fucker.”

Charlotte put down the bunny and headed after him, “Lose something, baby?”

“Ya think?” The goat zigged and Oscar zagged. He managed to grab the short lead of rope and ran with him a few more steps to slow him down. He put his hand on his side and stood there trying to catch his breath.

Charlotte got to him and flung her arms around his neck, “You got him.”

Oscar let go of his side and lifted her off her feet, “Goats are fucking fast. How do you know it’s a boy?”

“What girl would run from you?”

He was laughing as he kissed her, “Good answer.”

“I thought so.” He swung her feet a few times before putting her down and taking her hand. They headed back toward the others. “Such a nice night for a stroll with our goat.”

Jessica yelled for her as they got closer. Oscar kissed her and patted her ass as she walked away. She blew him a kiss and took off toward his best friend. “Hey, fantastic day.”

“It was. I wanted to thank you for helping out and the pictures. Mac said they’ve had more donations today than the last six months.”

Charlotte shook her head, “That’s more to do with you three. You’ve got generous fans. I just helped get the word out.”

“Still, thank you.” Jessica reached out and hugged her.

“You’re welcome.” Charlotte was a little surprised by the hug.

Before letting her go Jessica whispered, “He’s a good guy, Char.”

Charlotte smiled at her as they parted, “I think so, too.” The effort he’d put into today, his interactions with the others, and playing with the animals only strengthened that opinion.

Jessica nodded, “I like how he is with you. I know he’s just my friend . . .”

She interrupted with a hand on Jessica’s, “Friends are the family you choose.”

Jessica’s face showed surprise then she smiled, “Yes, they are. I love him like a brother and I like how he is with you. Which means I like you.” She laughed, “I think I’d like you anyways.”

Charlotte laughed, feeling like she’d passed some test, “I like you, as well. Now we can team up and make fun of him chasing a goat across the field.”

Jessica nodded to the side, “Andrew got pictures.”

Charlotte thought for a few seconds, wondering if asking a question was inappropriate. She decided to leave the question open, “Anything I should know?”

“If he’s pacing he’s scared. Scratching his arm is anxiety. He’s loud when he’s mad. When he realizes he’s yelling, he’ll walk away. Don’t worry, he’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Alright.” Her eyes were wide, “That’s incredibly helpful.”

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, “What’s helpful?” Oscar kissed the back of her neck.

Jessica laughed and walked away, “Definitely not telling you.”


	25. Chapter 25

Oscar saw the two women talking as he headed toward them. He couldn’t help but smile. There was no one he trusted more than Jessica. So much history there. And she was standing there laughing with the most recent addition to his life. History meets the future. He wouldn’t say that Jessica’s opinion of Charlotte was critical. If they got along it would make things easier. However, seeing them laughing made him aware that he may be asking for trouble. Jessica refused to answer what they were talking about and he didn’t push it with Charlotte. He really didn’t care, but trying to make them talk was fun.

“I smell.” Oscar took his hand off the steering wheel and lifted his arm, sniffing.

“I know.” Charlotte waved her hand in front of her face.

“You’re not fresh as a daisy, baby.”

“You smell like goat.”

He didn’t have an argument for that.

They went back to his place and he sent her on to the shower. He was by far the filthier of the two and he wanted to make sure she had hot water. His shoulders and back were already aching from hammering and painting over his head. He had a trainer and was in good shape, but manual labor worked muscles a whole different way. Water and Advil were high on his list. Hopefully, the pain reliever would be starting to kick in by the time he got in the shower. He could turn the massage head on and maybe start to work out some of the kinks. When dropped a bottle cap from his beer on the floor and had to pick it up he realized his thighs were less than happy about all the trips up and down ladders. That’s how Charlotte found him, bent over at the waist grinding the heal of his hand into his thigh. 

“Cramping up?” She ran her hand down his spine, leaving it on his lower back. 

“Na, just sore.” He kissed her, barely a brush of lips. “You smell lovely.”

“You do not.” She returned his kiss. “I’ll massage out the kinks when you get out.”

“I was hoping you’d offer before I begged.” He cringed and pulled at his shorts, “I swear I can feel the dried sweat caking my balls.”

“I trust you’ll take care of that. I have plans for those too.”

He made an exaggerated shudder, “A massage with a happy ending?” Charlotte winked and he ran for the shower.

The hot water felt amazing. For several minutes he stood letting the spray wash away the grime. Dirt and salt streamed down his body and the drain. Shampoo and soap took away the remnants of both. He turned his back to the shower head and turned the spray up. He groaned loudly as the water beat into his shoulder muscles. When the water started to go cold he got out. The towel was wrapped low on his hips when he walked into his bedroom to find Charlotte leaning against the headboard with her legs crossed at the ankles. Oscar smiled at her clothing, a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. “What if I wanted to wear those?” 

“But you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” He sat next to her, “I prefer them on you.”

Charlotte sat up and put her hand on his face, leading him into a kiss. She was quick to move away, capturing his lower lip as she went, “Lay down.” She moved to the other side of the bed to give him room. Oscar tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom and laid down on his stomach with his hands under his head. Charlotte waited until he was settled then laid down on his back her upper body offset enough that she could kiss him. She pulled up a fraction of an inch before contact, “We should negotiate. Open or closed mouth kisses?”

He smirked, recalling his goodbye party, “Open.”

“Tongue or no?”

“Definitely tongue.”

She rewarded that answer with a long, slow, deep kiss with the perfect amount of tongue. “And is there anywhere I can’t put my hands?”

“Not a damn place.”

“Good answer.” Her lips pressed to his shoulder before she sat up on his butt. Hands went gently across his shoulders before her increasing the pressure. “Do you have any massage oil or lotion.”

He let out a muffled groan, her fingers already getting at a knot, “Yes.” He reached over, opened his nightstand drawer, and handed a bottle back to her.

“Vanilla. Smell and taste. Handy.” She warmed the oil in her hands before going back to his shoulders. “Do you think of me when you use this?”

It wasn’t like there were many uses for massage oil that you keep in your nightstand. “Since the day we met.” He could feel himself relaxing under her touch. Firm kneading alternated with soothing touch. Hands moved the length of his back in firm strokes. A single finger ran up his spine. Fingers dug into tight muscles on the way down then the heal of her hand pressed deep on the way up. Oscar focused on his breath like in meditation and felt himself sinking deeper into a calm and quiet space. “And before that it was you. I just didn’t know it.”

Next thing he felt was her laying whisper soft kisses over his back. No pattern, just light touches. They weren’t meant to excite, but to relax. The weight of her on his butt disappeared and the bed moved as she did. He heard the top on the oil pop. A few seconds later her hands were on his feet. Both at first with her thumbs pressing hard into the arch of his foot. He moaned loudly, “I didn’t realize my feet were sore.” 

“Feet are always sore. A good foot massage is almost as good as sex.”

Oscar snickered, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I said almost.” 

The way she was rubbing, stretching, and loosening his ankle left him with questions. “Where did you learn this?”

“Grew up in a hotel with a spa. I loved getting massages. I just paid attention.”

Oscar was warned that she was moving on by her kisses. From his feet she went to his calves then his thighs. While he’d thought he was relaxed before, after her attention to each area he seemed to sink further into the bed with the heaviness of relaxation, but at the same time feeling like he was floating inches above. He sighed when her hands moved to his butt and lower back. He thought to say something, but he was so relaxed that words wouldn’t come. His body was complete putty in her hands. He would reform where she molded him. Move were she urged him with a touch. So it seemed natural to spread his legs when her fingers traced the juncture of thigh and ass. Something told him she was watching carefully for his reaction. He had to shift his hips a little with his cock hardening rapidly. She took advantage of the movement, her hand going just far enough underneath him to hold his balls. The tips of her fingers barely caressed the base of his cock and her thumb made slow circles over his perineum. 

The heavy floatiness of his relaxation began to change to a delicious building of sensation low in his body. It felt like sex only more relaxed and more intense simultaneously. When her hand slipped from underneath him with her thumb rubbing across his asshole he involuntarily arched into the touch. Inviting it. Most of her attention was on his balls, with the other touch being little more than a byproduct. 

The gentle nip of his butt check was his warning that she was moving on. He needed no warning. He had nothing to protest. While he'd been too relaxed to utter more than an appreciative groan, the first touch of her tongue at his entrance demanded more. He was a mess and barely growled out "oh... fuck... Yes". The sibilant /s/ continued until he was out of air. 

He made small needy noises while her tongue circled and pushed at him. The complete lack of hesitation in her movements, the way her hands spread him, and her thumb continued to stroke his perineum added to the feeling. A whole body shiver rolled over him, no particular cause other than the continued attention. 

Oscar must have said something because he heard his voice, and Charlotte responded by pulling at his hip, "Turn over, khriso mou"

He smiled at the term of endearment and did as she instructed. He hadn't settled on his back before she slid his cock deep into her mouth. Oscar cried out when she swallowed around him, the back of her throat tightening against his cock head. The hand that wasn't holding the base of his cock held his balls, her fingers stroking soft skin behind them. There was no doubt in his mind where her curious fingers were going and he was on the edge of begging when a gentle touch changed to an insistent push. It didn't take much effort for her finger to breach the ring and invade his body. 

Oscar planted his foot on the bed, pushing up into her mouth, and giving her more access to him. She moved in and out of his body several times before pushing deeper. First contact with his prostate had him screwing up is face and her movement stopped. "Don't stop, Char." It took another few seconds for the uncomfortable feeling to morph into pleasure. His hands fisted the bedspread, "Feels amazing." 

Out of his almost hypnotic sense of relaxation, Oscar was saturated in sensation. Her finger stroking his prostate had him repeatedly on the edge of no return, but no. He stopped trying to anticipate his orgasm . . . to warn her. She knew. He let himself enjoy the back and forth of eventuality. It wasn't frustrating, exactly the opposite. He rode pleasure like waves on the ocean, ebbing and flowing. Without warning his orgasm crashed over him. Arching off the bed, he screamed. Just as he'd relax another wave would hit, rocking him to his very core.

Tiny aftershocks continued after the orgasm ended. Charlotte ducked into the bathroom and was back with a warm wash cloth before the shocks ended. The second she was lying beside him her curled against her, his leg and arm wrapping around her. His upturned face invited a kiss, which much like him, was content, lazy, but still intense. He laid his head on her shoulder and shivered with the feel of her nails against his scalp. Several more minutes passed before he was capable of thought, much less speech. 

Oscar stretched and rolled to his back, bringing Charlotte too. Their positions were reversed with her head on his chest, his fingers in her hair. He took a deep breath and sighed, "That was the hardest and longest orgasm of my life." That was saying a lot. He'd had a lot of orgasms, but his words were true. Her tongue and fingers weren't a first. They were the best. He was well aware of how much he enjoyed both, but that was something difficult to ask for. His ex wanted nothing to do with his ass, and that was an intimacy that surpassed a one-night stand. The result being it had been years. He knew it was the combination of complete relaxation and sexual stimulation. 

Charlotte smiled with a sweetness that was in complete opposition to what she'd just done to him, "I'm glad I could do that for you."

Oscar couldn't stop his smirk, "You can stop that sweet look. You've worn my ass out." He laughed, "Pun intended."

"You worked hard today. You deserved a reward." She squigged up to kiss him, "Although you shouldn't think of" she paused as if she was looking for a word "special blow jobs as a strictly a reward or for special occasions." She kissed him again, her tongue teasing behind his teeth. "Yours for the asking"  
He honed in on the last word. Asking. There was only one question he had. “I’ll be in London for a while.”

 

Charlotte’s head popped up with a frown, pulled down eyebrows, and an emphatic shake, “I don’t want to think about that right now.”  
Oscar but his fingers under her chin, bringing her closer for a kiss, but stopping a millimeter away, “I want you to come over and be with me. Will you?”  
“Absolutely.” She brought their mouths together, a tangle of tongues to seal a plan. Pulling away, her hand lay on his chest, concern on her face, “You really did work hard today. Are you still sore?”

He laughed, “Baby, there is nothing sore or tense in my whole body. I’m a slightly melted marshmallow.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, “You?”  
“I’m good.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at her, “Not what I mean.” Sometimes sex was very one-sided, but he wasn’t willing to be the only one who’d had an orgasm without checking. This was especially true this early in their relationship. 

Her answer came in the form of her crawling on top of him, laying her hands on his chest, and resting her chin on them, “Tonight was all for you. I trust that you’ll return the favor one day.” She kissed him softly, “I’d much rather crawl under the bedclothes and sleep in your arms.”

Now it was her words that were making him a boneless pile. Oscar stood up, slightly surprised his legs worked, and pulled the covers down from under her. “Naked. Must be naked.” He pulled at her clothes as he spoke. “So much better. You’re softer and warmer this way.” He spooned behind her, letting her use his bicep as a pillow. She pulled her hair under her and he snuggled into her neck, “Perfect.”

Charlotte held onto the arms wrapped around her, “I bet we both sleep like the dead tonight.”

“I agree.”

After a few moments of silence, she spoke quietly, “Thank you for asking me to come to London.”

He kissed the back of her neck, “I hoped there was a way you could come. I know you’ve got to work, but I’d love to have you there some.”

“I know I have a shoot end of the month, but nothing booked after that. I might put out some feelers for anything back home. Or just relax and visit people and places I haven’t seen in a while.”

“When’s the last time you were there?”

“Almost two years. I usually go home to Greece to see the parents and triplets. Matt comes down when I’m there.”

Oscar was running dates, “So you’ll be over around the third or fourth week. That’ll work. First week or so is usually chaotic.” His words didn’t match his feelings. “I’ll miss you.”

Charlotte turned her head enough to see him and get a kiss, “I’ll miss you, too.”


	26. Chapter 26

Oscar woke up the next morning alone in his bed. He stretched with a frown. Went to sleep cuddled with a girl. Wake up and the girl is gone. My girl. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and wandered out of his bedroom. Charlotte was sitting, her knees pulled up, with a cup of coffee. This was a beautiful scene that made him feel light and happy. That feeling intensified when smiled up at him, unfurled her legs, and reached a hand to him, “Morning, sleepy head.”

He bent to kiss her before joining her on the couch, “How long have you been up?” He took a sip from her mug and laid his head on her shoulder.

“About an hour.” She rested her head on his, “Got an email from the Center. They have a news crew coming today.”

“Wow, that was fast.”

“I think Amy already had the piece written and they just added in pictures. They had it up before eleven. Cute picture of you chasing a goat.”

Oscar laughed, “And kissing bunny?”

“That is there too.” 

He noticed a change in her voice and raised his head, “What?” 

“I wish they’d cleared that one first.”

Oscar’s relationship with the press was good. Good meant that unless he was doing an interview or press tour he ignored them. He did not talk about his personal life. In the time he and Brooke were together there were of course pictures of them at events, pap shots around those things, and the occasional fan shot. She was obviously with him and he didn’t feel the need to expound on that. Interviewers would ask if that was his girlfriend with him and he’d say yes. That was as far as that line of questioning went. And when those rude pap photographers would yell questions he kept walking. Oscar paid people to deal with publicity. He had nothing to do with social media. He wasn’t shy and didn’t hide so he’d show up in friends’ feeds, but wanted nothing to do with his own. 

That said, they had not talked about this. Oscar liked that she was aware, but didn’t want her concerned. “If I cared I would have said something to Andrew. Or you. There are pictures of us at your gallery opening, the guy I played Star War’s with at the arcade mentioned a girlfriend on Instagram, and there will be pictures in London. Do you have a problem?” He was completely confident in her answer.

“No.” She shook her head, “I know there have been and will be pictures. I still wish they’d have check first.” She waved her hand in the air, “It’s a control thing. What others print isn’t within my control, but this is a picture of us published by me.” She crinkled up her nose, “Does that make sense?”

Oscar smiled and nodded. “I’m always so proud of you.”

She laughed loudly, “Proud of me? Why?”

“I think I’m a normal guy.” He shrugged his shoulder and watched her smirk. “We’re doing normal stuff. I’m not going to change anything I absolutely don’t have to. But I am aware that based on my job there are people who don’t quite get that. It’s fucking bizarre that anyone besides my family and friends give a shit about my love life. I’m aware, but not concerned. When I start to be concerned I find someone to smack that out of me. I don’t want to be concerned. I want to do my job, go out with my friends, and enjoy time with my girlfriend.” He thought this was a good time for a kiss. It felt like he was making a statement, staking a claim, that she was his and would be with him. His hand stayed on her face after the kiss, “I’m proud of you because you are aware, but aren’t concerned.”

Charlotte held her thumb and forefinger a quarter inch apart, “A tiny bit concerned.”

Pulling her closer for a hug, he spoke close to her ear, “Anything new is worthy a tiny bit of concern.”

“Honestly, I just take my clues from you.”

“Yeah, if I’m running try to keep up.”

~*~*~

The couple were stationed out of Oscar’s for several days. Closer to the end of the week Charlotte had a shoot and was going out to dinner after with Amy and Molly. She had laughed telling Oscar the impromptu dinner plans, because she knew he was to be the topic of conversation. He’s had the conversation with Jessica before she met Charlotte, while Molly and Amy knew him already, but hadn’t had the conversation. Oscar’s agent had called earlier in the week and he’d scheduled a meeting with her for while Charlotte was working. He would go back to her place and be there when she got back. 

Charlotte called Amy and Molly when her shoot was winding down. She wasn’t far off from her estimate and the women met at their favorite sushi place. Favorite for the cocktails named Lust, Temptation, Wrath, and Envy. They had a game where whatever cocktail you got you had share something to do with the name. The server was asked to pick for them and keep them coming. It never mattered where they started, by the end of the night they’d had them all. 

Charlotte glared at their server with his delivery of the first round, “Now, Christopher, which one of these bitches paid you to give me Lust?”

Christopher smiled as he walked away, “I’ll neither confirm or deny.”

Molly looked properly innocent, “So, Char, what do you lust for?”

She took a big drink of Lust, “We went to see Captain American: Civil War and I am having a bit of lust for Bucky. What’s his name? Sebastian Stan.”

“You’re so full of shit.” Amy shoved Charlotte’s arm.

“I know, but I thought it might delay the inquisition for a bit.” She shrugged, not really minding the conversation to come. “But Bucky is tasty.”

“Not gonna argue that.” Molly pursed her lips and shook her head, looking at Amy then back to Charlotte. “Thing is . . .” Charlotte was internally cringing at the pause. “if we didn’t know that he was Oscar Isaac, he’d just be this guitar playing singing guy from Brooklyn who looks hot as fuck doing charity work, chases goats, and indulges his girlfriend by kissing a baby bunny.”

“Ridiculously cute." Amy rolled her eyes and took a drink of Envy, “Andrew thought we should check, but I said I’d take responsibility if you two were pissed. It was too adorable not to put out there, and I was very particular in captioning it ‘Oscar Isaac with photographer Charlotte Roche’. That way there was no speculation on who you were and you had a reason to be there. Easy to explain away.”

Charlotte was going to agree with Andrew, giving Amy a slight reprimand, but when she heard Amy’s thought process she changed her mind. “Thank you.” The typical response for Charlotte when she thought about Oscar was to smile. She felt that happening now, “He’s pretty incredible.” The other two women laughed at her. “Come on! Where are the questions?”

“I don’t have questions I want details. I haven’t been here.”

Amy interrupted, “Damned honeymoon.”

“Not complaining.” Molly took a drink of Temptation. “You seem completely happy and he is sweetly attentive. We met the day you got here and I’ve seen you with other guys, but not like this. You’re functionally living together.”

“Ok, I have a question.” Amy raised her hand, “I love you. I really like him. Everything Molly said.”

Molly grimaced and added the next word, “But.”

Amy’s shoulders drop, “You’re my best friend and I don’t think I’m doing my job if I don’t ask if this isn’t going kinda fast?”

Charlotte got up and hugged Amy from behind, kissing her cheek. This was like when Amy had brought up the potential negatives of dating a famous actor. “I don’t know fast. I called it nonlinear.” Her friends smiled. “We spent a lot of time texting, sending each other things, and late night phone calls, but we hadn’t really spent much time together.”

“That’s not the same as experiences. Making memories.”

Charlotte nodded at Molly, “Exactly. So when he got back I suggested we spend as much time together as we could, to see if in person worked. It does.” A smile turned dirty. “He wanted to wake up every morning together. I thought that was brilliant.”

“It’s either very romantic or filthy.”

“Bit of both.” 

Dinner conversation evened out to being about all of them. Molly had great stories about her honeymoon and the things that can go wrong on helicopter tours. Amy and Jeff were spending weekends together, but weekdays at their own places. Amy was the cautious one. Molly and Charlotte new the back story of her ex. Neither thought Jeff was like him, Amy didn’t either, but she hadn’t thought the ex was a narcissistic ass who slowly turned into a possessive control freak either. Amy had told Jeff the story and he’d understood her hesitancy. He assured her that wasn’t him and he had no problem waiting for her to know that too. That made Charlotte think of a conversation she’d left unfinished.

Before she could go too far down that thought Molly turned the conversation back to her and Oscar, “How long have you been going out?” 

She laughed, “Depends on if you go from what I say was our first date or what he does. I would say that my gallery opening was an unplanned first date. Oscar says it was that photo shoot I did for your article.” 

Nodding, Amy looked up thinking then laughed, “He’s right.”

“No!” Charlotte yelled, “He’s not right.”

“Yeah, he is. Char, the look on his face when you came downstairs was . . . I don’t know . . . I remember thinking that if you were in the room there was no interview and wishing someone looked at me like that. It was just like that.” Amy snapped her fingers. “Instantaneous. So, yes, he was dating you then.”

Molly put her hand on Charlotte’s arm, “Sounds like you’re wrong.”

“Then it’s been almost three months.”

When they’d finished dinner and drank their fill they hugged and went their own ways. It wasn’t late. The sun had set, but it was still light. The restaurant was close enough that Charlotte was confident she could walk and be home safe before dark. Simple dinner conversation had given her a lot to think about.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte reveals some secrets and Oscar reacts . . .

Oscar was stretched out on the chaise part of the sectional with a script in his hands when Charlotte came home. He immediately stood and went to her, hugging her tight. He whispered, "You look beautiful." Oscar was aware that it didn't really matter what she wore, he thought she looked beautiful or cute or adorable or gorgeous. She had on a long gauzy skirt, a tank top and sandals. She also held a white rose. "Who gave you a rose?"

She kissed him sweetly, "No one. It's for you."

He startled a bit in confusion and took the flower, “Is there a reason?" Outside of congratulations for stage productions he'd never been given flowers, much less a single white rose.

"I think white means innocence or something that isn't applicable, but it's late and I didn't have a big selection." She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh, "It seems I owe you an apology."

Oscar laughed at the look on her face, "For what? Oh, and for the future, apologies are better without eye rolling."

"Whilst discussing you at dinner Molly and Amy agreed that the first photo shoot was, although unconventional, our first date."

Oscar jumped backward and pointed his finger at her, a look of triumph on his face, "Ha!" Just as quickly he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll be sending them flowers tomorrow." He took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat with one of her legs draped between his, her foot hooked under his calf. "How was the inquisition?"

"Very un-inquisition like. Mostly they think you're very grounded and sweetly attentive. The only question was more of a checking in sort of thing if things were moving too quickly. Which my answer was no, things are moving just as they should be.” 

“Good friends though.” He picked up her hand and kissed. Early on they’d had the “non-linear” conversation and that had settled any question about timing or what they were doing. Until now. 

“Very. Rest of the time was just girl talk. Always a good time.” She shared some of the stories. “How was your meeting?”

He shrugged, “Fine. As soon as I get to London I’m doing Rolling Stone.” 

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” Her eyes were lit up with excitement. “That’s incredible. The internet’s boyfriend covers Rolling Stone.”

“The internet is a fickle lover. Not very forgiving or at all monogamous.” 

“Well, yes, but it’s still a very cool thing. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. You’re right, it is a very cool thing.” Oscar pulled his fingers through the hair hanging over her shoulder, “The coolest thing was you were the first one I wanted to tell.” The moment his agent told him Charlotte immediately popped into his mind.

Charlotte’s face went soft with a slight smile, “You didn’t call.”

“I wasn’t about to interrupt your dinner.” This was important, but so was her dinner with friends. His news was nothing that wouldn’t hold a few hours. “You’re still the first one I told.” This kiss was longer and much deeper. Her tongue sought his out and gently tasted him. He could taste the subtle sweetness of a cocktail. The happiness that was filling him, overflowing from him, almost distracted him from the best part. He didn’t leave the kiss, but resisted the never ending urge to pick her up and take her to bed. 

When they separated she ran her fingers across his face, “Your eyes are sparkly. Mischievous, I think.” 

“You’re not an easy person to surprise, are you?”

“Not at all.” She crinkled her nose and shook her head.

Oscar sighed with a smile. “After my meeting I went wandering and I saw something in a window of shop that screamed you.” He got up from under her leg and went over to his messenger bag. He flipped open the top and brought the 4 X 4 box back with him to the couch. “It was a commission piece that didn’t get picked up.”

“I didn’t think you could do that.”

“You can, but you lose the deposit.” He sat back down and handed her the box. He thought she’d love the piece and his stomach fluttered with excitement. 

Charlotte held the box in one hand, the other went to his face and she kissed him, “Thank you, I love it.”

“You haven’t even opened it.” He liked the sentiment. 

“Oscar.” Her voice was quiet and her green eyes went wide when she saw the bracelet. The bangle was a thick strand of gold that was formed into an open plumeria flower with a diamond in the center. The bracelet took a backseat to her hugging him, “You are amazing. Thank you.”

Oscar took the bracelet from the box and placed it on her wrist. “You are grace and beauty. I loved that symbolism.” She laced her fingers through his hair and brought him closer. Oscar found himself a little breathless with the calm intensity of the kiss. When she moved away he kept her where he could press his forehead to hers, “You’re welcome.”

“I walked home from dinner tonight because I needed to think.” Oscar let her sit back. She put both legs over his now, not quite sitting in his lap. Oscar rested an arm along her calf, his hand above her knee. She held his other hand. “I want to tell you the rest of the symbolism behind the butterfly. Psyche. I want to fill in the holes, but I don’t remember exactly the condensed version I already told, so if I repeat myself bear with me.

He squeezed her leg, “I like your stories.” He loved the way she talked with her hand, and the expression, but wondered what had happened, “Why now?”

“Amy has done something incredibly brave that made me realize I’m a bit of a coward. Not for a very good reason either.”

“I doubt that, Charlotte.” He firmly believed that people had very good reasons for why they did things. Reasons that made sense at the time. Over time people grew and situations changed that made the reasons not make sense anymore. He understood all too well what it felt like to look back at what now looked like shitty reasoning. 

Charlotte shrugged, “Vanity and embarrassment aren’t the best reasons.” She kissed him again then began. “Everyone was drawn to Psyche’s beauty, but no one fell in love with her. They loved her beauty, what she was, not who she was. In high school I was pretty enough, but we had access to hotel rooms and booze. Several times friends and dates weren’t about me, or Matt, but about access to parties. Fake. Then when I was working as an assistant it took me a bit to realize that photographer, musician, actor, and model are roles and not completely real. Nothing wrong with mixing work and fun, but it’s not always real.”

“Lots of romantic co-stars fall in love on set then break up when they go back to being themselves. They didn’t really know each other. Their characters fell in love.” He’d watched this happen. He’d had his share of character driven romances. Very seldom did they last past premieres. When he’d thought she had a rule, he’d assumed that was the basis. He showed up at her gallery to be a real person to her.

“When Eros came to Psyche she thought he was the monster she’d been given too. She was happy for the darkness when he’d come to her. But when he came to her bedroom he whispered sweet words and was kind, so she came to believe he really was the prince she’d been waiting for. You know how those sex hormones work.” They both laughed. “But since it was always darkness and just sex, her sisters easily blew up the fairytale and she betrayed him to make sure he wasn’t a monster.” Charlotte paused and kissed him, “With me?”

Oscar nodded slowly. He knew that she gathering herself before moving to how this all related to her. 

Charlotte looked at their hands then back to his eyes, “That was Jasper. I thought” she looked up shaking her head and screwing up her face in confusion, “or he led me to believe, that it was more, but it was sex at the very most. Sex made me see things that weren’t there. He looked like a prince, but was more of a monster.”

“Did he hurt you?” There were many kinds of monsters and if Oscar didn’t ask, if he didn’t know, he’d think the worst. He was pretty sure he’d have to find and kill this Jasper person if the worst was true. Her eyes were sad, which he’d never seen before. He didn’t want to see it again.

“Not in the way you’re thinking and not in a way that matters anymore. The plumeria symbolizes how I came through with beauty and grace. The butterfly is a reminder to not make princes out of monsters. It took me a long time to get over everything that happened. Sex confused reality. I decided that sex was great, but I wouldn’t risk turning a monster into a prince again. If it was just sex, I left after and that was that. Our first date,” she laughed “sorry, our fourth date, at Eric’s show, I knew if we kissed we wouldn’t have stopped. I thought you were more prince than monster, so I avoided kissing you so I wouldn’t have to leave.”

“Never been so happy that a woman refused to kiss me in my entire life.” That made her smile. While her story filled in holes, he didn’t understand why anything she’d said was embarrassing.

Charlotte dropped her forehead to his shoulder and hugged his bicep. “I was only a few months, but I still feel so stupid for believing his lies.”

Those words tore at his heart. He moved his hand from her leg to the back of her head and kissed where he could, hating that she was hiding from him, “Mi lucero, eres guapa.”

Her voice was muffled, “I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

Oscar moved his hand under her chin and turned her face up. There was no reason for her to look down. He waited until her eyes met his, “My bright star, you are beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off her mouth as she said the words. He touched his lips to hers briefly then turned his head, still looking at her. “Trusting someone isn’t stupid, Char.”

“Looking back I was so naïve.”

“Guys will tell a lot lies to get a pretty girl in bed.” He watched her eyebrow raise and he started shaking his head, “I didn’t need to lie.” Charlotte pretended to put her finger down her throat and gag. Oscar grabbed her hand and held it against his chest, “How old were you?” She had to have been young. 

She looked up again, thinking, “It was the term before I came to New York, so like six . . . seven years ago.” 

Oscar just looked at her.

Charlotte threw her head back laughing, “You have no idea how old I am!”

Oscar stopped and started before responding, “That’s not completely true.”

“How old am I?”

He smiled, “How old am I?”

“You’re thirty-seven.”

“Fucking Google.” He watched her eyes widen and her lips shift to one side. Waiting for his answer. “Twenty-seven.”

Charlotte pounded her fist on her leg, “Dammit!”

Oscar jumped up, sending her legs flying and almost landing her on the floor, “Ha!” He pointed at her and started dancing around the room. His arms waved in the air, he shook his ass, and turned circles. He stopped, bent his knees and leaned toward her holding up two fingers, “Twice tonight I’ve been right.” He did another dance. “I’m good.”

Charlotte was sitting on the edge of the couch laughing at him, “You’re a very strange man.”

Oscar went completely still, staring at her. “Am I?” She nodded her head and raised her eyebrows, still laughing. He stalked toward her. Charlotte scrabbled backward into the corner of the couch. As he got closer she pulled her knees up. Oscar pulled her feet, not meeting much resistance, and straddled her legs. He jumped when Charlotte started tickling him. She went right for the kill, her fingers moving fast. “You’re evil.”

“I fight dirty.”

“Me too.” Charlotte wasn’t as ticklish as he was, but he got her laughing and squirming. Breaking the sad mood had been his intention from the moment he jumped up. He’d do anything to see her smile. Sitting on her legs, barricading her in the corner of the couch, he had the upper hand. However, his extreme ticklishness got the best of him and she got away. “I will catch you.”

“Maybe I want to be caught, khriso mou.” She ran down the hall.

Oscar chased her into the bedroom where he was hit with a throw pillow. He used it to deflect others as he got closer. She switched tactics and started hitting him with one they slept on. He grabbed it and yanked it out of her hand, “I have a gold medal in pillow fighting.”

She pulled another off the bed, “Another stupid American sport like baseball.”

They screamed, laughed, and cursed at each other until they were both out of breath. That’s when he tackled her onto the bed, sat on her hips, and grabbed her hands, pinning them beside her head. “Looks like I win again. That’s, hmm, three times.”

She wiggled, trying to get her hands back, “You’re a terrible winner.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, “Ok, I only won twice. Sophie and Fassbender helped me figure out how old you were.” 

“I know, Jennifer told me.”

“I feel betrayed.” He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss had barely begun when he pulled away, “I am going to have change your nickname.”

“Really? To what, may I ask.”

“Something like ‘she, whose cradle I robbed’.” He was fighting laughter as he said it, unable to keep a straight face.

“I’m not calling you daddy.” She did a better job being serious.

He grimaced, “Not if you ever want to get laid again.”

“Speaking of . . . are you going to let me have my hands back?”

“In a minute, once I know you’ve surrendered. You’ll need them to pull my hair when I go down on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want one of him . . .  
> anyone else?


	28. Chapter 28

Charlotte awoke to Oscar running his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her, “Morning, sunshine, I’ve got to run out. I’ll bring back breakfast. What sounds good?”

She half stretched, “Mmm cinnamon anything. I need carbs. Whatever is loaded and covered with icing.”

“Go back to sleep.” He leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

“Wake me when you get back.” She curled into a ball and was out.

Next time she woke she was still alone. Since she had no idea what time he’d left, she had no idea when he might be back. The apartment was quiet. Her thoughts went back to last night. The sex had been amazing. It usually was. The tickle and pillow fight had been fun and that bled over to the sex. Charlotte squirmed against the sheets remembering his mouth on her. The way his hands squeezed her inner things as he pushed them apart. The way his tongue explored her softly at first, then honing in her clit. He could change the intensity and keep her on edge, backing away when she got close, but last night he’d just taken her there. She’d stopped him from going straight to enter her. When she wrapped her hand around his cock, putting the other on his chest, he got the hint and eased back down on his ass. He stayed sitting up, leaning back on his hands. Charlotte crawled between his legs, staying on her knees, but dropping to her elbows. Oscar had cursed and ran a hand down her back to squeeze her ass. She knew he liked her ass. It didn’t take long before he was leaning back on his elbows watching her suck him. A breathy, “Don’t you dare make me come” made her snicker. A few more strokes was all he got before she crawled the rest of the way up his body. He growled when she asked if he wanted to come inside her. It was a deep, purely male sound and made her feel incredibly female. Even now, laying bed the next morning the memory of that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Oscar peeked into the room.

“I am.” She crooked her finger, beckoning him in.

His face lit up with a smile as he crossed the room and crawled into bed with her, “Yes?” He laid on his side, head propped up, with his hand on her stomach.

“I was laying her thinking how much I love your sex growl.”

“I do not growl during sex.” He chuckled, but his cheeks lit up in a blush.

Charlotte laughed with him and touched his face, “Oh, yes you do. It’s sexy as fuck and makes me feel sexy as fuck.”

His hand slid to her side and pulled her to him, “Like when I make you purr.”

“Exactly like that.” 

They wrapped around each other making out, ending up with him pressing her into the mattress. Oscar moved to her neck then licked the shell of her ear, “I brought cinnamon rolls.” 

“You’re my favorite person.” She raised her head to look at the clock then let her head drop with a groan, “I have stuff.”

“I know. That’s why I’m tempting you with cinnamon.”

“That’s the only think that has a chance of beating you.” She kissed him, making herself pull away. “A’right, getting up.”

Oscar got up and headed out of the room, “I’ll meet you in the dining room.”

After a quick trip to the loo Charlotte padded into the dining room. Oscar was sitting and had brought her a cup of coffee too. She put her foot in the chair and sat with her knee pulled up, “How were your errands?”

He smiled and scratched at his forearm, “I’ve had an interesting morning.”

She heard Jessica’s voice in her head telling her he scratched at his arm when he was anxious. Pulling a chunk of pastry off, she shifted her eyes back to his, “Tell me, tell me.” 

“I got a text from Eric sometime last night. Rockwood had a cancelation and he’s playing Saturday. Not little acoustic, but full band. Wanted to invite us and see if I wanted to sit in.”

The grin on his face told her what his response had been. She felt a jolt of adrenaline and put her cinnamon sticky hand on his arm, “I’m excited.”

“Me too.” He leaned in and kissed her, licking the taste of cinnamon off her lips. “Ran into Andrew downstairs and came up with him. He has a different code than me.”

Charlotte nodded, “Of course. There’s a daily code for shoots. Each employee has a code, so if I have to get rid of someone I can just cancel their code. Andrew has that.” When she’d had the system put in she’d taken their advice and set it up this way. He was still looking at her. It only took a second or so for her to realize his question. This wasn’t the first time that he didn’t ask the real question. He was still scratching at his arm, not hard, just a self-soothing habit. She suddenly realized that while he always seemed so confident, he was feeling unsure and anxious to ask. She wondered if that was about him or that she hadn’t been clear. Putting down her pastry, Charlotte left her chair to sit in his lap. His hands joined around her at the hip. One arm went around his shoulders, while the other hand went to his hair, fingers moving along the waves. “You have my code.”

“I do?”

Nodding her head, she answered, “The one I don’t give out because it opens every door, gives access to change the codes, and is a bitch to change. You have that code.”

Oscar’s mouth made an “o” then the corner quirked into a smirk. Yeah, he liked that. Charlotte kissed the smirk, her tongue licking at his upper lip as she moved away. She tried to get up, but he tightened his grip. “Andrew had taken some pictures for me, so I had him help me get them on my phone. Your schedule is on the wall. You’re shooting today, Wednesday next week, nothing the next week, then the next two weeks are spotty.”

Charlotte smiled, “Then I’m back with you.” Her stomach flipped thinking of him leaving, thinking of getting back to him, and thinking about going home to London. It had been a long time.

“Yes.” 

She felt his thumb rubbing against her hip. Maybe a modification of scratching at his arm?

“Is there a reason you can’t come with me when I leave?”

Charlotte was immediately shaking her head, “I’d just only be able to stay the week and after those two weeks I have nothing scheduled and could work around where you are. I’ve sent out some emails. You said that first week is chaotic.” When she stopped talking she noticed his eyebrows were raised and he was smiling. She quickly ran through the last few minutes. Him anxiously scratching his arm, wondering what code he had . . . the real question had been this. Questions ran around her mind. She cocked her head, “You don’t want to go?”

“I want to go, but I don’t want to leave you.” He let go of her to scratch his head, “I don’t know, Char. I didn’t know there was more than one code and then seeing the week off. I didn’t fit together.” He shook his head, “When things don’t fit I overthink. If it’s important.”

Her stomach felt sick. “Have I done something that you’d think you weren’t important to me?”

Oscar’s hands went quickly to her face and he kissed her, “No. Like I said, it didn’t fit. So I asked.”

“You were anxious.”

“Because you are important.”

Charlotte fisted the back of his hair and brought them together, stopping to whisper against his lips, “So are you, khriso mou.”

~*~*~  
Oscar hadn’t expected the morning to go the way it had. Last night had been fun and sex. Then he’d been startled awake by Charlotte thrashing around and mumbling in her sleep. He could only make out enough words to know it was a nightmare, but nothing of content. Repeatedly saying, “It’s ok, Char, I’m here” and running his fingers through her hair settled her. Then he pulled her against his chest, holding on until she fell asleep. Their conversation was surely the blame. He trusted her that Jasper hadn’t physically hurt her, but talking about it had stirred up feelings. Feelings that lead to a nightmare. He felt helpless and wanted to protect her. In the morning he checked the time on his phone and saw the text from Eric. The protective streak was still there and he woke her enough to tell here where he was going, not wanting her to wake up alone. After talking to Eric the first thing he wanted to do was wake her. She had become the first one he wanted to tell anything. Everything. 

Thoughts continued floating through Oscar’s head as ran his errand and bought breakfast. He hadn’t even noticed Andrew until he saw the other man reach for the keypad. The numbers were different than the one’s he would use. Andrew started talking, so Oscar didn’t have time to think about that. Andrew told him he had a folder of pictures of Charlotte from the animal rehab place. Oscar follow him to the back of the studio. While Andrew booted up the computer he had time to consider the elevator codes. It made perfect sense that there wouldn’t be one code. If there was just the one then it would have to be changed often and that meant a lot of relearning. He had it worked out there were at least four codes. One for her, one for friends and family, one for employees, and one for whoever she was shooting so she wouldn’t have to let them in and out. Then he wondered what code he had. His thoughts were interrupted again by Andrew having the folder pulled up. Oscar smiled as he flipped through them. They were divided between ones of just her and ones of them. Oscar signed into his Google drive and uploaded them. While he waited he noticed the calendar on the wall.

Charlotte had said she was free after three weeks, but there was an empty week. Oscar, what the fuck are you doing? Something was going on, something he didn’t like. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that she’d said or done, that made sense with this sudden insecurity he was feeling. It was times like this the often pesky habit he had of observing things from the outside came in handy. He took a few deep breathes to center himself and let himself drift. In the time of another two to three breathes everything had shifted into place. Charlotte was important and he was very invested. He knew she was too. These two little things didn’t fit with everything else and that was like a pebble in his shoe. Breaking up with Brooke hadn’t been that bad emotionally because the feelings had slipped away. His feelings for Charlotte were strong and only getting stronger. Something that didn’t fit felt like a threat and that was scary. Losing Charlotte would hurt like hell. He shook his head to clear that thought. All he really needed to do was ask. 

Asking had turned out to be harder than Oscar had expected. Making out in bed, watching her savor the first bite of cinnamon, and her obvious excitement about the gig with Eric had only made what he was afraid to lose even more evident. Thankfully, when he asked about the codes he could see her putting it together. She didn’t respond with anger or hurt. She didn’t take any of it personal, instead focusing on him. When she’d crawled into his lap, running her fingers through his hair, she’d given him the answer plus reassurance. She answered the question about the week off just as easily and he knew everything did fit. He just blurted out where his mind had gone. And again she hadn’t gotten angry or been hurt, just asked if she’d done anything to make him think that. Admitting he’d been anxious because she was important had been easy. Hearing that he was too, while not the least bit surprising, felt good. 

Oscar knew that there would be fights. Fights were part of every relationship. Ones that meant anything anyway. You didn’t fight about or with someone you didn’t care about. When the fighting stopped you were in trouble. But today hadn’t turned into a fight. It could have. He remembered several fights that went from a simple misunderstanding to a complete blow out because Brooke took something personal. Oscar stayed with the original topic and next thing he knew he was a cold selfish bastard and she was in tears. So many things were never solved. So many times he didn’t say anything because he knew the fight wouldn’t be worth it or solve anything. He and Brooke had done many things well, but they couldn’t fight. Looking back he wondered if that had been a big part of them falling out of love. He wondered if that wasn’t a part of many relationships falling apart. Inability to fight, to solve anything. Trying so hard to avoid the confrontation that things festered at ate away at what you were trying to save.

Today was one small thing with much bigger implications. He could ask and she would answer him without instantly getting tied up in her own stuff. Last night, when she’d told him about Jasper he had given her the same gift. He smiled. I’ll be damned if that doesn’t do a lot for trust. Staying present to be there for the other person when they needed was important. He needed to be able to do that so when (or if) she felt neglected because of his work he could hear her and not get defensive. And he needed her to be able to do that so when he was stressed with his world she could let him have that without dismissing that as part of being an actor. He knew that. Just like parents knew sleepless nights were part of having a baby. Still stressful. 

After the talking they made out some more at the dining table until she pulled away to ask if he wanted to stay at her family’s hotel. He did. Even after finding out her big brother would more than likely be there. 

Charlotte had the day set aside for several portrait shoots. She didn’t do many of these and when she did she preferred to schedule them together. Oscar was headed over to Eric’s rehearsal space. Neither knew exactly when they’d be done, but he was sure she’d be done long before him. They exchanged texts throughout the day and he’d called when she said she was going to bed. He hung up saying, “I’ll try not to wake you when I get home.”

Eric was shaking his head and quietly laughing, “You’re so fucked.”

Oscar knew what his friend meant, “Completely. Loving every minute of it.”

“When you get home?” Eric quirked an eyebrow, “Living together?”

“Not really, but we’ve been together every night since I got back.” He smiled a completely contented happy smile, “Home is pretty much where she is.”


	29. Chapter 29

The clock read 3:15 when Oscar slid into bed. He’d done his best to be quiet while he crept in and showered. They’d drank, smoked, and sweated in the warehouse space. Eric’s band was tight and he was just an extra. Oscar spent the day catching up, figuring out where he fit. It would be a fun night. Tomorrow, today really, the band would be working to learn the songs he and Eric played around with when it was just them. Oscar had texted a few of his local friends, inviting them to hang out.

Charlotte was curled up tight around the pillow he usually slept on. He didn’t understand how she could sleep crunched up that tight. Hopefully she hadn’t had a nightmare while he was gone. He didn’t like that she had them and would like it even less if he wasn’t there. He stifled a laugh, shaking his head, while climbing into bed. She was grown woman and could certainly manage a nightmare on her own. He was sure she had before, just like he had. Still, his protectiveness made him not like the thought. Oscar laid on his back, close enough for her to roll over to him, and ran his hand along her arm. Without opening her eyes, she turned, closing the distance and curled up against him. He grabbed the now free pillow and stuffed it behind his head before kissing her forehead. She was warm against him. 

“Good day?” Charlotte’s voice was quiet in the dark room. Her hand rubbed over his chest, looking for something.

Oscar wrapped his fingers around hers and held her hand over his heart, “Good day. Go back to sleep. It’s very early.”

Charlotte looked up without opening her eyes, “Kiss me good night.”

He pressed his lips to hers, only parting when her tongue licked at him. The slow sleepy kiss melted him and he sank into the bed. The sweet smell of her filled his lungs, causing his mind to let go of anything other than thoughts of her in this moment. Her soft skin pressed to his, their joined hands, his arm around holding her close, and the gentle kiss. It didn’t last long and he rested his lips on her head, listening for the change in breathing that signaled she was back asleep. He matched his breathing to hers and was out quickly.

A ringing phone woke them up in the morning. They were facing each other in a tangle of limbs. Oscar groaned, “I hate whoever that is.”

Charlotte kissed him quickly, “That’s my mother.”

He grimaced, “Ooops.” His eyes grew wide as she reached for the phone, “You’re going to talk to her now?” They were both naked.

“She can’t see us.” Charlotte grabbed the phone and laid back next to him, “Morning, mum.”

Oscar played with her other hand, her fingers, as she talked. From the sound of the one sided conversation her brother had told the parents that she was going to be in London for a week. She explained that it was a spur of the moment trip and that’s why she hadn’t told them. She knew it was busy this time of year. Oscar knew she’d been home right before they’d met and smiled when she said, “I miss you too, mum. I’ll plan a trip back before summer’s end.” He kissed her hand, knowing the guilt that came with being busy and not getting home as often as anyone wanted. Charlotte smiled at him. “Yes, Oscar will be in London, as well. He’s working and I’ve got a few possibilities lined up. If nothing else, I’ll get to see some old friends and visit with Matt. I’m sure he will fill you in on everything. Twat that he is.” 

Oscar couldn’t help the burst of laughter.

“Yes, mum, that is Oscar. We were about to have breakfast when you called.” She smirked at him and shook her head. “You know I can’t lie, so don’t ask.” Oscar drew his eyebrows down, wondering what she’d said. “No. Mum, no.” Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes, holding the phone out, “She wants to talk to you.”

“Hello, Mrs.” He stopped when she interrupted.

“Alexis. It’s very nice to speak to you, Oscar.”

The voice was Charlotte’s with a slightly different accent, “You too, Alexis. How’s the weather in Greece?”

“Beautiful. Have you been here?”

“I have.” They talked about where he’d been and Alexis told him places she thought he’d enjoy. “Oh, and thank you for teaching Charlotte to cook.”

Alexis’ laughed, “There’s a chef at the hotel in London you should also thank, but you’re welcome. Hand me back to my daughter, please.”

“Talk to you soon.” He held the phone out and smiled at Charlotte.

She was looking at him shaking her head, “Yes, mum, he does have a very kind voice. Stop there, please.” She laughed, “I love you too.” She hung up and glared at him with a smile cracking her face.

Oscar shrugged, “I’m parent friendly.”

“You’re a flirt. You flirted with my mother. Come to think of it, you flirt with absolutely everyone. Male, female, children, dogs. So far only that goat is immune to you.”

“I hate that fucking goat.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oscar had his back to the floor talking with Eric, Pete, Steve, and Jonathan. They were set up and about to sound check. He watched Steve’s eyes go wide, “Woah.”

Eric laughed, “You can look, but not touch.”

“Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure I could touch.” 

Oscar glanced over his shoulder, “No. She’s mine.” Charlotte was a splash of color in another wise dark space. He likened that to her place in his life, only his life wasn’t dark, she was just the brightest spot. She had on a sleeveless princess cut dress with a scoop neck in a light dusty rose. His eyes traveled from the light brown waves of her hair all the way down to the heels that matched her dress. He smiled at her from the stage and yelled, “You look gorgeous, baby.”

“Thank you.” She started toward the stage, but pulled up when Eric’s wife, Carrie, called her name.

Oscar looked back to the guys, “Let’s go. We’ve lost them both now.”

Once they got the sound right they ran through a couple of songs. After the first Eric held out his hand to where Charlotte and Carrie were, “What? No applause?”

After the next song the two women got to their feet, jumping and clapping. Oscar sneered, “There’s no clapping at sound check.”

Eric looked at him, “I mean, really, jumping?” The two shook their heads and sighed loudly.

They were shown four middle fingers as they went on to the next one and approached the women cautiously when they were finished. There was an area near the back that was raised and had a few tables. The ones closest to the wall had been cordoned off for family and friends. Eric turned on the charm, “You two look lovely.”

Carrie pulled her husband over, “You’re a funny funny man.” 

Oscar skipped commenting in favor of stealing a kiss. She was taller than him seated on the bar stool. He looked down at her feet, “You can’t reach the foot rest.”

“This is the story of my life.” She spread her legs to let him rest his butt against the chair and linked her hands around his stomach. “When are doors?”

Eric looked at his watch, “Seven. Opener at eight. Us at nine.”

When the opener came in to do their sound check they headed out to The Cheese Grille for dinner and beers. It was fifteen before doors when they came back. There was quite the line down the block waiting to get in and it rumbled with conversation as the group walked by. Different members stopped to talk along the line then caught up with the others. Oscar heard his name in front of them. He took his arm from around Charlotte’s shoulders, sliding his hand down to hold hers, keeping her with him as he headed toward the group of girls. “Ladies, thanks for coming out.”

“After seeing the pictures of you with Eric at that Animal Rehab place we took a chance that the special guest might be you.”

Oscar smiled, “Worst case is you’d get to hear some good music for little cash.”

They talked a minute or two. The girls asking about what he had in the works and when he’d leave to start filming Star Wars. He was telling them goodbye when they asked for a picture with him. The same scene repeated a few times more before they got to the doors. When he’d finished with the last he put his arm around her and lead her into the venue. Charlotte squeezed his waist, “They had to work up to the pictures.”

“Nervous.”

“What about you? You’re not quite yourself.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, “And there’s the bit where you likened playing music to sex with a stranger.”

“In terms of awkwardness after.” He smirked, “And fun during, I guess.” 

Charlotte poked him in the exact spot to make him squirm and laugh. He pulled her into a hug to stop her and she pulled his earlobe between her lips, “I promise you fun sex and no awkwardness after.”

“There’s a plan I can get behind.”

“Well, if that’s the position you want.” She let go of him and walked toward the stage. 

Oscar stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds. Well, that took care of the nerves. He jogged toward the stage, patting her ass as he ran by, “You win that round.”

There was small dressing room off to the side of the stage and they hung out there. Carrie and Charlotte were going to head out when the opener finished. Oscar got a text before the opener was done and leaned closer to Charlotte to show her. “You know who this is?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him, “Saw the movie. Tall scary guy with a kink for torture.”

“Please, oh, please, don’t tell him that until I’m there.” He kissed her, “Can you go fetch him and Joanne, take them to the tables?”

“Fun!” She hugged him extra hard then put her hands on his chest, “You were amazing at sound check and will be amazing now. I’m so excited.”

He kissed her, “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Oh, and you look hot as fuck.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight hits at a past and pushes them forward.

Charlotte made her way around the edge of the crowd to the doors. She stood there watching the crowd mill around and make runs to the bar for drinks. Her heart was beating fast; she wanted everyone to settle into a spot and this to get going. The brief glimpse of what was to come had her remembering not just the music from the rooftop, but the feeling. To calm herself she focused on the task at hand, which didn’t help. Adam wasn’t hard to spot and she walked toward him, “Adam, hello, I’m. . .”

“Charlotte.” She found herself wrapped in a hug and her apprehension at meeting one of Oscar’s friends without Oscar was squished out of her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, you too.” 

The blonde woman beside him smiled, “I’m Joanne.”

Charlotte held out her hand, “Nice to meet you. We’ve got tables. Oscar’s already back stage.” She nodded in the direction of the tables and started walking. Carrie was there and Charlotte introduced them before connecting with Adam, “Are you ready to get back to work?”

“Looking forward to the work, but not that fucking suit.”

“Should switch sides.”

Joanne laughed, “He likes being the bad guy.”

Adam narrowed his eyes, “How do you know I don’t switch sides? I’m sure someone you know has a script. You could bribe him.”

Charlotte snickered, “Way too easily.” Adam laughed with her.

“Adam told me you’re originally from London.” Joanne leaned forward to talk around her husband.

“I grew up there, but my family is from Greece.”

“I’d love to go there.”

“It’s beautiful. I haven’t been back to London in a bit, so I’m excited to go home.”

Adam smirked, “Someone else is excited to have you going home.”

The music started and drew their attention forward. Charlotte applauded then kept her entwined fingers close to her mouth. A smile beamed behind her hands and she trained her attention on him, watching his fingers and matching that to the music. When he sang she could easily pick out his voice. Most of the time he was background, occasionally taking over lead from Eric. Then there was a break where it was just Eric and Oscar acoustic. They did half a dozen songs and told stories on each other. It was like when they’d been on the roof. Not that he hadn’t before, but during the acoustic part he met Charlotte’s eyes repeatedly, singing just to her. She had that same feeling from the rooftop. Pride and an incredible need to touch him. She was in room full of people who’d shown up to see him. Well, Eric more so, but from the line outside it was clear that there were people who’d shown up for Oscar. They were listening and watching him, just like her. Only for her it was more. While others derived ideas about him from movies, interviews, and the show, Charlotte knew what was real. He could make them believe, make them see what he wanted them to see. Charlotte let herself be swept away into that. 

The rest of the band came back and Eric started laughing, “This next song is going to suck. We learned it today. If you listen carefully someone will be laughing.”

Oscar shook his head, “Not that carefully. It’s a very loud laugh.”

Steve added, “Or Oscar gets smacked.”

Oscar cringed, “Good point.”

As soon as the keyboard started Charlotte let out a huge laugh. The people around her turned, and someone up from yelled “laughing it is”. Duran Duran’s “Hungry Like the Wolf” had never sounded as good. Each time there was a “do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do do do” Oscar sang with complete eye contact with her. This was theirs. She felt his voice all over her. That same overwhelming feeling from the roof that had her walking away. Only this time she didn’t want to walk away. As the song ended Charlotte hopped off her chair and hugged the wall to get to the front. Oscar saw her coming and moved to meet her. The stage was no more than a foot high so when she got there it was no problem for him to bend down for a kiss. She cupped his face for the duration of the short kiss, feeling the tickle of his beard on her palm, then skirted her way back to the table.

The energy level went off the charts from there and the crowd was left a sweaty, screaming, mess. First thing to happen once the music died down was Adam asking about Duran Duran and the group laughed at the story. The guys made quick work of breaking things down and clearing the stage. More than half the crowd was still in the room when the men started making their way toward their friends and family in the back. They stopped and talked to a few people, but mostly had their eyes on the back. Carrie had told Charlotte that they’d hang around and meet fans after spending a little time with their people. 

Charlotte had her back to the crowd so she would stop focusing on looking for him. She wasn’t surprised when she felt his hands on her waist and wrap around her. He kissed the curve of neck and shoulder, “You are the most beautiful woman in the room.”

She turned her head to kiss him, “And the most envied.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would.” 

Oscar let go of her to hug Adam and Joanne, “Glad you made it.”

Joanne kissed his cheek, “It’s a very New York thing to do before we leave for Europe.”

Oscar and Adam caught up and cut up, keeping everyone laughing. A voice cut through the laughter, “Charlotte?”

Charlotte heard her name and whipped her head around to see who it was. Her eyes went wide and she sucked in a breath, “Andy.”

Andy took a few steps forward and hugged her, “God, it’s been what . . . three years. You look incredible.”

Oscar had turned around and his hand was on her lower back. Charlotte was internally cringing. She nodded at Andy, “Yeah, that gig you lot did at the Gramercy.” Looking at Oscar she smiled, “This is my boyfriend, Oscar.” She held her hand out toward Andy, “This is Andy. Also, a musician.”

The two men shook hands and Andy smiled, “Good show.” 

Oscar said thank you and introduced everyone else before asking the obviously question, “How do you two know each other?”

Andy jumped in, “It was back in London, wow, almost ten years ago. We were on tour opening for Coldplay. Charlotte was working with a photographer and we met before the show.”

Adam pointed at Andy, “I saw that tour here.”

“Cool.” Andy nodded. “It was our first tour. Back home in London was crazy.”

Charlotte laughed, “That it was.” She squeezed Oscar’s waist, hoping he’d understand it as an apology. She was mortified. The conversation between Eric, Oscar, Adam, and Andy about music seemed to go on for-fucking-ever. Charlotte laughed when others did, smiled, and mimicked anything else, but really had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. She was nonstop plotting her escape. None of her plans were viable.

Thankfully, fans were gathering nearby and Andy excused himself, but not without giving her another hug. Oscar gave her a kiss and asked her to get him a beer before heading off into the crowd. Charlotte loved that idea. She ordered herself not one, but two shots, and downed them. The crowd had thinned enough that making her way to Oscar was easy. She ran her hand down his arm to get his attention and handed him his beer. 

~*~*~*~*~

Oscar watched Charlotte head toward the dressing room. Something was off. She’d handed him his beer and left. Very off. It didn’t take two seconds to figure out what the problem was. Well, what the problem was about. He watched the door waiting for her to come back. When she wasn’t on her way in a few minutes he excused himself and headed toward her. A short knock announced him before he slipped inside and leaned back on the door with his hands behind him.

Charlotte was on the far side of the room leaning against the counter. She looked . . . angry. “Don’t you need to be out there mingling?”

He shook his head and pursed his lips, “Nope, I think I’m right where I need to be.” Whatever was going on, he belonged here. “You’re not the only one who can tell when something’s gone sideways.” The smile he expected didn’t come.

“Sideways? Is that what this is called.” Her tone was acerbic. “I guess it’s good one of us is where they should be.”

She’d never spoken to him like this. “I don't understand why your angry with me.” 

“You just met someone I slept with.” 

She said the words like they should make sense, but they only confused things more. If either of them were going to be angry about meeting her old lover it should be him, which he wasn’t. “So.”

“So?” She yelled, “You just met someone I fucked.”

“I know you slept with other people. As have I.” He was being careful to keep his tone even and calm. 

She was shaking her head and he didn’t think she was really even talking to him when she spoke. “Such a cliché. Fucking a rockstar. Such a . . . ” She dropped the last word and looked at the floor in front of him.

Oscar knew the next word. At least the idea behind the word. He shook his head again, not at all happy. Still kept his voice controlled. “Doesn’t make you a whore.” 

“Are you so sure about that, Oscar?”

Now he was pissed. No one, not even her, was allowed to refer to her like that. Her question push every protective button he had. He came off the wall and closed half the distance to her while yelling, “Are you legitimately fucking asking me that?”

Charlotte stood a little straighter, defiant eyes meeting his, “Yes.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” He was still yelling. He threw his hands up before turning and walking out the door. Taking deep breaths, he leaned on the door. Yelling wasn’t going to help and he needed to calm down. This wasn’t about him. Well, yes, it was, but in the sense that she was embarrassed or afraid. Embarrassed when confronted with an ex-lover. Scared that he’d care or see her differently. She’d been embarrassed about Jasper, believing his lies. He decided he’d go with that. 

He didn’t bother to knock this time, just opened the door and walked in. Charlotte was curled up on the couch with her head tucked against her knees. Walking slowly, he sat beside her. Close enough to touch, but he didn’t. He waited for her, this had to be her. After seconds that felt like forever she leaned over onto him. Seemed like slow motion. Oscar had plenty of time to lift his arm and let her in. She was still curled tight. He kissed her head, “If someone said that to you, I’m pissed at them. If this is you saying it about yourself, I’m pissed at you. You’re not a whore and I don’t want to hear that ever again. I worked my way through a healthy percentage of fellow students and a costars. I have nine years on you. If you’re a whore, so am I. So I wouldn’t care anyway. And you’re not.”

Quiet. 

Charlotte unfurled and laid her legs over his, “I’m sorry.”

“No need.”

“Yes, there is. It’s your night.” She turned her face up to meet his eyes. “I didn’t expect . . . seeing Andy. Anyone remembering me. He just kept talking and I wanted to crawl in a hole.”

Oscar smiled, “I can see where that would be weird. He seemed like a nice guy.”

“He is, was, a nice guy. But standing in between the two of you having a conversation.” She shook her head, “Freaked me out.” 

“Want me to find an old lover for you to meet?”

She laughed and shoved him, “Not really.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her. One long deep kiss to wipe ugly thoughts away. “I’m sorry I yelled. My family, we yell, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Jessica warned me you yell when you’re angry.”

“Did she?” He chuckled silently, “What else did she tell you?” He could see her returning to normal.

“You scratch your arm when your anxious.”

“I do not.”

Charlotte laughed and ran her nails over his forearm, “Just like this.”

He tried to remember if he did that, but kept getting distracted, “Feels good. Soothing.”

“Which is likely why you do it.” She laid her head on his shoulder, not stopping the gentle touch on his arm. Tears where brimming in her eyes when she looked up, “I thought I’d gotten over all that.” She blinked and they fell. Oscar’s fingers were immediately there to wipe the tears away. “Jasper was an ugly ending. He used everything I’d ever told him to make it my fault. Andy was one of those things. I was too young to know better and it took a while let go of things he said.”

Oscar understood that all too well. He’d definitely said things during a break up that he didn’t mean and had heard things about himself that made him think twice. He smiled and kissed her, “I’m not as much of a selfish asshole as my ex thought either.” Her eyebrows rose and he decided to continue the thought. “I never had time to call Brooke like I should have. It wasn’t until I was away but talking to you all the damn time that I realized it wasn’t that I didn’t have time to talk to her, but that I didn’t have anything to say. Sometimes it takes a new relationship to fully make sense of an old one.”

Charlotte thought for a moment. “I never really believed I was a whore, but I do understand where fucking people I shot could make someone think so. Especially a rockstar. I’m really not this fragile.” She put her hands on his face, “This is me, not you. Seeing Andy just brought everything back. I was afraid that if someone else thought . . . you might too and I panicked. Please, don’t be mad at me.” The last words came out in a desperate stream.

Mad was the last thing he was. His heart soared and before she could say anything else he had her laid on the couch kissing her. He wedged himself between her legs, running his hand up the back of her thigh to her ass. Pulling her closer, Oscar ground his hips against hers. There could be no doubt that anger wasn’t what he was feeling.

Charlotte pushed at his shoulders and took in his smile on kiss swollen lips, “You’re a very strange man.”

“Yes, I am.” He kissed her nose, “You got scared because you care what I think about you.”

Her face went from anxious dread to cautious confusion, “Yes.” 

“Everything else is bullshit. You know I’m not judgmental. I certainly made up for all the years I was a good boy. What do I care if you did?” He kissed her again, “What I care about is that you” he kissed her cheek, “care” he kissed her other cheek, “about my opinion of you.” Oscar licked at her upper lip, but still saw confusion, “Because this, us, is important to you.”

Her face softened in the second before she laughed, “That is what you’re taking away from this?”

He nodded, “Well, there’s a jealous need to glare at Andy and beat the fuck out of Jasper, but yeah. And this was our first fight, so make up sex later.”

“I hate you.” She laughed at him.

Oscar felt a snowball narrowly miss his head, close enough to cloud his vision. He went very serious, “No, you don’t.”

He watched her eyes darken, serious too, “Not even a little bit.”


	31. Chapter 31

The couch make out session died when Oscar realized if they didn’t they were going to be having first fight make up sex in a skanky dressing room that neither wanted naked bits to touch. He pulled away with a happy groan, “Ready to go out and play?” He watched her cringe and he laughed, “They’re just going to think we disappeared to have sex.”

Her cringe instantly disappeared, “I can work with that.”

“Hmm, not even fifteen minutes. I’m gonna take shit for this.”

“Maybe my blow jobs are just that good.” Charlotte put her hand on his ass as they entered the hallway.

He quirked an eyebrow, “That they are.” The main room was still crowded with people. Adam smirked and shook his head. “See, there is it.” Oscar looked over with a dirty grin, “Next gig we’re playing guitarist sees hot fan and tries to convince her to go home with him.”

“I’ll have to brush up on playing hard to get.” 

Eric grabbed Oscar as they were walking back toward the bar. Charlotte kept on the path telling him she’d get drinks. He joined in the conversation, but kept cutting his eyes to her until she was at the bar with Adam. A few minutes later Adam was beside him handing him a shot. Oscar looked at his friend, “You trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?”

Adam sighed, “Tempting, but no.” He pointed back to the bar, “The young lady in the pink dress.” He tugged on the cocktail napkin under the shot glass, “She wrote you a note.”

Oscar opened the napkin and read out loud, “Hope you like tequila. Charlotte. XOXO” and a lipstick kiss print. He shivered. 

Adam did too, but for a different reason, “I got pulled into a sex game.” He elbowed Oscar and they both laughed.

That got Eric’s attention and he ripped the napkin away. He read with a smile, “Go get her, stud.”

Oscar screwed up his face and shook his head, “I’m not that easy. She’s going to have to wait for it.” The three looked toward the bar to find her watching them. He raised the glass toward her then downed the shot. He coughed, nearly choking on the drink and his laughter. Adam slapped at his back. “She sent me cheap tequila.”

Oscar turned back to the group with his back to Charlotte. He tried to look like he was attending to the conversation and to the people that interrupted to meet Poe and Kylo. Really he was plotting his next move. He jumped when Joanne put her arm around him and her husband, “I thought you were my stalker.”

Joanne laughed, “Sorry, but I am here to take your fanfic lover away.”

Adam perked up, “Excellent.” He folded in, hugging Oscar with Joanne stuck between them, “I’ll see you in a couple of days and I want details about your groupie.” He kissed the top of Oscar’s head and made his way to the door.

Oscar watched them walk away then looked back to the bar. Charlotte was sitting on a stool, legs crossed, and running her finger around the rim of a shot glass. He smiled with the knowledge that she was not drinking cheap tequila. He licked his lips and chewed at the bottom one before looking back to Eric, “I’ll see you at the party.”

Eric chuckled, “Think you can handle her?”

“Or die trying.” Oscar winked and headed toward the bar, taking the long way were he came up behind her. He leaned his arms on the bar, one foot up on the foot rest, “I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Charlotte slowly spun her chair around. His eyes dropped down to legs, grazed over her breasts, then met her eyes, “You sent me cheap nasty tequila.”

Charlotte threw him a half smirk with a shrug and a flip of her eyes, “I thought it would make more of an impression if I sent you something you’re not accustomed to.”

He nearly jumped with the complete lack of accent. British one anyway. He gave her a practiced flirty smile and nodded, “Good move. Although you’d already left an impression.”

“How so?” She had moved her arm along the bar where her fingers were barely touching his elbow.

Oscar ignored the touch, but felt it send a jolt through him. “I saw you standing back here singing along and moving to the music. I liked watching you move.”

“I liked watching you perform.” His drink had arrived and she lifted her, “To watching.” 

He clinked the shot glass to hers, “To watching.” After putting the glass on the bar he turned toward her, the arm on the bar just close enough for her to touch. He looked down at her legs again and pulled his fingers along the hem of her dress, “I like this dress.”

Before he could finish she was laughing, “Are you going to tell me you’d like it better on the floor of your bedroom? Or maybe that your shirt is made of boyfriend material?”

“Definitely not the last one.”

“Good.”

“Already have one of those?”

Charlotte put her hand over his, pressing his hand to her thigh. She leaned in to whisper, pulling his hand higher on her thigh, “Would you care if I did?” 

He’d felt the lightest touch of lips across his jaw as she moved back and stayed just a few inches from him. If he leaned in just a little he could kiss her. He fought off the urge. This wasn’t his Charlotte. Yet, anyway. He looked where his hand was barely under her skirt, “I don’t think you care.”

“I don’t have one and I wouldn’t be here with you if I did. I’d be home with him.”

“My lucky night.” He turned his head and kept up the eye contact to the point where it was uncomfortable. “If you weren’t here with me or home with a boyfriend you don’t have, where would you be?”

“Work. I’m a dancer.”

He smiled, knowing the answer to his next question and feeling his cock like the answer a lot. “Little late for Broadway, isn’t it?”

She shrugged, “Wouldn’t know. I dance at a club. Exotic dancing. Stripper. But you knew that.”

“I wouldn’t assume.” He signaled the bartender for more drinks and they stared at each other until the drinks came. He downed his immediately then watched her toss hers back. “I think I’d like watching you dance at a club.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” She smiled and he pulled his eyebrows in. Her finger got closer then rubbed at the crease between them. “In a club you wouldn’t be allowed to touch.”

He groaned, “Oh, no, that won’t do. I’d like to touch you.”

“I’d like you to touch me.” She looked down at his hand, “About six inches higher and the other side of my thigh. Between them.”

His next words fit the situation, but were more directed at his girlfriend, “Fuck, Charlotte.”

She patted his face, “Maybe if you’re a good boy.”

Oscar couldn’t help but laugh, “I think you’ll find I’m a very good boy.”

“I’ve heard that one to many times to believe it, but I’ll give you a chance.”

“I’m feeling inadequate.”

She leaned in again, “I’d check, but we’re in a public place. It would be indecent.”

“Yeah? Trust me, it already is.” His snark was completely broken from character. A director would yell cut and tell him to try again. Unfortunately, his cock didn’t care about directors and wouldn’t listen. Face it, your cock is so in charge right now. He took a deep breath, “I think we should leave before your filthy mouth gets us arrested.” He looked at the bartender, “How much do I owe you?” He pulled out his wallet and handed the bartender more than enough. He put his hand on Charlotte’s arm, “After you.” They made it a few steps before he stopped and pulled her back, “Do I need singles?”

“Only if you’re planning to just put the tip in.” She winked at him and walked away, “I’ll wait outside.”

Oscar stopped dead in his tracks, put his hands on his knees, and bent over. He mumbled, “Oh fuck.” He was in physical pain and laughing. Oscar felt a hand on his back. . . male. 

Eric leaned over, “You ok?”

Oscar turned his head, “One of us is going to die and I think it might be me.” He stood upright, “Ok, I’m ok.” He could still hear Eric laughing as he went through the door.

Charlotte looked up as he came through the door. She was holding the door of a cab open. Oscar motioned for her to get in and followed her, giving the cabbie his address. When she opened her mouth to speak held up a finger, “Don’t speak to me for the next five . . . ten minutes.”

She ignored him. Typical. “What fun would that be?” Next thing he knew she’d pulled his hand closer and sucked his finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digit and she kept her eyes on his. Slowly she pulled his finger out and licked her lips, “I’ll let you think on that.”

Oscar laid his head back on the seat while yanking at the leg of his pants, trying to give himself room to breathe. Through closed eyes he could see the light from her phone and wondered what she was doing. Looking up ways to torture you. This had been an interesting day. Hesitant talking to her mother this morning. Proud when she’d walked in and turned heads. Anxious before they started and exhilarated as they played. Curious with the appearance of Andy. Confused and outraged during their argument had given way to tenderness and complete adoration. An argument that had taken her from anger to tears and insecurity. She’d taken his teasing about trying to pick her up and run with it. He’d made her feel safe. Secure. Now, she’d wrecked him. Admittedly, he knew it really wasn’t that difficult of a thing for her to do. But still. Wrecked.

And he knew it was going to get worse. 

“I think we’re here.” Charlotte’s voice cut into the silence. Before he could answer she was crawling over him to get to the door. Leg thrown over his, pausing in his lap to grind against him, then out the door. “You coming?”

“Just about.” He handed the cabbie who knows how much money and limped onto the sidewalk. He took her hand and headed inside. When the elevator doors closed she turned to be in front of him, the hand he wasn’t holding barely stroked the front of his jeans. He hissed in a breath.

Turning her head, she looked at his crotch, “Indecent.”

“I am what you made me.” He could tell that his words had gotten to her. Her green eyes flared.

“I like getting a reaction.” She glanced at his crotch again, “I like your reaction.”

“Me too.” He unlocked the door and let her go first. He followed her, watching the exaggerated way she swung her hips, and the lazy way she walked. 

Charlotte headed into the family room and stopped in front of the photograph she’d taken, “That’s nice.”

“I like it.” He leaned a hand on the couch, “Here or the bedroom.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, “Here. Stripper, not a whore.” The curve of a smile threw her out of character for a split second, referring back to earlier.

Oscar held on, letting his need . . . his barely contained lust . . . keep his mood dark. “I wouldn’t pay.” Her eyes sparked to defiance and he knew that he would if that’s what it took. Pay, beg, plead. Whatever. “Where do you want me?”

Pointing at the couch, she turned on her phone, “There’s good.” 

“Am I allowed to touch?” Because he really wanted to touch. 

Scrunching up her nose, Charlotte shook her head, “Sorry, no touching.”

The next five minutes were the longest of Oscar’s life. The song started with the words “Don’t be aroused by my confession”. It went downhill from there. “She’ll make you weep.” “She’ll eat you alive.” “Nobody ever survives.” “She’ll suck you dry.” “If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie.” The beat was slow, heavy, dirty, building. Perfect for stripping. Charlotte moved to the sound, mouthing the words. Each piece of clothing she removed was a slow tease. The way she’d look at him, bite her lip looking innocent and anxious then turn that to biting her tongue with a smile had him on the edge. She tossed her bra on the floor at his feet before moving in front of him. The lap dance was too short and too fucking long. She touched herself and moved against him. He had to sit on his hands not to put them on her. He was determined not to touch. At least until it was time to touch and then it was over. 

Before climbing off his lap she raised her eyebrows looking at the straining material of his jeans. She quickly undid his pants, paying no attention to him, like she had the first time they met. Oscar was thankful for the room. Charlotte stepped onto the coffee table in her high heels and panties. She shimmied out of her panties, her hand covering between her legs. When she turned around she stepped one foot out and placed it a good distance away. 

“Fucking hell.” Oscar moaned and growled. She’d bent completely over, grapping her spread ankles. He had a view of everything. She bent her knees, squatting but facing away, and continued to dance. “Turn around, Charlotte.” Oscar didn’t expect her to comply.

Charlotte did though. Her knees were spread as she leaned back on one hand and rolled her body over and over. She climbed off the table and moved toward him, “I said no touching.”

Oscar’s hand was moving along his cloth covered erection, “I thought you meant I couldn’t touch you. Not myself.”

“Either.” She took hold of both his hands as she climbed in his lap again. She held his hands close to his shoulders against the back of the couch and kept her body just far enough away so he could see her while she undulated to the final strains of the song. 

Silence. Charlotte’s chest rose and fell from exertion. Oscar’s from something else. Their eyes were locked together. Waiting for the spark that would ignite the sexual tension into an explosion. Never letting go of his bound hands she leaned in and kissed him. A soft press of lips. A teasing taste of tongue. Just a taste. Her mouth placed sucking kisses against his neck. His hands strained, holding tighter to hers.

“I’m going to cry.” He chuckled with frustration. Sweet sweet frustration. 

He felt her breath then heard her words, “Do you want to touch me?”

“If touch is a euphemism for fuck . . . yes.” This time when he pushed against her hands she let him. Fighting every instinct, Oscar moved slowly, sliding a hand under her ass into her wetness. She gasped with the flick of his finger over her clit. “If I make it two minutes I deserve an award.” He bent his head to suck her shoulder, “Bedroom. Now.”

Charlotte backed off his lap, taking his hand, and walking backward toward his bedroom. Oscar slipped the fingers that had been inside her into his mouth. An evil laugh escaped her, “One of us is going to die.”

“Funny, that’s what I said to Eric when I left the bar.” As she crab walked to the head of his bed he kept his eyes trained between her legs, “I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be me.” His hands were shaking he was so turned on. The buttons on his shirt where proving to be a problem. One he wanted to rip through until he looked back at her to find her fingers between her legs making slow circles on her clit. “Yep, it’s me.”

She groaned with a shock of pleasure, “The longer it takes you to get undressed the longer you get to watch.”

“So the decision is watch you touch yourself or be inside you.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, “You are an evil stripper.”

“No, the choice is do you want me so tight you can barely get inside or do you want to feel it when I come.”

“That’s an easier decision. Thank you.” He kicked his jeans off and headed up the bed, pausing to toss his socks anywhere. He pressed her back into the pillows and kissed her hard and deep, but short. “I’m down to maybe thirty seconds and there’s no way I get inside you if you’re that tight without losing it. And I really like to be inside you when I come.” He reached between them and led his cock inside her. He kissed her again. “So slippery warm. So damn good.” He moved slowly inside her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and held on, keeping her hips in rhythm with him. There were no more kisses or words. They just breathed.

No one was more surprised than Oscar when he made it longer than thirty seconds. Not much longer, but that was her fault. The first contractions of her orgasm, her nails in his shoulders, and hearing his name triggered his orgasm and he cried out for her. He stayed inside her until he caught his breathe. Charlotte was holding on tight. The holding on, the intimacy of after, wasn’t the best part, but it was damned close. 

Oscar rolled onto the bed and was immediately hit with a fit of laughter. It had been such a fun night. Insanely filthy hot fun. Charlotte was laughing too and he reached for her hand. It took a few minutes before the laughter died down. Oscar rolled to his side, letting go of her hand, to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Woo hoo! Longer than thirty seconds.” She raised both her hands with the cheer.

“I hate you.” He was laughing again.

Charlotte arched off the bed with laughter, “No, you don’t.”

Oscar put his hand on her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, “Not even a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late posting. This week kicked my ass.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi woke up with a stretch then looked beside him. Charlotte had her back to him curled in a ball, but her butt was touching his hip. He shifted an inch away and she made a little sound of protest before shimmying back. That is insanely cute. As much as he hated to move, he needed the bathroom. He zipped into the kitchen to start coffee before returning to bed. His fingers caressed her bared shoulder and she lazily rolled toward him. Oscar put his arm out to give her room to cuddle up, smiling a kiss against her head once she settled. Even with last night’s eyeliner and mascara smudged under her eyes she looked beautiful. You, Oscar, may not be objective. Your vision might be . . . clouded. A smug smirk formed on his face and he squeezed her tighter. When she stirred he went absolutely still. He didn’t want her to wake up yet. He liked the quiet of the morning where he could just look at her. Right now she looked very young and sweet, which was pretty much exactly the opposite of last night’s strip show.

Oscar was excited to get to London. Two more days. He liked the city, but the real draw was getting back to work with a character and cast that he enjoyed. Taking Charlotte with him was extra. He’d noticed that when she talked to Molly her accent got thicker and wondered what she’d sound like back home. He’d fought the urge to look up her family’s hotel or the resort in Greece. He wanted to see them with her. He liked the anticipation and the surprise of the experiences. Movies were the same way. No spoilers for him. Sometimes he hated the trailers. Walking in with no expectations opened him up for a sense of wonder that felt amazing. Only going in with as blank a mind as possible would let him see the full picture and keep things a surprise. 

One of his best surprises was asleep curled up on his chest. When Jeff had asked him to do an interview with a girl he was trying to impress all he could do was roll his eyes and shake his head. Really, in a list of reasons of “Why I should do an interview?” getting a friend laid was pretty high. His expectation had been an uneventful interview with a couple of pictures and then putting in a good word or two for his friend. And while his friend did get laid, he considered himself the big winner in this deal. He’d neither been looking for or avoiding a relationship. His tendency toward good deeds had rained the mother lode in return.

Charlotte stirred again. Oscar wasn’t moving, so he stopped breathing. Didn’t work. Her fingers flexed against his chest and she sighed. It was fun to watch her face go from completely relaxed to slightly confused and then, when she realized where she was, go to a slight smile. Then her eyes opened. The way she immediately focused on his face made his stomach flip. “Good morning.”

“Umm, morning,” her voice was quiet with disuse as she stretched up for a sleepy morning kiss. “How long have you been awake?”

Oscar smiled at her, “Not long.” She started shuffling around causing him to quirk an eyebrow. Once she was stretched out on top of him she sighed again. Oscar bounced her with a laugh and wrapped his arms around her, “Comfortable?”

“You’re not very soft, but otherwise . . . yes.”

He could use that segue, “Speaking of hard things, wanna tell me where you learned to strip?”

She overlapped her hands on his chest, resting her chin there, “While you were refusing to talk to me in the cab I was on YouTube. They have tutorials. Really it’s just sexy dancing with a couple of dirty bits thrown in. I admit I did steal some from my favorite movie.” His eyes held a question. “There was a bit where Larry told Alice to touch the floor. I thought you might like that.”

“Oh, I did.” He shivered with the memory. 

They stayed cuddled up while they discussed the day. Both had to finish packing. Charlotte would go home to do that then after dinner they’d head back to his place. Tomorrow they’d change locations to hers. Oscar’s normal goodbye party had gotten bigger due to the time he’d be away and his insistence that she invite some of her friends. Enough people had RSVP’d to make his apartment a crowded mess. Charlotte offered up the studio without a thought and Oscar agreed only if she let his cleaning service handle the mess. She laughed at him while easily accepting the offer. Days ago he’d texted everyone with the change of venue and with his assistance she’d taken care of ordering food and booze. 

Originally he’d planned on taking her out for a romantic goodbye dinner tonight, but since she was going it was nothing more than an excuse to dress up and have good food. He had made early reservations to give them plenty of time for more private goodbyes, so he showed up at her place a little before five. He was dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt, and a dark purple tie. When the elevator doors opened he stepped out carrying the bouquet of flowers. Charlotte was coming down the stairs, much like the first day they’d met, only in much nicer clothes. Her dark green dress hit right above her knees was cut in a low V and accessorized with matching shoes and the bracelet he’d given her. “You look amazing as usual.” His eyes cut to her shoes, “For someone who is usually barefoot you have a lot of shoes. How many pairs do you have?”

Charlotte laughed and waved off the question, “Too many for an accurate count without being terribly embarrassed.” She reached the bottom of the stairs where he awaited, “I have a weakness.” She kissed him, “Besides you.”

Oscar held out the flowers, “For you.”

She took them and smelled them, “Thank you. I think there’s a vase down here.” She led him to the studio’s kitchen. “We’ll leave them down here so I can enjoy them at the party.” She arranged them in the vase except for one peach bloom that she kept with her until they were back at his apartment where it made its home in beer bottle they chugged. 

Dinner had been quiet and relaxed. Both had finished the bulk of their packing. Tomorrow they could add in anything last minute and it wasn’t like London was a desolate wasteland devoid of shops. Oscar laughed with Charlotte’s assurance that the hotel would provide for whatever they wanted. He reminded her that she could just bring anything of his that he forgot. He would leave his keys at her place not needing them in London and making them available if he needed her to pick up anything. He’d thought about just giving her the spare, but he liked the thought of leaving them all with her. He didn’t have a problem with her having her own key, after all he had the master code to her place, but they could take care of that when they got back. They spent a good part of dinner making up stories about other diners, creating backstories and details of their lives.

Back at his place they went to his bedroom to change clothes. Oscar watched her cross the room while taking out her earrings. There was something infinitely sex in that simple activity. The curve of her neck as she tilted her head. Or maybe it was as simple as her being at home here. She always put her jewelry on the same spot on the dresser. It was her spot. He thought to find some little plate or finger bowl for her trinkets. Her toothbrush already had a home next to his and there was a drawer that held some of her clothes. He had the same at her place. He’d told Eric that they weren’t living together, but that wasn’t entirely true. In London it would be completely untrue. He wasn’t one to think too far ahead, but what to do when Star Wars wrapped was something to at least have on the radar. It would work itself out in the end. Thinking and planning would just take away from the process and he was a sucker for process.

Oscar’s text app had been going off since dinner. He’d ignored it. Only once he was in comfortable clothes did he hit the button. The last said, “Are you ignoring me?” It was his agent, Suzanne. He typed back, “Yes. Out to dinner just got home. Give me 5 to catch up.” He scrolled back through various permutations of being ignored, yelling, and other attention getting strategies. All of which had failed. Finally, a good three screens back he found the beginning. He mumbled a string of curse words under his breath.

Charlotte slid her hands around his waist and kissed his back, “Problem?”

He turned around, pleased when she kept her arms around him, “I got sent a script. Suzanne wants me to read through it.”

“That’s exciting. We’ll settle in on the couch. You read and I’ll find something to do.”

“Already packed my iPad. I’ll dig it out and download.” He kissed her nose, “Thank you.” He appreciated that she wasn’t annoyed by this change in plans. Not that they had anything to do, but doing nothing is still a plan. A free night interrupted.

“I’m feeling wine? You?” 

“Sounds good.” Sitting on the couch, reading a script, with a glass of wine really did sound good. He was already settled in by the time she’d picked out a wine and poured. He took his glass and waited for her to get settled at the other end of the couch, their legs alternating, before he handed her a three ring binder, “You can look through this, if you want.”

She took the binder and opened the front flap. Her mouth dropped open, “No!”

Oscar laughed, “Yes.”

“The Episode 8 script is in a shitty three ring binder that I could buy at Office Depot?”

“Lots of rewrites and new pages. This makes it easier.” 

“Am I allowed to see this?” Her eyes were still wide as she ran her hand over the title age, not flipping to see words.

“Technically no, but see that page in the folder part? That is a non-disclosure agreement that the studio sent over. You have to sign that before you’re even allowed to walk into the hotel where the others are staying.”

She reached out her hand, making grabbing motions, “Pen, pen, pen.” He handed her one from his messenger bag and watched her quickly read the paper and sign. “There. Oh my god.” He started to say something, but she held up her hand, “Don’t talk to me.”

Oscar laughed and tucked into the new script while she devoured his. She was going to finish well before him because he couldn’t resist watching her. She kept the wine glass in her hand, curled in close to her body, occasionally taking a sip. By the look on her face he had a good idea at any time where she was. It was infuriating him that she never looked up. He huffed out a breath and she laughed, “I’m not talking to you until I’m done, so stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m not . . .”

Charlotte shushed him and held a finger to her lips. He glowered at her and focused on the script in front of him. He liked it and really didn’t need to read anymore, but he’d flip through to get the plot. If nothing else it kept him occupied. Finally Charlotte closed the binder and met his eyes. Her face lit up, “Oh, fuck that internet boyfriend thing, they’re gonna want to marry Poe.”

He laughed, “I’ll say no.”

“Ha, you’re not going to have a choice.” They spent several minutes discussing plot and the character arcs. She signed, “I like the description of Poe’s costumes.”

“There are pictures in the folder.” He thought she was going to hurt herself throwing the binder open again. “Back pocket.”

“Oh, I like this.” She glanced up at him, “You look good.” She flipped through them then put them back. “Do you get to wear this home?”

He recognized the looked in her eyes, “Unfortunately no, but I can wear it back to my trailer some day when you’re there.” He laughed as she curled forward, crawled over him, and kissed him. “I think we have a plan.”

“I do.” She kissed him again, dipping her tongue in to taste him. She scooted back to her place, “How was your script?”

Oscar leaned in and massaged her foot, “Good. It’s a Spielberg film. I’m not stupid.”

“Excellent. What happens next?”

“Umm, I tell my agent. If they want me, we negotiate. We, meaning my agent.”

“They’d be stupid not to want you. How fast does this happen?”

Oscar shrugged, “Don’t know. This is preliminary.” He looked at her smirking, “Let’s play a game.”

“A game?” 

“Twenty questions.” Oscar pushed her legs off the couch and turned to lay his head in her lap. This caused her to thread her fingers in his hair, which was just what he wanted.

“Serious or fun questions?” 

“Fun.” He looked at her like she was crazy. “If I had a serious question I’d just ask.”

They traded back and forth with silly nothing questions they both answered. Favorite color (pink/black), backpacking or hotel (hotel/hotel), Christmas or Halloween (Christmas/Christmas), first childhood memory (beach in Greece/fight between mom and dad), beach or mountains (either with the right person), best quality (trustworthy/easy going), superpower (talk to animals/invisibility), and first kiss (playground/school play). Kiss sent them into questions that were more personal.

She asked, “Do you remember our first kiss?”

“The real one or the ones in my imagination?” All that did was get him glared at. “You invited me on a picnic, laid down on the blanket, and kissed right here.” He pointed to a spot behind his ear. “Then here.” He pointed to his jaw. “Then we discussed your rule and I kissed you.” He stretched up and kissed her, “Later that night we almost had sex on the beach.”

“Yes, we almost did.” 

“My turn. What memory of ours do you not want to forget?”

“Ummm, there are many.” He watched her search through her memories and could see in her eyes when she found the one. “When you came home from London early to spend the night. You fell asleep almost immediately.”

“I think I’m insulted.”

She pinched his nose together, “You were so rumpled and adorable. Every time I stopped running my fingers through your hair you would squidge up your forehead until I went back to. When I woke you you were so lost. You asked me to not leave and held me so tight, telling me this is why you came home.”

Oscar wanted to kiss her. He sat up enough to stretch his arm out to the arm of the couch. “That night on the beach. You let me be there for something you loved. I remember how the moon looked on the water, how you looked in the moonlight, your hair in the wind, the smell of the ocean, and holding you.” Now, he kissed her. Long and slow. He didn’t remember much from the night she shared, but he remembered sleepy kisses and asking her to stay. 

When he moved back she smiled and he melted. “Do you have any weird phobias or fears I need to know about?”

Oscar laughed, “I am terrified of needles. In me, in other people. I close my eyes in movies. I want nothing to do with IV’s. If someone has one and I’m there I need to not see it. Obviously, I can deal if I have to, but I talk too much and, believe it or not, have been known to pass out.”

“Oh, my poor baby. I’ll hold your hand.” 

“Trust me, you’ll have too. Now, any humiliating fears you want to share?”

“Open closets in the bedroom at night, under the bed, and anything clown related. When I was growing up I could jump from the light switch to the bed. Then I talked dad into fairy lights.” 

“Not as humiliating as needles, but fine.” He rolled his eyes with a smile, “Keeping with the strange concept . . . where’s the strangest place you’ve had sex?”

“I’m pretty sure a rooftop with someone asking if I was being murdered was the strangest. Otherwise, the gym at the hotel. That thigh thing.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“In Central Park on the stage after a performance of Romeo and Juliet.”

“You were Romeo?”

“I have lost myself; I am not here. This is not Romeo, he's some other where.” 

“Lost yourself between someone’s thighs.” They laughed together. “Ever been cheated on?”

“No.”

“Never really been with someone long enough for that to happen.”

He considered the next logical question. It wasn’t her answer that concerned him. No time like now. “Cheated?” She shook her head with pursed lips. The way she turned her head and pulled her eyebrows together told him his poker face failed. He took a deep breath and jumped, “I was twenty-two. I wish I could say I was drunk or stoned, but I didn’t do either then. I was just excited to be here at Julliard. Out with new friends, being my normal flirty self, and she was flirty. I left my girlfriend back in Miami and I missed her. I didn’t stop. The attention felt good, until the second it was over and it felt like incredibly bone crushing guilt. I’m not sure I was dressed when I hit the street.” He paused for her to react. He couldn’t read her face.

“What happened?”

He might as well finish the story, “In yet another less than intelligent decision I called and told Emma. She broke up with me and told me not to call her again. I did as she asked, but next time I went home I begged for her to forgive me. Eventually she did and we got married and rather quickly divorced. The details are embarrassing.”

Charlotte held up her hands, “I completely understand.” She threaded her fingers through his hair while she thought. “It’s not that I think I couldn’t tell you. Anything really. I was young, stupid, and would rather not. I promise if it’s ever something you need to know I will tell you.” She rolled her eyes, “Keeps coming out in bits anyway.”

Oscar pushed off with his feet until his back was against the arm of the couch and across her lap. Charlotte put her hand across his stomach, the other went back to his hair. “I promise to tell if you need to know too.” He was worried by her lack of reaction. Was she processing? Was she freaking out and avoiding the topic? Denial? He felt a strange urge to scratch his arm, maybe pace. The words that came out were all wrong, “Do you hate me?” He tried again and tacked on, “Not trust me.”

Her fingers were still in his hair, “No, I don’t hate you. You were young and I’m sure you learned from. Besides, if she forgave you what right do I have to be . . . anything.” She leaned closer and kissed him, “I trust you completely, Oscar.”

“Hmm.” Oscar had nothing to say. Nothing was needed. Instead he relaxed into the feel of her fingers against his scalp. That got him laughing, “What will you do when I have a role that makes my hair go away?”

She sighed dramatically, “I shall mourn its loss then get on with my life until it grows back.”

Oscar smirked, “It won’t come back this color.”

She laughed that loud laugh that he both loved and hated. “I’ve seen the pictures of your gray hair.” She rubbed his beard. “If this had three or four days it would sprinkled with grey too and I would adore both because they’re you.”

“I don’t know what I’ve done to get you, but I’m very happy about it.”

“I’m just glad I’m not fucking things up too badly.”

He looked at her strangely, “Not even close. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t know that I’m worry, just aware.” He smiled at her, knowing he was much the same way. She grinned and kissed him. “If I’m honest this is my longest relationship. I still get butterflies when you’ve gone and come back. There’s all these feelings zipping around like mad. I keep wondering if they’re going to settle down, but I don’t think I want them too. You know?” She cringed, “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

His heart was racing, “I’m the person you most definitely should be telling this.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled thinking about what a soft tender act, a moment, this was. “I know exactly what you’re talking about. I like it. Hell, I love all those new relationship feelings. They’re all over the place all the time and almost overwhelming. Oh, and I still get butterflies too. I hope I always will.” Oscar laid his hand on her face, “Sometimes feelings are scary.” 

“Yeah? Are you scared?” She smiled and he laughed. “No, I’m not scared because it’s good and because I trust you.” Charlotte moved to kiss him, but pulled back, “It does make me naïve and idealistic and prone to saying ridiculous things like adoring your gray hair.”

“I think the world needs more of that.” This was enough talking. It had been fun, scary, embarrassing, and incredibly intimate. Time for kissing and a whole lot of other things. Oscar palmed the back of her head and brought her to him. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth before whispering, “Enough talk.”

“It was good talk.”

“Yes.” He got up and pulled her legs until she was laying on the couch. She laughed and squealed. Oscar laid down on top of her, kissing her lips repeatedly, “Good talk. Good feelings. Good sex up next.”

Charlotte squirmed underneath him, “Oh, I like good sex.”

Oscar smiled down at her, “Me too.” This kiss was longer. He teased her lips with his tongue, little tastes and tickles. She grabbed his face and wouldn’t let him pull away, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Oscar moaned softly with her taking control. Gods, how he liked that. But that wasn’t for tonight. He pushed up on his hands, “Remember the night that was all about me?”

“Fondly.” 

“Me too.” He grinned dirtily thinking of that night. “Tonight.” Oscar bent his elbows and lowered himself to kiss her, “Is all about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a particularly mean place to leave this, wasn't it?


	33. Chapter 33

Charlotte let herself be led into the bedroom. Once there he stopped, pulled her close, and kissed her. Kissing lasted a long time. Deep tangles of tongue that threatened to tear her apart. His hands alternated between soft caresses and firm holds. He knew how to touch her. The last few weeks had been nothing less than an exploration of sensations, how to make the other gasp with pleasure, and quiet (sometimes) words of praise. It had been so much more, but on the physical level they had been getting to know each other and remembering what worked. She loved long slow kisses. Lazy and luxurious. After a while, when she was on the edge between happily relaxed and need for more, Oscar ran his hands up her sides, taking her shirt over her head. He stayed far enough away to slide her bra down her arms. He just looked at her. She could see the heavy rise and fall of her breasts, her excitement amplifying under his gaze. Without words she knew he liked what he saw, thought she was beautiful, and wanted her. 

“I’m a very lucky girl.”

His eyes shifted up to hers, “Why is that, mi lucero?”

“The way you look at me makes me feel very beautiful and very wanted.”

Oscar shrugged one shoulder, “Because you are both.” He used a single finger to trace increasingly smaller circles around her left breast. “I think every inch of you is gorgeous and I always want you.” His finger had made its way to her nipple, now tight and tall. Her breath caught when he played with it, thumb and forefinger gently toying with her. Then not so gently. He leaned in to suck on the side of her throat, “So sexy when you respond to how I touch you. Turns me on.” Oscar moved to the other side, “We’re both going to have a good night.”

Charlotte was content to let him have his way with her. Anticipation of what his fingers, mouth, and cock would do to her raised her heart rate. All three brought different pleasures. The soft slow circles around her other breast split her attention. This time when his fingers rolled her nipple he dipped his head, putting his mouth over the other. His tongue flipped and twirled around one and his fingers were rougher with other. Both pleasurable, but so confusing. Her hands were hanging by her side, but wanted to touch him. She’d told him he couldn’t touch and she didn’t know if the same rules applied. “Can I touch you?”

Oscar looked up, his tongue giving a last lick of her nipple, “You can do anything you want, except tell me what to do.” She shivered. He smiled, “Like that do you?” His head moved in front of her other breast, “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh fuck.” Oscar had reversed his attention. The nipple his fingers had been so deliciously rough with was now getting the gentle attention of his mouth, and the other was being misused. Charlotte had wanted to touch him, to feel the softness of his hair along her fingers, but the intensity of feeling, the radical switch, left her feeling dizzy. A grip on his biceps and shoulders steadied her. Oscar’s teeth tested her nipple in another reversal of sensation and Charlotte felt a rush of sensation and warmth between her legs.

Oscar’s hands held onto her waist and pushed her away enough to turn her in his arms. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, he settled her tight to him with his arm wrapped around her. His free hand turned her head where they could kiss. The slow kissing calmed her body a bit, at least until he moved his mouth to the back of her neck. Charlotte squeaked out a moan. His tongue massaged the tendon at the back of her neck and he sucked at her skin. When his hand left her face she knew, at least hoped she knew, where it was going. Oscar used his finger to tickle along her belly, making it jump and break into goosebumps before slipping his hand into shorts. “I love your hatred for panties.”

She thought to explain that she wore them out in public most of the time, but his hand moving over her stole her words. He stroked outside a few times, moving deep between her legs, before his finger pushed between her butt cheeks to drag the length from her asshole, slipping through her wet core, and settling with a slow rub up and down over her clit. Charlotte stepped her foot to the side, spreading her legs for him. Oscar’s teeth pulled at her earlobe, “That’s my girl.”

“Feels so good.” 

The hand wrapped around her waist moved to cup her breast. He just held her, squeezing slightly, while his fingers worked magic between her legs. His attention never moved from her clit. Focused touch making gentle circles wrenched soft sighs from her. When her legs shook Oscar whispered, “I’ve got you”, and his grip on her upper body tightened. Charlotte laid her head back on his shoulder letting his mouth and fingers send sensations over her. Such a gentle touch. Nothing hard, nothing fast, just slowly coaxing her orgasm closer. Charlotte bit her lower lip, squirmed against him, and pushed into his hand. She wanted more, but wanted him to change nothing. Quiet noises escaped her on each breath. Each breath came closer to the last until she was practically panting. His hand on her breast moved from gently holding her to his fingers pinching her nipple. 

“Oscar, oh god, oh fuck.” The rougher touch set off her orgasm. She let him support her as wave after wave washed through her body and slowly subsided.

Oscar wrapped both arms around her and kissed her neck. One soft kiss. “That’s one.”

Charlotte chuckled, “One?” He hummed against her skin. “Do you have goal?”

“Yes.” He led her to the bed and laid down beside her, pulling her against him. “But I’m not telling you. That wouldn’t be fun.” He ran his hand from her neck down to the curve of her ass. “We’re just going to lay here and make out until it’s time for number two.” 

Again, Oscar controlled the kissing. This time it wasn't a slow sensual experience, but hard and hungry. His tongue dove into her mouth seeking out her and fighting her for dominance. Charlotte ground her hips against his crotch and felt his erection. She figured that while he said she could touch, his cock was out of bounds, so she didn’t even try. Digging her nails into his back and dry humping would have to do. She whined when his hand held her tight to him, stopping her movements. “I was enjoying that.”

Oscar laid back and pulled her on top of him, situating his thigh between hers, “Yeah, me too.” He bent his knee, bringing his thigh tight between her legs. Both hands went to her ass, holding her still, as he tightened his thigh repeatedly against her then rocked against her. “Kiss me.”

Charlotte obeyed, sealing her mouth over his and stoking the fire he’d started. She groaned into him. Not enough. Not enough contact. She needed more. She fought away from the kiss, pushing herself up from his chest, and down against his leg.

“Scoot up.” Oscar pulled at her butt. He led her over him, where she was straddling his head, “Keep coming, baby.” 

Charlotte met his eyes as she continued to move. She knew where this was going. Her hands went to the wall. Never before had she felt self-conscious with him, but straddling his face brought up those feelings. Wasn’t any different really when she let him have control during a blow job. 

Oscar stretched up and licked her, “Take what you need, mi lucero.” He put his hands on the tops of her thighs and brought her down to him.

She felt his breath, his lips, and his tongue against her, but he wasn’t moving. She pulsed her hips, feeling a shock of pleasure with his tongue licking over her clit. Oscar moaned beneath and pushed her to move again. Self-consciousness fell away while pleasure grew. Oscar licked and sucked, but where and movement was completely up to her. Laughter flew from her with how good this felt. The laugh turned to a moan. In her laughter she had tilted her hips in a way that the scruff of his beard rubbed against her. Whatever she mumbled didn’t even make sense to her. She controlled how fast, where, and how much pressure she felt. The noises he was making and the way his fingers dug into her hips and thighs gave his approval to be used. Using him for her own pleasure took over everything. She got lost in the feel of his mouth and the headiness of being allowed this. “I’m going to come. Oh, fuck, I’m going to come.” She slammed her hand on the wall, curled her hips in where his beard scratched at her, and screamed his name and curse words. Her clit went sensitive and she pulled away, falling over backward on the bed.

“Where did you go?” Oscar was laughing down by her feet. 

Charlotte looked toward the laughter, “I didn’t want to smother you.”

Oscar crawled over her, “I would have died a very happy man.” Charlotte shook her head. “Oh my god, are you blushing?”

She put her hands on her cheeks, “Quite possibly.” He waited with a smile. “I want more of that.”

“You want to ride my face more often?”

“Oh fuck!” She swatted at him and pushed him onto his back on the bed, “That sounds so crass. Ew.” She shuddered with a laugh and laid half over him, “You let me take what I wanted, use you.” His eyes went wide and he was preparing to say something. She kissed him quickly to stop the words, “Not in a bad way. In a rather selfless and giving sort of way.”

He smirked a very dirty smirk, “Like when you let me fuck your mouth.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait! Fuck your face is fine, but ride my face is crass?”

She nodded, “I make no excuses for my particular brand of crazy.” She curled up on his chest. “That’s two.”

“Not done yet.” He rolled her onto her back while he stayed on his side. Fingers trailed down the center of her chest directly between her legs.

She whimpered, “I can’t, too soon.” 

“Not touching your clit.” Fingers skipped over her clit, his middle finger pressing deep inside her. The first time he’d been inside her tonight. He pulled her knee up and open, holding it under his arm, his forearm running down her thigh, with nothing but his middle finger stroking deep inside her. He reached across her, pushing her other thigh open. His shoulder and bicep were across her chest, but he could kiss her. “You’re going to come just like this.”

Charlotte gasped the moment his fingers curled inside her, rubbing over her G-spot. Sensation built fast. A tingly buzz that came from deeper than when her clit was stimulated. This is how she came when they had sex, when he angled his cock perfectly to run over the area. His finger, god his finger, didn’t rub over the area, it honed in on the exact spot. 

“More?” Oscar kissed her.

“More.” Charlotte nodded, squirming on the bed, working herself against his hand. 

Oscar’s ring finger joined his middle one and he shoved deeper and harder inside her. Less exact, but no less wonderful. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” His eyes focused on hers, grunting as he slammed his fingers into her. He spread her further, his hand making slapping noises against her wetness. 

Charlotte tossed her back and forth against the bed, “Oh yeah, yeah, oh, don’t stop. Oscar. Fuck.”

The room filled with her gasps and cries, his breathing as he worked to get her off, and the sounds of his hand between her legs. She continued to work her hips into more contact as much as she could with him holding her thighs wide. Her eyes were closed and her face in a grimace of pleasure when his words cut through, “Charlotte, look at me.” She opened her eyes, meeting the brown of his. Deep and dark with desire and determination. “Fuck, Char, you look so beautiful. Sound so sexy. Feel so good with my fingers inside you.” He pushed deep, rubbing his fingers over her G-spot several times, before pulling out again. The next touch had her fall over the edge. She went completely still and sucked in her breath. He held his fingers taut against the front wall of her vagina, “I can feel you coming, baby. So good.”

Charlotte gasped in a breath and cried out. Another breath, “Holy fuck. Kiss me.” She sucked his tongue in time with the spasms between her legs then moving to slow deep strokes. His fingers slowly moved from inside her, sliding up to her clit. It felt like he had a finger on either side and was rolling her clit between them. A back and forth stretch that send a surprising jolt of electricity through her. She jerked away from his mouth, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t stop. Fucking hell.”

Oscar raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

She nodded emphatically, “Close already.”

“Well, this wasn’t my plan, but I can improvise.” She growled at him with an angry look when he stopped playing with her clit. “Greedy, baby girl.” He kissed down her body and settled between her legs, “I need you to last just a little longer.”

Oscar’s mouth replaced his fingers, his tongue flicking over her clit slowly. Half a minute later his finger went inside her again, gently swirling. She focused on her breathing, taking deep breathes and letting them out slower, “I don’t want this to stop. So damn good, Oscar.” She curled into his touch and Oscar slid his other hand under her ass, his thumb caressing from her opening past her asshole. “Oh dear god, you’re trying to kill me.” Oscar hummed in agreement and kept up touching her everywhere. It only took a few more strokes for her to orgasm. Charlotte shook all over, her body convulsing. She closed her eyes and let the feeling settle in.

When Charlotte opened her eyes a very smug Oscar was looking at her, his head propped up on his hand. “Back?” His fingers made squiggles and circles on her stomach.

“Bloody fucking hell, Oscar.” He smiled. “You should patent your technique. Fuck.”

“My pleasure.”

She laughed, “No, I’m sure this has been all my pleasure.”

He rolled on top of her, his knees between hers, “I promise that is not true.”

“Have you met your goal?”

“Nope. One more. Goal is five.”

Her eyes grew, “Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“What’s next?”

Oscar wiggled his hips against her, “I was thinking I’d use my cock for the next one.”


	34. Chapter 34

Oscar woke up smiling. He’d been in the middle of a dream. In the dream he was standing in a snow covered field with snowballs of various sizes scattered around him. Charlotte was standing across from him about twenty feet away. His head jerked to the side as another snowball landed a few feet away. Charlotte stomped her foot, “I will hit you.”

Oscar was sure the foot stomping was supposed to look menacing, but all it did was make her look adorable. He laughed heartily, his hand on his stomach and his head thrown back. When he looked back to her she had one hand on her hip and was tossing a snowball up and down with the other. He put his hands out, waving his fingers in, “Take your best shot.” He kept eye contact with her, smiled, and flung his arms out to the side, “You can do it, mi lucero.”

That was when he woke up. Smiling. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m falling in love with her. Have been for a bit, so this isn’t news. But, thanks subconscious, for the funny dream. I got this. I promise.

“Why are you smiling?” A sleepy voice came from the balled up woman beside him. She stretched and curled up next to him, her hand rubbing over his chest.

“This is a good enough reason.” He pulled her in tight and kissed her head. He wasn’t an early bird (at least not by choice), but he’d become very fond of waking up. He knew she’d be there. Even before he opened his eyes he could feel her there. The warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing. He was smiling before he even opened his eyes. He looked at her, noticing the smile on her face, “You’re smiling too.”

“Well, yes, but that’s because I had five orgasms last night and am still tingling in all sorts of delicious places.” She scooted up and kissed his lips, “Mmm, you.”

He chuckled, “I was having a cute dream.”

“Gonna tell me about it?”

Oscar shook his head, “Not yet. Not long though.”

She looked at him strangely, “You’re weird.”

The first thing that came to his mind was “and you love me anyway.” His eyes grew wide and he laughed again. “I know what kind of day it’s going to be now.” Charlotte took his comment to be related to her calling him weird, but it was more about those falling in love sort of feelings. As they lay cuddled up he tried to figure out why today. He’d understand better if he was leaving tomorrow, but he wasn’t. There wasn’t a goodbye to stir things up. And while the sex last night had been amazing, it wasn’t like it wasn’t always good. Internally he shrugged and decided to just enjoy it. Which was when he remembered the conversation and questions from the night before. The story about cheating on Emma was why he never pushed for details about Jasper. He understood things you really didn’t want to share. Like her, he knew it would eventually all come out. It was better that way, in context. Telling her earlier would have felt like a confession or an apology, maybe a warning. Last night the conversation just went there. A feeling of warmth seeped down from his shoulders thinking about her lack of reaction. His heart raced remembering her talking about the butterflies, that she’d told him what was going on. She didn’t have experience with this and she talked to him. Oscar couldn’t help but feel good and even proud. Proud at what he had done, what they had built was safe enough for both of them to tell the secrets and trust in one another. Like he’d told Jessica, he wanted to be that person for Charlotte.

They had a night full of friends, a long plane flight tomorrow, he’d get too see her home and meet her brother, and then he’d be back on set with people who’d come to be friends, filming another Star Wars. Really, life didn’t get much better. If it did he couldn’t think how.

The couple parted after breakfast to finish up packing before the party. Their flight didn’t leave until the afternoon, but both wanted everything as done as it could be so they could enjoy tonight. When he walked into Charlotte’s place he was hit with a sweet smell that had his mouth watering. He dropped his bags in the living room and headed toward the kitchen, “What is that amazing smell?”

Charlotte was in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up. She pointed to the table where there were pans cooling, “I made baklava.”

His mouth dropped open, “No!”

She laughed, “I remember that was the first thing you asked me when you learned I was Greek. I thought it would be a good treat for the night.”

“Is that done?” He pointed at the pans, eyes wide.

“Yes, but it’s still hot. Not ready for eating yet. Really needs four hours or so to be really good.”

Oscar hugged her, “I can’t wait four hours. It smells so good. I can’t believe you chose now to make baklava.”

“It’s really not that hard.” She kissed him softly, “Wanna help? I have two more batches to do.” The excitement with which he shook his head had her laughing. “Everything is ready, we just have to assemble.” She did the first two layers, buttering the phylo and spreading out the nut mixture before handing over the brush to him. 

“Ooops.” He’d torn a sheet of the fragile dough and cringed sheepishly.

“Just put it back together.” She laughed at him wrestling with the piece and how he mangled it worse with the butter. “Now, Oscar, I now that your hands are more gentle than that.”

“Was that supposed to help?” He balled up the sheet he’d just picked up and tossed it at her. “Sex and cooking do not mix. I can’t concentrate if you distract me with thoughts of my hands on you.”

“Think of it as making post-sex snacks.”

“Shh. I need to concentrate.”

It took him significantly longer, but the end result was acceptable. His cuts weren’t as even as hers, but she assured him that no one would notice. They’d mix his in with her more even pieces. She left to shower, setting the timer for him to remove the pans. When she got back the pans were out and there were missing pieces from the first pan. Oscar was relaxing in the living room watching TV. Charlotte straddled his lap and kissed him, her tongue swiping into his mouth. She leaned back, glaring, “You taste of honey, butter, and nuts.”

His face went giddy before pulling her in for another kiss. “Tastes good doesn’t it?” He rested his hands on her hips, “It was teasing me. If that is better in two hours . . . damn. It’s amazing now. Thank you for making that.”

Her fingers ran through his hair, “You’re welcome.”

Oscar had sent out a group text to all his friends with the new address for the party. Just in case he hung a note on his apartment door saying, “If you’re here you didn’t check your texts. Location change.” Amy and Jeff showed up early with pizza. After they finished eating the couples headed down to the studio to set up for the party. There was plenty of seating hidden and stored around the studio and they made conversation pits in different areas. Amy and Charlotte set up snack tables and a bar in the studio’s kitchen. Music piped through the studio’s sound system. Friends started arriving at ten.

Charlotte had turned the elevator security off for the night, so friends could just come up. It would be easier than one of them running to the elevator to let them up. Still they paid attention to arrivals and greeted their friends. Oscar was busier as most of his friends hadn’t been here and over half hadn’t met Charlotte. When someone unknown to the other arrived they would bring them into the group introducing them to the other and the people nearby. Soon enough everyone had arrived and had met everyone else. Oscar smiled at the group of at least thirty mixed together. There was a combination of reliving old memories, get to know you conversations, and storytelling. Oscar always knew where she was and if she wasn’t in his sites she was the first thing he looked for when he moved. She was easily found. Not because of how she looked or the sound of her voice. He just knew her. Over the past few weeks his eyes and his mind had grown accustomed to her and without even looking he was drawn to her. 

Both were a mix of introvert and extrovert. She was more extroverted than he was. Possibly due to his “job” he tended toward internal processes. Charlotte moved through groups of people making conversation, fetching drinks, and making everyone feel welcome. Not that he didn’t, but she was naturally outgoing in the way she made people welcome. She laughed and touched. He’d noticed long ago that she touchy. Oscar liked it. A lot. When she’d pass by she never missed the opportunity to touch him. A hand on his arm. Fingers in his hair. If they were next to each other for long, he felt her hand slither up the back of his shirt to touch skin like she missed the feel of him.

The couple had joked about friends they knew would hit it off and not so much. They shared secret smiles watching some of that play out. It was ridiculous to think that everyone would become fast friends. Just a ridiculous to think that all her friends would like him and vice versa.

On the other side of the room a text conversation was happening.

How’s he look?  
~ He looks good.  
Not what I meant.  
~ What do you want to know?  
The truth  
~ Happy. He looks happy.  
Why isn’t this a his place like normal?  
~ It’s his girlfriend’s studio  
Oh  
~ She is British. Very touchy.  
He hates PDA.  
~ He doesn’t seem to mind.

Oscar and Charlotte fell into bed straight after the last of their friends left about three am. They were tired, but happy from the night. Oscar spooned up behind her, pulling her in tight, “Fun night, thank you for suggesting we move it here.”

Charlotte turned her head to kiss him, “Horribly crowded at your place. Or even up here. I’m sorry all the baklava is gone.”

“Oh, it’s not gone. I hid some of it in the kitchen. It’s going with us.”

Oscar woke up before her and cuddled back up against her. It was almost nine and they didn’t need to leave for the airport until two. He’d set an alarm so they didn’t sleep too late. They hoped to sleep some on the flight so they’d get used to the time difference quicker. He kissed her shoulder, sucking lightly.

Charlotte carded her fingers into his hair and ground her ass back against his erection, “Good morning to you too.”

His lips moved up the back of her neck to whisper in her ear, “Turn over.”

She instantly obeyed, her leg hooking over his hip, “I love sleepy morning sex.”

“Me too.” They kissed with hands roaming, mapping all the familiar places. 

Charlotte stroked his cock until he moaned, only then leading him inside her. Their joining was slow. Gently rocking together. Pleasure built low in their bodies while they kissed. Never breaking contact until long after they’d come, her a few minutes before him. Slowly their mouths parted and they held tight to one another in silence. Charlotte broke the silence several minutes later, “This might be my favorite morning ever.” She purred against his skin.

The cleaning service was to show up at ten. They jumped in the shower together. Swatting at each other hands when they tried to touch places that would derail the object of the shower. Not that diversion was bad, but someone had to let the cleaners in. These were the same people who took care of Oscar’s apartment, so he ran down to let them and give them instructions. Once they got started he ran back upstairs. He helped her finish up with her last minute packing and getting her bag downstairs. He’d brought over most of his yesterday, but realized he’d left a few things behind. He had to run out to see his agent to talk about the script he’d read and would stop by his place for one last check. It didn’t take long for the studio to be back in order and he headed out.

~*~*~*~

Not long after Oscar had left the elevator rang. Charlotte ran down the stairs and asked who was there.

“Hey Charlotte, is Melissa from the party last night. I’ve lost the earring I had on last night and wondered if I could come up and see if it’s there.”

“Of course.” Charlotte waited for the doors to open and was surprised when Melissa wasn’t alone. She extended her hand, “I’m Charlotte.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Brooke.”

The wheels in Charlotte’s brain spun. She knew the name, but surely not. “Nice to meet you, come on in.” She walked into the room, “The cleaning service has come and gone, so if it was here they might have hoovered it away. Look around all you want.”

“Thanks, Charlotte.” Melissa headed off. 

To Charlotte’s surprise Brooke didn’t go with her. That solidified that this Brooke was Oscar’s ex. Before she could say anything Brooke pointed at the luggage, “What time’s your flight?”

“Not until five.” Charlotte directed her to the pink sitting area. “We get in terribly early.” Polite conversation would be to ask Brooke a question about something. Anything. However, Charlotte knew this visit had nothing to do with her getting to know Brooke. She left the questions to the other woman. 

“You’ll breeze through border control.”

“True. If we don’t sleep on the plane I’ll make a coffee run.”

“Smart woman. Jet lag is the worst.” Brooke glanced around, “This space is beautiful. You live up there?”

Charlotte nodded, “Thank you.”

Conversation seemed to screech to a halt. Charlotte wasn’t participating with questions and Brooke seemed to know how far was too far. The line between curious and intruding. Oscar was the elephant in the room. The thing that was obvious, but wasn’t talked about. That subject was off limits as far as Charlotte was concerned. There was nothing Charlotte wanted to know from her and nothing Charlotte wanted to share. 

“Found it!” Melissa yelled coming out from the bathroom.

Charlotte didn’t question. Brooke stood, “Oh good! They’re your favorite.”

Melissa nodded, “Thanks for letting me look, Charlotte. We’ll get out of your hair and have a good trip.”

“Thanks.” Charlotte led them to the elevator, happy when the doors opened immediately. She met Brooke’s eyes, “It was nice to meet you.” Hollow. Not completely true.

Brooke held out her hand again, waiting to speak until Charlotte took it. Brooke leaned in a little, “Take good care of him.”

Charlotte smiled, “I promise.”

As soon as the doors closed Charlotte turned and leaned against them. That was weird. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or not. She didn’t feel threatened. She didn’t get any hostility from Brooke. If anything, Charlotte thought she felt a bit sorry for Brooke. Melissa’s lost earring was a ruse. They all knew it. Melissa’s face when she came back with the “lost” earring read apologies. She chuckled and shook her head. She’d just been checked out by the ex. That was certainly new. She couldn’t wait to tell Oscar.

~*~*~*~

Oscar was in a cab on his way back to Charlotte’s when the phone rang. He grabbed for it thinking Charlotte needed something last minute. Even though the contact information was no longer in his phone he recognized the number. This is weird. He schooled his voice and answered, “Hello.”

“Hey Oscar, it’s Brooke.” 

Her voice sounded subdued. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I heard about your goodbye party last night and wanted . . . I don’t know what I wanted. I saw Star Wars. You were wonderful. I guess I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Thank you.” It didn’t surprise him that she knew about the party. There were mutual friends there. He remembered Melissa texting during the party and wondered. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Brooke laughed, “I think everyone liked it, Oscar. You did a really good job. I’m happy that you’re getting more recognition. You’ve worked hard.”

He wasn’t sure where this was going. “Brooke . . .”

She interrupted him, “Are you in love with her?

Oscar sucked in a breath and winced. “I’m not answering that.” His mind did though: Enough so that I’m telling her about this the second I see her. 

“I’m sorry. That’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s really not.” His voice had a slight edge to. 

He could hear the hitch in her voice, “Good luck, Oscar. Be happy.”

She’d hung up before he could say anything else. He just looked at his phone for a long minute. He didn’t know what to make of the call. Had she stuck to congratulations and good luck he could have taken the call at face value. But asking about Charlotte. No. He wasn’t sure if it was curious, old feelings being stirred up, or wanting him back. 

Charlotte was stretched out on the chaise, her purse at her feet with tickets and passport sticking out when he came in. She looked back at him with a smile that stopped his heart. “Hey gorgeous man.”

“Hey beautiful woman.” He laughed and jumped over the couch back to land near her. He’d thought immediate, so that’s what he did right after delivering a hello kiss. His hand went to the back of his head, scratching, “I had a very weird phone call in the cab. Brooke called.” He wasn’t sure what her response would be, but a loud cackle of laughter wasn’t expected.

“She’s had a busy day. She was here.”

“What the fuck do you mean she was here?” Oscar’s voice rose. He’d almost felt sorry for her, but not if she’d been here to hassle Charlotte. That made him angry.

Charlotte put her hand on his forearm, “She came over with Melissa to look for a lost earring.”

“There wasn’t an earring.”

“Yeah, we all sort of knew that. Melissa did look a bit ashamed when she left.”

“What did she say to you?” That protectiveness was rearing up.

“Nothing really. Asked what time our flight left. Complimented the space.” She leaned in and kissed him, “Told me to take care of you.” Her fingers rubbed at the angry crinkles on his forehead, “Don’t be mad at her. She wasn’t ugly. I don’t know if she wants you back or is just wanting to see her replacement.”

Oscar took her hand kissing her palm before putting it against his face, “She can’t have me back.” He watched her smile and wanted to make sure he was perfectly clear. “Not because of anything superficial like I’m taken, but because I don’t have feelings for her.” He mirrored her hand on his face and kissed her. He felt his world in that kiss. “All my feelings are tied up here. You're much more than a replacement."


	35. Chapter 35

“I love these seats.” Charlotte dropped into hers while Oscar took care of their carry-ons. The center seats had adjoining armrests like in coach, with pull up dividers for privacy from others passengers. It was perfect for a couple wanting to cuddle. “Can you imagine being seated next to a stranger?” She cringed. The seats laid out to beds and there was nothing between the two.

Oscar sat down, immediately lifting the armrests out of the way. “Sleeping this close laid out next to a stranger would be awkward. Luckily, you are not a stranger.”

“I’m not even close to sleepy. Maybe after some food and some wine.”

“We can watch a movie.”

“I wonder what’s available?” She grabbed the flight guide and found options, immediately smiling. “We’re watching this.”

Oscar looked were she was pointing, “No, we’re not.” 

She nodded excitedly, “Just the beginning and end bits with Poe.”

After dinner they settled in watching The Force Awakens. Charlotte added her own colorful commentary about what she’d do to Poe strapped in a chair and other things that made Oscar fear for Adam’s safety. He was really looking forward to coming back to his trailer as Poe. There was much fun to be had there. His sides hurt from laughing so much. When he was presumably dead he told her to get out her phone. They were reclining side by side in the dark cabin. Once she had her phone he sent the first text.

Oscar: You are fucking hilarious  
Charlotte: Glad I could amuse you  
Oscar: You do so much more that amuse you  
Charlotte: Do I now?  
Oscar: You know you do  
Charlotte: Yes, I do. (She leaned over to kiss him)  
Oscar: Thank you  
Charlotte: You’re welcome. You are aware I adore you?  
Oscar: I am aware. Favorite nickname I call you?  
Charlotte: Oh goody! More questions. This ended well for me last time.  
Oscar: Hard to go down on you on a plane.  
Charlotte: I trust you could figure it out.  
Oscar: Answer….  
Charlotte: The Spanish one I can’t spell. Baby girl for sexual undertones. Baby or   
sweetheart otherwise.  
Oscar: Do you understand the word favorite?  
Charlotte: Yes, khriso mou, I do.  
Oscar: Cute. That’s mine. I like when you call me “oh god”.  
Charlotte: Ha ha, I like when I call you god too.   
Oscar: Favorite sex position?  
Charlotte: You first.  
Oscar: Full body contact. Your legs wrapped around my waist. Holding me.  
Charlotte: Making love – you sitting up, me in your lap, legs wrapped around you. Fucking   
– me bent over anything, you behind me  
Oscar: I started this didn’t I? I agree with the fucking.  
Charlotte: Hard is good.  
Oscar: Yes  
Charlotte: Hurting?  
Oscar: Did this to myself. Best part of sex? Besides the obvious.  
Charlotte: That’s complicated  
Oscar: B E S T  
Charlotte: Emotionally – the kissing and cuddling after. Me – the feel of your beard on my   
inner thigh as you kiss closer and when you’re licking my clit. You – when you’re about to   
come and can’t touch/kiss enough, then the weight of you as you come down, feeling   
your breathing calm.  
Oscar: I’m gonna need a minute  
Charlotte: Imagination is a cruel bitch. I’ll wait. *tick tock*  
Oscar: Emotionally – agree. Me – the first feel of being inside you, so warm. Heaven. You – the   
way you fist my hair and the breathy tone of your voice when you cry out for me.  
Charlotte: Mmm, so good.  
Oscar: You really don’t get the meaning of best and favorite. How are you with rules?  
Charlotte: Mathew and I used to throw outrageous parties in our parent’s four-star hotel.   
What do you think?  
Oscar: Rebel.   
Charlotte: Perfect for Poe.  
Oscar: Poe will like you.  
Charlotte: Can’t wait to meet him.  
Oscar: May I kiss you, mi lucero?  
Charlotte: You never have to ask.

After a few minutes of kissing they went back to watching the movie, but with the lack of sleep the night before, slight hangovers, and the wine they were quickly asleep. The lights being turned up in the cabin woke Charlotte, but not Oscar. She sat her chair up and played in his hair until he woke up. He opened his eyes, smiled, and closed them again. He wanted to enjoy the feeling for a little bit longer. Charlotte told the flight attendant he was awake when she suggested it was time to wake him. He didn’t open his eyes, but waved in the direction of the voice, “Enjoying my scalp massage.” He swore he could hear Charlotte’s eyes roll. When the overhead speakers told them to buckle their seatbelts for landing he sat up, wide awake now. “You can just pour me into your carry on and roll me out.” He kissed her sweetly. The captain told them it was 8:30 am local time. He did the math, “Two-thirty in my body.” He checked his text messages, “Domhnall is texting everyone about dinner tonight. Early for those of us getting in today. Five?” He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Sounds good.” She stretched, “Anything before then?”

“Fighting to stay awake.” He laid his head on her shoulder. “Meeting your brother. You can take me sightseeing to your favorite places.”

“That will keep us busy.” She was almost bouncing in her seat. He laid a hand on her leg and she snapped out of it, taking a breath. “I’m excited to be home. To see my brother. For you to meet my brother. To meet the rest of your friends here. Excited, excited, excited.” She bounced again, leaning over to kiss him.

He laughed as they kissed, “I’m nervous.”

“You’ll know Matt likes you when he takes the piss.” She narrowed her eyes, “I’m nervous about paparazzi staking out the airport.”

“Hold my hand and keep walking.”

Customs, immigration, and getting to the hotel van was uneventful. There were photographers, but someone else had their attention. Heathrow was busy. Once tucked inside a phone rang. The driver connected to the van’s blue tooth and a voice informed them she worked for the hotel and was calling to ask for their breakfast order. There was a menu in a seat back and Oscar left it up to her to order. By the end he was sure she’d ordered enough for a week. The voice told them to expect their breakfast soon after check in. 

Charlotte pointed outside and told stories the length of their drive. The van pulled to the side and she kissed him excitedly, “We’re here.” The door opened and she pulled him out by the hand. His face was lit up with a smile. At the top of the three entry way stairs she let go of his hand, “Thomas!”

The uniformed man stood waiting by the door, “Miss Parthenopaous, so glad to see you.”

His face looked surprised when she threw her arms around him, but he quickly returned the hug, a huge smile on his face. Oscar double blinked and laughed, “Excuse me? Miss who?”

Thomas looked at him like he didn’t completely understand the question. “Parthenopaous.”

Charlotte moved back from the hug, “How many times must I ask you to call me Charlotte. You’ve been sneaking me suckers since I was six.”

Thomas pulled a sucker wrapped in red from his pocket, “You’re favorite, Miss Charlotte.”

She took the sweet and laughed, “Thank you!” She reached for Oscar and he took her hand. “This is my boyfriend, Oscar Isaac.”

Thomas shook Oscar’s hand, “Very nice to meet you, Mr. Isaac. If there’s anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable or anything you need, please ask.”

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Parthenopaous is in a meeting, but said he’d meet you upstairs as soon as possible.” He handed her a small envelope, “Your keys.” He nodded, “Billy will see you to your room.”

They followed Billy inside and Oscar put his arm around her, “Partha . . . what?”

Charlotte laughed, “This is why I go by Roche.” She sounded out her name slowly, with him repeating each chunk.

“I thought the hotel was named after the Parthenon. Guess not.”

“Common misconception. Can you imagine that monstrosity on a marquee or my business cards?” They walked on the elevator and she put her arms around his neck, “I’m sorry. It appears I neglected to tell you.”

Oscar shrugged, “We haven’t discussed my actual last name either.” 

After giving him a quick kiss she turned her attention to Billy, “How long have you worked here, Billy?”

“Almost a year, m’am. I’m starting university in the fall.”

“Good for you. Any idea what you’re going to study?”

“Computer engineering.”

She hissed in a breath, “Difficult, that. Work nights so you can study at work.”

Billy smiled, “That’s what Mr. Parthenopaous said.” He led them to their room, opened the door, and put their suitcases in the bedroom. While he was out of the room Charlotte dug through her purse for a tip and handed it to him as he was leaving. “Thank you, but no. Mr. Thomas’ orders. You’re family.”

Charlotte nodded, took back the money, and handed it to Oscar who handed it back to Billy with a snicker. “Family takes care of its own.” She winked at him, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Billy thanked Oscar and was gone. Oscar turned a circle, “Nice digs.” The suite was large with a wet bar at one end of the sitting area. There was a small microwave and Keurig tucked in the corner with a roll up door to hide it away. Light wood floors had area rugs under a small dining table and in the sitting area. Furniture was in dark blues and browns with color accents of red. Oscar headed into the bedroom. The bedroom was done in cream with blue and taupe accents. It was bright and airy. A chaise sat by the glass wall. There was a balcony that ran the length of the suite with a view of the city. He fell back on the bed, “This is gorgeous.”

Charlotte laid next to him on her side, her hand laying on his chest, “I’m sure you’ve stayed in your share of gorgeous hotels.”

He nodded, “But not with the owner’s daughter.” He squirmed around, holding her hand to him, “Feels a little dirty.”

“We can make it feel a lot dirtier later. Breakfast should be here any time.”

“Hungry only wins over horny because of room service.” He kissed her deeply then smiled, “You’re very . . . I don’t . . . you treat the staff very well. Thomas adores you.”

“Obviously we grew up rather spoiled. The family rooms aren’t as nice as here, but we had access to everything. When we were old enough, which means about nine, we worked. Part of our summer vacations were working different jobs. I’ve cleaned rooms, worked in the kitchen, been a bellhop, a gardener, and a concierge. We were taught to respect the jobs and the people who worked here. And if someone called in sick or we were short handed we’d pitch in.”

“You’re parents were very smart. Kept you grounded.”

She nodded, “Yes, we could have been much worse than we were. At least this way we could clean up after the party in a way that no one knew. And if staff did catch us making mischief, they usually covered for us. As you saw, Thomas always has suckers for me.” 

“How long’s he been here?” Oscar felt a sense of awe and pride with how she treated people. So many times he’d seen other celebrities and hotel management treat staff as little more than human.

“He came with the hotel. We kept any staff that wanted to stay. I remember much later dad saying something about there were several people they did let go over the first months. Lazy or indiscrete in some way.”

The mention of her dad got him curious, “What’s the hotel in Greece like?”

“Not this nice. I mean, it’s beautiful, but it’s a beach resort. Materials have to stand up to the sea air and people covered in sand, chlorine, salt, and sunscreen.” She raised her eyebrows, “When the tabloids say I’m after your money you can tell them I have my own.”

Oscar laughed loudly, “We both know it’s the sex.” He rolled over where his body partially covered hers and kissed her a slow deep kiss. “Been wanting to do that for hours.”

She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, “I hear making out will work up an appetite.”

They lay on the bed alternating between intense holding on and soft caresses until the doorbell rang. Oscar rolled back onto the bed, “I’ll be right out.”

Charlotte scooted down to the end of the bed, stopping to kiss the bulge in his pant, “Later, baby”, and was out the door. 

Oscar watched her ass as she walked away. That made the bulge bigger. He jumped up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. The shriek from the other room did more to collapse his erection than anything else ever would. He ran out to see her swinging of the ground in a man’s arms. He stopped a few feet away from them, close enough to recognize the man from the pictures in her bedroom. This was her brother. Oscar put his hand on his chest in relief. The shriek had frightened him.

Matt saw him over Charlotte’s shoulder. His eyebrows pulled down as he put his sister back on the floor. He looked Oscar in the eyes and exclaimed, “You’re fucking Poe.”


	36. Chapter 36

Charlotte looked back at Oscar then turned back to her brother. Her eyes were rolling before she got back to him. She indignantly stated, “He’s not Poe.”

Matt started laughing, “You’re fucking Poe.”

Her voice got louder, “He is not Poe. He’s Oscar. You’re embarrassing me and being a complete bell end.”

Oscar chimed in, “I am kinda Poe.”

Matt shook his head, “No, Lottie. You” he pointed to her “are fucking” he made the fingers of one hand into a circle which he drove the finger on his other hand into “Poe.” He pointed at Oscar. Her eyes and mouth made an “O” of recognition. “Do mum and dad know?”

“They know of him. He’s talked to mum on the phone.” She had one hand defiantly on her hip.

“The triplets are going to lose their damn minds . . .” he pointed at Oscar “because Poe.”

“Stop calling him Poe!” She stomped her foot in that not quite menacing way, like she had in his dream, and he started laughing. She looked from him to her brother then back again.

Oscar waved a hand in front of himself, “Sorry. This is how my siblings and I fight too. Only we’re louder.” He pulled Charlotte against him in a one armed hug, happy when she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Oscar held out a hand to Matt, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you, Matt.”

Matt took the proffered hand and laughed again, “Obviously, I knew nothing of you.” He shook his head looked at Charlotte, “How long has this been going on?”

The couple spoke as one, “Three months.”

“Secret keeper.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “Where’s Abby?”

“She’ll be up in a bit.” Matt nodded toward the table, “Let’s eat and catch up.”

Conversation was easy. Oscar understood why she referred to them as twins. They were mirror images of each other. Not so much in looks as Matt was taller, darker, and hairier, but in mannerisms and speech. They talked over each other and finished each other’s sentences even if it was a story the other didn’t know. They were obviously close and loved each other. He found Matt almost as easy to talk to as Charlotte and felt immediately accepted. Matt would throw in little tidbits like one of the small gardens was Charlotte’s and still only had what she’d planted. He teased Charlotte that when she was gone he’d take Oscar down to the apartment where they grew up (and he still lived) and show him old videos and pictures. She simply rolled her eyes and called him a cunt. Oscar was looking forward to this little walk through memories with her brother as guide. He suspected he’d get to see things Charlotte wouldn’t show him without a fuss.

Oscar startled when his phone rang. He looked at caller ID then to Charlotte, “It’s Adam. I need to take this.” He excused himself from the table and walked toward the window. He didn’t care for them to hear the conversation, but thought it rude to be on the phone at a table. This would also give the siblings a little time alone. While he talked to Adam he could see that they were using the time to poke at each other and laugh. Unable to concentrate, he turned his back and looked out the window. “Sorry, I missed that last part.”

Adam sighed, “Where are you?”

“The Parth. Charlotte’s family’s hotel.”

“Dom and I are at The Brown.”

“Hang on.” Oscar called back to the table, “Where’s The Brown from here.”

Matt answered, “Go out on the terrace and look directly across the street.”

“Handy.” Oscar opened the terrace door and stepped out. After finding out Adam’s room was looking toward The Parth he directed him to where he was. “I’m waving.”

“Yeah, I see you. I don’t want to look out tonight and see you two having sex.”

“Best you not look outside then.” The friends laughed.

"Dinner?"

Oscar ducked back inside and Matt suggested they have dinner in the hotel’s restaurant. Oscar remembered Charlotte’s mom saying the chef had taught Charlotte to cook. He filled in Adam and the plan was they would assemble in Oscar and Charlotte’s room then head down. 

Abby arrived a few minutes after breakfast was removed. Charlotte jumped up to get the door and immediately pulled the other woman into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you.” 

“We’ve got so much catching up to do, but first I need to meet your boyfriend.” They hugged again, “Boyfriend.”

Charlotte laughed, “Who would have thought.” They joined hands and headed where the men were seated. Oscar stood as Charlotte introduced the pair.

Abby’s eyes went wide with recognition, “You did the job well, didn’t you?” She shook her head and walked to him, “We have a tradition of feeling up each other’s dates.”

Oscar laughed and opened his arms, “I am a very traditional guy.” He was only mildly surprised when he felt her hand do a quick grab of his ass. “I was expecting that.”

“If you weren’t you wouldn’t be with Charlotte.” Abby left Oscar and kissed Matt once settled in his lap.

Oscar sat back on the couch and welcome Charlotte to nestle under his arm, smiling at the feel of her warmth. Back in New York their socializing had always been his friends or a mix of people they knew. This was the first time he’d been exclusively with hers. He wanted to know about the Charlotte he didn’t know. “Is this a real tradition or one you just came with?”

Abby hummed and nodded, “Good question.” She cut her eyes to Charlotte and they laughed. “It’s an actual tradition. There are multiple reasons for this. The most obvious being it gave us an excuse to feel up a variety of cute boys with no expectations. Secondly it was a sort of test. If the boy was so uptight that they couldn’t go with a bit of harmless fun then they would never fit in with our group. We had a horrible habit of getting positively filthy on dance floors alone, pairs, groups.”

Charlotte took over, “We thought we were so controversial, sexually free, and experimental.”

“But all we really were was twenty.” Abby crinkled up her nose as she spoke.

Oscar chuckled and kissed Charlotte’s head affectionately, “I remember those years. Trying to find out who you were going to be, while pretending you already knew.” He nodded toward the other couple, “How’d you two meet?”

Matt told the story. “These two met in uni and busied themselves terrorizing others for about a year before Lottie brought Abby for a visit. We started dating that night.”

“Guess that tradition of feeling up each other’s dates ended that night too.” Every head nodded agreement to that.

Several stories later Charlotte leaned forward, eyes trained on Abby, “You’re pregnant.” It was a statement, not a question.

Matt rolled his eyes and sang, “I told you she would know.” 

That served as confirmation of her statement and Charlotte was up and across the space in an instant. Oscar followed her in hugging the couple. Charlotte kept a hold of Abby, “How far along?”

Abby glanced at Matt who nodded with a smile, “Only eight weeks. How the hell did you know?”

Before she could answer Matt jumped in, “She knew mum was pregnant before mum did.” He made eye contact with Oscar, “Don’t ever try to get away with anything.”

Oscar laughed, “I have noticed she is difficult to surprise.”

Charlotte looked at her brother, “Was this planned?”

Matt held out his hands then shook them, “Why are you looking at me?”

“Because I know you and your insatiable sex drive.”

“Genetics, baby sister, genetics.” He cut his eyes quickly to Oscar. 

Oscar had his hand over his mouth. He’d noticed that too.

“Yes, it was planned.” Matt made that face kids make when being a smartass and making a point, right before they stick out their tongue. Matt did that too.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him, “I bet mom screamed her head off.” Matt and Abby exchanged a glance. “You haven’t told them.”

“You’d be surprised to know how anxiety producing it is to tell your parents you got your girlfriend pregnant. On purpose even.”

Charlotte threw her head back with laughter, “Matt, our parents are on the fucking poster for teen pregnancy. Twice. We’re twenty-seven. Well old enough. Chicken shit.”

Matt pointed at Oscar, “When you take Poe home I’ll tell them.”

Matt and Abby had to get back to work. They would meet up with everyone at dinner. Oscar and Charlotte threw on shoes and took the elevator down with them. The couple took off, with Charlotte, leading the way. Even though they’d been laughing and talking nonstop since they arrived, the inactivity of sitting had let the jet lag set in. Hopefully wandering the city would help. They held hands as they walked. Charlotte shared more stories of her and Abby before she was dating Matt. She wound them through the streets noting changes since she’d last been home and sharing memories. Since Oscar had spent a long time here filming The Force Awakens he had his own memories to add. 

At Potters Field Park they sat on the grass with a view of Tower Bridge. Both leaned back on their hands. Oscar’s legs were stretched out, while Charlotte sat criss cross. Oscar noticed a smile that stretched from ear to ear and lit up her eyes. He moved his hand were their fingers overlapped, “Happy.”

She looked at him and nodded, “I come here as soon as I can when I’m back. I know it’s terribly touristy, but I’ve always loved this bridge. When we moved to London I was a little girl and I thought this was the London Bridge in the children’s rhyme. This bridge meant London to me. It represented a new life and a new home. When we moved to Greece this is the last place I came and when I came back it was the first.” She shrugged, “Feels like home.”

Oscar brought her hand to his mouth, “Thank you for bringing me here.” He liked being here with her amongst her family and memories. He felt wrapped in her. No, not wrapped. Full. I feel full of her. A smirk crossed his face, “Matt calls you Lottie.”

She grimaced, “I fucking hate it, which is why he persists.”

“You two snarking at each other might be one of my favorite things.”

“That’s good, because we do it all the time.” She went to her knees, pulled his leg wide, and crawled between them. Oscar pulled his knees up where she could wrap her arms around. He stayed leaning back on his hands and she leaned back, relaxing against him. She looked to the side and up at him, “Now you’re part of the memory too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. Work has been insane and I collapse as soon as I get home.  
> I hope you enjoy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one . . .

The afternoon was lovely. London weather was cooperating for a leisurely sit in the park and walk back to the hotel. They had just enough time to shower and get ready for dinner. Oscar sat reading through emails as Charlotte finished getting ready. At least that was his intent. His attention span was nonexistent for anything that took actual thought. He was tired. More than that he was excited. He couldn’t quite pinpoint if he was looking more forward to her interaction with her family or his friends. Add in him being with his friends and the upcoming filming and he was in heaven. 

Oscar wanted more. He wanted to see more of the hotel that she’d grown up in. Meet more people who knew her before him. Spend more time wandering the city with her. He couldn’t imagine there was enough talking, watching, and touching Charlotte. As much as he liked looking at her, he liked how she looked at him. Her smile melted him. Her words and laughter were like music. When she cried, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, and make her smile again. He wanted . . . he just wanted her. The observing part of him knew exactly how he sounded. He was a thirty seven year old lovesick teenager. He was laughing at himself when Charlotte came out of the bedroom.

“What are you laughing about?”

Charlotte wore a light pink and cream dress with a band of circular cut outs around her waist. His laughter immediately died and was replaced with a surge of ever present want. All the things they’d texted on the plane flashed before him. Kissing, cuddling, wrapped around each other, fucking. All at once. He wanted them all at once. He crossed the room to her, taking her in his arms, “Not laughing now.” He pressed his hips into her, savoring the pressure against his slight erection.

She rubbed against him, “I noticed that on your walk over.”

He buried his nose against her neck, breathing in her perfume, “I make no excuses for my obvious desire for you.” He brushed his lips against soft skin, his tongue barely touching her, “You take my breath away.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Charlotte ran fingers through the curls on the back of his head, “Remember those butterflies I told you about? They’re back.”

“Good.” He pressed his mouth to hers, his lips pulling at hers before opening. The very tips of their tongues teased something more. The knock on the door signaled that more would have to wait. “Later, mi lucero.”

She waggled her eyebrows, “Definitely.”

Oscar slid his hand to hers and twined their fingers, “It’s Adam and Domhnall. John is always later.” He opened the door and the three men broke into huge grins. Oscar hugged Domhnall and Adam went for Charlotte. 

Domhnall was laughing, “Sorry we interrupted.”

Oscar shook his head, “You didn’t interrupt.”

Domhnall nodded toward Oscar, “Her lipstick on you would say different.” 

“This has happened before.” Oscar used his thumb to wipe at his lips. Charlotte was completely encased in Adam. Adam was big on a normal day, but next to Charlotte he was monstrous. 

Adam let her go, but had her away from Oscar, “Charlotte, this is Domhnall.” Oscar waved his hand between the two. The corner of Adam’s mouth turned up in a smirk.

Charlotte hugged the new person, “So glad to meet you.”

Domhnall looked as Oscar, “You too. Heard a lot about you back in LA.”

She backed away, pulling a face, “I imagine he was quite the frustrated boy then.” She reached back and Oscar took her hand. “He’s much better now.”

“See,” Domhnall snickered, “this is exactly the thing we talked about.”

Oscar explained, “Domhnall gets flustered with my mouth.”

“Well, you did say that double penetration thing with him.” She shrugged then turned her attention to Adam, reaching out and pinching his nipple and twisting.

Adam yelped, “What the fuck is that about?”

“We watched Star Wars on the plane. That was for torturing him.”

“I can see where you deserved that,” Domhnall nodded.

Oscar led Charlotte and the others to the sitting area to wait. He was just pulling her down onto his lap when there was another knock on the door. Charlotte stood back up and told them to stay put. She opened the door to find John and Daisy, “Brilliant, ‘ello.”

Daisy grimaced, “I’m so sorry. We must have the wrong. . . Charlotte?”

John nodded, his eyes drifting over her, “Definitely Charlotte. I recognize the holes in her dress.”

Oscar had seen his eyes drift down, “Eyes up, John.” John flashed him a huge grin.

Daisy snatched Charlotte into a hug, “We didn’t know you were here. Oscar’s last email said you’d be here in a few weeks. I’m so excited to meet you.”

Charlotte started talking as Daisy let her go and John engulfed her in his arms, “I didn’t have anything this week, so I came now. Only a week, then back to the states for a bit.”

Daisy put her hand on Charlotte’s arm, “Then back with plenty of time for a proper visit.” She looked over at Oscar, “You didn’t say she was one of us!” The three started talking about where they grew up, went to school, gap years, and holidays.

Oscar leaned toward Domhnall and Adam, “By one of us does she mean British?”

Domhnall added the other option, “Or a twenty something?” He laughed at the look Oscar gave him. He stood up, “Come on, old man, let’s gather the children and go eat. I’m famished.”

Adam held out his hand and Oscar pulled him up, “I’m tired. Some food, maybe a beer, and I’ll be ready for sleep.”

The six headed out and kept up the chatter in the elevator. They all had early call times, but were spread out over a few locations. Charlotte was the only one without plans. This week wasn’t the best time for her to visit the set, but they’d see as the days went. She could find plenty to keep her busy. Matt and Abby were waiting at the entrance to the restaurant and led them to the table. Daisy and John surrounded Charlotte, leaving Oscar to sit across the table from her. Oscar would have chosen there anyway. Like the first time he’d joined her friends, he was in the perfect position to watch her. His earlier excitement of her mixing with his friends was unfolding better than anticipated. He knew John would ogle and Domhnall would be lukewarm. Not that Oscar thought he didn’t like her, but as they’d talked in LA, he wouldn’t be dating either of them. The surprise had been Daisy. After they X-Men première with Charlotte and Jennifer becoming old friends very quickly he should have expected. 

After wine was poured and Matt made a toast to new friends Oscar lost the thread. He was vaguely aware of conversations going on, even participating, but he was really floating over the table watching. John was alternating between Daisy and Charlotte’s conversation and talking to Matt about the hotel. That lead to Matt sharing stories about parties they had and mischief they’d gotten into to. Abby’s grandparents lived in Ireland so she and Domhnall were talking about his home. Daisy and Charlotte included Adam in their conversation. Charlotte maintained contact with Oscar through smiles, the occasional wink, and her foot rubbing his ankle. Despite the discrete conversations, and his apparent lack of participation, really they were all talking and sharing in each. Charlotte would hear a story Matt was telling, add in her opinion, which would get a reaction from Adam, then she would elaborate on the details with Daisy and Adam while Matt went on. It was like that across all groupings.

Conversation decreased with the arrival of dinner. Oscar burst out with laughter when a large bowl of sour cream was put next to Charlotte’s plate near her baked potato. She glared at her brother and said his name reprovingly. Matt held up his hands, “I said nothing. The kitchen does know you’re here. Obviously, someone remembers.”

The rest of the table was at a loss. Oscar pointed at the bowl, “Charlotte has an unnatural love of sour cream. There’s no so such thing as too much.”

Charlotte huffed out a breath, “Unnatural? Huh, I’d think you’d appreciate that I like creamy sour things in my mouth.”

Oscar and Domhnall squinted their eyes closed. John and Adam fought not to spit their food across the table as they laughed. Daisy’s eyes went wide before she joined in the laughter. Abby nodded her approval and Matt yelled, “Bloody hell, Lottie.”

Abby snickered, “There is my old friend Char. I missed you.” The two held hands for a moment across the table.

John’s attention pinged to Abby, “Char? Like Shara, Poe’s mom?”

Oscar started shaking his head, “No, not like Poe’s mom. Not at all like Poe’s mom.”

It took a few seconds before John caught up and a sheepish grin crossed his face, “I guess not after the sour cream comment.”

Dishes had been cleared when Charlotte gasped and took off in the direction of the kitchen. Oscar turned in his chair to watch her fling her arms around a man in chef whites. They stood with their arms around each other talking before she took his hand and led him to the table, stopping and putting her hand on Oscar’s shoulder. Oscar put his arm around her, hand on her waist. That familiar warmth went through him with them touching. “This is Paul, he’s a one of our sous chefs, but is in charge tonight.” She ran her hand along Oscar’s shoulder, “He would be responsible for the sour cream.” Giving everyone’s name quickly, she went on to give a short version of how she and Matt had learned all jobs at the hotel. “Paul’s mother was in housekeeping and after school and during holidays he would have to come to work with her. We all played together. When I did my turn in the kitchen Paul came with and he had quite the affinity. He started as a trainee. I didn’t know he was back.”

Matt picked up the story, “Luckily, after interning in France he returned home. The food is improved and due to his loyalty our secrets are safe.”

Paul laughed, “The one thing I’ve learned since being back it that your secrets were never all that secret.” Paul stayed long enough to accept praise for the food then left them.

Charlotte gave Oscar a quick kiss before going back to her seat. Daisy’s eyes stayed on Oscar until he tilted his head in question. She turned back to Charlotte, “Oscar told us that you took photographs of him for an article, but I want more detail than that.”

Abby’s eyes lit up, “Me too.”

Matt clapped his hands in excitement, making fun of the women, “Me three.”

Without looking over Charlotte directed her middle finger to her brother. She launched into the story, making eye contact with everyone and using her hands as she spoke. Oscar always loved her stories, and hearing her tell her version of the story of them was even better. When she got to the part about her having a rule Matt held up his hand, “Stop. You have . . . when did you get a rule? You certainly didn’t have this rule when you were here.”

“I didn’t have a rule. Jeff told him I had a rule. He’d assumed a rule because that’s what I’d told a client who wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

Oscar added, “Don’t ever ask details of that story.” He shuddered and cringed.

“Really it was just that I didn’t know him. I’d met him twice, both times being work, and he was flirting . . .”

Oscar inserted, “Shamelessly flirting.”

“Yes, shamelessly flirting, but I’d seen interviews and knew he flirted with everyone, so I didn’t take that serious.”

Domhnall laughed, “He does flirt with everyone.”

“I didn’t want to go out with Oscar Isaac, and I didn’t know Oscar.” She smiled at him, “Then he showed up at my gallery opening. That’s when I met plain old Oscar. He was still a shameless flirt who constantly invaded my personal space.” Everyone laughed with her. “But he was also very sweet. I was uncomfortable with the people and attention. He stayed there with me. Between times of working the room, we got to talk.” She went on to talk about the celebration with him adding in details. “I was a bit drunk and it was very late when the party broke up. He offered to walk me home. At my building I knew he wanted to kiss me.”

“Let me clarify.” Oscar interjected, “I wanted to kiss you the moment I walked into your studio and you were barefoot singing Duran Duran.” He looked at his friends, “About fifteen minutes after we met.” 

Her smile was full of joy and her eyes sparkled, “He told me he knew rules had a purpose and he respected that, even though he wanted me to break mine. But, he wouldn’t let me break my rule whilst drunk because he didn’t want me to regret it tomorrow.” 

Abby and Daisy both made a sound similar to a sigh. Daisy looked at him, saying his name with a smile. 

Oscar couldn’t take his eyes off Charlotte. Not a new story. Not even her reaction was new. For some reason though, tonight, the impact of him staying when everyone left, walking her home, and his walking away was different. It felt different. He wasn’t done processing when she continued.

“He kissed my forehead and walked away. I knew then the only regret I’d have was if I didn’t go out with him.”

The last sentence was spoken with her looking at him and ended with a shy smile. The sparkle in her green eyes, the tone of her voice, and that smile broke something open inside him and he felt a flood of emotion surge though his body, electrifying his nerves. It was like the times when his arms and legs seemed to go numb, except instead of numb he needed to move. He needed to get to her. Oscar stood, used the chair to step in the middle of the table then jumped through the space between her and Daisy. Both had scooted back and Oscar squatted by Charlotte, getting to her eye level. One of his arms was on the back of her chair and the other laid across her legs, hand on her hip, “Years from now when someone asks me . . . this is it . . . this is when. This moment.” 

She put her hand on his face, “This is what, khriso mou?”

Oscar stood up, taking her hand to bring her with him. He threw the table a glance, “We’re leaving,” and took off in the direction of the elevators. 

Everyone was quiet. Daisy held onto Adam’s forearm. She looked at him, eyes wide, “Oh my god.” She looked at the other end of the table and saw Abby with the same look. Domhnall and Adam shared the same smile.

Matt and John looked around the table then to each other. They were left out. Matt stretched his head forward, “What am I missing? What just happened?”

Daisy broke into a wide smile, “He just fell in love with your sister.”


	38. Chapter 38

Charlotte had to jog to keep up with his pace. In the elevator she laughed, “Oscar, what’s going on?”

He shook his head, “Not here. Wait.”

This wasn’t new. He’d known for a while he was falling in love with her. He’d been enjoying the process. Having been in love before, he knew how it went. The feelings built and then something happened to take it from “falling” to “in” love. Each time before, there’d been two, the realization was like a relaxed happy sigh followed by a quiet declaration. This, tonight, was like being hit by train so hard that he’d been knocked out of his shoes. The force and power of the emotions were overwhelming in the best way possible. 

~*~*~

Charlotte leaned against the elevator wall and watched him run his hand along his forearm. Anxious. That had come on suddenly. He must have remembered something while she was talking. Seemed unlikely given the attention he’d been paying to her. She’d felt waves coming off him. Or maybe that was her. Feelings. She was certain it wasn’t anything too serious. He was cute in his nervousness, not upset. He didn’t “feel” like this was a negative. Charlotte couldn’t explain how she knew except that she knew him. Clearly, he wasn’t going to fill her in now, so she smiled and watched. 

When the elevator doors opened Oscar took her hand again and headed toward their suite. Again, she jogged to keep up. Whatever was going on he was certainly in a rush to get there. Inside the room he dropped her hand and paced a line behind the couch. Six steps . . . turn . . . six steps . . . turn. He wasn’t looking up and was wiggling his fingers. That was new. Looking like he was thinking or maybe talking to himself. Kicking off her shoes, Charlotte walked to the far side of the room by the windows and stood at the end of his path. She reached out for him, putting her hands near his elbow and running them down to his hands. “Stop, Oscar.” Her voice was almost laughing, “You’re completely skiddish, khriso mou. You’re doing both the anxious and the scared thing. What is going on?”

~*~*~

Of course, Charlotte would notice. Part of the why he was in love with her. He didn’t know where to start. Wasn’t sure he needed to start anywhere. It had been such a nothing story. Fun and silly. At least until a truck load of feelings slammed into him. In refusing to let her regret him, she’d decided that should would. Different things, but so fucking the same. 

Oscar’s heart was racing. He looked at their hands then up to her face. So beautiful. He took a breath, “I’m about to do a scary thing.” 

Charlotte’s eyes drew down in concern, but she said nothing.

He took his hands from her so he could put them on her face. Her hair brush against his finger, he could feel the softness of her skin on his palms. As he moved closer he felt himself smile. The kiss was soft, intense, and thorough. Charlotte’s hands rested on his hips. She made a soft sound of complaint as he moved away. Her eyes were slow to open and when they did they focused on his. “I love you.”

Charlotte’s fingers flexed against him and he saw her eyes flash. He smiled, hoping she’d just been hit with her own train. The side of her mouth quirked into a smile, “I love you.”

Oscar’s was nearly beating out of his chest. Wow. That’s all he had. 

Both were smiling and near laughter when their lips met again. Charlotte moved her hands from his hips to wrap tight around him. She was pressed as close to him as possible. Not only did he like that, he craved the contact. He could feel her chest move as she breathed. When he moved a hand to her ass and pulled up Charlotte got the idea and wrapped her legs around him. Oscar headed to the bedroom. Not quickly, they had all the time in the world. 

Charlotte unwrapped her legs and knelt on the bed when Oscar stopped. She was the one to pull away from the kiss, but only to suck and nip along his neck. Oscar’s fingers flexed with want against her waist. His head dropped to the side to let her get to all of him. Soft noises of pleasure escaped him. The warmth of her mouth transformed his skin into goose flesh, each touch sending tiny shocks racing from nerve endings to his brain. He was so engulfed with the sensation that he didn’t realize she’d unbuttoned his shirt until she was pushing it off his shoulders. He brought her mouth back to his and got rid of his pants, kicking them and his boxers away. Chuckling, Oscar looked down her body, “We have an uneven nakedness.”

“Fix that.” She playfully kissed his nose and turned around, backing up where her feet hung out behind him. 

“Gladly.” Oscar moved her hair over her shoulder to get to the zip. With each slow lowering he laid kisses down her spine. The flat of his tongue licked a line straight up to the back of her neck where he pillaged the stretch of skin that made her weak. His hands went under her dress to release the front closure of her bra and fondle her breasts, but didn’t rush to strip her. The way her body undulated and the catches and sighs weren’t to be missed. She reached behind her to fist his hair and squeeze his ass. He pressed his hips against her ass, whispering against her ear, “I want you so much. Wanna be inside you.”

“Make love to me,” she turned to meet his lips for a slow kiss, “like you love me.”

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, “I do love you.” He slid his hands down her sides and worked her panties as far down as he could. 

Charlotte leaned onto her hands before crawling up and easing down onto the bed, letting Oscar slip off her panties as she moved. She rolled over to her back and met his eyes, “Show me.”

Never had Oscar felt words more than those. She almost looked shy as she said them. It occurred to him that she had never been made love to by a man who loved her. She’d never loved someone she let inside her body. He thought to make sure he made it amazing, but realized the worst thing he could do was try. The sex would be amazing because it truly was making love, not just soft romantic sex. They’d said the words and now they would turn the words into more. Everything already felt different. There was an emotional intensity and attachment that soared when you were in love, at least for him. Everything just felt more and he’d forgotten how good that felt. It had been a long time and never this good.

Oscar crawled over her, lowering himself to press skin to skin. Charlotte’s hands skimmed over his back like she couldn’t make up her mind where to hold on. They settled low on his back. They kissed slow and easy, reveling in the touch and taste of one another. Several minutes passed before he fitted her leg over his hip and reached between them to guide his cock inside her. Oscar’s head dropped to her shoulder, “Best feeling in the world.”

Charlotte laughed, “Yeah, I like it too.”

“You get even tighter when you laugh.” He had looked up her.

“Maybe you should tickle me while we do this.”

“Maybe next time.” He moved inside her the tiniest amount and the both moaned. A long stroke made the sound louder. They picked up a rhythm and went between kisses and looking at each other. “We’re gonna flip over.” When she was on top he sat up and pulled her legs around him. On the plane she’d said this was her favorite position. Oscar crossed his legs under her so he could use his thighs to rock her along his cock. 

“You feel so good, baby.” She had her arms draped over his shoulders.

Oscar pushed her away enough to lean over and suck her nipple into his mouth. Fingers fisted their approval in his hair. “Not coming until you do.”

“Close.” She cried out when his teeth tested the firmness of her nipple. “Love that.”

“I know.” He brought their bodies back together and held fast to her. Using his legs and his arms to bounce her in his lap. He knew she was close by her breathing and sounds. When he felt her walls contracting around him he took her mouth and swallowed her cries. He waited until her spasms ended before slamming her down on him to find his own release with his head thrown back. The feel of her fingers stroking the sweat coated skin of his back felt delicious. He purred against her neck. 

She tightened her grip on him, “I love you, Oscar.”

He held on just as tight as she seemed to need, “I love you too.”

They stayed silently holding on until the intensity lessened. Charlotte kissed his cheek, “Are you going to get tired of me saying that all that all the time, because I think I might.”

Oscar met her eyes, “No, mi lucero, never.”

Laying back onto the bed, he slipped out of her with a hiss. They lay on their sides, cuddled up close. She ran fingers along his cheek and over his lips, “Why were you scared to it?”

Her words held the innocence of one who had never felt the words only to have them ripped away or wither and die. The hole it leaves. The struggle to stitch yourself back together. “Because you might not have said them back.”

“But I did.”

He smiled and his heart overflowed with feelings for her, “Yes, you did.” They kissed. “I’ve know I was falling in love with you.” He pushed her hair behind her ear enjoying the feel of the soft strands. “Tonight when you told the story of us. That you’d regret not going out with me. All of a sudden it was just there.” She had a strange look on her face, like she was perplexed. “What is that look about?”

“Last week when we talked about feelings and butterflies.” She shook her head and began again, “It was like I had all these puzzle pieces, but they weren’t making a picture. Maybe because I didn’t know what the picture was? When you said you loved me it was like the realization that’s what that is. Duh.”

Oscar laughed and crushed her against him, “You are the most incredible creature.” When he let her go he was still laughing, “I told Jessica that day at lunch that I really wanted to be the one you finally fell in love with.”

She smirked, “Why?”

He shrugged, “First loves are incredible. I wanted to experience that with you. I wanted that honor.” He couldn’t manage to put words to it adequately, then it hit him. “I wanted to be the man you remembered forever.”

“I’m not your first love.”

Her words weren’t angry, jealous, or accusatory. Maybe a little sad. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, “No, but you could be my last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long ugly stressful week. Sorry it took so long to post.


	39. Chapter 39

Oscar woke up before his alarm. Charlotte was curled up around him, her head on his shoulder. He flexed his fingers and the sharp tingles made him grimace, his shoulder jerking. Wrapping the sleeping arm tighter around Charlotte, he smiled with the memory of last night. The words they’d said still echoed in his ears. The best part was that he couldn’t decide if he liked how he felt being in love or liked how it felt to know he was loved. Both felt amazing. Luckily he didn’t have to choose. He was the first man she’d ever said those words to. That was something to cherish. No one before her had made him feel like this and he’d never been the first to say the words. He didn’t think that diminished the previous times, because Emma and Brooke had both been important to him and he held many happy memories, but it was different. He stifled a chuckle. His thoughts were those of a man in love. All that idealistic amazing stuff. 

Charlotte stirred. Oscar laid his lips against her forehead and tried to whisper her back to sleep, “It’s too early, mi lucero. Don’t open your eyes.”

Charlotte eased her leg over him, “I didn’t hear your alarm.”

“I woke up before it went off.”

“Did you turn it off?”

He cringed. Should have thought of that. “Not yet.”

Her eyes opened slowly, “Good, kiss me until you have to stop.” Her fingers laced into his hair, insisting he follow her directive. She paused before their lips touched, “I love you.”

Oscar’s words were cut off by the kiss. The touch of her tongue against his seemed to wipe away any thought of alarms, which is precisely why he set one. One minute he was trying not to wake her and next thing he knew he’d rolled on top of her. Charlotte welcomed him between her legs and his cock nudged at her warmth. He growled in frustration. 

Charlotte grabbed his ass, “Make it fast, baby. Can’t be late your first day of work.”

First day of work or not, he didn’t want to leave her unsatisfied. He pushed up with his arms and moved beside her, “On your side.” Compliance was instant. She pulled her leg forward, giving his access to her. Oscar sucked the back of her neck as he entered her. The way her body engulfed around him, surrounding his cock with warm tight sensation, had him bite her skin. “So good. Fuck, I love you, Charlotte. So much.” He was a few strokes in before he moved her leg over his. Changed the angle just enough. Charlotte gasped and he thrust against her g-spot. “That’s my baby girl.” His finger slid between her legs to find her clit. He put a finger on either side, pinching her between them. The motion of their bodies rubbed her clit between his fingers and he made tiny movement up and down. 

“I don’t know which feels better.” She wiggled back against him, breaking the rhythm for a beat.

“Luckily, you don’t have to choose.” 

Charlotte groaned with a shutter, “I am incredibly lucky.”

Oscar kissed her jaw, below her ear, “I’m a lucky man.” She turned her head enough to kiss him. He was the one to break the kiss, “I’m gonna come.” The last word combined with a deep thrust and hold while his body let go. His hips pulsed with each spasm. Oscar shook his head with a whole body shudder as he pulled out. He moved her leg from over his to between and pulled her onto her back where he could better reach her. The nipple closest to him was too inviting. His mouth latched onto her breast, his tongue flicking and circling the distended flesh. Fingers worked her clit in fast tiny circles. 

Charlotte fisted his hair, “Harder.” He knew what she needed and bit down on her nipple, the tightness feeling hard between his teeth. That sent her over the edge and Oscar sunk his finger inside her to stroke were he’d started and draw out her pleasure. She pulled at his hair, urging him up to kiss. 

The sound of the alarm broke them apart. Both were laughing. Oscar popped up onto hands and knees above her, leaning down to deliver a quick kiss, “Today is going to be a great day.”

Charlotte laughed watching him leap of the bed and head toward the bathroom, “Do you want breakfast?”

“No, they’ll be food on set. Coffee.” He nodded his head with a smile.

Ten minutes later Oscar came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of converse. He traded a kiss for the steaming cup, “I need to find a travel cup.”

“I’ll find you one while I’m out today.”

“Plans?” He cocked an eyebrow with the first sip.

Charlotte shook her head, “Not really. Just getting reacquainted.”

Oscar put the cup down on the counter and took her in his arms, “Thank you in advance.”

“No problem.”

Looking behind him toward the clock, Oscar groaned, “Time for work.” He kissed her again, “I love you and I’ll see you tonight.”

Her smile made his stomach flip. Even before she said the words they were there in her eyes. If he thought about it he’d realize they had been for a little while. “Love you too. Have fun today.”

“Always.” 

 

~*~*~*~

It was 5:30 am. Way too early to be awake if one didn’t need to be. So after Oscar left Charlotte headed back to the bedroom. The sheets were no longer warm, but the pillow, Oscar’s pillow, still held the faint scent of him. While mostly him, there was a slighter bit of her . . . them, lingering. She curled around his pillow and watched the sun creep around the edges and start to fill the window. Her finger went to her hip and rubbed over the butterfly tattoo. Finally, someone saw her, wanted her . . . loved her. She’d begun to wonder if she’d ever find someone good for more than a few weeks. Her mom had assured her that if she made her life and colored her own world the rest would take care of herself. That is exactly what had happened. 

Greece was two hours ahead of London. That made it almost eight there. Her mom was always up by seven. Charlotte went back to the other room, poured herself a cup of coffee, and took her phone to the couch. Her mom, Alexis, answered on the third ring, “How is my lovely eldest daughter?”

Charlotte smiled at her mom’s standard greeting, “I am wonderful.”

“So I hear from your brother.”

“I bet you did.” Charlotte laughed.

“Don’t be angry with him. He told me nothing more than he’d had breakfast and dinner with you and Oscar. That Oscar is very good to you and you both are happy.”

Charlotte let out a “Umph.” She was a bit surprised he’d not told their mom everything. “I’m impressed with his restraint.”

Alexis’ voice held laughter, “He might have said something about you keeping a secret.”

“Ah, there it is.” Charlotte smiled crookedly, “I miss you. All of you. Being home here in London is wonderful and it’s barely been a day. Yesterday after breakfast we went wandering the streets and sat in the park by the bridge.”

“Has Oscar been there before?”

“He’s filmed here before.”

“What’s he working on? Or is that the secret.”

“Sort of. It’s not really a secret. When we started dating there was no reason to explain because who knew how long we’d last. Once it was clear this was going to be serious . . . explaining is complicated. A bit strange. For me, not anyone else.”

“A’right, love, but know I don’t give a shit about the secret as much as I want to hear about how serious this has become. Are you in love with him?” It was very like her mother to cut to the heart of the matter.

Charlotte felt her cheeks ache with how much she’d be smiling, “Very much so, mum.”

“Charlotte, I’m so happy for you. I told you to be patient.”

She laughed and wiped at the tear that fell down her cheek, “I know, but damn mum. I’m twenty seven.” The two laughed for a few seconds. “He’s so wonderful. He’s smart and funny and kind and is very good to me. We laugh and touch all the time. I could, well, I have, sat holding his hand and talking for hours. He got a major magazine cover and I was the first one he told.”

“Being in love is so much fun. I can still remember dancing with your father under the stars during one of our camping trips when we were first falling in love. And you will be glad to know it still feels the same now.”

“You two are great models for what love looks like.” Charlotte was thankful for the relationship she had with her mom. Alexis was definitely her mom, but over the years they’d become friends too. There was less parenting now, more trusted advisor and confidant. “I’ve shot him twice. Would you like to see?”

Charlotte knew the answer before it came, “Of course.”

“I’m going to put you on speaker phone so I can get to my gallery.” 

“I want a picture of the two of you.”

“Of course.” She touched the buttons to get to the gallery and the folder of pictures of Oscar and her. “A’right, this is one of my favorites from the first shoot.” She hit send. “This is the second shoot, which he requested me to do.” Send again. “And this is us at a party the night before we flew here.” She turned off speaker phone and put her phone back to her ear. Silence. “Mom?”

“I’m here. Charlotte, you said he was an actor, not a movie star.”

“Yes, well, that would be the complicated piece.” She’d not been able to figure how to go from “my boyfriend Oscar” to the complete story. “Although, he would bristle at the movie star title.”

“He’s filming the next Star Wars. Oh, the triplets are going to shit.”

“Matt said the same thing. Why?”

“There’s a cardboard cutout of your boyfriend in their room. And the Winter Soldier. Your brother prefers the dark side. We’ve seen that movie a dozen times.”

“The girls have Poe in her room?” That was weird. But it was also going to be fun when she took him home. “Don’t tell them!” she added.

“I’m not telling anyone, Charlotte.” Her mom laughed evilly. “There’s too much fun to be had here. Their expressions. The speechlessness, or screaming, or ranting. I’m going to video it all.” They were big on video reactions. There was great video of Charlotte and her sisters sneak attacking the boys with water guns and the chase that followed. “I love the picture of the two of you. Very happy and very much in love. I’m even more happy for you now that I’ve seen you with your Oscar.”

A shiver went through Charlotte with the words “your Oscar”. He was her Oscar. “I can’t wait for you to meet him. Maybe when he’s done filming since we’re already here.”

“I can’t wait either.”

Conversation switched to what was going on with the resort, her parents and siblings, with a little gossip thrown in. They hung up with Charlotte promising to send pictures of her with Matt, Abby, and more with Oscar.

Charlotte hung up smiling and was back asleep on the couch in a few minutes.

~*~*~*~

Oscar climbed in the car and texted Charlotte that he was on his way. It had been a great first day. A very long first day. His energy level had been good until late afternoon and some redbull and a brownie had got him back on track. He knew he’d pay for it with the crash to come, but he was almost home. He figured he’d get back to their suite, talk about their days over a late dinner, and then turn in early. 

The green light on the suite door flashed and Oscar pushed through. He saw Charlotte heading toward him and smiled, “Hey baby, I’m home.”

Charlotte’s face went from smiling and happy to a look he’d never seen before. Her hands went to his face, “Oscar, you look terrible. Are you sick?” Her thumbs ran over his cheek right below his eyes.

He imagined there were very dark circles there. The look was concern, maybe worry. He smiled, shaking his head and resting his hands on her waist, “Jet lag. Sugar and redbull got me through the afternoon. About five minutes into the ride here, when I stopped moving, it felt like someone pulled the plug.”

She slid her hands behind his head and kissed him softly, “You’ve had an adventurous few days. Last night hit by a train, today having the plug pulled.”

Nuzzling into the warmth of her neck, breathing her in, he mumbled, “I preferred last night.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” She slid her arm around him and pulled him toward the bedroom. “Did you eat dinner?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Being taken care of made his heart grow and fill. He stopped forward progress and waited for her to look back to see what was wrong. He was smiling, “I love you.”

She giggled, “I love you too, sleepy boy.” 

The plan had been to kiss her, “Why are you laughing?”

Oscar got the wanted kiss before she answered, “Because your wobbling a bit like you’re drunk and your eyes are barely open, not to mention dark circles like Kylo tortured you again. And you’re I love you smile looks a bit demented.”

“Only crazy for you.” He immediately pulled his eyebrows down and laughed at himself. Romantic was one thing, cheesy was another. “I need to lay down.”

In the bedroom Charlotte quickly undressed him. While he ducked into the bathroom she pulled down the bed. Oscar came out and sighed at the sight of the crisp sheets. Charlotte waited while he laid down before pulling up the covers, “Anything you need?”

“Aren’t you staying?”

“Do you think I’d miss cuddle time? No way. I need to go turn off the tele and lights.” 

Oscar nodded and watched her head off. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it wasn’t working. Jerking awake when she got in the bed, he curled up next to her with her arm around him, “How are you awake?”

“Took a nap.”

“Mmmm. I want to hear about your day.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, “That can wait until tomorrow. Nothing exciting. Did you set your alarm?”

“Shit.” He tried to move, but her grip tightened. “Five thirty.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

He snuffled against her shoulder, “I like you taking care of me.”

“Shall I rub your back?”

He snickered, “Last time you rubbed my back it did not result in sleep.”

“Believe it or not I can touch you in a non-sexual way.”

“What fun would that be.” Sometime in the last few sentences she’d started tickling his back. “Oh, that feels nice. Don’t stop doing that.” Oscar closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. 

Charlotte waited until she was sure he was asleep before sneaking out of the bed to find his phone. She smiled at his lock screen, the picture of them that she’d sent her mom. It asked for a passcode. Don’t know that, but might be able to figure it out. Nothing to lose with trying and after a couple of attempts she’d just set the alarm on her phone. That might have been the better option. Her phone was on the table in the other room, so she grabbed that before crawling back into bed. What code would Oscar use? Birthdays were good. Wasn’t hers. Or his. She didn’t know siblings or parents. She looked at him sleeping; his face relaxed, his hair messy, and snoring quietly. Let’s see how big of a romantic you are? First she tried yesterday. The first I love you. When that didn’t work she went for their first date, the first photo shoot. Bingo! Soppy romantic man. 

Once the alarm was set she put it on his nightstand and laid down again. All it took was running her fingers through his hair and he curled back into her. Nice, tight, and warm. Charlotte took a deep breath and smiled. I want this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh


	40. Chapter 40

Oscar woke up with a start, “Shit, I’m late.”

Charlotte was on her stomach and reached out to put a hand in the middle of his chest, “Alarm set for 5:30.”

Squinting his eyes, Oscar found a clock, “I’ve got five minutes.” He crawled closer, his body partially overlapping his, “How long did it take you to figure out the passcode?”

“Three tries.”

“I’m disappointed.” He kissed her shoulder. 

“I underestimated your romantic soppiness.” She squirmed around to roll over and wrapped her leg around his.

“Never underestimate that.” Since she was so close, Oscar decided he should just kiss her. He’d always been romantic given the right circumstance. He didn’t create romance where there was none, like the random one night stand, and he couldn’t fake it well. Like Charlotte had said long ago, he was a good actor but a terrible liar. He remembered dates, favorites, and a variety of other things. He liked making his partner smile, liked making her feel cherished. It wasn’t the huge romantic gestures (although he enjoyed that too), but the day to day little things that thrilled him. This one, the one he was kissing, was in for a lot of romance and spoiling. The kissing stopped when the alarm went off. He noticed the alarm was different. It was the first song they danced to in her bedroom. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, “Who’s a romantic sop.”

Charlotte stretched, she was smiling too, “I never said I wasn’t.”

Oscar jumped out of bed, “What’s your passcode?”

“First kiss.”

He walked to her side of the bed and kissed her again, “Come into the bathroom while I shower and tell me what you did yesterday.” 

“I’ll turn on the coffee and be right there.” A few minutes later she slid onto the bathroom counter, “After you went to work I called mom and chatted for few. I sent her pictures of you. Us.”

Oscar turned where he could see her though the shower door, “Did you?”

Charlotte nodded with a grin, “She says there is a Poe cardboard cutout in the girls’ room. That will be fun when we go visit.”

“That will be fun. We should go visit before we head back to New York.”

“I was thinking that might work. We’ll have to see what our schedules are.”

He opened the door to see her without fog, “We’ll figure out a way to make that happen.” He wanted to go back to Greece, but more than that he wanted to meet her family. Now that he was thinking about it, he wanted her to meet his too. He winked at her before closing the door again, “Did Alexis know who I was?” He cringed at the idea of being something other than Oscar.

“She pointed out that I’d said you were an actor, not a movie star.”

“That’s because I’ve trained you well.”

She laughed, “Yes, you have. I told her you wouldn’t particularly like that. She truly doesn’t care as long as I’m happy. Which I am, so all is well.” She nodded emphatically. “I went back to sleep for a bit, then went down to visit with Matt. We had lunch with Abby before Abby and I went out shopping. Despite her protests I bought several “I love my aunt” baby things. Oh, I got you a travel mug for your coffee.” He thanked her in the breath she took between sentences. “Once back here I watched tele and had a snack.”

“Sounds like a pretty full day to me.” He flung the door open, taking the towel she held out and scrubbing at his hair before moving on to drying his body. He watched her eyes follow where he dried. “Enjoying yourself, Ms. Parthenopaous?”

“Very good, Mr. Hernandez.” Her smile made the bathroom heat up a few degrees for him. He liked that she used his last name as opposed to the one he used for movies. “I do enjoy looking at you.” He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to the sink next to where she was sitting. Her hand ran over his bicep. “Lover your arms.” She cocked her head to the side, “Did you ever have chest hair?”

He chuckled, “Oh yeah! Several of the first movies had me shirtless and wanted no chest hair. After a couple of waxes I just had it lasered off.” He cringed at the memory. “Waxing hurts like a bitch.”

“So I hear.” Oscar quirked an eyebrow and a smile in question. “Our hotels have always had spas. I lasered off anything as it came in.” She touched the line of hair below his belly button, “I do like that you left this.”

Oscar kissed her slowly, barely backing away before speaking, “I like what you left too.” He shuddered and backed away, “This is a dangerous conversation.”

“We’ll continue when you get home.”

~*~*~*~  
Spa talk put the idea in Charlotte’s mind and she spent the first part of the day there. Massage, facial, mani, pedi . . . the whole works. She knew this was avoidance. Part of her wanted to call friends and another part didn’t. She did keep in touch with a few and there had been visits, but she felt very far away from where she was when she’d last seen anyone. From those friends she knew that the old group still hung out together. She was very ambivalent about that. People had befriended her and Matt growing up because of the parties they threw. Who would befriend her now to meet Oscar? It was easy when they just blended into each other’s lives and met each other’s friends. The problem was London wasn’t her life anymore and too many people were unknown. She had changed since she’d lived here and so had they. She wasn’t comfortable sharing him, their life, with people she really didn’t know. She thought it would be easier if she waited until she got back. Something about being gone for a month felt dangerous. None of it made sense to her until during her pedicure she realized it was as simple as being protective. Of him and their relationship. 

Back upstairs Charlotte jumped online and emailed her friends that she’d be in London in a month, conveniently leaving out that she was here now. When her phone rang with an unknown local number she figured one of those she’d emailed had changed numbers, but still had hers. She was surprised when she heard a new voice, “Charlotte, it’s Daisy. I hope you don’t mind that Oscar gave me your number.”

“Of course not.” Thinking of friends had left her feeling alone, so this was a nice surprise.

“I’m done for the day and would love to meet. There’s a wonderful little café with the most amazing desserts.”

“I’d love that. Give me the address.” Half an hour later Charlotte walked into the café. It was busy, but not so to be crowded. She spotted Daisy and waved. As she got close Daisy stood and the women embraced, “Thank you for suggesting this. I was feeling a bit homesick.”

“I’m double glad now.” They sat down and Daisy laid her hand over Charlotte’s, “I know we’ve just met, but can we pretend we’re best of friends so I can go ahead and say that Oscar coming over the table to get to you was just brilliant.”

Charlotte’s eyes lit up and she smiled widely, “This is exactly what I was missing. It . . .” she was interrupted by a waitress. Daisy ordered while Charlotte scanned the menu, easily finding something that sounded delicious. When the waitress left she began again. “It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. When he got up I had no idea what he was doing, then he’s on the table and jumping down between us. Bloody hell, Daisy, who does that?”

“Apparently Oscar.” They both laughed loudly. “I could tell you he’s a great guy and fantastic fun to be around, but I think you know.” Charlotte nodded. “I love seeing my friend happy and am jealous as fuck of you. Not that I want Oscar, but I want to look at someone they way you two look at each other.”

Charlotte got up and pulled Daisy up into another hug, “Thank you.” They sat back down and Charlotte filled her in on the dilemma she’d been going over about friends. “Then I think what a pompous ass that I’d think anyone would care enough to gossip about me.” She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, “Too complicated and right now I just want to enjoy being in love with this gorgeous man.”

Daisy nodded her agreement, her voice light and full of excitement, “I vote for that.” Their desserts arrived and they took in the first bites. “I completely understand what you mean. Right after the first trailer came out my friends invited me out to celebrate. That was the first they knew of me being Rey. It was great fun except for the people who were more on the fringe of our group or the one’s I didn’t really get on with. Suddenly they were much more interested in me. It was uncomfortable. You’ll figure out pretty quick who’s fake. They’re usually not very good at. You’ll also learn to not care what people say. Fans are amazing and assholes.”

“Oscar’s way is to go about his life. We’ve talked about it. Aware, but not concerned.”

“That’s a good way. That’s what I do, but I interact more on Twitter and Instagram. Oscar doesn’t even have.”

“I have business and personal. Very separate things.” She reached across to try Daisy’s dessert, “I follow you. So see, we really are already friends.” 

Daisy laughed, “Bit one sided. I’ll follow back.” 

Finished with their desserts and coffee the pair headed down the street. They continued talking animatedly while they walked and ducked into a few shops. They exited a boutique, both with new purchases, and were met with a smattering of flashes. Photographers called Daisy’s name and yelled questions. Along with the paps were a few fans and she attended to them. She signed items, chatted, and took pictures. When she’d made her way through them she told everyone goodbye and headed back down the street. Two photographers were walking backward in front of them taking pictures. Daisy led Charlotte into shop, “We’re going to buy something and grab a cab outside. We’ll go back to mine.”

Charlotte’s heart was beating fast. This was nothing like the fans they’d encountered in New York, and while she’d taken pictures at events and seen paps behave like this, she’d never been on the receiving end. Safe in the cab she grimaced, “That was intrusive.”

“Yeah. Everyone knows we’re filming so they’re out trying to see something or if one of us will slip up and say something.” She snorted, “Unlikely. Although, I don’t know how they found me. Probably someone posted something on Twitter that tipped them off.”

“My mom tells stories about following Duran Duran on tour. There was no twitter or email or even cell phones. Kids today have it easy. When I did the boyband thing every move they made was on twitter.”

“Like shooting ducks in a pond.”

~*~*~*~

Charlotte had texted Oscar that they’d run into rude photographers and made a getaway to Daisy’s. When he was done he headed over and found them watching music videos on YouTube with glasses of wine. Charlotte had been with Daisy at the door to hug and kiss him. He followed them into the living room, sitting close and sharing her wine. If Charlotte had been upset about the photographers she’d gotten over. She and Daisy smiled and talked over each other telling him what had happened and sharing their afternoon. 

Oscar had been happy to hand over Charlotte’s phone number to Daisy. They’d hit it off when they’d met and having a friend on set would be good. He’d told Daisy he wasn’t sure if Charlotte would have plans with friends or not. Apparently the answer had been or not. On their way back to the hotel Oscar had his arm around her, keeping her tight to him. His free hand held hers resting on his thigh, “I’m glad you two had fun. I thought you might be meeting up with some of your old friends.”

Charlotte looked at their hands and smiled before meeting his eyes, “Great afternoon. I’m glad we get on so well. She and Abby are the only friends I have here that I can talk to.”

He knew that dating him could be complicated. He was also confident that she wouldn’t change a thing. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries. It’ll sort itself out. I just don’t want to start something, be gone for a month, and then come back.”

“Three weeks. Not a month.” He didn’t want it to sound any longer than it was. They’d been together every day for weeks and thinking about her leaving was something to avoid.

Charlotte took her hand away from him to put it on his face. She kissed him softly, “I love you.”

“Yeah?” His eyes shone with happiness, “And I love you too.”

“You make me happy.”

Oscar leaned in for another kiss, “Me too.” He took her hand again, playing with her fingers. “Tomorrow most of us are in the studio. Want to come down for lunch?” He laughed with the look on her face. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

“Do I get to meet Poe?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, you get to meet Poe.”

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

Oscar chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll love you.”


	41. Chapter 41

Charlotte gave her name at the security gate and a few minutes later a man who couldn’t be much older than her showed up, holding out his hand, “Charlotte, I’m Mick. Production assistant. Oscar asked me to fetch you.” She shook his hand and fell in step behind him, getting in the golf cart. “They’re close to breaking for lunch. I’ll take you to his trailer.”

The part of the studio they zoomed thru was nothing more than large cream colored metal buildings. There was nothing to be seen that marked this as shooting a big budget film. She wasn’t really surprised, but it felt very industrial. She couldn’t help feel in awe. She’s shot rock stars and movie stars, but had never been on a movie set. When they turned the corner the lot was lined with trailers. This felt different, not so secret. The difference between work and play. There were signs of life here. She wasn’t sure if the signs on the outside of the trailers had been placed there by the occupant or someone else. She suspected it was the later. Mick screeched to a halt between the first two trailers, “Oscar’s back here.” He led her a few back and unlocked the door handing her the keys, “He said to make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Mick.” She walked in and closed the door behind her. Even only after a day the space looked like his. A few of his favorite DVD’s sat on the desk by the tv. His shoes were by the couch where he’d kicked them off. And there was a picture of them from her gallery opening stuck to the wall. She hadn’t see that one before. They were standing by the bar talking. That would have been early on in the evening. Her finger was tracing over him when the door opened. She jumped and turned, ready with an exclamation, but she snapped her mouth closed.

Oscar watched her eyes go wide then scan him. He fought not to smile. He liked how she was looking at him. Eventually her eyes got back to his, but she was still silent. That was amusing. “I’ve never seen you speechless.” 

“It doesn’t happen often.” She met him halfway, “There are several scenarios running through my mind. Coming home from a mission. Getting ready to leave for a mission. Bad news from the battle. Celebration on a triumph.”

“That’s a long list.”

She ran her hands over his costume, “I prefer my Oscar, but I would do Poe.”

Oscar slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, “Speaking for Poe and myself, we’re both glad.”

“Well, you know, Oscar’s real and Poe is just what you made him. I prefer originals not knock offs.” Her hands moved over his chest, feeling his costume more than him. “But this is like a new toy I want to play with.”

“That sounds fun.” He closed his eyes as he kissed her. When she seemed content to keep the kiss chaste he ran the tip of his tongue over her top lip. Her mouth fell open and she met him. A slow teasing taste ended with both smiling. “I love you.”

Charlotte crinkled up her nose, “I love you too.”

He rubbed his nose against hers, “What’s that crinkle about?”

“I don’t think I could ever hear that too much.”

They shared another kiss before he took her hand and led her to catering. Adam was leaving the tables of food as they walked over. He held his plate out to the side and gave her a one armed hug. She stared up at him, “You’re a bit scary. Fucking huge.” She smiled, “Hot too.”

“Thank you, Charlotte.” He kissed her cheek and looked at Oscar, “Meet you over there.”

Charlotte looked over the selection. There were masses of food. She assumed they had to accommodate anything from sworn meat eaters to vegans to diabetics to gluten free. She went for the pasta with meatballs and garlic toast. Oscar loaded up on chicken, rice, and couldn’t resist the garlic toast. They joined Adam, John, and Domhnall at the table. Conversation was light at they ate. It wasn’t until Daisy arrived that things got lively. She had a magazine in her hand as she sat down with her plate, “Look what I found thing morning at the newsstand near my flat.”  
She dropped the magazine in the middle of the table. “Oscar Isaac Awakens” was scrawled across a picture of him rubbing at sleepy eyes, shirtless in bed.

“Oh look, our second date!” 

Daisy grins, “He was mostly naked for your second date.”

Charlotte turned her attention to Daisy, “He was ridiculous standing there in a pink cock sock.”

John held up his hand, “You gave him a pink one?”

“I chose the pink one.” Oscar smirked, “I wasn’t sure until just now that you’d looked.”

She snorted, “Of course I looked, love.” She flipped through the spread, leaving the magazine on the table where everyone could see. “You do look good.”

“You made me look good.”

Someone groaned. Daisy grabbed Charlotte’s hand, “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Before leaving catering Charlotte looked over her shoulder at him. Adam turned the magazine around and flipped a page. He glanced up at Oscar, “She looks at you like a lioness looks at a baby hippo.”

Oscar screwed up his face, “I am not a baby hippo.”

“You’re not a fucking gazelle.”

Domhnall suggested, “Zebra?”

“I can live with zebra.”

~*~*~*~  
At the end of the day Oscar had to meet with the director. Charlotte headed back toward the trailer and hung out with her. When Oscar showed up he was already changed. Charlotte let out a loud melodramatic gasp and looked horrified, “Where’s Poe?”

Oscar held out his hands, shrugged, and frowned, “You weren’t in my trailer.”

She glared at him and stood up, “You knew where I was.” Pushing on to her tiptoes she kissed him.

Oscar broke, “Wardrobe came to find me with a robe and stole my clothes.” He looked at Daisy, “Thanks for keeping her company.”

“Anytime.” 

Charlotte walked back and hugged Daisy, “Talk to you later.”

~*~*~  
The couple stopped for dinner on their way back to the hotel. It hadn’t been a late day and Oscar’s call time tomorrow was ten. They walked the blocks from the restaurant, arms around each other and laughing at nothing in particular. Just being together and happy. Matt was downstairs when they walked through the lobby so they joined him for a drink before heading upstairs. When they finally got to their room Oscar pulled her to the bedroom. He stretched out in the middle of the bed, pulling her over him. Charlotte straddled his hips before laying her upper body on his. She pinned his hands on the bed by his head before indulging in a long unhurried kiss. Her tongue slowly stroked his, tempting him, tasting him. When she pulled away he stretched up to maintain contact as long as could. He flopped back on the bed watching her sit up enough to hover over him, putting her weight on his hands. The look on her face did not match the mood her pinning his down created. He waited.

Charlotte’s face softened, “You make me feel awake when I really didn’t know I was asleep. I thought I was happy, and I was, but not even close to this. I feel loved, cherished, and as if I matter to you. There’s a million reasons why, but there’s always the way you look at me. I see how you look at me when you think I’m not watching. I’ve watched that change from curiosity to desire to what I now know as love. I think I’m more than just me with you. Thank you.”

Oscar couldn’t help but be curious about where this was coming from, but realized it didn’t make a difference because the appropriate response was simple. He heard the emotion in his own voice, “You’re welcome.” She smiled with his answer and the same things she’d spoken of were obvious in how she looked at him. Still, that wasn’t the point. Telling her the same would detract from her declaration. All he needed to do was accept it. Charlotte was figuring out her feelings and had no hesitancy to telling him. He loved that. No games, no measured words, no hidden agendas. She didn’t have the ghosts of past relationships to taint the purity and simplicity of what she felt. She made him different too. After she kissed him he glanced at one of his pinned hands, “Why are you holding me down?” Both knew he could escape if he wanted.

“Because you find me irresistible and had I not held them down they would have been on me. Our bits would be mingling in a way that makes rational thought fly out of the window.”

“Mingling bits is good.”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk first.”

“I do find you irresistible.”

“And I you.”

“What do you want to do now?” He knew his answer and it wasn’t necessary for her to let go of his hands. That might be fun.

Charlotte’s eyes sparkled, “Will you dance with me?”

Oscar immediately remembered the first night at her house slow dancing in her bedroom. “I would love to dance with you.”

“Think of it as foreplay.” She got off him, standing beside the bed waiting for him.

“Holding you in my arms and moving to music is good on its own.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and spoke as he made his way to his music app, “I made a playlist.” The look on her face told him that she wasn’t surprised. The way she looked at him gave a familiar and pleasant tightness in his chest. He hit the song he wanted to start with and put his phone on the night stand. He stood up straight with one hand tucked behind his back. He held out the other toward her, “May I have this dance?” The warmth of her hand drew his attention and he noticed how small it looked in his.

“I’d be honoured.” 

With permission granted he stepped closer, curling her hand against his chest. Charlotte let out a quiet sigh as she laid her head against his chest. As they moved with the beat he felt just as content. The way she fit against him felt familiar. Familiar in an exciting way. His body remembered the feel of her. Each part of her that touched him felt like it was supposed to be there. Her scent both relaxed and excited him. She felt like his. He liked having someone to feel protective of and although she was smaller than him, he felt safe. She offered him a safety and permission to let himself be vulnerable with her. Her openness, even innocence, invited it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her. She held him in her arms in more than just the physical sense as well. It felt good. It felt right. He loved this feeling almost as much as he loved her. He waited until the song changed, enjoying the quiet contact, before speaking, “I love how you love me.”

“I’m glad.”

Oscar wanted to continue, but had this niggling voice telling him to make sure he was clear. “Please, don’t take this as patronizing or bad, because I mean this in an incredible way. I love your innocence. How you so easily say what you feel without censoring is refreshing and makes it where I do the same.”

Charlotte pulled away to look in his eyes, “I have no idea how it feels to have someone say the words then take them back. I don’t feel patronized. I feel glad it’s you.”

He shook his head with a smile, “Just like that. You give yourself so easily.” He knew that her words weren’t about impact and lacked concern about their effects. They were incredibly honest and she trusted him. As that sank in he felt grateful. “I’m very glad it’s me too.”

She was waiting with parted lips when he leaned in to kiss her. Her bottom lip fit perfectly between his lips. Long seconds passed before he pulled away. A heartbeat later he angled his head opposite of her and opened his mouth to her. She returned the movement. His tongue slid in to find her for a brief taste. Her fingers tightened against his back. Several teasing kisses followed. Each one turned up the heat in the room. With each separation it became harder to catch a breath. He liked this feeling, the slow build of desire. In his mind her reach out and touch the well of desire waiting for him. He felt no need to dive in but chose to submerge himself slowly. Their words had been soft and this should be too. The continued to dance while they kissed and nibbled the other’s lips. Charlotte was the one to move along his jaw, leaving wet kisses to his ear. Her breath was warm as she said, “I love you.”

“I know.” He bent his head to suck the curve where neck met shoulder. A plan formed in his head. Each song was another item of clothing. He stepped back, reaching over his head to pull of his t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow with a smile. He nodded when she caught on and added her shirt to his on the floor. He groaned quietly when her bra dropped away. He reached for her, “Slowly.” 

Charlotte’s eyes glazed over with desire and the gold sparkled. As his hands smoothed up her back, hers went around his neck, the fingers of one hand lacing through his hair. Her skin felt soft and smooth under his palms. Silky smoothness broke into goose flesh when his mouth found the perfect spot on her neck. He was acutely aware of bare breasts against his chest, nipples beginning to tighten. He kept up the dance while kissing back to her mouth. This kiss had jumped in intensity. Gone were gentle presses and light nibbles. Replaced with hunger. Skin on skin had changed everything. Oscar’s hips led the way into the next song. His cock halfway to hard tight against her. He made enough space to palm her breast, curious fingers wanted her nipple tighter. Charlotte curling her hips to rub against his thigh encouraged his movements. One of her hands dropped from his shoulder to cup his ass. Her fingers dug into his flesh, but didn’t pull his closer. It took all he had not to rip the rest of their clothes off and throw her on the bed. Oscar pulled his focus back to now instead of thinking ahead. The touch of her fingers against his scalp, her stomach occasionally quivering against his, the weight of her breast in his hand, and the pleasant press of her against his now straining cock. 

The change of song was like a bell in a boxing ring. Before that bell would have stopped sounding he’d led her hands to her pants. He quickly dropped his to his knees before pulling her close again. The kissing continued while they both wiggled and kicked their pants the rest of the way off. He hugged around her middle, lifting her just enough that he could control movement and walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. She pulled at his hair as he pressed tight against her. Oscar twined his fingers with hers, raising them above their heads and pinning them above her head. 

Charlotte wrenched away from his mouth, “Turnabout is fair play?”

Oscar glanced up at their hands, “Or it turns me on.”

“Pervert.”

“You did it first.” One hand pinned her wrists to the wall freeing the other to lift her leg around his hip. He switched off hands so he could guide his cock into her. “Dammit, you feel good.” His eyes were closed as he savored that first feel of her tight around him. Charlotte squeezed him closer with the leg he’d wrapped around himself. Minute movements of her hips were paired with squeezing her inner muscles. Oscar sealed their mouths again just wanting to feel her. 

It didn’t take long before he let her hands go. He liked her touch too much for that to continue. As soon as she could she’d fisted the back of his head and her nails pressed into his back. Her reward was a hard thrust against the wall. She pulled away from the kiss laughing, “Oh, I like that.”

“Good.” Oscar lifted her other leg, wrapping it around him and hoisting her higher against the wall. His hands on her ass supported her. He worked his hips thrusting hard inside her, shoving her a bit up the wall each time, only to meet her with another thrust as she came down. He could feel the buzz starting at the base of his spine and he wasn’t ready for this to end. Carrying her to the bed gave him a few seconds to get himself back under control. He managed to keep himself buried inside her climbing into the bed. He settled between her thighs, taking his weight on his elbows. One thrust and she was calling out his name, body tight with her orgasm. He waited for her to open her eyes to see him smiling, “Really?”

She shrugged sheepishly, “Change of angle.”

“Now I’m going to have to catch up.” He licked at her upper lip before deepening the kiss and setting his hips in motion. Slow churning strokes had him reaching his end quick. Burrowing against her neck he growled out her name, “Charlotte, so good baby. Love you so much.”

Charlotte wrapped him in her and laid a kiss beside his ear, “Love you, Oscar.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple has to say goodbye for a little while.

Oscar woke up with a start. It felt like he’d been pinched. He rubbed at his arm and saw Charlotte lying on her side, head propped on her hand, looking at him sternly. “What did I do?”

She glared at him. He wasn’t sure if it was playful or not. It was 3 am. “In my dream you broke up with me.”

“So now I’m responsible for what dream me does?”

Her face cracked with a smile, “Not really.”

Oscar flipped over, quickly pinning her to the bed and kissing her. “Not breaking up with you. I’m not some stupid twenty-eight-year-old who doesn’t recognize a good thing.”

“How old?”

He replied his last words and grimaced, “Did I say twenty-eight? I meant twenty-one.” She laughed at him. “Are you worried about me breaking up with you?”

“No,” Her face changed, a bit more serious, “but maybe you are.”

Shaking his head, he answered, “Not worried. It has crossed my mind. You’ve never been in a relationship or been in love.” He left it at that and would explain more if she needed him too. He wasn’t sure what he expected her response to be. Asking for clarification on how that mattered – it’s not always fun and easy, you have to work and fight through it sometimes. A complete denial maybe. Something cute (and painful) like he’d have to teach her. He hadn’t anticipated what she actually said.

“I understand that concern. You’re right.” She paused and sighed out a breath, “I’ve dated so it’s not like I’m completely naïve. Even at twenty seven I’m not stupid and I definitely recognize a good thing.” She smiled at him with the play of his words back to him. “Plus, I come from a family that once they fall in love that’s it, that’s the one. Mum and dad . . . first love. Abby and Matt . . . first love. Both sets of grandparents. It just took me longer to find you.”

He let that sink in a second, “That makes me worry about me.” That was not his experience. Not his parents. Not almost anyone he knew. There were a couple of high school sweethearts he knew of, but mostly not even close.

Charlotte kissed him, “You just weren’t patient enough to wait until you found me. I blame our age difference more than anything.”

The way she looked at things made him smile. “You believe in soulmates.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Most children are brought up on fairy tales where a prince rescues the beautiful princess and they live happily ever after. I was brought up that Eros and Aphrodite would find the right match for me. And like the myth of Persephone and Eros, true love never did run smoothly, but it works out.” She shrugged, “Not that I believe Eros has anything to do with, but I do think there are right people and you can’t force something to work if it’s not meant to be. I think we find the right person when we’re ready. Anyone else is just learning what you like and don’t like. So many friends have said later that they didn’t think they really were in love, they just thought so at the time.”

A quick inventory of his past relationships told him the part about forcing things was on target. He’d definitely tried to stick it out when in hindsight it should have been over long ago. He wasn’t sure about not really being in love, but what he felt for Charlotte was different. “What if you wouldn’t have moved to New York? Didn’t meet me.”

Her hand went to his face, “I would have met you somewhere. If I’d stayed here, you’ve been here a lot. Our paths would have crossed and brought us together.” She rolled her eyes, “I know . . young, never had my heart truly broken, naïve, and bit idealistic.” Oscar shook his head. That wasn’t what he was thinking at all. “What do you believe?”

“I’ve always thought that people and situations are pulled into our lives for a reason. That you have something to learn or teach each other. Relationships of all kinds end when they no longer serve a purpose. Everyone has grown away from old friends. I like what you believe. It’s just not been my experience that most people get it right on the first try.”

“I get that.” She nodded and pursed her lips, “So you’re just going to have to trust me. We’re going to have a wonderful life together.”

He couldn’t stop himself and let out a laugh, “Ok, Charlotte, not that I mind. AT ALL. But it’s way too soon to be talking about forever.”

“Am I going to scare you off?” He shook his head the tiniest bit. “With other girlfriends would it have?” He nodded. “See, my love, because this time it’s me. Just like it’s supposed to be.”

Oscar opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it again. With others he would have felt trapped or rushed, but with Charlotte it felt right. He had a flash of fear, not trusting that it really was ok. Just as quickly he let that go, because if he wasn’t scared as he was feeling forever he needn’t confuse things with overthinking and should just enjoy being happy and in love. He smiled as he rolled back to his side, taking her with him. “I love you.” He kissed her softly, “Can we go back to sleep now?”

“Depends on if dream you is an asshole again.”

“I promise to do better.”

~*~*~*~*~

Before the couple realized it was time for Charlotte to go home. Days for Oscar had been busy and Charlotte kept herself busy visiting the set, taking pictures as she reacquainted herself with the city, and spending time with her brother and Abby. 

The night before she was to leave she and Oscar curled up with glasses of wine. Music was playing softly in the background, but went ignored as they talked about time apart. The time difference worked in their favor as Oscar’s late nights would be evening for her. They could talk without anyone being awoken in the middle of the night. The plan was much like when he was away from New York before. Texts that would get answered when they could. Phone calls when they could sync up their schedules. Now they planned to add in Skype and anticipated phone sex would be involved. That was different. 

Oscar knew he’d miss her. He hoped that his schedule would be so packed that he wouldn’t have a lot of downtime to dwell on it. Still, he knew that was wishful thinking. Even when he was busy filming a scene he seemed to have the time for her to flit through his thoughts. Charlotte would have more free time than he. She had several shoots set up the following weeks. Andrew had scheduled some new things and she’d easily granted his request to do some shoots on his own with her available to supervise. She was proud of him and it was nice to have a talented intern to help out. If she was out of the country more she’d need someone more hands on in New York. Andrew’s internship was almost over, but Charlotte had no reason to believe that he wouldn’t want to carry on working for her. While in London she’d received a few offers for projects here and had scheduled things when she returned. Oscar would be shooting for months and while she wasn’t against returning to New York for jobs, she’d prefer to stay here. Widening her base was a good thing. 

As they made love that night, both were quieter and more serious, than usual. Words of love were murmured quietly until they curled up around one another for sleep. 

Charlotte was leaving most of her clothes behind. She packed what she needed and had everything ready before Oscar had to be on set. Oscar wrapped around her on set watching Daisy shoot the first part of a scene they had together. He was aware of his melancholy mood. He didn’t want to let her go. Just the thought made him sad. He noticed the same quiet mood in her. Reassurance wasn’t what he needed. He was sure. What he needed was more time or maybe a transporter beam from another movie. When lunch was interrupted by Matt’s arrival to take her to the airport Oscar felt his stomach lurch. He’d spent so much effort trying to ignore that she was going that he didn’t know how to say goodbye. That wasn’t true. He’d said hundreds of goodbyes. He knew how to do this. He just didn’t want too.

Charlotte made her way around the table hugging everyone goodbye. When she got back to him she took his hand and they walked with Matt outside to the car. Matt slipped inside to give them some privacy. Oscar squashed her in his arms, breathing deeply of her. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” She pulled her head back to kiss him, “I keep telling myself it’s only three weeks, but that sounds like a very long time.” She put her hand on his face, rubbing a thumb over the stubble on his cheek, “I love you very much, Oscar.”

He smiled, pressing his face against her palm, “I love you, Charlotte. More than you can even imagine.”

“I can imagine a lot.”

“Not even close.” He shook his head as he spoke. He opened the car door and kissed her one last time, long, slow, and deep, before tucking her inside. He watched her drive away, throwing her hand out the window to wave.

Back inside he sat down with the others. Dropping down in the chair he huffed out a breath. Adam’s lips turned into a small smirk, “You ok there, buddy?”

Oscar rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face, “Fucking hate goodbyes.”

Everyone at the table nodded agreement and made conciliatory noises. Domhnall spoke up, “Lots of late night phone calls. Dirty text messages. She’ll be back before you know it.” He smiled, “Imagine the epic welcome back sex.”

Oscar laughed, “Oh yeah, we haven’t had “oh god, I’ve missed you” sex.”

~*~*~*~

In the car Matt waited until Charlotte rolled up the window and stopped looking backward before he said anything. “How you doing, baby sister?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and scrunched up her face, instantly recognizing the movement as Oscar’s. Her mouth turned to a pout, “I don’t like leaving.”

Matt started laughing, “You sound like you did when we were kids and someone took your favorite toy.” That made her laugh. “Are you worried about being away?”

“No,” she shook her head and pulled her eyebrows down in a scowl, “not at all.” She looked at her brother, “Never been in love before and it seems unfair to have to leave so soon after saying the words. We’ve been together every day for the last month and a half. I don’t want to be where he’s not.”

Matt reached out and took her hand, “That’s a good thing, Lottie.”

She smiled, “I think so.” They rode in silence for a few minutes before she asked, “You’ll keep an eye on him won’t you?” She didn’t know exactly what for, but if she couldn’t see him she wanted someone to.

Matt quoted Fellowship of the Ring, “Two eyes . . . as often as I can spare them.”

Charlotte had loaded her laptop with pictures she’d taken while in London. Once the plane reached altitude she occupied herself sorting them into folders then started to work with them. Several she’d taken had possibilities. It had been awhile since she’d played with the lighting that was London. After her gallery show she’d started noticing additional things in her work. She still had her aesthetic and style, but from talking to people who bought or enjoyed her work she saw things through their eyes as well. She wasn’t one to be swayed by the opinions of others, but she did consider and think about what was said. Somethings she disregarded almost immediately. Other things she would notice popping into her mind. Those things needed more consideration. Dotted throughout the shots were pictures of friends and family. Everyone got their own folder. Oscar would laugh at the folder titled “hot boyfriend”. It was fitting. The folder contained the originals from the two photoshoots along with the ones she hadn’t sent to the magazines. There was a folder for him with friends and her family. A folder of them, many of which Andrew had taken and she’d snagged off the server. And her favorite folder of just him. There was a shot of him sitting at the dining table in the hotel with bottle of beer and an open script. He had a pen in his hand making notes. She’d been watching him deep in concentrations and taken several pictures of him at work. The one she loved was taken right after she’d said his name. All he’d done was turn his head, the line of his body staying the same, and the look on his face gave away his feelings. She played around with the series, turned several to black and white which seemed to emphasize the concentration. The one with him looking at her needed color. Without it the emotion drained away. When she was happy with it she sent a copy to her phone. She needed a new lock screen anyway.

Directly off the plane she switched her phone on. There was a line of texts from Oscar. “I miss you.” “I love you.” “Call me when you’re home.” “No matter the time.” She cringed. By the time she got home it would past midnight in London and she didn’t know what his call time was. She dropped her bags inside her door and had his number dialed before she made it to her bedroom. His voice traveled the miles, sounding very sleepy, “You made it home.”

Charlotte smiled, “Just walked in. You were asleep.”

“Yes.”

“You need to hang up and go back to sleep. I’m home safe and sound. A bit hungry.”

“No. I’m fine.” She could hear him shuffling around in the bed. “Soon as I sent those text I felt like a whiny baby.”

“Oh, khriso mou, you are a very sweet man.”

“I didn’t expect to miss you so much so soon.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Sorry.”

“No apologies. I take that as a compliment.”

He chuckled, “You know, you should.”


	43. Chapter 43

Charlotte was slow to get downstairs in the morning. It was a combination of being excited to back in her own space and the obvious empty space on the other side of the bed. While pouring her coffee, which she had reflexively set for two, she smiled thinking how quickly she had become accustomed to him. So far nothing had been a big production. Things flowed easily and it seemed like yesterday and forever ago that she was turning him down for drinks after the second magazine shoot. When she got out of the shower she was greeted by a text.

From Oscar: Good morning. You’re naked right now aren’t you?  
To Oscar: And slightly damp.

The time stamp on his text was several minutes ago and she figured whatever break he was on would be over, so she finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Andrew was already there setting up for an engagement shoot he was doing in a few hours. Charlotte gave him a quick hug, “Anything earth shattering happen while I was away?”

He shook his head, “Nope, I did book a few things to fill in the holes the next week. I tried to move things up and that worked for everyone but the last week one, which screws up all the effort. They have models booked and couldn’t switch. Sorry.

Charlotte waved it off, “It was a long shot. Thank you for trying.” She glanced at the calendar. “Now there’s a different gap.” She laughed.

“We have gotten a lot of traffic after I put the magazine cover of Oscar on social media.”

“How surprising.” Not really.

“Lots of completely inappropriate comments on Instagram. Then yesterday followers on Instagram and Twitter jumped.”

Charlotte shrugged, “To be expected.”

“No. Not really.” Andrew pulled up both, “I keep an eye on numbers and yesterday they went up somewhere around four hundred.”

“What?” Charlotte sat up, “That’s insane.”

“I think you might want to check your personal account.”

“Do you think we’ve been hacked?” She had her phone out touching the app.

“I think his fans have found you.”

She started to say “no”, but stopped and bit her lip. Her eyes shifted from Andrew to her screen. “Oh.” 

Andrew looked over her shoulder, “Check your mentions.”

Tabbing over she saw tweet after tweet asking for any outtakes from the magazine shoot, if that was her in the paparazzi picture with Daisy, and asking questions about her and Oscar. She smiled and looked at Andrew, “Well, that mystery is solved.”

“Same thing in the studio twitter.”

“I don’t know if I prefer it to stay there or be on my personal.” She quirked an eyebrow, thinking. “What a bunch of Sherlock Holmes. Or, I wonder, is there a picture out there I don’t know of.” She scrolled through her mentions until she found what seemed to be someone running a fan/support twitter account. All the posts seemed to be promoting him and nothing gossipy. She sent the girl a message, “How is everyone connecting me with Oscar?” Neither confirming or denying anything.

The response was almost instantaneous, “Two magazine shoots. Him at your gallery opening. Ridiculously cute picture with bunny at charity thing. You with Daisy.” A few seconds later another message came through with a link. Before opening that she thanked the girl and got back a simple, “You’re welcome.”

The rest of Charlotte’s morning was spent on Tumblr. The post she’d been sent laid out a progression of pictures, all in correct order, of when they’d been seen together. The person who’d made the post pointed out that since Charlotte was British her knowing Daisy could be nothing as well, but she and Oscar were around each other a lot. The comments varied from people saying there were lots of pictures of him with Eric and Jessica and they weren’t dating, to hoping he was happy. If there were negative things, and she knew there would be, she didn’t scroll down enough to find them. She remembered her boyband years and the ugliness toward girlfriends and wasn’t about to go digging. Besides, the pictures of them were all easily explained by work. The real hate or love would come when there were pictures of them holding hands or doing something really scandalous, like kissing. It took her awhile to figure out how Tumblr worked, but once she clicked on his tag she was slightly overwhelmed by the number of pictures, videos, and articles. She’d always thought Tumblr was porn. When she clicked on the “Poe Dameron” tag she got the porn. Fan drawings, manipulated pictures, and stories. She wasn’t sure if she needed eye-bleach or was turned on.

To Oscar: When you get a chance give me a call. Something strange is going on. Nothing bad, so don’t worry or rush.

It was another two hours before Oscar called. By then Charlotte had fallen down some sort of rabbit hole. She was a little distracted when she picked up the call, his voice bringing her focus back, “How’s my girl?”

“She’s lovely and how are you, my love?” His voice had a strange calming effect, like a warm bath wrapping around her.

“I can’t complain.” He made humming noise, “Except for the part where I miss you.”

Charlotte smiled, “I miss you too.”

“Ok, so what is this strange thing going on?”

While there wasn’t anything to be done about fans, she didn’t know exactly how to broach this. So she fell back on the standard straight forward. “I woke up this morning to about four hundred new followers.”

Oscar laughed, “Ah, they found you. Daisy said she’d been asked about you.”

“Should I be frightened of the “they” that found me?”

“Na, but Daisy says to be careful because they can turn on you in a heartbeat.”

The pair had talked some about Daisy’s fans during their lunch shopping. “I don’t really know how to manage this. Do I answer anything? They want outtakes from the shoots. That’s work, not personal, but now it’s personal too. I mean, I’m not going to give an interview about how good your oral sex technique is, but I also don’t want to pretend you aren’t mine.”

“I’m gonna need a second.” For fifteen seconds all Charlotte heard was breathing. “Ok, thanks for the oral sex thing and claiming me as yours.” They both laughed, “Sweetheart, it’s your twitter, you do whatever you want.”

“I was thinking about posting this.” She’d known this would be his response and it wasn’t adequate. She sent him the picture of him at the breakfast table with a script. It was very intimate. He was silent. “I can see the look on your face, Oscar. The answer isn’t really whatever I want.”

“Yeah.” He groaned, “You weren’t really going to post that, were you?”

“No, but it proved my point. I love you to bits for not wanting anything to be different because of your job, but it is, and I need you to help me find the line.”

“I love you too.” She could hear him shuffling around and making uncomfortable noises. “What do you usually put out there?”

“Work is showcasing what I do. Once a magazine is out I post shots from that with links to the magazine. I do post outtakes. Personal is normal stuff. I’m not sending out snippets all day, but I do like cutting up with friends. I don’t use Instagram as photo storage for daily activities. I did post a picture from the gig you did with Eric. I haven’t posted any of us, because if I’m honest, most of them are too personal.”

“Then do that. I don’t know, Char. I don’t talk about my personal life, but to the tiniest degree. I’ve never been one to confirm or deny. That’s separate from work. You might want to keep them separate too. And if you snap us doing something silly that you would normally share with friends then do it. I really don’t want to change you because you’re dating me.”

She gasped in shock, “Dating? Is that what we’re doing?” She’d gotten what she needed. It was time to move on.

“Fucking long distance dating.”

“Phone sex date later?” 

“Yes, please.” His voice was small and pleading.

After they hung up she stared at the comments on the studio’s Instagram and the mentions in twitter. She decided she didn’t want her work space cluttered up with this stuff. It felt unprofessional. She pinned a tweet to the top of her feed, “Please remember that this is a business account. Charlotte will not respond to personal questions or post personal pictures on this account.” Next she switched to her personal account and sent out a picture from the first shoot, “Outtake! Keep an eye out for video from the recent magazine shoot.”

Almost immediately her feed blew up. It was crazy how fast things went in internet time. Her hope was to draw the questions to her personal account. She watched responses and picked a few. One person complimented her other photographs and she retweeted that with a thank you. Someone asked where Oscar was and she responded that he was shooting a low budget space movie in England and added “but you knew that”. When asked what she was doing she said working. Then she signed off and went out to help Andrew.

~*~*~*~

Oscar walked into catering still thinking about the conversation. He wasn’t uncomfortable with their relationship being public, but was uncomfortable about the attention it could bring her. He couldn’t control that. As soon as he sat down Daisy and Adam were staring at him, “What?”

“Your face is all bunched up.” Daisy reached out and rubbed at the creases on his forehead.

He smiled and explained the phone call with Charlotte. 

Daisy shrugged, “She has to find her way, she’ll be fine. She’s not addicted to twitter, so it if goes tits up she’ll just shut it down. I like responding here and there.”

Oscar shook his head, “Don’t get it.”

Adam nodded, “Me either.”

“Cause you’re old farts.”

“See, I was enjoying listening to you because your accent and words remind me of someone I’m missing.” He frowned and shook his head, “But you’ve just ruined it. She doesn’t call me an old fart.”

“What does she call you, Oscar?” The innuendo was thick in Daisy’s comment.

“Most recently hers.”

The rest of Oscar’s day breezed by. While in the morning he’d been shooting off and on, this afternoon it was constant. Keeping busy made time go faster and a movie set was often boring. People thought it was exciting and energetic, but the reality was often repetitive. He trusted that Charlotte would handle things with her social media accounts and he was very truly looking forward to their phone sex date. He hit the hotel with plenty of time to get the room and have a beer before the time of their date. That was until Matt stopped him. Several minutes later he was unlocking the door to the room. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t understand his hold up, but the time difference was tricky and he was mindful of the time in New York. 

Inside the room he called her as he kicked off shoes, dropped onto the couch, and leaned back, “Hey baby girl, got held up by your brother in the lobby.”

“Mmm, ok.” His ears perked up with the tone of her voice. “I started without you.”

He sprang up, “Excuse me?”

“You are a bit late. I was thinking of you and needed to touch myself.”

Oscar shifted uncomfortably at the thought, “Talk to me. What are you wearing?”

“I have on a white tank top and pajama shorts. Stretched out on my bed with the fairy lights on. I’ve been running my hands over my thighs and breasts.”

“I know that outfit. Are your nipples hard?”

Her laugh was deep and throaty, “Yes. I know how you love that. I like your teeth.”

Oscar groaned from memory, “I wish I could do that now.”

“Are you hard?”

“Definitely. If I close my eyes I can see you.” He undid his pants, pulling his cock out, and stroking himself slowly. “Your hand feels much better than mine.”

“Keep your eyes closed and imagine it’s me touching you. My hand gripping your cock and moving slow and easy.”

“Slip your hand inside your shorts.” He waited for her to make a pleasured noise, “You’re wet and slippery. I dip a finger inside you and bring it to my mouth to taste you.”

“Fuck. That makes me insane. So hot.”

“You taste good.” He moaned as a jolt of pleasure hit him. “I put my hand back in your shorts and rub your clit.”

They kept up the quiet conversation, sharing what they liked and turned them on. Neither were quiet with their wants and encouragement when they made love, but the distance had then being more intentional in reacting and directing the other. They went back and forth between telling the other what they were doing to the other and what they were doing to themselves. Oscar would be hard pressed to decide which was hotter. 

“I love you. So much.” Oscar’s voice caught. “Already excited to see you again.”

The sound of her voice and breathing told him her early start was working for her. “I love you. I wish it was your fingers touching me.” She gasped, “Gonna come.” A mix of staccato cries and his name traveled across the ocean as he listened to his lover shatter. 

“I’m close.” He moved his hand faster, “Love how you touch me.”

“I couldn’t just touch, khriso mou. I’d have to have you in my mouth.”

That was just the push he needed, “Oh fuck, Charlotte.” His ass lifted off the couch as he came in his hand.

Her voice purred, “I love to see you come undone. You’re so handsome.”

“You’re beautiful.” He pulled off his t-shirt to clean up the mess and threw it in the direction of the bedroom. “This was a great idea.” It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was fun. “I’m going to be out. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“It’s the late shoots this week?”

“Yeah, next three days. Tomorrow is the only early start.” He was considering sleeping in his trailer tomorrow if he was exhausted. “Is your shoot tomorrow in the studio or location?”

“Location. Going out under the bridge. Supposed to be sweltering hot. So that’s a bonus.”

He glanced at the clock, “You need to get to sleep.”

“I will, but I like your voice.” 

That gave him an idea for tomorrow, but tonight he kept talking to her until she didn’t answer.


	44. Chapter 44

Charlotte was setting up her cameras under the tent they’d brought to the shoot. It was going to be a hot day. They had bags of ice in a cooler and large buckets to sit in front of fans to blow cool air. It was a clothing shoot and the tent would serve as dressing room as well. Her text notification went off as she was heading toward the set.

From Oscar: I’m going to call you in about ten minutes. Do not answer the phone and do not listen to the voicemail until tonight when you’re in bed.  
To Oscar: Oh fun!  
From Oscar: I love you . . .  
To Oscar: Back at you, love.

When they broke for lunch, she checked and there were several voicemails, one that maxed out message length. 

To Oscar: More than one! And I have to wait. You are not a nice man.

It was several hours before his reply came.

From Oscar: I’m a very nice man. You can listen to any, but the long one. That’s only for tonight.

Charlotte nearly dropped her phone as she rushed to get back to messages. The first one was simple: “I love you, Charlotte.” The second a bit more: “I’ll never forget the first time I saw you. You came out of the studio’s kitchen in jeans, a white sweater that showed off one shoulder, and no shoes. That bit of skin would torture me all afternoon. Your hair was pulled up with loose strands and I wondered what it would look like down over that damned naked shoulder. Everything seemed to show off your green eyes, the color of your skin, and how beautiful you are. Maybe that was just me. You took my breath away.” Charlotte had her hand on her chest, holding onto her shirt. She felt her throat tighten and she fought back the emotion threatening to overwhelm her. He was incredible. She listened to that one once more before moving on to the next. “It feels like you here. You left your things and I know this is where you grew up. When you get back I want to see the family rooms you lived in. Matt has offered to show me your secrets, but I want you there. Then I’ll let him show me the embarrassing things you wouldn’t. I miss you.” And the last short one: “This one you can erase. So far today is not going well. They’re behind with the morning shots, so I’m waiting. I talked to you last night until you fell asleep and I won’t be able to do that the next few days. The chaotic first week I warned you of seems to be hitting now. Pretty sure it’s going to suck and I wouldn’t see much of you even if you were here. I still wish you were. Hopefully these messages will keep you warm when I can’t.” She snickered to herself, knowing she wasn’t erasing that either. 

She was flipping through pictures of them when Tanya’s voice startled her, “I know what you’re looking at without asking.” Charlotte looked up and Tanya added, “Are you ok, Char?”

There must have been a look on her face she wasn’t aware of, “I’m fine. Oscar left me several amazing voicemails and I’m missing him.” Her friend hugged her, “Only been one day.”

Tanya laughed, “You’ve been inseparable for weeks. One day is a long time. And sending sweet voicemails is not fair. He’s trying awfully hard to make you fall in love with him.” She barely got that out before she started laughing and Charlotte had joined in. “We need to go out to dinner later this week. I’ll call everyone and you pick the place. We’ll keep you company.”

“I know just the place.”

Charlotte picked up dinner on the way home. The shoot had gone well, but she was worn out from the heat. The models fared better as they’d duck into the tent, get close to naked, and let fans blow on them. Charlotte had been downing Powerade and water all day to stay hydrated. Cooking was not going to happen and a salad with crusty bread sounded amazing. The chocolate chip cookie that jumped into her bag did too. She could feel the saltiness of sweat drying on her and showered quickly before eating. While she ate she listened to Oscar’s voicemails again. The long one was tempting her. It sat there unplayed in her inbox teasing her. Growling out loud, she tossed her phone to the other side of her couch and grabbed the remote. Several episodes of “Sense8” later she headed to bed, retrieving her mocking phone on the way.

After crawling into bed and getting comfortable she put her phone on speaker and listened to the voicemail. Her heart skipped with the first chord of his guitar and his voice humming. That quickly changed to him singing softly in Spanish. She could barely pick up an occasional word, but the love and longing was clear. Charlotte closed her eyes and listened again. She could see him sitting on the couch in the hotel with the phone propped on the table. In her mind he sang with his eyes closed, so he could imagine her too. In her rush to listen again she’d missed the whispered, “I love you” after the song ended. Grabbing his pillow, she curled around it, still smelling him there and listened another three times. 

A year ago had anyone told her she’d have a boyfriend she would have rolled her eyes. That she’d be in love, she’d have laughed in their face. That the man she loved would sing to her on her voicemail so she could fall asleep to his voice . . . she didn’t know what she’d do because that was just crazy. Maybe check the person into a psychiatric hospital since the person was clearly delusional. But here she way laying in a bed she shared with him, hugging a pillow that smelled of him, and listening to him sing to her. It was beyond her imagination that she could ever feel more loved and cherished than she did by Oscar. She knew reality wasn’t that simple, but fuck reality. Nothing else mattered right now except how amazing she felt, how amazing he made her feel. 

Calling him was out of the question as it was 4 am in London and he was either still shooting or needed to be asleep. An idea came to her and she smiled. It took a few test runs to get the pillows and phone adjusted. She wanted him to be able to see her curled up, ready for sleep. She touched the record button and spoke. “You can’t possible imagine how very much in love with you I am. I promise to show you every chance I get. I don’t think I can top you singing me to sleep from thousands of miles away, but I’m going to try. S 'agapó, khriso mou.”

When she awoke he’d replied.

From Oscar: Fuck. I miss you. More video, please.

From then on Charlotte sent him short video messages several times a day. 

~*~*~*~

When the ladies climbed out of the cab in front of Charlotte’s choice of restaurant Amy grabbed her arm, “Are you sure this is right?” 

“Positive.” She looked at the others, “Hole in the wall with amazing food and atmosphere. Oscar brought me here on our first date.”

Amy snickered, “If I get food poisoning I’ll know who to blame.”

Tanya took Charlotte’s hand and headed toward the door, “You’re such a food snob, Amy.”

They were barely inside before Paz was on his way over, “Beautiful ladies, welcome.” He pulled up and looked at Charlotte, “You are my friend’s lady. Charlotte. Please tell me he hasn’t done something stupid.” He reached to hug her.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around him, “Not at all. He’s shooting in London and I had to come home. My friends are keeping me occupied.”

Paz pulled away and smiled at her, “You missed him, so you came here.”

She laughed, “Something like that.”

Amy shook her head, “Exactly like that. It smells amazing. I’m starving.”

Paz sat them at a large table, brought over their beers, and took their order. Like when she and Oscar had been here she had Paz bring them plates of food to share. They dug in and an hour and a half later they were stuffed and a little drunk. Before they left they had one of the waitresses take a picture of all of them. Paz was in the middle of the women. Charlotte sent it to Oscar and was surprised when she got an immediate response. 

From Oscar: I’m jealous and starving. You look gorgeous.  
To Oscar: Thank you. Still shooting?  
From Oscar: Hours still. Exhausted. We’re pushing to get done.  
To Oscar: Yay!  
From Oscar: I’ll sleep for a day. Can’t wait to talk to you.  
To Oscar: Me either.   
From Oscar: Gotta go. Sorry.  
To Oscar: Love you

Charlotte smiled at her friends, “They’ve been shooting a big scene for days. Late night. This is the first time we’ve even exchanged texts since the first day I got back. Usually it’s hours before he can respond.”

One of the other friends said, “That sucks.”

Charlotte shrugged, “I send him little video messages and he leaves me voicemails. Apparently Disney frowns upon him sending video of him in costume.” They paid for dinner and made their way outside. They had met at Charlotte’s to come together, but now it was getting late and they separated to head home. Charlotte had given the driver her address, but as soon as they hit the bridge she’d changed her mind. At her place she asked the driver to wait and ran upstairs to grab Oscar’s keys. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was almost 4 am when Oscar got back to the hotel. He stripped off as he walked, leaving a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom. He fell on the bed and that was the last thing he remembered. Until his phone rang. He slapped at it to make it shut up. It wasn’t Charlotte’s ringtone so he didn’t care who it was. A few moments later it was ringing again. Through blurry eyes he saw “Eric” on his screen and hit the green button, “I just fell asleep. Something better be on fire.”

Eric laughed, “You have a squatter.”

“What?”

“An unlawful tenant living in your apartment.”

“I know what a squatter is, you cunt. What are you talking about?”

There was more laughing before Eric started, “I was heading home and noticed lights on in your place. I thought you’d been a dumb ass and left them on when you left, so I went up to turn them on. Imagine by surprise when someone was there. Thought it was you for a second because it was wearing your clothes.”

Oscar’s mood made a rapid improvement, “Charlotte and I do not look a thing alike.”

“I noticed the tits first, but thought better than to say that.”

“Too late now.” Oscar squirmed onto his back shoving an extra pillow behind him. “What was she doing?”

“Eating ice cream and watching TV on your couch. She missed you and thought breaking in and stealing your clothes might help.”

“That’s cute. You need to take her out.”

“Are you asking me to date your girlfriend while you’re away.”

“Yes.”

“I hope my wife’s ok with that.”

“Good night, Eric. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Oscar hit her speed dial and smiled. She didn’t answer with a hello, but simply his name. “Hey beautiful, what are you doing?”

“Eric is a gigantic tattle tailing cunt.”

A laugh burst out of Oscar, “I called him a cunt too.”

She laughed, “After dinner I was going home and it didn’t feel very home like because you weren’t there, so I grabbed your keys and headed here. You’re not here either, but it feels more like you.”

He’s said the same thing about their room in London feeling like her. “Better?”

“A bit.” She snorted, “Are you done?”

“Mmm hmm, thank fuck. I don’t think I’ve slept more than three or four hours a night, well, day in the last three. Off tomorrow. Then back to more reasonable hours.”

Oscar could hear the smile in her voice, “Good. I miss being able to trade texts in real time. At least a little closer.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not really complaining, even though I’m complaining. I don’t want you feeling badly. You’re working.”

He interrupted, “I miss you too, Char.”

“Exactly.” She sighed, “You should go to sleep. I’ll pinch Eric for waking you up.”

“I’m glad he did. I like picturing you in my place wearing my clothes. With any luck that will haunt my dreams.”

“I’ll cross my fingers for you. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby. I’ll talk to you later today.”

Oscar hung up smiling and rolled back to his stomach. It didn’t take a minute for him to be back asleep. It would be thirteen hours before he opened his eyes again. Sleep had been deep and dreamless except for the one that had woken him up. It was Charlotte laying on is back, kissing his neck and shoulder between whispers of love and telling him it was time to wake up. He reached out his hand, finding his phone and calling her. He didn’t let her say hello, “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m giving in to my inner lovesick teenager and will be calling you every night so you can be the last voice I hear. No matter the time. Think you can live with that? Not that I’m giving you a choice.”

“I can make that work.”

“And if you need to wake my ass up so I’m the last voice you hear, I’m good with that too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Oscar’s heart rate increased with the sound of her voice and her soft laughter at him, “Are you somewhere you can talk to me?”

“I don’t have anything for a few hours. I’m all yours.”

“That’s what I want to hear.” He sighed happily, “Don’t stop the videos.”

From then on things got easier. Oscar’s days were busy and the days Charlotte didn’t have a shoot she was out finding things to shoot anyway. She spent a day at the Palisades Interstate Park taking pictures of the river, catching the light playing off the cliffs and plants, and the shadows around the abandoned bath houses. That night Oscar got to hear her excitement when she’d captured things she really thought could be somethings. She sent him pictures and described what she saw them turning into. He loved hearing her excitement. She continued sending him short video messages that he watched during breaks and he called her every night so her voice would be the last he heard. He only woke up her once and sent her flowers the next day asking for forgiveness he knew he didn’t need. More than once a quiet talk turned into loud orgasms.

The Tuesday before she was to fly back to him he woke up her in the early morning. “I’m on my way home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to leave you hanging. I had an allergic reaction and been itching like crazy.  
> Enjoy!

Oscar was too tired and too distraught to do anything more than just dump the sentence. “I’m coming home.” 

Charlotte picked up on the tone of his voice, as he knew she would, and took over, “What’s happened?”

“My aunt, mom’s sister, and her family were in a wreck. A pick up t-boned them on the driver’s side. My aunt and the baby were on the passenger side. The baby is perfect. My aunt has some injuries, but nothing severe so far. My uncle and their four-year-old daughter died.” He closed his eyes to stop the tears, although he felt too numb for much emotion to break through. Except that he was talking to Charlotte.

“Oh, Oscar. How horrible. Your mum must be devastated.”

He shrugged, “Took forever for her to get out what happened. Not helped by me being a grumpy bastard because I’d just gotten on set and she was calling nonstop.”

“I’m sure she understands. Do you want me to meet you there?”

Oscar smiled for the first time in hours and felt the tightness in his chest lessen a fraction. He was going to ask, but it felt good that he didn’t have to. She’d barely finished the question before he answered, “Yes. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, khriso mou. When does your flight land in Miami and I’ll get my flight synced up.”

He was sitting at the gate, the plane already boarding, “Two twenty.”

“Do you need anything from your flat?”

He laughed, “Everything. I had one of the production assistants looking up flights as I got out of costume. Left straight from set.”

“I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath and heard them calling his flight again. “I have to go.”

“Wait! How are you? Are you ok? I know you’re not, but are you?”

“Not at all.” He wiped away a tear. “But I get to see you in ten hours and will better.” Not that anything good could come of this, but seeing her was a bright spot. One he’d gladly give up to have his uncle and baby cousin safe. “I’ll text on my layover.”

“Ok. I’ll see you soon.”

Oscar scanned his ticket and headed down the jet way. Once in his seat he sent her a text with his flight information, his brother Mike’s phone number, and a kissing face emoji. She sent back hearts. He chuckled and shook his head, hitting his brother’s speed dial, “Hey, Charlotte is coming. She’s going to try and get there same time as me.”

“Do you want me to get you a hotel room or are you staying with me? Auntie and the baby are at mom’s.”

“We’ll stay with you.” He wanted to be with family. “This isn’t how I planned on you guys meeting her.”

Mike laughed, “Maybe she’ll be a nice diversion. You know how mom is, this will give her purpose for the sadness, to bring you home with your happiness.”

Oscar smiled, knowing that is exactly how his mom would think, “Still, let her know.”

“I will. I’m on my way to the hospital now.”

“See you in about ten hours, little brother. I love you.” He needed to make sure everyone knew his feelings because the world could change in an instant. 

“Love you too, big brother.”

Oscar hung up and turned off his phone as directed by the overhead speaker. 

~*~*~*~

Charlotte hung up and sat quietly for several minutes. Her brain needed to catch up. She felt horrible for Oscar and the family she hadn’t met. His voice had sounded sad and broken with the words spoken. She was worried about him. There wasn’t anything she could do, but be with him and him on a plane where she couldn’t even talk to him was tough. She could only imagine how he felt with hours of no contact after something like this. She’d be a nervous wreck, terrified of what she’d find when she could talk to people again. She shook her head to rid herself of her spiraling thoughts. That wasn’t going to help anything. First things first, she needed a flight.

To arrive about the same time as Oscar, Charlotte had a little over two hours before she had to leave for the airport. She ran for the shower and threw things into bags are she used them, so when she was ready everything was packed. As she was gathering clothes it occurred to her that she had no idea what was appropriate. A quick google search gave her a direction. In the cab on her way to his flat she checked time, another hour before she had to be on her way. Plenty of time to pack for him. His clothes joined hers in the suitcase, a suit in her garment bag, and personal care items in with hers. She was sure she’d over packed for both of them, but better safe than sorry. In the cab to the airport she woke up Andrew and gave him instructions. The shoot tomorrow was to be lead by him with her for support anyway. He assured her he could manage and she trusted him to take care of anything that came up. She didn’t know when she’d be back, but the only shoot for her was the one they couldn’t move up. That seemed like a blessing now. She fired off texts to a few friends letting them know she’d been out of town. She struggled with Eric. He was Oscar’s friend, but become hers, and was checking up on her regularly after finding her in Oscar’s flat. That deserved a text. No one answered immediately, not surprisingly as it was barely 7 am. She had time for a few deep breaths before arriving at the airport where she was off again.

Security wasn’t bad this early and Charlotte was able to grab coffee and a fast food breakfast. She dropped into a chair at the gate with twenty minutes to spare. Not wanting to wolf down her breakfast, she sipped her coffee and sent the next round of texts letting Oscar and Mike know her flight details. Oscar would be in flight. Mike responded almost instantly.

From Mike: Perfect scheduling. Bad circumstance, but glad to get to meet you. Heard much.  
To Mike: I know about you too.  
From Mike: Which of us should be more scared?  
To Mike: Hard to know.  
From Mike: See you in a few hours.

In Atlanta Charlotte turned on her phone to find a text from Oscar with much colorful language about being stuck in Madrid. He would be about three hours late. Even though he’d be back in the air by now, she texted him not to worry, she’d see him there. She made a couple of purchases as she transferred gates and was back on her way.

Walking out of the secured area Charlotte spotted Mike immediately. He was bigger than Oscar, and hairier, but the resemblance was clear. That and he was holding a sign with an arrow pointing up saying, “Bro Dameron.” She walked toward him. Mike put down the sign when she was close. Charlotte shook her head, “You’re incorrigible.”

Mike shrugged, “Family trait.” He scooped her into a huge bear hug that lifted her off her feet. He sat her down before adding, “You’re more beautiful than the picture he shows off.”

“Thank you. I think.” She gave him a curious look and laughed before hugging him again, “I’m sorry for your loss, your family’s loss.”

He mumbled, “Thank you” and squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

They headed toward baggage claim, Mike taking her carryon and the airport bag from Atlanta. “Heard from him?”

“Not since the ranting phone call when he was stuck in Spain.” Mike snickered.

“I got that text.”

“I’m supposed to ask you if you want to wait for him at my place or go to the house and he’ll meet you there.”

“The house.” Her answer was instant. She was nervous about meeting his family without him, but hiding out until he arrived seemed overkill and a bit rude. This wasn’t about her anyway; she was there to support him.

Mike put an arm around her, “That’s what he said you’d say.” The bag he was carrying made a loud clinking noise, “What’s in here?”

“Oh yeah!” She took the bag from him, “I need you to tell me if this is appropriate. I know your mum’s family is Guatemalan and I googled funeral traditions. It said rum and candles where appropriate to bring the family.”

“You googled?” He smiled, “There are specific candles the funeral home is providing, but rum is perfect. You can never have enough rum.”

“Yes, but is it appropriate.” She was already digging out the candles.

“Yes. Thank you. That’s very thoughtful.” She tossed the candles into the nearest bin. “Those could be repurposed.”

She cringed, “No, they couldn’t.”

On the drive Mike filled in the holes google left out. The funeral would be tomorrow. His family believed the deceased should be buried as soon as possible and there were funeral homes in Miami that assisted with their traditions. His aunt was staying at his mom’s house with the baby. She had a dislocated shoulder and cuts and bruises. Nothing that wouldn’t heal. Her son, Matais, was unscathed. When Mike had left to pick her up they were just returning from making arrangements. People had already begun bringing by food. He hoped that his aunt would get some sleep. Being up all night wasn’t making things easier for her to bear. He expected the house to be full by the time they got there, “You will be a wonderful distraction.”

She sighed, “My goal is to just stay out of the way and be there for Oscar.”

Mike smiled, “It won’t go like that, but it’s cute that you think so.”

The rest of the drive was spent getting to know each other and talking about their lives. Charlotte liked him. He shared enough of Oscar’s personality traits that he felt familiar, yet different enough to be fun to get to know. By the time they got to the house she was feeling more comfortable. Since she’d never had a boyfriend, she’d never met the parents. She wasn’t quite sure if this was something to be worried about or not. 

Mike turned into a gated neighborhood with midsized to large homes. He pulled into the curved drive way of a white stucco multi level with ceramic shingles. Palm trees were in the arch of the drive, with a strip of landscaping on the outside of the curve leading to the house. Putting the car in park, he said, “We’re here.” 

Charlotte got out and took in the house. When Mike got to her side of the car, she looked over at him, “The roof and the arched doorways and windows remind me of home.” 

He smiled, “It reminded mom of her home too.” He put an arm around her, “I’ve got the bag.” He knocked twice on the door before opening it for her to step inside. The house was light, airy, and with an open floor plan. The family room led straight through to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Several people stood around the kitchen table and island talking in Spanish and looking sad. Charlotte had seen pictures of his mom, but she was lost in a sea of people. Mike pointed to the end of the island and the woman rounding it, “Mom. Maria. Don’t even try to call her anything else.”

Oscar’s mom was a petite woman with dark hair that hung below her shoulders. She was shorter than Oscar, shorter than Charlotte. Her face wore lines and puffiness of grief. Her arms were out as she approached them, “You must be Charlotte.”

Charlotte smiled, “I am.” 

Maria hugged her then backed away holding her hands, “I’m glad to meet you after hearing so much from my son.”

“Me too, Maria.” She glanced back at Mike, “He told me I’m to call you Maria, is that a’right?”

Maria pinched her son, “He wouldn’t lie about such a thing for fear his brother.”

“He’s been wonderful, fetching me and all.” She squeezed Maria’s hand, “I’m so sorry for your family’s loss. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do. I’m excellent at errand running, food serving, and babysitting.”

Maria hugged her again, “Thank you, Charlotte. Come meet everyone.” Maria hooked her arm through Charlotte’s and led her over, “This is Oscar’s girlfriend, Charlotte.” She went around the room introducing everyone with explanations of relationships. Many names were familiar and Charlotte quickly connected people to stories. “Lia is upstairs resting. They gave her a sedative, so hopefully she’s sleeping.”

Uncle Tomas, who featured in many of Oscar’s stories, peeked around Charlotte to the bag Mike was holding, “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh!” Mike exclaimed and pulled out the bottles. He said something in Spanish and handed the bottles off in either direction.

Tomas took one and wrapped his arms around Charlotte, “That’s very thoughtful. Thank you.”

She knew from Oscar that Tomas was warm, friendly, and with a wicked sense of humor. Leaning back toward his ear she whispered, “What did he say?”

Tomas’s smile showed Oscar’s words to be true. He whispered back, “That you’d researched Guatemalan traditions before your flight.”

“Yes.”

He hugged her again, “Thank you.”

She shook her head, “Don’t. It’s the least I could do.” A loud cry pierced the quiet conversations that had resumed. Charlotte turned toward the sound and saw the swing set up in the corner where Maria must have been when she’d arrived. Charlotte’s mouth dropped open and she walked over, squatting down beside the baby, and mirroring Maria. She put her finger in the baby’s hand, “Oscar said baby, but he can’t be more than a month old.”

Maria nodded, “A month tomorrow.”

The baby pulled her finger toward his mouth. Charlotte looked to Maria, “May I?”

“Of course.”

Charlotte undid the safety belt and lifted the baby into her arms, “I hear your name is Matias. I have a brother Mathew.” She cooed and rocked him, turning back to the group. 

One of the cousins walked closer, “Do you have other siblings?”

“Oh yes,” she laughed. “There are five of us total. Mathew is a year older than me. There’s a sixteen year gap before the twins, Bella and Toni. Another year and we have Nate.” Matias cried with the lack of her attention and she bounced him, “So just one of you is nothing. No, it isn’t.” She got closer to him smiling and rubbed her nose on his.

Maria patted her arm, “You’re now the official babysitter. He’s usually such a good baby, but he’s been fussy since we got home. He senses our grief.”

Charlotte smiled, “Whatever you need.”

Tomas had set out a long line of glasses and ran one of the bottles of rum across them, spilling as much on the island as went in the cups. He lifted one and waited for everyone. “May this gift help us drown our grief for David and our beautiful Elena.” He repeated the phrase in Spanish and several people repeated their names and said something that to Charlotte sounded like a prayer. Charlotte downed her glass with the others and followed suit putting her glass back in line. Tomas emptied the bottle and opened another, not the one she’d brought, and poured another round. He winked at Charlotte, “We’ll save that for when Oscar arrives.”

“He warned me about you.”

Tomas raised an eyebrow, “Come with me young lady. I have my own stories to tell.”


	46. Chapter 46

Oscar fought the urge to text the second he got off the plane. He also fought the urge to call. The fight was that he dreaded knowing what was going on at the house at the same time that all he wanted was to talk to Charlotte. Also, he knew one text of “I’m here” would turn into another “In the cab” then “On the interstate” and “Off the interstate” and “In the neighborhood” and finally “Driveway.” So instead he sat quietly drumming his fingers on his phone just waiting to hit send on the text message that said, “I’m here. Come outside.”

The stop sign at the end of his mom’s block was where Oscar sent the text. He shoved his phone in his pocket, glanced at the fare on the cab, and pulled out his wallet. When he turned toward the house after slamming the car door he saw her coming down the walk. He felt a smile spread across his face, his heart speed up, and an urge he didn’t want to fight. She was beautiful. How could she be so beautiful? Oscar’s hands went straight to her face. He had to make sure she was real. One soft whisper of a kiss before he laid his forehead against her, “I love you.”

The touch of Charlotte’s fingers in his hair made him sigh and close his eyes. She kissed him, her tongue sneaking out for a taste, “I love you. Missed you so much.”

“Yeah, that too.” He turned her face and kissed her again. Lips slowly parted, allowing their tongues to dance. Both made small needy sounds as the kiss deepened. Oscar felt himself sink into the comfort and passion he felt for her.

Then there was another small sound that ended the kiss. Oscar pulled away and looked down at the sleeping baby on her shoulder. He couldn’t remember seeing a baby when he’d walked toward her, but he was zoned in on her face. Yet, here he was kissing his girlfriend who was holding baby. “This is weird.”

Charlotte twined her fingers with his, “I know.” Her eyes went wide, “I gave them rum and they gave me a baby.”

He laughed, “Are you keeping it?”

Her face screwed up in a grimace, “Not even, but right now he’s kind of sweet. I’ve liked feeling useful.”

He looked at the house then back at her, nodding toward the house, “How’s it going in there?”

“It’s a’right. Just family right now. People drop by with food then leave. Your aunt hasn’t been down since I got here. I’ve been entertained with stories of you, a couple of pictures.” The baby squidged around making waking up noises, “This is your newest cousin, Matias.” She flipped him off her shoulder to cradle him. “My shoulder is very sweaty. He’s a little heating pad.”

Oscar reached out his hands, “Gimme.”

She handed him over, “You’ll only have to give him back when the hugging starts.”

Oscar rocked him, “Aren’t you a lucky little boy getting to sleep on her shoulder for as long as you like.” A stab of sadness broke through; this little boy would never know his dad or his sister. Oscar closed his eyes and shook his head with a sad sigh.

Charlotte laid her hand on his check, “You’re welcome to sleep there too. Let’s go inside. They’re waiting for you.” He nodded and let her lead the way. She opened the door and pulled his hand while announcing to the room, “Look who I found wandering around the drive.”

Mike cocked an eyebrow, “Now that’s weird.” 

Oscar just shook his head at his brother and handed the baby to him. He was immediately engulfed in family speaking in an overwhelming stream of Spanish. Oscar laughed and smiled while being traded from person to person. He lost track of Charlotte and did a quick scan to find her by the door standing with his brother. Taking his attention back to the group surrounding him, he answered questions and teased back as good as he got. Everyone wanted to know how filming was going and how long he could stay. Not long. They could change up shooting schedule some, but this wasn’t a convenient time for him to be away. Not that anyone even questioned him leaving, but he felt a responsibility to his job that conflicted with his feelings of responsibility toward his family. He laughed and asked why there were no questions about the girlfriend who’d shown up before him. Tomas kissed his check while explaining they’d worn out all their questions on her. Oscar cringed and said whatever she’d said was surely lies. 

The crowd around him thinned out and he saw his mom. He took the few steps to her and hugged her. He wasn’t sure who was comforting whom. Maria led her son into the kitchen and scooted up on a stool, motioning for Oscar to sit. He shook his head, “No, I’ve been sitting for hours.” He looked down where she held his hands between hers, “Charlotte says Auntie Lia hasn’t been down since she’s been here.”

Maria pursed her lips and shook her head, “She was up all night and they gave her a sedative. A few days worth. Still, I doubt she’s sleeping. Resting is good and part of this she has to do by herself. I’ve checked on her. She’ll be down when she’s ready.”

He kissed her cheek, “And how are you?”

“Very sad.” She sighed, “Losing an adult is horrible, but a child. I don’t know that I could bear it. Especially one so young. We will help each other through. Tomorrow will be bad, but then we can start to heal. Time.”

“A very long time. I wish I could stay longer.”

“There’s nothing you can do here, Oscar. I’m happy you were able to come.” She smiled, “And your Charlotte has been a good distraction.”

Oscar threw back his head with laughter, “Mike and I knew that’s what you would say.” He turned his head to find her. Still next to Mike, yet somehow Matias was back with her. He shook his head, smiling as he turned back to his mom. “What do you think of her?”

A sly smiled crossed his mother’s lips, “She is lovely.”

“Beautiful,” Oscar interjected.

His mom patted his face, “Yes, son.” She thought a moment, “She seems smart and funny. She is a wonderful story teller.” Oscar laughed. “That she came without you and took the time to research our customs speaks well of her character. I like her. I’m excited to see you with her.”

Oscar rolled his eyes, “Complete love sick puppy. It’s great.” They were laughing until something caught his mom’s eye and she stopped, “What?” Oscar looked in the direction of her gaze and saw his aunt at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone had gone quiet, no one knowing what to say. Lia’s eyes were focused on her son sleeping in Charlotte’s arms. Lia had dark circles and looked years older than she had last time he was home, which wasn’t that long ago. Oscar pulled his mom off the chair, “Come on.” He could only imagine the thoughts Lia was having seeing her child with a stranger. 

Lia was drawn to the movement and looked at Oscar and his mom heading toward her, “Oscar.”

Oscar wrapped her in a hug. He spoke quietly in Spanish. “Auntie, I don’t even know what to say to you. Sorry doesn’t seem enough.” 

“Having you here means much. Thank you.”

Oscar motioned behind him for Charlotte to come as he continued speaking to his aunt. “Matias is with my girlfriend. He is beautiful.” When Charlotte was close enough he put his arm around her, his mom putting an arm around her sister. “This is Charlotte.”

Maria added, “She’s a baby whisperer.”

Oscar translated the Spanish for Charlotte and she shook her head, “Just many siblings.” She placed Matias in Lia’s arm that wasn’t in a sling. “I was glad to help. He’s precious.” Oscar saw her pause until Lia looked up again, “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Lia smiled weakly, “Thank you.” 

Maria led her sister into the family room and someone freed up a place on the couch for them. It took several minutes for conversation to get going again. 

Oscar pulled Charlotte into his arms, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

He smiled down at her, “Just thank you.” He bent down for a chaste kiss. He kept his lips to hers and eyes closed for a long time. When he opened them Mike was standing there. Oscar glared at his brother, “Something you need?”

Mike shook his head, “Nope, just visiting.”

Charlotte looked between the two of them, “What happens next?”

Oscar started, “Whenever Lia is ready we’ll eat. Tonight is family. Tomorrow the house will be full of people. Tonight there will be drinking.”

Mike added, “Charlotte brought delicious rum. Tomas saved a bottle for when you got here.”

“Oh, that’s what mom was talking about.” He looked at Charlotte, “She said that you’d researched our customs. You said that outside, but I was distracted. You brought rum?” 

Before she could answer Mike said, “Candles too, but I told her the funeral home takes care of those. And she tossed them! Perfectly good candles.”

Charlotte reached across Mike to poke him in the stomach, “You can’t repurpose funeral candles into sex candles.”

Both men laughed and Mike said, “I like her.”

“I read the rum was to drown sorrows. I thought that might be a metaphor.”

“Nope, real drowning of sorrows.” Oscar looked around the room, “Where’s Nicole? And Esme?” He quickly added, “Sister and Lia’s oldest daughter. David is her second husband.”

Mike answered, “Nicole should be here anytime. Not sure about Esme. Think she’ll speak to you?”

“Who knows.” Oscar rolled his eyes.

Charlotte smiled sweetly, “Why does your cousin not speak to you?”

Mike snickered, “She is best friends with the ex Mrs. Hernandez.”

Oscar threw a look at his brother and held up his hands, “Why do you have to say it that way? Can’t you just say Emma? Esme is Emma’s best friend.”

“If I did you wouldn’t make that face.”

He heard Charlotte’s light laughter and glared playfully at her. Charlotte put her hand on his chest, “I see why you enjoyed Matt and I so much. This is fun.”

Kissing her head, he pulled her in closer, “Exactly.” He threw his hand out and hit Mike, looking at the door, “Speak of the devil.”

A woman’s voice spoke, “I am not the devil.”

Mike pulled Nicole into a hug while Oscar let go of Charlotte. He hugged his sister tightly, “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get home last time you were here. Work has been busy. I’m glad you could make it home for this.”

“Me too.” He let go of his sister and put an arm back around Charlotte, “This is Charlotte.”

Nicole looked at her brother then hugged Charlotte, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Good to meet you.”

“You too.”

Nicole looked across the room, “I’m going to go talk to mom and Lia. More with you three later.”

Oscar kept Charlotte pulled in close while family came and left the conversation. He wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming need to feel physical presence or to use the happiness he felt with her to balance out the sadness in the room. People were talking and laughing, but there was a dark heaviness to the room. To anyone it would look like a family gathering. It was, but the reason was nothing good. As much as Oscar missed his family he wished he wasn’t here. Wishing wouldn’t make that happen. The alternative was to keep a hand on the woman next to him and feel like there was more than death and sadness. He’d never been good at making sense of death. When he was young and immersed in his families (and his) religious beliefs everything was easily seen as part of God’s plan. But since leaving that belief system behind he struggled with the complicated subject. He saw no reason or plan behind taking away an innocent four year old girl who hadn’t really had a chance to live yet. 

“Are you three by the door so you can sneak out?” Tomas and another cousin joined them.

“No, but thank you for planting the seeds of a plan.” 

Across the room, Nicole stood up, taking her mom’s hand, and announcing, “Time to eat. Give us a few minutes to get things organized.”

There were at least a dozen food containers scattered around the kitchen. Oscar felt Charlotte pulling away from him and glanced at her with a questioning look. She smiled, “I’m going to go help with the food.”

Oscar grabbed her hand before she slipped away, “You’re a guest. You don’t have to do that.”

Her eyes laughed at him, “Yes, I kinda do.”

He didn’t agree, but he wasn’t going to argue. A glance in the direction of the kitchen told him that she was the only woman not in the kitchen. He didn’t especially like that dynamic. He pulled her hand to pull her closer. Wanting a kiss, he didn’t stop pulling until she was close enough, “I love you.” His lips met hers softly.

The look in her eyes warmed him, but created a shiver across his skin as she spoke, “Pou kánei tin kardiá mou eftychisméni.”

Oscar laughed as he let her go, “You’ll translate that later, right?”

She shrugged and headed away.

He felt the eyes on him. “What?”

Mike huffed out a breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before. To anyone but family.”

Oscar started to disagree, then saw Tomas nodding. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t.”

Tomas put an arm around him, “Doesn’t make anyone else less, but it might make her more.” 

Oscar got lost in thoughts. That observing part of himself taking over. He didn’t think, no, he knew that he had said the words often. But not in public, and obviously by Mike and Tomas’ reaction, not in front of family. He wasn’t sure what that meant or if it meant anything. He was sure that the thought would roll around in his mind until he figured it out. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him, but not fully present until they were called in for dinner. 

If seeing the women getting dinner ready struck him the wrong way, watching them cleaning up was worse. He grew up with very traditional roles and a mother who did as her husband said. She was different now and there were couples in his family, in this room, who didn’t operate that way. It seemed a tradition like a funeral caused everyone to fall into old habits and beliefs. He understood, but he couldn’t do it. He hauled Mike into the kitchen and they took over washing up, leaving those who had “prepared” the meal with nothing to do after the food was put away. Mike shoed them away when they tried to help. Oscar did a quick check for Charlotte to see that she had the baby. He rolled his eyes at his brother, “What the fuck is up with handing Charlotte Matias every time her hands are empty?”

Mike laughed, “Beside the obvious mom angling for grandchildren?”

“Besides that.” Oscar shook his head. 

“According the women he senses everyone’s grief and that makes him fussy. Charlotte isn’t grieving, so he’s happy with her.” Oscar snorted, but Mike continued. “I know, but he’s a very good baby who is always happy and never cries. Since the accident he’s been the opposite. Charlotte picks him up and he’s been back to his normal happy self.”

Oscar sighed, “Fine.”

Mike laughed, “That bother you, bro?”

“Ya know, I have found that the only thing that ever bothers me anymore is adjusting to not be bothered by things that would normally bother me.”

“No clue what you just said.”

“Instead of bristling when someone called her my girlfriend, I was calling her that before we’d even slept together. When I realized I was falling in love with her instead of questioning if it was too soon or if this was a good idea or what I wanted, I just enjoyed it. And normally the aunties and mom starting to knit baby clothes would send me over the edge. I’m not in any way thinking of replicating, but whatever.”

Mike grabbed his brother’s shoulders and moved his back and forth like he was looking around him, “Who are you and where is my big brother?”

“Get off me.” Oscar shook off Mike’s hands.

“I think that’s cool. You’re happy.”

Oscar shrugged with a smile, “Yeah.” Before getting back to washing he turned around to find Charlotte. She was holding Matias, sitting between Lia and Nicole, with his mom on the other side of Lia. He knew with certainty that even though they kept handing the baby off to her, Charlotte knew mother and son needed each other and if they believed he was picking up on everyone else’s grief she’d just stay nearby. Along the lines of what he and Mike has just talked about, it never crossed his mind that she might be faking it: trying to make a good impression on his family or showing that she’d be a good mom someday. That wasn’t her motivation, but it would be the result. Oscar wasn’t the least bit surprised that he was ok with both.

When they finished cleaning Oscar made a quick head count and they pulled out enough glasses for everyone. They repeated the action from earlier and ran a bottle of rum across them. The rum spilled was for those who weren’t with them. Mike herded everyone back into the kitchen around the island. Charlotte came to him at the corner of the island and he put an arm around her, kissing her in greeting. 

Mike was at the other end of the island. As soon as everyone had a glass he took a picture, “I know it’s not a memorable occasion, but I think David and Elena would like everyone together to remember them.” Several people nodded and said words of prayer before they drank. 

Luckily, Oscar (and everyone else) had two more shots him before the next family arrived. He and Charlotte were standing on the far side of the room. He’d pulled her aside to fill in holes. Conversation in the house was mostly Spanish and he had been translating as things were said, but there were back stories. Plus he wanted a little bit of time alone with her. They were standing close enough that he could feel her breathe. He held her hand and with the other he played with a strand of her hair. He’d heard the commotion and glanced up. He closed his eyes. Charlotte said his name and he opened them. Oscar spread his feet, getting even with Charlotte’s eyes and making it where she could easily see over his shoulder. He moved his hands to her waist, “The two women who just came in the door, on their way to Lia.” He watched her eyes cut over then back to his. “The tall one with a ponytail is Esme.”

Charlotte nodded her understanding, “And the very pregnant one?”

He pursed his lips with a sardonic chuckle turned deep breath and a sigh, “That is Emma.” He watched her face crack a smile and he couldn’t help but laugh. “If you love me even a little bit you will go change the baby, piss, powder your nose . . . anything to give me five minutes to deal with that mess without you here to see.” She burst out in a loud laugh and he immediately joined in and hugged her, “Now we’re the insane people in the corner who have her baby brother.”

That made her laugh harder. She kissed his cheek, “I think this sweet boy has shit his pants.”

Oscar kissed her, “Thank you.” He watched her walk behind the gathering of women, telling his mom she was going to change him and . . . his mom going with her. 

This day will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it . . . I absolutely LOVE them in this chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Charlotte walked with Maria down the hall. Out of the hearing of everyone she leaned closer, “You know that baby doesn’t need changing.”

Maria laughed, “He wanted to deal with Esme . . . and Emma.”

“Yes.” Charlotte smiled, “I’m not bothered, but I’ll let him do whatever without me there.”

“So, instead of pretending to change the baby, let me show you the room where I keep mementos of my children.”

Charlotte smiled widely, “Oh, that sounds way more fun than a poopy diaper.”

Maria led her into a small bedroom with walls covered in pictures and bookshelves full of books, toys, and trinkets. It reminded Charlotte of the wall in her bedroom with pictures of her family. It occurred to her that she needed to add him to the wall. His mom led her around the room pointing out things, her favorites. Charlotte asked questions and Maria told stories. When they made their way around the room Maria pulled out a scrapbook and laid it on the table. She reached for the baby, “I will take this precious baby downstairs to see his sister and I will send my son up here. This hasn’t been a very nice reunion after weeks apart. I think you could both use a little time away from everyone.”

Charlotte handed off the baby, “Him more than me.” 

Maria nodded and put her hand on Charlotte’s arm, “The way he observes and uses emotions in his work . . . he’s always been more effected by things that happen to others than to himself.” She looked down at the baby, “Like this little one, the house full of grief will wear on him. I think you are the cure for him too.”

Charlotte put her hand over Maria’s, “Thank you.” Maria nodded and headed out of the room.

~*~*~*~

Oscar watched Lia, Nicole, Esme, and Emma exchange hugs. When the mother and daughter sat down and were talking quietly Oscar walked over. He put his hand on Emma’s back. His smile was genuine when he spoke, “Looks like congratulations are in order.”

Emma turned toward and hugged him, “Thank you. It’s so good to see you. I wish it wasn’t for such a sad occasion.”

“Definitely. When are you due?”

“Six more weeks.”

Esme spoke from the couch, “Six more weeks to figure out a name for my god daughter.”

Oscar turned his attention to his cousin, bending over to kiss her cheek, “I’m sorry, Esme.”

“Thank you. I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were filming in London.”

“I am, but there was no problem getting a few days.”

Lia squeezed her daughter’s arm, “Don’t be ugly, Esme. This isn’t the time.”

“I’m sorry, mama. I don’t want to upset you.” She looked up at Oscar, “Thank you for being here.” Oscar nodded. “Where is Matais?”

“Charlotte went to change his diaper. He’ll be right back.” 

“Who’s Charlotte?”

Here we go. “My girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

Oscar went on with conversation before anymore could be said. “How’s your pregnancy been? Ready for it to be over?”

Emma rubbed her belly, “I was sick every day for the first twelve weeks. After that it’s been wonderful. It’s very crowded in there and she likes to stretch. We’re excited to see her.”

“I imagine.” That’s when he saw his mom heading toward them with Matias. “Esme, here comes your little brother.” 

Maria handed the baby to his sister and turned where only her son could hear, “Charlotte is upstairs in the office.”

Oscar smiled, “You mean the shrine.” He kissed his mom’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Oscar practically ran up the stairs. He slipped into the room, locked the door, and leaned his back against. Charlotte faced him with a smile, “Sanctuary.”

“For a few minutes anyway.” He pushed away from the door and met her in the middle of the room. He reached out his hands.

Charlotte put her hands in his and kept moving closer. “How were Esme and Emma?”

He shook his head and put her hands around his neck, “Don’t care.” He kissed her lips, taking time to notice their soft fullness and warmth. “All I care about right now is locked in this room.”

She folded her arms around his neck, “That’s me.”

He nodded slowly, “That is only you.” Pulling her closer, he buried his face in the slope of shoulder to neck that he loved. The smell of her skin, her cologne, instantly registered in his brain. The result was a deep calm accompanied by a subtle awakening between his legs. His body recognized her. He smiled against her skin, this was not the time for that to be happening. Charlotte kissed his neck then his jaw. He heard himself purr. But that’s where she stopped. He slid his hand lower to rest at the base of her spine, his fingertips over the line and touching her ass. “I liked that. Why’d you stop?”

Instead of answering she nuzzled the side of his face, speaking near his ear, “You wanna make out?”

“I locked the door didn’t I?”

“I’m not going to argue about some kissing when I haven’t seen you in almost three weeks.”

“Might feel you up too.”

“I can be ok with that.” She pulled back to look in his eyes, “I’d love to tease you a bit, but I’ve missed you horribly.”

Oscar smiled and chuckled, “Then shut up and kiss me.” He expected a smart assed comment back, but what he got was her lips against his. The feel of her nails dragging across his scalp urged him to pull her closer, his hand placed firmly on her ass. He could feel her lips curl into a smile before she parted them to taste him. Oscar let his mouth fall open and meet her. Slow licks and tastes slowly increased in intensity until the two were locked in an open mouthed passionate kiss. Long nights of missing her with nothing more than her voice to touch him made him sensitive to everything: her hand holding onto his shoulder, her fingers in his hair, her breasts pressed to his chest. He could feel the rise of her stomach with each breath and he had to keep his focus anywhere except their hips touching. Too long. Too damn long and reunited at a fucking funeral. That thought killed the mood. He ended the kiss and buried his nose against her neck, “We should get back downstairs.”

Charlotte ran her hand down his chest, letting it rest over his heart, “How are you holding up?”

He shrugged, clasping his hands at the base of her spine, “There’s some family I haven’t seen in a long time. That part is nice.” She gave him a look that clearly stated that wasn’t what she meant. “I’m exhausted and stressed. Everyone is keeping everything light, but I can feel the sadness crawling along my skin. Tomorrow will be worse because of customs.” He smiled weakly, “I’m trying to pace myself.”

The backs of her fingers moved over his cheek, “Customs?”

“I’ll explain later. Once we get to Mike’s place.” He kissed her nose, “Ok?”

“Of course, I’m here for you.”

He pulled her arm from around her waist and wrapped it around her shoulders, cradling her head against him, “I know and appreciate that more than you can imagine. It meant a lot that I didn’t even have to ask.”

“Nowhere I’d rather be than here with you.”

Oscar let her lift her head and put his hand on her face, him thumb caressing her cheek, “I believe that.”

“Good.”

“Very good.” Surely it couldn’t hurt to indulge in another kiss. Or four.

As they headed into the family room Oscar noticed some late comers. Emma had Matias supported on her belly and Esme was standing nearby playing with his feet. His sister was the furthest away from them, which is where Oscar headed. The fifteen minutes alone with Charlotte had done a lot for his stress level. Part of him knew that a break of any sort would have helped hit the reset button. She was icing on the cake. And he loved icing. Some of the new arrivals joined in and once Oscar had introduced them he excused himself to the restroom. 

A glance in the mirror told him he needed some sleep. He found a washcloth and pressed cold water to his face, hoping to diminish the dark circles a little. The coolness felt good against his tired eyes. With his eyes closed he saw Charlotte. Realizing reality was better, he tossed the washcloth and headed back downstairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at Charlotte. She could see him and leaned behind Nicole to stick her tongue out at him. He was shaking his head with a smirk when Uncle Tomas came up, “What are you doing, Oscar?”

Oscar nodded toward the group of women, “Trying to figure out how to make that stop.” Across from Charlotte was Esme, to her left was Nicole, and to the right was Emma.

Tomas laughed, “I think your Charlotte can handle herself.”

~*~*~*~

When Oscar left Charlotte and Nicole continued talking. Nicole had seen the magazine piece she’d shot with Oscar, “You captured him well.”

Charlotte’s mouth was opened to say thank you when another voice joined the conversation, “I imagine that’s easier to do when you’re sleeping with him?”

Charlotte turned her head to the voice, “We weren’t dating when we did that shoot.” She smiled, “Well, he says we were and I’ve decided to agree with him.” She held out her hand and introduced herself, even though Esme obviously knew who she was. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Esme looked at her hand like she wasn’t going to take it, but did. “Thank you. This is Emma.”

Emma looked a little . . . either embarrassed or shy as they shook hands, “Nice to meet you. I saw the magazine, but didn’t know who’d taken the pictures. They were very good.”

“Thank you, Emma.” She glanced down at Emma’s belly, “Congratulations on the baby.”

Esme interjected before Emma could say anything, “Your accent is British. So do you live in London? Is that where you and Oscar met?”

Charlotte knew that none of these questions were innocent. She was being sized up. “No, we met in New York. I grew up in London.”

“Oh, so you’re here while he’s away filming?”

She knew something was coming, but couldn’t figure it out yet. Her voice was filled with caution, speaking slowly. “I was with him in London, but had to come home for a few weeks to work. I’ll go back next week.” She couldn’t help herself, “Why?”

Esme shook her head with feigned innocence, “Just curious. Don’t you worry about him being across the ocean without you?”

Ah, there it is. Charlotte felt anger raising her blood pressure and worked hard to keep her face and voice from showing it, “Not at all.” She kept her eyes locked on Esme’s, wondering how far she was going to take this.

Esme pursed her lips, then looked at Charlotte with pity, “You should be.” She raised her shoulders with a frown, “He cheated on Emma before they were married.”

Charlotte’s peripheral vision caught Emma’s face, her eyes wide with shock. Esme was close to cracking a smile. Esme thought this was new information. Long ago when confronted with a bully Charlotte didn’t know what to say. That wasn’t a problem anymore. “I’m sure he learned from that mistake. That was a long time ago . . .”

“You know what they say once a . . .”

Charlotte help up a hand to silence the other woman, “I wasn’t finished. That was a long ago and I would think if Oscar and Emma have moved on you would have too. I don’t understand your point in bringing this up except thinking he wouldn’t have told me, which he has, and causing some sort of drama between us, which you won’t. By the look on Emma’s face she wasn’t aware of your intention.” She glanced at Nicole, “Maybe your intention was to embarrass him in front of me and his sister? I don’t believe that you’re honestly trying to warn me. I’m going to assume that your behavior is due to grief and not just as mean and spiteful as it would appear. Because everyone has been so welcoming to me that it makes no sense that you wouldn’t be brought up to behave better.” She made quick eye contact with all of them, settling back on Esme. “Esme, I’m very sorry for your loss. I hope your mother finds some comfort with you and Matias.” Next she spoke to Emma, “I’m sorry if this has been uncomfortable for you. I wish you every happiness with your new baby.” Charlotte put her hand on Nicole’s arm, “I’ll see you at Mike’s later?”

Nicole nodded with a slight smile, “Absolutely.”

Charlotte walked behind Nicole and made her way toward Oscar. He was talking with Tomas, but he was watching her. She imagined he’d watched the entire conversation. She slid her arm through his, “Are you two up to no good?”

Tomas nodded, “We were thinking it was time to start leaving. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Um, not quite yet,” Charlotte hummed.

She watched Tomas and Oscar exchange a glance then Tomas spoke, “Well, I’m going to spread the plan to the others.” He walked away.

Charlotte put her free hand on Oscar’s chest, turning her back to the room, and kissing his lips, “How are you, my love?”

His smiled turned to a laugh, “What are you doing?”

With her back to the room her smile faltered and show her anger, “I’m being petty, passive aggressive, and metaphorically pissing on your leg. I’m sure it’s transparent as fuck, but you need to play along.”

His smile didn’t break. In fact he laughed like she’s said something funny. Lacing his fingers in her hair he brought her in for a quick, yet passionate, kiss. “You gonna tell what that was about? Over there.”

She laughed and patted his chest, “No. Absolutely not. It will only piss you off. You have enough to deal with without being pissed at your cousin. We’re going to assume she’s grieving and not being a gigantic bitch.” Charlotte cringed, “I’m sorry. That’s ugly. Her step father and sister just died.”

Oscar quirked and eyebrow and the same corner of his lip curled up, “I’m guessing she deserves it.”

“Still, it’s unkind and she’s your cousin.”

He kissed her again, slowly, “And you are the woman I love. That trumps cousin.”

Charlotte shook her head slightly, “No need, Oscar.”

“I’ve never seen you this angry.”

“It’ll pass. Ask me again when we’re back in London and I’ll tell you everything. This is not the time or place for such pettiness.” 

“Ok.” He kissed her forehead, “How long do you need to mark your territory?”

“Ten fifteen minutes.”


	48. Chapter 48

“Please tell me you have pot at your place.” Oscar pulled the seat belt across and fastened at his hip. He looked at his brother with hope in his eyes. It was only eight. There was plenty of time to get stoned, laugh like idiots, and fall asleep. The bonus of pot was no hangover in the morning.

Mike put the car in drive, “I do.”

Charlotte spoke up from the back seat, “I’m going to need cookies.” 

Fifteen minutes in a 7eleven, including time for someone to take a picture with Oscar, and the three were back on the road to Mike’s place. Oscar took their suitcase into the guest room and flipped it open on the bed. He lifted clothes and checked out the stash of personal care items she’d grabbed from his apartment. Charlotte came into the room carrying the garment bag. Oscar hooked her around the waist and crushed her back to him, “Thank you.”

Charlotte looked at the open suitcase then turned her head toward him, “You’re welcome. I couldn’t find shave cream. You’ll have to borrow from Mike or use my raspberry gel.”

“I’m ok with smelling like your legs.” He kissed her lips softly. 

She squirmed to turn around in his arms, “I’m going to take a quick shower. I feel as if I smell like diapers and formula.”

Oscar went along with that excuse, “We’ll wait for you.”

“You’re a prince.” She patted his face and kissed him before heading into the bathroom. 

Oscar watched her until the door closed. He let out a deep breath thinking what a lucky man he was. In the face of loss he was counting what he had. He had much. He quick changed into the shorts and t-shirt he found. 

Mike had changed into similar clothes and was unpacking the food they’d picked up, “It’s weird the foods people want when they’re stoned.” He held up each package as he listed them, “Ranch Doritoes for me. Crunchy Cheetos for you. And Chips Ahoy for your girlfriend.”

Oscar rounded the table and hugged his brother, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mike held on just as tight. They split apart laughing. Mike shook his head, “Funerals have a way of showing you what’s important.” Oscar agreed before opening the fridge to retrieve one of the beers they’d brought home. “Speaking of important. I think your girlfriend was a big hit.” Mike pointed at his brother’s face. “You should see the smile on your face.”

“Happy.” He took a drink of his beer. “Mom liked her.” They shared a grin. “I’m sure Nicole did not.”

Mike laughed, “Has she ever liked anyone we’ve dated?”

“Nope.” Oscar shook his head, “All of mine are gold diggers and all of yours are actually after me. Sorry, about that.”

“You’re a great wingman even when you’re not around.” Mike took the beer Oscar had sat out for him, “Speaking of, where is Charlotte?”

“Taking a shower because she smells like diapers. Which is code for she’s still pissed about whatever Esme said and needs a few minutes.”

Nicole came around the corner, having let herself in, “And how pissed are you?”

“Not at all.” Oscar reached in the fridge and handed his sister a beer, “Because she won’t tell me what happened.” Nicole’s eyes asked questions. “She said it would only piss me off and this isn’t the time or place.”

Nicole’s eyebrows rose as she drank. “You’re ok with that? Her not telling you?”

“Only if she shakes it off pretty quickly.” He put an arm around her, “And if she won’t tell me I know someone else who was there.”

“I’m not telling you if she won’t.” Nicole led the way to the family room and curled up on a chair, “I like her.”

The brothers stopped mid drink, “What?”

“You heard me.”

Oscar’s eyebrows were pulled down tight and he was confused, “You didn’t even like Emma.”

“I was right about that one.” She smiled sweetly and continued. “She took time to google what to expect, showed up without you, helped out getting the food ready.”

“I didn’t like that.”

“I know you didn’t, which made it even better. She wasn’t trying to impress you, but doing what she thought was appropriate.” She ignored Oscar’s eye rolling, “And she handled Esme beautifully. You know how Esme is.” Both men nodded. “She did that thing where she says something that on the surface is nice, but really isn’t. Charlotte used one sentence to address what Esme had said and several more to back her down in a very nice way that there was no way Esme could argue with.”

Oscar sighed, “I’m not going to like this story.”

“Nope, but you’ll be proud of her.” 

The siblings talked and teased each other until Charlotte joined them. The second Charlotte walked into the room Oscar smiled. His upturned palm waved her over. She had pulled her hair up in a messy pile, washed off her makeup, wore his boxers as shorts, and her “Poe talked first” t-shirt. She looked beautiful, and cute, and sexy all at once. He scooted over where she could sit at the end of the couch. He pulled her legs over his, so he could rest his arms and caress her skin. He leaned toward her and smiled into the kiss, “I remember this shirt.”

She carded her fingers through his hair, “It made you laugh.”

Mike leaned forward and waved a hand in front of them, “Weren’t we going to get stoned?”

Oscar pointed between the two of them, “We are not stopping you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m the one with the pot.” Mike shook his head and lit up, “I’ve been up for over twenty-four hours.”

Oscar took the joint, “You’ll be out soon.” He passed the joint to his sister before sharing the smoke with Charlotte in a kiss. 

Charlotte took the joint from Nicole and inhaled deeply. She laid her head back, holding her breath until she couldn’t. “I need to ask a question, but don’t want to offend anyone.”

Nicole started laughing and choked on the smoke, “I think we’re past that. Go on.”

“No one cried today. I saw a few people start to tear up, but they fought it off. It was just family. I don’t get the need to hold that in.” Oscar rolled his eyes. “Oh, there’s a story here.”

Nicole kicked her brother, “Stop it.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He rubbed at his shin. “Ok, I rolled my eyes.” 

After another second of silence Nicole started, “There’s a combination of Protestant and Guatemalan traditions going on here. Luckily the body doesn’t stay in the home with someone watching over it until burial. Tomorrow we will be at the funeral home early to say our goodbyes, the caskets will be open, and I’m sure Lia will put some of David and Elena’s favorite items in the casket with them. Everyone will carry candles on the walk to the grave site. After the caskets are lowered, family then others will throw items and dirt on the caskets. Usually there is a lot of very loud crying at the passing of an adult. But crying over a lost child is said to impede their ascension to heaven.”

Oscar made a derisive snorting noise, “So not only has she lost a husband and a child she isn’t allowed to mourn for fear of harming the soul of the other. And it’s absolutely barbaric to have a mother throw dirt on her child’s grave.”

Mike shook his head, “Mom, dad, Lia . . . hell, even us . . . we’re first generation American. You can’t expect them to let go of their beliefs so quickly or at a time like this.”

“I don’t.” He shook his head and took another hit, “Not really. It just frustrates me that it’s not ok to mourn in the way that the living needs. The dead are dead. And I think these strict rules and superstitions about Elena not going to heaven makes things worse. It’s an impossible situation. It’s sad and crying is a normal reaction to sad, but everyone will be terrified to cry. Religious beliefs should be an aid, not a burden.”

Charlotte cocked her head, “I don’t think your family sees it as a burden. You don’t believe that anymore so you do, but to them it is a way to get through a difficult time. I don’t think one has to respect other’s beliefs, but they do have to respect their right to have them. No matter how ridiculous they seem from the outside.” She stood up, kissing him along the way. “Cookies.”

Oscar turned on the couch and yelled to her, “You can only say that because it’s not your family. You don’t have the history and they don’t push your buttons.”

A loud crack of laughter came from the kitchen. She walked back into the room, stood behind him and dropped the cookies in his lap. “Of course.” She leaned over his head and kissed him. “When we’re with my family you’ll be giving me the same speech when they do something that sets me off.”

“Yeah? What will that be?” He pulled her around the couch and back down beside him. 

She was laughing as he pulled her down, “Hard to know, but I’m certain it will happen.” 

As the pot took full effect the conversation turned to less serious topics. They laughed their way through several rounds of Cards Against Humanity before throwing on a movie and laying around the room. Charlotte had a text from Andrew and after reading it she threw a cookie at Mike. He popped the cookie in his mouth and mumbled around it, “What did I do?”

She turned her phone around with her Twitter feed open, “You posted that picture from the house with no explanation and everyone thinks I have a baby.” Oscar started laughing until she kicked him off the couch. 

Mike cringed, “Ooops.”

Nicole snickered, “Ooops, my ass. You’re such a troublemaker.”

“I’ll fix it.” Charlotte typed on her phone for half a minute before nodding, “There.” Oscar was looking at her. Waiting. “I reposted the picture to my Instagram and twitter saying” she read off the screen, “Please be respectful of the family during their time of great loss. Guatemalan tradition calls for the drinking of rum to drown sorrows. PS. I’m holding the newest member of the family, Oscar’s cousin M.”

Oscar had crawled back on the couch and laid his head in her lap, “You’re the best.”

“On that note, I’m going to bed.” Nicole stood up.

“Me too. I’m exhausted.” Mike hugged his sister.

Oscar popped off the couch, “I guess we will too.” They all hugged and headed to their rooms.

Charlotte put up the cookies and grabbed a bottle of water before following Oscar to bed. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands. Once in the room the weight of the day and the anticipation of the day to come had settled on him. Something about the quiet stillness letting it come. He smiled, a little sadly, when Charlotte knelt between his legs, her arms resting along his thighs. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Shaking his head he ran through all the things she’d already done for him. He sighed and his eyes met hers again, “Time travel back a couple days and stop the accident. Time travel forward a few days to get past the funeral.” His laughed sounded a little maniacally to his own ears and his breathing felt like panic.

Charlotte put a finger over his lips, “Take a deep breath for me.” She walked him through a couple of deep inhales, holds, and slow exhales. Her face was soft with calm concern, “I’m sorry. I asked the wrong question. Anything within my power that I can do for you?”

“Avoidance” was the word that popped into his mind. After all, that’s what they’d been doing all evening. “Tomorrow’s going to be devastatingly sad and infuriating.” She smiled her understanding. “Tonight was fun. Getting to see everyone, getting stoned with my brother and sister, which I can’t even remember the last time that happened. You being here.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear because he liked that he could. “Still there’s the undercurrent of death and sadness.” He giggled again, “Understandable.”

“You’re overwhelmed.” 

He cocked his head and squinted, “Close. I’m tired. Too much time on the plane to think. I’m happy. I’m sad. I’m angry.” Charlotte laid her hand on his face and he put his own over hers with a smile. “I missed you.” His voice was filled with longing. “You . . . I feel alive with you and everything feels like death.” He leaned in to kiss her. A slow touch of lips that lasted several heart beats. Oscar felt tension through his muscles, wound tight, but by the end of the kiss he could feel it dissolving. He laid his cheek against her temple, “I missed you. I love you.” He sighed, “I want you. I want to make love with you.” He kissed her again, his tongue seeking her out. His bunched up muscles held onto her. He broke to breathe, eyes closed, his forehead resting against her. 

Oscar felt her hands moving over his shoulders and back, while his held her waist. He knew by the pressure she was aware of how tight he was. Her touch was soothing. She cupped his face and brought his eyes to hers, “I love you too. I missed you too. And I want you too. You’re emotions are all over the place.” She let go of his face and nodded her head, “You need to focus.” With that she pulled her t-shirt over her head. His eyebrows shot up and his head turned down. “That’s better.” Had he been looking at her face he would have seen a satisfied smile. But that wasn’t where he was looking.

“Yes, that’s very better.” His eyes were drawn to the scalloped edge of her dark green bra. The fabric thinned out at the edge, disappearing against her skin. His finger traced over the fabric before drifting to her skin. Her deep breath and sigh signaled her approval. Oscar rubbed his mouth over the silky fabric, smiling when her pebbled nipple greeted him, barely poking up through the fabric. He undid the clasp and let the cups fall away. He held and squeezed her, his tongue circling one nipple then the other. Her fingers had made their way into his hair and pulled gently. He smiled and thought of a time not too far in the future when her pulling would be harder. Charlotte’s hands left his hair and moved to the middle of his back to pull his shirt up. He raised his arms to let her strip him. Her touch on his chest, her fingers just this side of tickling, sent blood racing between his legs. He loved the look on her face while she touched him. It was a mix of wonder and hunger. Her desire washed over him and he pulled her against his chest, skin to skin. His mouth sought hers out for a searing kiss. Both held tight to the other. He put the feelings into words, “I . . . need you.”

Charlotte’s green eyes burned into him, “You have me.” She kissed him while pushing away, her hands on his hips. When she’d made space she deftly undid his belt and pants. 

A hand planted in the middle of his chest shoved him back on the bed with an “oof”. His pants were barely over his ass before her mouth was on him. He watched for a few strokes before slamming his head back on the bed. Sensation shot through him, forcing a string of curse words out, and having him pulling at the duvet. Despite the force used to push him to the bed her touch was gentle. Slow strokes changed to long licks and a focused teasing just where he liked. One hand worked his shaft, the other held his balls, and her mouth licked and sucked the head of his cock. Oscar’s eyes rolled back in his head. Ass cheeks tightened with little movements. His toes were curled so tight they hurt. He sat up, sliding his hands under her arms to lift and toss her onto the bed. He scrambled after her, his body pinning hers while they kissed. Like her, the aggression used to put her where he wanted her gave way to softness. They kissed slow and deep. Hands holding tight and caressing soft. 

It took all his strength to push away from her. Oscar crawled backwards off the bed, taking her shorts and panties as he went. Charlotte pulled her feet from the clothing and spread her legs just enough to tease him. She raised to her elbows and watched him. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up her body. When eyes reached her face she was smiling at him, “Like what you see, Oscar?”

He pushed her legs further apart and laid between them. He rubbed his beard stubble against the tender skin of her inner thigh, eliciting a half giggle half moan. “Have I ever told you how turned on it makes me when you say my name in that voice?”

“What voice would that be?”

His thumbs spread her, “The deep sexy one when you’re drunk on the sex.”

“Jesus, Oscar.”

He nodded, “That’s the one. Now be quiet, I need to focus.” He kept eye contact as he licked her. 

She was silent. 

Oscar smirked. She knew damn well he didn’t mean non-reactive silent. “I’ll take your silence as a challenge.” It didn’t take long for his mouth and fingers to break her silence. She squirmed, moaned, and pulled his hair. Just the way he liked. Just the way he needed. Before she could come he kissed up her body and slid inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder, “You feel so fucking good.”

Charlotte hooked her foot over his knee and curled her hips to get closer. “More.”

“Greedy girl.” He felt her inner muscles squeeze his cock and let out a groan, “Good god, woman.”

“More, Oscar.”

Oscar slowly pulled his hips back, almost pulling free of her body before pushing back in. He lowered onto her and took her mouth. They kissed and moved together in a rhythm neither could forget. Soon enough, maybe too soon, Charlotte dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out his name. Oscar drove deep inside her for his release then went still. He chuckled against her neck, “I really really needed this.” He groaned as he pulled out and moved to his side. Charlotte mirrored him, touching at points down the length of their bodies, their faces close enough that a slight movement was a kiss. “I don’t mean the sex.” He screwed up his face, “Sorta.” Words weren’t coming.

Charlotte closed the centimeters to kiss him, “You needed this part that comes after the sex.”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let the after sex hormones spread through him. He spoke without opening his eyes, “Thank you. For being here.”

“Where else would I be?”

He smiled and opened his eyes, “Nowhere.” He brushed his lips against hers then remembered something from earlier, “What did you say to me?”

“Mmm,” she draped her leg over him and pulled herself even closer. “You make my heart sing.”

Hugging her in what seemed like slow motion, he sighed, “I . . . I just love you.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness in this one. How it affects Oscar in the next.  
> Grab tissues

“So, you can get laid when you’re stoned?”

Oscar’s head stayed down, but his eyes shifted up to his brother, “Yes.” He snickered.

“I can’t come when I’m stoned.” Mike shook his head sadly.

“Not a problem he has.” Charlotte’s voice announced her approach. She drug a hand along Oscar’s shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

Mike started pouring her a cup of coffee, “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

She kissed Mike’s cheek and took the proffered cup, “I’ll keep that tucked away in case I need. Like if you start calling women by their previous titles instead of their current names.” She smiled over her shoulder at him while breezing around the island. 

Oscar put out his arm and hugged her in beside him, “You look lovely.” His eyes caught on Mike’s face. “What?”

Mike pointed at Charlotte, “She’s being mean to me.”

Oscar shrugged with a grin. Charlotte pulled at the hair at the back of his head, “Any skeletons going to fall out any closets today, my love?”

Mike snickered, “She’s mean to you too.”

What she was really doing was keeping things light on a very heavy day. “I fucking hope not.” 

Charlotte ran fingers through his hair and kissed his head, “My poor baby.” She pressed his head to her chest.

Oscar turned his head down where he was using her breast as a pillow. He looked at his brother and wiggled his eyebrows with a smile. Nicole had already headed to the house and they were to meet at the funeral home at eleven. Oscar opened the car’s back door for Charlotte and she turned with the door between them, “Remember, I’m here for you.”

He smiled and kissed her, “I will.” He was already feeling the weight of the day, or maybe just dreading what was to come. One of the good points to Charlotte getting to Miami before him was that today the last thing he needed to think about was making sure she was alright. He wouldn’t be surprised if some of his family liked her more than him. That thought made him smile, but there was a kernel of truth. Breaking with religion didn’t go over well with some. The car ride was unusually quiet. Half way there he felt her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck and leaned back into the touch.

Oscar twined their fingers as they headed into the funeral home. It was a beautiful stone chapel that looked far older than it was. Additional buildings had been attached over time. A staff member met them and led them to the chapel. Skylights lit up the pale cream room. Chairs were already arranged into rows. The family was gathered at the front where the caskets would be. After greeting everyone Oscar found his sister, “What’s the plan?”

Nicole waited for Mike to join them. “In a few minutes we’ll go to another building where the church has brought in a lunch for the family. While we’re there the caskets will be brought up. We’ll come back here for private viewing before the room is opened for visitation. The service will be in Spanish. Then we’ll head to the cemetery for a short graveside service. We need at least eight pallbearers, you two are drafted.”

Oscar nodded, “Expected.” He squeezed Charlotte’s hand before looking at her, “You’re not going to understand a word of this.”

“You’re going to be teaching me Spanish.” Oscar returned her smile. “You do what you need to for your family. Don’t give me a second thought.”

He kissed her lips, “Thank you.” 

Charlotte used her thumb to wipe her lipstick off his mouth, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

A few moments later his mom came over and they headed down for breakfast. From there things moved fast. There was a short prayer, that Oscar translated quietly, before they ate. By the timing of the funeral director’s entrance, Oscar thought he must have been watching for when the majority were done eating. Back to the chapel they were let in the end farthest from the caskets. Oscar could see the top half open. This was when Oscar wanted to disappear. Not that he would, but his mind kept nudging him to escape. Lia had Matias in her arms, Esme was beside her mother. Lia waited for several minutes staring from far away, working up the courage to move. As she began to walk the others fell in line. Oscar let go of Charlotte’s hand to join his mother and siblings. The four walked with arms around each other. Lia and Esme stopped first at David’s casket. She had items that she placed with him and laid her hand on his talking to him. Oscar and his family stood behind them. His mom put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. Lia and Esme walked on after each of them said their goodbyes. By the time his family reached the smaller casket Esme and Lia had already placed Elena’s favorite doll, a stuffed animal, and her blanket with her. He watched Lia’s shoulder shake for a brief moment before she stood up taller. Maria let go of her children and went to her sister’s free side to offer strength. 

Oscar heard a quiet voice behind him, “Oh, she’s beautiful.” He stepped back and put his arm around his girlfriend, kissing her head when she laid it on his shoulder. She wiped quickly at her face and whispered, “I’m sobbing later.”

He nodded, “Me too.”

The family said their goodbyes and were gathered in the front. The funeral director asked to speak to the pallbearers and led them away. The door at the rear of the chapel opened and people began to trickle in. Oscar listened carefully to the directions. This wasn’t a job he wanted, but one he would do well. His arms were crossed over his chest, holding in emotions, guarding himself from letting them escape. Back in the chapel there were many more people. He spotted Charlotte and headed in that direction. He was stopped several times along his route, but eventually made it to her. She saw the look on his face and opened her arms. He walked in and felt her close around him. A deep breath centered him and he backed away, “Needed that.”

“Anytime.” She grabbed his right hand with her right hand, turning sideways so she could wrap her left arm around the one who’s hand she held. She pulled him down where she could whisper, “Would it be completely inappropriate to whisper the occasional dirty thought to you?”

Oscar turned his head and brushed his lips on hers, “Yes, completely and I would appreciate it if you’d start now.”

He felt her breath against his ear, “Your bum looks amazing in those pants.”

“Good to know.” He moved them to the front of the room where the rest of the family was. They hovered around the front and visitors moved between them. That continued until they were asked to take their seats. Oscar anticipated that Charlotte might try to sit behind family and kept a hold on her hand. If Esme could bring his ex-wife to a family mourning, then he could keep his girlfriend at his side at the funeral. When Charlotte pulled up from entering the row of seats he squeezed tighter, “You’re staying with me.” He knew should wouldn’t argue. She pulled his hand to rest on her thigh and laid her other hand over his, encapsulating him. 

There was an occasional sniff from the rows behind them, but overall the chapel was silent through the service. Esme, Lia, and Matias walked to the caskets to say their final goodbyes. As they left David’s the lid was closed. The same when they stepped back from Elena’s. They moved to a space by the door and stood with their arms around each other. Matias started to cry and Lia bounced and cooed to him while Esme let him hold her finger. Oscar and the other pallbearers took their places and headed outside. Staff handed lit candles to the family as they filed out behind the caskets. 

Oscar was at the head of Elena’s casket and his face wore no expression. He walked stoic and steady along the path, keeping his eyes focused on the tent covering mounds of dirt and two deeps holes. He shook the last image from his mind. They placed the caskets on the straps and moved to stand with the rest of the family. He found Charlotte a few rows back and shared a tired smile. Nicole was beside him and wrapped her arm through his. Not long after the service began Matias began crying. Oscar watched Lia unable to comfort her son hindered further by one arm in a sling. The fear on her face was evident; she believed even the baby’s crying could delay Elena’s soul. His mom took the baby and put him over her shoulder, patting his back. The baby quieted for a minute before howling at full force. Oscar shook his head. He empathized with the little guy. This sadness was drowning him as an adult. 

The slight shuffling of people is what Oscar saw first. He turned his head to see Charlotte making her way behind the front row. She laid her hand on his mom’s shoulder and whispered something. A moment later she was creeping out the same way she’d come, only now she was taking Matias with her. He lost her when she headed away from the tent. The baby’s cries snuffled out quickly. He watched his aunt visibly relax with the quiet. The pastor seemed to talk forever. Oscar wondered if their goal was keep saying sad things until everyone was crying. He’d be talking forever before that happened here. Eventually they were filing past the caskets. Oscar sprinkled a handful of dirt over his uncle’s casket before reaching in his pocket for a plastic bag. He tore into the bag with his teeth and poured the white snowflake confetti into his hand. He watched the snowflakes rain down over the length of Elena’s casket. He walked away, head down. Halfway down the trail his brother’s arm went around his shoulders and the men held onto each other back into the building. 

~*~*~*~

Charlotte had taken Matias no more than twenty feet from the tent initially. The placement of her hand told her his diaper for full. She remembered seeing his bag in the chapel and headed that way. When the family came in Charlotte looked up from where she sat in the front row. Oscar’s eyes were on her and he walked faster to catch up with his mom, Esme, and Lia. She stood up, keeping the bottle in the baby’s mouth, “He was very wet and very hungry.”

Maria put her hand on Charlotte’s arm, “It’s been a long day for all of us. I think we’ll all feel better once we’re home.” 

Oscar didn’t stop when the others did and slid his hand around her waist, kissing her temple.   
Charlotte kept the baby while everyone went back to the dining area to collect their things. Oscar went after her purse. She moved Matias to her shoulder to burp him and he was making happy noises when people got back. Maria and Lia smiled at her as they got closer. Charlotte put the baby back in his mother’s arms and started to say something, but Lia’s voice stopped her. The women were close together and no one else could hear Lia’s words, “Thank you, Charlotte. Not just for caring for my Matias, but for my Elena too.”

Swearing that she felt a hammer slam into her chest, Charlotte hugged the grieving woman, “You’re very welcome, Lia. I’m so sorry.”

Lia went off with Maria and Esme toward the cars. Oscar took her hand and followed. Instead of getting in the front with Mike he crawled in the back with her. Mike looked in the rearview mirror, “I’m the chauffer now?”

Oscar gave a slow nod, “Yep.” He took Charlotte’s hands between his and turned toward her, “What did Lia say?”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide and she shook her head side to side, “I’ll cry.”

“So later.” He pulled her into a hug and laughed. He kissed below her ear, “Your breasts look amazing in that dress.” He accented his point by squeezing one. 

Charlotte laughed loudly. If she could make inappropriate comments to break his mood he could too. She curled her head on his shoulder. He felt so good. His warmth, the solid mass of him. He grounded her in the rough seas of the day. She knew she did the same for him. The sadness of the ceremony she couldn’t understand, the sight of the beautiful little girl, and Lia’s words had shaken her. Charlotte knew Oscar was hanging on by a thread. The whole family had to be. She’d give herself the car ride to lean on him, before she took back over being the strong one. It would do Oscar good to prop her up for a bit. 

They pulled into the drive right behind Oscar’s mom and met them at the car as they unloaded. Esme took Matias out of his car seat and handed him to their mother. The group walked into the house, leaving the door open for visitors. Lia stopped by the stairs, “I think I’m going to go lay down for an hour or so.” She turned to Charlotte and held out Matias toward her, “Would you take care of him for me? I’m sure he’ll be ready for a nap soon.”

Charlotte took the baby and cradled him against her shoulder, “Of course.” Honestly, she felt honored. She was an unknown, a stranger, and with the exception of Esme last night everyone had been welcoming and kind. Still, there was something about the woman who’d lost so much trusting her littlest gift to her that made her feel accepted in a way that she couldn’t put into words. Oscar’s hand on her back conveyed his understanding.

The house filled quickly and unlike yesterday when it had been just family these were friends and people who worked or went to church with the family. She stayed close to Oscar. One reason was the number of unknown people and not feeling comfortable explaining who she was. Second was that she could tell he was on edge. There was no way carrying that tiny coffin hadn’t done him in. Watching him had put a vice around her chest. She wondered what he’d done about tossing dirt on her grave. 

They stood talking with friends of his from college when Matias started nodding off. She excused herself saying, “I’m going to put him to bed.” When she turned she grabbed Oscar’s hand and whispered, “I hope he goes down as easy as you.”

He groaned, “That’s not nice.” 

Charlotte kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs. She was back quickly. She changed Matias’ diaper and sang to him for less than a minute before he was out. Oscar was in the kitchen eating a bowl of something when she came back downstairs. She walked up and looked in the bowl, “What you got there?”

“Something yummy.” He loaded up a spoon and fed it to her. Her eyes lit up. “See. Yummy.”

Charlotte stood toe to toe with him, her fingers holding onto his pants pocket, “You a’right?”

He crinkled up his nose, “Not even a little bit. I came in here to separate from the sadness for a minute. Not far enough, but something.” He took a bite, “And I feel like a complete pussy because I know that what Lia is going through is one hundred times worse. Even mom and Uncle Tomas, but all I’m doing is whining and not wanting to be here.”

“You’re only whining to me, love. I doubt there’s anyone in that room who wants to be here, they feel an obligation. As do you. Lia keeps disappearing to take a break. Your mom goes up and sits with her.” She took his hand and brought it to her lips, “From just the short time I’ve known Tomas I’m sure that he’s hating every second of this. Mike and Nicole avoided last night as much as you did.”

“You’re right.” Oscar sighed and shook his head, “Thank you.”

“Just one of the services I provide.”

That put a smile on his face, “What other services do you provide?”

“I’d think you’d be well versed in my services, sir.”

He shivered, “I adore your version of distraction.”

She put his bowl on the island and hugged him tight, “Anything to make you smile. For just a moment.”

“You make my heart smile.” She smiled at him using her words. When he pulled back his eyes were wide, “My dad’s here.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sniffle**

Oscar hadn’t seen his dad until he was standing with his mother. He took Charlotte’s hand and headed in that direction. The previous spouses hugged and kept talking. His dad kept his mom’s hands in his. Oscar leaned toward Charlotte, “They get along much better now.” She smiled and he could tell he’d answered an unasked question. He didn’t want to interrupt and stopped behind his dad.

“I won’t stay long. I wanted to pay my respects and see the kids.” His head bobbed as he spoke.

Maria shook her head, “Don’t rush off. You should get to know Oscar’s girlfriend.”

“Charlotte came with him?”

“Right behind you, dad.” Oscar thought the next sentence might be asking his mom’s opinion on Charlotte and while he was confident she liked Charlotte, the questions with them standing there could be awkward for Charlotte. Might be awkward for his dad to, but he wasn’t so worried about that. 

Oscar’s dad turned around. He smiled at his son then looked at Charlotte, “He always sneaks up on people.”

Oscar hugged his dad, “Not true.” Oscar stepped back and put his hand on Charlotte’s lower back, “This is Charlotte. Charlotte this is my dad, also Oscar.”

“That’s not going to be confusing at all.” 

The elder Oscar laughed heartily and pulled her into a hug, “Nice to meet you.” Holding her hands between them, he smiled, “You’re lovely, surely you can do better than my son.”

Charlotte laughed, “I’m more that happy with him, but only because I’m too young for you.”

“Oh, good answer.”

Oscar took her hands from his dad, “Flirting with my dad.”

She smirked, “You’re flirted with my mom.”

His dad laughed, “He flirts with everyone. Now, it’s part of his job.”

Maria was standing there with her hand covering her mouth, hiding her amusement, “Why don’t you go out on the patio and catch up?”

The three headed outside to sit around a table by the pool. Instead of sitting with the men, Charlotte kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the pool. Her feet dangled in the water and she let out a sigh, “I would love to hang out here for several days.” She turned her body toward the men to be part of the conversation. 

The conversation began with Oscar’s dad asking her questions about her home and family. She countered questions about his work and the house he was working on. Father and son caught up and listened to the similarities in their words and watched their mannerisms. When talk turned to the last few days Charlotte excused herself to check on Matais. Before leaving she gave Oscar a quick kiss. His eyes followed her around the pool and back into the house. He smiled and shook his head as she wiggled to pull her skirt back down. Turning his attention back to his dad, Oscar ran a hand through his hair, “She has been incredible.”

“A trial by fire.” Oscar nodded at his father. “I’m sure it’s not the situation you’d choose for her to meet the family. Or the time.”

Oscar’s eyebrows went up, “The timing is fine. Situation not so much. I feel like I’ve asked a lot of her these past few days.” Even though he hadn’t had to ask.

His dad put a hand on Oscar’s arm, “She clearly adores you, so I’m sure you’re no burden.”

Oscar went on to talk about the past twenty-four hours. It would be a quick trip with Oscar flying out tomorrow afternoon, arriving back in London in time for his 8 am call time. His hope was that he’d be so exhausted that he’d sleep the length of the flight. Charlotte left an hour before him, which meant he could see her off before heading to his own gate. The men were discussing having a late lunch with the family before they left when Charlotte came back with Matias.

Oscar moved to free up his chair for her, putting her between the two men. He pulled on Matias’ foot, “Here’s the little guy who has been crowding me out.” He glanced up at his dad and explained the theory of why he was happier with Charlotte.

“That makes him a lot like his cousin Oscar.” He looked up at his son, “You soak up other’s emotions as well.” He cut his eyes to Charlotte.

Charlotte reached back and took her Oscar’s hand, “You are not the first, or even the second person to tell me this about your son.”

“He’s been that way since he was very little. He used to worry about our car or our house being hurt because we were getting new ones and the pets being lonely when he went to school.”

She smiled at Oscar and squeezed his hand, “Now he turns it around and uses for the entertainment of others.” The look on her face was clearly pride.

Oscar shook his head, “Welcome to the first meeting of my Miami fan club.”

Charlotte looked back to his dad, “We need to discuss membership recruitment. Club’s a bit small.”

Tonight there was no organized meal. Food was spread out in the kitchen and anyone was welcome to eat when they wanted. When the threesome went back inside they filled plates and wandered the room talking to others. Oscar told Charlotte, Mike, Nicole, and his mom about the plan for a late lunch. He wanted his mom to be there and she easily agreed. Maria sent Oscar, Mike, Nicole, and Charlotte away when their dad left. 

Back at Mike’s place Oscar grabbed beers and delivered to the family room. Mike downed half of his in one swallow, “That was a long day.”

Oscar and Charlotte nodded their agreement. Nicole flipped through channels mindlessly and nursed her beer. Oscar had his hand on Charlotte’s knee with her hand over his rubbing circles on his skin. The rhythmic movement was soothing. Every so often she’d squeeze his hand. No one was much on talking. It was a combination of talked out and emotional exhaustion. Nicole never stopped flipping channels. No one seemed to notice. Oscar kicked Mike’s foot, “Can we borrow your car in the morning? I want to take Char sightseeing.”

Mike nodded, “Sure.”

Nicole tossed the remote on the table, “I’ll bring him to lunch.” She stood up, “I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah, us too.” Charlotte didn’t bother to ask Oscar if he was ready. He needed the day to be over. She stood up and headed toward their room, “Grab the cookies, will you love?”

He nodded and headed toward the kitchen, “I think she stress eats.”

Mike laughed, “Could be worse.” He finished his beer and sat it on the table.

Oscar nudged his brother, “You ok?”

“Yeah. You?” Oscar scrunched up his face and shook his head. “What do you need?”

He used his thumb to motion toward the bedroom, “She just went that way.” He mussed up his brother’s hair and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

~*~*~*~

Charlotte headed into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, much like Oscar had last night. She heard Oscar and Mike talking in the other room. His response to his brother’s question tugged at her heart. Over the last hour or two she’d been paying closer attention to him. Subtle clues gave away how worn down he was getting. She could see his mind drift away and him have to pull himself back into the room. As the afternoon and evening had worn on he’d kept her closer. A few times she’d caught his eyes and he’d shaken her off. He’d kept a hold of her hand tighter and been squirmier. Even without his mom, uncle, and dad telling her that he soaked in emotions, she saw it happening. 

Oscar came in the room, sat the cookies and bottle of water on the dresser. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. He’d rather no one overhear. He dropped to his knees in front of her, laying his arms beside her thighs, his fingers against her butt. Charlotte ran her fingers through the front of his hair and down to cup his jaw. She’d never seen his eyes so sad. Never seen the drop in his shoulders and the defeated way he breathed. And she felt incredibly helpless, there was nothing she could do. Nothing except sit with him. He turned his face to kiss her palm and took a deep breath before leaning in and pulling her closer. His arms wrapped around her and held on. Clung to her, his face buried in her shoulder. Charlotte threaded her fingers in his hair and held onto his back. He’d been holding emotions in for so long that he couldn’t let go. She kissed his head, laid her head where she kissed, and said, “I love you, Oscar.”

Oscar’s body immediately tightened, holding on till the last, then he . . . unraveled. 

The first thing Charlotte felt was his weight transferring more to her where she was supporting him in more ways than one. Deep breaths got increasingly shallow and then he began to shake. Nothing severe or dramatic, just a slight shake to his shoulders. Then the quiet sounds of crying. Charlotte squeezed him tighter and repeatedly ran fingers through his hair. Her lips stayed barely touching his forehead and sometime she began rocking him. Just barely. His tears brought her own and she let them trail down her cheeks. 

It couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like forever before he was sniffling and taking deeper breaths. As he calmed down Charlotte loosened her grip. When he turned his face up to her his eyes were red rimmed. She wiped at his tear stained cheeks and brought his face closer to kiss his lips. A kiss soft as a tear drop. Oscar stretched taller and hugged her. Different now. “Thank you.”

Charlotte shook her head, “There’s no need for that.”

Oscar back away enough to wipe at the wetness on her face, “Yes, there is. Thank you for looking up what was the right thing to bring. Checking with my brother who you’d never met. Hanging out with my family who you’d never met. Taking care of my baby cousin. Never once saying anything when people were speaking in language you couldn’t understand.” He kissed her, his tongue barely grazing hers, “All of that and being here for me. Letting me cry all over you.” He smiled a real smile.

“Only one shoulder. Not all over.” She ran both hands through his hair and gently pulled at the back. “You’re welcome. That’s what I love you means.”

“Oh.” Oscar visibly startled then got a pensive look that turned to a smile. “Yeah, that is what it means.” He got off the floor and climbed to the head of the bed. Charlotte joined him and he pulled her back to rest against him. His arms cocooned her and his face was next to hers. “Even if the rum was wrong we would have enjoyed that.”

“Mike and I discussed that.” She nuzzled against his cheek, “Love your scruffy face.”

He jerked her across his lap and rubbed his chin on her neck and behind her ear. She laughed and squirmed. So did he. He brought her closer for a hug, keeping her across him. Settling her back in his arms he felt peaceful. He tilted his head, “What did auntie say to you when you gave her back Matias?”

Her smile was tinged with sadness, “She thanked me for taking care of Matias and Elena. I took that to mean that by stopping Matias from crying I helped Elena move on.”

“That’s exactly what she meant.” He wrapped his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips before resting their hands on her stomach. “Carrying that coffin . . . I swear I could feel the weight of her body and it shift with every step we took.”

Charlotte’s face fell, “Oh, sweetheart.”

“On the plane I kept thinking about last time I was home. I sat and colored with her. It was a Frozen coloring book, her favorite movie.” That thought made him smile, but tears fell in anticipation of the next part. He focused on their joined hands. “She’d never seen snow and I promised I would bring her some. I never got the chance to do that. So when I got here I had the cab stop so I could buy some snowflake confetti. When everyone else was tossing dirt on the coffin, I let the snowflakes fall on her.” His eyes moved from their hands to her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks matching his. What a pair they were, cuddled up in bed in his hometown, tears streaming. He loved it. “I wish we could stay like this.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “Sad with puffy red eyes?”

Oscar shook his head slowly, “Forget about what happened today and what’s going to happen tomorrow. Right now. Curled up with you. Feeling emotionally raw and completely vulnerable.” He brought their hands to his chest, “But completely safe and incredibly loved.”

He could see her thinking, taking in his words. “Have I told you how glad I am I fell in love with you?”

“I do remember you saying that.”

“Good, because watching you with your family, the snowflakes, and the emotional aftermath. . .” She paused and let out a breath, “you’re a very special man.” He started to shake his head, but she stopped him, “Don’t argue with me.”

He laughed, “I like how you see me.”

“I like that you let me see you.”

His eyebrows rose, “That’s because of you. We work and I am so thankful for that.”

Charlotte sat up, taking her hand from his to pull him closer for a kiss. “Will you make love to me?”

“I think I can do that.”


	51. Chapter 51

Oscar woke up as he’d gone to sleep the night before. Charlotte was draped half over him, her head on his chest, and one leg thrown over his. The only difference from last night was one of his arms was thrown out across the bed instead on wrapped around her. He fixed that immediately. 

“I was missing that arm.” She lifted her head and kissed his lips, “Good morning, my love.”

“It’s a very good morning.” He couldn’t think of a better way to start the day. Naked skin on naked skin. Her silky hair tickling his stomach. Each breath he took was full of her. He filed this moment away to draw from later. This was what complete contentment felt like. He sighed with a smile and ran his hands from her shoulders down to her ass.

“Did not expect you to be such an ass man.”

He gave her ass a squeeze, “If it’s on you I’m into it. Even at the X-men premiere when you were dressed as a homeless waif I wanted to get to you.”

Her eyes darted around the room and she frowned, “I think there was a compliment in there, but I can’t be sure.”

Oscar flipped them over where he was laying on her, “There were three.” He kissed her slowly, letting the kiss awaken like the morning.

An hour later the couple was showered, dressed, packed, and out the door. Oscar gave her a tour starting with where they lived when they first came to Miami, schools he went to and were kicked out of, the house they moved to, and where he’d started college. They spent a long time roaming local businesses and beach shops. An even longer time walking hand in hand on the beach talking. The tour had stirred up memories, which he shared as they walked. She played off his memories with some of her own. They may have grown up thousands of miles apart, but some childhood experiences were universal. Where their memories diverged drastically was with their parent’s relationships. Oscar remembered arguments, loud voices, tears, and eventual divorce. Charlotte’s parents argued, but there were never loud voices or tears. At least not that she knew of.

By the time they made it to the seafood restaurant both were starving. They met Nicole, Mike, and his mom in the parking lot. His dad was waiting out front. Oscar had explained that his parents got along better apart and he liked them better as people when they weren’t bringing out the ugliest parts of each other. During their late lunch the former couple talked and joked like old friends. Oscar had wanted a quiet meal with his family. Despite the depressing reason for the visit there’d been several wonderful take aways. Charlotte had met all of his family at once and from the comments (many in Spanish) had made a wonderful impression. He’d gotten to catch up with family he’d not seen in a long time. There’d been fun times with his siblings. Seeing his mom and dad was always good. And last, but not least, the three weeks away from Charlotte had an intermission. Last night had been incredible. 

Throughout the meal Oscar and Charlotte touched. Oscar favored holding her hand and playing with her fingers. Charlotte preferred keeping her leg pressed to his, sometimes running a foot up his calf. Her way was easier to keep up as they ate. He solved the problem with dessert. As usual, they ordered two and shared. Today, he was too aware that time was running out so he kept her hand and fed them both. He knew she was aware too. She smiled at him when he wouldn’t let her hand go and would lay her head over on his shoulder or lean closer to kiss his face. Sometimes his cheek, sometimes his neck, and sometimes his jaw. He liked when she hit the back edge of his jaw, below his ear. Each touch of her soft, warm lips sent a thrill through him. Such an innocent sweet thing that he wanted to bask in. Until it triggered not sweet or innocent desires. Both were good.

Outside they transferred their bags to Oscar’s father’s car. Had Mike driven them Oscar would have snuggled into the back seat with Charlotte, but with his dad he sat up front. Charlotte leaned forward to join the conversation or maybe to be close enough to keep her fingers in the hair at the base of his head. He strongly suspected the second one. Their gates were adjacent, but the security lines were separate. At her gate Oscar stopped with her while his dad headed to the bar on the other side of Oscar’s gate. He hugged Charlotte goodbye and promised to have beers waiting for his son.

Oscar leaned onto the wall across from the security line, pulling her in close to bury his nose in her hair. “Five days and I get to keep you.”

Charlotte laughed and put her hand over his heart, “Yes, you do. I have a few things lined up in London. I’m excited.”

His eyes grew wide, “You didn’t tell me.”

“We’ve been a bit busy and it would keep. Little shoots. Nothing like shooting a famous actor or anything.”

“You can shoot me any time you want.” He moved his hands to her face and brought them together for a kiss. “I like photo shoots with you.”

“We should switch it up and you shoot me.”

“Oh yeah, I like that idea.” He shivered, “When we get back to New York. Wait, that might be too long. Ummm.”

Charlotte patted his face, “You think on that while on the plane. Let me know what you come up with.” She slid her arms around his neck and tightened her hold, “I love you.”

He smiled against her skin, “I love you too.” When he moved back she closed the distance for a kiss. Slow languid tastes of each other would have to hold them. Oscar laid his forehead against hers, eyes closed, “Love kissing you.”

She reversed their arms, hers around to hold onto his back, “I promise hours of kisses when I arrive.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I know you will.” She glanced over her shoulder at the line, “I should go.”

Oscar nodded, “I’ll call you tomorrow when I can. Maybe the cab ride to set.” 

One more kiss and he walked her across the hall to let her go. He kept his eyes trained on her until she turned to wave before disappearing. He sighed and headed down the hall. Oscar found his dad easily and slid into the booth. “Thanks.” He drank half the beer in one go. “Hope I sleep quick on the plane.”

“It’s been an emotionally draining few days.”

Oscar chuckled, “You can say that again.”

His father got a curious look on his face. Oscar raised an eyebrow in question and his dad went on. “So . . . Charlotte.” Oscar waited for more than just her name. “I like seeing you happy. You’re more demonstrative with her than I’ve seen.”

“Funny you should say that. Mike mentioned that too. Maybe I’m older and mellowing out.” He shrugged, “At least around family and friends. Private needs to stay private otherwise.”

“The picture of you two and the baby bunny would say otherwise.”

Oscar laughed loudly, “My privacy breakdown is a baby bunny that my girlfriend made me rub noses with.”

“Maybe not mellowing with age, but more to do with her. She responds to you differently.”

“Keep going.” Oscar’s curiosity was piqued.

“It seems like Brooke always held back and waited for you. Emma too, but in a different way, she was always expecting something from you.” He paused and waited until Oscar nodded his head. “I may be wrong, as I’ve spent little time with her, but Charlotte seems more like her own person. She’s not looking to you for what to do or expecting you to do something. And since you’re not trying to figure out what you’re expected to do or making decisions for two you’re able to just feel.”

Oscar laced his fingers and put his hands on the table. He looked left thinking. He looked to the right. He leaned back, pulling his hands into his lap then looking up to his father, “Thank you.” He drew his eyebrows in and nodded, “There’s no pressure. The first time I was gone I was explaining why I might not be able to call and she said she wouldn’t be calling me while she was working either. She doesn’t push. I give more.”

The older Oscar laughed, “You get that from me. When someone makes demands I dig my heels in.”

“I know, dad.” The two shared a laugh. “When I think about my friends with good relationships they’re both independent people, except with each other. I’m sure I would have been fine these last two days if Charlotte wasn’t her, but it was so much easier with her here.” He looked down at his hands, “I couldn’t lean on Brooke or Emma. Not really. I was the support, and sometimes I felt like I was crumbling under the weight of two.” He looked up, “This is balanced.” He cracked a wide grin thinking about her. “I didn’t ask her to come down here. She asked if I wanted her too, what she could pick up at my place, and what time my flight got in. All before I could say a thing.” He held up his hands, “Now don’t think I’ve been uncomfortable in my own skin trying to figure out what’s different, because I haven’t, but since you were nice enough to tell me it seemed I should explain.”

“Son, why would I think that you were in your head examining your motives and those of everyone around you and trying to dissect every feeling?” The magic was that his dad was able to say that with a straight face.

“Hard to imagine.”

Once settled on the plane Oscar’s thoughts went back to the conversation with his dad. He and Emma were young and been together a long time. Theirs was a more traditional relationship that came with expectations and a set of roles. A role that didn’t fit him. After his infidelity her expectations including making it up to her. Something he could never do. With Brooke there were different expectations. He was very private about them and she did look to him for what was ok. Look to him, but not ask. She was a successful professional, but with him she took the submissive role. Or maybe he took the dominant. Looking back he was surprised they lasted as long as they did. Some people joke that being the one to make all the decisions would be ideal, but in reality it was exhausting. Well, only exhausting if you cared about the other person being satisfied, which he had been. It probably was ideal for a narcissist who only really cared about their own happiness. He could see after a long time of the pressure of deciding for two that he could have fallen into doing what he wanted because then at least one of them would be happy with the decision. A one sided partnership wasn’t really a partnership.

It was fascinating to look at how the different women in his life made him a different man. Charlotte refused to go out with him until she saw the real him. She expected reality. Her expecting him to be himself, set him free to be just that. His reward was her getting rid of the “rule” that kept fake people away, leaving her free to be herself. Two real people meeting to see what they could make together. His skin broke out in goose bumps that went on and on. What they were making was beautiful. 

He jumped on the planes wifi, placed two orders, then sent the confirmations emails to Amy asking if she could pick up and have them at the apartment when Charlotte got home. Amy’s reply was almost instantaneous; she’d take care of everything. 

~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte took her seat on the plane and collapsed. The past two days had been absolutely emotionally exhausting. When she’d received the original text saying his plane was delayed she was anxious. A few minutes later she decided it was a good thing. His family and she would get a chance to know each other without him running interference. He wasn’t there to fill in holes or direct conversation. By the time he’d arrived she was comfortable and any nerves were long gone. She liked watching him with his family. There was much love there and she saw that his family was very important to him. Oscar was a good man. It was that simple.

It broke her heart on the day of the funeral watching him slowly sink into the emotional quagmire. When he finally let go and cried she wanted to take it all away. She felt helpless until she realized all he really needed was her to be with him, to hold him. A twinge of worry hit her, wanting to know he was ok now. She hadn’t asked before they parted. It would be hours before he’d be off the plane. As soon as she was she was on the ground she left him a voicemail.

Andrew was still in the studio when she got there. He looked up from where he was working, “Hey, how are you?”

She dropped her bags at the foot of the stairs to her apartment, “Completely knackered.” She headed toward the back of the studio, “What are you doing here so late?”

He turned the monitor where she could see, “I did some engagement photos out in Central Park and the lighting was so cool.”

Charlotte flipped through the pictures, “Those are great. The bride to be will love them.” She traced her finger over one, “Love how the sun coming through the moisture left in the air is filtered on her. Looks magical.”

“Yeah, never caught that before.” 

“Good job.” She started to leave then turned back, “Thank you for taking care of things for me. I appreciate all your help rearranging things and dealing these past few days.”

Andrew shook his head, “No problem. Part of the job.”

Charlotte didn’t agree and laughed, “Not especially, but I’m glad you think so.” She leaned on the desk facing him in the chair, “I get nothing but compliments on your work and I think you have great promise. We’ve talked about what you like doing, but not your plans after you graduate. I’d like you to consider staying on. I have no idea what that would look like, but we could figure it out.”

The look on his face told her he wasn’t expecting that, “Wow! Thank you. I’d love that.” 

Charlotte smiled. She liked the young man and enjoyed watching him find his way. Teaching him what she knew and watching him adapt it to work for him was rewarding. “Good, that makes me happy. You’ve done a wonderful job and I’ve enjoyed watching you grow.” She stood up again, “Think on what you want and we’ll talk more before I go or when I get back.”

“I will.” He stood up and hugged her, “Thank you, Charlotte.”

“Thank you.”

He sighed, “I guess I was more worried about paying back student loans than I thought.” He laughed nervously.

Charlotte cringed, “Horrible things. Now you can just have the normal worry as opposed to the “I don’t have a job” additional worry.” They shared a laugh and she headed upstairs. “See you in the morning.”

Climbing the stairs Charlotte realized how tired she was. A nice hot bath sounded good. Maybe tuck into bed with a good book. She dropped her bags inside the door and headed toward her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Five minutes later and she was sunk in a tub of bubbles in absolute silence. She’d thought to put the song he’d sent her on repeat, but she needed the quiet. The only sound was her deep breaths and the occasional splash when she moved. Once dried and wrapped in her robe she headed out to climb into bed. A few steps into her room and she pulled up, speaking out loud, “Where did you come from?”

Sitting at the head of her bed was a light brown teddy bear with what was definitely a Poe Dameron outfit on. Next to him, and it was a he, was a glass vase with a satin bow filled with red and pink roses, lilies, and daisies. Charlotte carefully moved the vase to the nightstand, stopping to smell the blooms. She leaned back on the pillows with Poe Bear in her lap and plucked the card from the flowers. 

“I missed you the minute you walked away.”

Charlotte squished the bear against her chest and must have hit something because he played the Star Wars theme. That got her laughing. She felt around until she found the sound box in the bear’s paw. She took off his helmet so she could rest her head on his and held out her phone to get a picture of her with the two gifts. One picture turned into two and two turned into four. Opening an editing program on her phone she did a few tweaks to color and lighting before turned them into a collage. Over the pictures she wrote “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me” before sending it over the miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tear free chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

Oscar, along with Domhnall and Adam, were laughing as they walked into the lobby of The Parth. It had been a good day on set and they were done on time, so there was plenty of time to hang out. The sadness of the past few days had diminished with the work and distance. It had given way to the multitude of other crazy things that had happened. Despite sleeping on the plane, jet lag had him almost slap happy. So really, getting high with friends made perfect sense.

The three men were carrying bags of food from a take-out stop, beer, and some snacks. Oscar heard a voice off to the side, “Looks like a party.”

Oscar turned and found Mathew, “Yes!” He veered in his direction and slung an arm around him, “Due to my love for your sister, I respect you, Mathew.” Domhnall rolled his eyes and Adam laughed. “We’re having beers with dinner, but then we’re getting stoned. Since I respect you and the hotel’s smoke detectors . . . does the balcony work ok for you?”

Mathew laughed, “I’ll answer your question with a question. Can I join in?”

All three men said, “Yes.”

Mathew headed them toward a door right behind them with a keypad lock, “The family apartment will be better. Nice enclosed garden and Charlotte dismantled the smoke detectors in her room years ago.”

Oscar followed behind down the short hallway, “Why?”

“In a continued attempt to be a rebellious teenager she took up smoking.” Mathew turned around with a sheepish grin on his face, “Guess you didn’t know that?”

“How drunk and/or stoned do you need to provide more things I don’t know?”

“Not at all.” Mathew let them into the apartments, “Make yourselves at home. I need the loo.”

The men did. Oscar put the beer in the fridge and brought out food. Adam opened cabinets to find plates. And Domhnall went through draws for silverware. When Mathew got back everything was set up on the breakfast bar. They dug into the boxes and Mathew led them into the family room. Much to Domhnall’s happiness Mathew turned on the sports channel to catch the football scores. The pair yelled and cursed their way through dinner with the Americans laughing at their enthusiasm. Dishes were piled in the kitchen and they headed outside. It was raining. Not just raining. Pouring. 

Mathew snickered, “Lottie’s room it is.”

“She hates when you call her that.”

“Which is why I’ll continue.”

Domhnall pulled up inside the door, “The apartment hidden in a hotel is larger than the house I grew up in.”

To Oscar, Charlotte’s room looked like a mix of her and a teenaged girl. There were pictures all over. Some were more artistic and likely from her years at university, but there were tons of friends, alongside music and movie posters. The room was spotless otherwise and didn’t feel like anyone had lived here in a long time. Her bed was tucked into the corner. Oscar crawled into the corner and leaned against the two walls, “I’ll just be here, feeling incredibly fucking creepy.”

Domhnall laughed and sat at the end of the bed, “I thought you’d be trying to figure out how have to have sex here.”

Oscar wiggled his eyebrows, “Doing that too.”

Adam stretched out on the floor, using the bed as a backrest, “I would have been very disappointed. I remember when I went home with Joanne for the first time. We christened many rooms.”

Sharing embarrassing dating stories let the pot kick in and they were all loose and laughing. Oscar looked at Mathew, “Char says Abby is your first girlfriend.”

“No,” Mathew shook his head with a scowl, “Abby is the first one I fell in love with. Went through girlfriends like shit through a goose.”

Oscar fell over on Domhnall laughing, “That is awesome.”

“So how’d it work with you all living here?” Adam waved his hand around the room. “Living in a hotel.”

Oscar snorted and Mathew started talking. Oscar had heard this from Charlotte, but the different point of view was fun. “Wait, wait, wait. She said you stole the master key.”

“Technically yes. But, she’s the one who knew how to use the card reader to duplicate.”

Adam snickered and pointed at Oscar, “You’re dating a fucking felon.”

“Maybe, but she kept me sane these last few days.” They all looked at him and urged him to continue. “Forget the sad funeral shit, because that was horrible. But the weekend was like some surreal comedy of errors. My flight was delayed so she got there three hours before me.” He looked at his friends, “You know that made me nuts. She went on to the house and charmed everyone.” He looked at Mathew, “I don’t have to worry about you killing me if I hurt her, my family will castrate me before you get to me. I get there and they keep giving her my baby cousin because she’s the only one he’s good for.”

Domhnall interjected, “You’re a good boy when she powders your bottom.”

Oscar gave him the finger and went on, “My brother announces that the reason my cousin doesn’t talk to me is she’s best friends with the former Mrs. Hernandez. About an hour later my cousin shows up with my very pregnant ex-wife.” Loud laughter filled the room. “I know! I begged Charlotte to go upstairs so I could deal with that nightmare. And my mom followed her.”

Mathew shook his head, “You were not having a good day.”

“See, the funeral sadness was not touching me with this crazy assed shit going on. So I say hello and hug my pregnant ex-wife, thank fuck without my girlfriend watching.”

“You owe her for that.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve sent flowers.” Oscar shook his head. “My mom came down and sent me up to her. That was a nice break. We came back and all was well. Until I had to piss. I left her with my sister and came back to her talking with my sister, my cousin…”

Adam grabbed Oscar’s shoulder, “And your ex-wife!” He lay across Domhnall’s lap giggling, “It’s like that movie I was in where all the kids came home for the funeral and everything went to hell.” 

Oscar pursed his lips and nodded, “Yep, I actually thought of that as I stood there trying to figure out a way to get her away and not make things worse. My cousin, Esme, can be a total bitch.” While the three men were draped over each other on the bed Mathew whipped out his phone and took a picture. 

Mathew went on, “What did they talk about?”

Oscar shrugged, “No idea. Charlotte came over madder than I’ve ever seen her, but wouldn’t tell me. She said it would only piss me off. Spent the next fifteen minutes pissing on my leg, marking her territory, and we finally left. The next day was horrible and the day we left was fine, but that first day was hilarious in how fucked up it was.”

Domhnall lay down on the bed next to Adam, “She still won’t tell you?”

Oscar shook his head, but before he could talk Mathew did. “Oh, I’m sure Charlotte was just fine. She was a bit of a bitch in high school.”

Oscar cocked his head, “Really, now?”

Domhnall and Adam exchanged a look, “Oh this is getting interesting.”

Mathew shook his head, “In twelfth year she overhead several of her friends talking about her. Jealous girl shit about how she wasn’t as smart or pretty as she thought and the only reason they put up with her arrogance was for the parties. They threw the guy she was dating under the bus saying he’d told them she was rubbish in the sack.” He glanced at Oscar, “Sorry.”

Oscar waved him off, “His loss is my gain.” He laughed, “And also not true.” He glanced at Mathew, “Sorry.”

“I’ll trust you with that one. I don’t know if she’d always wondered if people were using her or not, but she went through this rebellious time with the family and didn’t trust that other friends were using her the same way. Those girls and the guy were completely cut off. No more parties for them. Even when our parents threw an end of term / test result party for our entire grade she didn’t invite them and when they showed up she had security toss them. I was fine with being used for the parties because I got laid.”

“Of course you were.” Domhnall snickered, “I would be too.”

Internally, Oscar cringed. So this was the back story of her butterfly tattoo.

Adam snorted, “Girls can be so damn mean.”

Oscar clapped his hands, “Back to the story. I need rebellion and resolution.”

Mathew laughed, “Our parents are ridiculously permissive so rebellion didn’t work so well. Smoking really bothered them because they didn’t see a point to; at least pot got you high. Naturally she kept up the smoking.”

“Oooo, super rebellious.” Domhnall waved his fingers in front of Oscar’s face.

“She either dressed like a homeless person or a tart. Only time they became worried was the year we were in Greece and she partied entirely too much. She still helped with the babies.” That caused more laughter. Charlotte seemed to have been very responsible in her rebellion. “They were glad when she decided to go to art school in London. I came back a year after and she was still a bit of a bitch, but more like they’d said … arrogant and entitled. She took that on and exploited it a bit. When she got the scholarship to New York everything changed. I think she saw it as a chance to see what she could do on her own. She changed her name, hair went back from purple, stopped smoking, and took out her tongue piercing. She insisted on living off her scholarship and what she could make taking pictures, got a tiny apartment and furnished it with things she found in thrift shops and refinished. Best thing in the world for her, if I’m honest.”

Adam huffed out a sigh, “I’m depressed now.”

Domhnall didn’t look over, but pointed to Oscar, “We lost him at tongue piercing.”

“No, I heard it all.” He stuck his tongue out at his friend, “I knew most of that. Didn’t know the why – overhearing the girls. Or the hair or piercing.” He nodded his head jerkily and stuttered, “I’m gonna need pictures.”

Mathew pointed behind him, “The wall is covered in them.” Oscar scrabbled over the other two on the bed. Mathew directed him toward the far corner, “They’re chronological. Starts over there.”

Oscar smiled. The very rebellious Charlotte had made a chronological collage. Any sadness left over from the story was quickly wiped away as they perused the pictures. Lots from the parties the two had thrown. Before and after cleanup pictures got groans. All were amazed at how they never got caught and how they managed to set things right. Pictures from school and family vacations were interspersed, as well as the beginnings of her more artistic photography. He was probably more excited to see that progression. He laughed at himself, that was a lie. He gasped, “Holy fuck!” then started laughing and holding onto Adam. He found Charlotte in her school uniform, wearing too much make up, sticking out her pierced tongue, and her hair was an almost black purple. There were several more with her looking like that at parties. A few feet later it switched to a very blond Charlotte. Mathew explained that was Greece, sun bleached. “Nope, not my Charlotte.”

Adam shoved him, “We’ve seen pictures of you at this age. You can say nothing.”

“This version is good.” He pointed to the blond Charlotte in a mini skirt and bralette dancing with friends. “Still not my Charlotte.”

“You are one possessive mother fucker.” Domhnall smiled, “She let you call her that?”

He looked up as if thinking, “I think she started it. Almost positive. I’m not possessive in the bad way. It’s more of a being in awe.”

The four finished off the last joint and headed back into the living room where beer and snacks awaited. Adam found a stand up of a comedian he liked and soon enough they were laughing so hard they were in tears. They kept having to pause the show while one of them told a story or the occasional inability to stop laughing. They were stretched out all over the room when Mathew tossed his phone to Oscar, “That’s for you.”

The phone had the text app pulled up and Oscar could see he’d sent Charlotte the picture of them sprawled across her bed.  
To Mathew: Nothing good can come from that.

Without thinking he typed back.  
From Mathew: I want to do very bad things to you on that bed.

Then he realized it wasn’t his phone.

From Mathew: Oh shit, it’s me.  
From Mathew: Oscar. Me. Not Mathew  
To Mathew: I figured that out, my love.  
From Mathew: Ha ha, good. I’ll call you later.

When Oscar went upstairs to their room he called her as he was kicking off his shoes, “Mathew was on about having to bleach his phone.”

She snorted, “His phone has seen much worse. Which of my skeletons fell out of my closets?”

“You used to smoke.” 

“I did.” He could hear her smile. “It was the only thing that got to my parents. They actual said they’d prefer I smoked pot because at least you got high from that. Cigarettes give you nothing.”

He moaned, “Oh yes they do. That first morning smoke. After a good meal. After sex.”

“Missing them?”

“Every now and again, but when I moved into the new apartment it smelled clean and my clothes in the closet smelled horrible. Then there’s the part about coughing every morning, bronchitis, hacking up a lung after going for a run.” He sighed, “You quit when you moved. Dyed your hair back. And took out a tongue piercing.”

“Oh my brother did the job well.”

“I had to see pictures.”

“All over the wall.”

“It was like a walk through time. We have to go back so you can tell me stories.” He hadn’t been sure what he’d say about the rest until just now. “I like how you stripped away everything and rebuilt yourself.”

She hummed in agreement, “Yeah, it was a good time to clean up my act a bit and see what I could do all on my own.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.”

He thought to ask, “You’re not pissed at Mathew for telling your secrets, are you?”

“Oh khriso mou, your Uncle Tomas told a story of you at two sitting on the couch naked with a sad face. When he asked what was wrong you said your penis was dead because it wasn’t standing up anymore.” She stopped to giggle, “Matt has nothing that good on me.”

“I’ll going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the Uncle Tomas story . . .


	53. Chapter 53

Saturday night Eric showed up at Charlotte’s right on time. She met him at the elevator dressed in a dark green mini dress, black heels, and her hair in loose waves falling over her shoulders. Eric whistled at her, “I am definitely getting the better end of this deal.”

“What deal is that?” She was certain whatever he and Oscar had cooked up was going to be good.

“The one where my friend asked me to date his girlfriend while he was away.” He tucked her arm into the crook of his. “My wife approved.”

“She’s a good woman.” The stepped back on the elevator, “What’s the plan?”

He shrugged, “I’m a fly by the seat of my pants kinda guy. I hear you like hole in the wall places, so I thought we’d go to my favorite Italian place for dinner.” Charlotte’s eyes went wide. “I see you like that. Then we’ll do whatever.”

In the cab they looked over what was going on tonight. There was never a lack of things to do in the city and they had a couple of ideas as they headed inside. Once seated and with wine ordered, conversation shifted to Charlotte asking him questions. It was the first time the pair had been alone, but they’d spent enough time together that conversation was easy and comfortable. She didn’t know how he and Carrie had met. Eric entertained her with their first dates, the sweetness of his proposal, the runaway marriage to the Bahamas, and she nearly wet herself with pregnancy, birth, and fatherhood stories. Eric must have seen that as the perfect segue, “I hear you got lots of baby time in Miami?”

She slurped in her spaghetti, “I did. He was very sweet, a great cuddler, and loved me at first sight.”

“Aw, just like his cousin.” 

“A tinier and more smelly version. Oscar doesn’t shit himself.”

Eric laughed, “Don’t be so sure..”

“I don’t want to hear that.” She shook her head with an obvious look of distaste on her face. “His family really was lovely.”

Eric cocked an eyebrow, “Except for Esme?”

“Ah, he told you.”

“You going to tell him?”

“I’d prefer he not ask, but I doubt that’s going to play out.” Eric shook his head. “I will. There was enough for him to deal with there. Emma was nice. Did you know her?” She wasn’t really wanting to know about her, but hoped Eric knew the history so she could ask a question.

Eric nodded with a smile, “I did. I was at their wedding. I didn’t meet her until after they got back together. I was at the party with him the night that caused the breakup.”

She put his fork down and leaned forward, “Oh good.” She hoped he knew the answer she was looking for, “Does his sister know the reason for the breakup.”

“Yeah. I think she hoped that would be the end of them. She never liked Emma.” She saw recognition hit his eyes, “She didn’t.” His face fell and he shook his head.

Charlotte shrugged, “She asked me if I trusted him being so far away, told me I shouldn’t, and why.”

“Good decision not to tell him because he'll not be able to contain his anger.” It was quiet for a few seconds and Eric reached over and laid his hand over hers, “You’re not worried, are you? You shouldn’t be.”

“No, no, not at all.” She drew in her eyebrows as she shook her head, “If I’m honest, I was much more concerned that Nicole didn’t know and it would cause an issue with them. And, as I said, there was more than enough with the funeral. I didn’t want him having to deal with all that.”

“You’re good to him.” Her eyes asked for clarification. “We’ve been friends a long time. He’s a good guy . . . this isn’t a sob story . . . sometimes women aren’t as good to him. They make his life harder. There’s a misconception that anyone the least bit famous has freedom and power. It’s generally the opposite. It’s not an easy relationship and he’s upfront with his limitations, but there are lots of perks.” He shrugged, “You make things easier.”

Charlotte felt her heart tug thinking about the pressure put on him and someone holding that against him. Everyone had limitations. Everyone had things that made their life difficult. Oscar was no different. She smiled at Eric, “Wanna know my secret?” She didn’t wait for a response, “He’s just a man.”

“I don’t understand.” Eric’s brow was furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

“He’s got a job. Sometimes he too busy for talking to me. He has friends I like and ones I won’t. He’s tired when he’s worked long hours and needs time to recharge. He has family emergencies and family members who love me and those who don’t. He’s not perfect and has faults. Just a man.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good way to look at it or really naïve?”

She cackled and threw her head back, “I’m not naïve. There are fans and press and agents and directors and other actors and a million other complications. But . . he’s just a man. Sometimes he’ll handle his complications well. Sometimes he won’t. Then we’ll fight about and figure out how to do it better next time.”

Eric nodded slowly as he thought. Several seconds passed in silence. Slowly he began to smile, “Like I said, good to him.”

Charlotte scrunched up her nose, “He’s awfully good to me too. Believe it or not, I’m not perfect either.”

After dinner they headed to a bar with an open mic night. They considered calling friends to meet them, but decided they’d go it alone and make some new friends. The place was full, but they were able to get a couple of stools at the bar. Most of the crowd was jammed up front at the tables. They were content to hang back where they could watch and talk. The nearness to the bar was a bonus, because they made a pact to get as drunk as possible before sending Oscar and Carrie evidence of their date. About two hours in and someone recognized Eric. It didn’t take much to get him on stage. First thing he did was apologize for how badly he’d suck due to an overindulgence in tequila shots. Charlotte yelled, “No excuses, loser. You can do this.”

Eric looked around the crowd, “Insulted and encouraged. That might be a first.” He saw a couple of fans glaring toward the back of the room. “You can stop the glaring. That’s Charlotte. I’m babysitting her while her boyfriend is out of town.” 

Charlotte smiled and waved in the direction of no one in particular. She did another shot and told the bartender she’d be back. Weaving her way to the front, she joined in with the people dancing. The only time she stopped was to take a quick video and send it on to their real dates. She joined with the fans who’d glared at her to cheer when he finished. After Eric no one else was willing to go on, so music played while the staff changed the open mic to karaoke. Eric grabbed Charlotte’s hand to head back to their seats, but she wasn’t having that and made him stay on the makeshift dance floor with her. No one would say what they were doing was really dancing. Luckily they weren’t alone. 

A few tables had freed up and the pair were invited to sit with another group. They were on their second round of shots when the first person went on. Karaoke really was a thing best enjoyed in groups. Because as friends got drunk they would talk each other into singing. Charlotte wasn’t difficult to persuade. Eric grabbed the guy beside him as she headed to stage, “Next gig I do . . . tickets, soundcheck, drinks after. Just record this for me. Her boyfriend is gonna shit.”

“What if she sucks?” The guy laughed and took Eric’s phone.

“That will be even better.” Eric took pictures and short videos during “good” parts of the song. Charlotte didn’t suck. She wasn’t great, but for a drunk girl she managed to do a good job. That she was beautiful girl in a mini-dress didn’t hurt. She came off the stage to applause, dropped in her seat, and downed another shot. Eric handed her back her phone with an evil grin.

She looked down to see her text app open. Apparently, Eric had used her phone to send Oscar pictures.  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: Oh dear  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: What did you talk her into?  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: There better be video  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: Had to be an 80’s song. Expected Duran2, not George Michael’s I Want Your Sex.  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: Isn’t my drunk girlfriend fucking hot  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: She’s having so much fun. I owe you . . .  
To Oscar:   
From Oscar: 3 more days  
To Oscar: Maybe 2, as I might not be awake for all of tomorrow  
From Oscar: Hey, baby, expecting to be hungover  
To Oscar: Most definitely. Tremendous fun though. How’s it going there?  
From Oscar: Good day. Late start tomorrow, then back to early  
To Oscar: Shit, it’s 3am there. Go back to sleep.  
From Oscar: I won’t argue. Love you.  
To Oscar: Love you too  
From Oscar: I better wake up to the whole video.  
To Oscar: I’ll pass that on.

Charlotte woke up about noon the next day. She was face down sprawled out on her bed still in her clothes. She lifted her head, thankful that the curtains were drawn. There felt like there was something growing on her tongue and she scraped her teeth across. She rolled onto her back with a groan, “Good idea at night. Shit idea in the morning.” She lifted her head to see the clock then dropped it to the bed again. “Thank fuck it’s a day off.”

Many hours later Oscar texted that he was home. Charlotte suggested a video chat and they grabbed their laptops.

Upon seeing his face Charlotte reached out to run fingers over the screen. Her fingers went over his cheek, “I miss your face.”

Oscar stuck out his lip in a pout and put his fingers against hers, “Aww, sweetheart.” He pulled back and cocked his head, “Are you already in pajamas?”

“I’m feeling poorly.”

Concern turned to laughter, “Hungover.”

“My date last night got me very drunk. Fun at the time. Today I’ve just laid on the couch watching Netflix.”

“Did you at least get laid?” He scrunched up his nose as he spoke.

She dropped her shoulders and huffed out a breath, “I didn’t. Tragic really. I looked hot.”

“If it helps I got a text from your date and he’s equally hungover. His wife left him with the kids all day.”

“Serves the bastard right.” The couple laughed across the miles.

Oscar quirked an eyebrow, “I did get an entire video of your performance. Eric bribed the guy next to him, who must have been sober because the only shaking on the video was your sweet ass.”

She squeezed her eyes closed, “I feel as if I should be embarrassed.”

“That’s the fun of karaoke. No one remembers it the next day.”

“Yet you have everlasting video proof.”

 

The photo shoot on Monday went well. It was a studio shoot, so no weather to work around. Lunch break was spent eating Chinese with Andrew. He’d done as she asked and even had a list of what he’d like to do and learn. The only sticking point was the salary he’d suggested for himself. Charlotte thought it was too low. She added in a bonus for his management of the social media accounts and handling things when she was away. When everything was wrapped up they sat down again to go over the next several weeks. Charlotte had some small jobs lined up for London. She expected to pick up more. She’d received an email that she was in the run for a calendar shoot for a musician and had forwarded them her availability. Andrew knew to contact her if something local turned up. She didn’t want to come back until Oscar was finished, but a quick trip would be manageable.

Upstairs Charlotte finished up her packing for her early flight and headed to Molly’s. She was meeting Amy there and they planned to cook dinner and drink wine. That was put off when Amy arrived, threw her stuff on the floor inside the door, and burst into tears. They walked her into the living room and sat her between them on the couch. It took several minutes to get her where she could talk. Molly was the one to break through the tears, “Amy, I speak for both of us. You’re scaring the shit out of us.”

That made her laugh enough to get herself under control. Amy took the offered tissues and dried her eyes before taking a deep breath. “I’m scared shitless.”

Charlotte couldn’t take it, “Did Jeff do something? Because we’ll go over there cut off his nads, have them bronzed, then sell them to some Kentucky redneck to hang off his trailer hitch.”

Molly cringed, “That’s a little violent. We need to warn Oscar.”

“He’s perfectly safe.” Charlotte squeezed Amy’s hand, “What happened?”

“Yesterday when I was about to go home Jeff wanted to talk. He said he loved our weekends and he wanted me to think about us living together. I guess I looked freaked out. He said he knew that scared me. We could live at my place so if anything happened he’d be the homeless one. Then he said he loved me.”

Molly and Charlotte took a sharp intake of air and Molly asked, “Was that the first time?” Amy nodded. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I couldn’t say anything. I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack. I wanted to get out of there. He hugged me and told me if I wasn’t ready it didn’t change anything, but he wanted me to know that’s what he wanted and how he felt.” Tears were falling again. “I went home, sat, and thought. Today he sent me a huge vase of roses with a card saying he knew I was scared and he loved me.”

Charlotte smiled, “That’s all very wonderful, Amy.”

“I know. After the roses I realized I love him too. Then I got even more scared.” She put her head in her hands, “I’m not sure if I’m more afraid that I love him or because he said it and I couldn’t. I know he’s not like that asshole. I do.”

Molly hugged her friend, “But that doesn’t make it less scary. Jeff isn’t isolating you from your friends and family.”

Charlotte added, “We wouldn’t let him.”

Amy smiled, “Thank you guys for listening.”

“Always.”

They headed into the kitchen and conversation went back to normal as they cooked. Charlotte opened a bottle of wine while Amy set the table and Molly brought dinner over. When the table was cleared they moved back to the family room and plopped down around the room. 

Amy looked at Charlotte and smiled, “What are you and Oscar going to do when you come back? Will you move into one of the apartments? I mean, you’ve been living together since you started sleeping together.”

Charlotte laughed, “It did sort of evolve that way.” She shrugged and took a drink of her wine, “We haven’t talk of it, but we’ve agreed we need to. That’s still months away. I’m sure we will. It’s just deciding where. I don’t know that it matters that much to me. As long as he’s there.”

“A year ago none of us would believe we’d all be happy in relationships. Me married. Amy brave enough to risk it again. And Charlotte with a movie star.” Molly laughed when Charlotte shivered. “Yeah, I know he hates it, but still. This is just crazy.”

“And good.” Amy added.

Charlotte said, “Very good.” They clinked glasses and drank. 

Amy scrunched down in her seat, “What do I do now? I do love him. I don’t know about living together. Part of me wants to.”

Charlotte clapped her hands on her legs, “I think you need to haul your ass to his place and tell him you love him. Then figure out the rest. Be scared. Cry. Do whatever, but do it with him. You need to be scared with him. Not with us.”

Molly nodded her head in agreement. Amy jumped up, hugged them both, and headed out the door. Molly cut her eyes to Charlotte, “You broke up our party.”

“I couldn’t be the reason she left him hanging. I like Jeff. I feel like we were cheerleaders kicking her back into the game.”

“That’s good. I like that.” Molly refilled their wine glasses, “Do you think she’ll move in with him?”

“I don’t know. I’m glad he told her that’s what he wanted. Even if she isn’t ready.”

A slow smile crossed Molly’s face, “You are ready?”

Charlotte pulled her knees up and hugged them, like she was hugging Oscar, “I think so. Amy’s right, he got back from X-men press, we slept together, and we haven’t spent a night away from one another if we’re in the same city. We’re completely living together in London. I know actually moving in together is different than going back and forth or living in a hotel.”

“We did that too. Living together was easier because we weren’t having to figure out which place to stay and having clothes and stuff in both places. It was harder because you don’t have your own space anymore, lots of compromise. But if you’re going back and forth every night, it doesn’t make a lot of sense to not just do it if you can. Unless, like Amy, that’s a scary step.”

“Not scared.” Charlotte shook her head. “Excited. I absolutely love learning about him. Even though the trip to Miami was horrible in so many ways, I loved seeing him with his family and how he managed the emotion of all that. And being there when he couldn’t anymore. If I already didn’t think he was amazing and was in love with him I would be now. I think he’s a good person and as weird as this may sound, I respect him.”

“Not weird at all. I think it’s important.”

“Oh good. I’m just winging this, you know?”

Molly laughed and pulled Charlotte into a sideways hug, “Maybe, but you’re having fun and are happy.”

“Definitely happy. Can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”


	54. Chapter 54

It had been a good morning. Oscar had awoken five minutes before his alarm was to go off. He picked up the dirty clothes he’d left lying around the bedroom. Double checked the main living area for stray socks. He was dressed and out the door with the travel mug Charlotte had bought him with time to spare. She’d be home tonight. Well, home here. Close enough. She’d be back with him. 

The good morning continued thru wardrobe, make up, and shooting. They were still on schedule when they broke for lunch. Oscar walked toward the table where friends were sitting. He was humming when he sat down. Daisy looked over with a grin, “Terribly good mood you’re in, Oscar.”

The corner of his mouth turned up, “I am.”

Adam didn’t look up from his plate, “Got plans tonight?”

He shrugged, “Not really. Get some dinner and go to bed early.” 

The table laughed. Domhnall shook his head and smiled at his friend, “The bed part was honest.”

John squinted his eyes and spoke, “It’s only been five days.”

Oscar put a hand on John’s shoulder, “The five days aren’t the problem, it’s the almost two and a half weeks before.”

“Which tells me that even though you say you have no plans you do have plans.” Daisy narrowed her eyes at him as she thought, “I’d bet there are flowers in the room. Maybe a bottle of champagne. Room service over going out. You won’t want to share.”

“Two out of three.”

“Which two?”

Oscar just shrugged as they laughed.

When the work day was over Oscar jumped in a cab and headed back to the hotel. The plan was for them to meet at the hotel, because there was no way of knowing how late he’d be on set. When the schedule came out and it looked like he’d be done early he didn’t tell her. Much more fun for him this way. The vase full of red roses where the first thing to catch his eye when he walked in the room. He smiled and headed for the shower. As he left the room he pulled one of the roses free. 

Mathew was behind the front desk when Oscar came through, “Going to fetch her?”

“Yep, and if she calls you have not seen me.” 

The hotel shuttle took him to the airport and would be waiting when they came out. Checking the “Arrivals” display he knew that her flight was on time. He staked out the area outside passport control and found a column off to the side to lean on. His constantly taping foot was the only external show of his excitement. That and the recurrent grin when his thoughts went to her. So . . . often. He was answering emails when his text alert went off.

To Oscar: Off the plane!   
From Oscar: Excellent. We should get to the hotel about the same time.  
To Oscar: You’re not there?  
From Oscar: Nope.  
To Oscar: Long day.  
From Oscar: Only because I can’t wait to see you.  
To Oscar: Me too. BRB, passport control.  
From Oscar: Don’t piss them off.

Several minutes passed before his notification went off again.

To Oscar: I hope the hotel shuttle is here.  
From Oscar: I’m sure it is.

He saw her and his heart skipped. She wore light grey yoga pants, a white t-shirt, and a pink zip up hoodie. Her hair was in messy waves falling around her shoulder. It reminded him of her casual beauty the first time they met. Comfortable and confident in herself. She was looking down at her phone, typing. 

From Oscar: Look up, Charlotte.

Oscar chuckled when she startled. She looked up and quickly scanned to find him. Oscar wiggled his fingers at her. Pure joy filled him as she picked up her pace coming toward him. He wanted to meet her, but he was out of foot traffic. If he went to her they would be in the way. Patience wasn’t a virtue he naturally had, so it seemed like forever before she got to him. Oscar opened his arms, folding them around her. She turned her face up to kiss him. Oscar sighed into the kiss. Her lips were soft against his and he was the one to part his lips for a taste. Just for a second, but the burst of adrenaline was heavy. Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tight. Holding on tight too, he whispered near her ear, “How do you look so fucking beautiful after a transatlantic flight?”

“I have you bewitched.”

“Yeah? You definitely have me something.”

The smile she gave him conveyed the feeling before her words, “I love you.”

Oscar pressed his lips to hers again, “Love you too, mi lucero.” When he moved back he brought the rose between them, “For you.”

Charlotte stretched up and kissed him softly, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He let her go, but kept her close with an arm around her shoulders. She hooked her thumb in the belt loop of his jeans. Reaching over he lifted her backpack off her shoulder and laughed, “You brought the bear with you.”

“Poe Bear kept me company on the horrendous flight.”

They headed down toward baggage claim, “That bad?”

“Horrible. The person next to me smelled god awful, smacked their mouth eating, and talked to themselves for large parts of the flight. Then there was turbulence. Bouncy as all fuck. Safe as houses now. How was your day?” The rest of the walk Oscar told her about his day. As he knew she would, she laughed about his lunch conversation, “Daisy knows you.”

Finding the correct baggage carousel, Oscar slid his arms around her from behind. Charlotte held onto his forearms. She squirmed when he nuzzled into the slope of her neck. “I’m going to have to get used to that again.”

“Didn’t think to shave. Wanted to get out of hotel with plenty of time.”

She leaned to the side where she could turn her face and see him. She rubbed her hand on his face, “I wouldn’t want you any other way. I’m overly sensitive. Tickles.” He smiled, wondering where else she’d be sensitive. She could apparently read his mind, “We’ll see won’t we?”

“Hard to know which of us will enjoy that more.” He laughed and laid a kiss on her lips before snuggling back into her neck. “You smell good.”

“I most certainly have bewitched you. I need a shower as I smell like stale plane air.”

“Nope, I smell you.”

Her attention was drawn away and she pointed at a large purple suitcase, “There it is.”

Oscar unwrapped from around her and pulled her bag off the carousel, “Only one?” She nodded. “Let’s go.” He pulled up the handle on the bag and took her hand, heading toward the exit. “I came in the shuttle . . .” His words were interrupted by a couple approaching. He squeezed Charlotte’s hand and smiled at the pair, “Hello.”

The man spoke, “Hi, we wanted to say how excited we are for the next Star Wars.”

The woman added, “Can’t wait to see what happens for Poe next.”

Oscar nodded, “Thank you. I promise it’s a good ride. Hopefully, you’ll enjoy.”

“Can we get a picture?”

“Of course.”

Charlotte reached out her hand, “I’ll take.” A few seconds later they were on their way. “I get a kick out of fans approaching you.”

“Do you?” 

“They love you.” She bumped him with her hip, “But not as much as I do.”

As soon as they hit the sidewalk the shuttle driver approached and took the suitcase from Oscar, “I’ll take that, sir. You’re the last. We’re ready to go.”

Oscar put his hand on Charlotte’s lower back, “We are not alone, dammit.”

“What were your plans, my love?”

“Foreplay.” 

The ride back to the hotel was filled with chit chat with the five others in the shuttle. The older couple was in London for a second honeymoon. The couple with the young son were visiting family. Charlotte gave the older couple ideas and encouraged them to use the hotel’s concierge. They could book tours with discounts and help them with anything they needed. Oscar added in comments, but mostly focused on the feel of her hand in his. Soft. Small. Listening to her voice. It sounded different on the phone or on Skype, lacking the lilt and subtle nuances. And he was positive that he would never tire of looking at her.

Oscar refused to leave her suitcase. It wasn’t a problem to take it and he didn’t want to be interrupted some ten to thirty minutes later. Inside their room, Oscar let go of the suitcase and pulled her back to him. Before their bodies collided, he let go of her hand and put both of his on her face, “I’m so happy you’re back.” He didn’t wait for her to say anything, preferring to press his lips to hers. The kiss released the restraint he’d had for the past hour, crushing her mouth and almost instantly seeking her tongue with his. The feel of her almost collapsing against him and her hands on his hips only increased his desire. He felt as if flood gates had opened and the rush wanted nothing more than to sweep them away. But he didn’t want to rush. He moved away from the kiss and held her tight.

Charlotte’s hands squeezed the muscles of his back, “Why is breathing so much harder when you’re not around?”

His heart ached with the question. “I don’t know, but it is.”


	55. Chapter 55

Oscar kissed her forehead, took her hand, and lead her into the room. She pulled up at the table holding the vase of red roses, “Gorgeous.” She leaned in to smell them, “And they smell amazing. Thank you.” She took the rose he’d brought to the airport and tucked it in with the others. 

“You’re welcome.” He sat on couch and smiled when she sat in his lap.

Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to the side with a relaxed smile on her face, “I know I saw you five days ago, but it feels like longer. Which is weird because I feel as if I know you better after those days and feel closer to you.”

He’d spent some time thinking about that too. Not that he’d doubted her, hell, he hadn’t thought about a situation like the funeral. The conversation with his dad came back. “I appreciate that I could lean on you. You never really know how that’s going to go until it happens. Hope I’m as good when you need me.”

“I am confident you will be.” She kissed his lips with the slightest touch of tongue against his upper lip. “If I’m honest, I liked taking care of you.”

“Speaking of taking care of someone. Are you going to tell me what Esme said?”

Charlotte screwed up her face and shook her head, “Certainly not tonight.” She nodded toward the table, “Is that champagne and strawberries?”

“Appears so.” He smirked, “Mathew must have sent. Want some?”

“Yes.” She scooted off his lap and watched him walk over, “Are you planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?”

He didn’t even look back, “Absolutely.”

“I am not that kind of girl, Mr. Hernandez.”

“I know, Ms. Parthenopaous, which is why I have to resort to getting you drunk to have my way with you.” He opened the bottle and poured into the glasses before pulling his phone from his pocket. A few touches and music started. He looked up at her from underneath dark lashes, “Come here.”

Uncurling her legs, Charlotte stood and closed the distance between them, “You have the best bedroom eyes.”

“Do I?” He handed her one of the champagne flutes, kept his eyes locked with hers while they drank, then returned the glasses to the table. 

Charlotte knew where they were going and put and arm around his neck, the other taking his and held between their bodies. “Yes.”

Oscar slid an arm around her waist and led them to the beat of the song. “Maybe they’re not bedroom eyes.” He kissed her lips, “Maybe they’re I love you eyes.” He moved his mouth to her neck then up to her ear to whisper, “Or I want you eyes.” He continued placing soft kisses along her neck. 

“Isn’t the last one the same?”

“Maybe. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t want you, so it’s just how I look at you.” He kissed her lips with restraint. “There are three things I want. To touch you. To taste you. To be inside you.” He felt her slight shiver.

“In that order?”

“Not necessarily. I thought we’d wing it. Throw in a shower since you feel like plane.” He let go of her hand and placed his on her ass, pulling her into him.

“Mmm, thank you. I think you should get me dirty first.” She reached between them and ran her hand along the hard ridge in his jeans. “I see you approve.”

“I do.” 

Oscar captured her mouth and ended conversation. He pulled her tighter to him with the feel of her nails going down his back. He wanted to feel that on bare skin. But not quite yet. They stood in the middle of the room making out. Hands roamed over backs, arms, into hair, and over faces. Oscar turned her in his arms and moved her hair where he had access to the back of her neck. Running his tongue along the tendon elicited a deep sexy moan. She ground her ass back against his cock and reached around to hold his ass. He sucked the side of her neck, loving the feel of her sagging in his arms. He moved away just a little to strip the shirt off her. Greedy hands went immediately to her breasts and undid the clasp. 

Charlotte laid her head back on his shoulder. His warm hands squeezed her and he toyed with her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She turned her head to kiss his jaw, “I need you closer.”

With her words he pulled his shirt off and moved in front of her, noticing that she’d slid her bra onto the floor just as quickly. He sighed loudly with the touch of skin, “Better?”

“Much.” As they kissed she hooked her knee over his hip and waited for him to slide a hand under her ass before wrapping the other around him. She moved her mouth to his neck, trusting that he’d need to see his way to the bedroom.

He chuckled, “You’re such a spider monkey. The way you climb me.” He held her ass as he headed to the bedroom.

“Amazing self-control that I didn’t wrap around you in the airport.”

“I think I would have just carried you out.” In the bedroom he popped her ass playfully, “Climb down and get naked, babygirl.”

Charlotte unwrapped her legs and climbed onto the bed, standing in the middle, “Wanna watch?”

His hands were working the button and zip on his jeans, but his eyes were on her, “Always.” Charlotte shimmed her yoga pants and panties half way down her thighs before turning around. She slid her hands down her legs, pushing her pants down, and slowly bent over. Oscar fought with his pants, “You are evil in the best way possible.”

“Evil?” She was bent in half and looking at him around her legs, “You liked stripper night.”

His laughter was loud, “Loved!” He crawled onto the bed, moving slow enough to give her time to settle on the bed. Lying beside her, his mouth went to her breast and his fingers between her legs. His eyes closed as he groaned, “So wet. Fuck, I want inside you.”

Charlotte pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs, “Do you?” Her hands went to his cock, working his length slowly and playing gently with his balls.

Oscar fisted the duvet, “Even more now.”

She let go of him and leaned over to kiss his chest, “I’m not quite ready.” Her hands moved over his stomach and up his sides, “Can you let me play a bit?”

“As long as you’re touching me. I’m good.” He hissed in a breath with the feel of her tongue circling his nipple, “Not too long though.”

She moved up to lick at his lip, “I promise.”

True to her word, Charlotte kept her kissing and touching to excite, but not tease. She kissed her way up his neck, down his jaw, and back to his mouth. He reached between them to line his cock up with her entrance and sank down on him. Her head dropped to his shoulder, “Feels so good.”

When she pushed up to sit astride him, rising and falling on his cock. Oscar arched his neck back, “I wish I could stay inside you for hours.”

“We’ll have to give that a go.”

They both said, “Later” and laughed. 

They moved together in a steady rhythm. The force and speed was decided by their bodies. Her on top gave them the space to touch and caress, but there came a time when she was too far away. Oscar sat up enough to put an arm around her. He pulled her closer and rolled them to their sides on the bed. Charlotte stretched her leg over his hip. They picked up the rhythm and finished while kissing and holding on tight. 

Kissing didn’t stop as their bodies came down. The intensity slowed until they were exchanging soft, gentle kisses. Charlotte sighed, “I love you.”

Oscar pushed her hair over her shoulder, laying his hand on her face, “I love you.” A chaste kiss lasted several seconds before he rolled to his back, cuddling her close. Charlotte laid her head on his chest. He kissed her head, “Feel sufficiently dirty for a shower?”

“Pleasantly dirty.” She rubbed her hand around his chest, “I want to stay right here for a little while. It’s very cozy in your arms.”

“Whatever you want, mi lucero.” He ran his fingers along her shoulder and breathed her in. “While we were apart I wasn’t unhappy or sad. I wasn’t tense or grouchy. But it’s better with you here.”

She put her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes, “It’s not that I can’t live without you. It’s just that I don’t even want to try.”

“Exactly.” Then he drew his eyebrows down, “Lyrics?”

“Backstreet Boys.” Oscar closed his eyes with a groan. “Hey, good lyrics are good lyrics.”

“I don’t know about that.” 

She crawled on top of him, “I knew I loved you before I met you. And I can’t help but stare, cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. Go to the ends of the earth for you to make you feel my love.” She nodded, “Savage Garden. Justin Timberlake. Goo Goo Dolls. Bob Dylan.”

“Just off the top of your head.” She nodded with a smile. “I love you so much.”

“Good news that.” She jumped out of bed, “Ready to get clean?”

In the shower they took turns washing the other. Oscar kissed down her body, dropping to his knees in front of her. Charlotte leaned against the shower wall when he lifted her leg over his shoulder, giving him access to her. His tongue and fingers moved slowly, but it didn’t take long before she fisted his hair and cried out his name. He took his time kissing back up, her arms settling over his shoulders. “Heard your stomach growling while I was down there. Hungry?”

“If you heard my stomach you must not have been paying proper attention to your task.” 

Her disapproving look made him smile, “I got the job done didn’t I?”

Rolling her shoulders Charlotte purred, “Wonderfully so.” She kissed him. “And I’m ravenous.”

They pulled on the thick hotel robes once they’d dried off and found the room service menu. Going anywhere wasn’t even discussed. Charlotte ate a few of the strawberries while Oscar ordered. He hung up and joined her, both drinking more of the champagne. “Twenty thirty minutes.”

Charlotte refilled their glasses before hooking his fingers with hers, “Come with me.”

Not one to argue, Oscar followed. There was an unspoken agreement that tonight was about making love. Over and over. There was a lot they could do in twenty minutes. She led him to bed and motioned from him to climb in. “Should I take off my robe?”

“No need.” She handed him her glass before running her hands up his legs, making room for her to crawl between them. Pushing the robe open she licked her lips looking at his cock, “I can get to everything I need.” Oscar felt his cock twitch. She snickered and bent over to take his still flaccid cock I her mouth. 

Initially her hands massaged his upper thighs. The feel of her mouth while he was soft was different. He wasn’t as sensitive and it just felt good. She ran her tongue around him and sucked gently at him. However, soft didn’t last long. Her mouth coaxed his reaction. He could feel himself harden and the sensations change. “Jesus, Charlotte.”

Charlotte looked up and winked at him. Her hands moved from his thighs to moving along his shaft where he mouth couldn’t reach and fondling his balls. That her hair was still wet kept it away where he could see. Watching her tongue circle around the head of his cock then tease the slit left him moaning and spiked with pleasure. Her hand continued to work him when her mouth went lower to lick and suck his balls. He spread his legs further, planting one foot on the mattress to push into the contact. The feel of her tongue probing lower, teasing his entrance was a pleasant surprise. His noises became louder and were peppered with curse words. It felt so good. It also wasn’t a surprise when her mouth took his cock in again and her finger slid inside him. Still, he cried out and arched off the bed. Small movements kept him on a razor’s edge for what felt like forever. His breath was stuttering and shallow. Everything was focused where she touched. The first internal touch that sent sparks through him resulted in him slamming his hands onto the bed and yelling, “Fuck!” She did it again. He reacted again. The next time he barely felt her touch before he arched and froze with his orgasm. His cock pulsed and every time she touched that spot he was rocked again and again. He tossed his head against the pillow and his hands fisted his own hair. 

When she stopped he didn’t move. He honestly wasn’t sure he could. He was vaguely aware of her moving up the bed and lying beside him. He felt her lips on his chest. On a bicep still raised in the air. And finally his cheek. It took a bit of time for his body to uncoil. One arm went behind her and she laid down using it as a pillow. More time passed before he opened his eyes. When he looked over she was looking at him. He couldn’t begrudge her the self satisfied smirk she wore. She had definitely earned. Oscar took a deep breath and let it out, “That’s how I want to die. Feeling that good and coming that hard.” He inclined his head to kiss her. “Wow is still I got.”

“I’m happy to make you feel like that.” She raised her head and looked over him, “With plenty of time to spare before dinner arrives. You went quick."

“Funny.” He laughed, “Who could last long with all that going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	56. Chapter 56

Both had worked up an appetite and there was minimal talking while they ate. Charlotte stowed the desserts in the refrigerator for later while Oscar headed to the couch. She stopped dead in her tracks when she turned and saw him. He was leaning back in the corner of the couch, one leg stretch out the length of the couch, and the other on the floor. There was room for her in front of him. The white of the robe brought out the color of his skin. It was open deep on his chest and the way he sat left on thigh uncovered. His hair was still a mess from their love making and his eyes held a combination of love and lust. Neither was really sated.

Charlotte sat in the space between his legs and leaned back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. “What is call time tomorrow?”

“Seven. You coming with me?” He kissed her neck, “If you have plans that’s fine.”

She laced her fingers with his, “No plans.”

“I know you’ll disappear with Daisy, but at least you’ll be nearby.”

“My poor neglected boyfriend.” She turned her head to show him her pout, which he kissed.

“Neglected isn’t a word I’d use.” His thumb ran over her skin. “Just a man who missed his woman.” 

“Wow, that’s hot.” Her voice held disbelief.

Oscar laughed, “You sound unconvinced.”

“Just wasn’t expecting that.” She paused and saw his confusion, “Got a zap of electricity.” She shivered, “I like when you say I’m yours.” She snuggled back against him and wrapped herself in his arms.

Charlotte had always thought of herself as fiercely independent. Especially after the move to New York. She didn’t define her happiness by relationships and if asked she would have said the idea of “belonging” to someone else was horrifying. She’d been wrong. The belonging that friends had talked of she’d misunderstood. It wasn’t being a possession or feeling dependent on the other, but more of a comfort. Even when they were apart he was with her, wrapped around her. She knew with the certainty that the sun would rise tomorrow, Oscar loved her and would support her. Just as she hadn’t hesitated to drop everything to be with him, he’d do the same. She wasn’t required to check in with him. She wanted to. She wanted to tell him everything and spend time being with him. He wasn’t just her lover he was her best friend. 

Oscar kissed her shoulder, “Where are you? You’ve drifted away.”

Turning sideways between his legs where she could lean on the couch back and see him she ran her fingers down the exposed skin of his chest, “Somewhere in the last months you’ve become the person I want to tell everything to and spend every moment.” She leaned up for a kiss, “You’re my favorite person.”

He nodded slowly, “Thank you.” Charlotte smiled as he put his hands on her face and brought her closer for a kiss. “I love you.”

There was softness and strength in the way his hands held her. The look in his eyes and the kiss held the same tenderness. Charlotte loved the way they felt. Not him. They. While sometimes it was obvious, many times there was no way to know if they would be gentle, out of control, or somewhere in between. Her love for him combined with her love of the ocean and she saw them as the waves. Oceans had a certain predictability with the tides, but everything else was affected by a million things. But it was still the ocean with waves and tides. In the same way, there were a million things going on that would affect them, but she was confident that they would still be . . . “them”. They were a boat on the ocean, safe together riding out the storm or enjoying calm seas.

Without a word and without breaking the kiss Charlotte moved out from between his legs allowing him to turn with his back against the back of the couch. She straddled his thighs and pressed her body close. They were joined before they’d shed the robes. He scooted up enough for her to wrap her legs around him. Movements were slow and small. There was no rush. They had all night. Touches and kisses were spread over exposed skin and quiet words were whispered close. Charlotte came first with a deep shudder. Oscar followed and dug his fingers into her hips, holding her down on him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her breath ghosting over his neck. Moments passed before he kissed her head, “Let’s go to bed, spider monkey.” He jerked away when she pinched his stomach, “I deserved that.”

Naked under the covers they laid close, touching, and talking. Charlotte turned her head toward him with her eyes wide, “Jeff told Amy he loved her and wants to live with her.”

Oscar nodded with a laugh, “He called me after she freaked out and ran from the apartment.”

“What a mess when she got to us the next night. Took forever to get her to tell us what had happened. She knows he’s not like her ex, but she’s scared.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“He was a great guy. We all liked him. No one thought a thing about it when she gave up her place and moved into his. That’s when everything changed. It was subtle at first. She’d tell us things he’d said that were just off. Compliments with a bite to them. Things that had been fine before suddenly weren’t. Undermining her confidence. She, and us, thought it was growing pains. It wasn’t so much that things he wanted were that big of a deal, it was his reaction when he didn’t get his way. Amy didn’t give in to his bullying and that made things worse. It was like he’d been on his best behavior until she had no place to go and then he showed himself.”

Oscar added, “Control freak once he had her.”

“Yeah.” Charlotte nodded, “When it got worse she was embarrassed and didn’t tell anyone. Until the night he hit her because she’d worn her hair the way he’d told her he didn’t like.” Oscar cringed. “She swears that was the first time and I was pretty adamant that it would be the last. She stayed with me and the next day when he was at work I called friends and we went over and got her things.”

“Jeff knows all this, right?”

“Yes, and he’s been wonderful giving her time. Still, it does make sense that she’d be afraid to move in with him.”

“It makes perfect sense. It would be hard to trust that it wouldn’t turn out the same. But, I bet looking back she can see that there were signs.”

“Sure. Hindsight and all that.” She thought for a moment, looking at him. “When you told me you loved me, you were afraid I wouldn’t say it back because that had happened?” 

He let out a quick laugh, “No. I was afraid you wouldn’t say it back because I’d never said it first. Terrifying.”

Charlotte didn’t think she wanted details about before. “I think I like that.”

He ran gentle fingers through her hair, “Good. You may not have been my first, but you still own many firsts. I’d rather you be my last anyway.”

“Me too.” She stretched forward and kissed his lips, “You should sleep.”

“Not if you’re staying up. I want to be with you.”

“I can sleep.”

“Ok, then.” Oscar held out his arm for her to curl against him and it wasn’t long until sleep took them.

~*~*~*~*

Charlotte fell asleep easily, but jet lag had her awake early. Moving from the warm of the bed and Oscar was not an option. She supported her head on one hand, the other on his chest, and just watched him sleep. Thoughts drifted in and out of consciousness, but she didn’t latch on to any, preferring to enjoy the feelings. It was quite some time before he woke up with a stretch and a slow smile. She leaned in and kissed him, “Morning, love.”

Oscar scrubbed at his face, “Very good morning.” He twined his fingers with the hand on his chest, “Are you watching me sleep?”

“I am.”

He rolled to his side, mirroring her, “Whatcha thinking?”

She shook her head slowly, “Not thinking. Enjoying the view. Feeling very warm, and safe, and happy.”

“That sounds like a good morning.” 

The smile he gave her tripped her heart, “I got to appreciate how gorgeous you are.” He quirked an eyebrow and she continued. “Love the curl of your hair. The scruffy morning beard. The smile on perfect pink lips. And the dark smudge of eyelashes on your cheek are something I’m envious of.” She kissed him softly, “Like I said, you make my heart sing.”

Oscar rolled over, pressing her into the bed, “You make all of me sing.” 

His kiss took on a life of its own and she felt his hardness against her leg. “You’re going to be late. There’s no time.”

He shook his head slowly, “There’s always time for this.”

They weren’t late, but there wasn’t time to spare as they left the hotel. They headed through the lobby holding hands and laughing. Charlotte saw Matt and ran over to hug him, “Good morning. We’ll catch up later. Running a bit behind.” Matt snickered. She shoved him away, “Shut it, you.”

He laughed now, “I didn’t say anything.”

Oscar slung his arm around her as they walked toward his trailer. He caught her up on what he’d shot and what was on tap for today. To Charlotte is sounded like it might be a long day. Oscar didn’t disagree. Daisy spotted them and reversed from heading into catering. The two women hugged and Daisy said she’d come find her for lunch. As they headed away Oscar leaned in, “You can go to breakfast if you want.”

“I’d rather stay with you” The sentiment was shared by both and unlike when she’d been on set before and waited for him in his trailer, Charlotte went with him to costuming and make up. She’d met people in passing, but today she watched, asked questions, and got to know everyone. They took great joy in taking the piss from Oscar and telling her how he’d been in a fantastic mood yesterday. It had been no secret why. Oscar just smiled and shrugged. After makeup they headed to the soundstage where he was shooting. Charlotte stopped before heading in the door, and keeping his hand she stepped away and raked her eyes over him, “Poe is hot today.”

Oscar pulled her hand and kissed her, “So is Charlotte.”

She sneered, “I need a rebel name for when Poe comes back from a mission.”

The corner of Oscar’s mouth curled up and he got a glint in his eyes, “Yes, you do. I’ll take care of it.”

“Fun!”

“Oh, you have no idea.” 

A bit before noon Daisy found Charlotte sitting in Oscar’s set chair and they two headed to catering. They got their food and found a table away from everyone else. “How’d he do with your homecoming?”

Charlotte smiled, “Wonderfully. Flowers, slow dancing, room service. Amazing either of us can walk.”

“That sounds perfect. I need a boyfriend. I want a night so good I can’t walk the next day.” They laughed and caught up with the past weeks. They had texted a few times, but nothing extensive. “The funeral sounds horrible.”

“Very.” Charlotte nodded. “We talked about it some last night. Horrid as it was, I know him better and feel closer to him. Didn’t know that was really possible. Seeing him with his family and breaking down. He’s a good man.” She shook her head, “I knew that, but I didn’t know that. I knew him with me and friends, but not family and not when things were difficult.” She shook off the memories, “So no boyfriend?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “I went on a second date last weekend. So far so good.”

“Oh stop! I want details. All the details.”

Daisy filled her in on the two dates and Charlotte reacted to sweet romantic bits and the first kiss. Charlotte explained her view on the importance of firsts and shared her and Oscar’s first kiss, along with the early ones that didn’t happen. Charlotte noticed this conversation felt different. She smiled and reached over to put her hand on Daisy’s, “I appreciate your friendship.”

Daisy looked at her strangely, “Where did that come from?”

Charlotte cringed and shrugged, “I haven’t quite worked out talking to people about him. The actor thing can be a bit tricky. The man I know isn’t the same as the expectations people have for the actor. Even with Molly and Amy back in New York, it’s still there a bit. They see my boyfriend and the actor, so sometimes it’s odd sharing things. Not that they’d ever tell secrets, but they do separate the two.” She huffed out a breath, “It’s hard to explain. It feels different than talking with you because you just know Oscar.”

“I think I see what you mean.”

“I like being able to talk without all that going on. I completely realize it might be all in my head.” The women laughed.

“And if this new guy struggles with the same thing I’ll send him to you.”

“Absolutely.” Charlotte’s text notification went off and she opened the app to find a message from Andrew directing her to a website. Clicking over to the site she was greeted with several pictures of she and Oscar at the airport last night. She pursed her lips and pulled her eyebrows down, “See, this is exactly what I was talking about.” She handed her phone over to Daisy. “Sweet pictures of me and my boyfriend, that would have never existed if he wasn’t an actor.”

“Aw, look at you both.” She put her hand over her heart. “You look happy and in love.” Glancing up at Charlotte she smiled, “Yes, creepy, but the positive is you have the moment.” Then she cringed, “Oscar hates this.”

“I know.” 

This would be when Oscar and Adam came up behind them. “What is it I hate?” He bent down and kissed Charlotte. Without a word she handed her phone to him. He sat before swiping through the pictures. He raised his eyebrows, “I wonder if that couple we met took them.” He went back and showed her the one of them at baggage claim with him wrapped around behind her, “Love this one.”

Charlotte and Daisy exchanged a quick confused look and Charlotte filed away questions for later. 

Adam looked over at the phone, “Airports have become prime hunting ground.”

“We used to go to the airport anytime a band we liked was coming home. Fancied ourselves a welcoming party.” Charlotte remembered many hours laughing with friends while they waited.

“So this is just karma for you?”

She sent a middle finger in Adam’s direction.


	57. Chapter 57

As predicted the day ran long and it was late when Charlotte and Oscar made it back to the hotel. The next day Charlotte spent time with her brother and Amelia while Oscar worked. It wasn’t nearly as long of a day and he was home well before dinner. The four escaped to a street fair for music and dinner. 

Back in their room Charlotte ducked into the bedroom to change while Oscar checked the schedule changes that had been emailed while they were out. She changed into a dusty rose cami and shorts before heading back into him. “I need to talk to you about something.” She rounded the couch as she spoke.

With her words Oscar looked up from his laptop. His eyes took her in, “Nothing good ever came after the words ‘I need to talk’.”

Her playful glare was meant to diffuse that idea, “Nothing like that.” She curled a leg under her and sat on the couch facing him, leaning in for a quick kiss before settling back. “Yesterday after lunch I got curious about the pictures of us at the airport and poked around twitter reading reactions. That’s a bit like falling into a YouTube rabbit hole. Eventually I stumbled upon a rather detailed explanation about how I am obviously a PR relationship.”

Oscar looked annoyed, “You realize if you were a PR relationship you’d have signed a contract and be getting a check?”

“I don’t think I’m a PR relationship.” She shook her head, “That’s not the point. There were lots of positive comments and somewhat less negative ones. Like that post where they decided we were dating there were links to articles and interviews. Several I’d read or watched already, but I was watching for you, not some timeline of behavior or conspiracy theories. They could find only one picture of Emma and one article referencing you having a wife. Articles that asked about a girlfriend, supposedly while you were with Brooke, you avoided the questions completely. Hell, one interview you looked completely pissed about being asked. The few pictures of you two are nothing formal. No premieres or events. Random spotting or a friend who posted something that had you both.” She turned her head, thinking, “There are pictures of us at my gallery opening, leaving the X-Men premiere with everyone else, the wildlife sanctuary, Eric’s gig, and now from the airport.” Charlotte cringed, “And just now saying that out loud I feel as if I’ve been snooping and invading your privacy.”

Oscar had been internally cringing as she ran through the history of his relationships and the press. It was uncomfortable to have her, his girlfriend, walking through his past. Her last sentence had him cracking a smile, “You’re more than welcome to snoop. And if it’s on the internet it’s not exactly private.” He took her hand in his and kissed it, “Is there a question in there or something you need from me?”

“Yes.” Charlotte squeezed his hand, “You’re private with relationship things, but there’s quite a bit out there of us and I was wondering if I should be paying closer attention or being more careful? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Since she’d started Oscar had been considering how to explain his choices and reasoning. He was prepared for questions about him. He was not prepared for her to be concerned about his need for privacy. That took him a few seconds to process. “There are next to no pictures or articles about Emma and I because I was nobody. After we split I was embarrassed about what little there was. There were women I dated between Emma and Brooke and there’s zero evidence. When the press started being interested in me I kept Brooke away from all that. I wanted the focus to be on the work, not who I was or wasn’t dating.” He sighed and shook his head, “And this very uncomfortable conversation is one of the reasons. Moving on from broken relationships is hard enough. The ability for anyone to go back and see, for you to go back and see.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, wait,” he kissed her, “I don’t care to hear about your exes.” He grinned, “Without too much detail. I don’t want to see it played out in pictures or read about. I don’t like the idea that someone can compare my past and present without really knowing much of anything.” He slid off the couch to move in front of her, running his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips. “Because there is no comparison. Whatever rules I had were thrown out when I walked into your studio. What I thought I knew, how I thought love felt. I had no idea. The way we work looks simple and beautiful and easy, but it’s changed so much on the inside. All the reasons I had for privacy don’t seem to make sense anymore. I want you with me, beside me, everywhere. So there will be pictures. I don’t care. If I want to show up at the airport because I missed you and can’t stand to wait another second I’m coming to the airport.” This kiss lasted longer and gave action to the emotions. “I don’t like that Emma and Brooke may think that I didn’t act this way with them, but the truth is I didn’t love them the way I love you. If I had, I’d still be with them, and I wouldn’t have cared about press shit.” Charlotte unfolded her leg and scooted forward to wrap them around him. Oscar smirked, “Or I’m completely wrong and should be protecting you.”

Her fingers laced through his hair and held on in the back, “I liked the other option better. The part about just wanting me with you.” She kissed him softly. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“Situation. Not you, mi lucero.” He rubbed his nose against hers, “I should warn you. The magazine cover and interview. They asked about you. It didn’t turn into an interview about us, but you’re going to be in there.”

Her eyes went wide then narrowed, “What did you say?”

“We were talking before really getting into the interview. Casual conversation about how I liked London and he threw out if my girlfriend liked it here. I said you grew up here. He left it alone, but since I hadn’t shot him down he brought you up a few other times. I’m curious as to what he writes.”

“Me too.”

~*~*~*~

Charlotte arrived at the restaurant early. She wanted to be there to greet her friends as they arrived. The past week had felt more like coming home that when they’d first arrived. Charlotte easily attributed that to the first time being a short visit before going home again. Now, they were there for several weeks and even though there was a schedule, flexible was an understatement. She felt more settled in almost immediately. For the next several weeks this would be home. She had a few jobs lined up, had plans to visit her favorite places to take some shots, and wanted to reconnect with friends. Tonight, was the beginning of that connection. They’d chosen a night when Oscar’s schedule had him off early. Of course, that had changed, but they’d allotted for that possibility. She was getting out of the cab when he texted that he was leaving the soundstage. Half an hour before he arrived. 

Kelsey and Jane were the first to arrive. The three women hugged and a few tears were shed. At university, they’d be inseparable. There had been a few visits and they kept in contact with email, text, social media, and phone calls, but this would be the first time they’d been able to spend any length of time together. All three were beautiful girls. Kelsey had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her floral dress showed off her long thin legs. She towered over Charlotte. Jane had dark brown hair with brown eyes and was tall with curves. She was the most elegant of the three. Together they’d broken a lot of hearts, well, caused many hard ons anyway.

Kelsey took Charlotte’s hands in hers, “We’ve missed you horribly.”

“I know.” Charlotte said, “We need to do better.”

Jane started to say something when Evan, Mitchell, and Beth came in. After more hugs and tears Evan laughed, “Seeing you four . . . you look so grown up.” 

Beth smiled and pointed to Charlotte, “You and your black hair.”

Charlotte pulled her hair over her shoulder, “Took forever to get it back to normal.”

Beth hadn’t gone to university with the other three, but they’d met on a night out and always included her. Beth had short blond hair and was most like Charlotte in size. She worked in finance. Evan and Mitchell were twins. Dark hair, green eyes, one with a scruffy beard, the other clean shaven. Evan kept his hair styled more straight and his style was dress pants and collared shirts. Mitchell’s hair hung close to his shoulders and he preferred jeans and t-shirts. They worked in IT so either was acceptable.

The table was ready and the group followed the hostess. They had a large round table. Kelsey and Jane sat on either side of Charlotte, with Beth next to Kelsey. The men sat on the other side of Jane. The empty chair, for Oscar, was between Mitchell and Beth. Mitchell put his arm across the chair back, “Where is this man who lured you back to London? He’s lost the right to sit next to you.”

Kelsey waved off the comment, “He sees her all the time. He’ll deal.”

“He texted right before you lot got here. He’ll be here soon. Work ran late.”

“And what does he do?”

“Oh, let’s talk about something more fun than work. He’ll tell you all about it.”

Jane smirked, “So tell us the good bits.”

“We don’t have nearly the time for that.” These were friends she’d gone from kid to adult with, they’d been everything for those three years. She gave a condensed version of their beginning. “We met when we were both doing a favor for a friend. He was out of town most of the first bit, but since he got back we’ve been together. We have such fun together. He sweet, funny, romantic, and really a good man. Our friends get along. His family loves me. He and Matt held a party in my bedroom while I was away. Bits of drama, but over all good stuff.” She’d been watched Evan smirk and cut his eyes to his twin, “What is up with you?”

Evan laughed, “You’re in love.”

“Oh absolutely.” She was laughing with him. “He was definitely worth the wait.”

Kelsey pulled her into a sideways hug, “I’m over the moon for you. I already love him for bringing you home.”

“You’ll love him.” 

Conversation moved between the friends until Jane’s eyes grew wide. She looked at Kelsey and Beth, “Fucking Oscar Isaac just walked in.” 

All four looked over. Beth added, “They’ve been filming for weeks.”

“I wonder if the rest of the cast is coming?” Kelsey grinned evilly, “Love Adam.” Charlotte stood up and Kelsey grabbed her arm, “What are you doing?”

Oscar was beside their table, but not yet to Charlotte. She stepped back from her chair, “Hey, baby.”

His smile warmed her and sent her heart rate up. The way he looked at her, it was easy for anyone to see that he loved her, “You look gorgeous.” He reached for her, enveloping her in his arms after a short kiss. 

Charlotte kept her arm around his waist and pulled him behind her chair, “Everyone, this is Oscar. Oscar this is Jane, Evan, Mitchell, Beth, and Kelsey.”

He smiled, “Nice to meet you all.” He noticed they weren’t looking at them. He nudged Charlotte with his hip, “Why are they all looking at Beth?”

“I don’t know.”

Kelsey turned her head to them, “Because Beth knew! She helps run a twitter.” She looked back to Beth, “You knew?”

Beth smiled, “I knew.”

Charlotte and Oscar laughed then Charlotte’s eyes grew wide, “Was it you I asked about why everyone thought we were dating?”

“No.” Beth shook her head, “That is the account I help with, but I wasn’t online when you asked.”

Evan interrupted, “We’ll scoot so you can sit.”

Oscar scrunched up his face, “Stay where you are. I’m going to go sit next to Beth.” He kissed Charlotte, pulling out her chair before heading to her own.

Beth continued, “The first pictures were just you at the same events, so no one really noticed it was the same woman.”

Oscar interrupted, “Except you.”

She looked at him, “I didn’t say anything. Even now I’ve said nothing about knowing Charlotte. I’m completely embarrassed.”

Oscar put his hand on her arm, “Why?”

Charlotte was protective of her friend, “You’ve no reason to be. I’ve not seen anything on that account to be embarrassed by.” Charlotte shifted her eyes from Beth to Oscar, “Promotion and pictures. No gossip.”

“Then thank you.” Oscar smiled and Beth blushed.

“You’re welcome.”

When it came time for dessert Charlotte caught Beth’s eyes, “Trade me seats?”

Beth grinned, “Of course.” The pair met in the middle and hugged, “I’m sure it was a hardship.”

Charlotte laughed as she sat in Beth’s chair, “For me maybe, but not him.”

Oscar pulled the chair closer and draped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her lips softly, “Never a hardship when I can watch you.”

Mitchell snickered at the comment, “You’re a little creepy.”

Oscar lifted his eyebrows and nodded. They were still laughing when Kelsey gasped and bounced in her chair, “Oh fuck, completely forgot. Have you heard, well, of course you haven’t heard. Huge scandal at uni with Jasper, Mr. Bennett. His wife”, she said the word slow and louder than the others, “showed up in one of his classes and lost her shit. Piecing together the bits, apparently, she caught him having an affair. He’d promised to call if off, but she busted him that morning. She looked around the class and asked him if she was in this class. Accused him of sleeping with students throughout their marriage. When he'd tried to calm her down she’d get louder. Screaming about how she’d put up with him for years. The lies, the money he spent on his whores, and a cock so small she could barely feel when he was inside her.”

Jane cringed and shook her head, “Security came and dragged her away. It was quite the scene.”

Kelsey picked up again, “You were his assistant, did you know he was married?”

Charlotte had been planning this answer since the story began, “He never mentioned.” 

No one noticed the slight change in Oscar through dessert. No one, but Charlotte. Really, the difference was almost imperceptible. Just s slight tension, like a guitar string that had been wound a bit too tight. It was hard for Charlotte to focus on her friends. In her head she was rehearsing what she’d tell him. She’d sworn to never tell the story, but she would break that promise tonight. Without regret.

They ended the evening with hugs and plans to get together again. Charlotte and the girls already had plans for shopping a few days later. Kelsey told Oscar that he wouldn’t even be part of the conversation. She couldn’t keep a straight face.

Once the door of the cab closed Charlotte closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before saying his name. Oscar held up his hand and turned his head toward her. The slight tension had given way to a tightness and anger. He shook his head slightly, “Not here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	58. Chapter 58

Inside their room, Oscar headed toward the couch, but didn’t sit. Charlotte was walking toward him, but still close to the dining table. “Your friends didn’t know about Jasper.” He watched her shake her head. He couldn’t read the look on her face. If anything, she looked completely emotionless. Blank. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t leave that alone, “You have no emotion on your face.”

Charlotte wasn’t devoid of emotion, she was fighting to hold herself together. Oscar had every right to be angry. She stopped a few feet from him, “I’m afraid. I can’t imagine what you must be thinking. I slept with a married man.”

Oscar rolled his eyes and blew out an audible breath, “I don’t give a fuck that you slept with a married man. Breaking marriage vows is his problem. What I’m angry about . . . hurt by . . . is you didn’t tell me? When I told you about cheating on Emma I was terrified that you’d hate me or not trust me or leave me. That would have been the perfect time to tell me Jasper was married. Not exactly the same thing, but close enough. You understood way more than I knew.”

Her quiet voice interrupted him, “That was the lie.”

“What?” Oscar leaned forward to hear.

Charlotte looked up and met his eyes, “I didn’t know he was married. That was the lie. I didn’t understand more than you knew. I was dating a teacher, not a married man. I knew nothing until I was brought before the disciplinary committee and functionally expelled.”

Oscar felt the anger and hurt subside and be replaced by a twisting in his stomach. She was expelled? “Charlotte?” His head was cocked to the side and eyebrows pulled down with questions. She shrugged, shook her head, and sighed. He reached out and took her hand, “I thought you got a scholarship?”

“That was the story.” She chewed on her lip, “It was our first date when we talked about how I came to New York. I’m sorry I lied to you. I let it become the truth.”

Pulling her to sit on the couch, he said, “You’re scaring me.” He hoped his imagination was worse than reality.

“No need. It was a long time ago and I wouldn’t change a thing to be who I am now.” Taking a deep breath, she sat beside him. She took her hand from him and played with her fingers nervously. “I guess I should start at the beginning.”

~*~Flashback~*~

Some friendships were instant. That’s the way it was for Kelsey, Jane, and Charlotte. The three wandered into each other at orientation and were inseparable. They whispered and made inappropriate comments through the session. Mostly when a new faculty member, Jasper Bennett, was introduced. He had short blonde hair and striking blue eyes, reminding them all a bit of the most recent Captain Kirk. When they registered for classes they made sure to be in his section. 

During the class introduction Mr. Bennett insisted that they call him Jasper. It wasn’t a strange request, but he clarified that he wasn’t that much older than them and he preferred to work in collaboration. He thought given names made that easier. After class the girls went to the front and introduced themselves, assuring him that he’d done brilliant for a first class, and given that it was most of the students first class they were all too busy being nervous to notice if he was. 

From then on out the girls routinely flirted with Jasper. It was innocent fun. His blushing and shooing them away only encouraged them. Most of the time it started with them commenting on their night then including him. Something like Kelsey moaning about how the guy she went out with couldn’t dance, hypothesizing that Jasper could, and an offhand comment about the state of his ass. It quickly turned into a joke. If they didn’t make some flirtatious comment he’d pout and ask if he looked tired, had a bad hair day, or his clothes were out of style.

The course progression didn’t allow for them to be in his class for the spring term. When they showed up in class the next fall it was like old friends being reunited. They kidded around more than flirted. 

Third year students had a to create a portfolio of work showing growth and ability to apply what they had learned. Each student was assigned to an advisor. All three were assigned Jasper. By then Charlotte was working with a photographer, Stephanie, outside of school, but she applied for a teaching assistant position. Stephanie had told her that was a great way to get letters of recommendation, network, and that she’d learn from being around the teacher and the students. She wound up working for Jasper. Fall semester was amazing. Charlotte found she learned from the student’s questions and working with them helped her see things in different ways. When assignments were turned in she and Jasper would write down their critiques, that way he wasn’t swayed by anything she said, and then compare. From that she learned what to look for and what to avoid. Her portfolio improved exponentially. She redid things and was out taking pictures every chance she got. She even threw in some of the concert shots working with Stephanie.

Charlotte and Jasper spent a lot of time together between working on her portfolio and her assistant duties. Their time wasn’t completely professional, but not inappropriate either. Conversations would turn personal. Most of the time it was Charlotte sharing stories and Jasper asking questions. He’d even offer advice when she was dating someone. Advice she often found to be spot on, especially about a short relationship with a musician. Charlotte trusted him on a professional and personal level.

The evening after Jasper signed off on her portfolio and she’d turned in by the eleven a.m. deadline they were finishing with second year projects. Charlotte was almost manic from the relief of having turned in something of which she was so proud. Jasper had been laughing with and at her since they started on the assignments. “You should be proud of your work this semester. Working with Stephanie has been built your confidence, your work has shown great growth, and you’ve been indispensable to me. I can’t thank you enough.” He squinted his eyes, looking away then back to her, “We should go out and celebrate. You’ve turned in everything, so you’re not my student anymore. Not against the rules for a teacher to take his assistant out for dinner.”

Charlotte knew that wasn’t technically true. She was still a student. However, it was just a dinner, wasn’t it? “Why Jasper, is this a date?” 

Jasper laughed, “Only if you want it to be.”

She eyed him sideways with a frown, “I’ll decide later. Depends on how you do.”

Not unexpectedly dinner went well. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know each other already. They ate, had a few glasses of wine, and laughed. They were outside the restaurant when Charlotte decided it was a date, “Does a date get me a kiss?”

Jasper laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, “That is how dates usually work.” He took her raised eyebrow as the invitation it was. His hands gripped her waist as he kissed her. He stayed close to whisper, “I guess that settles that.”

“It does.” Charlotte leaned closer, “Want to come home with me?”

“For a very long time.”

A few hours later Charlotte shook him awake, “You need to go.”

He rubbed at his eyes, “Was I that bad?”

“No.” She laughed, “Student or not, I really don’t want anyone to know about this.” She cringed as she went on, “Hassles about grades or favoritism, no thanks. Or the dirty looks from the first years who have a crush on you.”

He gave her a sly smile, “Once more before I go.”

Charlotte thought sneaking around was exciting. Secret glances and touches that looked like nothing. They’d laugh and make plans in the time alone at school. More nights than not Jasper would sneak out of the family rooms at The Parth after midnight. 

It was Jasper’s idea for Charlotte to accompany him to a conference in Dublin. “I’d like to be able to go out to dinner without looking over my shoulder. I know you think it’s exciting, but I’d like to just be a couple on a night out for a bit.”

Charlotte easily agreed, telling friends she was meeting her mom for some mother daughter time. Their plans were nearly ruined on the first evening. They were coming back from dinner when a man yelled Jasper’s name from across the hotel lobby. Jasper glanced over and waved. He led Charlotte over, “Just play along.” 

The man started talking as they got closer, “I wondered if I’d see you here, Jasper.” They shook hands before he turned his attention to Charlotte, “Wow, is this your wife?”

Jasper put his arm around her, “Charlotte, this is James.” He failed to answer the question, letting James believe what he wanted.

Charlotte was shaken by the question and lack of answer. “Nice to meet you.”

The men talked for several minutes and Jasper politely refused the invitation for drinks, saying that Charlotte had been sick on the trip over, but maybe another time. 

Charlotte knew many of her friends who would find playing husband and wife fun. She wasn’t one of them. She and Jasper had been sneaking around for nearly a month, but she had no delusions about what this was. In their room she faced him, “I don’t like this game.”

Jasper grimaced, “I’m not fond of, but it’s better than explaining who you are and what we’re doing.”

“Hmmm, good point.”

The rest of the trip was uneventful and they returned to London with no one the wiser of their tryst. 

A few weeks later Charlotte received a text asking her to report to Mr. Locke’s office in an hour. Charlotte was out with Beth, Jane, and Kelsey having dinner. She had no idea why she’d be called in, but wasn’t concerned. She continued with dinner and didn’t give it another thought until she was lead from the office to a conference room down the hall. There were five staff members seated around the table, a few she’d seen around campus, but only one from her department. Mr. Locke directed her to a seat at the end of the table. By the serious looks on the faces and the way they kept their eyes locked on her, she knew this wasn’t a friendly visit. She suddenly felt cold and a heaviness set into her extremities. 

Mr. Locke sat a few seats away from Charlotte, everyone was separated from her. He laced his fingers and settled them against the rich dark wood of the table. “This is the university’s discipline committee, Ms. Parthenopaous. Incidents have been brought to our attention that you must answer too. I must say I’m very disappointed. Your family’s business is well respected in London. I expected better of you.” He shook his head, “To take advantage of a man having marital difficulties, after he’d confided in you.”

Charlotte turned her head, “Excuse me?” The words “marital difficulties” shook her.

“I’ve already reprimanded Mr. Bennett for using a student as a confidant, but I believe he’s learned his lesson through your betrayal.”

Having felt the sting of betrayal, Charlotte was certain she’d done no such thing. “I assure you Mr. Locke, I’ve neither betrayed nor taken advantage of anyone.” Her heart was racing. 

“Mr. Bennett has detailed your seduction, affair, and black mail, Ms. Parthanopaous. It would be simpler if you’d take responsibility for your behavior.”

Her anger was quickly overtaken by fear. Obviously, her and Jasper’s affair had been discovered. Somehow it was twisted into seduction and black mail. There was only one explanation. “Did Jasper tell you this?”

“Please, refer to Mr. Bennett as that.” The disgust in Mr. Locke’s voice was clear.

Trying to keep the tremor she felt out of her voice Charlotte spoke, “I don’t know what Mr. Bennett told you.”

The older woman who looked to Charlotte like she’d never been laid, interrupted her, “It might be more productive, Mr. Locke, if you read the allegations.”

“Very well.”

Charlotte tried to focus on what Mr. Locke was saying, but her mind kept throwing up arguments for each statement. In the end she’d only remember snippets.

“Inappropriate flirting first several classes . . . Reprimanded and flirting stopped . . . talented . . . risk hiring her . . . professional . . . walked in after argument with wife . . . confided in her . . . knew was wrong . . . supportive . . . innocent dinner turned seductive . . . intoxicated on beer and her . . . had sex . . . he said never again . . . threatened him . . . blackmail.”

When Mr. Locke looked up from the page, Charlotte spoke barely above a whisper, “He lied.” The statement was as directed to herself as it was to them.

“You should feel free to contest his statements. We will have a hearing in which every detail will be exposed. The result will boil down to who is believed. A respected and loved professor with an otherwise happy marriage that hit a rough patch or a student known to sleep with musicians in exchange for her employer getting access.” 

Charlotte gasped, but was too shocked to say anything. Her guilt had already been decided. 

Mr. Locke laced his fingers and leaned toward her, “Mr. Bennett was adamant that all work was your own and your affair started after he was grading you. We would like to avoid a scandal. That would not be good for the university, Mr. Bennett, yourself, or your parent’s business. I have arranged for you to transfer to a school in New York City. We will accept your course work and you’ll graduate from here, on condition that no one finds out. The story will be that you won a scholarship. Tuition and living expenses.”

Charlotte recognized that they were paying for her silence. They must know Jasper’s story was a lie, but for some reason he was more valuable. “I need to think.”

Everyone stood. Mr. Locke stopped next to her. “You have five minutes. I’ve explained what you get if you leave quietly. Win or lose, everyone would know about Mr. Bennett and how your employer maintains her business. I urge you to remember what a scandal such as this would do to your family’s business, your employer, and your future. Or lack of.”


	59. Chapter 59

Oscar knew how to breath. Breathing was natural and easy. Until now. His mind was too busy trying to assimilate the story Charlotte had just told. His emotions were muddled. He was furious at the way they’d manipulated her. Sad with how frightened she had to have been. Curious about a dozen different things. And while it was the least of what he was feeling, he was scared. After the funeral, he’d wondered if he’d be as good with her when she needed him. Although this was long over, there was something nudging at his thoughts, telling him it really wasn’t. There was a piece missing.

Charlotte shrugged, “Five minutes later I made the only choice I thought I had. Kelsey was texting me nonstop, wanting to know what the meeting was about. I didn’t have time to breathe before I was telling the story they had concocted and my friends had me out celebrating. I went home after and cried for hours. By day I was excited and making plans. At night I was terrified and curled in ball in the corner of my bed.”

Oscar remembered being curled in the corner of that bed. Imagining her there alone and crying ripped at his heart. He fought the urge to press on his chest, instead reaching out to slide his fingers under her hands. She hadn’t stopped playing with her fingers since she sat down. It took a few moments for her to notice he was touching her. She seemed surprised when she looked at her hands found one of his. She laced her fingers with his. Her hand had never felt so small. He knew that was in his mind. Charlotte had told the story like it was . . . a story. She didn’t seem emotionally attached to it at all. The hurt and scared was his projection, it wasn’t there anymore for her. He tried to snap out of it, “How long before you decided “fuck them”?”

Charlotte laughed, “Took a bit. At first it was more about laying low to see if the story held or blew up. Once I was in New York and had some distance I figured out that they’d lied and played me just as Jasper had.” She shook her head, “Oh I was pissed. Probably more at myself than anyone. I realized that the worst to happen would being expelled. The rest was bullshit. I couldn’t figure out how to avoid expulsion, so I went on with my plan to reset my life.” 

Things were falling together, pieces fitting, “The musician was Andy.” She nodded. “No wonder you freaked out when he showed up.” Another piece clicked into place, “That’s why you changed your name. Not to distance yourself, but to give them distance. To protect them.”

“In case I fucked up again.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, “Quite silly.”

“No.” Oscar was shaking his head, mouth open, “I’m in awe.” She quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. He squeezed her hand, “I’m serious. You were what? Twenty. You had five minutes to figure out how to handle dating a married man who told everyone you were a whore to save his own ass and a group of administrators, who should have protected you, threatening you and your family to get you to leave to save their own asses. Somehow, at twenty, you used that as an opportunity instead of drinking yourself into a stupor.” He shook his head again and chuckled, “Now you own your own business and a building, sold out a gallery show that got great reviews, and have made a wonderful life for yourself. This could have ended so differently.”

“You left out the bit where I’m dating this amazing actor.” Her smile told him she didn’t see herself the way he did. 

“You’re the amazing one.” He cocked his head to the side, “What did your parents say?”

Charlotte screwed up her face and shook her head, “They don’t know.”

She’d dealt with all this without her parents’ support. He remembered that the condition was that no one found out. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to the next question to be. “Who knows?”

“You.” She said the word like it was the simplest, most obvious answer in the world.

Oscar closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He was torn between being horrified that she’d been completely alone and elation that she’d told him. He met her eyes, “Why?”

Shrugging again, “That was the deal. No one could know. You say it was amazing that I built a new life, but I built it on a web of lies. I’m not afraid of the university taking my degree or destroying my family’s business.” She sighed out a breath, “I don’t know how I’d explain all the lies and expect them to believe my side of the story. I made them believe I was excited. I’m sure it hurt my parents when I changed my name. How could they believe me now?”

The question was that of a trapped and scared twenty year old. There was no doubt in his mind that her parents and friends would see her choices the same way he had. Oscar wrapped his other hand around the one he was already holding and shook his head, “No, I know. I mean, why did you tell me?” 

“I’d risk all that to not have you look at me like you did tonight. The look on your face when you said I’d hurt you. I lied to protect my family and myself, but I hurt you.” Her green eyes were sad, the first emotion he’d seen from her since the story began and it was for him. Her voice was quiet but strong when she spoke, “I’m so sorry, Oscar.”

Dropping her hand, Oscar grabbed her and pulled her against him, “You’ve got to shut up.” He let her go so he could hold her face and keep her eyes on him, “I’m sorry. I should have trusted that there was more to the story and not reacted.” She started to argue, so he silenced her with a kiss. Nothing more than a chaste press of lips. The adult Charlotte felt guilty for the decisions her child version had made. God, how he loved them both, wanted to hold and protect them. “I don’t think you lied to me. Way more complicated. But if you do . . . think that . . . I forgive you.” He kissed her again. The emotional intensity of the moment fed the kiss. Oscar groaned quietly. A slow opening and tangle of tongues pulling them away from the upheaval and back to the calmer waters of them. 

When they parted Charlotte climbed into his lap and held tight to him, burying her face against his neck “I love you.”

Oscar whispered to her, “I love you too, baby girl.” He ran his hand down her hair to her back, “I’m sorry for what happened, but I’m happy you wound up here.” He kissed her head, “With me.” Again he was struck by how small she seemed. Only this time he didn’t think it was all in his mind. She’d crawled into his lap and curled against him, asking, maybe begging, to be held. All those years ago there’d been to no one to hold her. That’s why she felt small. She was. This wasn’t his Charlotte who knew the choices she’d made had been the best she could do at the time and pushed it behind her to get on with. The girl in his lap saw the flaws in her logic, the damage she’d done, and what she feared would happen if the truth came out. What she needed from him was to comfort one so she could get back to the other. 

“I’m proud of you.” He continued to stroke her hair and spoke in a normal voice. He wanted to make sure she heard. The time of one breath was all it took for her tears to come. Oscar felt the wetness against the skin of his neck. He held her tighter, whispering close to her ear. Stopping her tears was the last thing he wanted. He wanted a different memory than crying curled up in the corner of her room. Alone. She wasn’t alone and if he had anything to do with it, she never would be again. “Brave and strong when you were so scared.”

Oscar was proud of her. And himself. He knew how to be with her. Not just how to love her, but when to push and when to comfort. That was love too. There were no limits. With Emma the limit had been returning to Miami and with Brooke it had been going public. With Charlotte he couldn’t think of a limit on what he’d do for her, to be with her. He felt the way his friends looked with their partners. Adam, Eric, and a few others. Proud, confident, and sure. For the first time in his life he knew everything. He’d never been here before. Hell, this is what he never knew existed, didn’t really believe in. This was what Charlotte always believed in. And she’d taught him. 

Now he understood.

Oscar knew Charlotte was everything. He knew they were everything. 

Just like he knew how to breath.


	60. Chapter 60

Oscar knew this was the only time Charlotte had been held as she’d cried. He did nothing, but hold and rock her. She didn’t hold onto him, but laid against him, letting him support her. He held on tight, so she’d never doubt his presence. The tears stopped fairly quickly, but she didn’t move. Neither did he. Oscar knew by her breathing that she was almost asleep. She stayed that way without drifting off. He moved his arm from around her to under her knees and stood up. He carried her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed with a kiss. They undressed in silence, Oscar handing off his t-shirt when she reached out. He was still smiling from that intimate act as he pulled down the covers and crawled into bed with her. They met in the middle and she wrapped around him, her arm and leg covering him. His hand held her head to his chest and he kissed her hair, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Charlotte took a deep breath and sighed as she snuggled in closer. “I understand what you meant back in Miami now.”

“Did I talk some shit back home?” He snickered and gave her a squeeze.

She bit his shoulder before meeting his eyes, “After the funeral when you said it felt amazing to be emotionally raw and completely vulnerable, but completely safe and incredibly loved.”

“I think those were my exact words.”

“They are. I remember because I didn’t completely understand what you meant.” Charlotte stretched up to kiss him. “Thank you.”

As always, he savored the soft press of her lips. He laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. He stayed close to whisper against her lips, “You’re welcome, mi lucero.”

“Besides the drama at the end, how’d you like my friends?”

“Very much liked all of them.” He went on commenting about each and she laughed while filling in details. “I don’t know what nineteen-year-old me would have thought about nineteen-year-old you.”

Charlotte smirked, “Intrigued and more than a little frightened.” She patted his face, “You were still a nice boy. We were not nice girls.”

He smirked, “I’m sorry I missed that.” 

~*~*~*~

Charlotte woke up as Oscar was coming out from his shower. He leaned over and kissed her, “Good morning, gorgeous. Plans today?”

“I’ll have to deal with the increasingly rude texts that Kelsey sent last night.” She opened her text app and showed him the last one, “You great bloody cunt.” He laughed. “Apparently, we’re having lunch today. I’m sure the topic of conversation will have nothing to do with you.”

“Good to know.” He jumped, pulling his jeans up. “I’m having breakfast across the street. Work like. Then I’ll be back until call time.” A grey t-shirt slipped over his stomach. “Then what’s sure to be a late night.”

Oscar would say that Charlotte slithered out of bed and over to him. Her hands went up his chest to rest on his shoulders, “And I will miss you terribly.”

His hands went under the hem of his t-shirt that she slept in, cupping her ass, “I’ll make it up to you.” His kiss confirmed his already clear intentions.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, “that will be lovely.”

He gave her ass a squeeze before heading for the door. He called back to her, “Oh, I don’t think you’re a cunt.”

She laughed loudly, “Good to know.”

~*~*~*~

Charlotte opened the door and Kelsey rushed in, giving Charlotte a tight hug. “Oh, I remember partying in this room.” She spun in a slow circle, “Updated, but still recognizable. The boy toy off to destroy the evil empire?”

Oscar yelled from the bedroom, “Nope, still here.” 

“Oh god, how I hate you.” She was glaring at Charlotte, who’s hand covered her smile.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” came from the bedroom.

Kelsey took a few steps where she could see in, “Not you, Oscar.”

“I prefer to be addressed by my title. Boy toy.” He headed to Kelsey, hugging her and kissing her cheek, “Sorry, I can’t stay longer. Rebellion to plan.” He took a step toward Charlotte then stopped, looking between the two, “What responsibilities do I have as a boy toy?”

The two girls looked at him with confused faces, looked at each other, then back to him, saying simultaneously, “Sex.”

He wrapped Charlotte in his arms, “That’s what I hoped.” He smiled with the feel of her hands on his face and let her lead him into the kiss. He licked at her upper lip, asking for more and knowing he’d get what he wanted. He hummed contentedly as they pulled apart, “Love you.”

She smiled and he saw the words in her eyes, “Love you too.” Charlotte watched him leave before turning back to her friend.

Kelsey shook her head with pursed lips, “’’Look at that grin on your face.”

“He is amazing.” Charlotte shook her head, “Just amazing.”

“I see that.” Kelsey closed the distance and hugged Charlotte, “I’m incredibly happy for you, Char.” She stepped back, “I didn’t offend him did I? Boy toy.”

Charlotte laughed, “Not hardly.” She took Kelsey’s hand, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. “He knows all about us testing boys by kissing each other’s dates. He would pass."

“Brilliant! So I should kiss him?”

“If you feel the need.”

At the pub, they easily found Jane and Beth. They group hugged and started talking and teasing one another. Charlotte felt a twinge of regret. Leaving, not telling them the truth, and not being with them for the last years. Not unexpectedly she felt a bit on the outside, but between her questions and them filling her in without asking the feeling left quickly. A pint in and the time apart seemed to have disappeared. The conversation bounced to a million topics, taking a longer pause on their love lives. Beth had a long term boyfriend, who was a Star Wars and Marvel Comic nerd. If anything he appreciated her twitter presence because he was always on top of what was going on. When she got home last night and filled him in, he was more than a little jealous. Jane had ended a relationship a month ago and was actively working him out of her system. Kelsey had always had a string of short lived relationships. Much like Charlotte. She’d had two longer relationships across the years. 

“And you, Ms. Parthenopaous, when you finally decided to do the boyfriend thing you did it well.” Jane squeezed her hand.

Beth added, “Even though I knew, it was a bit of a shock. He’s very . . . . normal.” She cringed, “I don’t know what I expected, but if you didn’t know he was Oscar Isaac you wouldn’t know he was anyone.”

Charlotte laughed, “He’s messy and smells just like all men.”

Kelsey had her eyebrows pulled down, “I came for a visit after you’d met him and you didn’t mention him.”

Charlotte had wondered when that would come up, “Honestly, there really wasn’t anything to tell. I’d shot him once. It had been maybe an hour. And like I’d said last night, he was a little too flirty. I didn’t take him seriously.”

“But you didn’t say anything later.”

The hurt in her friend’s voice was clear. Charlotte nodded slightly, “I’m sorry. Truly. Had nothing to do with you lot. It was so spread out in the beginning where there wasn’t much to tell and then boom we never left each other’s side. I had no idea how to talk about him. Amy dates a friend of his and Oscar went out with us after my Gallery opening, so he really was just one of us. Even with that there was some surrealism.” She looked up with wide eyes, “Which I completely get. I was nervous at the X-men premiere meeting everyone, but then Jennifer and I got drunk and it was fine.” They all laughed. “I decided, right or wrong, that it would better for you to meet him than me to tell you about him. I didn’t want to tell you about the actor I was dating. I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, who happens to be an actor.” She shook her head, “Does that make any sense?”

Kelsey smiled, “Completely.”

The two hugged and Charlotte spoke, “He’s terribly important and so are you three.”

Beth smirked, “So we’re to talk and treat him like any other boy?”

Jane added, “With the obvious discretion issues. But between us . . .”

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed, “Yes.”

Kelsey snickered, “I’ve already called him her boy toy.”

Jane and Beth looked at each other then leaned closer to Charlotte, “How’s the sex?”

~*~*~  
Several hours later Charlotte rolled into their room and dropped onto the couch. She dug out her phone and texted him, “I’m home.” She drifted off in the time it took him to respond and startled when her notification went off.

From Oscar: Long lunch. Have fun?  
To Oscar: Much. A bit drunk.   
From Oscar: Very good.  
To Oscar: Almost done?  
From Oscar: No. Hours left. You should come. A squadron, that everyone thought had been lost, has returned. Some were killed, but Poe’s going to be alright. Your rebel name is Ayreiv.  
To Oscar: I’ll be right there.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post a view days about because everyone should get laid on their birthday . . .

Poe walked into his quarters too exhausted to be startled by the other person in the room. He closed the door and walked toward Ayreiv. By her casual dress and the way her hair hung loose over her shoulder he knew she wasn’t on duty. Despite his best efforts, he still gasped and winced when she hugged him. She backed up quickly, “Are you ok?.”

He took a step toward the couch and leaned his ass on the edge, “Not really.”

“Did they hurt you?” He shook his head, but didn’t say anything. “We were afraid we’d lost you. What happened?”

“We didn’t expect any Tie fighters to be out this far. Not many and we got rid of them quick, but not without losing Tuhl. Varik got hit, but made it to the surface. I took some damage and it was a hard landing. We completed our mission, but couldn’t get away until we used some of the parts from Varik’s ship to repair mine. He died in my arms.” Poe was looking at the floor remembering holding his friend as he took his last breath.

Ayreiv ran a hand down his arm, “I’m sorry, Poe. It’s good that you were with him.”

Poe nodded and looked up, “Why are you here?”

“We were worried about you.”

He shook his head, “No. There’s a whole bunch of people out there who were worried. You’re the only one who is in my room. Why are you here?” He pointed down to emphasize his point.

“I I I’ll leave.” She stammered and headed toward the door.

Oscar stuck out his arm and caught her. His arm was across her stomach and he pulled her closer where their sides were barely touching. “That’s not what I want.”

“What do want?” 

The look on her face read anger, which was fine. He was angry too. “I shot two tie fighters and took a hard landing. I held a friend, telling him he’d be fine, while he died. I completed a mission that was vital to the resistance. The General has told me how important I am to the cause and how everyone was afraid I’d been lost.” He took a deep breath and let it out, too spent to mince words. “What I want is for just one person to say I was worried. Not we, not the resistance, not everyone. I. One person to say they’d miss me. Not the pilot. Me.”

“I’m sure whoever you brought back here the night before any one of your missions would tell you they’d miss you.”

She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip, “No! Every time I climb in that X-wing I know I may not come back. I won’t apologize for not wanting to be alone on what may be my last night alive. If you don’t know that I think you’re beautiful and I want you, you’re the only one on this planet. Hell, even Ren knows after torturing me.” He’d never told anyone Ren had seen her in his mind, that she was who he thought of when he thought he was going to die. His voice calmed, “You walk away from me every time, Ayri.” 

The nickname he’d only ever used and not for years softened her. She stopped pulling away and relaxed, but still wasn’t looking at him.

Poe felt the change and leaned closer to her ear, “I want you to stop pretending.” He closed the distance between them, bringing her tight to his side. “Stop pretending your heart rate doesn’t increase with me this close. Mine does.”

She felt the burn of tears when she turned her eyes up to meet his, “I’m terrified every time you fly off.”

The corner of Poe’s mouth turned up, “Me too.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Poe took her hand, kissed her palm, and laid it against his cheek. When he moved his hand, hers stayed. Her thumb caressed his cheek then skated across his lips before she laced her fingers into his hair. “That’s a start.” 

Ayreiv nodded slightly, “What next?”

“I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about what’s next.” The arm across her stomach guided her in front of him before wrapping around her back to hold her against him. His lips moved over her forehead and cheek bone. He brushed his nose back and forth over hers and whispered, “You have to tell me you want this. You have to say the words.”

She tilted her head up just enough for their lips touch. “I want you.”

He wiped the lone tear off her cheek, “Finally.”

Ayreiv laughed, “Don’t make me regret this.”

Poe kissed her. Hard and messy. “You won’t. I promise.”

Desperation overtook the both of them. Hands pushed and tore at the others clothes until there was nothing between them. Only then was there a pause. Poe took Ayreiv by the houlders and pushed her away, his eyes taking her in. His breathing was heavy, “Wow.” He shook his head, “I wish I was more eloquent.”

Ayreiv ran her fingers down his chest, stomach, and down the trail of hair leading down from his belly button, “Wow works.”

Poe hissed in a breath when her hand wrapped around his cock, “I’m going to lose the ability to speak soon.” He cupped her breasts in his hands and bent to suck one into his mouth. It was hard to concentrate with her stroking him. It only increased his need to be inside her. He shoved her away, spinning her and pulling her against him. His cock settled along the crack of her ass, him moving just enough to send shocks through him. He used a foot to push her legs apart, his fingers quickly finding their way into her slick warmth.

She gasped from the sudden assault of his rough fingers against her clit then plunging inside her. “Poe” she cried out and rubbed her ass against his hardness.

Poe bit her shoulder, “I want you. Do you want me?”

“I want you.” She squeaked in surprise when he bent her over and she caught herself on the couch back. She’d barely balanced when he shoved himself inside her, “Yes!”

One hand held tight to her hip, the other digging into her shoulder. He wanted to keep control. “You feel so good.” The small space echoed with the rhythmic sound of bodies slapping together and his grunts followed a millisecond by her gasps. Poe let go of her hip, sliding his hand around where his fingers could move against her clit. “I want you to come. Come while I fuck you.” Keeping up the brutal pace both inside her and against her clit, it seemed impossibly long before she screamed out his name and he felt her body shudder. “That’s what I wanted.” He pulled out of her, turning her before lowering her to sit on the couch. Poe dropped to his knees and pulled her where her ass was hanging off the edge of the couch. Spreading her legs wide he buried his face in her, licking gently at her clit.

Ayreiv pulled at his hair, “I can’t.”

He kissed up to her mouth, indulging in a slow kiss. “Yes, you can.” He kissed her again, catching her scream as his fingers pushed inside her, twisting deeper with each thrust. He left the sweetness of her mouth for a different taste. Sucking and teasing with his tongue as his fingers worked inside her. Ayreiv’s pulling of his hair was different now. She pushed her hips into his face, increasing the pressure where we needed it. 

“I’m going to come.”

With the first contraction of her orgasm, Poe took his fingers from her and slid his cock in their place. He snapped his hips quickly, wanting his own orgasm to come while she pulsed around him. “Aryi, so good.” He slammed inside her and took her mouth while his cock exploded. Poe fell back onto the floor, taking Ayreiv with him. Slowly he slid out of her body.

Several minutes later Oscar huffed out a satisfied breath, “I told you Poe would like you. Damn.”

Charlotte lifted her head from his chest and poked her finger hard against his sternum, “Yeah, Mr. Man, we need to talk.”

He laughed, “What did I do?”

“That was not you I just had sex with.” She glared at him, “Those were not your fingers.”

“Poe’s a pilot. He’s a little rough around the edges.”

She shivered, “I feel like I cheated on my boyfriend.”

Oscar squeezed her and laughed, “Still my cock. Remember I picked up a stripper after a gig.”

She scrunched up her nose, “Sex was the same.”

“Yeah, no, it wasn’t.” 

“Hmm,” her eyebrows in contemplation then a slow smile spread across her face, “I’ve always wanted to be captured by a pirate.”

“Me too.”


	62. Chapter 62

Normal was the word to describe Oscar and Charlotte’s life for a while. Normal for them anyway. Oscar’s filming schedule was ever changing. In his off time he spent time with Charlotte and friends. Charlotte kept herself busy with visiting Oscar on set, time with friends and family, and her photography doing commercial work around London along with her creative endeavors.

Charlotte was relaxing on the sofa waiting for Oscar to come back from changing. He arrived home a few minutes ago and the couple were planning a non-eventful night of staying in. Charlotte poured them glasses of wine while he tossed off the day. Her text notification went off and she opened her laptop to access the link.

Oscar sat next to her, running his hand down her leg as a hello. Touching her was one of his favorite things. The warmth of her skin never failed to make him smile. There was a 50/50 split between relaxed and excited, but that could change with nothing more than her smile. He found it ironic that it was often her sweetest smile that heated his blood the quickest. He glared at her, “I thought we were in no work mode.”

“We are.” She kissed him tenderly. “The video of our second date is going live tomorrow. They sent me the link. I thought we might enjoy.”

Oscar’s eyes flared with excitement. “Oh yeah!” He took a drink of his wine, “This oughta be interesting.”

The video began with quickly spliced shots of prep. Clothes being brought in, setting up the space, and Charlotte readying equipment. Oscar arrived and his greeting everyone was shown before getting to work. A video was shown before each published photo zoomed into frame without outtakes at the edges. His interactions were captured perfectly. The teasing with Molly as she styled him, joking with set dressers, and his obvious attraction to Charlotte. The conversation about her “Who talked first?” shirt was there. Her clearing the room as he disrobed and her reaction when he dropped the robe too. They put a black stripe saying “CENSORED” over his naked ass and the pink cock sock. They sped up the multiple takes of him pulling up his pants. His smile and the mischief in his eyes as Charlotte adjusted the blanket covering his ass, messing up his hair so he looked sleep rumbled, his exasperation with pulling up his pants, and the offhand comment about feeling dirty as he got in the shower gave away his interest in his photographer. Charlotte’s response with eye rolls, innocent smiles, and laughter weren’t exactly subtle. The video was clearly edited to play up their flirty interaction.

When the video ended Charlotte huffed out a breath, “That wasn’t very professional.”

Oscar shrugged, “It was our second date.”

Her eyebrows lifted with her smile, “And I got to check out the goods before I committed.”

“That’s unfair.”

“My dress at the gallery opening left little to the imagination.”

Oscar smiled, closing his eyes to bring up the visual. “I don’t know if I was more mesmerized by your skin visible through the hole or seeing your hair down.” He reached over to pull his fingers through the strands. “You looks so beautiful and smelled amazing.”

“You were very handsome. And gallant.”

He smiled and met her for a kiss, “I would…” he stopped to reconsider the verb tense, “I will never leave you.”

Charlotte lay her hand on his face, “I don’t doubt you.”

“Or I you.” He nodded to the laptop, “You can get a copy of that right?” She nodded. “I like watching us flirt before we were an us.”

Charlotte met him on set for lunch the next day. Daisy joined the table and immediately apologized to Oscar, “I’m sorry. I remember telling you that you didn’t get to count the photo shoots as dating.” She cut her eyes between the couple. “You were dating.”

“Ha!” Oscar smiled smugly, “I told you.”

Daisy turned her attention to Charlotte, “You’ve done a good job responding.”

“Thanks.” Charlotte read the questions in Oscar’s eyes. “I’ve replied to a few things on twitter. Clarifying that was the second time we’d met. Joking a bit with comments about the flirting. Confirming that we did have as much fun as it looked. Also, that you really are that incredible.”

“And fit,” Daisy added.

Charlotte laughed, “I did say that. A lot of interest in the uncensored version.”

“Negatives?” Oscar was more concerned with things said that might upset her.

“Some, but nothing horrible.” She could tell he wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “I only read a few things. Random comment about me using you to get famous. Expected. Someone said I wasn’t pretty enough for you, which I’m confident you disagree. And that you were having a midlife crisis and I was a young thing to boost your ego. I mean, we know that’s true, but it’s unkind to say.” That made him laugh. “I promise, I’m fine. I’ve dealt with worse.” She knew he’d understand the reference, but he went another way.

“So are you ever going to tell me what Esme said to you?” 

“I hoped you’d forgotten.”

“Not hardly. Memory like an elephant.” Oscar tapped his temple.

Adam couldn’t miss an opportunity, “You’ve got the nose for it.”

“Who the hell are you to talk?” Oscar threw back.

“You have a dent that looks more like a trunk.”

“Oh,” Charlotte hooked Oscar around the neck, pulling him close and kissing the dent in his nose, “I love the dent.”

He glared at Adam, “You’re helping her create a diversion.” He turned back to Charlotte, “No time like the present.”

“Not here.” 

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do.” 

Something about the serious look on Charlotte’s face made Oscar’s blood run cold. He wasn’t sure if she was referring to what Esme said or his reaction. Either way, he shut up. 

Charlotte headed back to the hotel before Oscar was done for the day. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. He was sure that he wasn’t dropping the topic. The ride home he was rehearsing in his head how to broach the subject. He was met at the door by her slowing wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Her body pressed tighter to him as the kiss deepened. When she left his lips she kissed over to his ear, “Give me your phone.”

Oscar leaned back where he could see her, “Why?”

She stayed close, her arms still around his neck, “Because you’re reactive. You’ll get pissed and make phone calls or send angry texts. I’d like you not to as I handled the situation.”

He laughed and threw his head back, “You have me figured out.”

“It’s a good and bad quality.” She took a step back and held out her hand, “Phone.”

Oscar handed it over before taking her hand and leading her to the couch, “I’m worried.”

“No need, my love. Not a big deal, but you’ll be angry with her.”

“That’s what Nicole said.”

“Yes, she told me she wouldn’t tell you. I like her.”

“She likes you too and she has never liked anyone I’ve dated. Hated Emma.” He kissed her hand, “Stalling.”

“I really wish you’d leave it alone, but I know you won’t.” She returned the kiss on his hand before dropping them to his leg. “She asked about where we met then asked me if I was worried about you filming across the ocean from me.” She kept going without a pause. “Said I should be because you’d cheated on Emma.” 

“It’s good that you took my phone. I want it back.” He was livid. The reasons were numerous. 

“Not until you let me finish.” She waited until he nodded his agreement. “I can’t remember word for word. I told her that since you and Emma had moved past, she should too. Emma looked mortified. I said I wasn’t sure if she was trying to embarrass you in front of me and Nicole or stir up drama between us, assuring her she wouldn’t and we’d already talked of this. I told her I was going to assume her behavior was due to grief and not just being mean and spiteful, because everyone in the family had been wonderful, so I knew she was brought up better.”

Oscar started laughing, “Damn.”

“I apologized to Emma for how uncomfortable she appeared and wished her luck with the baby. Told Esme I was sorry for her loss. Then I came over and pissed on your leg.”

Oscar grabbed her face and kissed her, “I am proud of you.” He remembered Nicole saying he would be. She’d stood up for him and very nicely put Esme in her place. His heart swelled. “She was just being a bitch, you know.”

“I believe you, but getting pissy and calling her a bitch wouldn’t have served a purpose.” She shrugged, “I’ve dealt with worse bullies.”

“Matt told me about the girls in twelfth year.”

“Them and the whole Jasper Uni thing.”

He cringed, “Wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Yeah, but it’s the same idea. I kicked myself endlessly for letting them bully me. I realize getting hit with dating a married man, threats to my degree, future, and family was a bit overwhelming, but I just sat there letting them fuck me up the ass. I’d never not fought back in my life and I swore I’d never do again, no matter how taken aback I was. And with Esme I knew exactly where she was going when she asked if I was worried about you being away from me. If I’m honest I was most concerned she’d just dropped a bomb on Nicole.” She hissed in a breath, “Eric told me she knew.”

He nodded, “Fucking everybody in Miami knew. Emma was pretty pissed. Understandably. Esme covered anyone Emma missed.”

“Sorry.”

“Like you said, Emma and I have moved past.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, “I’m sorry you had to deal with her. All of it.” He felt a sliver of old guilt slicing into his consciousness. One bad decision that was impacting Charlotte fifteen years later.

Charlotte grabbed his ears and shook his head, “Don’t you do that, Oscar. Feel guilty.”

“How do you know that’s what I was doing?” He smiled to cover.

“Great actor on film, shit in person.”

Oscar took her hands in his, “No, just shit at hiding things from you.”


	63. Chapter 63

Charlotte arrived on set after lunch and began her frantic search for her lover. She knew he wasn’t due on set until two and didn’t know exactly where he was. First she tore into the area with the trailers. His was locked and he didn’t answer. Adam and Dom’s was the same. Daisy was on her way out when Charlotte buzzed by, “Have you seen my love?”

Daisy smiled, “I haven’t.”

“Damn.”

“Good searching?”

“Wonderful.” Charlotte headed off toward catering. Lunch should be over, but maybe he was still there. She burst through the door with Daisy behind her. Oscar was on the far side of the room laughing with Mark, Adam, and Domhnall. Charlotte skidded to a stop between Oscar and Mark, waving papers in front of him. 

Oscar ignored the waving pages in favor of hugging around her waist, “Hey, sweetheart, I didn’t expect to see you.”

Charlotte bent to kiss him, “I have all sorts of news.” While she talked he scooted back where she could sit on his lap. “Mine first. I have two. I got the calendar I was up for. It shoots in a few weeks.”

The table let out a chorus of “Congratulations” and Oscar kissed her cheek. Mark was the one to ask, “Who are you shooting?”

“Kevin Alexander. Used to follow his band around England. So excited.”

Daisy gasped, “I love their music.”

Charlotte nodded, “They want the calendar done early enough to be sold as merch on tour. They have a gig here that I’ll shoot and see if I can get any concert shots good enough. Shouldn’t be an issue.” She chattered on for a few minutes about ideas she had before jumping to the next news. She waved the papers again, “The article is up online. I checked on the way over and it’s not at the newsstands. The cover is amazing. I love it.”

Oscar took the pages, “How’s the article?”

She shrugged, “No idea. I didn’t want to read without you.”

Before Oscar could start reading Mark lunged and snatched the papers out of his hand, “I’ll read.”

Most the article was an overview of Oscar’s career and conversation about now and what’s next. The last was about changes. Changes in demand for him, changes in the size of his paycheck, and changes in attention. The last one was where Charlotte came in.

“I was surprised when in early chit chat I asked how his girlfriend liked being in London and got an answer instead of silence. “She grew up here, so she’s happy to be back for a while.” As I’d expected to be shot down or ignored I didn’t have a follow up. Plus I didn’t want to push my luck and piss him off before the actual interview. As things were coming to a natural end I went back to the beginning. We’d been talking of change, so I noted that there are more pictures of him with his assumed girlfriend that than are of him with anyone else combined. He laughed, “Yeah, but what is there like half a dozen of Charlotte and I?” Maybe half a dozen sightings, but quite a few more pictures. Especially from the Gallery and airport. “That was her Gallery opening, so nothing to do with me. The airport was all me. I lack patience.” I asked if that was a change too. Oscar seemed like he was putting thoughts together and I let the silence hang to see where he’d go. “Every relationship is different. Situations and people change. Not just the person you’re with, but the person you are, what you want and what you can give back. Ten years ago no one knew who I was or noticed me in an airport. Within five minutes of meeting her I was different. We’ve rewritten everything I thought I knew.” I smiled, so the airport. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs, “You can truncate the next part and make me look like an ass. The airport thing. I don’t care. We were apart for three weeks, except for two days at a funeral. Two days where she held my hand and kicked my ass when I needed either.” He drifted away for a moment and it was clear of whom he was thinking. I travel for living and understand being away. I shrugged and said it looked like a man who couldn’t wait to be back with the woman he loved. “Before her I never thought there was one person for everyone. That intensity of feeling is more important than anything. No way was I gonna miss surprising her at the airport because someone might get a picture.” Our time was up, but I had one more question. I like knowing how things begin and asked what they did on their first date. He threw his head back with laughter and I knew there was a story I wasn’t privy too. “Depends on what you call a date.” The conventional someone contacts the other and asks them to do something at a specified time. That got a roll of his eyes. “Then that would be dinner and seeing a musician friend at Rockwood.” A slow smile crinkled the lines at the corner of his eyes, “But that was really date four.”

Charlotte laughed loudly and hugged his head, “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Oscar shrugged, “I’m pretty impressed. He didn’t cut or misrepresent anything.”

Adam made a face, “How much did you have to pay him?”

“I know, right?” 

~*~*~*~

Later that evening Charlotte was in the family apartment with Matt and Abby. Her text notification went off, “Oscar’s upstairs and will be right down.”

Abby patted her stomach, “We’re hungry.”

Charlotte leaned over and rubbed the small baby bump, “Mean man trying to starve my nephew.”

Matt narrowed his eyes at her, “Are you just saying that?”

“Nope, it’s a boy.”

Abby was laughing when Oscar came through the door, “What did I miss?”

“I’m having a boy.”

Oscar cut his eyes between them, “Isn’t a little early?”

“She said so,” Matt pointed at Charlotte.

He kissed her and sat impossibly close, “Know any secrets of my future.”

Charlotte squinted her eyes closed before opening them to look at him, “Happily ever after, baby.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he snarked, “That’s not exactly a secret.”

Matt pretended to gag, “Just stop.”

After dinner Oscar pulled her toward her old bedroom, “I need to hear stories.” He started at the oldest end of the collage and pointed to things he wanted to hear more about. When he skipped something good she moved his finger to that picture. He guessed they were ate age twenty when his attention was pulled to a picture from Greece. Several people were standing at the edge of a cliff over the ocean and one person was in the air. “Did you jump off the cliff?”

“Many many times.” She laughed, “It’s not too far from the resort.”

“Dangerous?”

“Not really. Well, yes.” They laughed at her indecision. “You have to commit.” He smirked at her. “If you just step off you’ll hit the rocky bits below or maybe the cliff wall, but it you just go all out, it’s fine. I usually scream as I go.”

Oscar turned her body to his, his hands on his hips, “I know you do.” He pressed his lips to hers.

“Why do I think we’re no longer talking about jumping from cliffs?” She threaded her fingers in his hair as he walked her backward.

Following her as she scooted into the middle of the bed, he started repeatedly kissing her, “I have been preoccupied with making love to you in this room all night.” He laid a wet kiss on her neck, “Since we got high in here weeks ago.” He smiled with the feel of her leg hooking over his ass, “You grew up in here.”

“You’re a bad boy.”

“And you love every inch of me.”

She snickered, “Some more than others.” She felt the press of his hips between her legs, “Those rank high on my list.”

When they finished, Charlotte lay on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. Charlotte put her chin on his breast bone, “That was a very contented sigh.”

“I am a very contented man.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, “I think I’d be very sad if you weren’t here.”

“Do you mean London or metaphysically?” She kissed his chest.

“Both.” His hands brought her face to his for a kiss. 

Charlotte scooted up his body, causing him to moan appreciatively. She snuggled her face into his neck and kissed under his ear, “Is this about you leaving for Ireland soon?”

Growling, he wrapped her tight in his arms, “Possibly.” 

Oscar had a small part in a movie and was spending three days filming in Ireland. The time was carved out of his Star Wars schedule and the couple had decided she would stay back in London. There would be zero time for them to do anything. There was no reason for her to wander around Ireland alone only to spend a couple hours watching him sleep. 

“Shall I tag along?”

He screwed up his face and pulled back to look at her, “Absolutely not. I’m just whining.” She laughed. “It’s ridiculous to consider you up there while I’m filming. I’d much rather you be here having fun with friends than waiting for my tired ass to show up. Besides don’t you have work to do?”

Charlotte was going to a concert to get the live shots for the calendar. “Sort of.”

“Yeah, no. I’m inconvenient not selfish.”

“Mmm, horrible.” A sweet kiss blazed hot after her teasing words. She reached between them and stroked his already stiffening cock. A hand in the middle of his chest pushed her to sit astride him and she led him back inside her. “Only the size of this bed is inconvenient.”

He ran his hands up her sides to her breasts and moaned, “We’ll make due.”

After take two they headed back out to the main room. Matt was sitting on the couch playing a video game. He glanced over at his baby sister, “I know what you’ve been doing.”

Charlotte laughed loudly, “Say’s the man with a pregnant girlfriend.”

“Touché.”

Oscar joined in the fun, pursing his lips and looking to the ceiling, “Told the parents yet?”

“Soon as you meet them, Poe.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive

Charlotte woke up with Oscar kissing the back of her neck. His naked body was pressed tight along hers, curled around her back. He whispered against her shoulder, “Good morning, my love.” 

She moaned softly, lacing her fingers through his hair, “Yes, it is.” 

Oscar nuzzled his nose against her ear, “Any morning with you is good.” 

Charlotte loved quiet morning conversations. Especially with Oscar’s sweet nothings sending shivers across her skin. She squirmed around to face him, wrapping her leg over his hip. Oscar moaned. “Like that, do you?”

Oscar planted his hand on her ass, holding her tight to him, “You know I do.”

Pushing him onto his back, Charlotte moved to sit astride him. His hands smoothed up her thighs and gripped her hips, pushing her down his body just enough so that his cock was seated in her warmth. She rewarded them both with a pulse of her hips. She smiled with the feel of his length slipping between her folds. Oscar’s eyes fluttered close, his lashes looking like smudges underneath his eyes. Charlotte ran her hands up his chest and laid over him, giving him a long wet kiss. Again, his hands moved to her ass and kept her close. Charlotte left soft kisses over to his ear, “Do you want inside me, Oscar?”

He took her mouth and raised her hips away enough to reach between them to guide his cock. When her breath caught he left the kiss, “Very much want inside you.”

She looked between and down their bodies, “Looks like you’re already there.”

He pulled out just enough to push back in, “You’re easy.” The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile with the shocked look on her face. She sat up and pinched his nipple. Hard. He was laughing as he flipped them over, “Don’t test me, woman.”

“Test you?” Fingers moved over his shoulders.

He kissed her while slowly stroking inside her. “I want soft.” Another kiss and another slow stroke. “I want slow.” His teeth pulled at her bottom lip, “But if you pinch me again, I’m just going to have to fuck you into the mattress.”

Charlotte laughed loudly, “Ah, how much I love you.”

“And I you, my beautiful beautiful Charlotte.”

When they’d finished Charlotte lay with her head on his chest, “Three days is nothing, but I’m not sure I can sleep without you. I’ve gotten far to used to falling asleep next to your warm body and waking up to quiet conversations and soft kisses.”

“Is it too late to recant that you should stay here?” 

“Oh, so I should go to Ireland and be your bedwarmer?”

“I think you’re the one who said she’d miss me warming her bed.” 

~*~*~*~

Set was its normal level of controlled chaos. It always seemed like dozens of things were going on at once. Until the director yelled action, anyway. Then the focus was laser sharp. Early on Charlotte had been distracted by every noise or movement off set. No so anymore. They’d just broken for lunch and were walking back toward the trailers. Oscar had run ahead and she was talking with Daisy, animatedly discussing the concert she was shooting tomorrow night. It was Daisy’s looking toward the voice that registered faster than the questioning, “Charlotte?”

Charlotte leaned back, her forehead creased, “Oh my god, Stephanie!” A hand on Daisy’s arm excused her and she headed to the woman. The pair hugged immediately. “It’s been forever. What are you doing here?”

Stephanie shook her head, her long dark ponytail swinging behind her, “I’m shooting behind the scenes. Still and film. I read about your show in New York. Impressive.”

“Thank you.” She felt her cheeks flush. Stephanie had been her first mentor. Compliments from her meant much.

Stephanie took Charlotte’s hand, “You should be proud. I’m proud of you.” They laughed and hugged again. The hug serving to bridge the distance of many years. Stephanie squinted at the younger woman, “Now, I didn’t expect to see you here?” She cracked a smile, “Personal or professional?”

“Very personal.” She looked over her shoulder and pointed at the trailer bearing Oscar’s name. “Been dating that one for quite a bit.”

“Well done!” The pair broke into laughter again. 

Oscar came out of his trailer and saw Charlotte talking with what he knew had to be an old friend. The way Charlotte laughed and tone of her voice was much to intimate for them to be strangers. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Old friend?”

Charlotte put her hand on his chest, “We’ve talked of Stephanie. I worked for her while at university.”

“I remember.” He held out his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Before Stephanie could return the sentiment, Charlotte nudged him with her hip. She’d remembered a long-ago conversation, “Here’s how we would have meet had I not moved to New York.”

His eyes filled with questions for a few seconds before her remembered her insistence that fate would have always brought them together. Not that he had doubted, but being faced with the exact moment his life would have changed was something else. He put his hands on her face and kissed her, “I’m glad for the head start.” He gave her a smile before looking at Stephanie, “Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes? My cars on the way.” Stephanie waved them off and Oscar led her toward the studio entrance. 

They held hands and Charlotte wrapped around his arm, “This weekend could have been our first date.”

“I’d have been fired because I refused to go to Ireland until after our date.”

“I’m sure you’d be that far gone so quickly.”

Oscar wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, “I was.”

~*~*~*~

The next afternoon Charlotte headed for the arena where Kevin Alexander was playing. Normally for a shoot she went for comfort, but this was a first meeting too. In no way was she star struck. Still she was a fan. The choice was dressing somewhere between work and going to a concert. That translated into black leggings under a fitted mini dress. The fabric was giving enough for her to shoot and still look good. She wore her hair down in soft waves and had a hair elastic around her wrist. Her name was on the list at the stage door and she put the lanyard over her head. She was pleased to see it was All Access as opposed to Press. Limited to the gutter wasn’t in her plans. Since getting the contract, she’d revised her original design idea. Originally, she was here in an attempt to get a live shot suitable for a calendar page. Now she was thinking that the studio shots would be the main pages with smaller live and behind the scenes shots in the blank spaces. This took a lot of the pressure off. It was difficult to get good live shots with the stage lighting and not knowing the staging. A shot that looked fine could blow out when enlarged. Smaller shots didn’t need to be as perfect. 

“Charlotte Roche?” A tall overweight man with a shaved head and bright blue eyes approached her. He looked like he’d just been laughing, but she could see an underlying sternness that would scare off unruly fans. Charlotte nodded. “Great, they’re running ahead of schedule. For once. About to start sound check.” He glanced down at her pass. “You’re free to go anywhere you want. Dangerous as that seems.”

“I’m shooting a calendar, not selling to the tabloids.” She paused walking to get his attention, “You didn’t tell me your name.”

The man pulled up, “No? Sorry.” He ran his hand over his head, “Last 24 hours have been fucked. I’m Daryl.”

Charlotte nodded, “Good to meet you, Daryl. I’ll do what I can to make the next several hours not so fucked.”

He laughed, “I’ll buy a pint if you manage that.” He led her into the auditorium, “How long for you to set up?”

She swung her camera from around her back, “Ready.”

The bass player on the far side of the stage spoke up, “Please tell me you’re the photographer we’re working with for the calendar.”

Daryl answered, “Lads, this is Charlotte.” He pointed to each of them, “Matt, Jaxson, RJ, Benny, and Kevin.”

They nodded as their names were spoken. Kevin squatted on the stage and reached out to shake her hand. He held on and squinted his eyes, “Tequila?”

“Preferable.” He tried to pull away, but she held on, “Psychic?”

He threw his head back laughing, “Just hopeful.” His green eyes sparkled and Charlotte still understood the attraction. He was that almost irresistible mix of innocent and dangerous. If she could capture that on film the calendar would fly off the shelves. “Anything you need us to do?”

“No. Just be yourselves. I’ll skulk around taking pictures and figuring out what to do with you lot Monday.”

RJ raised his hand, “I have suggestions.”

She winked at him, “Make a list.”

After sound check Charlotte went back to the dressing room with them. Food and had been delivered and they dropped around the room with plates and beers. Charlotte joined in the banter. She remembered years ago working with Stephanie and how much she’d enjoyed musicians. Then there was laughter remembering not so long ago with Eric and Oscar. RJ interrupted her laughter, “I’ve started a list.”

He held out a sheet of paper. Charlotte read down the list making faces. She cringed and pointed to the last one, “Definitely not.”

He shrugged, “I thought not. That’s why it’s at the end.”

Benny shook his head, “No one ever takes you up on that one.”

Kevin smirked, “She’s not going to fuck you, RJ.”

RJ put his hand over his heart and gasped, “You don’t know that.”

Charlotte waved her hand to get Kevin to stop, “Shh, let a man dream.”

RJ put an arm around her shoulders, “She didn’t say no.”

She didn’t take him serious and wasn’t the least bit offended by his flirting. He hadn’t crossed her line. Still, she thought it best to be clear. “Just one question.”

“Anything.”

“Will it just be us or can my boyfriend join in?”

The room broke out in laughter and RJ fell over onto the floor. “No, no, no.”

She shrugged, “Alright then. Feel free to continue flirting. He won’t mind. He flirts with everything.”

Charlotte started in the gutter and eventually moved further back in the crowd. She felt like she’d gotten some good candids in the dressing room before the show and went back before the end of the show to catch them on their way in. They were definitely high off a good show. Even Daryl was smiling. They had the night off so the party was on. It wasn’t even a question that she’d join them at a club for the afterparty. Her own adrenaline was through the roof. 

Kevin leaned on the bar beside her, “Get some good shots?” He motioned to the bartender.

“I’m sure. I’ll go through them tomorrow, well, later today and have something to show you at Monday’s shoot.”

He nodded and turned to the bar, “Tequila’s here.”

Charlotte turned, “You’re a good man.” They tapped their glasses and downed the shot. “Loved the show tonight. It’s been years since I’ve seen you in concert.”

Those green eyes sparkled with mischief as he scooted closer, “I didn’t know you were a fan.”

“Ha ha, long time fan. We’ve actually met before. Ten years ago or so, outside the arena after the show. I think I even have a picture somewhere.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, “God, we had barely started out. We must have been opening for someone.”

“Yep. We were there for the headliner, but loved you guys.” She laughed, “Back then me and my friends thought there’s no way you lot wouldn’t see us and instantly fall in love.”

“Isn’t that the fairytale?” 

“I was never a big believer in fairytales. At seventeen I was just looking for a good time.”

Kevin pulled back and looked at her, “Did we?” He moved his finger back and forth between them.

She pushed his hand down, “No. That would have been one of my better mistakes. And it would have made shooting this calendar very awkward.”

“This is true.” He took a beat, “I hope RJ and his list didn’t offend you. It’s just a thing he does to new women to see if they’re going to be fun or ball breakers.” He smiled slowly, “Although I’m certain he’d have been more than happy to follow through.”

“My girlfriends and I used to do something similar when we were, um…nineteen.”

“They say rock stars never age past about that.”

“Do they?”

“My girlfriend does.”

“She’d know.”

“Sadly, she would.” He nodded out toward the crowd, “I’m going to annoy some of our other guests. If you need anything let me know.”

Charlotte thought Kevin had returned because it was moments after he’d left when she felt a hand on her back. She turned, “Forget something?” Her eyes grew wide, “Andy.” The last time she’d seen him was after Oscar and Eric’s show. She was instantly embarrassed with the memory and put her hand on his bicep, “I’m so sorry about before in New York.”

Andy laughed, “It took me a bit to work out that I’d stumbled into a new relationship. I was just chuffed to see you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Honestly, I’m glad to see you. I wasn’t prepared for new boyfriend meeting old boyfriend.”

When she back away he kept a hand on her forearm, “Where is Oscar?”

“Filming in Ireland. Be back late Monday. Tell me about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to start the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Things are about to pick up . . .


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still here!

Charlotte spent much of Sunday weeding through the pictures from Friday night and getting things set up for the Monday shoot. Without a studio she had to make due. Luckily, she had a hotel to play with. She hadn’t heard from Oscar apart from three text messages that came several hours apart. “I”, “miss”, and “you”. She took their protracted nature to mean that he was so busy that one-word texts were the best he could manage. 

In true rock star cliché the group wasn’t due until eleven. Charlotte was up earlier and sketching out shoots. She met them in one of the meeting rooms that had been set up as a studio. They came rolling in, each carrying their instrument. Hugs were exchanged and Kevin motioned for a woman who was next to Daryl to come forward, “This is my girlfriend, Sasha. Photography is a hobby and she wanted to come along.”

Sasha interrupted him, “Only if it’s ok with you. I’ll stay out of the way and try to not ask too many questions.”

Charlotte smiled, “I’m fine if they are.” She wasn’t crazy about girlfriends or entourage on the set, but they weren’t pressed for time. Oscar wasn’t due until late evening. She led them to a table next to a coffee maker. Once settled she opened her laptop and walked them through the live and candids. “I’ve expanded a bit on the original ideas I sent in. Same theme of more laid-back pictures, but let me know if there’s anything you don’t like.” She spoke looking at Kevin. They were a band, but the name was his and when push came to shove he was in charge. He was definitely the focus and the others were happy to let him deal with the bulk of what went with the front man. “I thought we’d go out for lunch and doing some shots at the pub. There’s a garden here for some outdoor shots. I’ve reserved a suite upstairs that will double as a changing room. There’s some other interesting spots about the hotel I thought we could explore. Down here will be for more formal shots and I thought we could set up like you’re having a writing session or rehearsal.” 

Kevin looked around, collecting nods from everyone before turning to Charlotte, “Sounds good. We don’t want rock star shit. This sounds great.”

“Great. Let’s get you upstairs to Jen then we’ll go to the pub. I’ll flesh out some of my ideas as we go.” Charlotte liked the idea of more natural shots of them being them. She’d hired Jen for the shoot to do double duty with clothing and make up. When Jen was done with them Charlotte wedged the men into the back of a van that was a little too small. She sent Sasha with Jen in another car. Charlotte sat in the passenger seat, turned where should could get shots of them. The first were boring shots of them sitting there scrunched together, but as expected it didn’t take long for their personalities to come out and they were glaring, smacking at each other, and shoving to get more room. The van was too small for a reason. In the pub she got shot of them with pints at the table, shots at the bar, and in various stages of eating lunch. Between shots she answered Sasha’s questions and used that time to launch into ideas for the next location. 

Back at the hotel she took them to the garden within the family rooms. She’d pulled out toys that she and Matt had played with when they were kids. They weren’t in the best of shape having been shoved in closet of junk. Still there were badminton rackets, lawn darts, and an American football. They were most attracted to that and trying to figure out how to even throw it. She let them ass off then set up shots based around what they’d been doing. After shooting upstairs, in an elevator, in a kitchen, and watching football in the hotel bar they wound up back in the meeting room. Here Charlotte set up more formal shots of each of them and group shots before they’d end on the shots with instruments. 

They’d just finished the single shots when the door at the end of the room opened and a voice boomed, “What are you people doing? You shouldn’t be in here.”

Charlotte recognized the voice. Her heart stuttered and she felt the zing of adrenaline. She spun on her heels almost gasping at the look of him. Disheveled. Dark circles. Exhausted. And the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. “You’re interrupting a photo shoot. I assure you I have permission to use this room.” She started walking toward him. Slowly.

Oscar jerked his thumb toward the door, “I don’t know anything about that. This is a hotel not a studio. I’ll need to check this out with the owner.” 

“Why don’t you just do that.” She poked her finger in his chest, “I’m well acquainted with the owners.”

He grabbed the hand poking him, his thumb rubbing her palm, “I bet you do.”

“Are we done with this?” She crinkled her nose and nodded slightly.

“I hope so.” He kept her hand pressed to his chest and kissed her. Smiling, he let go of her hand so he could hold her close and kiss her longer. When they parted Charlotte buried her face in the crook of his neck and he picked her up. 

A voice behind them said, “I guess they know each other.”

Oscar chuckled and put her down, “We’re not alone.”

She took his hand and headed toward the group, “You’re early.”

“Yeah, we got done and I caught an earlier flight.” He glanced at the table, “Water. Need water.”

Everyone took this as a break and grabbed a beer. Charlotte introduced them. RJ glared at her, “Boyfriend?”

She burst out in a laugh that startled everyone but Oscar, “Ya think?”

They asked Oscar about Star Wars and Oscar asked how the shoot had been going. He apologized, “Sorry, I interrupted. You’ve been at it a long time.”

“Almost done. You going upstairs or staying here?”

“Staying with you, please.” He squeezed her hand, “I’m ordering food. Fucking starving. Anyone want anything.”

A chorus of voice broke out. Charlotte turned to a new page in her notebook and handed it to Benny. While they were occupied she turned her attention back to Oscar. She rubbed a thumb under his eyes, “You look tired.”

He nodded, “Haven’t sleep in about thirty six hours.”

“Poor baby.” She stretched up and kissed his lips, sighing into their soft warmth. “Are you sure you don’t want to go upstairs and rest?”

“Not going anywhere without you.” Oscar pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “Get back to work.” When she walked away he pulled her back, “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

A little over an hour later they were done. Food had arrived and while eating they talked about schedules and when she’d have proofs ready. They were about two thirds of the way through a tour so there wasn’t a rush. They gathered their instruments while Charlotte put up her cameras. She’d lock the room and deal with the rest tomorrow. She was tired and knew Oscar was exhausted.

Inside the suite’s door stood Oscar’s suitcases. She led him around them, another thing that could be taken care of tomorrow, and headed toward the bedroom. Oscar drug himself behind her, “You are the best girlfriend ever.”

When Charlotte looked over her shoulder at him he got a bit of energy back. “And why is that?”

“I get home and you take me straight to the bedroom.”

“Ah, but this time it’s because I feel an overwhelming need to take care of you. You look like you’re about to drop. What time do you have to be on set tomorrow?” She’d stopped in front of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Not until noon. Plenty of time to catch up on my sleep.” He lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. The way her eyes moved over his bare skin warmed him and caused a smirk to form on his lips. He caught her hands as they came down and held them against his chest. Her fingers flexed against muscles. “I watched your fingers on the camera all night. Imagining them touching me. How it would feel.”

“Does reality live up to your imagination?”

He nodded, “Memory more than imagination. If I close my eyes I can feel you touching me.”

She whispered, “Close your eyes.” He did as she asked without hesitation. Her fingers skated over his chest, making a loop to his stomach. As her nails brushed along his lower belly his stomach twitched. She did it again and then slid her hands around to his back. 

Despite desires to the contrary, his lack of sleep left him without much patience. Hands that had been resting on her waist moved up to strip her shirt over her head. He tossed it aside and put his hands on her face. He couldn’t stop looking at her. 

“What’s wrong?”

He shook off the question, tilting her face up to his and kissing her. Lips pressed softly together for long seconds before parting. Oscar sank into the kiss, his hands leaving her face to lace into her hair and eventually to hold her body close. He sighed happily when he pulled away, his hands returning to her face, “Mmmm, that’s my girl.” 

Charlotte smiled, then he watched her eyes narrow and lips purse. She studied his face for a few seconds before speaking, “Did you shoot a sex scene this weekend?” 

Oscar’s mouth fell open and he nodded, wondering how the hell she knew that. She put her hands on his shoulders and Oscar dropped his to her waist. He could see thoughts flashing behind her eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t quite know how I feel about.” She huffed out a breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged, “I didn’t know.” She nodded. “How did you know?”

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, “Something was off when you said “That’s my girl”. Like, I don’t know, like it was unexpected that it was me.” She kissed him, “It made sense if the last woman you’d kissed wasn’t me.”

Oscar hid his wince, “And you don’t know how you feel about that?” He didn’t like that she felt anything. It frightened him. 

“No.” She shook her head, “I knew you were the husband and there was a sex scene. I don’t know how to file the information.”

When she didn’t continue he asked what he most feared, “Do you feel like I cheated on you?”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide, “Oh god, no!” She covered his face in kisses until he was laughing. “Not at all. More along the lines of do I ask if you brushed your teeth before kissing me or if we can recreate the scene.” 

“Yes and not until you figure out how to file it. What . . .” He was interrupted by her hand over his mouth.

“Make love, sleep, then talk. Got it?” He nodded. She moved her hand, “Now, do something useful with that mouth.”


	66. Chapter 66

Oscar woke up alone. He felt next to him and the sheets were cold. Charlotte had been up for a while. He pulled on yesterday’s boxers before heading into the living room. Charlotte sat on the couch, her long hair in a messy pile on top of her head. She turned and he met her eyes, “Morning.”

She smiled, “Morning, my love.” Her feet were on the table and she pulled them to the couch to let him pass, “Coffee?”

Oscar tried to stop his descent, but landed on the couch, “Yeah, I’ll get it in a sec.”

Charlotte patted his thigh, “I’ll fetch for you.” Oscar closed his eyes and laid his head on the couch back while waiting for her to return. He felt her sit down, opened his eyes, and took the mug from her. The deliciousness of the first sip was enhanced by the feel of her fingers carding through his hair. “Sleep well?”

“Good enough.” He squinted at her laptop screen and read the title of the youtube video she was apparently watching. “Oscar Isaac – love scene compilation. Really?”

“I was doing some filing and thought watching past scenes might help me figure out the correct file drawers. I was planning on fast forwarding through movies, but then remembered you had fans.”

He chuckled silently, shaking his head, “I don’t understand this.”

“Of course, you don’t, because you know how you have sex. Fans do not, so they watch and try to figure out what is really you.”

“I believe you also are familiar with how I have sex.” He leaned over and kissed her.

Charlotte faked a surprised look with her eyes and mouth wide, “I do!”

He nodded toward the screen, “Then why you watching that?”

“I wanted to see how I felt watching.” She didn’t wait for him to ask, “Obviously there are things on film that you do. I mean, how many ways can you grab a boob?” He nodded his agreement. “But otherwise it’s not you. The words are wrong. Body language is wrong.” She waved her hands and made a disgusted face. “Looks like you, but clearly isn’t.”

“Which means?”

She looked at him like she didn’t understand then shook her head, “Oh yeah, you shooting a love scene is the same . . . it’s you, but not you. Sorry, I lost the plot for a bit.”

Oscar watching her smile turn dirty as he reached across him to take his hand. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” She pulled his hand over and led it inside her panties. 

More than happy to follow her lead, he slipped a finger over her clit to dip inside her, “You’re so wet.”

She pulsed up hips toward his invasion, “Watching back to back sex scenes staring you has made me rather horny. Good thing you woke up, so I didn’t have to take things into my own hands.”

Oscar pursed his lips and shook his head, “No, can’t have that.” He made slow circles over her clit, waiting for her eyes to flutter shut before moving to his knees. He slid her panties down her legs, his fingers skimming over soft skin. Oscar felt his cock jump. He kept his eyes locked, watching pleasure ripple across her face. He spread her legs and let his tongue take over where his fingers had been. 

Charlotte laced her fingers in his hair and moaned, “Mmm, good.” She writhed around to get exactly what she needed from him. Her breathing increased and she made tiny noises. His mouth was warm and worked her clit expertly. He added in his fingers inside her and she thrust her hips, riding his fingers. A few minutes passed before she pulled at his hair, “I need you inside me.”

Pushing her back on the couch, he kept her ass close to the edge. Oscar kept one knee on the ground, the other pushed onto the couch, spreading her leg further. He gripped his cock to lead it into her. He closed his eyes and ground with the feel of her tightness taking him in, wrapping around him. He angled his movements where she was still stimulated. “Fuck, I love you.” He kissed her hard, his tongue seeking out hers to add to the intensity of their joined bodies. Oscar needed more. His body screamed for faster. Harder. He picked up the pace and her fingers gripping his ass gave her approval. He broke from her mouth when he was fighting for breath and buried his face against her shoulder, “Gonna come soon. Come for me.”

His words drover her over the edge. She dug her nails into his ass, “Oh, Oscar, yes.”

He pushed up to be over her, drove his hips forward, and felt his release tighten his body. Oscar took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes with a smile, “Now it’s a really good morning.” He lowered himself for a soft kiss and whispered against her lips, “You’re an amazing woman.” He loved the way she’d worked to assimilate her feelings about the first sex scene he’d shot since they’d been together. She didn’t need for him to explain or reassure her. It was nice to not have to defend himself about his job, to not feel bad for not feeling guilty. It was part of the job and didn’t mean anything. She got that. She truly was amazing to him.

Her smile made him shudder, “I love you too, Oscar.”

~*~*~

Oscar had just started leaving a voicemail when his phone buzzed. He transferred to the new call, “Hello?”

“Just missed you! Damn.” Charlotte was breathing heavy, “Was in the lift from the gym and my phone was stuck at the bottom of my bag.”

He chuckled, imagining her cursing and fumbling in her bag, “Good workout?”

“Good enough. Are you finished?”

“Not quite. How do you feel about dinner with Pedro and Ben tonight? There’s a Latino street fair in Potters Fields.” He remembered visiting the park their first day in London.

By the sound of her squeal, she did too, “Oh, you know I love it there.”

“I do. We’ve got a meeting in a few minutes, supposed to be short, and I’m done.” He glanced over at the close on the wall of his trailer, “I’ll call Pedro and have them meet us at six. That ok?”

“You’re coming from the other direction. I’ll just meet you thee, unless you need to come home for something.”

“Nope, I’m good. I’ll call you when I get there.”

“I’m going to jump in the shower. I’m all sweaty.”

“Tease.”

~*~*~

Oscar exited the cab and saw Pedro and Ben just past entrance signs. He let out a sharp whistle, pleased when Ben turned. Oscar waved his arm getting their attention then jogged toward them. The three hugged then kept walking in with the crowd. Oscar texted Charlotte to meet them inside the main entrance to the right. He waited for her response then led the others to the side. “She’s already here.”

Pedro screwed up his face, “On time? How unique for one of your girlfriends.”

Oscar scratched his eyebrow with his middle finger. He spotted her weaving between people. She wore a red off the shoulder dress that was fitted over here hips where the skirt had a two-tiered flounce. His eyes swept from the waves of her hair that fell over her shoulders to the red pumps on her feet. 

Pedro had apparently followed his gaze, “Well, I was not expecting that.”

“What do you mean?”

Pedro snickered, “She’s much more . . . alive . . . than Brooke or Emma.”

Oscar glared at his friend and held out his hand for her, “You’ll explain later.” He pulled her in for a quick kiss and hug, before pulling her tight to his side, “Pedro, Ben, this is Charlotte.” 

Charlotte let go off him and hugged the men in turn, “Good to meet you both. I’ve heard stories.”

“Hopefully, we’ll make some of our own tonight.” Pedro smiled smugly at Oscar as he hugged her. He moved beside Oscar while she hugged Ben. He elbowed him and shook his head with a laugh, “Mucho mas vivo.”

Charlotte stayed beside Ben, looking at the other two men, “Much more alive?”

“She speaks Spanish?”

She didn’t wait for Oscar to answer, “Solo un poco.” 

“Very good.” 

Oscar interrupted, “When have you been learning Spanish?”

“I’ve had a few long plane trips and some down time in a hotel.” She smiled and he thought he might have fallen a little more in love with her. “We’ve got forty-five minutes until a tequila tasting and tutorial. Food now or after?”


	67. Chapter 67

The group decided that controlled eating was their best bet. Enough that something soaked up whatever this tequila tasting thing was, but not so much that it came back up. After their lesson on how tequila was made and the differences between Blanco, Joven, Reposado, Añejo and Extra Añejo there was a contest. A taste testing contest. For the first couple of rounds they were allowed to see the shots. The difference between Blanco and Extra Añejo was easy without tasting. Naturally things got tougher. Oscar and Ben were out after the first blind folded round. Pedro and Charlotte were the last two. When she’d answer correctly Oscar with clap his hands and whistle, “You got this, baby.” Ben would yell, “That’s my man” when Pedro was correct. Charlotte and Pedro would high five. Sort of. They were blindfolded. 

“Shit, I don’t know.” Pedro held a shot glass in each hand, turning his head to smell then taste each.

Charlotte pursed her lips, “Me either.” She leaned where only Pedro could hear, “A bit too pissed to tell.” The both snickered. “I’m guessing.” 

“Me too.” 

Charlotte was wrong. She laid her head down on the table, mumbling, “Oh thank fuck that’s over.”

Pedro ripped off his blindfold and jumped into the crowd. Ben welcomed him with open arms. Oscar gave his friend a hug then went to get his girl. He hopped onto the stage and knelt beside her, rubbing her back, “You alright, babe?”

She turned her head to see him, “I’m lovely. You?”

He laughed and kissed her, “Can you walk?”

Charlotte scrunched up her nose, “Of course. I didn’t actually drink all the shots. I tasted.” She took his hand and stood up, “However, still more than tipsy. Don’t take advantage of me.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

“Excellent.” Charlotte kissed his cheek and headed down the stairs.

Pedro grabbed Oscar’s hand, who grabbed Charlotte, who grabbed Ben. The four made a line as Pedro led them in the direction of music. The tent was at the far end of the fair and bustling with people. They made their way to the front to watch the dancers. The dancers wandered the front of the crowd pulling people onto the dance floor. Oscar wasn’t paying attention and next thing he knew Charlotte had pushed him and someone else was pulling him away. He laughed and went with it. He tried to follow what the others were doing and we he couldn’t he made up his own dance. Pedro was laughing. Hard. So Oscar grabbed him. Charlotte ripped out her phone and took pictures while she and Ben cheered with the crowd. Eventually all four were dancing and laughing.

Charlotte was the last to arrive at their table with her food. The group began talking and telling stories. When the food was gone she waved her hands to stop conversation, “A’right, how’d you meet? Tell me.” 

Ben smiled, “Working on the same film. I was an extra with a few lines.”

Pedro picked up, “Strangely he always seemed to be nearby during breaks. I think he was stalking me.”

“I was stalking you and you know it.” He paused to kiss his lover. “I was nervous to talk to him more than a hello or comment about the shoot. Then I saw my chance. He was already seated in catering and I asked if I could join him.”

“I told him it had taken him long enough. I’d been waiting for days. If I’d approached him first it could have been seen as sexual harassment.”

“Hard to harass someone who’s wrapped around you like a scarf.” Ben laughed and stole another kiss. “He asked me to dinner and we showed up a bit late for work the next morning.”

“Naughty lads.” Charlotte laughed, “Who kissed who first?”

Oscar smiled, “She has a thing for firsts.”

“I kissed him first.” Pedro said proudly, “Since he’d made the first move to sit with me. Least I could do. I thought it was sweetly romantic. We walked back toward the hotels and Ben looked sad. He said it had been a wonderful first date and he didn’t want it to end. I put my hands on his faced, kissed him, and told him it didn’t have to.”

Charlotte snickered, “Very sweet and romantic until you tacked on the proposition.”

Ben glared at her, “Maybe, but it was exactly what I was going for.” The table broke out in loud laughter. When they settled Ben added, “I topped first.” 

Pedro choked, “Dear god.” He squinted his eyes closed until the laughter died down again. He turned his head to Ben, “Do you think that might have been too much information?”

“Just about right I think.” Ben waggled his eyebrows then looked at Charlotte. “Your turn. I’m sure Pedro knows” he wiggled his fingers “things . . . but I don’t. Although, I do remember hearing he stalked you.”

“He did!” Charlotte put her hand on Oscar’s face and kissed him. “Very politely and respectfully.”

“Yet, still stalking.” Oscar nodded with a smile. “She fell for it at her gallery opening.”

Charlotte looked at the other two men, ignoring Oscar, “Before that, but we’ll not tell him that. I asked him to meet me for lunch. After lunch we were laying on the picnic blanket and talking. I kissed him.”

“Sort of.” Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. “She kissed me here.” He pointed to the spot behind his ear. 

A chorus of three voices rang out, “That counts.”

Charlotte took over, “I was nervous. I wanted him to kiss me. There was so much electricity between us. I made him close his eyes then kissed him there. Thankfully he took my invitation and kissed me properly.”

Pedro shook his head at his friend, “That’s sweet and romantic too.”

Oscar smirked and directed his words at Ben, “I topped first too.”

Their laughter was interrupted by the lights flashing off then on again. They group hadn’t noticed the area had thinned out greatly. Oscar looked at his watch, “Eleven?”

Charlotte cringed, “Park closes at eleven.” Her eyebrows raised, “We could go to Islands.”

Ben perked up, “Yes, please.”

“What’s Islands?”

Ben answered, “Private club, members only. All the rooms are named for different islands. Some are pub like, some dance club. Jamaica has reggae music, there's a Cuban cafe. Sometimes it makes no sense, like Greece is all 80's music."

Oscar closed his eyes and shook his head, "Greece is 80's music." He opened his eyes and looked at his friends "That actually makes perfect sense." He looked at his girlfriend, "Stopped partying at the hotel and bought a club?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "Invested in a club. Just Matt."

Ben looked confused, "Matt Parthenopaos? You know Matt?"

She need out her hand, "Charlotte Parthenopaos, nice to meet you."

"I knew you looked familiar! You had black and purple hair. And a tongue ring."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." She cringed, "I was mostly drunk."

Ben waved a hand, "Oh please, I looked just as different as you did. I was way more interested in Matt than you." He put a hand on Pedro's, "They threw the best parties."

The lights flashed again. Oscar took Charlotte's hand and stood, "We should go to this club that you don't own."

Ben and Charlotte shared memories of past parties on the taxi ride, At the club, Charlotte lead the way. She gave her name along with a membership card and waited while security called inside. Her card was expired, but it didn't take but a few seconds for them to be allowed entrance. A man was heading down the stairs and right to Charlotte. "Well, fuck me! Matt said you were in town and all grown up. You look amazing." He reached them and hugged her. "It's wonderful to see you."

Obviously, she knew him, "You too, Steven." She introduced the others, "We were at a street fair and it shut down. Here we are."

"Welcome back and enjoy yourselves. I'll check in on you later." He kissed her cheek, "It' really is great to see you."

With that he was gone and Charlotte turned to Oscar, "Where to?"

"Duh, Greece."

Ben put out his arm to stop them, “We’ll get there. We need to peek in on the way up.”

Greece was on the second floor, so there were only two rooms to peek in before they got there. One of the many benefits of being a members only club was that the place wasn’t over crowded. The four took to a table along the wall away from the dance floor. The music was loud, but not deafening. By the time their drinks arrived Charlotte had explained why 80’s music made sense and they were teasing her about missing the 90’s. Ben grabbed Pedro and pulled him toward the dance floor. Charlotte just looked at Oscar.

“What?” He brushed off his shirt and wiped at his face, “Is there something on me?”

She shook her head, “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?”

“Not yet.” He put her hand to his mouth, “Come here.” She scooted off her stool and moved to stand between his legs. Oscar slid his hands from her waist to rest at the top of her ass. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek in front of her ear and spoke where she could hear, “I love you. I love you with your friends. I love you with my friends. I love you.” 

Her smile was huge as she moved back to kiss his lips, “Our friends. We make them our friends.”

He nodded, “Yeah.” He kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth to slowly taste her. Bringing her hips tight against him was involuntary. Just a thing that happened naturally from the kiss. When he made himself stop he kissed her nose, loving the sound of her laughter. “Dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They joined Ben and Pedro on the dance floor. They danced in pairs and fours, changing partners and having fun. They laughed and danced until they were sweating and out of breath. Pedro and Oscar headed back to the table while Ben and Charlotte carried on. They ordered more drinks and water, downing the latter before starting on the former. Oscar pulled out his phone to check the time and left it on their table. “What do you mean she’s more alive?”

Pedro finished off his water, “You know, my friend. Emma was the traditional choice. Nothing wrong with that, but she had set ideas . . . roles that you were both to fill. And Brooke was an accountant. She like things to be in their columns and rows. Again, nothing wrong with that. I understand your attraction to both. But Charlotte is wild and free. Even in this short of time and what you’ve told me of her I can tell you she doesn’t have a role for you to fill and she enjoys colouring outside the lines.”

Oscar cackled, “That’s great. She’d love that.”

“Feel free to tell her.” They both laughed then Pedro’s face went serious, “You’re happy aren’t you?”

“Incredibly.” 

“I mean . . . happy.”

It took a few moments before Oscar understood. Before he remembered a long-ago conversation about the difference between being happy with your work, things, and the people in your life and the deep sense of happiness that just is. He seemed to remember they were stoned during this epiphany. It was the difference between an external sense of happiness versus an internal one. You could have everything, but still not be happy. Oscar was happy. He was happy with his work, things, and the people in his life, but more than that, he was just happy. She wasn’t the cause, but she was the catalyst. She changed everything. Oscar met Pedro’s smile with his own and nodded.

They kept up the conversation and watched their partners. He ignored the vibration of his phone. At least until it kept going, and going, and going. He picked it up to see a thread of text messages.

John: Ten whole days! What to do, what to do.  
Daisy: Sleep.  
Adam: Going home to NYC.  
Domhnall: I’m with Daisy.  
John: You’re sleeping with Daisy?  
Daisy: He wishes.  
Domhnall: You know you want me.  
Oscar: What are you idiots talking about?”  
Domhnall: Someone didn’t check his email.  
John: Issue with production. After next week, we’ve got ten days while they sort it out.  
Oscar: Fuck me YES

Oscar filled in Pedro while he typed a text. Before hitting send he smirked, “Wanna see me make my woman very happy?”

“From that half innocent to half filthy way she looks at you, I’d say you’ve already managed.”

He winked, “This will be good.”

To Charlotte: Come here

It took hitting send five more times before she noticed. She showed the phone to Ben and they headed back to the table, “What’s up, baby.” Oscar showed her the text thread and watched her smile grow, “Ten whole days off?”

“Yep.” He smiled, “Wanna take me home with you?”

Her tongue peeked out between her teeth as she moved closer and threaded her fingers into his hair, “Oh, do I ever.”


	68. Chapter 68

Oscar shoved their carry ons in the overhead bin and settled in the seat beside Charlotte. She had been a whirling dervish of a hyperactive child for the past twenty-four hours. She was excited not only for the ten days he had off, but for taking him home to meet her family. They’d waited a few days after he’d found out about the time off to make sure something didn’t change and for them to plan. She’d tried to persuade him to come back to London a few days early, so he’d have some complete down time. He thought that was nonsense and they should spend as much time in Greece as they could. That got him kisses and called crazy for underestimating the overwhelming nature of her family. 

Oscar twined his fingers with hers only to have her yank her hand away and wipe it on her pants, “You’re nervous?”

He laughed and rubbed his hands on his pants in the seconds before Charlotte grabbed the closest one, “Apparently.”

She laid her free hand on his face, “It’s impossible how much I love you.” 

Her fingers carding through the hair at his temple sent a shiver through him, “No more than I love you.” He leaned in and kissed her lips, moving just far enough back to look at her. She was beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled with flecks of gold. He could get lost there. He did get lost there. All the time. He reached out to twirl a strand of light brown hair around his finger. He drifted into a memory of the first time he’d been close enough to touch her. Her gallery show. He could remember every detail and how his body reacted to her. 

“Why are you nervous?”

Her voice brought him back to reality. Although his bodily reaction wasn’t that different than memory. He shrugged, “Every tiny insecurity is magnified at the prospect of meeting your father.” He shivered dramatically.

Charlotte waved her fingers toward herself, “Give me the list.”

“You want the list?” He grinned playfully.

Her eyebrows rose, “I want the list.”

“It’s more like an inquisition. What does someone your age want with someone her age? You’ve been divorced? Why? You’re away a lot, do you expect her to leave her career to be follow you? Do you have a fall back if this acting thing doesn’t work out? You have beautiful co-stars, how’s that work? What if she wants to move home? You’re the internet’s boyfriend? What makes you think you’re good enough for my daughter?” He stopped and shifted his eyes up as he thought, then back to her, “I think that’s the bulk.”

“Do you have answers?”

He responded in order, “I want everything with her. I married the wrong person. No, if she can’t travel with me I’ll go back to her, we’ll figure it out. I’ve invested well. They’re just women I work with. I’ll come with her. It’s a one-way love affair, I don’t love the internet. I may not be, but I’ll work at it every day for as long as she’ll have me.”

Charlotte put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. A long deep kiss that had both of them fighting to be quiet. She didn’t let him pull away, keeping their forehead pressed together as she spoke, “All wonderful answers to questions my father will never ask, baby. That’s not who he is, not how he thinks.”

Oscar kissed her softly, “They are questions I’d ask a man my daughter brought home.”

“Well, lucky I’m not your daughter.”

He laughed, “In more than one way.” 

She joined in the laughter before getting serious again, “Honestly, Oscar, you’re not the important one in this equation. He will be watching me and when he sees how happy I am, how I am around you, and how I love you . . . he won’t give a shit how old you are, what your job is, how many times you’ve been married. He’ll know you’re more than good enough for me. He knows his daughter.” She smiled, “And my mother would cut off his balls if he said any of those things. I think, anyway.”

“Never really met a father. Always knew Emma’s. Brook’s father was dead.” 

“Do you believe any of those things on your list?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Um,” he sighed, “Not really. We’ve talked about them all in one way or another. I’m aware of them, but not concerned. Except it seems when meeting your father.” 

“That just means I’m important to you and you want my family to like you.” She nudged him with a smile, “And they will love you.” 

Charlotte kept him entertained with stories for most of the three-hour flight and the quick cab ride to the resort. The doorman smiled widely when Charlotte exited the car, “Ms. Parthenopaous, so glad to have you back. We’ll take you luggage to your villa. Your parents are waiting in the residence.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” She took Oscar’s hand and headed through the lobby. 

“Do you know everyone?” Oscar snickered and shook his head.

Charlotte pointed at a spot above her breast, “Nametag. Quick glance.” She led him through a set of doors to outside and toward the pool, “Our villa will be up the hill as we go to mom and dad’s.” She pointed over the pool, “Obviously, there’s the sea.”

Oscar pulled her hand to stop her, “Wait.” He took the lead and headed to the left of the infinity pool where there were couches, chairs, and tables. All the buildings were white and creek stone with light blue shutters and accents. There was a paved path terraced down to a large beach lined with chaises and umbrellas that matched those at the pool. The water started as a light clear turquoise by the sand then transitioned quickly into a deep dark blue. “Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Charlotte wrapped herself around his arm, “I always think I remember, but then when I come home I realize I was wrong.”

He pulled his arm from her, wrapping it around her and kissing her. They stood there in silence for a minute before he took her hand again, “Lead the way.”

She reached up to kiss him again, “I promise to do filthy things to you if dad asks one of your questions.”

“Now I’m hoping he does.” He wasn’t really. Then it occurred to him that she’d met his family without him there, “Hey, were you anxious in Miami?”

“Ridiculously.” She headed back the way they’d come and out the other side of the pool area. She pointed out different paths and where they went. The path turned away from the sea and to the front of the building. “The building we came through houses the lobby, spa, gym, and the restaurant. On the far side is the main building. It’s all suites with ocean views and balconies.” She led him the other direction, “This side is the private villas.” She nodded at the far end to a detached building. “That’s where my family lives.”

“Why aren’t we staying with them?”

Charlotte laughed, “Because my mother is a goddess and thought we might like the privacy.” Oscar raised his eyebrows and nodded. The reached the door and Charlotte punched numbers into a keypad, “Eight one nine one eight. Never knock. Family doesn’t knock.” 

The outside was the same white, stone, and light blue as the hotel. Through the door a short entry area opened to a bright open family room with tan furniture and bright jewel toned accents. The open floor plan continued with a kitchen and dining room lining the outside wall of glass. Oscar could see her parents sitting outside by a pool, “They’re outside.”

“Oh, there they are.” They kicked off their shoes and headed that way. She squeezed his hand, “I promise, this will be easy.”

“We’re never breaking up because I never want to do this meeting the parents thing again.” 

“You should add that to your list of answers.” She kissed his hand and as they got close to the doors she yelled, “Mama, Daddy, we’re here.”

The couple at the table startled before standing. Charlotte and Oscar were on the patio before her parents were around the table. Her mom held out her arms, “So sneaky.”

Charlotte laughed and hugged her mom, “Only because the triplets are in school and can’t stalk out the lobby for my arrival.”

Alexis tucked her daughter’s hair behind her ear, “Very true.” She kept her arm around Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled at the two men, “Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Oscar. Oscar . . . Micah.”

Charlotte’s father had medium length straight shaggy hair, dark brown eyes crinkles at the sides, and a groomed beard and moustache. He was tan, fit, and ruggedly handsome. His face was blank as he looked from Oscar to Charlotte and back to Oscar. His face broke into a smirk, that Oscar recognized as Charlotte’s, and he laughed as he took Oscar’s hand to pull him into a quick hug. “Just like my daughter to go from a tricycle straight to a Ducati.”

Oscar joined in the laughter, “I like that.”

Charlotte interrupted, “Oi, what do mean?”

Micah crossed to hug her, “Just that you jump from pimply boys to a full grown man. You never have a middle.”

“Oh,” Charlotte sighed, “can’t argue that.”

Alexis went to Oscar and hugged him, “Wonderful to meet you in person.”

Micah glared at the women, “Secret keepers.” He held his arm out toward the table, “Sit, drink, and fill me in on how the x-wing pilot captured my daughter.”

Without thinking, Oscar’s mouth kicked in, “That sounds dirty.”

“I certainly hope so.” The men were laughing again.


	69. Chapter 69

Charlotte had been correct. Meeting her parents was easy. Laughter had been almost instantaneous. Her dad poured the wine as they began filling him in on the details his wife and daughter had kept from him. Oscar noticed the way Micah looked at both of the women. His love for his daughter was obvious in his eyes, the way he spoke to her, and the way he smiled when her face lit up talking about them. Oscar would get an occasional glance when she shared something he’d done. The glance was always accompanied by a smile or an amused grin. As Micah was attending to his daughter, he didn’t look as much to Alexis. However, he held her hand, his thumb moving softly against her skin. Such a quiet intimate act. Alexis caught Oscar watching their hands and gave him a wink. Oscar felt welcome and relaxed. The scenery was beautiful and the wine delicious. Once Charlotte had completed their story, with occasional input from him, the conversation changed to his family. 

A loud ruckus interrupted their conversation. A door slammed and there was yelling and running feet, “Sissy!” Charlotte practically dove through the door, “Triplets!” The siblings collided in a screaming mass with Charlotte dropping to her knees. They hugged, kissed, and chattered over each other. Alexis hooked her hand in Oscar’s arm as the walked inside to watch. He smiled at the scene in front of him. He couldn’t understand a word they were saying. The quick excited Greek was beyond him. While filming he’d picked up a few basic words, but nothing like this. Alexis leaned closer, “A bunch of I miss you, I love you, I’m happy you’re here, can we go out on the boat, let’s go to the beach, let me show you my room.” 

“When was she home last?” 

“Hmm, not quite nine months ago. Right before she met you.” She squeezed his arm, “Littles, we have a guest. Remember, your sister brought home her boyfriend.”

The room when silent and all eyes turned to him. He waved and wondered why this felt so awkward. The best he could do on such short notice was he was standing with the adults watching the kids, one of which he was madly in love with. With her siblings she seemed infinitely younger. The three littlest of the children looked at him and their eyes widened. The girls looked back to their sister and said something that made her laugh. She answered and they headed toward him not at the dead run they’d hit her with, but still moving fast. He went to one knee and instantly felt better. Charlotte looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw he’d gotten down to their level, “You have to ask him and in English or he won’t have a clue what you’re saying.”

Before they could speak he asked them, “What’s your question?”

The response came in stereo, “Can we hug you?”

Oscar screwed up his face and opened his arms, “Bring it on.” He laughed when the little girls squealed and wrapped around him. While there was nothing similar, except for being little girls, they reminded him of Elena. The sting was quick when he remembered he’d never hug her again. The girls took a step back and looked him. They were blonder than Charlotte, but the family resemblance was uncanny. His eyes shifted between them trying to see a difference that he could hang on to. He huffed out a breath, “I know one of you is Bella and the other is Toni, but I don’t know who is who.”

“I’m Toni and you call tell because I have this little scar above my eyebrow.” She pointed to the tiniest scar.

Oscar glanced between them and thought that might be enough until he got to know their mannerisms. He ran a finger over the scar, “How’d you get that?”

“Charlotte dropped me.” 

Toni shoved her twin, “She did not. Bella was running, momma told her to stop, she didn’t listen, and ran into a wall.” Oscar’s lips curled in as he tried not to laugh.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest, “You’re no fun, Toni.”

Toni rolled her eyes perfectly for a 10-year-old, “He might not like Sissy anymore if he thinks she drops babies.”

Oscar couldn’t hold in his laughter this time. 

While the twins were meeting Oscar, Charlotte was still sitting on the floor with her brother. She took his hand and pulled him into her lap, speaking quietly, “What’s wrong, Nate?”

The little boy looked up at her, “Momma said you were bringing your boyfriend.”

Charlotte smiled, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head, “He is my boyfriend. I promise he’s a very nice man.”

“He’s Poe.” Nate’s eyes went wide and he said the words very slowly, hoping she’d understand.

“His name . . .” Before she could finish Oscar cleared his throat. When she looked over he quirked his eyebrow. She took a breath and understood. “Yeah, Nate, he is Poe. Isn’t that cool? He can tell you all about the resistance and being a pilot.”

“I know it’s not real, Charlotte.” Nate looked at Poe then back to her, “Does he like Legos?”

Oscar answered, “Love Legos.”

This time Nate looked at him, “What about video games?”

“Play video games with my little brother all the time.” He nodded in the direction of the bedrooms, “Wanna show me what you got?”

Nate nodded and crawled out of Charlotte’s lap. He headed toward his room, “Sissy sent me the new Lego Star Wars.”

Oscar followed the little boy and looked back at Charlotte, “I wonder why she did that?”

“Probably because of you.”

The adults snickered as the two went down the hall and out of sight. Toni glared in the direction they went, “Nate doesn’t get to hog him.”

Charlotte grabbed her sister and started tickling her, “Am I not good enough now?”

Toni wiggled and laughed trying to get away, “Stop it, Sissy!” Charlotte didn’t stop until the little girl was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. “Show me your room. I need to play.” She grabbed each one by the hand and headed toward their room, knowing there’d be plenty of time with her parents after the little ones went to bed.

~*~*~

Nate’s room was all boy. He had a bed shaped like a race car, the walls were covered with movie posters and sports teams. One corner held a shelf full of toys and the other corner had a TV and video games. Next to the window was a life-sized standee of Kylo Ren. Oscar stood there looking at it, considering which direction to go. “He’s actually bigger in person.”

“I like the resistance too, but Bella took the Poe one before I could.”

Oscar sat down in the middle of the floor, “You gotta have two sides in a battle.”

Nate stood there looking at Oscar, “I know your not really Poe. I get scared with strangers.”

“I get that. New people.” He picked up a couple of action figures. He held up Kylo, “You don’t know if they’re gonna be bad guys.” He held up Han, “Or good guys.”

The little boy’s eyes widened, “Yeah.” He sat down and picked up the Poe figure. He looked at it then Oscar, “I don’t know your real name.”

“Oscar, but I will answer to Poe.”

~*~*~

Sometime later Alexis came into the room, “Nate, it’s time to get your book bag and do homework. Clean up.”

“Momma, we’re playing.” 

Alexis said something in Greek, but Oscar understood the tone. He put his hand on Nate’s shoulder, “We’ve got plenty of time to play, buddy. Better do what your mom says.”

“Promise.”

“Promise. I’ll help you clean up.”

Alexis headed to the girls’ rooms, “Girls, go get your backpacks. Time for homework. Your sister’s here for a week.” They didn’t talk back, but huffed out a breath before heading out of the room. 

Charlotte scooted onto one of the beds, “They’ve gotten so big and more beautiful.”

Alexis sat next to her daughter and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “Just like you, my love.”

The two hugged tightly before Charlotte leaned to look out the door, “How are the boys?”

“Sitting in the floor playing with Star Wars figures. And yes, it’s just as cute as it sounds.”

“He’s got nephews and cousins.” Still, this was her baby brother. “Nate seemed ok.”

Alexis nodded, “Just takes him a minute to warm up. Much like you when you were his age.”

“Well, I certainly grew out of that.” 

Oscar was at the door, “Grew out of what?”

Charlotte slid off the bed and went to him, “Fear of strangers.”

“He was fine. Little kids can get a little star struck.” He didn’t like the word, but it worked. He shrugged and put his arm around Charlotte, kissing her temple. 

Alexis joined them and they headed into the family room. “Your dad’s gone down to the office to take care of a few things. I thought you two might want to go settle in and we can meet for dinner in a couple of hours. We thought we’d go the restaurant tonight and relax.” The three children yelled their agreement.

Oscar nodded and Charlotte answered, “Sounds perfect. I’d love a shower to wash the plane away.” Alexis gave them their key cards, the couple said their goodbyes, and headed back out to the path. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Oscar squeezed her hand, “Not even a little.” He turned his head sideways and looked at her, “All the women in your family are like carbon copies. Different shades of blonde to light brown, but otherwise carbon copies.”

“As I think my mom and little sisters are beautiful, I will take that as a compliment.”

He laughed, “If you don’t know I think you’re gorgeous you’ve not been paying attention.” He followed her down a narrower path to the door of their villa. Charlotte had said that this hotel wasn’t as luxurious as the one in London due to needing to survive the salt, sand, and sun. Still, it was gorgeous. The fabrics were heavier and the floors were covered in tiles with area rugs. Colors were natural tones that matched the environment: beige, white, blue, and a bright pop of pink. The villa ran parallel to the sea. They stepped inside to find a small table and closet in front of them. The bathroom was behind the closet and further down the hall running along the outside wall. A long window was high on the wall to let in natural light. Once thru the hallway the space flipped with the outside wall having French doors, a counter along the wall that could be used a desk, a TV mounted over the counter, and a large window at the other end. The area in front of the window was raised for seating. Across from the French doors was a large book shelf protruding across the room to block the door from the bed. It housed a small refrigerator, microwave, and coffee machine. A small couch and table sat between the book shelf and the king sided bed. Oscar took in the room before turning to her, “This is amazing.”

Charlotte walked over, wrapping her arms around his middle, “All the villas are different. This is my favorite. Mom hooked us up.” She went on her toes to kiss him, “Wanna go outside?”

“Oh yeah.” 

The doors opened to a small patio table and chairs. To the right under the window was a double lounger stacked with pillows. A small infinity pool ran the length of the villa. Stone walls at each end offered privacy. Oscar looked at the walls, “People on either side?”

She knew where he was going, “Yes, but we’re set up higher. No one can see over.”

He nodded out past the pool, “What’s out there?” 

“Cliffs down to the beach. We’re at the top of the property. There’s four private villas up here. Private.” She smiled as she emphasized the last word.

Oscar clapped his hands together, “Oh goody.”

“Do you have plans, Oscar?” She already knew that answer. 

The look on his face as he came to her set her nerves afire. He didn’t stop until she was pressed tight against him, his arms around her middle and hers around his neck. “More and more by the second.” He bent his head and kissed along her neck to the spot that made her shiver.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, “I’ve got plans too.”

“Mmm, glad to here it.” He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue running along her upper lip, begging for entrance. He moaned softly as she gave way. The warm taste of her was an appetizer, good but left him hungrier than he was before. He walked her backwards, lifting her over the raise for the door. He sat on the end of the bed, scooting back so she could straddle his lap. Only then did he break the kiss. He moved his hands to her face, running the backs of his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek, “What do you want, baby girl? Sex. Fucking. Making love.”

Charlotte fumbled for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, “What’s the difference? Specific to now.”

He growled and kissed her again. When he lifted her shirt away he dipped to kiss the swell of breasts peeking over her bra. His hands moved to her ass and he pulled her closer, grinding slowly against her. “This is making love.” He moved them further up the bed and laid down. Charlotte spread her hands over his stomach and settled over his hips. She rocked against his growing hardness. “This is sex.” She yelped when he grabbed her and she was suddenly underneath him. Oscar pinned her hands above her head and thrust against her. Hard. “This is fucking.”

Charlotte’s breath was coming fast. She loved the predatory look on his face. They way that made her feel left only one choice, well, maybe two. “I’d like to start with fucking and end up at making love.”

Laughing he crawled off the end of the bed, “You don’t want much do you?”

“I want everything you’ve got.”

“Get naked.” He was already dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Charlotte started wiggling out of her yoga pants, tutting, “Where’s the romance? Where’s the foreplay?

Oscar pushed her legs apart and started up the bed. He kissed her ankle. “You didn’t ask for romance.” He lifted her leg and sucked the back of her knee, loving the sounds she made. He stopped his ascent with his head over her pelvis, “As for foreplay.” One hand spread her to his eyes and he smirked as he lowered himself. His tongue teased her clit for a few seconds before moving lower to fuck her. Looking up at her with a smirk, “You don’t need it.”

Charlotte pulled at as his hair while he kissed up her stomach, “Some days I hate you.”

“Luckily, today’s not one of them.” He silenced her with his mouth. Her tongue fought back for dominance. A fight she’d never win today. He lay on her body until he could get hold of her hands. One of his hands pinned hers above her head. The other reached between them, lining his cock up at her entrance. He pushed barely inside her before securing each of her hands beside her head. 

Charlotte stretched up, following him as he left the kiss. The way she was looking at him seared his skin. “Fuck me.”

The side of his mouth quirked into a smirk, “As you wish.” He snapped his hips forward, both of them crying out from the force. He claimed her mouth again as they slammed their hips together. Charlotte planted a foot on the bed to give herself more leverage and wrapped the other around his calf. “You feel so good.” He’d left her mouth to suck and bite at her shoulder.

Her teeth pulled at his earlobe, “I need my hands.” 

Oscar pulled her hands down her body where he could reach her breast with his mouth. Her nipple pebbled tighter with the feel of his tongue swirling around it. “No, you don’t. All you need is the feel of my cock inside you.”

Their movement shook the bed with every thrust. He wasn’t moving fast. Just hard. A slow pull out took all the strength he had, then a quick plunge deep into her willing body. Oscar pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily, and using his teeth to test the firmness of her flesh. He knew just the right amount of pain to heighten her pleasure. Her nails dug into his hand, “I’m gonna come.” She cried out as he slammed home again. “Oh god.” She fought against his hands, but he wouldn’t let her go. “One more, oh fuck, one more.” He angled his hips and crashed into her again, staying deep when he felt her walls spasming around him. His mouth moved from her breast to kiss her. To swallow her screams. 

When she stilled Oscar did too. He laid his head besides hers, supporting himself on his arms, “Don’t move.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Good.” He let go of her hands and smiled when he felt them smooth across his back. “I just need a minute and I’ll give you your making love. Gotta think about puppies or baseball.”

“You’re thinking about other things while you are still inside me?”

He moved above her, touching her nose with his, “If you want that hard. For that long. I gotta distract myself from how fucking good it feels.”

Charlotte tilted her head to kiss his lips, “Alright, then.”

“Mmm,” he purred, “do that again.”

She brushed her lips gently against his over and over until he bore down to deepen the kiss. She hooked her leg around his thigh when he wrapped his arms low on her body, going with him as he rolled them over. The deep kiss kept up until they settled in with him sitting up and her straddling his lap. From there a slow burn took over. Kissing eased off to slow swirls and licks followed by tasting the others skin. Hands roamed to touch where they’d been denied. And slowly, so very slowly they began to move together. Bodies rose and fell in rhythm. There was silence except for an occasional moan or quiet word. Oscar pulled her close and tight, his face burying against her neck, “I love you. I love you.” He repeated the words like they were the only one’s he knew.

Fisting his hair and holding him tight she swirled her hips against his slow even thrusts, “How good does it feel inside me, baby.”

He groaned loudly, “So good. So fucking good.” His grip tightened and he held her down tight against his lap as his orgasmed rolled over him. He lifted his face to hers for kisses that would bring both of them down. He laid back and took them to their side. Hands caressed to relax, not excite. To feel. To touch. To love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you knew chapter 69 had to have sex, right?


	70. Chapter 70

Needless to say, there was very little unpacking. They did shower and change. Oscar made a pained face when Charlotte came out from the dressing area, “Oof.” She smiled and turned a circle. She wore a flowy skirt that drug a few inches on the ground. It was a pattern of blue medallions on a white background. The slit went halfway up her thigh. Her top was a flouncy two tiered crop top with spaghetti straps. Chunky bracelets, earrings, and strappy sandals completely the look. He grinned and shook his head as he approached her, taking her hands, “You look like an island girl.”

“Mum put some of my old clothes in the closets.”

“Remind me to thank her. You look beautiful.” He knelt to run his hand up the leg barred by the skirt’s slit and kiss her bared stomach, “These things will tease me all evening.” He stood, “I need island wear.” He looked at his shirt and jeans. “I have two pairs of shorts.”

“Can I take you shopping and dress you up?”

“Only if you undress me later.”

The couple showed up at the family residence holding hands and laughing. They found her parents unloading the dishwasher. Charlotte picked up a brownie from the plate on the counter, sharing a bite with Oscar who stood behind her. Her dad smiled, “You both clean up well.”

Alexis noticed Oscar’s hand on her waist, his thumb on bare skin, “Get everything unpacked?” Charlotte nodded her head. Alexis smiled slightly and shifted her eyes to Oscar. He scrunched up his face and shook his head no. She laughed, “Good.”

“I’m not looking at you.” She poked Oscar’s stomach.

He kissed her neck, “I didn’t say anything.”

“I felt you shake your head.”

Micah was snickering. Oscar looked at him, “Come on. We’re men, help me out here.”

He put his hand on Oscar’s shoulder as he walked by, “We’re also outnumbered and far inferior.”

Oscar did a quick count. Four females. Three males. “Damn.”

Micah called for the kids and they ran into the room. Toni ran straight to him, “Will you sit with Bella and me at dinner?”

He bowed slightly, “I’d be honored.” He held out his hands, “Ladies, lead the way.” The twins took his hands and led him down the down the sidewalk toward the main resort. 

Charlotte lagged behind to walk with her brother and take a quick picture of Oscar with her sisters. She laughed hearing their chatter and the answers he gave. Nate pulled her hand to catch up, “Come on, Sissy. Toni will eat all the bread before we even get there.” 

She gathered her skirt, “Oh, can’t have that.” They picked up the pace and squeezed past her parents, catching up to the front three. “Excuse us, important things going on. Budge over.”

Oscar pulled the girls out of the way, “What’s the rush?”

Toni glared ahead and tugged on Oscar, “Nate wants to get to the bread first.” 

“Let’s get ‘em.” The five were practically running down the path. 

Unencumbered by a skirt and the younger child, Oscar’s group got ahead. Charlotte grabbed Oscar’s pants to slow him down, “Go Nate!” Nate took off around his sisters.

“Go girls! She’s got me. Go!” The girls took off and Oscar put his arm around Charlotte. She pushed him away and took off. “You did not just do that.”

“Keep up, baby.” She laughed and increased the distance.

Not far enough. She was almost there when an arm hooked around her stomach and lifted her off her feet, “Gotcha!” He pulled her away from the entrance while she flailed, “Not going to work.”

She wiggled a little more then relaxed, “You win.”

“It’s not a win unless I get a kiss?” He let go enough for her to turn. With his relaxed grip she tried to get away again. He tightened his hold, “Nope.”

Charlotte glared at him before putting her hand on his chest and reaching up to kiss him. Her parents came up behind them, “You two are making more noise than the littles.”

The naughty children looked sheepish, joining hands before falling in behind her parents. Oscar leaned toward her, “What’s with the littles thing?”

“The triplets are the littles and Matt and I are the bigs.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Minis would be cuter for them, but maxis . . . nah.”

The littles were already into the bread before the adults got to the table. They’d taken their places with an empty seat between them. Toni stood up and pointed as she told them where to go, “I’m here, then Oscar, Bella, Daddy, Sissy, Nate, and Momma.”

Micah went to his place, “How about Sissy and Momma trade places?”

All three yelled, “No.”

Oscar gave Charlotte a quick kiss and sent her toward her chair. Bella sighed, “That’s why. Because Momma and Daddy kiss too much.” She looked at Oscar, “And you just kissed my sister.”

Oscar sat down, “Yeah, but I didn’t like it.” He shivered.

Toni made a face and stuck out her tongue, “Kissing is gross.”

Charlotte huffed out a breath and dropped her shoulders, “Thank you. I’ve been telling him that.”

Oscar threw up his hands, “No more kissing.”

She rolled her eyes, “Absolutely.”

Drink orders were taken and Micah started conversation. “Oscar, have you been to Greece before?”

“Athens and Crete back in 2012 for filming. Viggo, Kirsten, and I wanted to come to Mykonos, but the director said we were having enough fun without coming here. Made it off limits.”

Micha laughed, “Probably a good choice.”

“There’s not a lot of down time on location shoots and it was a small budget. I did get to explore Athens. Fascinating. Loved the history and the ruins.”

Alexis jumped in, “You should take a boat over to Delos.” Oscar looked at Charlotte and her mom continued, “The sacred birthplace of Artemis and Apollo. No one else has ever been born or died on the island. It’s a historic archeological site. Lots of ancient ruins.”

Oscar smiled, “I’d love that.” The triplets chimed in that they wanted to go. “That might be something good to do when Matt and Abby get here.”

Micah laughed at his cheering children, “Good idea.” He looked at Oscar, “You two aren’t tied to non-stop family time. We’ve got work and they’ve got school, so while we want to spend time with both of you, it’s vacation time too. We’ll join in on what you’re doing when you want us too.”

“You’re always welcome.” Oscar amended that when Micah raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Almost always.”

Dinner was filled with ideas of what to do while they were here. Small inhabited islands, jet skis, horseback riding, boat trips, lying on the beach, wandering the town. The couple decided the first thing they needed to do was go shopping. After dinner they headed back toward the villa to grab Charlotte’s purse before heading to town. Both were tired, but it was difficult to spend a relaxing day by the pool without swimsuits. That made the littles want to go swimming before bed and they tore off toward their house. 

Alexis took Oscar’s arm and started walking. She leaned in toward him, “Charlotte’s going to explode if she doesn’t get to ask her father how he likes you.”

Oscar laughed, “I see directness is a family trait. She warned me.”

“Used to drive her crazy when she was a teenager. Looking back I’m sure it was embarrassing in front of her friends at times, but they all thought we were the cool parents.”

“She might have mentioned something about that.” The pair shared a smile. “I was nervous meeting Micah.”

Alexis patted his hand, “That’s sweet. She means a lot to you.”

“No, she means everything to me.”

“Which is why you have nothing to worry about with her father.” She shrugged, “I was won over with how she talked of you.”

 

Charlotte held back, letting her mom and Oscar get ahead, before she tucked her arm through her dad’s. Micah put his hand over his daughter’s, “Something you want to know?”

She squeezed in tighter, “I know it’s only been a few hours, but do you like him?”

He laughed, “I liked him after the first ten minutes.” He pulled his arm from her and put it around her shoulder, kissing her head, “You have never seemed happier and he clearly adores you. That’s all that’s important to me.”

“I told him that’s what you’d say.”

“Then why are you asking me?”

Charlotte shrugged and a blush rose to her cheeks, “You’re still my dad and your opinion matters.”

“Nice to hear.” He gave her another squeeze. “I do like him. Besides you being happy, he seems like a nice man. Funny. Good with the littles.”

“He’s got a big Cuban/Guatemalan family.”

“Still.” Micah nodded, “I’m glad I only knew who he was from you, mum, and Matt. I think if I’d known I would have watched all his movies trying to figure him out.”

“That’s what I’ve thought. I know it’s kind of springing him on you and my friends.”

“No, I think you were right.” They arrived at her villa and assumed Oscar had gone inside and Alexis on to their home. Micah pulled Charlotte into a tight hug, “I’m happy for you.”


	71. Chapter 71

Charlotte walked into the bedroom to find Oscar in his underwear, pulling on a pair of shorts. She watched them slide up his legs and over his butt. Charlotte turned her head to admire his ass and hummed, “This is a nice view.”

Oscar turned toward her and started on the zip, “Nice chat?”

“He likes you.” She smiled, “Everyone but that goat likes you.”

He was laughing as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her sweetly, “I love them all. This is going to be a fun week.” He went to kiss her again, but pulled up, “Although your dad sometimes looks at me like I’ve defiled his daughter.”

She pinched his chin between her thumb and forefinger, “Well, he wouldn’t be wrong.”

Oscar saw the similarities between their families. Both big, energetic, loving, and full of laughs. He thought they’d get along well together. At his age there was something different in meeting family. Approval was nice, but it wasn’t like when you’re young and still dependent. Still, getting along was preferred. From talking after she’d met his family he knew that she’d felt just as welcomed. Nervous, like him, there’s always uncomfortable moments meeting new people, but it had been nothing more than that. And so far he hadn’t to deal with her bitch of a cousin and pregnant ex-wife showing up. Not much danger in that.

“We’re going to get lost.” Charlotte held his hand as they walked from where the driver had dropped. Cars weren’t allowed in town. “Just so you’re not surprised.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” 

It wasn’t long until he understood perfectly. There weren’t really any roads. At best there was a stone or cement path for people. Sometimes several people wide, but some side streets were barely (if at all) wide enough for two people. They were a few weeks late for the main tourist season. It was busy, but she explained this was nothing like a month earlier when the streets were so crowded you had to fight your way through. The areas around the bars would look like Time Square on New Years or Bourbon Street during Mardi Gras. 

“Do you have friends here?” Oscar had been focused on family and hadn’t thought to ask. 

“Not really.” She shook her head as they walked, “I wasn’t super happy to be here. Mimi had just died and I adored her. I missed London. I’d say I had more acquaintances than friends. Party friends. I helped out with the triplets. A lot of my time was spent on the beach. On a boat partying. In the streets partying. Without tourists this is a small island. Those who live here work in family businesses that cater to tourists. The others my age were planning a life working in the family business and were content with that. I couldn’t relate and they couldn’t imagine life any other way. That’s not what I wanted and I was restless.”

He looked around, “You weren’t out taking pictures? This place looks incredible for that.” He’d seen enough through her eyes to recognize that the spaces, colors, and light here would fascinate her.

“Some. I guess being here is how I got interested more in photography. I didn’t have much to do so I started wandering around taking pictures. At first I just had this basic point and shoot. I’d look at the pictures after and get mad. They never looked how I saw things. I taught myself some basic photo editing and read a bunch online. A new camera was a must. That made things a bit better, but I needed help. I pulled together a portfolio and sent that to several art schools.” Her tone changed from bittersweet to excited, “Completely chuffed when London accepted me. There’d been several rejections. Now I can’t wait to go to Delos. I haven’t been back since graduating. Not sure why.”

“I’ll get to watch you work.” She’d been right when she’d told him “It’s all art”. Since then they’d show each other their art. She’d spent the last several weeks watching him. Now it was his chance. 

“And tell me when I’m taking to long and driving everyone insane.”

The first shop they happened upon was menswear. Oscar grabbed some shorts and shirts before heading into the dressing room. He hadn’t put much thought into his selections and knew he’d promised she could dress him up. While he changed Charlotte would find other things and hand them in to him. Oscar was fine with white, but it took a little convincing for him to agree to pastels. She pointed outside and it didn’t take long to realize the lighter shades were island wear. 

Charlotte never got a chance to pick out anything for herself. Oscar walked in pointing at things. She found her size and handed them to him. He was loaded down with several outfits when he said, “Ok, you start trying on and I’ll keep shopping.”

“Are you shopping for me or you?”

He hung the things in the dressing room, glancing at the size, “Definitely me.” She pulled the curtain closed with a smile. Decisions were quick when she modeled the outfits. He always had something to replace what was rejected. “This is fun! I like shopping.” He handed her a baby pink off the shoulder mini dress.

Charlotte poked just her head out, “You don’t get to help with my swim suit.”

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, “Why? I’ll be good.” He could hear her laughter through the closed curtain.

~*~*~*~

The couple slept in the next morning. They had breakfast on the patio and decided to spend the day on the beach. Oscar admitted he was tired and could use a day to recoup. Charlotte remembered they hadn’t bought sunscreen and ran up to her parents to raid their stash. She skidded back into their room, “As expected they had everything.” She jolted to a stop at the sight of him in the gray and maroon gradient board shorts. “Woah.” Her eyes worked their way up from his feet, to strong thighs, hips that gave way to his tight stomach, the chest she loved to sleep on, smooth shoulders, muscled biceps, and the curls that he let go wild since they’d be in water all day. “I may not have thought this through adequately.”

Oscar waggled his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips, “Like what you see?”

“Very.” She stepped toward him and smoothed her hands up his chest, “I don’t know that I can keep my hands off you undressed like this.” She kissed him and ran her hands over his shoulders, “What does your other pair look like?”

“You’ll see tomorrow.”

“Are they the pink speedos like in Mojave?”

He gave her an incredulous look, “No, but I do have on something similar in case I lose these.”

She cocked her head to the side, “How might something like that happen?” 

Oscar felt her hands working their way past the elastic of his trunks, “I was thinking playing with your siblings, but you might be the greater threat.”

“You can see both of mine.” She laid out on the bed the two she’d bought. One was a fuschia wrap around bikini with a halter top. The other was a black polka dot string bikini. 

He looked back and forth between the two then to her, “So my choices are the one you won’t fall out of and the one that will kill me?”

“Oh, you don’t get a choice.” She picked up the black one and headed toward the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed, he picked up the other top mumbling, “This is going to be so painfully good.” He yelled to her, “I’m gonna need some Captain American vibranium reinforced speedos.”

She said nothing until she came out of the bathroom wearing a coverup, “You should be comforted that I will be in as much, although not visible, pain.”

Oscar reached for the bottom of her coverup only to have his hand smacked away, “See, that I don’t even get a peak is where any semblance of even is blown away.”

“And I have to watch you on a thirty foot movie screen while sitting next to you in the dark.”

“Hmm.” Oscar made a variety of faces while he mulled that one over. He shook his head with a grimace, “That one’s gonna fuck me for the rest of my life.”

Charlotte folded her arms behind his neck, “No, baby, I’m going to fuck you for the rest of your life.” 

Oscar’s mouth dropped open and she took that as an invitation for a kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, refusing to let her escape until he was ready. Initial hunger dissolved into soft and tender. When they parted Charlotte laid her cheek against his, “Ready to go, khriso mou?”

“Yeah.” 

They walked hand in hand down the path that had been cut into the steep slope down to the beach. Beach chairs, umbrellas, and double chaise loungers with pull over canopies were dotted along the beach. The beach was set in a cove and private to the hotel so crowding wasn’t an issue. Charlotte quickly found the chaises with their room number. Either end of the chaise could be raised eliminating the need to turn the whole set to face the sun. A small table could be raised from the outside wall of the support platform. Oscar threw the sunscreen on the chaise and put the bag in the space under his feet. He left that open and tossed his t-shirt in the bag. Charlotte pulled her cover up over her head and handed it off to him. “Wow, perfect.” Her head tilted with unasked questions. “Cute and fun, but sexy as hell.”

“Thank you.” She sat down and waited from him to join her so she could give him a proper thank you. Her hand caressed his cheek as they kissed. “Would you like me to get your back?”

He smiled and handed her the bottle of sunscreen, “I would love you to rub lotion on me.” He looked back toward the hotel while she took care of his back. He pointed to smaller clusters of villas down close to the beach, “What are those?”

“Coastal suites and honeymoon suites. They’re on the beach, but they don’t have private pools. A couple have a jacuzzi. Their patios are huge with loungers and a dining area. Almost like another room only outside.”

“I like our view, and the pool, and the privacy.” He took the sunscreen and started on her back, kissing the back of her neck before he began. “We can make love outside.” That thought was interrupted by a waiter arriving with drinks. “Did we order drinks?”

Charlotte laughed, “I did.”

Coated in sunscreen they relaxed watching the sea with drinks in their hands. The could see the islands of Rineia and Delos across the perfect azure water. There were light waves lapping at the shore, providing a mesmerizing soundtrack. Oscar joined their hands and pulled hers closer for a kiss. He held her hand against his lips until she turned her head toward him. He knew he’d never tire of her sparkling green eyes and the way she looked at him. Love definitely, but more. She adored him. He smiled, “This is perfect.”

Charlotte looked out to the view, “It is.”

“No.” His words called her attention back to him. He kissed the back of her hand again, “This . . . is perfect. You. Me. The rest is just background noise.”

She leaned in and kissed his lips, “I love you.”

“That just makes it better.” His forehead met hers, “I love you too.”

A few kisses later and Oscar closed his eyes and relaxed back onto the lounger. He breathed deeply of this moment. He could smell the salt air mixed with suntan lotion and the fainter more distant smell of something cooking. The sun warmed his skin with an occasional breeze or mist from the sea. Her hand was small and soft in his. His eyes were closed, but he could still see the bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds, the white sand, and blue water. He could see Charlotte too. Her skin always looked tan. Her light brown hair was I loose waves. The polka dot bikini showed off the curves he knew very well. With just a little effort he could feel her under his hands. That thought made him smile. He shifted his focus to sound. The loudness of the ocean was amazing. He could hear quiet conversation and infrequent loud laughter. His eyes popped open and he leaned forward, looking up and down the stretch of sand. He turned to her, “Where are the kids?”

Charlotte didn’t move or open her eyes, “School. Be home later.”

“No, on the beach there are no kids. Is this an adult only resort?”

She sat up and opened her eyes, “Kids are welcome. There’s usually a couple, but there are much better resorts for families. It’s fairly obvious from the website that we’re more couples and singles.”

“What about the littles?”

Charlotte pointed to the side of the cove that looked more man made, “On the other side of those rocks is beach. It’s the end of a public beach. There’s a path from the house down to there. They play over there if there’s a lot of guests or no kids over here and they have their own pool.”

“That kinda sucks.”

“Downside of your family owning a romantic resort. I’m sure when they’re older they enjoy breaking rules as much and Matt and I did.” She let go of his hand and stood up, “I’m getting in the water. Come with?”

The water was still warm and they walked out until the water was chest high. The slope into the sea wasn’t sharp and they were far enough out to see the coast line on either side, other resorts, and the town. Charlotte gave names to the resorts and beaches. On the side opposite of the beach where her siblings played was a dock with several boats. Plenty of things to fill up any time they had. For now they looked, talked, and enjoyed the cool water. 

A couple of hours later, when they were back on the loungers, there was a commotion of voices. Oscar heard his name and her nickname. “I think they’re home.” Seconds later the three kids climbed onto the loungers with them. “How was school?”

Nate tossed the water ball to Oscar, “At recess we played Star Wars and I was Poe. I kicked Kylo Ren’s butt.”

Oscar mussed the little boy’s hair, “Good for you, buddy.” He looked to the twins, “What about you?”

They shrugged, “Nothing fun.”

Nate grabbed Oscar’s hand, pulling him toward the water. Bella while Toni grabbed their sister. The threw a ball around, had a splash fight, and the adults threw the kids flying into the water kicking and screaming. Alexis showed up on the beach, waved, and asked one of them to come in. Oscar told them to stay and headed to shore. She’d put her bag down by a set of chairs and shed her coverup. Oscar shook his head, “There’s no way you’ve had five babies.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded out to the water, “You coming in?”

“No, I’m going to sit and relax while they wear out someone who’s not me. I didn’t know your plans for dinner. I’m cooking and there’s more than enough.”

“Homemade Greek food? I’m there. She can take them to McDonalds if she doesn’t want real food.” He kissed her cheek and ran back out to play.


	72. Chapter 72

Charlotte went up with her mom to help finish with dinner. Oscar shooed them away while he continued work on a massive sand fortress with the triplets. They’d finished the main castle. The fortress walls were half finished and the moat was yet to be dug. Oscar and Nate took care of the building while Bella and Toni cut in architectural designs. They had windows, doors, columns, and brick work finished when the boys were hauling water to fill the moat. Oscar grabbed his phone and sent a picture to Charlotte asking her to bring her real camera. Five minutes later they were showing her the details and she took pictures of them and the fortress. Charlotte sent them on to clean up for dinner and helped Oscar gather their things. 

“Thanks for keeping them busy.” 

He snorted at her, “Please. My family had you changing diapers and getting thrown up on.” He swept his hand toward the sand castle, “I got to build this kick ass fortress.”

Charlotte laughed at his childlike excitement and put her arm around his waist, “No fighting?”

“None. I think they have this sand thing down. They discussed the actual build then went to it. Nate directed construction then the girls added details. They have your artistic genes.”

“They could do worse.”

Dinner was chaotic. The littles were tired from playing in the sun and that made for short tempers and arguments. As soon as they finished eating Micah sent them to bathe and do homework that had been delayed by beach time. Doors slammed as they hit their rooms. Alexis drained her wine, Micah slumped back in his chair, Charlotte sighed, and Oscar laughed. “That is a family dinner. Last night was far too civilized.”

Micah looked at Alexis, “Why did we want more kids after the first two were grown?”

“I think we forgot about this part.” Alexis poured herself more wine, “Overly excited about these two here and Matt and Abby arriving tomorrow. They’ll calm down.”

“I hope so.” Charlotte took her mom’s wine glass and downed half of it. 

“I think it’s great.” Oscar laughed again, “Guess I miss my family more than I realize.”

“You’re odd.”

Oscar took Charlotte’s hand, “That shouldn’t be a surprise, my love.”

Charlotte’s phone rang before she could reply. She glanced at the caller ID and looked perplexed, “It’s Andy. I need to take this.” She walked out by the pool.

Oscar, Micah, and Alexis cleared the table and finished cleaning up the kitchen. Charlotte joined them just as they were finishing. Oscar dried off his hands and took hers, “Everything ok?”

Yeah,” she nodded. “There’s a couple of emails he wants me to take a look at. Things he can’t handle.” She kissed her parents and apologized, “Sorry, work email’s on my laptop.” 

Charlotte’s pace increased as soon as the door was closed. Oscar had to jog to keep up, “Where’s the fire, babe?”

“Exciting email.” 

“Gonna tell me?”

She stopped and turned to him, causing him to almost run into her, “A gallery in London had an artist pull out. They want me to send them examples and discuss a possible show.”

“That’s wonderful, baby.” He turned her around and popped her butt, “Get going.”

She punched in the code and skidded to a stop in front of the laptop. A few seconds later and she had the email open. Oscar stood behind the chair in which she was sitting and read over her. There wasn’t much more than what she’d said. He felt her cringe, “What?”

“Six weeks. Not a lot of time to pull things together, but possible.” She looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I have an online portfolio ready to go, but there’s some new things I’d like to throw in. Shouldn't take me to long.”

Oscar leaned down and kissed her, “Take as long as you need. I’m going out on the patio to read.” He grabbed his book and stopped back by her, squatting down. “Congratulations, mi lucero.” 

“Haven’t got it yet.” Her hand went to his face as she kissed him. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t long before Oscar heard the patio door open. He looked over to her . . . what he could only describe as bounce over to him. She sat facing him on the lounger and laid over to kiss him, “We need to go out. I’ve got all this energy. It’s Friday night. Can we go out?”

He ran his hand down her arm and held her hand, “We can do whatever you want.”

“Oh good. I’m excited.” She bounced back into the room the same way she’d bounced out. 

Oscar liked that she was excited and he was excited too. He liked when she was happy. He caught her from behind and pressed his hips against her ass, kissing the side of her neck, “I know other ways to work off excess energy.”

Squirming in his arms to turn around, her voice took on a deeper timbre, “We’ll be doing that too. Just later. May be messy.”

~*~*~*~

Hungover. The couple was miserably hungover the next morning. She called her mom and told her they were going to try and dry out in the sun. The littles were going to a birthday party and Abby and Matt were due this afternoon. Hopefully, they’d be functional by then. Charlotte ordered toast and orange juice with a side of advil.

A few hours later when the bell rang Oscar wake inside slowly. Matt hissed and grimaced when Oscar answered, “You look rough, my brother.”

Oscar looked in the mirror as he led them out to the patio, “Feel better than I look. I’ll shower before we join the family.” 

Charlotte looked over from her chair and waved, “Yay, you’re here.”

Abby hugged her friend and sat down with her, “What did you two do last night?”

Matt grabbed a chair and pulled it over. “Mum and dad making you insane already?”

“No, it’s been great. I had a lot of energy last night. We went out to the bars. I think we drank one of every uniquely Greek drink.”

“Ouch.” Matt looked at Oscar, “There are better ways to get rid of energy.”

Raising his hand, Oscar grinned, “That’s what I said.” Then he looked at Charlotte, “Hey, you made promises you did not follow through on.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “You, my love, are not deprived.” She winked at him, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You got her drunk and you didn’t get laid?

“Meh, only a little laid. We’re not really one and done people.” Oscar shrugged with an evil grin.

Matt cut his eyes between them looking confused. His eyes landed on Oscar, “As a man, I want to high five you. As her brother . . . ok, yeah, still wanna high five you.” The men laughed as they did this.

Abby ignored them, “Anything fun in town?” Abby had been to Greece many times with Matt.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Charlotte laughed loudly, “We got invited to be part of a foursome.”

Matt snickered and asked Oscar, “Who would have won?” He could tell Oscar didn’t understand. “Which one of you would have traded up?”

Oscar crinkled his eyes and hummed, “Hard to say. It was two men.”

“Which is definitely a huge win for me. Either the center of attention or getting to watch. I win. Could have picked up some new skills.”

“Your skills are more than fine.”

She shrugged, “Never know what sort of things I might learn.” The pair looked at each other, speaking without any words and grinning. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Matt waved his hands between them. “Get showered and get your hungover horny asses upstairs. Lunch” he looked at his watch “in half an hour.”

They made it with five minutes to spare. Oscar helped Matt get the leaf and extra chairs for the table while Micah and Charlotte pulled boxes of Mexican food out of bags and laid them out in the center of the table. Abby helped Alexis with drinks that the triplets carried to the table. 

Lunch was less chaotic than dinner. Conversation was lively with everyone there, but they separated the triplets to avoid fighting. However, the twins weren’t far enough apart. Matt and Charlotte sat next to each other elbowing, glaring, and talking in hushed tones. When everyone was done eating and they were relaxing around the table. Charlotte smiled at Matt then turned her attention to Abby, “How are you feeling?”

Matt mumbled, “Bitch.” 

Oscar faked a cough and covered his mouth with his napkin to mask his laugh.

Alexis looked to Abby, “Have you been sick, love?”

Abby took a breath, “A little.”

Charlotte and Matt hadn’t stopped with hand movements and words through gritted teeth.

Micah looked at his two oldest, “What is wrong with you two?”

They both snapped to with the sound of their father’s voice. “I brought Poe home. He’s not living up to his end of the bargain.”

Oscar was laughing again. The only thing he loved more than “fighting” with his siblings was watching Matt and Charlotte. 

Micah rolled his eyes, “Do you have a secret too, son?”

“Oh boy does he.” That was Oscar. “Ooops, sorry.”

“Traitor.” Matt looked to Abby for her approval, then to his parents. “You’re going to be grandparents.” Both parents gasped. “Charlotte is knocked up.”

Charlotte stood up and smacked her brother’s head, “I am not.” She pointed at Abby. “She is.”

Charlotte headed around the table to get to Oscar. He kissed her cheek, laughing, “You two kill me.” She cuddled up to him, her head and hand resting on his chest while the rest of the family huddled around Abby and Matt. 

Alexis had tears running down her face, “This is amazing news. I’m so happy for you. And for me. I love babies.”

Micah laughed, “Did your sister yell at you like she did me?”

Matt’s eyes lit up and he looked behind him where Charlotte stood with Oscar, “I forgot about that.” 

Oscar looked at Charlotte, “You yelled at your dad?”

“Did she ever. When Alexis turned up pregnant she was furious and asked me why I couldn’t keep my hands off for at least the six week recovery period.”

“You didn’t.” Oscar looked at her with wide eyes.

“I did.”

Alexis put her arm around Micah, “And I said what made her think he was the insatiable one.”

“Yes, she did.” Charlotte closed her eyes, “So embarrassing.”

“Genetic trait.” Alexis reached across and put her hand on Oscar’s forearm that was holding her daughter, “But you already knew that.”

Charlotte made a pained noise. Oscar let go of her and hugged Alexis, “I love genetics.” After letting her go he looked at Micah, “It’s even now. Four boys and four girls.”

Matt held up his hands, “Wait a minute. Charlotte says it’s a boy.”

“Well, then it’s a boy.” Micah shrugged, “She knew all the triplets.”

Abby put her hand on her just visible baby bump. “We had an ultrasound a few days ago.” She waited until all eyes were on hers before she lifted her shirt. The words “It’s a boy!” were written across her stomach. 

After that wave of hugs Alexis waved at the table, “Screw this, let’s go sit where there’s not dirty dishes.” 

They moved to the living room to talk baby. Charlotte followed behind Oscar and sat in his lap. She played in his hair as everyone talked. She had never felt this content. This was her family. Everyone she cared most about was in this room. Oscar was laughing and talking, sharing stories from his sister’s pregnancy. 

Conversation drifted to plans for the day. The triplets wanted to build another sand castle. Matt and Oscar were all in. Anything quiet where they could continue to drink volumes of water was a win for Oscar and Charlotte. Charlotte had left her phone at the table when everyone had moved. She heard the vibration before the ringtone. She’d sent in her portfolio last night and had bargained with herself not to get anxious until Monday, but with the short time before the show she couldn’t help but hope that was why her phone was ringing. She glanced at Oscar as she stood up. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. 

Every second she was outside was torture for Oscar. He stayed put, but he wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation. His eyes kept shifting to the patio door, where every so often he’d get a glimpse of her walking around. Not even knowing if it was the gallery made it worse. For all he knew she was talking to Kelsey about her date last night. When Charlotte opened the patio door he knew that wasn’t the case. The smile lit up her eyes, her face. Oscar looked at her, leaning his head in enough that he hoped he transmitted his question. She nodded and he was on his feet.

Charlotte’s arms folded around his neck, his around her waist, and he lifted her off her feet. She whispered in his ear, “I got it.”

He sat her on her feet and put his hands on her face, “Fantastic, baby girl.” He kissed her softly and they wrapped around each other again.

Matt was the one to notice. He pointed in their direction, “I think someone else has a secret.”

They heard the comment, but weren’t quite done with their celebration yet. When they were, Oscar kept her pulled tight to his side. They walked closer to the group. Charlotte was still vibrating with excitement, “I got a call yesterday about a last minute opening at a gallery. They wanted to see more of my work. I sent it in and that was the call.” She felt Oscar’s hand squeeze her side. “I got the show.”

Now her family was all over them with hugs and congratulations. Her mom spoke up, “Now we have even more to celebrate. Not tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll be tired from Delos. The day after we’ll have a true Parthenopaous celebration. The whole family is here. Matt and Abby brought us a new baby. Charlotte brought us Oscar and she has another gallery opening, which I’m sure will be just as successful as the first.”

Micah interrupted, “And we’ll be at this one.”

“So we celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back where I'm a coupe of chapters past where I'm posting!  
> Yay!


	73. Chapter 73

The plan was to leave early the next morning for Delos. Abby tired out first being in the sun all afternoon and she and Matt went to bed right after dinner. Charlotte and Oscar, not completely recovered from the night before, headed back to their villa not long after. 

Oscar slid between the sheets after his shower, wrapping his arms around Charlotte’s waist and laying his head in her lap. Charlotte put her book on the night stand and petted his head, “Tired, khriso mou.”

“Pleasantly so.” He turned his head to kiss her stomach then laid his head back down. “This was a great day. I had a ball. You and Matt bitching at each other. Assing off on the beach. Another cool sand castle.”

“I could have done without being thrown into the ocean.” She gave a lock of his hair a tug.

“I carried you back out.”

“That part I liked.”

He sat up, his hip next to hers, “Me too. Oh, what is this Parthenopaous celebration thing you mother was talking about?”

She laughed, “Remember the picture in my bed room of all of us in white? Really informal.” He nodded. “That’s it. We have several over the years.” She laid her hand on his chest, “You look good in white.” 

“Thank you. I like family.” He pressed her back on the pillows and kissed her. His tongue immediately seeking out hers. Desire ignited embers that never truly cooled. Oscar crawled over her, straddling her legs, “Can I make love to you?”

“What do you have in mind?” Her fingers left a trail of goose bumps along his chest.

“Slow and very thorough.” He kissed her neck, “I need to check for tan lines.” He kissed the other side of her neck, “With my tongue.”

“Ohh, that sounds delicious.”

“You always are.”

~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the dock at the arranged time no one was there. Charlotte made a quick phone call to her mom. She put her camera bag down next to a post, “They’re running a bit behind. We’ll go ahead and get the boat ready.” She punched a code key into the box mounted on the post and took out a set of keys. She started unsnapping the cover at the stern. “Can you start up there? We’ll fold it up and stow it.”

Oscar started at the wind screen and made his way back to where she’d begun, “I didn’t know you had boat skills.”

“I am a woman of many talents.”

“That I’m sure of.” He climbed in to finish the snaps after snagging a quick kiss.

“I love being out on the water. Every trip here growing up had boating. I’d come down with dad to help with prep and he taught me. When I lived here I’d take the boat on my own. Sometimes I’d go to one of the little islands and anchor off shore. Other times I’d go far out and just float where the sky was endless and the water was too deep to anchor. Complete isolation.”

He followed her lead folding up the cover, “Can we go out and do that? After Matt and Abby leave. Maybe pack a lunch and fall off the radar for a few hours.” The idea of complete isolation resonated with him. That far out there’d be no phones. No people. They could disconnect from the world.

“We can definitely do that.” She handed the cover to him and opened the engine compartment. “I’ll stow this if you’ll start unsnapping the bow cover.” 

Handing the cover off to her, Oscar headed up front between the seats. He undid along the windscreen so he could open it to get up front, “This is a gorgeous boat.”

“Do you get sea sick?” He shook his head. “Good, we’ll sit up front. The littles aren’t allowed up front yet and it’s too bouncy for Abby.”

He folded up the cover and walked back where she was leaning over the engine compartment, “What are you doing?”

“Checking the oil. Making sure wiring and hoses look ok.” She waited for him to stow the cover before heading to the console. “Leave that up in case there’s any fume build up.”

“This is really sexy.” 

She started the engine then sang, “If you want my body and you think I’m sexy, come on baby tell me so.”

Oscar laughed and put his hands on the arms of her chair, “I think you’re sexy and I always want your body.” He kissed her.

A voice came from beside them, “Good to see you remember how to prep the boat.” Oscar looked over his shoulder to see Micah. “Busted.”

Charlotte put her hands on Oscar’s face, “You’re blushing.” She looked at her dad, “Look what you did, daddy.”

Oscar cringed, “I’ll go curl up with the covers in the engine compartment.”

Micah ignored him and started handing bags of drinks and snacks in to him, “I’m just giving you shit. I approve of your lust for my daughter.”

Charlotte gasped, “Oh dear god. Please, don’t say another word.”

Alexis joined them, “What has your father done?”

Micah helped her in the boat and Oscar walked backwards to where Charlotte sat, “I was telling Oscar I approve of his lust for our daughter.”

“Absolutely.” Alexis laughed.

Charlotte hid behind him, laying her forehead on his butt, “Make it stop.”

“Lust is a good thing.” Alexis nodded, “I enjoy lust.”

Micah pulled her into his arms and kissed her, “So do I.”

“Why is sissy hiding behind Oscar?” Nate jumped onto the boat.

“Daddy embarrassed her.” Alexis patted his head and helped the girls in the boat.

Bella put her hand on her hip and looked up at Oscar, “Did she make you kiss her again?”

Matt was holding one of Abby’s hands as his dad took the other, “Ew, that’s gross.”

Charlotte pulled Oscar down to sit in her lap, “How did Abby get pregnant?”

Toni sat in the seat at the back of Charlotte, “They had sex. That’s how babies get here. Not from kissing. Don’t you know that, sissy?”

“Yeah, don’t you know that?” Oscar wrapped Charlotte’s hand around him and held it against his chest.

Micah closed the engine hatch and started undoing the bumpers, “Charlotte, you going to drive?”

She bounced in the chair, “Yes, please.”

Matt groaned, “We’re going to die.” Charlotte covertly flipped him the bird where their younger siblings couldn’t see. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“Over there.” She pointed in the general direction of the island.

“Comforting.” Matt looked at Oscar, “I hold you responsible.”

Oscar pointed to himself, “How did I get into this?”

Matt ignored him, “Do you know where to dock?”

“Where there’s space, dumbass.”

~*~*~*~ 

The family arrived on Delos without incident. Charlotte neither killed anyone nor got lost. They left the food tucked away for later. Since Delos was an archeological site there was only one food truck with crappy food and high prices. They started out together, but as Charlotte found things to shoot she and Oscar fell further and further behind. When they worked their way back around to the boat the others were relaxing in the shade of the canopy. Charlotte and Oscar had their arms around each other, laughing and Charlotte saw her mom watching them with a smile. She buried her face against his chest, not hiding but show her mom how much he meant. When they got closer Alexis called to her, “Did you get what you wanted?”

The question could mean pictures on the island or the man at her side. The answer was the same, “Yep, I’m all set. Thanks for waiting.” Instead of heading for the captain’s chair she led Oscar to the bow and pushed him to sit down. She settled between his legs, laying back on him.

Oscar wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled against her ear, “I love you.”

Charlotte turned enough to meet his lips, “Love you too.” 

By the time they got back to the resort the triplets were asleep and Abby was exhausted. Matt took Abby up while the others packed up the trash and gathered their things. Micah stayed behind to put on the cover. Toni and Nate woke up enough to head up the path, but Bella was out. Oscar lifted her off the boat and she automatically put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. She was still out when he laid her in her bed. He followed the sound of voices out to the patio. A glass of wine was waiting for him.

Charlotte had pulled the memory card from her camera and put it in her laptop. She clicked through the pictures quickly, only stopping when she saw something interesting. She stopped when she got to a shot of Oscar on their patio. “That’s the end of the scenery.”

Abby shrugged, “That’s some nice scenery too.”

Everyone laughed. Micah squinted his eyes and looked at his daughter, “Which of his characters is your favorite?”

Charlotte’s eyes flared and she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “Good question, dad.” She tilted her head looking at Oscar and considered her answer, “I would say . . . Nathan from Ex Machina.” 

Oscar smiled.

Matt yelled, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Micah looked at her, “I’ve not seen all his movies, but that does seem like an odd choice.”

“A scary choice.” Alexis grimaced, “No offense, Oscar.”

He waved her off, “None taken.” He took Charlotte’s hand, “I think I know why, but why don’t you tell them. If for no other reason than so they don’t think you’ve lost it.”

“Nathan is most like him, but unlike him.”

“Well, that clears things up.” Matt just shook his head. 

“Nathan’s voice, the cadence is about right. The tone isn’t, his voice is too flat. The frequent usage of the word fuck is real. I definitely see Oscar’s cockiness in Nathan, but he takes it to arrogance.” She glanced at Oscar. His smile gave his approval and agreement. “The snarky smart assed comments that Nathan makes are all Oscar. The sexist pig is not. And there’s this scene. Nathan is laying on the couch barefoot, drinking a beer.”

Matt smacked Oscar’s arm, “You know she’s got a foot thing, right?”

“That’s my fault.” Alexis sighed, “John Taylor on the yacht in the Rio video.”

Oscar looked at Charlotte sternly, “We’ll discuss this later. Continue . . . couch, barefoot, beer.”

“Oh yeah, the way he’s laying is all Oscar and the beer drinking. The weird way he holds the beer is not. And at the end after they stab him.”

Oscar interrupted, “Double penetration.” Everyone cracked up and Oscar shrugged.

“Absolutely everything about the reaction was Oscar. The “OK, fucking unreal” is so my Oscar.” She threaded her fingers in his hair again before pulling him closer for a kiss.

He pressed his forehead to hers and turned his head to look at the others, “She’s right.” He kissed her again, “You’re just that good.”

Someone said, “Are we still talking about movies?”


	74. Chapter 74

Oscar woke up alone. He felt around the bed and found none of her warmth. He pried his eyes open and looked around the room. Nothing. He sat up enough to see that the bathroom door was open. He stayed very still and listened. There was a quiet splashing sound. He pulled on his boxers and walked out onto the patio. There she was swimming. A slow smile crept over his face as he realized she was swimming naked. Every so often her bare ass would pop out of the water. He was on the long side of the pool and watched a few laps before edged around to the end and sat on the edge, feet dangling in the water. When she reached the wall her hand grabbed his ankle and she stopped swimming.

“Good morning.”

“Yes, it is.” He leaned forward and looked down where he breasts where just under the water line. “Whatcha doing?”

“It was either swim laps or go to the gym and run a few miles. I was feeling sloth like.” She stretched up and got a kiss. 

“I haven’t been skinny dipping in years.”

“It really is the best thing.” She tugged at his boxers before kicking off the side and floating away on her back, showing him everything.

He shimmied out of his boxers and jumped in, ducking under and swimming toward her. He beat her to the other end and was waiting to catch her. “The water feels great.” Charlotte pressed herself against him. “You feel better.”

“Race?”

“I’m competitive.”

“Whatever. Ten laps?” 

They traded off the lead for the first several laps. Neither going all out to save their energy for the last lap. They were well matched. Charlotte was thinner and more streamlined, but Oscar had the advantage in muscle. It was close, but he touched the wall half a body length before her. “I’ll give you a rematch when you haven’t been swimming for who knows how long before me.”

She laughed, “I think you’d still win, but I’m game. What should we do today?”

“Anything planned before the celebration?”

“Nope, the day is ours.” She shook her head as she spoke.

After yesterday, both were wanting more time on the water. They spent the day on jet skis running along the coast and nearby islands. Charlotte pointed out her favorite island to hide behind and they planned that for another day. Like the morning, they raced, but this time they traded off wins. Oscar wasn’t sure if Charlotte was more daring or careless. They headed back with enough time to shower and get ready for the celebration.

The family gathered on the beach all dressed in white. A camera was set on a tripod and an area on the beach marked off. As long as they were inside the area, they were in the picture. There were two photographers with hand helds as well. For the first shot they were lined up with Alex and Micah in the middle. Abby and Charlotte on either side. Matt and Oscar were at the ends. The three littles stood in the middle in front of the line. They all just stood there.

Oscar leaned forward and looked down the line of statue people. He was confused. At the other end Matt was shaking his head, “Well, you ruined that one.”

Oscar laughed, “I’ve seen these pictures. They don’t look like this.”

Matt answered, “At first they do. And hey,” he leaned forward looking at Oscar who leaned in to see him, “you’ve been out in the sun a lot. Is Poe allowed to have a tan?”

Bella looked at her brother, “Poe is already tan.”

“Yeah, what she said.” 

Abby joined in, “You and I are definitely the outsiders in this line.” 

Nate sung, “One of these things in not like the other.”

Toni sang with him and changed the “one” to “two”.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Oscar jumped from his place in line and grabbed the nearest little and started tickling. The other two screamed and took off running.

Matt grabbed Bella, picking her up sideways on his hip, “I’ve got this one.”

Toni hid behind Charlotte, “Save me, sissy.” 

Charlotte picked up her sister and hugged her tight. 

That’s how it started. For the next several minutes the group played and laughed. No one noticed the cameras clicking away. When the photographer called for their attention they were all laughing and smiling. While the rest of the pictures were staged the happy faces, fun, and laughter were still there. Different groupings were arranged as well. Kids, adults, couples. Oscar knew that besides the ones of just he and Charlotte his favorite would be the three couples kissing with the littles sitting in front of them with their eyes covered.

The good mood continued back at the house for dinner. Oscar, Micah, and Matt were outside when Alexis called the kids for bed. The kids zoomed through giving the men hugs and kisses. Nate held onto his dad a little longer, “Congratulations to you too, daddy.”

Micah kissed his son, “Thank you, Nate.”

Oscar was unaware and looked to Matt, who only winked. He waited until Nate was running off before he asked, “Your anniversary? Charlotte didn’t tell me that. Congratulations.”

Micah put his hand on Oscar’s shoulder, “Thirty two years. Charlotte’s a little weird about, so we don’t mention.”

By the time they got back to their villa Oscar wasn’t sure if he was furious that she’d hidden this from him or scared that this would be the end of them. The two flip flopped for dominance.

Charlotte immediately noticed the pacing and arm scratching, his tells for angry and anxious. She had no idea what had happened and wondered if something had been said while he was outside with her father and brother. She met him in the middle of the room and put her hand over the one scratching his arm, “What’s going on?”

At the time of her question angry was in the lead, “I’m scared to death and I’m fucking furious. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I feel like I was left out and everyone was sneaking around celebrating something I didn’t know about.” He closed his eyes and took a breath, “Embarassing. Humiliating. Matt’s winking and your dad tells me. I felt like an idiot, Charlotte.”

Her eyebrows were drawn tight and she bit her bottom lip, “Oscar, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve kept nothing from you.”

“Your parent’s wedding anniversary.” He leaned toward her, his face clearly angry. “Nate congratulated him. Your dad told me.”

Charlotte jumped at the first words, but waited for him to finish, “My parent’s aren’t married.”

Oscar’s anger dropped and he was instantly nauseous, “They’re not.”

“No,” She shook her head.

“Then what did we celebrate?”

“What exactly did my father tell you?” She emphasized exactly.

“It’s their thirty second anniversary.”

“Thirty second.” Charlotte looked up, trying to remember. Her eyes squinted as she did the math, “Oh fuck, no, they didn’t.” She turned from him and was out the door. 

Oscar followed, but trailed well behind her fast, angry stride.

Charlotte burst into the house and marched to where her parents and brother were. “Did you?” She was flustered and stuttered out her words. “Did we?” She growled with frustration, “Did we just get co-opted into celebrating the day you lost your virginity?” 

Oscar had caught up and stopped behind her. He held in his laughter at her question and hoped like hell she didn’t turn and see him smiling. Matt was looking at him with the same look on his face.

Micah looked at Oscar, “This is why we didn’t tell her.”

“Oh my god!” Charlotte yelled. She pointed behind her, “With my boyfriend?” She pointed toward the bedrooms, “With the triplets?”

Alexis put her hand on Micah’s chest, “Oh really, Charlotte. They’re much less sexually repressed than you.” Oscar burst out a laugh. Alexis continued, “Don’t you remember the day you lost your virginity?”

“No.” She wasn’t yelling, but her tone was clearly irritated. “Because it was bloody awful. In a housekeeping closet. I got nothing out of it. And it hurt.”

Micah frowned, “A housekeeping closet. Why not a room? You and Matt were always breaking into the rooms.”

“You knew?”

Both parents nodded, “We didn’t say anything because we preferred you all party where it was safe and could easily be slept off in a room." 

That her rebellious breaking and entering was allowed pushed Charlotte over the edge. She clinched her fists, stomped her foot, growled again, and headed out the patio door.

The four watched her go, staring at the door. Matt broke the silence, “No one ever slept over. That would have crossed a line into disrespectful.”

Oscar shifted his eyes from the door to the other three, “That foot stomping thing is nowhere near as scary as she thinks. It’s kinda cute.” He looked back to the door and pointed, “There’s a path down to the beach?”

Alexis smiled, “Right corner. You can’t miss it. Parts are steep. Use the ropes.”

He was closing the door when he stopped and stuck his head back inside, “Not sexually repressed.” He laughed and rolled his eyes, “At all.”

Oscar was still smiling and chuckling when he found her on the beach on one of the loungers. She sat hugging her knees, her head down. He sat down and mirrored her position. And waited.

A few minutes later she turned her head, laying it on her knees, “My family are crazy.”

“No, they’re not.” He pulled one of her hands free and kissed the back of it before holding it to his chest. “I grew up with religion and sin and fighting. Yours celebrate babies and new boyfriends and the first time they made love.” He laughed at how she was looking at him, like he was crazy too. “You know how much I love my family, but yours is wonderful. Very different.” Her face softened into a smile. He leaned in and kissed her. “I remember the day we met. Our first kiss. The morning we made love. When I told you I loved you. When you trusted me with your biggest secret.”

“Me too.” She stretched out her legs and laid back, “So we’re crazy too.”

Oscar laid back, “Only in the best way.”

They held hands and looked out over the ocean. Quiet and together. She squeezed his hand and looked toward him, “I understand you being angry that I’d kept something from you. You said you were scared to death.”

The relaxation and smile left him. “Still am.”

“Why?” She turned onto her side to face him. It worried her that he didn’t. He stayed looking out over the ocean.

“Afraid you’re about to break up with me.”

She tried to lighten his mood, “Why would I do something stupid like that?”

He took a deep breath, but still couldn’t meet her eyes. “I was thinking how your parents had been married for 32 years. They’re obviously still insanely in love with each other. That’s not my experience. My parents or myself. Even though they’re not married, this is something we haven’t really talked about.” He paused for long seconds, “I won’t ever get married again.” Memories had been flooding his mind since her father said it was their anniversary. He finally found the courage, he owed her to look her in the eyes. “I can give you everything of me, but I can’t give you that.” 

Charlotte’s heart absolutely broke for him. Whatever happened had ruined something he believed in. She couldn’t fix the part that was broken, but she could fix the fear that it would break them. She scooted over and threw her leg over him, sitting his lap. He was looking at their joined hands. She took her hand away and put both of hers on his face, lifting it, “Oscar, look at me.” She waited until his eyes cut up to her then moved in to kiss him, “All I ever need is you.”

“You need to think what you’re giving up.” Now his eyes just looked sad.

“No, I don’t.” She’d had this conversation with Kelsey, Beth, and Jane long ago. “You were brought up that marriage was the goal. That was happily ever after. Diamond rings, white dresses, vows, and blessings from the church and state. I wasn’t brought up like that. Saying I’m giving up a wedding is like telling you you missed out on a bar mitzvah.”

He finally smiled, “I never needed one of those.”

“And I don’t need a wedding.” She kissed him again and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt relaxed again, the tension seeping from him. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

She felt him nod, “Yeah . . . I do.”


	75. Chapter 75

Oscar lifted Charlotte off his lap, putting her back on her lounger. Him moving her away from him told her more than any words could. He may have moved on, gotten over the loss, but the emotion was still raw. He felt alone with it, but she wasn’t willing to leave him on his own. She bridged the gap between them by resting her hand on his which lay on his thigh. She barely curled her fingers under his palm, not holding him, but making sure there was no doubt she was with him. 

Oscar looked over with a slight smile glancing down where she touched him. “I told you how I went home and she wouldn’t talk to me. A few days later she did. I got to see first hand the hurt and anger I caused. I’ve never felt so guilty. She told me she hated me. I believed her. Then she told me she still loved me. I believed that too. By the time I went back to New York we were engaged. It’s what she wanted and I felt like I owed her. She thought it would keep me faithful.” 

Charlotte cringed. She hadn’t meant to.

He squeezed her fingers, “I know. Shitty reason to get married. Emma spent most of her time in New York with me. She’d go back to Miami to plan the wedding. Her parents let her do anything she wanted. She had a dress for the ceremony and a dress for the reception. It was a huge affair and I hated it, but it made her happy. After the honeymoon we went back to New York and started our life. She went with me on location. Back to New York. Different location. Trip to Miami. Lots of back and forth. We were happy.” He looked out at the ocean then back to Charlotte, shaking his head, “Except she wasn’t. We’d been married almost a year and just back to New York from location. Movie had wrapped.”

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Oscar took the last of their suitcases into the bedroom. Unpacking could come later. They were both tired from the trip. Emma was at the window in the tiny living room of their tiny apartment looking out over their big neighborhood. He came up behind her, wrapping around her, enjoying the silken feel of her hair against his cheek. Nuzzling into her hair he breathed in the smell of her, “It’s good to be home.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his, “It doesn’t feel like home.”

Oscar laughed, “We’ve been gone so much.”

She let go of his arms, peeling them away so she could turn, “No, this isn’t home for me. I don’t like it here. I miss my friends and family.”

“Wow.” He was surprised and a little speechless. She’d never said anything before. “We’ll be here for awhile. I know it’s different. We need to get out and find some friends and places that feel like home. Maybe go back to Miami for a longer visit.”

Emma was shaking her head, “I want us to go back and live in Miami.”

His heart stopped. “Emma, I can’t do this from Miami. Auditions, parts, theatre. I have to be in New York.”

“You could do local theatre in Miami.” Her attitude was dismissive. He’d left Miami because of the types of rolls he could get there. Latino #3 wasn’t his dream.

Oscar ran his hands through his hair, “Things are just starting to break for me. I can’t leave. If I leave I’ll lose everything I’ve been working so hard for.” He couldn’t fathom how he could get from Miami to New York in the time frames auditions often required. It would cost a fortune and by not being in town he’d miss out the word of mouth about parts. “I know it’s hard now, we talked about this. But it’s not going to stay this way.” He took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head. He was searching for solutions. “I could stay here and if you want to go back to Miami for awhile . . .”

Emma didn’t let him finish the sentence, “I didn’t get married to have my husband visit me.” 

They stood there just looking at each other. Oscar felt the feet they were apart stretching into a deeper chasm. He started to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. Yet, somehow he knew what she was about to say.

“It’s your choice. Me or New York.” Her eyes were as cold and hard as her words. “I could never trust you here alone after you cheated on me before.”

He hadn’t anticipated the last sentence. Usually when he thought of what he’d done he felt guilty. This time he felt angry. Not once since that night had he given her reason to doubt him. He had to get out of there. He couldn’t think. He could barely breath. “I’ll be back.”

Running down the stairs, he pulled out his phone hitting a speed dial number, thankful when it was answered, “Hey, are you in town?”

“I am. What ya need?”

“A friend.”

Eric beat Oscar to the bar and had beers waiting. He wanted to talk it through, but by the time he finished the story things were clear. Hearing how it sounded and how embarrassed he felt saying it out loud had been enough. He thanked Eric for the beer and listening.

Eric hugged him, “If you need a place to crash, you’re welcome to our couch.”

Oscar nodded and head back home to his wife. 

Emma was laying back on the couch on the phone when he walked in. She spoke into the phone, “Esme, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you later.” She ended the call and sat up on the couch, “That didn’t take long.”

Oscar shook his head as he sat on the chair diagonal to her, “No, it didn’t.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. He was hunched over and focusing on his hands. He really had only one question. “So the price I pay for one night” he held up one finger “is to give up everything I’ve ever wanted and worked for.” She didn’t say anything. Sadness was mixing in with his anger. “Tell me, Emma, when will my debt be repaid?” 

“I don’t know if it can be.”

He physically felt his heart shatter. His marriage was over. His guilt was the start of it and his refusal to feel guilty would be the end. “I’m staying here.”

“What?” She obviously hadn’t expected that answer. “You’re choosing acting over me?”

“No. I’m choosing not have my fuck up held over my head for all eternity.”

~*~End Flashback~*~

He shrugged at Charlotte, “I spent a couple of nights on Eric’s couch and went home to an apartment missing half its stuff.”

Charlotte let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. “My heart is breaking for you. It was so unfair of her to give you an ultimatum.”

“Never choose the one who gives an ultimatum.” He loved the comfort he felt in Charlotte’s arms, the love. They were so different than he and Emma and that made him angry again. He let go of her, but kept both her hands in his. “I’d let her get away with manipulating me into a big wedding I didn’t want, a honeymoon I didn’t want, and several other little things. Sometimes it wasn’t something she said, but a look. I always wondered if I was feeling guilty and reading more into a look than was there. But with what she said, I knew I wasn’t and I didn’t see it stopping. It was one hour. I fucked up for one hour. And I know the repercussions and damage was more than hour. I know I fucked up very very bad, but it was a fucking one night stand that I immediately came clean about. Not some affair I’d lied about and hidden until I got caught. Nothing I should pay for forever.” Some tension was released with a deep breath. He was suddenly exhausted. “Shit.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I hate having this entire conversation. I don’t want you to think I don’t realize how bad a decision I made that night.”

Charlotte pulled a hand free and put it on his face, her thumb running over his lips, “Shh, I know.” She moved her thumb and kissed him softly.

He needed to finish, “The divorce was quick. After she got the finalized papers she called me and told me I’d broken my vows. I’d promised until death do us part. I threw back she’d promised love, honor, and cherish and she hadn’t. It was all meaningless bullshit, just words. That’s why I won’t get married again. I’m not against commitment and all the things marriage is supposed to be.”

“I understand.” She had more to say, but not right now. “I’d like to just hold you a little while. Can I?”

“I’d like that.” He leaned into her, laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist while hers encircled his shoulders. He felt warm, safe, and loved. He’d had this feeling with her many times. It always felt more when they’d shared something leaving one of them emotionally vulnerable. The feelings from years ago had been drug up in the last hour were receding and replaced with what felt like forgiveness, only there was nothing for her to forgive. Acceptance. 

Charlotte played in his hair. She knew he’d been afraid of her reaction. She spoke quietly, “Thank you for telling me.”

“We agreed we’d tell our secrets when they needed to be shared. It was my turn.” He sat up and kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you.” She kissed him and moved where her leg was over his, her foot next to his hip. Her other shin lay along his thigh. “My parents taught me the relationship goal was being friends, lovers, partners, and life mates. Words repeated at a ceremony don’t mean nearly as much as things said in a quiet conversation or just known by behavior. A piece of paper doesn’t make a commitment. People do. A wedding and all that isn’t important to me.”

Oscar smiled and brought their joined hands to his chest. He met her eyes and asked, “What is important to you? What do you need?”

She laughed and her eyes sparkled like this was the best question she’d ever been asked. “What’s important to me is you. Us.” She looked up with a hum, “I love you. Do you love me?”

He lifted her hand to his lips then held it over his heart, “I love you very much.”

“I don’t want anyone else.”

“Me either.”

“Do you plan on being around for the rest of your life?”

“Forever.” He felt a warmth spreading through him with what she was saying, what they were saying to each other.

“Forever sounds good. I’ll fight to make it happen. Will you?”

He laughed, “Even if I’m fighting you.”

“That is what’s important to me.” She nodded emphatically, “Do you promise?”

“I do.” He smiled, painfully aware of the words. “Do you promise?”

“I do.” She leaned in and barely brushed her lips against his, staying close to speak, “That’s all I need. I trust and believe you.”

Oscar slid his hand behind her neck and kissed her, their joined hands between them. Kisses stayed soft until Oscar licked at her upper lip asking for permission. Her tongue met his and the kiss deepened. There was an intensity that slid through his every cell. He let go of her hand to pull her tight to him, ending the kiss with a hug. He felt goosebumps spread over his skin and shivered.

Charlotte pulled away to look at him, “What is that about?”

He laid his hand on her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, “I don’t know what to call what we just did, but we did something.”

Her eyebrows were pulled down in confusion. He could see her replaying the last few minutes and then her eyebrows went up and her mouth opened in an O. She smiled slowly, “We did.” 

Oscar nodded, “Yes.” He popped off the chair and pulled his shirt over his head.

Charlotte laughed, “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to make love to you.” He dropped his shorts and boxers in the sand before climbing over her.

Her hands smoothed over his sides, “Here? Now?”

He pressed her back and laid on her, “If there was ever a time to make love, it’s now.” Fingers trailed down his spine and he shivered again. “I love how you touch me.” Before she could speak he covered her mouth with his. If there had a been a doubt in his mind of how their words had affected her it would have been shattered with the intensity of her kiss and the way she held tight to him. He moved enough to the side to run the backs of his fingers along the side of her breast. He kept up the slow movement moving inward until he felt the hard bead of her nipple. He played with her until she made a quiet noise. Making her feel good made him happy and they both needed more. He slipped his hand under shirt and pushed it up, “I need your skin.”

Charlotte pulled her shirt off as he held himself above her. He dropped his head to kiss along her collarbone, soft lips and tongue leaving a trail from shoulder down her sternum. He popped the front closure on her bra and pushed the cups away. He watched his finger make smaller circles, watched her nipple harden even more. Continuing his path of kisses, he went halfway to her belly button before going back up to use the tip of his tongue where the underside of her breast met her body. The hidden spot was sensitive to his fingers and tongue and she squirmed beneath him. Her nails drug over his shoulders. He licked and sucked at her nipple. His name left her lips in a breathy sigh. He flicked his tongue over her other nipple before kissing her again.

Oscar rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She sat up, kneeling over his hips. Her hands skated over his stomach, chest, and biceps. She never avoided the ticklish spot along the side of his stomach, but she didn’t linger either. The jerk away from contact and a quick laugh made her smile. The reaction was a throw back to the first time they’d made love, when he’d told her he’d still laugh if they were in the middle of sex. Something she’d tested on several occasions. It was intimate and fun. She ignored his laughter and lay over to kiss him before moving to lay beside him. Charlotte kept her hand spread over his stomach while she sucked and nipped along his neck and shoulder. Oscar rolled his head to the side and laced his fingers in her hair, “Mmm, feels good.” She left her own trail of wet kisses down his chest. The warmth of her open mouth at the edge of his ticklish spot created a very different sensation. Her tongue pressing hard and the scrape of teeth had him fisting her hair and growling his approval. 

Charlotte played his body perfectly. Touches and kisses had him on edge before she ever touched his cock. When she wrapped her hand around him he curled into the touch. It was an instant move to a different kind of pleasure. He missed the first as he dove into the new, thrusting into her fist. Her hair draped over his chest and he couldn’t see what she doing. He felt her lips on his skin, across his lower stomach and thighs. He liked the not knowing, all he could do was feel. Her hand caressed up his inner thigh and pushed it open. Her hand continued to stroke him as she kissed his inner thigh and licked where leg met body. She licked down from his stomach toward his balls. She ran her tongue around both before wiggling her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, don’t make me come, don’t make me come.”

Charlotte teased his slit and sucked the head into her mouth. “Tell me when to stop.” She sucked him deep into her mouth, relaxing her throat to take him all. 

“Fuck.” Oscar shuddered. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, spreading it over his stomach. Warm, wet, slick, sliding in and out of her mouth. An unexpected flick of tongue. The feel of the cool ocean breeze on his wet cock when she moved her attention back to his balls was almost the end. When her tongue circled the edge of his cock head he pulled her shoulder, pulling her away, “No, no, no, stop. Too good.”

Charlotte kissed his lips quickly before laying down and untying her skirt. Oscar moved her hands to take over before she had the bow undone. He stripped her of her skirt, but left her panties on. Settling between her legs he ran a finger in a line along the middle of her panties. He smiled feeling the wet cloth and with the way she shifted her hips to get more of his touch. He mouthed and sucked her over her panties, his hands holding her hips still. Her hands were buried in her hair when he pulled her panties down her legs. He kissed the inside of her ankle and worked his way up. As he got closer to the juncture of her thighs his hands pushed them wide. Charlotte propped herself on her elbows to watch him. The intensity of desire on his face as he looked between her legs and explored her with his fingers made her feel sexy and wanted. His love and want of her was clear. He looked up to her with a smirk before lowering his mouth to what was spread out in front of him. He explored with his mouth as he had with his fingers. Tasting every inch of her, working his tongue into her, and licking up and down over her clit. 

She was the one to break eye contact when the pleasure was too much and her eyes fluttered closed. He watched her bite her lip then focused on where he was. He worked her clit slowly, taking his cues from the way she moved her hips. When she worked against his face he increased the pressure and speedt. Her hand held his head tight between her legs. He let go of one of her thighs so he could slide his fingers inside her. Charlotte lifted the free leg and rested her toes on his shoulder. She bit into her own hand as she came. 

Oscar rose, keeping her leg over his shoulder and entered her before the remnants of her orgasm had faded. He worked his way into her tightness then lay beside her, rolling her to her side and holding her leg tight. Her knee was pulled high and held under his arm, which ran the length of her thigh with his hand holding her ass. Charlotte wrapped her arm around his shoulder, hand between his shoulder blades. They moved together sharing breath, quiet noises, and long kisses. When he was close he laid his forehead against hers and squeezed her ass, “I want you more than I want my next breath.” He kissed her and let the kiss muffle the sounds of his orgasm. 

They stayed wrapped around each other kissing and touching for a long time. They separated with a smile then a laugh as they both said, “Clothes.” They gathered what was close on the sand, shaking them out, and handing them to who they belonged to. Dressed they relaxed back onto the lounger with Charlotte curled around him, her head on his shoulder where she could still see him. He looked out over the water. She stretched up to kiss his jaw, “Where are you?”

He turned his head to her with a smile, “Right here, baby girl.” He kissed her, his hand cupping her face gently. “The first time we kissed, the night we almost had sex on the beach under a full moon.” He glanced out where there was the full moon floating above the sea. “This feels like we’ve come full circle.”

“We didn’t almost have sex on the beach.”

“If I could have figured out how we would have. I really tried.”

She laughed and kissed him, “I don’t know how, but I love you more and more.”

He nodded, “Me too.” He looked back to the sea, “Did you know it was a full moon?”

“Of course, I had very wicked plans for you in our pool.”

“It’s still early.” Oscar laughed, “That you are my forever makes me the luckiest man alive. That this is my forever sex is some fucking incredible bonus prize.”

They kissed while they held onto each other watching the moon and the water. Charlotte laid her head on his chest and they held hands on his stomach. They’d been quiet with nothing but the sound of the waves for a long time when she spoke without looking at him, “I should probably mention I do like diamonds.”

Oscar squeezed her close and kissed her head, “I can buy you diamonds.”


	76. Chapter 76

After another round of al fresco sex on their patio Charlotte fell into a deep sleep. Oscar carried her inside and tucked her into bed. The only sign she knew anything was she smiled when he kissed her forehead. He wasn’t ready for sleep. His mind was busy. He knew he’d gone off the rails with his reaction to the “anniversary”. Jumped to conclusions, felt threatened, feared losing her, and feared her reaction to the story. His own fault. If he’d told her everything before now this wouldn’t have happened. But, that’s the thing with secrets. You don’t want to share them. He couldn’t think of anymore he had and he thought Jasper was the last of hers. 

Still, if it wasn’t for his going of the rails they wouldn’t have laid under the stars and said such amazing things to each other. Made promises. Made love. He wouldn’t have traded that for anything. In fact, he wasn’t sure he would give up everything for it. He waited for that realization to scare him, but it didn’t. Exactly the opposite. He was excited and happy. 

This was what love felt like. Not the fairytale perfect unrealistic type, but the messy, emotionally reactive type where people made mistakes, talked them through, and it made them stronger. This was what Charlotte believe in and he never knew. She’d taught him. Helped him see. He smiled and laid back on the lounger, looking through the window to see her curled up and asleep. He watched for a few seconds to make sure she slept soundly and a few seconds more just because he liked to watch her. She was beautiful and bright and everything wonderful. And the very best thing was that she was just as crazy in love with him.

Oscar relaxed under the stars and let everything soak in. Felt all the feelings there were to feel. Let them have him. He laughed thinking how he was wallowing in his happiness. He shook his head and went to bed.

Oscar was still smiling when he woke up, mostly because someone was writing on his stomach with her finger. He put his arm behind his head so he could see, “Whatcha doing?”

“Writing.” She didn’t look up from his stomach.

“Whatcha writing?”

“Song lyrics ~ I told you that we could fly ‘cause we all have wings, only some of us don’t know why. I was standing, you were there, two worlds collided, and they could never tear us apart.” She finished and kissed his stomach before scooting up to kiss his lips. “Inxs.”

“While I adore the sentiment. Where is your phone?”

She flipped over, grabbing it off the side table, and handing it to him. She watched him downloading and setting up something. She waited until he was done and put it on his side table. “What did you do?”

“Added you to my Spotify account and created a playlist “hers”.” He picked up his own phone, “Now I’m making one on my list called “his”. You put things in “hers” that you want me to hear, I’ll do the same. Mine won’t include 80’s songs.”

She reached across him and took her phone back, “Oh, this will be fun!” She noticed her text notification blinking and switched over. She read it then followed the link. “Apparently we’ve broken up and you are fucking me out of your system on a beach in Greece.” She turned her phone around where he could see the picture of him hugging a woman in a bikini.

He hummed, “That’s your mom.”

“Lot’s of comments about how good she looks in a bikini. She’ll like that.” 

Oscar took the phone away and pinned her underneath him, “You look pretty fucking fantastic in bikini.”

She rewarded him with a kiss, “Thank you, khriso mou.”

“You realize this means there’s someone at the resort taking pictures.”

“Hope they didn’t get any last night.”

~*~*~*~

Matt and Abby were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Micah had plans, “I’ve made reservations for you ladies at the spa. Massage, facial, mani/pedi, lunch . . . whatever you want. Or cancel that and do whatever. Just be back by six. Me and the lads are going out to dinner and who knows what else.”

Oscar leaned closer to Matt, “Is that code for a titty bar? I don’t think I can go to a titty bar with your dad.”

Matt cringed, “I don’t think I can do that either.” He looked to his dad, “That’s not code for a titty bar is it, dad?”

Alexis walked around and behind both of them and smacked the back of their heads, “Behave, boys.”

Both rubbed their heads and looked at each other, “Ow, mom hit us.”

Alexis looked from Abby to Charlotte, “Kiss your whiny boyfriends and let’s go relax.” Alexis went to Micah and kissed him, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

It was a very relaxing afternoon. They took advantage of everything Micah had scheduled for them and added in deep condition hair treatments and exfoliating skin scrubs. 

At the house Matt asked, “So what are we doing all afternoon?”

Micah smiled, “Cleaning the house.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“The rewards will be great.”

Oscar put his hand on Matt’s shoulder, “We’re cleaning the house, so your dad gets laid.”

Micah winked, “Exactly. Then we’ll start drinking. I’ve sent the triplets to stay with friends tonight.”

The women arrived back ten minutes before their six pm curfew. Alexis sniffed and looked around, “The house is clean. Still clean. Where are the kids?”

Micah walked over and kissed her, “Friends. While we’re gone you have a quiet clean house to relax in.” 

Alexis kissed him, “Proper thank you later.”

Micah let his hand skim over her ass as he walked away, “Come on, lads, dinner awaits.”

Charlotte hugged Oscar, “He made you clean the house?”

“To get him laid.”

She shook her head, “Stop.” He laughed and headed out.

~*~*~  
Oscar was suspicious when they were seated in the bar, “Is this dinner or drinking? I’m getting a distinct feeling that tonight is all about the drinking.”

“Do you object?”

“Oh hell no.”

They laughed and drank their way through dinner. When they left the restaurant they weren’t drunk, but they weren’t exactly sober either. They were walking toward the bar district when Oscar spotted a shop, “Ooo, I need to go in here.”

Micah and Matt laughed, “You do?”

“Definitely.” He held the door to the jewelry store open for them. 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you looking for? Specifically.” 

Oscar waved his hands in front of him, “Know it when I see it.” Matt and Micah leaned against the first case that Oscar dismissed as too small. It didn’t take long for him to point, “That’s it.” 

While the shop owner opened the case, Micah and Matt wandered over. He’d chosen a necklace with three circles, one each in white, pink, and yellow gold. The flat of each circle was inlaid with diamonds. The circles were intertwined and held together with a black silk cord. He thought the diamonds and tricolored circles would look beautiful against her skin. “What do you think?” He showed it to the two other men.

Matt shook his head, “It’s beautiful. She’ll love it.”

Micah had out his phone, “I agree with Matt. But we’ve been drinking and I want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” He held out the phone, “That’s American dollars.” He’d done the conversion on the calculator.

Oscar didn’t even blink and looked at Micah. He looked at the owner, “Got a nice box?” 

Outside the store Oscar ditched the tissue paper filled bag and shoved the box into the front pocket of his jeans. “Let’s drink.”

Two bars later they were drunk. Matt threw his arm over Oscar’s shoulder as the headed to the next place, “This is when we should be getting stoned.”

“We have to go home for that.” Matt looked at his father. “It’s legal. Medicinal.”

Oscar lifted an eyebrow, “Migraines?”

Micah shook his head, “Low back pain.”

“Does Greece have good pot?”

“We don’t grow our own yet. Imported. And yes, it’s good.”

They rolled into a cab and were back at the resort tiptoeing through the house in ten minutes. Matt and Oscar grabbed beers and headed out to the patio while Micah went for his stash. 

Oscar took a draw on his beer, “Ever been stoned with your dad?”

“Nope.” Matt took a long drink, “Not certain how I feel about this.”

Micah joined them, “You can head on to bed if you want, son.” He lit the joint and took a deep inhale.

Matt held out his hand for the joint. “Let’s not be rash, dad.” He took a hit and handed off to Oscar.

“This seems an appropriate end to the last twenty four hours.” 

Micah laughed, “Sorry about causing my daughter to lose it.”

Oscar grabbed Micah’s forearm, “That was really more about me than her. I thought she’d kept it from me and I came a little unglued. Blah, blah, blah.” He took another hit, “Seems the only time we fight, if you can even call it that, is when one of us feels like our relationship is threatened. My family would tell you I’m a little emotionally reactive.”

“Passionate.”

“What?”

Micah shook his head, “Passionate, not emotionally reactive. When you feel like something is threatening you and Charlotte you react passionately to make it right, to protect it.”

Matt snorted a laugh, “Sounds better than emotionally reactive.”

Oscar held his middle finger in Matt’s direction. “I’ll go with that. Anyway, she was fine. We always end up better than we were before.”

“And you drunk buy her a diamond necklace.”

Oscar turned his glare on Micah, “Look, dad, you had us clean the house so you could get laid. I bought a necklace. You don’t get to judge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flue and bronchitis are less than fun. Hope you enjoy!


	77. Chapter 77

Charlotte had a wonderful day with her mom and Abby. At the spa they flipped through magazines and commented on things together, laughing and enjoying each others company. Back at the house after the men had left they flipped through pictures and videos. Since Abby couldn’t drink, Alexis and Charlotte limited themselves to a couple glasses of wine. Out on the patio conversation turned to babies with Alexis sharing stories of her pregnancies. Charlotte talked about the upcoming gallery show. Of course, there was talk of their men, but they weren’t the focus. They picked a movie and when that was over they went to bed.

Charlotte spent some time looking through pictures she’d taken here and separating out the ones she might work into the show. She spent even more time looking through one’s she’d taken of Oscar. She smiled looking back on the first shoot. Seemed like yesterday and years ago. She closed the laptop and walked out onto the patio. Laying on the double lounger under the window she could see the sky and hear the water. It wasn’t a full moon, but a day after it was still bright. She loved the stars here. There were so many more without the city lights from New York and London. Plus they were completely different. Her grandmother used to take her outside to point out the constellations and tell her stories of the greek gods. Each of them had a middle name drawn from the ancient gods. 

Her heart hurt again thinking of Oscar’s marriage. It was clear in the way he talked of Emma that he’d been in love with her and the respect with which he treated her in Miami showed his forgiveness. She’d never been concerned about him being faithful. He was a good man. He’d made a mistake, but that didn’t make him less of a good man. She didn’t understand how Emma couldn’t forgive him, but maybe at twenty two he wasn’t such a good man. Maybe the mistake had made him better. The reasons he wouldn’t marry again, the emptiness in the words and she imagined the disappointment in something breaking what he’d believed in, the hope that it would be different than his parents. She couldn’t help but think of Jasper and how his vows hadn’t meant anything to him either. Then there were her parents who the only words, the only vows, were one’s they’d spoken to each other. Charlotte didn’t see the need for anything else. 

It had been long enough since Charlotte had gone to bed without him that she missed him. She found the shirt he’d worn last night, still smelling of him, and crawled between the sheets. Sleep was sound until he got home.

Oscar woke up and followed the sound of music out onto the patio. Charlotte was laying on the double lounger sunbathing. He crawled in with her, laying his head on her stomach with his arm over her. “You’re father got me very very high last night.”

“I know. I got a contact high off your clothes.” She smoothed down his bedhead. 

Oscar kissed the bare skin of her stomach, “You’re getting a nice tan.” He got a flash of memory from last night. He turned his head to look at her. His eyebrows where pulled down and his lips were pursed, “Are you angry with me?”

Charlotte laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, “Not at all. Amused.” 

He sat up, resting on his hand which was on the other side of her. “I can’t remember last night, but I get the feeling that I owe you an apology.” She just smiled. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Let’s see what comes back. I’ll fill in the holes.”

He laid back down, his head on her stomach looking up at her face. He trailed his fingers up and around her breast. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your very naked.” He rubbed his lips on her stomach, “And very soft.”

“Spa treatment.”

Oscar got another flash of memory, “Did we have sex last night?”

Charlotte shrugged, “More or less.” She laughed. “You were naked on top of me. There was some thrusting. Quite a bit of dirty talk.” She squeezed his cheeks, “Dirty boy.”

“Why didn’t you stop me? Kick me off the bed. Something.”

“I was curious as to what you’d get up to. Plus, you were having such a good time.”

“You didn’t come, did you?” She scrunched up her face and shook her head no. “Did I?”

“Remarkably, yes. You were mostly fucking air. Made quite a mess all over my stomach then collapsed.”

He rolled back and looked at the dry flakes on his stomach, “Is that what this is?”

“You collapsed on me.”

He scratched at the flakes, “And you just let me sleep in it.” He laughed and scooted up to kiss her. “Sorry.”

Charlotte ran her hand over his shoulder, “You’ve owned the best night of sex I’ve ever had. Now you own the worst too.”

Glaring at her playfully, he had a worrisome thought, “Did I give you anything? A present.” She shook her head and he jumped up. “Did that right.”

“You do most things right.” She yelled after him. 

“Thank you.” Oscar found his jeans and dug out the box. “I’ll be right out.” He ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get rid of the remnants of his apparent air fucking. He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes. Stripping off his boxers he headed back outside.

Charlotte turned her head and smiled, “You’re naked.”

“If you’re naked, I should be.” He sat crisscross next to her. “And I have hopes that you’ll let me make up for last night’s horrible sex.” He held the box out to her.

Charlotte recognized the name and smiled at him, “What have you done?”

“Open it.” Oscar didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on her face. The way her eyes widened and the catch in her breath. “You said you liked diamonds.”

“I didn’t mean for you to go out the next night and buy them.” She pushed off the lounger and crawled in his lap, straddling him with the box between them. “It’s beautiful.” Her fingers ran over the circle of diamonds. She laced her fingers in the hair at the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss, “Thank you. I adore you, Oscar.”

Oscar smoothed her hair down her back, “You’re welcome.” He took the box away from her, “Let me put it on you.”

“Yes, please.” She waited while he did the clasp and turned it around. Charlotte put her fingers on it, “How’s it look?”

“Beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” He put both his hands on her face and kissed her.

While they kissed she reached between them and stroked his cock. She pulled away and looked down, “Well, that’s a better result than last night already.”

“Shut up.” He was laughing as he brought her back to kiss, content to let her stroke and guide him inside her. 

~*~*~*~

They had just stepped outside onto the patio with the rest of the family when Charlotte’s mother noticed the necklace. “Oscar, that’s beautiful.” 

Oscar sat down, pulling Charlotte to sit in his lap, “She wears it well.”

Charlotte touched the rings again, “I’m never taking it off.”

Her dad looked at them over his coffee, “Take it off before you get in the ocean or pool.”

Oscar smiled, “At least until it’s insured.”

“Did you give it to her last night?” Matt was barely containing his laughter.

“More of an apology this morning.”

 

After Matt and Abby left Alexis and Micah had to go down to the office. They’d taken the last few days to be with family, but now there was work to be done. Charlotte asked if they could take the boat out tomorrow. Micah said he’d make sure it was ready to go and stocked for a day out. Oscar and Charlotte went back to their villa and Charlotte fell backward onto the bed. Oscar laid next to her, wrapping her hand with his. After a few quiet minutes she turned her head to him, “We’ve been so busy with family the last few days I don’t know what to do with a nothing planned day.”

“I do.” Oscar smiled, “I was looking around online and there’s the ruins of an old castle not to far away.”

Charlotte nodded, “Kastro Panigiraki.”

“I love castles.”

“Do you! I didn’t know that.”

“I still have a few little secrets.” He leaned over and kissed her. “Pissed that there wasn’t more time in Ireland. They’ve got great old castles. So, why don’t we go explore. You can take pictures. Have some dinner and wander around until we’re tired.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Both were excited as they wandered the ruins. Charlotte found some interesting shots and Oscar was fascinated by what was left behind. One of Charlotte’s favorite pictures was Oscar near the edge of a cliff next to what was left of a wall. He was facing the sea, but looking back at the wall, his hand on the stones. 

Neither were hungry when they left so they wandered the shops until they were and then found a hole in the wall restaurant that looked fun. 

It was still light out when they arrived back at the resort. Oscar grabbed his guitar and headed out to the patio. Charlotte ordered a bottle of wine and joined him. The sunset was beautiful. Charlotte laid back on the lounger with a book while Oscar sat in a chair nearby playing. She found her attention split between the two. His relaxed focus as he made music was mesmerizing. 

The spell was broken by a phone call from Alexis, “Can I can up?”

“Sure. We’re on the patio.”

“I know.” A few minutes later Alexis joined them. “The guests by the pool would like to know if you take requests.”

Oscar laughed, “I didn’t think anyone could hear.”

“Which makes it even better. I’ve been listening too. You’re very talented.”

“Thanks.”

“But seriously, do you ever play for an audience?”

“Yeah. I’ve sat in with a friend and I’ve done a few small room shows. Acting is great, but making music is a more creative outlet. No one directing, but me.”

Alexis glanced at her daughter with a smile then back to him. There’s a bar and lounge area down by the pool. Sometimes we have live music. Would you consider playing?” She held up a hand to stop him from speaking, “It’s perfectly acceptable to say no.”

“No, I’d love to.” Oscar heard the quiet “yes” from behind him. “She likes the idea too.”

Alexis hugged him and kissed his cheek, “Wonderful. I’ll leave it completely up to you. If you feel up to it after the boat tomorrow, or the next day. Whatever. Just let me know so I can make sure to be there.”

“I will. Thank you for asking, Alexis.”

After Alexis was through the door, Charlotte jumped off the lounger and knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his leg, “What are you going to play?”

“We’ve talked about what happens when you hang on my leg like that, haven’t we?”


	78. Chapter 78

“Ms. Parthenopaous, Mr. Isaac, we weren’t sure if you’d had breakfast. There’s coffee and juice. She’s filled up and ready to go. Your father insisted we enter the GPS for here in case you get lost.” The young man cringed. “Sorry.”

Charlotte laughed, “I know how to turn off.”

“He said you’d say that.” The man handed her a note.

Charlotte opened and read to herself, “I know the location of all your hidden spots. You’ve not been out in a long time, amuse your father. If the signal drops the first place I’m going is the island inlet you love, so you better keep your knickers on. Love, Dad.” She folded it back up and shoved it in her bag. “Tell him he wins.”

“He said you’d say that too.”

Oscar was in the boat waiting for her. He waited until they were alone, “How’s it feel to know your every act of rebellion was monitored and approved?”

She took his hand and got in the boat, “Bloody infuriating.” She stowed their bag and double checked that the engine bonnet was down and started undoing the mooring lines. She had Oscar hold the bow line while she stowed the bumper then had him stand ready to push them away as she backed out. 

Stowing the bumper where he’d seen her put the others, he joined her at the pilots chair, “What did the note say?”

“If I turned it off he’d come find us and I should keep by knickers on.”

Oscar burst out with a loud laugh.

Just as when they’d gone to Delos, Charlotte maneuvered them out to sea easily. She handed Oscar the GPS and had him put in the coordinates. He attached it to the dash and kissed her shoulder. “Says about an hour away.”

“That’s about right.”

“Are you kidnapping me?”

She winked at him with a grin. “Do you know how to drive a boat?”

“Nope.” He shook his head back and forth. “Weird. Lived near the ocean for half my life and never drove a boat.”

“Wanna learn?”

“Yep.” He nodded.

She eased back the throttle and the boat came to a stop. Stepping out of the way she held her hand out directing him behind the steering wheel. She did a quick run through of all the gauges and what was normal. “There’s no brakes on boat, it’s all throttle. Ease it forward a bit.” He did and boat moved at the speed they’d left the docks. “This is no wake speed. Boat doesn’t make waves. As you speed up the bow lifts a bit, it’ll even out when you go a bit faster.”

“Always wondered why that happened.”

Charlotte held her hand out flat, “Water displacement. At slow speed there’s just enough to get her moving and propels the boat more up than out. More speed, more water displacement, propels the boats more forward than up.”

He faked a shiver, “Sexy as fuck.”

“Give her a go.” She smoothed her hand down his back, leaving it at the swell of his ass. “Winds and waves are light. You can’t fuck it up.”

“I actually needed to hear that last part.” He upped the throttle a tiny bit. Then a bit more. The small increments didn’t do much. Still slowly, but more of a steady push than bit by bit, he increased their speed and got the boat on plane. “This is fun!” Excitement lit up his face. “Doesn’t feel like we’re in the water, more floating on top.”

“It is more floating on top.” She put her hand on the wheel and turned it slightly, “Doesn’t take much to turn going this fast. She’s more sluggish slower. You watch for debris and waves. If you can, you should cut across them and not roll with them. Nothing out here right now, so just play get used to steering.”

He nodded, “Where am I heading?”

“Out that way.” She pointed forward and to the right. “We’ll go around the island.” She pointed to the GPS, “That’s the one.”

“What are you going to do?”

She pulled her cover up over her head, “Sun bathe on the bow.”

“And I’m supposed to watch the water?”

“You’ve seen me naked enough times that you should be able to focus elsewhere.”

“No, I can’t.” 

Charlotte tied her hair up and leaned back on the cushion in front of the pilot’s windscreen. She wasn’t going to just close her eyes and leave him on his own. She could see where they were going, if anything was coming, and she figured he could only see her legs. Naturally, she made sure to stretch and move them around from time to time. When they got closer to the island she yelled back, “How you doing?”

“Having a blast. Learning to drive with a hard on is not as difficult as I expected.”

“You poor thing.” She walked around beside him and looked down. “Hmm, weren’t kidding were you?”

“No. You’re stretched out right in front of me, but I can’t touch. The sun and ocean are beautiful. The way the sun shines on your legs and the way the wind blows your hair. I’m watching where I’m going, but watching you too.” He watched her hand move lower and stroke his length over his swim shorts. “Not. Helping.”

With her other hand she pointed to the GPS, “Go to the right of the island. It’s uninhabited, so there shouldn’t be many, if any, boats. Once past the island, go south east.” She pointed at the direction marker on the GPS.

“Where are you going?”

She leaned in to kiss him, “Down on you.”

“Oh.”

Charlotte dropped to her knees and pulled his shorts down enough to free his cock, “Slow down or stop if you need.”

Oscar didn’t slow down the boat, but his knuckles did turn white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. When he came he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Charlotte stood up, “Wow, thank you.”

He took one hand off the steering wheel and held her to him, “There is no one out here to hear me scream.” He kissed her softly, “Or you.”

Charlotte took over driving as they got closer to a grouping of small islands. A couple were barely little more than a patch of trees. Without looking at the GPS she threaded between islands then slowed down as they approached two. She went through a narrow pass between two, which opened up to reveal a single island. The area they’d passed through was trees and grasses circling around to a small beach about fifty feet long. Charlotte watched the depth finder and took them into the shallows before stopping the boat and anchoring them off shore. “Waters only about two feet deep, we can leg it from here. Grab our bag and I’ll get the food?” He nodded. “Oh, just in case you were wondering. It’s a private island and we’re most definitely trespassing.”

Oscar pointed to the beach, “Worth the misdemeanor charge.”

“Na, they just told me clean up after myself.” She rolled her eyes, “As if I’d leave anything to make this less perfect.”

He lowered the ladder off the back, climbed down, and took the bags from her. “How did you find this place?”

“I was quite prone to wandering off. I’d go exploring. After I found this I didn’t need to explore more.” She tromped through the water toward the beach. “I run away for a few hours every time I’m home.” She lead him left of center where there were a few trees jutting out into the sand. “If you want to spread out the blanket, I’ll be right back.” 

Oscar watched her disappear into the brush and start looking around. He laid out a big blanket in the sun and took the thermal bag closer to the trees in the shade. By the time he was done Charlotte was back with a plastic storage box about the size of two shoe boxes. “Whatcha got there?”

“A hammock.” She took off the top, opened a waterproof bag, and pulled out a bright purple hammock. “It’s always exactly as I left it.” She handed him one end and unrolled, attaching a carabiner to a hook in one of the trees. “This is where I come for complete quiet and complete isolation. Although it would seem my father knows where this is.” She frowned, “I hope he’s not been here. I like it just being mine.” She smiled at him, “And now yours.” 

Oscar fastened the other end and together they stretched it out. He climbed in and reached out for her. Charlotte nestled in beside him, resting her head on his bicep. Oscar looked out at the ocean, “This is gorgeous.” 

“I can’t tell you how many hours I’ve spent on this beach, in the water, and here. Sometimes I’d read, but a lot of the time I’d just lay here and enjoy being still.”

“I’m jealous.” He put his hand over his growling stomach, “Also hungry.”

“Shall we see what dad packed?”

They went back to the blanket and set the insulated bag in the middle. The found breads and cheese, making for wraps or sandwiches, pasta salad, cut up fruits, and a couple of deserts. There were waters and a small bottle of wine. After eating their fill they stowed the bag in the shade. Charlotte rolled up a towel to make a pillow and stretched out in the hammock.

“Did you bring your camera?” She’d taken off her coverup and was in the black polka dot bikini. 

“No, this is just us. Not work.”

“Your phone in the bag?” He didn’t wait for her answer before he started looking. Walking further away from the hammock, he unlocked her phone and navigated the camera. “Too beautiful to not have pictures.” 

“So you’re shooting me?”

“Yep.” He directed her like she had him. He knew what he wanted. Once he was satisfied she got silly making faces at him. He took several of their surroundings before heading to her. 

“My turn.” She took a few of him, again starting out serious progressing to silly. When she went back to the hammock, she climbed in with him and handed him the camera. “Us. Your arms are longer.”

He laughed, “We have to switch sides. I can’t with my left hand.”

Instead of one of them getting up there was a lot of shifting and rolling around. The hammock tilted and threatened to dump them more than once. They’d shift their weight and Oscar would brace them on the ground. They were laughing and screaming the entire time. When they settle down they were breathing hard and took a few minutes before taking pictures. Oscar wasn’t satisfied until there were ones with sunglasses on, sunglasses off, looking at the camera, looking toward the sea, looking at each other, and kissing. When he was satisfied he put her phone in the plastic box that had held the hammock and settled into the hammock with his arm around her, “Beautiful day.”

“Very.”

Oscar was playing with her fingers, “I don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere so isolated.”

“There’s a SAT phone on the boat and the nearest house isn’t too far.”

“Yeah, but it’s so quiet.”

Charlotte lifted her head from his chest, “Struggling with being still?”

He held his thumb and forefinger apart, “A little.”

She stretched up to kiss him and ran her hand over his eyes, closing them, “Now, just breathe.”


	79. Chapter 79

Oscar focused on his breathing and almost instantly started to relax. He’d meditated enough for his body to recognize the mindset and respond. Life had been busy for almost a year. The complete isolation of the beach was welcome. As he relaxed his focus shifted. He could hear the quiet lapping of the water on the beach and against the boat. A slight breeze was rustling the trees and less frequently reaching lower to skim across his skin. Other sounds he didn’t recognize. He assumed it was birds and other animals. The air smelled clean. There wasn’t a trace of exhaust or anything other less than pleasing city smells. Sat, sea, and Charlotte was all he could smell. He felt her hand on his chest, the pressure of her head on his shoulder, and the gently in out as she breathed. Keeping his eyes closed had let him focus on everything else. Smells, sounds, touch, and feelings. He let words float through his mind. Happy. Peace. Cherished. Trust. Love. Safe. Protective. Proud. Excited. Warm. Love. He smiled at the repeated word and kissed her forehead, opening his eyes to see her. 

Oscar reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, “You’re hair is lighter. Much lighter. I didn’t notice until now.”

He felt her smile against his skin, “Me either. Noticed this morning I’m a sun bleached blonde. Much like my mother and sisters.”

“No secret that we’ve been in the sun.”

“London will seem dreary.”

“Couple months and we’ll be home.” He used a finger to lift her face to meet his eyes, “Speaking of going home. How are we going to handle that?”

Charlotte smiled, “Meaning whose home will we be going home too?”

“Exactly.” He nodded. “Your place is bigger. I like my living room furniture better, but your bedroom.”

“Me too. Your kitchen table. Good memories of that table.” They both laughed. “Mine is closer for work, but it’s not very private.”

Oscar didn’t understand, “You have keypad locks on the elevator.”

“I don’t want to have to think about what’s going on downstairs while we’re upstairs. Andrew could be doing a bridal shoot under our bedroom. You could have to walk through a shoot on your way somewhere. The shops downstairs are perfect for fans to hang out in. I guess I don’t like that type of access.”

“I don’t care.” He kissed her. He had never had fans waiting around his apartment to see him, but then again, he’d never had a coffee shop in the lobby. She might have a point. “What if we stayed at yours until we find someplace new. Someplace that’s never been yours or mine. Just ours.”

A smile lit up her face, “I like that idea. We could fight about decorating!” She rolled on top of him, disturbing the balance of the hammock. They laughed while they moved to the center. She had her hands on his shoulders and his were on her butt. “I feel like one of us should ask. Oscar, will you move in with me?”

He’d noticed they’d had the conversation as if they’d actually discussed living together. “I would like nothing more.”

The next kiss lasted longer. Charlotte pulled away, but stayed close. “We’ve covered marriage and living arrangements in the last twenty four hours. We should probably cover babies. Want them?”

Oscar opened his mouth to speak, stopped, and laughed. She cocked an eyebrow and smiled. “I’ve always been ambivalent about having kids. I love them, but didn’t know if I wanted them. I was about to say I didn’t know, but I do.” He screwed up his face and shook his head thinking how interesting it was to have an answer. “I’d like to make babies with you.” 

“You seem surprised.”

“I am.” Oscar chuckled, “Apparently I hadn’t met the person I wanted to have kids with. Until you.” He kissed her, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Charlotte smirked, “Why?”

“I think I would have regretted not having kids.” He hadn’t know that until now either.

She remembered back to her regret if she hadn’t gone out with him. “Looks like we’ve both saved each other from regrets.”

~*~*~

After kissing a bit they settled curled together in the middle of the hammock. They were silent and still for a long time. Charlotte opened her eyes and watched his face. She could see his eyes darting around behind closed eyelids and every now and again the corner of his mouth with twitch. She stretched and kissed the next twitch, “What are you thinking about?”

Oscar didn’t open his eyes, “Not thinking.” The twitch turned to a smile, “Fantasizing.”

She hummed in amusement, “And what is my love fantasizing about?”

“Deserted island. Gorgeous Greek Goddess. Various sexual activities that I just can’t find a way to connect.”

“Do they need to connect?”

He shrugged and finally opened his eyes. “Maybe.” He glanced at the palm tree next to him, “That tree.” He looked out at the the beach, “That blanket.” He kissed her, “And a “From Here to Eternity” make out session on the beach with the waves rolling over us.”

Charlotte pushed up to rest on her elbow, “Well thought out fantasy.”

He frowned and shook his head, “Need transitions.”

“Ok.” She flailed her way out of the hammock and stood beside, looking at him, “You come up with transitions and I’ll be on that blanket waiting.” She pulled the strings on her bikini and tossed both pieces to him, “Inspiration.” 

Oscar caught up to her before she reached the blanket. He grabbed her around the waist, kissing her shoulder, “Fuck transitions. I’ll improvise.”

Charlotte laced her fingers in his hair, “I have faith in you.” She turned around in his arms, meeting his mouth.

Oscar picked her up and carried her the few steps to the blanket. He laid her in the middle, following her body down and settling his hips between her legs. “Fantasy island sex starts now.” He rolled onto his back, shimmied out of his trunks, and reversed where his head was toward the water and even with his hips. He grabbed her thigh, “Roll over here. I need to taste you.” She did as she was told, but before he could pull her down to his face she swallowed his cock. He mumbled a curse word as he buried his face between her legs. 

Charlotte’s fingers tightened against his thigh and she let his cock slide from her mouth, “Feels so good.”

He pushed at her hips, “Turn around.”

“You’re bossy.” Still she did what he said and straddled his shoulders.

“I am.” He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, “Now, watch the ocean while I make you come.”

“Yes . . . ahhh fuck . . . sir.” A hand on his chest grounded her with her other hand in front, her fingers weaved into his hair. She moved with him as he worked magic that had her screaming out his name to the empty ocean. Charlotte fell back onto the blanket with a satisfied sigh, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” He kissed her knee, “How am I right?” He really had no idea what she was talking about.

“Screaming where no one can hear is good.” She sat up, leaning back on her hands, “Shouldn’t your fantasy involve you getting off?”

Oscar sat up, “I’m next.” He stood up and held his hand out, pulling her to her feet. Charlotte squealed and laughed when he lifted her on his shoulder, “Time to visit a tree.” When he set her back on her feet he pressed her back against the tree, kissing her passionately. He pulled her hips close to him, grinding against her. “You really need to learn that making you come is almost as good for me as it is you. I love how you move and the sounds you make.” He kissed her again, “And I know you’ll always take care of me.” With that he turned her around, pulled her ass out where she was leaning over holding onto the tree, and bent his knees to press his cock inside her. He slowly rocked into her body. “Perfect.”

Charlotte braced herself with one hand, the other reached behind to hold onto him. “Great fantasy.”

Oscar kissed the back of her neck, sucking and biting until she was squirming. “Yours is next.” He held tight to her hips and thrust into her until he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm. Wrapping his arms around her, he drove deep and went still to let his release take him. Charlotte pushed away from the tree. Oscar squeezed her tighter, “No, don’t move.” He kept hold of her until he slipped from her body then scooped her into his arm, “Romantic beach make out time.”

Charlotte hugged tight to his neck, “I love you.”

Oscar smiled, “I know.” At the waters edge he knelt and laid them both on the hard packed sand. He cushioned her head with his arm, pulling her close. “I love you more than I knew was even possible.” Charlotte hooked her leg over his, pulling his leg where they were intertwined. He ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. Oscar could only hope that his eyes shone with the same love he saw from hers. “Last night. The things we said to one another. Today . . . talking about living together and babies. Amazing twenty four hours. I can’t imagine, I could never imagine, anything so wonderful.”

Charlotte ran her hand over her skin to hold onto his back, “You are amazing. We are amazing.” She kissed him softly, “And this is only the beginning.”

“I don’t know how much happiness I can take.”

“We’re gonna find out, khriso mou.” 

~*~*~*~

When the first wave crashed over them they spluttered and laughed. Oscar wasn’t sure how long they’d been making out on the beach, but he was pretty sure his ass was sunburned. Worth it. He pulled her to her feet and took off for the water, “I’ve got sand in bad places.” He stopped when the water was chest deep and brought her close again, “I feel like music tonight. Think it’s too late?”

Charlotte smiled, “Not at all. We’ll call mom on the way back.” She looked at the beach, “You load up the boat and I’ll put away the hammock?”

Oscar pulled her back when she started for the beach, “A few more minutes of kissing.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so many little foreshadowing things in this chapter. It's also the last sex for a bit, so it's a little long.  
> Sorry ;-)  
> Enjoy!

Alexis was excited when Oscar called from the boat to see if it was too late for him to play some music tonight. Of course it wasn’t. She immediately put out the “Live Music Tonight” sign next to the bar and had staff start setting up the low pedestal stage and audio equipment. He would be at the back of space with his back to the ocean. The couches and chairs were to the left of the infinity pool and the bar was on the right. It was a wonderful place to relax with drinks to watch the sun go down and then star gaze. The lack of bright city lights revealed stars that would never be seen elsewhere. 

When Oscar and Charlotte came out of the hotel Alexis had the family set up at a grouping near the pool, halfway back. The triplets spotted them and ran over, hugging and talking over each other. Charlotte kissed Oscar, sending him on, and talked with her siblings before joining her parents. She sat on the back of one of the couches to see over everyone. Alexis joined her, “Beautiful night.”

Charlotte smiled and leaned her head on her mom’s shoulder, “Yes it is, mama.”

Alexis put her arm around her daughter and kissed her head. 

It took less than ten minutes for Oscar to be set up. He adjusted the mic and sat down on the stool. He looked down at his fingers as he started to play, only looking up when words came. Tonight was different than the other times Charlotte had seen him perform. This wasn’t fans. This wasn’t much of anything . . . just people on vacation enjoying a night at the pool bar. Oscar was different too. Where before he’d definitely been entertaining, tonight he seemed to be much more introspective. Not that the audience wasn’t enjoying the music. They clapped and Charlotte saw several mouthing the words. But Oscar was enveloped in the music for the sake of the music. It reminded her of the night on the roof. That wasn’t about the crowd either. The difference there was that it was a group of friends assing off. Tonight it was just him.

“This one’s for our hosts.” He nodded in the direction of the family and broke into a Duran Duran song. Charlotte and her mom laughed and sang along. Oscar was smirking at them as he finished, “Not the best with just a guitar, but it’s the thought that counts. Funny story. The two oldest Parthanopaus children, Matt and Charlotte, were brought up on 80’s music, even though it was not the 80’s. It was the soundtrack from Micah and Alexis’ love story and the kids didn’t know it wasn’t current music until they were out of primary school.” Everyone laughed. “Needless to say mine and Charlotte’s musical tastes have many differences, but we’re teaching each other.” Out of corner of his eye he saw Charlotte sneaking her way to the stage. He just watched. 

She stepped up on the side of the stage and walked to his side, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “I won.”

Oscar looked at her strangely then recognition hit, “Oh shit!” Charlotte smiled and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her lips softly, “You win.” He let her go and was shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the group. “While we were getting ready I told her I wasn’t going to tell any stories tonight. She rolled her eyes at me.” He shrugged, “She knows me pretty well.”

Oscar sang for almost two hours. Several of those minutes were filled up with stories. He finished to a healthy round of applause. He thanked everyone and thanked Micah and Alexis for letting him play. “This has been fun, thank you all again.” He nodded to the back, “I’m going to check in with my family then I’ll hang around if anyone wants to say hi.”

They’d all stood up waiting for him. He watched Charlotte move where she’d get him first and put her arms out. Oscar walked right in and felt her wrap around him as they kissed. He hugged her tighter and lifter her off her feet as she spoke in his ear, “You were wonderful, baby.”

He kissed her check, “Thank you.” 

The triplets were pulling on them, trying to wedge between them. “It’s our turn, sissy.”

Charlotte stood back, holding her hands up, “All yours.” 

The three converged on him with hugs and talking animatedly about what songs they liked and wanting to learn to play guitar. Conscious of the time he wrapped up with hugs to Micah and Alexis. Both thanking him and handing out compliments. He kissed Charlotte once more, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

She patted his ass, “Enjoy yourself.” 

He glared at her playfully and went on his way. 

Charlotte watched him make his way to the stage where a small group of women surrounded him. She wondered if one of them was responsible for instagramming their vacation. Could come in handy if they recorded tonight. She needed to remember to check you tube in the morning. She was wondering why her mother, who recorded everything, hadn’t recorded this. 

“How are you, my love?” Charlotte started at her mom’s voice and feel of her arm around her shoulders.

Charlotte held onto her mom’s waist, “I’m wonderful. I love watching him perform.” She waved her hand in front of her chest, “I feel so proud.”

Alexis laughed, “And I’m sure more than a little turned on.”

Charlotte shook her head, waiting for the blush of embarrassment. It didn’t come. She looked at her mom, “He is quite sexy.”

Alexis nodded, “That he is.” She squeezed her daughter closer and kissed her temple. “He’s a very good man, Charlotte. I suspect you know that.” They smiled and laughed. “It’s clear how much he adores you by the way he speaks to you, how he touches you, and the way he looks at you when he’s unaware anyone is watching.”

“I love him very much, mama.”

“I can tell that too. I think you’re very good for each other. You’re father and I never thought we’d ever trust anyone with you, but Oscar will always take care of you.” Alexis pulled Charlotte into a hug, “And you him.”

“Thank you, mama.” Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Oscar taking pictures with some people. Her question came back, “You record everything, but you didn’t record this?”

“Pshh, of course I did.” She pointed toward bar, furthest from the stage.” I set up the camera long before you came down.”

Charlotte laughed and hugged her, “Perfect.” She found Oscar again. The smile on his face showed he was having fun. She smiled thinking “wonderful actor, horrible liar”. When he wasn’t into an interaction it showed. Tonight he was enjoying himself. She turned back to her mom, “I’m going to head to the room. Tell him where I’ve gone?” Her mom nodded and she left.

~*~*~

Oscar talked with people until there was nothing more to say then gathered his guitar and headed toward Alexis, who was over by the bar. He hugged her, “Thank you for this.”

“You were wonderful. We all enjoyed it so much. Thanks are to you.”

Oscar closed his eyes and inclined his head in a bow. “Hey, I was thinking. Why don’t you and Micah go get lost tomorrow? We’ll watch the kids. You two go find a nice hotel and spend the night away without worrying about anything.”

Alexis smiled, “Are you sure you want to do that? They can be a handful.”

“Absolutely. I’m sure Char would love spending time with her siblings before we have to go home.”

“Thank you. That sounds wonderful.”

“Great! What time do you want to head out and we’ll be there.”

“I’m sure your not going to sleep anytime soon. Let’s say around ten. Give us time to plan too.” 

Oscar understood her smile and comment about sleep, “You have a dirty mind, mom.” The both laughed. Oscar looked around, “Where’s Charlotte? I lost her.”

Alexis put her hand on his forearm, “Back to the room. She asked me to let you know.” Oscar’s eyes showed questions. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Oscar nodded and headed back to their villa. He sat his guitar down in the hall and called her name. No response. He listened and thought he heard a quiet splash coming from outside. From the sliding door he could see her floating in the water, holding onto the edge of the pool, looking out at the sky. Her naked butt popped out of the water. His cock noticed too. As always. Stripping his clothes off where he stood, he let himself out. Charlotte turned, hearing the door close, and swam toward him. Oscar sat on the edge of the pool waiting. He hissed in a breath when she draped her arms over his thighs and kissed his stomach. 

“You left me.” He stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

“Never.” She kissed his thigh. “I had some sand in places where sand should never be. I thought it might dislodge with a swim.”

“Good idea.” He pushed her away and slid into the water, pulling her close again. “Did it work?” 

“I think so.”

“Let me check.” Oscar used his knee to spread her legs and spread his own enough where he could kiss between her breasts. One arm wrapped around her, holding her tight to him while the other moved over her butt.

“Such a thoughtful boyfriend.”

“Of course.” She shuddered against him with the feel of his mouth over her nipple, his tongue teasing her. Pulling her leg higher up his thigh, his middle finger moved from the upper crack of her ass, between her cheeks, over her entrances, and to her clit. 

Charlotte held him to her breast by his hair, “Check well.”

He mumble around her, “I will.” He added more fingers to his exploration. Moving gently. Rubbing over all of her. Leaving no inch of her unexplored. Sliding his middle finger inside her, he kissed over to her other breast, “Just making sure.” He kept touching her for several minutes, listening to her heart rate and breathing escalate, before standing up to kiss her. “Feels good to me.”

“Mmm, me too.” She pressed her hips closer, trapping his erection against her stomach.

Licking at her upper lip he moved his head back to meet her eyes, “Tell me a fantasy.”

Without the space of a breath she answered, “I want you to blindfold me, bind my hands, and do whatever you want. Use me however you want. Like I’ve been given to you as a gift. I won’t ask for anything.” His cock jumped between them. “Part of you likes that idea.”

“All of me likes that idea.” He lowered his mouth to hers and hoped she could feel how much. Feel the need growing in his kiss. The tightness in his body, holding her closer, feeling the heat of his skin against hers. His mind went crazy with ideas. He slid his hand under ass and between her legs again. “We need a way for you to tell me to stop.”

“Not that I think I’ll want you too, but how about stop?”

“I plan on you begging me “don’t stop” and I don’t want to risk getting confused.”

Charlotte gasped a breath with the feel of his fingers inside her, “Yellow for slow down. Red for stop.”

He looked at her with a grin, “Have you been reading Fifty Shades of Grey?”

“Much better BDSM light books than that.”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he took a deep breath, “That’s a conversation for another time.” Moving them toward the pool’s stairs he took his hand from behind her, slipping his fingers back inside her from the front. The hand between her legs pushed her backwards up the stairs. She sat on the pool edge, spreading her legs wider. Leaning back on her hands, she watched him looking at her. His fingers thrust slowly inside her, rubbing against her front wall, while his other hand spread her, finding her clit and massaging it between his thumb and forefinger. Tearing his eyes from where he worked her body, Oscar met her eyes, “I want you to come now so you won’t come so fast once your blindfolded.” He lowered his head and pushed her onto her back. She whimpered with the first touch of his tongue. He continued to hold her clit between his fingers and used the tip of his tongue against her. “I want time to play with you.” He stopped touching her long enough to used his hands to spread her wider. Dipping his head lower, he licked the path his fingers has made earlier, starting as far back as he could reach and making his way to her clit. Charlotte curled her hips and his tongue went over both her entrances. Over and over her licked the length of her until he saw her knuckles going white with the force she was holding onto the edge of the pool. He changed his focus to her clit and she made a short loud noise. Backing away, his fingers explored her again while he spoke, “Shh, remember we’re outside and everyone can hear you.” She immediately put her hand over her mouth. “Good idea.” He kissed her stomach, his tongue fucking her belly button. “I promise it’ll be quick.”

True to his word, with all that had come before it didn’t take long for his fingers inside her and his mouth working her clit before she was biting her hand to hide the sound. She barely heard him say, “Good girl” before licking her again and carrying her out of the pool. 

Oscar sat her on the edge of the bed then walked off to the closet, returning with a scarf. He stood in front of her, turning her face up, and leaning down to kiss her. “Red and yellow”

“I trust you.”

“I know.” He tied the scarf around her eyes and laid her on the bed. Another scarve looped around her wrists with several inches of give to the binding. He placed those over her head. Silently he stood beside her looking at her. Taking in every inch. There was nothing he’d not touched or tasted on her body. The difference was she’d given him permission to do as he wanted and there was no way her beautiful green eyes could watch him. It wasn’t the physical part alone that was making his cock throb. There was the trust and her want to indulge him. He wasn’t sure if this was her fantasy or his. He smiled with the realization that she knew him well enough to know part of his pleasure was giving to her. Tonight . . .. anyway he wanted. He groaned and stroked his hand the length of his cock. 

~*~*~

Charlotte couldn’t see, hear, or feel him. For all she knew he’d left the room. Something told her hadn’t and was watching her. Watching to make sure she was ok. Maybe just watching because he liked to watch. The thought of him standing there just looking . . . she couldn’t remember a time she’d felt more naked. Usually she watched him. Watched where he looked. Where he touched. She tried to feel his eyes. Imagined his gaze moving over her skin. She squirmed slightly against the sheets, shifting her legs. Not from discomfort, but from being so turned on. 

The quiet groan was her first knowledge of him in what felt like at least five minutes. She fought down the urge to move, to entice him. That was too easy. Her fantasy was for him to do what he wanted without input from her. She stayed as still as she could.

Charlotte’s breath caught with the feel of his fingers barely touching her chest at the base of her neck. Without her sight the touch came as a surprise and she was surprised by the increased intensity. She was completely unaware from where his next touch would come. Her heart raced with anticipation. Electricity floated along her skin, waiting for the next break through the surface. She didn’t have to wait long. The slight touch turned into a long trail of the lightest drawing of a line down her torso, over her hip, down to her toes, and back up again. Even though blindfolded she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

“On your hands and knees with your hands on the edge of the mattress.”

Charlotte did as told and wondered exactly how much he was getting off on the power of this situation. She figured quite a bit and had to fight not to giggle. Truthfully she was getting off on it too. Automatically she raised her head, knowing what was coming. Just as that thought left she felt the head of his cock being rubbed across her lips. She opened her mouth and felt him slide across her tongue. In this position there was no way she could work his cock. She waited the few seconds it took for him to lay a hand on her head and begin moving his hips. Initially his movements were slow and controlled, but as she used her tongue to apply pressure to the underside vein he became more frantic. He continued fucking her mouth while his hands ran down her body and grabbed her ass. She moaned around his cock when he slid his fingers down her butt crack and barely enter her vagina. It was the slightest crook of his fingers pulling gently at her and using her slickness to touch. 

Suddenly he stopped moving and she felt his head drop to her back. “Fuck.” The only contact her left her with was his cock and he slowly pulled that away, leaving only the head past her lips. She knew what he wanted, what he needed, and used her tongue on his most sensitive spots. Tonguing the ‘V’ of his frenulum got him moving again. Slow barely thrusts let her twirl her tongue around his head. She felt his hand on the back of her head, felt a surge between her legs in reaction to his control. His hips moved faster and the grip on her head grew tighter until he jerked with his orgasm. She felt his other hand on her shoulder, fingers flexing into her skin, the pressure letting her know she was supporting him for the moment.

With that he was gone from her again. Charlotte didn’t move. She waited. The bed behind her dipped with his weight and his hands moved her facing the head of the bed. She felt him moving around to put himself behind her. His hands smoothed up her thighs and rested on her hips. That’s when his mouth came into play. He laid feather soft kisses at the top of her ass and lower back while his hands stroked her skin. Slowly her crawled over her. She could feel the change in intensity of his kisses, moving from light, to more, to brief touches of tongues. By the time his body was pressed along hers he was sucking and biting her shoulders. His skin was soft and warm against hers. He pressed in closer, his soft cock pressed in the crack of her ass. She arched her back, silently begging for more, when he turned his attention to the back of her neck. There was only one place more sensitive to his mouth and knowing that was coming soon only made it worse. She could hear her own soft cries and he sucked and licked her neck, only using his teeth as he left and moved with his face next to her ear.

“Drop to your elbows.” When she did he moved back, trailing his hands over her back, then to push her thighs further apart. 

Charlotte laid her head on her hands. The intensity was almost overwhelming. She felt his hands moving from her feet, along her calves, and up her thighs to her ass. She’d never felt so exposed or so in need of absolutely anything. 

It was hard to stay supporting herself like this. Her lower back was being to hurt, so she arched her back to take off the pressure. That was when she heard him growl. That slight shift had opened her completely to him. 

First touch was Oscar’s finger pressing into her vagina. He swirled around inside her and pulled out only to add another finger. “This is what I want.” He slid free of her and moved his fingers up to her clit then spread his two fingers to slide along either side of her vagina only to move together as they drifted over her other opening. He repeated the movement, touching deeper, exploring everywhere as he had in the pool. Nothing again. A sigh. “You taste so good.” 

Charlotte imagined his fingers in his mouth, tasting what he’d been doing to her. Her back dropped more and she moved back. Her body silently, wantonly, begging for more.

“Mmm, that’s my girl. Now I can really get to you.” 

Kisses trailed over her butt down to her inner thigh. Each one being punctuated by a rub of his beard against her skin. She cried out when he finally put his mouth on her. He started with his tongue circling her vagina, flicking his tongue along the edge. Taking his time he explored with his mouth just as thoroughly as he had with his fingers. Between he legs throbbed. He’d licked everywhere except her clit, brushing by to give himself more time to, what had he said, “play” with her. She noticed herself pulsing her hips ever so slightly, tightening her inner muscles against nothing. 

Oscar’s touch left her again. Seconds felt like hours until she felt the nudge of his cock as he made his way inside her. His hands holding tight to her hips. She counted each incredible thrust. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Charlotte cried out, “No!” when he pulled from inside her. A whimper when his fingers were back. A moan when his tongue moved around his fingers. A sigh as he massaged her perinium. And a gasp when his tongue ventured higher. Not a shocked gasp of something unwanted, but a surprised gasp as how much she did. He moved back and forth from his fingers pumping inside her while she moved in the rhythm he created. She was torn between wanting to come and never wanting him to stop.

Of course he did and she made a wanting noise at his loss. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not done.” He pushed against her hip, “On your back.” 

It took a few seconds to roll over. Her arms and legs were cramped from the previous position. He must have been able to tell because after settling between legs that he’d insisted on being spread, his hands massaged each calf and thigh before straddling her hips and working on the arms back over her head. 

“Better?”

“Mmm,” she nodded with the hum.

Fingers played along her ribs, but Oscar seemed to be running low on patience. His hands were quick to move to her breasts, massaging as he had her arms and legs, while running fingers over her nipples. She felt the slow tightening with his inconsistent touch. The feel of his cock on her stomach was clear and it moved closer to where she wanted it when he moved back to bend and suck her breasts. She loved the cool air across wet skin when he moved to the other. The air causing her nipple to tighten even more. She felt desperate when his mouth left her this time. Only a second though, as he covered her mouth with his and slid his tongue in twine with her. The kiss was hard and rough, barely tempered with a thread of control. It ended when he slid inside her.

Oscar nuzzled into her neck, “I just need to be inside you for a little bit.”

“Don’t stop.”

He laughed next to her ear, “See, what if I’d gotten confused and thought you wanted me to stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” The last word trailed into a whine when he pulled free of her. 

“Almost, my love, I’m not quite done taking what I want.”

“Yessssss” Charlotte hissed and gripped the sheets as Oscar pushed her legs up and far apart. 

Just like that his mouth was back exploring her, yet avoiding her clit. Her body had time to calm down as he’d attend to the front of her. She knew she had a while to enjoy to build up again. His tongue circled her clit once. Twice.

“Hold off as long as you can.” 

Oscar stopped the build up and went for her clit with tiny licks. Up. Down. Side to side. Her hips curled and pulsed to get closer. Below his mouth, Oscar used his fingers to stimulate her. Each time he’d move off her clit to lick the length of her she’d shudder then cry out as he went back to her clit. The stop and go and change in sensations was sending mixed signals. Charlotte loved the feel of him everywhere. Loved the warmth of is mouth. The muscular softness of his tongue. The exploring touch of his fingers. 

When he went back to her clit she breathed out, “Oscar, so close.”

He hummed against her and teased her with the tip of his tongue. The firm point pushing her closer and closer. She could feel his finger circling her ass and knew he was waiting for her to say one of those words telling him no. But she didn’t want to tell him no. The instant his finger pushed into her she came and came hard. Everything between her legs exploded at once. Everything spasmed and sent wave after wave of pleasure surging through her. She felt dizzy and breathless. 

Before her body had calmed she felt Oscar’s hands rolling her to her stomach and lifting her hips. She barely had time to support herself on her elbows before he slammed inside her. Hard. They both cried out. His first few thrusts straddled the line between pleasure and pain. That delicious edge that surges the endorphins to make it feel so good. His fingers dug into her hips, surely leaving bruises, and he kept up the hard pace for a long time. Suddenly he slowed down, letting go of her hips, and running his hands over her skin.

“So good. You feel so good.” 

This was the first time Charlotte wanted the blindfold gone. The tone of his voice and his movements. She wanted to see. She loved watching the sweat glisten on is body and the look on his face as the pleasure got too close before taking him. He thrust slower, but just as hard. His hands caressing her skin. The gentleness and the grip when a wave hit him. She knew he was close by the sound of his breathing and the nearly breathless grunts as he pounded into her. The pace started to pick up again. One hand held the side of her hip, keeping her with him. The other lay on her lower back, his thumb rubbing and pressing her other entrance. He didn’t push inside, but the sensation was enough toss her body back into the waves.

Charlotte arched her back and pushed back, wanting him deep as she came. She couldn’t support herself anymore and sank to the bed, her arms and legs slowly giving way and sliding out from under her. Oscar followed her down and in a few thrusts followed her into orgasm and collapse. He was off the side of her, halfway covering her body. She could feel his panting breaths on her shoulder and his fingers almost tickling her back.

~*~*~

On an upstroke Oscar reached up and undid the blindfold and her hands. Instantly she pulled out from under his body, pushed him to his side, and pressed against him, tangling heir legs. Her eyes met his for several seconds before she moved closer and kissed the life out of him. He understood perfectly. The intensity hadn’t dissipated and he needed the closeness too. He pulled her in tight, but kept the light touch of fingers long her back. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his back and only relaxed as the kiss cooled. He let her lead and when she pulled away she buried her head under his. Oscar laced his fingers in her still wet hair. He kissed her head, “You ok?” She hadn’t used the words and he had zero doubt he’d given her great pleasure, but he thought it best to check.

“Umm hmm.” She squidged around and moved back enough to kiss him. “I fucking love you.”

Oscar laughed, “I fucking love you too.”

“I completely understand why you like certain things and you will be getting them so much more often.”

“Good for me.”

They laughed and kissed some more. “I’m so exhausted.”

“Me too,” Oscar rolled to his back, keeping her close.

“Tomorrow we can be lazy and do nothing.”

“Umm, yeah, oh . . .” Oscar grimaced. “I might have told you parents to go away for the day and night. We’d keep the kids.”

Her head popped up, “Did you?” He nodded and grinned sheepishly. She glared at him, “My annoyance is tempered by your absolute sweetness.” She laid her head back on his chest.

“Three orgasms don’t hurt my case either.”

“Not at all.”


	81. Chapter 81

Oscar woke up first. After a good stretch he rolled to his side and watched Charlotte sleep. Quiet mornings were the best. The sun was streaming over their back patio and spreading light into their room. They had two days left, flying out early evening tomorrow. Today would be busy with the kids, but he thought tomorrow they should be lazy, have an early dinner with the family, and then head back to London. He had scheduling meetings with the cast at 9 am. No problem given the level of relaxation he was currently experiencing. 

Charlotte started to wake. Oscar waited until she looked over with sleepy eyes before leaning closer to press a chaste kiss on his lips, “Good morning.”

She rolled to meet him wearing nothing but a sexy smile. “Morning, handsome.” She kissed him a little longer and with a little more passion before moving back and frowning. She shook her head, “I don’t want to have sex with you. All my girl parts are sore.”

Oscar fell onto his back and huffed out a relieved breath, “Thank fuck. I think I’ve sprained my dick.” She dropped her head to his shoulder and laughed loudly. “I know my ass muscles are sore.”

“All that thrusting yesterday.” She raised her head and met his eyes, “What do you call it when you wear your sex parts out from overuse.”

“Honeymoonitis.”

“Yes, that’s it! We’ve reached our maximum fucking threshold.”

“Wonder how long this will last?”

“Two, maybe three days.”

“You’re underestimate my healing ability.”

~*~*~

Charlotte’s parents were on the patio with coffee. They poured their own cups and joined them. Alexis toyed with a lock of hair hanging over her daughter’s shoulder, “If you want to back out, we understand. Last full day.”

Charlotte frowned and shook her head, “Not at all. We’ve done girls night and family time. Really hasn’t just been the kids.” She looked at Oscar, “I’m including you in kids.”

He nodded, “Damn right.”

Micah stood up, “Thank fuck.” He reached out his hand to Alexis, “Let’s go, baby.” He pulled her through the door, waving, “See you tomorrow morning.

Charlotte and Oscar laughed watching the couple run from their house. “I guess they needed some time alone.”

“Yeah, but they have sleep overs at friend’s houses. Not like they don’t get alone time.”

Oscar shook his head, “Mom said she was always ready for that phone call from the friend’s mom to come get me. They don’t have to worry with us. We won’t call them home.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” She leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back, stopping a few inches from him. She smiled and just looked at him. He pulled down his eyebrows and tilted his head. “You’re incredible.” She palmed the back of his head and kissed him. 

“You’re pretty incredible too.”

“Not today. Today is about you being incredible.” 

Again his face asked questions, but they would go unanswered. The conversation was interrupted by screaming children flooding through the sliding glass door. “You’re here!” “What are we going to do?” “I’m hungry.” “Can we go to the beach?” All in Greek.

Oscar watched them crawl all over his love and listened to their chatter. He leaned back with his coffee, crossing his legs with his ankle on his knee. He noticed that despite there being three of them, she was able to give attention to each one. Nate was sitting in her lap with her arm around him. She was holding both of the girls hands in hers. She talked to all of them, laughing and animated. He didn’t care that he was left out of the conversation. He couldn’t help but remember their conversation from the other night. Watching her he could clearly imagine having kids with her. Like everything else with her, he waited for the self questioning or some panic. Just like every other time, it didn’t come. But what about a baby? He fought to bring back the memory of her with Mateo, but there was too much other stuff in that few days. He remembered Mike had posted something on Instagram. He’d had to find that. He missed the question, but heard his name. “What? Sorry, I was drifting.”

Bella stepped closer to him, “What were you thinking about?”

He grabbed her and started tickling her, “Your sister with my family.”

Bella squirmed and fought until he had her wrapped up and held against him, “Then stop. You’re ours today.”

Oscar laughed and glanced at Charlotte, “All yours.”

Toni spoke up, “Can we jump off the cliff?”

Oscar’s eyes lit up. Charlotte laughed, “Have you done that?”

“Matt took us last summer.”

“Oh, well, I can’t let Matt be the fun one.” She scooted Nate off her lap, “First breakfast.”

Charlotte took care of the pancakes while Oscar made bacon and supervised the kids cutting up fruit. They got everything on the table and Charlotte brought in the pancakes. Conversation over breakfast was fast and lively. All the things the kids wanted to do would fill up a week. After narrowing it down the decision was to spend the afternoon jumping off cliffs, back to the house for play time, ordering pizza, and movies.

Oscar and Charlotte ducked into her parent’s room to change. “Are you wearing the black or the pink bikini to drive me crazy today?”

“The one I won’t fall out of.” She pulled out the front of his board shorts and peeked in. “Good.”

Oscar adjusted himself in the speedo he wore under the shorts, “I figured hitting the water could be painful.”

“As tight to your body as you can get them.” She cupped his crotch. “You’re still healing.”

He lifted her hand, “Ha, fucking, ha.” He leaned and put her hand back, “I’ll be ready whenever you want me.”

Her answer was cut off by banging on the door. She squeezed him, “Later, baby.”

There were at least two dozen people on the cliff before they got there. Oscar watched people come up the path from the beach and head right back to the line. Each jump was accompanied by screams and applause. 

Charlotte looked at her siblings, “Ok, Oscar and I will go first and wait in the ocean for you three.”

Toni rolled her eyes, “We can swim.”

Charlotte glared at her little sister, “Amuse me to first time or two.”

“Matt didn’t. . .”

“Shhh you.” Charlotte grabbed Nate and Bella’s hands and headed toward the line.

Behind them Oscar and Toni smirked at each other. She took his hand and they followed behind. “I’ll protect you from your mean big sister.”

“I can hear you.”

Toni giggled, “Maybe I’ll protect you.”

More for Oscar’s benefit than her siblings, Charlotte went of how to cliff jump without killing yourself. “I’m pretty sure Disney would be pissed if I killed you.”

“Yeah, let’s just keep this a secret.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide, “You’re not allowed to do this!”

He laughed, “Oh hell no. But I’m going to.”

When it was their turn Charlotte held out her hand, “You coming with me?”

“Don’t I always?”

She smiled, “Will you jump off a cliff with me.”

“Absolutely.” He leaned in, “I’m actually scared.”

Charlotte kissed the back of his hand, “I got you. We’ll run, jump, and scream our heads off.”

“Sounds perfect.”

As the couple launched themselves into the air Charlotte screamed and Oscar yelled,”Shiiiiiiiiiiit!” 

Oscar came up shaking the water from his hair. He quickly looked to make sure Charlotte was up, “Fuck me, that was amazing!” He grabbed her and kissed her.

“Ready to go again?”

“Let’s get the kids first.” 

He waved and in quick succession the three little people joined them. They flew off the cliff kicking and screaming; laughing when they came up for air.

They spent hours jumping and climbing back up the cliff. At Oscar’s insistence Charlotte was the one to hit the food truck and bring them back food. That pause was the only break they took for hours.

Back at the resort everyone showered. Oscar and Charlotte fell onto the couches in the family room. The three kids seemed to converge on them at once. The plan from the morning was cliffs, play, food, movies. They were ready for playtime. The twins pointed out that last time Nate got to play video games with Oscar, so it was their turn. He held out his hands and let them drag him off to their room. Charlotte and Nate headed to his room and the video games. 

Charlotte had placed the order for the pizza and it’s arrival signaled the end of playtime. Charlotte yelled for Oscar and the girls as she ran for the door. When she headed back with the boxes she screamed and almost dropped them. Then the laughter started. Oscar’s hair was in pulled into two tiny pony tails on the top of his head and he was wearing entirely too much make up. Her little sisters looked the same. 

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?” Oscar batted his eyelashes and put his hands on his hips.

Charlotte put the boxes down on the coffee table, “I think you’re lovely. I would have never chosen that shade of turquoise for your eyeshadow, but it’s really quite fetching.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Oscar wiped at her lips, “You’re wearing my lipstick.”

She laughed, “There’s a change.”

“This isn’t how I fantasized being dragged to the bedroom by a pair of twins would end up.”

“I bet you didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter in Greece!


	82. Chapter 82

Dinner conversation turned to what movies to watch. The shear number of choices the kids threw out made the adults’ heads spin. Oscar whistled loudly, which got their attention. “After dinner, you three go pick out what you want to see. We’ll pick out the second movie.

Bella sneered, “Don’t pick anything boring.”

Oscar sneered back, “You either.”

Toni went wide eyed, “You could pick Ex Machina.”

“No, I couldn’t.” Oscar shook his head at the inappropriate choice.

“We’ve seen it.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “Of course you have.”

Nate nodded, “Mom watched so many of your movies that dad was teasing her about having a crush. It all made sense when you got here.”

Toni smiled, “She was doing research.”

Oscar faked a cough, “Stalker.” 

The kids went back to trying to decide what movie to pick. When they finished eating they ran off to make their final choice. Oscar and Charlotte cleaned up from dinner and joined the kids on the couch. He picked up the DVD box, “Xanadu?”

Charlotte’s eyes grew wide, “Oh my god, I haven’t seen this in forever!”

Oscar took the box, “Never heard of this.” The girls sat on either side of Oscar and after sliding in the DVD Nate sat on the far side of Charlotte. The movie started with dancers outlined in neon color peeling away from their images on a wall. Oscar laughed, “Doesn’t get more eighties than this.” Only he was very wrong. There was music and dancing and roller skating and music while dancing on roller skates. The best thing was that during the musical number everyone around him would sing along. This was obviously a movie they’d watched numerous times. They all had their parts and pointed to whomever was to sing the next part. As cheesy as the movie was, he couldn’t help love that he’d been invited in to their production. 

Charlotte sent the triplets to change into pajamas while she and Oscar made popcorn. In the kitchen she put her arms around him and kissed him, “Sorry, I forgot how dreadful the movie was.”

Oscar laughed, “I’ve never seen anything more 1980s. Made a little more sense when I found out they were daughters of Zeus.” He kissed her, “I love being part of your family. Watching you four was worth the pain.”

She laughed loudly, “I’ll let you pick the next movie.”

Nate was the only one who didn’t make it through the next movie. He was curled on his side tucked under Charlotte’s arm. An arm she could no longer feel, so Oscar carried him to bed. Charlotte shook out her arm and herded the twins to their room. She tucked them in and promised that Oscar would come and kiss them goodnight. They passed each other in the hallway on their way to the other kids’ room. 

Charlotte put the popcorn bowl and glasses in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when Oscar came in, “I’m tired.”

“Me too.” He pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her.

Charlotte took off her shirt and bra before sliding into what smelled like him. She scurried under the sheets with a sigh, “This feels good.”

Oscar didn’t say anything until he’d stripped down to his boxers, joined her under the sheets, and pulled her body tight to his, “This does too.”

“Yes, it does.” 

He lifter her chin to bring her mouth the his and enjoyed a slow lazy kiss. He could feel relaxation taking over. They drifted apart and Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder. He stretched out his back to get comfortable and remembered the picture. “Where’s you’re phone?” He spotted it on the nightstand, “Can you hand it to me?”

“Sure.” She watched him scrolling through her Instagram, “What are you looking for?”

He stopped and looked at her, “That picture Mike took of us with my family. I was thinking of that today while we were all out. There it is.” He stopped on the shot of all of them in the kitchen with her holding Mateo. His stomach did a little flip and he smiled. She looked good with a baby. He definitely wanted that. “How do I post a picture?”

“Are you opening your own account?” She already knew the answer and hit the plus sign at the bottom of the app.

“God, no.” He went into her gallery and found the picture of them on the private island. He zoomed in on the one of them looking at the camera while laying in the hammock. “Me and my Greek goddess. #muse #yesitsmepostingonheraccount #perfectday #love”

“Sweet.” She kissed him gently. “They’ll analyze how I’ve changed you.”

“Have you ever.” He laughed. “Starting when I was coming up the elevator with Amy to your studio. I’d had just enough bad dates to decide to focus on work for awhile. I didn’t believe in love at first sight. And was doing a favor for a friend. As soon as I saw you I forgot about the favor, I thought about you every day, and no one’s ever knocked me on my ass the way you did.” He kissed her and made himself pull away, “I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you or not want to be away from or believed there was someone I was supposed to be with. Forever. So yes, you’ve changed me.” They were silent for long moments. “And I couldn’t imagine someone looking at me the way you are right now. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She moved her hands to his face and kissed him. “That was amazingly romantic.” She unsuccessfully tried to stop a smile, “I was talking about you using social media.”

They started laughing. Oscar tickled her, “You’ll never get me to join anything.”

Through her laughter she mumbled, “Except me.”

Her words stopped him, “Literally and figuratively.”

~*~*~  
In the morning they awakened to the smell of coffee. Charlotte wondered which kid was up. She left him to wake up slowly and headed into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her parents. “Wow, you all came back early. I didn’t expect you for hours.”

Her mom kissed her cheek, “We had a lazy breakfast in bed then headed back.”

“Good day?”

“Wonderful.”

Oscar and the triplets joined them on the patio for breakfast. Oscar and Charlotte planned to spend a few hours relaxing at the poor before packing. They’d have an early dinner with the family before heading to airport and back to London. They found lounge chairs where they could see the sea and the pool was only a few steps away. Charlotte pulled her cover-up off and laid down. Oscar pulled his sunglasses down, “The kill me bikini.” She smiled and closed her eyes. 

Drinks were delivered before the old one grew warm. When they grew warm they headed to the pool to hang on the infinity edge and watch the waves. They talked, laughed, and held hands between the loungers. Both were ready to go back to London. He had filming and she had an exhibit to get ready for. Still, they knew this would be the last calm for who knew how long. They stayed as long as they dared before dressing and gathering their things.

Heading to the bar to pay their bill they were met by a pair of women. Charlotte would guess them in their early twenties. She’d seen them a few times at the resort. They looked nervous. Charlotte smiled. They were here for Oscar. 

He finished signing the bill and turned to where they stood, “Hi, ladies. Beautiful day.”

“Hasn’t been a bad day since we’ve been here. Last night was great.” The brunette stuttered, “I mean, you were great last night.” She glanced at Charlotte and blushed.

Charlotte laughed and Oscar shook his head, “Thank you.” He put his arm around Charlotte and went to take a step.

The other girl spoke up quickly, “Could we get a picture with you before you go? We’re leaving in the morning.”

“Sure.” 

Charlotte noticed the girl’s digital camera, “Nice camera.”

The girl held it up, “Thank you. It does a lot more than I know what to do with.”

“You’ll learn.” Then she went on a hunch, “Are you two the ones who’ve been posting pictures to Instagram?” Their wide eyes and dead silence gave them away. Charlotte chuckled, “Are there more?” 

The one holding the camera answered, “Umm.”

Her friend took over, “We’re not going to sell them or anything. We both are huge fans. There’s not tons like we’re stalkers or anything.” She looked at Oscar, “We didn’t go looking for you, but if you were there.”

“Can I have them?” The girls and Oscar looked at her. “Let me borrow your memory card. I won’t erase anything. Just run to the villa and copy them. You can talk to him while I’m gone.”

Oscar held up his hands and laughed, “Are you seriously bartering time with me for some pictures of us on vacation?”

Charlotte gasped, “Oh my god! That’s a horrible thing to do.”

“Yes, it is. Not a good precedent.”

She cringed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, before he looked at the girl with the camera. “Give her the card. I’ll buy you drinks while she’s gone. Promise me you’ll tell no one. Ever.”

Both girls made a cross over their hearts.

Charlotte jumped a little, “I love you.”

“I love you too, crazy person.”

Charlotte was back in under ten minutes. “Thank you. I just downloaded. We’ll look at them on the plane.” She handed the card back and slid her arm around Oscar’s waist. “Say goodbye to your new friends. Packing awaits.”

“Thank you for the conversation, ladies. Enjoy the last of your vacation.”

As soon as they were away from everyone Charlotte squeezed his side, “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t even think that could have other fans taking pictures and offering them up for some time. Such a bad precedent. I won’t do that again.”

Oscar kissed her head, “It’s ok. They were nice. Good ego stroking.”

“We’ve been so relaxed and no fans. I wasn’t thinking about anything other than good pictures of me and my boyfriend.”

“Charlotte, seriously, baby, it’s fine. It is just you and your boyfriend.” He liked being himself and not thinking about celebrity. He was glad she could forget about that too. Inside their villa he pulled her close and kissed her, “Just you and me.”

It didn’t take long to pack. Neither were big on organization when heading back. Shove it in the suitcase and move on. They left their luggage by the door and went up to her parent’s for dinner. Many stories were told and lots of laughter. Her parents had plans to come up for her gallery show, but even so, goodbyes were tearful. The couple promised the triplets they’d come back and that they could come visit.

In the car Oscar wiped away Charlotte’s tears, “You alright?” 

She nodded, “I miss mom and dad, but I really miss my brother and sisters. They grow and change so much each time I see them. I wish I got to grow up with them like Matt and I did.” She leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm, wishing he could ease the hurt. “The age difference makes it hard. You and Matt were grown when they were born.” He kissed her head and squeezed her tight, “But instead of you guys fighting like siblings they look up to you so much. If you were sixteen you wouldn’t have time to play with them, too busy being a teenager. Might not be often enough, but they get more of you.”

Looking up, Charlotte smiled, “Thank you.” She stretched up to kiss him, “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“I hate to see you hurting.” The ache in his chest was starting to let up now that a smile was replacing the tears.

“Better now.” 

By the time they got to the airport he had her laughing at an email Domhnall had sent detailing the crash and burn of what had started out as a good date. It was amazing that so much could go wrong so quickly. They sat at the gate plotting ways tease him. Once seated Charlotte pulled out her laptop to look at the pictures she’d downloaded off the girls’ memory card. There were several good shots of them holding hands and kissing. Thankfully none of them having sex on the beach. She went through the shots she’d taken on Delios and the castle, asking Oscar’s opinion, and considering which she might like to include in the gallery exhibit. When they’d finished looking through the files they found a movie and relaxed for the rest of the flight.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter before the next "thing"

The flight back to London was uneventful. They spent the time looking through pictures and catching up on email they’d ignored. Nothing earth shattering that needed attention. Charlotte had an appointment at the gallery doing her show in a couple of days and Oscar’s meeting tomorrow had been moved up to 8 am. That was a pain in the ass as they wouldn’t get into London until midnight. 

A the hotel Matt greeting them with hugs, “You both look tanned and relaxed.”

Charlotte smiled, “It was a very good break.”

Oscar squeezed the hand he was holding “Very.” He groaned, “Morning is going to come too soon.”

Matt waved the bellman closer, “Get the elevator, please.”

Charlotte kissed her brother’s cheek, “Catch up in the morning? Breakfast about 8?”

“You’ll be up?”

She nodded, “Seeing my baby off to work.”

“Sure.” Matt smirked at Oscar.

“Shut up.” Oscar rolled his eyes and laughed while pulling Charlotte toward the elevators. Inside he leaned into the corner and brought Charlotte close, wrapping his arms around her, “I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

They followed the bellman into the room, telling him to leave the bags just inside the door. Oscar led her to the bedroom, “That bed looks so good. We can deal with the bags tomorrow.”

Charlotte let go his hand and started undressing, “I’ll take car of it after breakfast.”

Oscar was shedding clothes too, “I’ll add that to the long list of reasons I love you.”

“You do that.” She pulled back the covers and climbed in, “Oh, this feels nice.” Oscar got in and smushed them together. “Mmm, even better.” His warm skin pressed to her warm skin was instantly relaxing. “Are all your boy parts healed from their excessive use?”

He snickered and rubbed those parts against her, “They are. How about yours?”

“Feeling good.” Neither of them moved. Charlotte pulled her head back so she could meet his eyes, “We’ll make good use of them tomorrow.”

“Perfect.”

*~*~*~

They settled back to their normal over the next few days. Oscar’s days were long with them trying to make up some of the ground from the week delay, but there was only so much they could do. Charlotte met with the gallery and went through the pictures that had been delivered. She showed them the ones she wanted to add from Greece and London. She had jobs scheduled here and there over the next few weeks. Most days she’d run by set for awhile, have lunch, and meet up with Kelsey, Jane, or Beth in the afternoon. 

One day Charlotte showed up for lunch to find that Oscar was at another part of the lot meeting about the other movie he was shooting. It was a beautiful day and she decided to wait for him at his trailer. Too pretty to go inside, she sat on the stairs and checked social media on her phone. Until a voice interrupted her, “Locked out?”

She looked up and smiled, “No, just enjoying the sun.”

“Doesn’t happen much here. May I join you?”

“I’d love it!” 

“I’m Carrie. You must be Charlotte.” Carrie sat on the step below Charlotte, Gary climbing up beside her.

“I am.” She looked at the dog, “May I?”

“He’ll be offended if you don’t.” 

Charlotte started petting the dog, who’s tail started wagging so fast Charlotte thought he might take flight. “I’m so glad to meet you. Oscar talks about you all the time.”

“I could say the same about you. He’s a good one.”

Charlotte laughed, “That I know.”

Carrie nodded toward Charlotte’s phone, “Show me pictures from Greece.”

The two women laughed and talked. Pictures gave way to sharing stories of growing up and into the present. Both were in tears when they heard a male voice, “This, right here, dangerous.” Oscar waved his finger back and forth between the two.

Both stood and Charlotte walked to him for a kiss, “You have no idea.”

“Your beautiful girlfriend and I have more in common than just fucking older men on a Star Wars set.”

Charlotte burst into laughter. Oscar glared at Carrie, “You are a bad bad woman.”

“Yeah? Hate to tell you, but she’s got more than a touch of bad girl in her.”

“I know and benefit from this almost every night.”

Carrie put her hand of her heart and gasped, “I wasn’t talking about sex, you dirty man.”

“Mmm hmm, sure you weren’t.” Oscar hugged Carrie, “Thanks for keeping her company.”

“I think we kept each other company and Gary never has enough friends.” She kissed his cheek, “I’m off to make trouble somewhere else.” She moved over and hugged Charlotte, “Anytime.”

Charlotte nodded, “Thank you.”

Oscar put his arm around Charlotte and headed up the stairs into the trailer, “What was that about?”

“She is hilarious. The stories and her sense of humor. So down to earth and kind. We’ve talked and laughed for well over an hour. She said come find her anytime I wanted to hang out.” Charlotte giggled, “Almost sad you showed up.”

“Sad?” Oscar stuck out his bottom lip in an extremely over exaggerated pout.

“I said almost.” She kissed him and sucked on the pouty lip.

That was all the invitation Oscar needed. He deepened the kiss and brought her body close to his. “How about now?”

“That was some kiss.” She fanned herself with her hand, “Happy to see you.”

He pulled her to the couch and down in his lap, “You’re easy.”

“You would know.” She patted his chest, “How was the meeting?”

“Next ten days are going to suck. I’ll be running between the two. They worked out a plan.”

“That’s really nice that the big budget movie is working with the little budget one.”

He nodded, “Very. They didn’t have to.” He kissed her, “You won’t see much of me and when you do I’ll be tired.”

“I will run you warm baths, rub your back, and give you special blow jobs.”

“What more could I want?”

~*~*~

The next week was much as Oscar had said. Long days and short nights. Charlotte got up with him and depending on his call time they’d have breakfast in the room or she’d go with him to set and grab something in catering with him. Eating in the room or the drive to set gave them time to talk about what was coming up for their day and, if it had been a particularly late night, the day before. Charlotte stayed busy with shooting, prepping for the show, and spending time with friends and family. Depending on her day, she’d go back to set around lunch. She’d catch him leaving one set and heading to the other. At night they crawled into bed for whatever they felt like. If given the choice (and he was) Oscar would pick the warm bath followed by a light massage and some form of sex. Afterward they would talk or cuddle until they fell asleep. Unfortunately, several nights all Oscar wanted was to crash. Charlotte would lay with him and make sure there was a bottle of water on his nightstand in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

It was midway through the week when Oscar was shooting with Natalie Portman. They’d done scenes in Ireland that weekend, but so far he’d been with his “unit”. The day they started doing scenes in the kitchen with Oscar and Natalie Charlotte had come over with him. She’d signed non-disclosures and her presence was never a problem. 

The transition from Poe was quick and easy. Water to slick back his hair and a change of clothes. He was on set before they were ready, giving Oscar time to eat the sandwich Charlotte had grabbed before they left the other set. Oscar noticed her squirming, “Is something up?”

She shook her head, “Excited. Closer is one of my favorite movies.”

“Thank you.”

Charlotte laughed and turned to see Natalie, “Perfect!” She’d said the words with the exact intonation as Alice thanking Larry for tips as she stripped for him. “I’m Charlotte.” She held out her hand to the other woman.

“Natalie. I’ve heard a bit about you.” She looked at Oscar’s sandwich, “That looks good. Where’d it come from?”

Oscar nodded toward Charlotte, “She picked it up while I finished up.”

“She takes good care of you.”

“It’s been a long couple of days and she’s made it much easier.” Oscar put his arm around her, pulling her closer. “I can’t imagine what I’d do without her.”


End file.
